Destiny
by Genevieve05
Summary: It’s time for Clark to fulfill his Destiny. Clark must realize who he has to become in order to save the world, while hiding his true identity from the ones he loves. Along the way he discovers friends, love and long lost family. Clois,Chimmy,Lexana.
1. Chapter 1 Internship

**Title:** Destiny

**Author: **Genevieve05 (Genny)

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters belong to Smallville, DC comics and the Superman franchise.

**Spoilers: **None

**Placement: **Sometime in the future, I'm guessing, what would be the summer of season 6, unless Clark disappears (once again) in the season finale.

**Pairings: **Clois, Chimmy, Lexana, slightly Mionel and Monathan, Pete and ?

**Summary: **It's time for Clark to fulfill his Destiny. Clark must realize who he has to become in order to save the world, while hiding his true identity from the ones he loves (excluding Martha and Chloe, and Johnathan, if you count dead guys). Along the way he'll discover long lost family, friends and love.

Chapter 1

"**Summer Internship"**

The Summer was just beginning. Clark, Lois and Chloe had just finished a year studying journalism at MET. U. All three were doing an internship at 'The Daily Planet' over their Summer break.

Everything was going great this past year. Clark had finally outgrown his infatuation with Lana, he realized his relationship with her was based on lust more than love. But if she needed him for something he still couldn't say no, but that was part of the man he was. He helped anyone who needed him. Over the past year Clark and Lois had grown a lot closer. They still fought more than all the gangs in Metropolis combined, but they were spending a lot more time together. In fact they now considered themselves best friends. Chloe knew all they needed was a push in the right direction and they would be a couple in no time. And since working at 'The Daily Planet' they had met a couple of other students from MET. U., who were also working on internships. The most memorable of these was Jimmy Olsen, who was working on an internship as a photojournalist. Everyone working at The planet could see he had a crush on Chloe, and Clark and Lois saw something no one else saw, Chloe had a crush on Jimmy but wouldn't admit it. Clark and Chloe had been speaking with Pete a lot more lately, and he was planning on visiting them in a little while. Chloe couldn't wait for Pete to meet her cousin Lois, and Pete couldn't wait for them to meet his new girlfriend. As for Lana, she had moved on from Clark. She was now with Lex, despite the many warnings she had received, especially from Clark. Lex was just as obsessed as ever with Clark's secret, but he seemed happy to be with Lana. Martha and Lionel were growing closer since Jonathan's death, and Lionel was keeping his word. He hadn't done anything to jeopardize Clark's secret and he was becoming a good man. Clark trusted him now, and was happy for his mother and Lionel.

It was another day at 'The Daily Planet'. Clark and Lois sat by Chloe's desk, while she put the finishing touches on her most recent article for this weeks addition of 'The Daily Planet'. Chloe had a little more freedom with her articles than Clark and Lois, due to the fact that she had previously worked on an internship with 'The Planet'. While Chloe worked Clark saw through the corner of his eye Jimmy Olsen approach. Clark tapped Lois and pointed to Jimmy, Lois turned back to Clark and they shared a devilish smile.

"Here are the photos for your story, Chloe," Jimmy said as he reached the desk.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Just leave them on my desk," Chloe replied without turning her head from her computer.

Clark and Lois both turned their heads to look at Jimmy, who was still watching Chloe.

"Actually, Chloe, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner maybe? Or coffee?" Asked Jimmy.

"Hear that Chloe?" Clark said sarcastically to a stunned Chloe.

"Well actually, Jimmy, Clark, Lois and I had plans for-"

"But she'd love to go!" Lois cut Chloe off.

"Great," Jimmy said with Joy evident in his voice.

"It's a date," Clark said to mock Chloe, as Jimmy returned to his desk.

Chloe continued to smile until Jimmy was out of sight then she look at Lois with anger.

"OW!" Lois screeched as Chloe kicked her under the desk.

"Thanks a lot cuz," Chloe fumed.

"What? He's cute. A little geeky, but cute," Lois pointed out.

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is, and you're going out with him Saturday," Lois retorted.

"Girls," Clark interrupted seeing Jimmy coming toward them.

Both girls turned to see Jimmy.

"Hi," both said.

"Chloe I forgot to ask what time you wanted to go out," he said. "Eight okay?"

Chloe heard Clark and Lois giggle behind her, and an idea for revenge popped into her head.

"Yeah, actually Clark, Lois and I were discussing it, and we thought it would be a good idea if the four of us went out Saturday on a double date." Chloe looked back to see Clark and Lois' faces drop. She smiled satisfied with herself then turned back to Jimmy.

"You know, you and me, Clark and Lois," Chloe finished.

"No!" Lois and Clark said at once.

"Sure, sounds fun," Jimmy said leaving.

"No way!" Clark said.

"How could you do that to us Chloe?" Lois asked.

"It's called payback Lois. All's fair in love and war."

"That was low, Chloe," Clark said disgusted.

"Lois was the one who set the bar, Clark."

"Lane, Kent! Boss wants to see you in his office," the receptionist called out.

"Great! First, Smallville and I have to go on a date together, now we're probably gonna be fired."

"Lois, I don't think you can be fired on an internship," Chloe responded.

"There's a first time for everything, Chloe. Come on Smallville," and with that Lois dragged Clark to the elevator.

Chloe laughed to herself. They made the perfect couple even though neither would admit it. That was part of the reason Chloe suggested the double date.


	2. Chapter 2 Assignment

Chapter 2

"**New Assignment"**

The elevator door opened, Lois and Clark stepped out. Lois started to head to Perry White's office but Clark remained by the elevator.

_For someone who's so smart, he can sure be stupid sometimes._ Lois thought to herself as she rushed back and grabbed Clark's arm dragging him toward the waiting area with her.

"Will you stop dragging me!" Clark spat out.

"Well if you'd move a little faster, maybe I wouldn't have to drag you."

"If I wasn't being dragged I could walk a little faster."

"Excuse me. Are you Clark Kent and Lois Lane?" A receptionist interrupted their bickering.

"Yes," Lois blurted out and turned to look at the woman who was a lot shorter than her, with black hair, which was up in a bun. She had red lipstick on and she wore a red suit with a white blouse.

"Mr. White is ready to see you," the receptionist said leading them to the office.

"Ah, Lois and Clark," Perry said standing and shaking their hands.

"Have a seat," he motioned to two leather office chairs opposing his.

They both sat.

Lois examined Perry. He wore a black suit with a black tie and his hair was white with grey through it, which Lois found ironic considering his last name was 'White'. For an older man he was very handsome. He seemed like a confidant and smart man. Lois could see why he had gotten to the top. Lois looked at one of the many pictures on Perry's desk. It was of him and a woman Lois assumed to be his wife with three younger men and a younger woman. Lois assumed they were his wife and children.

Perry noticed Lois looking at the picture.

"That's my wife, Alice, my two sons, Peter and Jackson, my daughter, Cheryl, and that's my nephew Richard," Perry pointed to each as he said their names.

Lois smiled and continued to look at the picture.

"What did you want to see us about, sir?" Clark asked breaking Lois' concentration.

"I would like the two of you to come up with a story on 'The Battered Women's Shelter' for me," perry explained.

"Us?" Clark and Lois asked.

"Yes, you two. Together."

"Together?" They both asked.

The elevator door opened and Lois stormed off toward her desk.

"Lois!" Clark called chasing after her, "It's not that bad."

"What's not that bad?" Chloe asked meeting her two friends.

"Smallville, and I have to write a story together," Lois answered.

"What's the topic?" Chloe asked.

"'The Battered Women's Shelter'," Lois answered.

"When's it due?"

"A week," Clark said.

"That seems fair. I don't see what the problem is," Chloe rationalized.

"The problem is, Smallville and I have to work together."

"Lois, you live with him."

"AND Mrs. Kent, back in Smallville. We don't spend that much time together," Lois snapped.

"You don't spend that much time together?" Chloe repeated doubtfully.

"It's not that bad. Besides, you, Chloe, and I live together here in Metropolis. So what's the big deal?" Clark questioned.

"Way to doubt my fire, Clark," Lois said.

" Come on, let's get to work on the story," Clark said heading toward Lois' desk, as Chloe laughed at her two best friends.

"Thank-you. Bye," Clark hung up the phone.

By now Clark and Lois were the only two left at 'The Planet'.

"Okay. We can stop by tonight to interview the administrator of the shelter here in Metropolis," Clark said.

"Look at this here Clark," Lois said pointing to the computer screen.

Clark walked up to Lois' chair, put his arm around the back and leaned over Lois' shoulder. Lois looked at Clark's arm.

"Couldn't get any closer, could you, Smallville?" Lois said with sarcasm.

Clark gave her a look.

Lois pointed to the computer screen, "This is how many women the shelter takes in every year, and this figure is how much money the shelter gets a year."

"Whoa, how does that work?"

"I don't know. They don't make very much money considering how many women come in a year."

Chloe had just finished cleaning the apartment. She glanced up at the clock, 11:16. They should be home by now. The phone began to ring and Chloe jumped startled by it.

"Hello?" She asked expecting to hear Clark or Lois' voice.

"Chloe?" Asked Lana. "Is Clark there?"

"No, why?"

"Can you tell him to call me? I need him." Lana said.

"Sure," Chloe hung up the phone and looked at the clock. 11:17. _Where could they be?_ She had tried their cells, and 'The Planet'. Still she hadn't heard from them.

Even though she knew Clark wouldn't let anything happen to Lois or himself she still worried. They were her family.

Lois began to stir from her sleep. Her back was stiff. The she felt a warm breath against her cheek. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping Clark snuggled next to her. His arm was wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest. She looked to the clock on the wall.

_1:43? Crap! Chloe was gonna kill her._

Clark and her had slept through the interview with the administrator of the shelter.

She was about to wake Clark, but stopped. He looked so peaceful. She couldn't wake him. She decided to go back to sleep. She rested her head on his chest once again and went back to sleep.

_Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday._


	3. Chapter 3 Plan

Chapter 3  
"Lex's Plan"

Lois awoke with the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned her head and her eyes  
met Clark's eyes. He was staring at her. Then he flashed her a quick smile and she returned one.

"Good morning," Clark whispered.

"Good morning," Lois whispered back.

Clark smiled. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept, he thought to himself.

"What time is it?" She interrupted his thought.

"It's 7:30."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since dawn."

"Leave it to a farm boy to be up at dawn," Lois mocked.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"Because you looked peaceful."

"Okay. That's something I never expected you to tell me. Um, Clark, can you explain to me  
how we ended up on the floor?" Lois asked looking at Clark. "Smallville, did you make some  
type of pass on me?" Lois' tone changed as she pointed her finger at Clark. "If you did I'll have  
to hurt you."

"Remember we sat down here to be more comfortable while we were working on the story. I  
think we just fell asleep when we were down here," Clark explained.

"There you two are," they both turned to see Chloe.

"When you didn't come back to the apartment last night and I didn't hear from you I got  
worried," Chloe said.

"Sorry, Chloe, we fell asleep," Clark apologized.

"So I see."

"Why are you here so early? I thought 'The Daily Planet' didn't open until 9? And I thought you didn't have work today?" Lois asked.

"I don't and neither do you two, but I forgot something yesterday, so I came by to pick it up,"  
Chloe told Lois.

"Are you sure you're not checking up on us?" Lois asked quickly.

"No! I told you I didn't know where you were."

"Okay, I'm going to go to the washroom and try to freshen up a little bit. Not that it's possible  
after sleeping on a floor and wearing yesterday's clothes," Lois excused herself and headed to  
the washrooms.

Chloe smiled at her cousin's remark. Then she turned to Clark. "So, are you and Lois ready for  
your date tonight?" Chloe teased.

"Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell you how grateful I am for that. Chloe nothing can prepare me for  
a date with Lois Lane. This is going to be The Night From Hell," Clark said, sarcasm evident in  
his voce.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. Then she noticed Clark's face change to a look of distress.  
Little did she know he heard a woman screaming.

"Clark? What is it?"

He turned his head, pointed his ear in the direction he had heard the scream come from, and  
listened more closely this time. He heard the scream again.

"Someone's in danger," Clark told Chloe.

"Then go, Clark," Chloe encouraged.

"But what about Lois? She'll wonder where I am."

"Clark, I'll cover for you, like I always have. Now go save that person Speedy." And just like  
Clark was gone, blowing papers off the desks from the gust of wind when he ran.

"I love when he does that," Chloe said aloud.

"When who does what?"

Chloe froze and spun around face to face with Lois.

"Well, Chlo?"

"Nothing, Lois, it's just something that happened a long time ago," Chloe lied.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Hey, I forgot to ask, how's your story going?" Chloe changed the subject.

"Good?" Lois replied a little confused about the way Chloe had just changed the subject all of a  
sudden. It wasn't like Chloe to keep things from Lois.

"Yeah? Did you get an interview with the Administrator of the shelter?" Chloe questioned.

"Crap! We forgot about the interview. I hope she'll reschedule," Lois said going through papers  
on the floor. When she didn't find what she was looking for she ran to the desk and suddenly  
stopped. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Clark?"

"Clark? He had to go do something. It was a last minute thing he had forgotten about," Chloe  
covered for Clark like she had promised she'd do.

"So he left all this mess for me to clean up?" Lois said angrily as she looked and the mess of  
papers on the floor and desk.

"I'll help," Chloe volunteered.

"You shouldn't have to. That's just like, Smallville. Leave the mess to you and me. I don't  
know what he'd do if he didn't have us around to clean up after him."

Meanwhile, Clark ran down an alley and stopped when he heard the woman screaming from  
inside a building. He tried the door, but it was locked, so he tore the door off it's hinges. He  
entered the building and looked around. At first he saw nothing, so he used his X-Ray vision.  
Through the walls he saw two men dragging a woman along behind them like she was a bale of  
hay. Clark notice she was tied up and struggling against the men, so he rushed to help her. He  
ran into the room the men were holding the woman in.

"Leave her alone." Clark said with confidence.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Are you trying to be some kind of hero kid? Get out of  
here before we hurt you," one of the men warned.

"Leave her alone," Clark restated more forcefully.

"I warned you kid. Shoot him," the man told the other.  
The other man took out a gun and started shooting at Clark, but all the bullets bounced off.

"It's not working," the man with the gun said.

"What are you?" The other man asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Clark said. Then he used his super speed to run up behind the men.  
He hit one on the head knocking him out, the other turned to face Clark. Clark pushed the man,  
causing him to fly back and hit the wall, which instantly knocked him out. Clark looked to the  
woman and walked over to untie her.

"Thank-you," the woman said after she was untied. "I don't know what would have happened if  
you hadn't showed up."

"You're safe now," Clark told her. "You should get home."

The woman nodded her head. "Before I leave, I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How come you didn't get hurt when they shot you?"

"Well..." Clark thought quickly. "Because most of the bullets hit the wall and I'm wearing a  
bullet proof vest. I work undercover as a bodyguard with the police. You should get home now."

"Thank-you,' the woman repeated as she left.

Once she was gone Clark tied the two men up with the rope the woman had been tied up in. He  
then took out his cell phone and called the police, reported the address and the crime, and rushed  
back to 'The Daily Planet', so Lois wouldn't get too suspicious.

"Can you pass me that number, Chlo?" Lois pointed to a small piece of paper on the desk.

"This one?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," Clark said as he walked in through the door.

"Well look who finally showed up," Lois scowled. "Where have you been Smallville?"

"I had something I had to take care of. What are you two doing?"  
"Cleaning the mess you made," Lois hissed.

"What do you want that number for?" Clark asked seeing Chloe pass Lois a number.

"Don't worry, Clarky, I'm not canceling our date, because I know you'd just die if I did that. I  
need this number to reschedule our interview with the shelter's administrator," Lois answered.

"Good idea," Clark said.

"I know that, Smallville. After all, it was one of my ideas, and my ideas are always good," Lois  
boasted.

"Sure, Lois. Like the time you made me pretend to have drank the love potion soft drink the  
cheer leaders at 'Smallville High' made, so we could figure out how to stop them and we almost  
got killed by the football players. Or the time you pretended to be a stripper at that club here in  
Metropolis and you got kidnaped and I had to save you," Clark argued.

"Right, Clark. You had to save me? Firstly, we weren't almost killed by the love squad,  
remember? The pipe broke and turned them back to normal. Or as normal as a football player  
can be. And secondly, I was perfectly capable of saving myself that time in Metropolis, but you  
just showed up. How did you know where I was anyway?"

"What does that matter? If I hadn't showed up, you would probably be dead right now," Clark  
said in his defense.

"He has you there, Lois," Chloe pointed out, not seeing a way her cousin could talk her way  
into being right. Lois just gave Chloe a funny look, as if to say, You had to agree with Clark.

Back at the 'Luthor Mansion' in Smallville Lex and Lionel had an argument.

"Lex, why do you get these obsessions with Clark Kent and the people involved in his life?"  
Lionel asked.

"Dad, why are you so obsessed with Clark's mother, Martha? You know she'll never love you.  
She's in love with Clark's dead father Jonathan," Lex retorted.

"Lex, I'm not after Martha's love. She's just a friend. Now stop making this about me. This  
obsession you have with Clark is unhealthy to say the least."

"Dad, don't worry about me. You never have before. The only reason you're acting concerned  
now is because you want to look good for Martha Kent. You don't give a damn about me."

"Leave Clark Kent and Lois Lane alone. You've already stolen Lana from Clark. Please don't  
purse Lois too."  
"Don't worry, Dad. Now if you don't mind showing yourself out of my house."

"Lex? Are you here?" Lana called.

"Yes, Lana. I'm in the study," Lex yelled.

"I still can't believe you tricked her into moving in here with you, Lex," Lionel said.

"I didn't trick her, Dad. She chose to move in here because she loves me. Now if you'd be so  
kind as to leave," Lex said forcefully.

"There you are," Lana said entering the room.

"Hello, Lana," Lex said in reply. Lana crossed the floor and kissed Lex. Lionel couldn't hepl  
but feel sick. He, of all people knew just how evil Lex truly was.

"Did you want anything else, Dad?"

"No, Lex. I'll show myself out. Good day, Miss Lang."

"Goodbye," Lana said.

"Bye, Dad," Lex said as his father left. Then he turned to Lana. "Did you call Clark?"

"Yes, but he wasn't there. I still don't fully understand this plan of yours Lex."

"Lana, you're the only person in this world who I fully trust to help with this. I know you want  
to know Clark's secret as much as I do. Don't you?"

"Yes, but do I have to call Clark? And why does Lois have to be involved?" Lana questioned.

"Because, it's the same reason Chloe's involved."

"You're making Chloe involved in this?"

"Yes. She's close to Clark. And Clark and Lois are becoming closer. You have to convince  
Clark that you overheard me saying that I want Lois. If Clark's preoccupied with keeping Lois  
safe, perhaps he'll let down his guard long enough for us to figure out his secret. You have to get  
close to him again, Lana, as hard as that may be. You have to convince him that you, Chloe and  
Lois all need protection from me," Lex explained his plan.

"Are you sure this will work, Lex? I've been hurt by Clark before. I don't want to let my guard  
down to be hurt by him again," Lana said.

"Lana, I'm hoping this plan will work. Then Clark Kent can be out of our lives for good. He won't be haunting us. It will give us closure," Lex tried to sound convincing that he just wanted  
Clark out of his life, but the truth was Lex was desperate for power, and if knowing Clark's  
secret gave Lex power then he had to know it.


	4. Chapter 4 Warning

Chapter 4

"**Lana's Warning"**

Later that night Chloe, Lois and Clark got ready for their dates. Lois and Chloe were sitting in the living room fixing their make-up when Clark walked out shirtless.

"Hey, Chloe, do you know where we're going tonight?" Clark asked.

"Well, Smallville, I don't think we're going to a strip club, so you might want to put a shirt on," Lois input.

"Although, Clark, you do look very good without the shirt," Chloe blurted.

"Chloe!" Clark and Lois said in unison looking at Chloe strangely.

"What? He does look good."

"Where are we going, Chloe?" Clark repeated quickly to change the subject.

"We're going to a nice little restaurant on the other side of town. Why do you think Lois and I are wearing dresses?"

Clark looked at Chloe's red dress then to Lois' black dress.

"Go put on a dress shirt, tie, and jacket, Clark," Lois told Clark, snapping him out of his daze.

Clark nodded his head and went into his room to get ready.

The doorbell rang. Chloe jumped up to answer it. She opened the door to see.

"Lana!"

"Lana?" Lois looked up.

Clark, Lois and Chloe weren't exactly friends with Lana since she got with Lex, they were more like acquaintances now.

Yeah, Chloe. Is Clark here?" Lana asked.

"Well, he's getting ready for his date with Lois," Chloe explained. Lois gave Chloe a dirty look.

"Lois and Clark? Well can I talk to him for a second?" Lana questioned in disbelief.

"I don't know if that's a good-"

"Lana?" Clark asked.

"Clark, wow, you look good," Lana said seeing Clark come down the hall toward her in a baby blue dress shirt, with a navy blue striped tie. He wore a black suit jacket and black dress pants.

"Thanks. Is there something you need?"

"I have to talk to you, Clark. It's important," Lana said.

"Okay. Come with me," Clark led Lana back down the hall to his bedroom.

"Why is Lana here?" Lois asked seeing Lana and Clark go into Clark's bedroom. "Please tell me she didn't come to make up with him."

"I don't know, Lois. Why does it matter so much?" Chloe questioned seeing a little jealousy in Lois' eyes.

"It doesn't," Lois looked away.

"Don't worry, I don't think Clark is gonna take her back anytime soon," Chloe reassured Lois.

"Good," Lois whispered to herself.

* * *

"So, Lana, what did you want?"

"Clark, it's Lex. I think he's after Lois."

"Why?"

"I overheard him on the phone saying something about wanting Lois to himself, and keeping you from her. He's been acting really strange lately. I trust him, but I'm scared of what he'll do."

"Don't worry about Lois. I can protect and take care of her," Clark said with confidence.

"Clark, I'm not only worried about her. I'm worried about Chloe and me too. I heard him say he's going to take out anyone who stands in his way. When Lex wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. No matter who he hurts."

"Lana, don't worry. I won't let him hurt Lois, Chloe or you. I promise."

"Thank-you Clark. I knew I could depend on you. I should get back before Lex realizes I'm here."

"Bye," Clark said as Lana left his room and the apartment.

"What did Lana want?" Lois inquired.

"She came to warn me," Clark explained. Then they heard the doorbell again. Again Chloe answered it. This time it was Jimmy.

"Hi. Chloe, you look amazing," Jimmy complimented as he looked at Chloe in her red dress. It was cut off half way between her ankles and knees, and had two spaghetti straps. He looked at her hair which she was wearing down.

"Thank-you Jimmy. You don't look too bad yourself," Chloe replied looking at his red dress shirt and black tie. He wore a black suit jacket and pants.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come on a date with me tonight."

"Me too," Chloe agreed, and she was surprised to find she really was glad to be going on a date with him. Lois was actually right, she was glad Jimmy asked her out.

"Ready to go?" Clark interrupted. Chloe and Jimmy looked at Clark who was followed by Lois.

"Yes," said Jimmy.

"Good, let's go," Lois said.

"Here you go," Clark offered his left arm to Lois.

"Thank-you,"Lois said.

"My lady," Jimmy offered Chloe his arm as well.

"Thank-you, Jimmy," Chloe said taking his arm.

Then all four of them headed downstairs to Lois' car. They had all previously agreed to travel in one car, and Lois' car seemed like the obvious choice since it was the biggest of the four cars.

"Buckle up," Lois said as she started the engin.

"Yeah, we all know how Lois loves to cause accidents," Clark teased from the seat beside Lois.

"Funny, Smallville. If it wasn't for my accident you wouldn't have met me. And you'd probably still have amnesia."

"What would I do? I owe you my life," Clark said sarcastically.

"At least I don't lay in cornfields naked."

"Guys, can we just go?" Chloe asked from the backseat.

"Yeah our reservation is for 8," Jimmy piped in from beside Chloe.

"You two can battle this out when we get to the restaurant. Just drive Lois," Chloe demanded.

"Fine, Chlo," Lois said.

* * *

They pulled into the restaurant. Chloe and Jimmy got out of the back of the car.

"Lois, why did you park here?" Clark asked.

"Why does it matter where I park, Clarky?"

"Don't start with Clarky again."

"Then don't complain about where I park."

"Are you guys coming?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll be there in minute," said Lois.

"But-" Jimmy started but was cut off by Chloe.

"Just come on. They need to get this fighting out of their systems." Chloe then took Jimmy by the hand and dragged him toward the restaurant.

"You know, it's your fault we're here," Clark said.

"Oh, so now you don't want to be here with me?" Lois protested.

"I thought you didn't want to be here either?" Clark objected.

"At first, I didn't, but the I realized I could be here with a total stranger. I consider myself lucky I'm here with you. Someone I know."

"I guess when you put it that way, I could have done a lot worse then I did."

"Thanks, Clark," said Lois sarcastically.

"No, Lois, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. All I meant was, I could be here with someone I wouldn't ant to be here with. I'm glad I'm here with you. I just don't want to be here with jimmy and Chloe. You know Chloe will never drop this," Clark explained his point of view.

"I guess you're right," Lois laughed.

Lois almost jumped in Clark's lap, when she heard someone tapping on the window of her car. She turned to see Chloe, and opened the window to speak to her.

"What, Chloe? Are you trying to scare me to death?" Lois hissed.

"Sorry. They're ready to take our orders now," Chloe told Lois and Clark.

"We'll be right in, Chloe," Clark said.

"Alright," said Chloe as she turned and went back inside the restaurant.

"Are you ready to go?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Lois said.

Both turned to their doors, Clark got out and used his super speed to set to Lois' door in time to open it for her. Then he offered his hand for her.

"Thank you Clark. Very gentlemanly of you," Lois took his hand and got out.

"Well, it's bad enough you had to come here with me against your will, so the least I can do is give you the best date you ever had."

"You never cease to amaze me. Best date I ever had? Well I can't wait to see how you accomplish that, Clark."

"Neither can I," joked Clark getting a smile from Lois.

* * *

"They'll be here in just a second," Chloe said as she sat down at the table with Jimmy.

"Okay. The waiter said he'll be back in a few minutes," Jimmy replied looking at Chloe.

"So what do you want to do after dinner?" Jimmy asked his date. He liked the sound of that. _Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen out on a date, _he thought to himself.

"I don't know. Let's see what Clark and Lois want to do before we decide anything," suggested Chloe.

"Sure."

"Speak-of-the-devil," Chloe said gesturing toward the door. Jimmy followed Chloe's gaze to the door and saw Clark and Lois looking around.

"There they are," Lois said tipping her head in Jimmy and Chloe's direction. Clark and Lois walked to the table to join Chloe and Jimmy. "Hey," Lois whispered.

"Hey, guys," Chloe responded.

"Have a seat," Jimmy said. "The waiter will be back in a few minutes."

"Great. Here you go Lois," Clark said pulling out a chair for the woman in the black dress that was cut just above the knee and tied around the neck. He now noticed tat she was wearing her hair half up, half down with a slight curl in it.

"Nice move, Smallville," Lois complimented. Clark smiled down at her before taking a seat.

"Thank-you," he said.

"Can I ask a question, how did Lois start calling Clark, 'Smallville'?" Jimmy asked.

"Well it all happened the day we met," Clark started.

"Yeah, a naked guy in a cornfield, defiantly caught my attention," Lois smiled mischievously and nodded.

"Of course that was back when they thought I was dead," Chloe said.

Jimmy listened intently as the three reminisced about how they became so close.


	5. Chapter 5 Date

Chapter 5

"**Best Date Ever"**

Back in Smallville, Lionel pays a visit to Martha at the 'Kent Farm' to warn her that Lex is up to something involving Clark. And when Lex was up to something involving Clark, it always meant Lex was trying to expose Clark's secret.

"I figured you'd want to know so you can warn Clark," Lionel said.

"Thank-you for coming and telling me about Lex, Lionel. I'll be sure to tell Clark to be careful and watch his back," Martha said.

"It's really no problem, Martha. I'd hate to see Lex hurt you or your son," Lionel nodded.

* * *

"Lana, you're back," Lex spoke as Lana entered the large living room of the Luthor Mansion.

"It's done Lex. I told Clark exactly what you told me to tell him," Lana retorted.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is put the rest of the plan in action," Lex replied with a smug look on his face.

"Lex, you're not going to hurt anyone are you?"

"Lana, I'm going to do whatever is necessary to discover what Clark Kent is hiding. If that means hurting someone... Well it's something that must be done. Clark's not going to let anyone get hurt. You've seen him pull people from burning cars and not be hurt. Don't worry."

"Lex, Clark's only human."

"It would appear that way," Lex whispered.

* * *

Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy left the restaurant and decided to take a walk around the block. The air was getting cooler now and Clark noticed the goose bumps appearing on Lois' arms.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little," Lois smiled at Clark.

"Here," Clark took off his jacket and placed it on Lois' shoulders.

"Thank-you," Lois said. She was touched by the sentiment. It was romantic. She had seen it done before in the movies so it was nothing new, but the fact that he had done it shocked her. No guy had ever offered his jacket to her because she was cold before. She had to hand it to Clark, he was very generous, sweet, thoughtful and romantic.

"Better?" Clark smiled.

"Much," Lois smiled in return. "I have to hand it to you, Clark." Clark gave her a questioning look. "So far this has been a good date. But I thought you promised me the best date ever?" Lois teased.

"Well, the date is just beginning," Clark had a sly look on his face.

"Really, Mr. Kent? I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeves."

"So, are you having a good time Chloe?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"I'm having an excellent time, Jimmy," Chloe reassured.

"Good," Jimmy said relieved. "So what else do you want to do?"

"I'm kinda longing for coffee," Lois butt in.

"You always want coffee, Lois," Chloe shot back.

"Coffee sounds good, actually. There's a 'Starbucks' around the corner. How about we go there next?" Jimmy suggested.

"Perfect! Coffee it is," Lois said dragging Clark down the sidewalk.

"What's the big rush?" Jimmy asked as Lois and Clark zipped past.

"Lois is addicted to coffee," Chloe explained.

"Come on!" Lois called from the corner of the street.

* * *

After the four had finished their coffee, they continued to walk around the block, when they saw a man giving a woman, who they all assumed was his girlfriend, a dozen white roses.

"I love white roses," Lois said, as she watched the couple.

"How romantic," Chloe commented.

When Clark was sure Lois, Jimmy and Chloe were preoccupied with the couple he took off. He had a plan. He had promised Lois the best date ever, and so far all they had done was have dinner and coffee. Well he did give her his jacket because she was cold, but he hardly thought that counted for anything. Hopefully she wouldn't get mad at him for taking off, but he had to.

Lois turned to say something to Clark and realized he was gone.

"Clark? Clark? Where'd you go Clark?" Lois called looking around. Chloe and Jimmy turned when they heard Lois and saw that Clark had disappeared.

_Clark must have gone to help someone. I'd better try to buy him some time,_ Chloe thought to herself.

"Where'd he go? That wasn't very polite," Jimmy commented.

_If only they knew,_ Chloe thought.

"I can't believe it. Clark took off on me. In the middle of our date. It wouldn't have been so bad, if he'd never shown up in the first place," Lois said, disappointment evident in her voice.

Chloe felt so bad for her cousin. _Lois is developing feelings for Clark. If only Clark would tell Lois, then she would understand why he left._

"Lois, I'm sure he has a good reason. You know Clark, I'm sure he wouldn't just take off on you. He seemed like he was having a really good time. Let's take a look around. I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Chloe tried to reassure her cousin and buy Clark some time.

Chloe took Lois' arm and the three began to walk down the street in search of Clark. As they were walking, Clark ran up behind them.

"Lois," he said softly. Lois, Jimmy, and Chloe turned around when they heard the voice.

"Clark?" Lois asked relieved to see him.

Chloe looked back and forth between Clark and Lois who were staring at each other. "Come on, Jimmy. Let's give them some time alone."

Clark and Lois looked at Jimmy and Chloe who crossed the street and headed down another until they were out of sight.

Lois turned her attention back to Clark who was still watching where Jimmy and Chloe had disappeared to. He felt Lois watching him and moved his eyes in her direction then turned his head. Lois examined Clark's appearance to try and figure out where he had disappeared to a few minutes ago. She noticed that his baby blue dress shirt was wrinkled, his hair was messed up like he had been out in a lot of wind, his tie was loosened, and he was keeping a hand hidden behind his back.

"Clark, you're a mess," Lois told him, as she stepped toward him, fixed his shirt, tightened his tie, and combed his hair with her fingers. At first she seemed like she was trying to avoid the subject. "Where did you go?" She asked quietly. She seemed afraid of the answer.

"I went to get something for you," he answered softly.

"For me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Clark smiled at her. "I got this for you," Clark revealed what had been hidden behind his back.

"You got me a white rose?" Lois asked, her eyes glistening with admiration and appreciation as she excepted his gift.

"Yeah. I promised the best date ever. So I got you your favorite flower."

"Thank-you, Clark," Lois stepped forward wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Is there anything else I can get you Miss Lane?"

"Clark, as much as I love your generosity, please don't worry about getting me anything else. You've already made this the best date I've ever been on. Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For tonight." She smiled. "Now. How about we go find Chloe and Jimmy?"Clark smiled as Lois walked off in the direction Chloe and Jimmy had headed earlier.

"Wait up," Clark called, jogging toward Lois, who stopped to wait for him. He liked this side of Lois.

* * *

"Okay, Lana. I'm leaving for Metropolis. Don't forget to call Clark. You know what you have to do right?" Lex asked as he closed his suitcase.

"I have to call Clark and act like I'm worried about you going to Metropolis, because I think you're after Lois," Lana answered.

"That's my girl. I'll call you when I get there," Lex said. "And you know my cell number if there's a problem." Lex then kissed Lana for a minute, looked into her eyes and left the mansion to go to Metropolis. Lex was capable of a lot of evil things, the only good emotions he had were the ones he had for Lana. He truly loved her, and she loved him. Clark and Lana's attraction was only physical. With Lex and Lana it was both emotional and physical.

"Bye, Lex," Lana waved hating for him to go.

"I love you," Lex said as he shut the door.

* * *

It was after 1:00 when Clark, Jimmy, Lois and Chloe arrived back at the apartment. They had all just gotten in the apartment when the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Clark rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" Clark paused.

"Oh hi, Mom," he said into the receiver.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go, Chloe. I had fun. We should do this again sometime," Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah. How about in two weeks? I'll be in Smallville next weekend," Chloe explained.

"Great," Jimmy grinned from ear to ear.

Lois watched the scene unfold before her, and she giggled to herself.

"Good," Chloe smiled.

"I can't wait," said Jimmy.

"Me either."

"Um... Bye," Jimmy said nervously.

"Bye," Chloe said a little confused.

"Bye, Jimmy," Lois called as Jimmy from the couch as Jimmy left.

Jimmy smiled and waved to Lois, then disappeared.

"Bye, Mom," Clark hung up the phone. "Jimmy's gone?"

"Just left. Chloe and him have a date again in two weeks, so I guess that leaves us all alone," Lois said.

"Or... We could go see a movie and get some dinner," suggested Clark.

"Alright," Lois smiled. _Did Clark just ask me out?_

"So, Clark, what did your mom want?" Chloe's inquisitive nature took over.

"She called to tell me I should watch out for Lex. Lionel thinks he's up to something too." The phone rang again. "Hello? Clark grabbed it from it's cradle.

"Lana?" Clark asked concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I'll be on my guard."

"I won't let anything happen."

"Bye." Clark put down the phone and looked out at the two giggling women in the living room. If Lana was right, then Lois could be in a lot of danger and not realize it.

"So you had a good time with Clark tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, actually I did. I had an amazing time. It was great. Lana's a fool for letting that man go."

"You like Clark," Chloe's eyes lit up as she taunted Lois.

"No! Chloe, I do not!" Lois' face flushed.

"Yes you do!" Chloe smiled.

"Chloe, I don't!" Lois cried.

"Don't what?" Clark interrupted. Both girls looked at Clark Kent standing in the doorway of their living room. By now he had his tie removed, his shirt was untucked, the top buttons were undone, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"I...Don't have the interview with the shelter's administrator reschedule for our story. We have to take care of that matter tomorrow. Well I'm off to bed," Lois lied, then turned to Chloe and whispered, "Thanks a lot Chloe!"

Chloe smiled then looked at Clark. "Was that your mom again?" Chloe questioned as Lois turned to leave.

"No. Lana."

"Lana?!" Lois blurted out as she spun around in the doorway.

"Yeah," Clark looked back at Lois. "She called to tell me, Lex is here. In Metropolis. And he's after you Lois."

"Me? What did I do? Sure I may have called him the 'Bald Billionaire' a few times, but never to his face," Lois said. Chloe looked at her cousin.

"I don't know why he's after you, Lois, but I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Clark promised.

"I know you won't."

"So, Chloe. I take it you had a good time with Jimmy tonight. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to go out with him again." Clark said.

"Yeah. It was really fun. You two must have had a good time together too, or else you wouldn't be going to dinner and a movie next weekend," replied Chloe.

"We had fun, but before you bring it any further, Chloe, we're just friends," Clark stressed his point. Lois smirked at Chloe.

"Okay," Chloe smiled.

"We should all probably get some rest. We have to do an interview tomorrow," Lois suggested.

"Good idea," Clark agreed. Then all three headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicion

Chapter 6

"**Suspicion"**

The next morning Chloe and Lois awoke to the smell of pancakes. The two entered the kitchen where they found Clark.

"Good morning, girls," Clark noticed them.

"What's all this?" Chloe inquired.

"I decided to make the two of you breakfast," Clark explained.

"Wow, The Boy Wonder, cooks," Lois commented as she sat down and began to eat.

"Dig in, Chloe," Clark encouraged.

"I will," Chloe responded as she sat down.

"This is really good," Lois complimented.

"Mrs. Kent has really rubbed off on you," added Chloe.

"Thanks," Clark replied.

"Oh, Clark, we have to reschedule our interview with Mrs. Collins today," Lois said.

"Already taken care of. We'll be interviewing her this afternoon," Clark filled Lois in.

"That's great. Now all we have to do is prepare our interview questions," Lois commented.

"For two people who didn't want to do this story together, you sure are working together well. I figured you'd have each other killed by now," said Chloe.

"We can be civil, Chloe. Last night is proof of that," Lois said. "I'm gonna go get a shower," Lois dismissed herself.

"Great, now there'll be no hot water left," Clark teased.

"At least I don't take marathon showers, Smallville."

"That's right, you take half hour showers," Clark argued.

"Oh, shut-up, Smallville," Lois said as she headed to the bathroom.

"So much for the two of you not fighting," Chloe laughed.

* * *

"Yes," Lex spoke into his cell phone.

"I want two people to follow them around Metropolis."

"Their names are Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan. I want them followed." Lex then hung up his phone.

"Let the games begin, Clark. By the end of all this, I will know your secret," Lex commented to himself.

* * *

"Okay, Lois. I'm off to meet Jimmy. You and Clark should probably get going soon," Chloe said looking at her watch.

"We will as soon as Clark gets out of the bathroom!" Lois shouted so Clark would hear.

"Bye, cuz," Chloe giggled.

"Bye, Chlo." Lois shut the door behind Chloe.

"Ready to go?" Clark startled Lois. Lois turned to see Clark standing behind her, his hair dripping and he was buttoning up his shirt.

"Plaid? Clark I thought you had moved on from plaid."

"Well it was all I could find, now come on. We can't be late."

* * *

Lex sat in his expensive silver Porsche, just outside Clark, Lois and Chloe's apartment. When he saw Clark and Lois come out he picked up his cell phone and called the two men he had hired to follow Clark and Lois.

"They're leaving now. Get on their trail," Lex hung up the phone and watched Clark.

Clark kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him and Lois. He quickly looked around and saw Lex's Porsche. After Lana's warning yesterday, he didn't want Lex anywhere near Lois, or Chloe for that matter. The whole way down the street, Clark didn't take his eyes off Lois for fear that something might happen to her.

"Smallville, what the hell?" Clark looked at Lois in confusion. "Are you ever gonna stop staring at me? It's giving me the creeps."

"Sorry, Lois. It's just, when we left the apartment, Lex's car was outside. So I'm trying to keep you in my sight."

"Look, Clark, I think I can handle the 'Bald Billionaire'. Try not to worry about me too much."

* * *

Chloe and Jimmy sat in a small café, enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Chloe, are you okay? You seem distracted," Jimmy said snapping Chloe out of her daze.

"What? I'm sorry Jimmy. It's just, Lana called yesterday. She told Clark, Lex is in town and he's after L:ois. Now I can't stop worrying about her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Jimmy reassured.

"Jimmy, no offense, but you don't know Lex like we do. He's ruthless. He'll do anything to get what he wants. No matter who he hurts."

* * *

"He's my son. I know when he's up to something," Lionel said into the phone.

"Yes. I want him followed. You are to report everything you find back to me."

"Thank-you. Goodbye." Lionel hung up the phone.

"Are they going to follow him, Lionel?" Martha questioned.

"Yes. When they found out I was Lionel Luthor, they put someone on his trail right away."

"Good. I was worried about Clark, I think of Lois as a daughter, and I've known Chloe since she moved to Smallville, she's like a daughter."

"Don't worry, Martha. Everything will be fine. I have to leave for Metropolis right now, but I'll be back in a day or so." Lionel assured her.

"You're going to Metropolis? Why?"

"I'm going to confront Lex. Tell him to leave Clark, Lois and Chloe alone."

"You think he'll listen?"

"I know he won't, but it never hurts to try."

"Okay, bye Lionel."

"Goodbye, Senator Kent." Lionel left The Talon to head to Metropolis.

* * *

"Any more questions?" Mrs. Collins asked.

"No that will be it," Lois said looking over her notes.

"Thank-you for the interview, Mrs. Collins," Clark said.

"Well let me show you out," Mrs. Collins said.

"Before we leave, Mrs. Collins, I'd just like to say I think what you're doing here at the shelter is amazing. I'd like to commend you on your work," Lois told the administrator of the shelter.

"Well thank-you Miss. Lane," said the woman who had blonde hair and was a little shorter than Lois.

"You're welcome, Goodbye," Lois said.

"Good day Miss. Lane, Mr. Kent," Mrs. Collins said as Clark and Lois left.

"Wow, Lois. I'm impressed with how much you knew about what happens at the shelter. You really did your research on this one," Clark complimented.

"Well actually, Clark, I really didn't have to do a lot of research."

"How did you know so much about the shelter? Even with the research I did I had no idea what you were talking about."

"The reason I knew so much about the shelter was because Chloe and I have an aunt who was a victim of domestic violence. She had to go into a shelter like this."

"Lois, I didn't know that."

"It's not exactly something you go around bragging about, Clark."

"I understand that."

"There was one time her ex-husband had beaten her so badly that she was unrecognizable. That was actually when she decided to get help from a shelter."

"Lois, I'm sorry."

"Clark, it's alright. It happened a long time ago. You didn't know about it, and you couldn't change it. Now come on so we can interview some of the women from the shelter."

* * *

"Thank-you for driving me home, Jimmy."

"You're welcome."

"Oh no," Chloe blurted, as she stared at something.

"Chloe? What is it?"

"That's Lex's car. What's he doing here?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said.

"Lois!" Chloe shrieked. She grabbed her cell phone and called Lois.

* * *

Lois' cell phone began to ring. Lois took it out of her purse and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Chloe."

"Is she okay?" Clark demanded. Lois put up a finger to her lips to silence Clark.

"Yeah."

"What? He's still there? Don't worry Chloe. Clark and I are fine."

"Can you and Jimmy pick us up so Lex won't notice us?"

"Yeah, we're on Elm St."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

"What did she say?" Clark inquired.

"Lex is still hanging around the apartment. She wanted to make sure we were okay. Jimmy and Chloe are gonna come pick us up."

"Alright." Clark knew perfectly well he could protect himself, Lois and Chloe from Lex. But if it made Lois feel better to be with Chloe, then he wouldn't stop her.

"I can't believe he's still hanging around the apartment," Lois mumbled.

"When Lex is obsessed with something he doesn't give up until he gets it," Clark said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Smallville," Lois snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to warn you."

"That doesn't make me feel much better. I know what Lex is like, Clark."

"Sorry. Lois you do realize I won't let anything happen to you." Lois looked at Clark. "I'd die before I'd let him hurt you."

"Thank-you, Clark," Lois showed her gratitude with a hug.

"I never thought you'd give me a hug. Especially when I'm wearing plaid."

"Way to ruin the moment, Clarky," Lois gave Clark a punch in the shoulder. At that moment a car pulled up and stopped beside the two.

Clark looked at the Porsche and became suspicious. Lex got out of the car in front of Clark and Lois.

"Hello, Clark," Lex said turning his full attention to Lois. "Lois."

"What do you want, Luthor?" Lois asked shooting glares of hate at Lex.

"I just wanted to be polite by stopping and giving a friendly hello. To two of my acquaintances," Lex lied through his teeth.

"Knock it off, Lex. What are you doing here?" Clark demanded.

"Well I'm just here in Metropolis on business, Clark," Lex said still not taking his eyes off Lois.

"What type of business?" Clark asked boldly, causing Lex to turn his attention to Clark.

"Is this an interview for 'The Daily Planet', Clark?" Clark stared Lex in the eyes while Lois studied Lex's form, facial gestures, and listened to every word he said. "If you must know, Clark, I'm here on business with 'Luthorcorp'." Lex looked at his watch. "I should really get going. I can't be late." Lex looked at Lois again and gave her an evil smile, "Goodbye, Lois." He then got in his car and drove down the street.

"I don't trust him," Lois told Clark.

"I know. I don't either," Clark said.

"Did you see the way he was staring at me?"

"I know."

"There you are," Chloe said walking up behind Lois and Clark with Jimmy hot on her heels.

"Hey, Chlo," Lois waved.

"We've been looking all over for you," Chloe said.

"I told you we were on Elm St., Chloe. It's not all that big," Lois argued.

"Did Lex talk to you, when you saw him?" Clark questioned.

"No we called you and left. Why?"

"Because we just talked to Lex. And we know for sure he's up to something," Clark explained.

"You had to see the way he was looking at me, Chlo. It was creepy," Lois spoke up.

"How did he know to come here? I mean we just left him at the apartment. We didn't speak to him, and there was definitely no way he could of overheard Lois and Chloe on the phone. So how did he know that Clark and Lois were on Elm St.?" Jimmy pondered.

"I don't know, but I want to get home," Lois said.

"Right. Follow me, the car is this way," Jimmy walked off. Lois followed, and then Chloe, but Clark stayed behind. Chloe noticed him and stopped.

"Are you coming, Clark?" She then noticed that Clark was listening to something. "Clark what is it?"

"Follow Jimmy and Lois. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What?"

"There's a bank robbery taking place," Clark said as he started to head off in the opposite direction.

"Clark, it could be dangerous."

"I know. That's why I don't want you there."

"But what about you?"

"Chloe, I'm invincible, remember?"

"Right."

"I need you to cover for me with Lois and Jimmy."

"You know you're becoming a real 'Super Hero'. You're gonna need a name and a disguise."

"Chloe, go!"

"Sorry. Good luck," Chloe said as she ran off and Clark sped off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Chloe got in the front seat of Jimmy's car.

"Chloe, where's Clark? You know tall, dark hair, baby blue eyes, overprotective?" Lois asked.

"Clark asked if we could wait a few minutes. He saw something in a store he wanted to pick up for Mrs. Kent's birthday."

"What?! Mrs. Kent's birthday isn't for another two months."

"You know this how?" Asked Jimmy.

"Mrs. Kent is like a mother to me. I lived with them for a year," Lois answered.

"Lois, at least Clark's gifts aren't as bad as your cakes," Chloe commented.

"Ha, funny, Chlo."

* * *

Clark stopped outside the bank. _How am I going to do this without being recognized? _He wondered. He realized the best plan he had was to shoot the main security camera out with his heat vision, then use his super speed.

He super sped into the bank, shot the camera out then heard a gun shot. He turned and saw the gunman. _There may be enough time,_ Clark thought, as he super sped after the bullet. He ran after it and managed to grab it just before it hit the bank teller. He dropped the bullet to the ground and ran to the bank robber. He knocked the gun from the robber's hands then knocked the man out. He made sure the man was knocked out before super speeding away.

Once outside, Clark slowed down again and listened. He heard sirens coming in his direction. He knew it was okay to leave. The bank situation was under control. He sped down the crowded streets of Metropolis toward Jimmy's car. When he got within fifty feet of the car he slowed his pace to a jog. He jogged up to the car and sat in the backseat next to Lois.

"Sorry I took so long."

"That's alright, Clark. You were only about five minutes," Chloe said.

"So, what did you get for your Mom, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"My Mom?"

"Chloe said, you were getting her a birthday gift, even though her birthday isn't for another two months."

"Yeah, well, when I looked at the gift, I decided I didn't like it," Clark said.

"It's probably for the best, Clark. You have poor taste in gifts."

"This coming from a girl, who can't bake a cake."

"Listen, Smallville, I can't bake cakes, but I'm really good at picking out the perfect gift. So whenever you're ready to pick up a gift for your mom, let me know. I'll help you."

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Clark teased.

"Funny," Lois said as she punched Clark in the arm.

* * *

Lex walked into 'The Luthor Penthouse' in Metropolis.

"Welcome home, Lex," Lionel said as he walked toward his son. Lex rooled his eyes and went to make himself a drink.

"What do you want, Dad?" Lex asked taking a sip of his Scotch.

"Leave Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan alone."

"Dad, I can't."

"Lex, you're obsessed."

"Dad, what would you do if you knew someone was hiding an extraordinary gift from the world?"

"Lex, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Clark Kent, Dad. He has an extraordinary gift."

"What gift would that be?" Lionel played dumb.

"I don't know yet. That's what I want to find out. I think believe Lois, and even Chloe are the keys to unlocking his secret."

"Lex-"

"I know Clark is an amazing person, with an amazing gift. I won't stop until I know what that gift is," Lex said as Lionel shook his head, "You know the way out, Dad," Lex said as he headed to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 Superman

Chapter 7

"**The Birth Of Superman"**

Back at the apartment, later that night. Jimmy had just left to go home and Lois was in the kitchen making her third cup of coffee that night. Chloe and Clark sat in the living room talking.

"Did you come up with a name?" Chloe pressed.

"A name for what? The story Lois and I are writing?" Clark wondered.

"No a Super Hero name," Chloe whispered.

"Chloe, no."

"Well, did you think of a disguise?"

"No. Chloe I'm not a super hero."

"Yes you are. Clark, Everyday you save people you don't know, out of the goodness of your heart. You are a hero."

"Fine, Chloe, I'm a hero. But I refuse to go around town in a disguise with a Super Hero name."

"Alright, Clark. But just you wait and see. A few months from now and you'll be running around town in a red cape with a cool name."

"I doubt that, Chloe."

"Hey, guys. So what are you talking about?" Lois asked as she entered the living room wht her cup of coffee.

"Nothing really. Just a story I'm working on for 'The Planet'," Chloe covered.

"Oh, you mean the one about the drug bust?" Lois questioned.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"I'm going to bed," Clark said looking at his watch.

"Goodnight," Chloe said.

"Goodnight, Skippy," Lois said.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Clark smiled then he turned to Lois, saying one word, "Lois."

"Smallville," Lois retorted. Then Clark turned and headed down the hallway to his bedroom, and Lois watched him. When Clark shut the door Lois turned back to Chloe.

"You and Clark are really getting along well lately," Chloe commented.

"I know," Lois said smiling at Chloe.

_

* * *

Clark flew high above the roofs of the Metropolis skyscrapers. He flew all over the city until he approached the apartment building he lived in with Lois and Chloe. He flew into the apartment through an open window, and then into one of the bedrooms, but he was unsure of which room he was in. He stopped above a bed and looked down at the sleeping figure._

"_Not this dream again," Clark whispered to himself._

"_What dream, Smallville?" Clark looked at the figure on the bed below him, who was now rolled over to face him. He looked at the girl lying below him. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes._

"_Lois!?" He exclaimed._

Clark's eyes flew open and he fell onto his bed from where he had been floating above it, while he slept. The bed broke on impact with his body. Lois and Chloe heard the crash and rushed to his room.

"Clark, are you alright? We heard a bang," Chloe said, knowing perfectly well Clark couldn't be hurt.

"What the hell did you do to your bed, Smallville?" Lois asked as she examined the bed.

Clark looked at the two girls in his room, then at his bed. He knew he could explain this to Chloe, but Lois was a different story. It was times like these he wished he had of just gotten his own apartment, if only it didn't cost so much to rent. Then he remembered he was sitting on his floor wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"It's not like we haven't seen it before," Lois said looking at Clark. "Now what happened?"

"I don't know what happened. It just collapsed while I was sleeping," Clark said, still a little unsure of what happened himself.

"Sure, Skippy. Beds just don't collapse," Lois argued.

"Well, it did," Clark fought. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"I'm going back to bed," Lois said as she left the room.

"Clark, that bed just didn't collapse, did it?" Chloe asked once Lois was gone.

"I had a dream," Clark explained.

"A dream? Clark, what kind of dream makes you break a bed?" Chloe questioned.

"It wasn't a bad dream. Chloe I was flying."

"You're afraid of heights."

"I know, but I flew. I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was happy."

"Okay. So you had a good dream. What else happened in it?"

"I flew all over Metropolis, then back here. Then above Lois while she slept."

"Above Lois?"

"When I woke up, I was floating above the bed, then I fell and it broke."

"You were floating above Lois?"

"Yeah. Chloe, I've had a dream like that before. Only last time I was floating above Lana."

"You woke up floating then too?"

"Yeah."

"So something in the dreams must have triggered your flying. So, what did both dreams have in common?"

"I don't know. Both girls in the dreams have the initials LL?"

"No. Clark, you said you were happy in the dream."

"Yeah. I was very happy. And the first time I had the dream, I was happy in it."

"So, the happiness must make you float."

"Maybe, but why was I happy?"

"Well in the first dream with Lana, it was because you thought you were in love with her..."

"But what about the dream with Lois?" Clark wondered. Chloe looked at Clark devilishly, with a smile plastered on her face from ear to ear.

"No! Chloe, No!" Clark grimaced.

"You're falling for Lois," Chloe mused and skipped around Clark, trying her best to tease him.

"No. Chloe, I'm not. She's loud, she's bossy, she's rude, she's stuck up. I can't stand her."

"You like her," Chloe said as she hoped off to her bedroom.

"I don't like Lois," Clark whispered to convince himself, with no luck. "Do I like her?" He asked, realizing the answer. "Great. I'm falling for Lois Lane." Clark grabbed a pillow and a blanket and headed to the couch in the living room.

* * *

Clark finally got comfortable on the couch, when he heard a commotion come from one of the streets below the apartment.

"Get out of the car now!" A man's voice yelled.

"No! Not my Lexus, the owner of the car yelped.

"Great. A car-jacking. And it had to be a 'LEX'-us, to remind me that Lex is after Lois," Clark mumbled to himself. "I better go help."

Clark ran to his room, grabbed a blue t-shirt with a large red 'S' in a yellow and red shield on the front and said 'Smallville High School', it was a shirt he had received when he was on the football team. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans, then he got his red jacket from the closet and ran off in super speed to find the stolen car.

* * *

Jimmy Olsen walked down Main St. taking pictures of anything and everything he saw of interest. He heard a woman making a fuss, so he turned and adjusted the lense of his camera to snap a picture of her. Just as Jimmy was snapping the picture Clark sped past and was caught in the shot. Jimmy looked at the small display screen of his camera and noticed a blurry figure speeding by in his picture.

"What's that? It looks like a man," Jimmy said looking up to see if the man was still there. "He's fast," Jimmy continued to say looking at the screen again. Jimmy looked at the blue and red blur on the screen. On then man's chest he could faintly make out a red 'S' in a red and yellow shield. "What does 'S' stand for? Who is this guy?" Jimmy mumbled as he looked around the street once more. "More importantly, where did he go?"

Clark ran down the street looking for the stolen car. As he ran he could feel the wind against his face and he could feel it whip through his hair. He stopped and listened closely for the sound of the car. Then he heard it. Clark heard the brakes screech as the car rounded a corner a few blocks ahead.

He took off once again, one thing on his mind. He had to stop the car without causing any damages to it. When he finally saw the car he wondered how to stop it.

He decided to run beside it, traveling the same speed as the car and tap on the window, to try and talk the driver into stopping before someone got hurt.

Clark took off, and when he reached the speed of the car he began tapping on the window. The driver turned to see Clark. When he saw Clark running beside the car he swerved in shock, almost colliding with another car.

The car the that was almost hit wasn't as lucky. It swerved and crashed. Clark had to leap over it, which slowed him. _That was too close. The people in the car that crashed could have been killed. I need a new plan._ Clark thought.

The best thing Clark could come up with was to get in front of the car and hope the driver would stop without hitting Clark.

Clark ran through the crowded street again, leaping over any oncoming traffic. He finally caught up to the car again and leapt a fair distance in front of the vehicle.

The driver caught sight of Clark and slammed on the breaks.

Clark drew in a long deep breath and held it in as he heard the brakes begin to screech along the pavement, leaving black streaks behind.

The car began to slow, but not nearly enough. Clark and the car were going to collide unless Clark came up with something fast.

As his mind raced, Clark released the breath he had been holding in his chest. He knew his breath was as strong as a hurricane wind. It might just work. It stopped the car immediately and bent several parking meters and four traffic poles.

"It worked," Clark spoke to himself.

He stood in awe of what had just happened. When he noticed the thief had gotten out of the car and was running down the street. Clark sped after the man and grabbed him by the left arm. When Clark grabbed the man, the man spun around and swung his right arm toward Clark.

Clark realized the man was planning on punching him which didn't worry Clark, until something small caught his eye.

On the man's ring finger he wore a gold ring with a chunk of Kryptonite on it. Clark didn't have enough time to react. As the meteor rock got closer to Clark's face it began to glow.

The man punched Clark in the nose knocking Clark down. Clark felt pain shoot through his face, a feeling he wasn't very familiar with. Blood dripped from Clark's nose and he felt sick to his stomach.

Clark realized the man was about to hit him again, but Clark used his heat vision to destroy the ring. The man's fist connected with Clark's face, but this time had no effect. The man was confused as he looked at Clark. Clark stood up and smiled at the man, before reaching his hand out and tapping the man on the forehead with enough force to knock him out, but not seriously injure the man.

The man fell to the ground. Clark picked him up and put him in the Lexus. Clark got in the car and drove it back toward where he had left the owner. He stopped the car in front of the woman and quickly got out and sped back home.

* * *

The woman who owned the car looked in it when it stopped in front of her. The engin wasn't even shut off and the driver's door was left open, but the man who had stolen the car, lay in the passenger's seat passed out, but no one was in the driver's seat. She was sure she had seen someone driving the car towards her, but what happened to that person. She was sure it was a man, but he wasn't there now. _Where did he go?_

She didn't get a good look at the man who had returned her car, but from what she did see, she knew the man was handsome. She was very grateful to him for bringing her car back. She took out her cell phone and called the police to come arrest the thief.

* * *

Lois stumbled down the dark hall until she reached the kitchen. Her hand banged on the wall, clumsily, until she found the light switch. She flipped the light on and went to the fridge. She opened up the fridge and took out a pitcher of water, and got a glass from the cupboard. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it. She placed the glass in the sink and the pitcher back in the fridge. She was about to head back to her bedroom, but she stopped. She glanced back at the couch to see if Clark was asleep. She was shocked to see he wasn't there.

She heard a noise from in the hallway outside. She heard the lock on the door turn. She got afraid that someone was trying to break into the apartment so she grabbed the first thing she saw to hit them with.

She held the glass vase over her head and when the boor began to open she dropped it on the head of the intruder.

"What was that for?" Clark yelped.

"Sorry! I thought you were someone breaking in. Did I cut you?" Lois asked concerned.

"No," Clark replied.

"Are you sure? Let me check. Here sit on the couch," she dragged him over and noticed the blood under his nose. "What happened to your nose, Clark?" Lois demanded.

Clark lifted his hand to touch the blood. He looked at it on his fingertips. He had forgotten it was there.

"Did I do that when I hit you?" Lois asked.

"No. I don't know what happened. I must be having a nose bleed," Clark lied.

"And all this time I thought Clark Kent couldn't bleed," Lois said.

"Funny, Lois."

"Stay here, Clark. I'll be back in a second," Lois went into the kitchen and returned with a handful of napkins.

Clark noticed the shirt she was wearing, when she returned.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lois looked down. "It must have gotten mixed up with my laundry."

"I bet," Clark replied.

"Here," Lois extended her hand.

"What are these for?" Clark asked examining the napkins.

"For your nose, Smallville," Lois said pushing his hand with the napkins toward his nose. "Pinch the bridge of your nose and tip your head back to stop the bleeding."

"Right," Clark said.

"The good news is, the vase didn't cut you head," Lois told Clark as she examined the top of his head. How she reached that high was still a mystery to her. Clark was 6' 3" to her 5' 7". That was a whole 7 inches taller.

"That's a surprise," Clark said sarcastically, although he knew he couldn't be hurt unless Kryptonite was involved, which was what happened to his nose in the first place.

"If you're going to be like that, Clark, I won't help," Lois said as she got up to leave..

"Wait," Clark said grabbing Lois hand.

Both felt an attraction when their hands touched, but tried to ignore it. After all, this was Smallville and bossy Lois.

"Thank-you, for taking care of me," Clark said releasing Lois' hand before he did something stupid.

"And...?" Lois pried.

"And... I'm sorry?" Clark said hoping that was what Lois wanted him to say.

"You're welcome. And I forgive you, Clarky," Lois said.

Lois then looked at Clark questioningly.

"So where did you go tonight? You're all dressed," Lois commented.

"I went for a walk, because I couldn't sleep. Do you know how uncomfortable that couch is?" Clark joked.

"Actually no. Because I've never broken my bed before," Lois teased.

"Ha, Ha. Good one," Clark mocked.

"I'm going to bed. We have work in the morning. See you then," Lois said heading off to bed.

"Goodnight," Clark called to her as he took off his shirt and jeans and lay down, trying to get comfortable again. He was too long for this couch.

Lois looked back and giggled at him, before going in her room and shutting the door.

* * *

The next morning Clark, Lois and Chloe were getting ready for work.

"Hey do you guys want to car pool to work with Jimmy and me today? He's picking me up in a few minutes," Chloe said.

"Actually, Chloe, we're going to work together in my car today," Lois replied.

"OH. I see," Chloe teased.

"Chloe, no. It's not like that. We have an interview at lunch time," Lois explained.

"And you're driving?" Chloe questioned.

"Pray for me," Clark whispered, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Oh, that's real funny, Smallville," Lois scowled.

"Lois, I'm sorry, but almost every time you get behind the wheel of a car, you're involved in an accident," Chloe pointed out.

"Crap! We're running late, Clark. Perry wanted us in early to see how much progress we've made," Lois grabbed Clark by the arm and dragged him to the door.

"Now she's gonna have to speed, Clark," Chloe taunted.

"Help! Chloe!" Clark pleaded looking back.

"Oh, Smallville, knock it off," Lois said.

Chloe laughed at them. They were always funny to watch. They were better than any movie.

* * *

"Get off the road!" Lois shouted and honked the horn of her car at the car in front of her.

Clark looked at Lois in disbelief and fear. Normally he didn't fear for his life, but Lois' driving made him scared. And Clark knew only Kryptonite could hurt him, or kill him for that matter.

"We're here," Lois said as she undid her seatbelt.

Clark looked out the window of the car at 'The Daily Planet'. He had been so preoccupied with making sure Lois didn't hit anyone, that he had no idea how they had gotten here.

"Are you coming?" Lois asked before she shut her car door.

Clark jumped out of the car and followed Lois across the street. They entered the building and got in the elevator.

Lois reached out and touched the button for the top floor.

"What exactly does Mr. White, want to see us about?" Clark asked.

"Clark, you're such a 'Boy Scout'," Lois teased.

"Why? What do you mean?" Clark questioned.

"Why do you call Perry, Mr. White? It sounds so childish," Lois told Clark.

"I call him Mr. White, because he's our boss, Lois."

The elevator door opened and Lois walked toward Perry's office with Clark close behind her.

"Why do you call him Perry?" Clark asked Lois who turned to the receptionist.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent," Lois said to the woman.

"You can go right in," answered the receptionist.

"Thank-you," Lois whispered.

"Well? I'm waiting," Clark said.

"I don't know, Clark," Lois said as Perry walked out.

"Lane, Kent, come into my office and tell me how the story is going," Perry said.

"Yes Mr. White," Lois responded as Clark gave her a funny look.

"I thought you called him Perry?" Clark whispered.

"Sh! Not to his face!" Lois hissed.

"Well, have a seat," Perry pointed to two chairs.

"Thank-you, sir," Clark said as he sat down.

"So, what have you got for me?" Perry asked as he looked between Clark and Lois.

"Well, Mr. White, we-"

"Please, call me Perry," He cut Lois off.

"Well, 'Perry', we've interviewed the administrator, we found out how many women and children the shelter takes in, and how much money the shelter brings in through fundraisers, donations and other sources," Lois started.

"And, we're going back to the shelter today to interview some of the women who were victims of violence, and we plan to interview some members of the Metropolis P.D. about domestic violence and how many cases are reported each year compared to our internet research," Clark put in.

"Good, good," said Perry.

Perry's intercom came on and the receptionist's voice came through.

"Mr. White, Jimmy Olsen and Chloe Sullivan are here to see you."

"Send them in," Perry replied.

"Would you like us to leave?" Clark asked.

"No, no. Stay. I'm not finished with you two yet."

"Hello, sir," Jimmy said as he entered the office.

"Hey cuz, Clark," Chloe waved.

"Hey CK, hey Lois," Jimmy said when he saw Clark and Lois.

"Mr. White, you should see the picture Jimmy took last night," Chloe said.

"Well, let's see it," Perry tapped his desk.

Jimmy laid the picture on Perry's desk and everyone gathered around it

"Who's this guy?" Perry asked.

Clark immediately recognized himself.

"When did you take this picture?" Clark asked.

"Last night," Jimmy replied. "A woman's car was stolen. He caught the thief."

"He's fast," Lois said. "Who is he?"

"And what does 'S' stand for?" Jimmy pointed to the 'S' on the shirt.

"We're going to print a story on him," Perry announced.

"Who's going to write it?" Chloe quickly asked.

"I'll figure that out when we have a name for him," Perry answered Chloe.

"Like what?" Jimmy pried.

"Like, 'The Bullet', 'Speedy', 'The Flash',-"

"The Flash?" Everyone looked at Perry except for Lois who was staring at the picture.

"I think we should call him 'Superman'," Lois said.

"Superman. That's good. I like it. Lois you're going to write a story on this guy. I want to know everything you can find out about him," Perry told Lois. "Can you handle two stories at once?" Perry asked.

"Yes, sir," Lois said not wanting to turn down the opportunity to write a big story.

"You may all go, get to work," Perry told everyone. "Lane, I want that story tomorrow," Perry said.

"Looks like you have a name. Now all you need is a costume and a symbol," Chloe whispered to Clark.

"I'm not wearing a costume Chloe."

* * *

"Great two stories at once," Lois mumbled under her breath.

"You didn't have to write both, Perry gave you the option," Clark said.

"Quiet, Smallville! I wasn't talking to you. How did you hear me anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Where am I suppose to start with this Superman story?"

"Well, why don't you start with Jimmy? He took the picture, he was there," Clark offered.

"Good idea. I bet Superman stopped that bank robbery and rescued that woman who was kidnaped last week too, Lois shared her theory with Clark.

"Maybe," Clark said.

"I'll talk to those people too and check the security tapes at the bank. Thanks for the help, Clark," Lois took her notepad to Jimmy's desk.

"Hey, Lois," Jimmy said when he saw the brunette approach his desk.

"Jimmy, can I ask you a few questions about the car theft?" Lois asked.

"Sure, although I'm not sure how much help I'll be," Jimmy said.

Clark watched from where Lois had left him standing. He didn't even notice Chloe come up behind him.

"Now that Lois is on the case you're defiantly going to need a disguise."

"You know something, Chloe. I think you may be right," Clark replied.

"Great. I can make it for you," Chloe offered.

"That would be great. I didn't know you could sew."

"Clark, I've been sewing since I was ten."

"Really? That's something to add to the list of things you didn't know about your best friend."

"Are there any particular colors you'd like your costume?"

"Well when Jimmy took the picture I was wearing blue and red. So use those colors."

"Since we're using primary colors, I'll use yellow too," Chloe said as she sized up Clark.

"What are you doing?"

"Clark, how do you look in spandex?"

Clark looked at Chloe worriedly.

* * *

The day went on. Clark had decided he'd call the police station and the shelter to schedule some interviews while Lois worked on the Superman story.

Lois was grateful to Clark for this. It really was a help to her, especially since she only had a day to find out as much as she could about Superman. Perry wanted the story in tomorrow's paper and so far all she had was leads. She had already interviewed the owner of the car that had been stolen the night before, and the arresting officer. The only one who had seen Superman was the owner and even then she didn't get a good look at him. All she could tell Lois was that he was handsome. Later in the day, Lois planned on talking to the man who had stolen the car. According to the police report he had fought with Superman. She also planned to talk to the man who had tried to rob the bank and the two kidnapers. Hopefully that would give her something to go with. She had called the bank to find out if she could interview the tellers working the day of the robbery and to find out if she could review the security tapes. They told her interviewing the tellers wouldn't be a problem, but there was no security tape, because the camera had been destroyed in the robbery.

Finally it was lunch time. Lois didn't even notice, she was so busy.

"Lois, it's lunch time. We have to go to the shelter and police station now," Clark told her.

"Right. Maybe when we're at the police station, I could interview the bank robber, the car-jacker, and the kidnapers," Lois said.

"Sure. We should have enough time for that if we go to the shelter first. If you want, I can interview some police officers while you interview those four people," Clark suggested trying to avoid anyone who would recognize him as Superman.

"Thanks, Clark. That would really help a lot. I have no idea how Perry expects me to have this story done by tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it finished. After all, you're Lois Lane, Ace Reporter," Clark winked.

"Thanks, Smallville."

"Anytime."

* * *

Clark and Lois had finished up at the shelter. Clark interviewed some policemen while Lois went to the jail cells to talk to the four felons. The first she talked to was the bank robber.

"Did you get to see the person, who stopped you from robbing the bank?" Lois asked.

"For a second. When he caught the bullet. He moved so fast it was hard to keep your eyes on him. The only thing I knew for sure was that he was tall."

"He caught a bullet?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, in his bare hand."

"So it was definitely a man?"

"Yes. He moved so quick. One minute he caught the bullet, the next the gun was gone from my hand and I was knocked out."

"So, you didn't see any distinguishing features?" Lois asked.

"Like I said. He was tall."

"How tall are we talking here.

"Well, I'm 5' 9", so he was definitely over 6'."

"Anything else?"

"He had dark hair."

"Black or Brown?"

"I don't know.

"Well, that'll be good enough. Thanks for talking with me," Lois said as she left the man.

Next she talked to the two kidnapers. All she found out from them was pretty much the same thing, except these two knew for sure he had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue and red, and he was about 6'3".

She then went to talk to the car-jacker.

"So what type of powers did he have?" Lois asked.

"He was faster than a speeding bullet. He was able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. He shot fire from his eyes. He bent metal poles and stopped a car with his breath. And he was as strong as steel," said the man.

"What did he look like, and what was he wearing?"

He was wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, blue t-shirt. The t-shirt had an 'S' on it and said 'Smallville High School'."

"Smallville?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Smallville. He was around 6'3", blue eyes, black hair. Maybe 19 or 20 years old. Good looking kid."

"That's the best description I've gotten all day."

"He knocked me out like it was nothing. All he did was tap me on the head. It was amazing how much strength he had in his finger alone. The only flaw he had, was he bled when I punched him in the nose. The second time I hit him though, it felt like I hit a wall."

"He bled when you hit him in the nose?" Lois double checked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the interview. Goodbye," Lois said as she was leaving. She came out to find Clark, who had just finished up his interviews.

* * *

"How did it go?" Clark asked.

"Great, 'Smallville'," Lois made sure she stressed the Smallville part.

"Clark, did you have a nose bleed last night?"

"Yeah-"

"And didn't you go for a walk last night? Where did you go?"

"Around the block," Clark answered.

"Don't you have a blue t-shirt that says 'Smallville High School'?"

"Yeah, but who from Smallville doesn't?" There are lots of people in Metropolis from Smallville."

"Is there a shield on the shirt with a red and yellow 'S'?"

"Yeah. Lois why are you asking all this?"

"Come on, Clark. A guy appears with black hair, blue eyes, handsome, about 6'3", was wearing a blue t-shirt that said 'Smallville High School', and a red jacket. The guy who stole the car punched Superman in the nose and he bled. You came home with a nose bleed last night. Every time something happens, you disappear. And just now, when I went to interview inmates, you stayed up here interviewing police officers, usually you take every opportunity you get to play big brother. You're Superman, aren't you, Clark."

"Lois that's outrageous. Don't you think you'd know if I had super powers? After all, you do live with me. And if someone punched me in the nose last night, don't you think it would be broken? And every time I've disappeared before, I've had a reason. And I don't always disappear. Lois, I'm sure this is all just one big coincidence. Now, let's get back to work. Lunch is almost over."

"Fine, Clark, but I'm going to keep my eye on you, and if you are Superman, I'll know."

"Well I guess I have nothing to worry about, because I'm not Superman," Clark tried to sound confident.

* * *

Clark and Lois arrived back at 'The Daily Planet'. Lois headed back to her desk and Clark went to see Chloe.

"Lois is on to me," Clark panicked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"She knows I'm Superman."

"What? How?"

"She talked to the guy who stole the car."

"Okay."

"He told her what I was wearing, what I looked like, and that he punched me in the nose causing it to bleed. Last night when I came home I had the exact same clothes on, I fit the description, and my nose was bleeding. I tried to cover, but I don't think she bought it."

"Clark, relax. She has no solid evidence as long as the guy didn't come out and say it was you."

"I didn't go near the people she interviewed, because I knew one was bound to recognize me."

"That's good thinking, Clark. We just need something to throw her off your trail." Chloe said.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute! How did your nose bleed? Aren't you invincible?"

"The guy was wearing a ring with Kryptonite in it."

"Ouch," Chloe said picturing how much pain Clark must have felt.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Chloe reassured.

"Yeah, well we better figure something out fast, before she makes a story out of me."

"Clark, why are you so worried? Remember when I found out? Did I make a story about you?"

"No, because you were my friend, and you wouldn't betray me."

"Exactly. And Lois is your friend too, Clark. I don't believe she'd make a story about you if she found out. Lois and I are more alike than you think."

"Maybe Lois wouldn't tell anyone about me, but right now, that's not a chance I'm willing to take."

"I understand, Clark. I just hope one day you will tell her. I don't want to see you make the same mistake with Lois that you made with Lana."

"Wait a minute, Chloe. Lois and I aren't even a couple. We're just friends."

"Right now you're just friends," Chloe grabbed some files from a drawer in her desk and stood up. "I think you and Lois are falling for each other," Chloe smiled and walked away.

Clark turned and looked at Lois, thinking about what Chloe had just said to him. He couldn't help the smile that crept on his face.

Lois felt like someone was watching her. When she looked up she saw Clark watching her and smiling. She smiled back, but couldn't feel uncomfortable knowing Clark was watching her. Something about Clark made her feel excited and nervous at the same time. _Oh no. Was she falling for the bumbling farm boy from Smallville? _When Lois realized she was falling for Clark, she panicked and starting working harder to erase the thought from her mind.

At that very moment Perry walked into the room.

"Sullivan, Olsen! I want you two to head to 132 Allan's Ave. There's a story developing there. There's a big fire! Get going!" He shouted across the room.

"Yes, sir!" Jimmy called grabbing his jacket and camera.

Chloe and Jimmy took off leaving Lois and Clark.

Clark knew what he had to do. He looked around the room quickly, to make sure no one was looking at him, especially Lois. When he was sure no one was watching he took off. He had to get to that fire in case someone need help.

Lois looked up to where Clark had been standing. He was gone. This was her chance to see Superman in action. Then it hit her, _Clark must've gone to the fire to help people._ If her theory was correct and Clark was Superman then he would definitely be at the fire. She had to get to 132 Allan's Ave.


	8. Chapter 8 Time

Chapter 8

"**It's Time"**

Chloe and Jimmy stood outside the burning building. Jimmy took pictures of the fire while Chloe spoke to firemen and police officers.

Clark arrived shortly after Chloe and Jimmy.

Chloe spotted him looking at the building.

"Excuse me," Chloe said to the fire chief, before she walked over to Clark.

"What's happening?" Clark asked.

"There's a little girl trapped on the top floor. They can't get to the floor to rescue her. Clark, this looks like a job for Superman."

"I'm going," Clark said.

"Good luck," Chloe said as Clark super sped into the building.

"Chloe!" Lois yelled as she got out of her car and ran up to Chloe.

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

"I knew Superman would be here, so I came to see him in action. I think Clark's here too. You haven't seen him around have you?"

"No," Chloe smiled and looked toward the burning building. _How's Clark gonna get out of this one._

* * *

Clark got to the top floor of the building and didn't see anyone through the smoke. He started to use his x-ray vision to look through the walls. He checked one room, then another, continuously, until finally he saw the little girl curled up crying on the floor. Clark broke through the walls until he reached the small girl, wearing her pajamas. He got down on his knees to be the same height as her. 

"Are you alright?" Clark asked her.

The little girl nodded her head, causing her braided hair to swing back and forth.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Clark.

"I'm Superman. I'm going to get you out of here and back to your mommy and daddy."

The girl smiled as Clark picked here up, blew the fire out and jumped out the window, cradling her in his arms. When he landed on the ground he laid the girl down, gave her a smile, and super sped back to 'The Daily Planet', before someone recognized him.

"Kate!" The girl's mother yelled when she saw her.

"Mommy!" The girl ran to her mother.

"How did you get out?" The girl's mother asked.

"Superman saved me, Mommy."

"Kate, who's Superman?"

"Did you say, Superman?" Lois asked coming up to the little girl.

"Who are you?" Kate's mother asked Lois suspiciously.

"Lois Lane, 'Daily Planet'. I'm writing a story on Metropolis' newest hero, Superman," Lois shook the woman's hand.

"Kate, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Lois asked the little girl.

The girl shook her head.

"What was Superman like?"

"He was tall, strong, and handsome," the girl recollected.

Lois was surprised a little girl would call a man handsome.

"Anything else?" Lois inquired.

"His hair was dark, and he had blue eyes, and when he rescued me he ran through the wall without getting hurt, and he jumped through the window up there with me," The girl pointed to the window, and Lois looked up. "And, and, when we landed on the ground he ran away, and he was fast, he blew the fire out in one breath, and... And that's it."

"Well it's great. Thank-you," Lois left the girl and her family.

Chloe came up to Lois, "How did it go?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Superman saved her and I missed him," Lois told Chloe.

"That's okay."

"Actually, it is okay. At least now I know for sure what Superman looks like. From what Kate told me, I know this is the same person from last night, from the kidnaping, and the robbery. The only thing I don't understand is how he knew I called him Superman."

"What do you mean?"

"The little girl, Kate, said the man who saved her went by Superman. Until this morning, he didn't even have a name. The only ones in that room when we came up with the name were, Perry, you, me, Jimmy and Clark. Now I see you, me and Jimmy here, but I don't see Clark or Perry, and I don't think Perry is Superman."

"What are you saying, Lois?"

"I think Clark is Superman. How else would he know the name?"

"Maybe Superman's psychic...?"

"Chloe, think about it, every time something happens, Clark disappears then reappears after things have settled down. Like the other night, he came home with a bloody nose after the car thief told me he punched Superman in the face, giving him a bloody nose. And the day of the bank robbery, he disappeared to 'buy a gift for Mrs. Kent', but came back empty handed, or when the woman was kidnaped he had to go take care of something, but he couldn't explain where he was when he got back. Back in Smallville, he always used to make those quick exits before something bad happened to someone. And today, after Perry told you about the fire, he disappeared from the office. He was there one minute, gone the next."

"Maybe, he went to the washroom. Lois I think you're looking a little too hard into this. It's all just a bunch of coincidences, and because you're working on this Superman story, you're making Clark out to be Superman in your mind. Lois I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, and I've learned to tell when someone is hiding something, and one thing I know for sure is that Clark Kent is not Superman. Trust me, I'd know if he was."

"Maybe you don't want to believe that he's Superman, because he's your friend."

"No, Lois. I'm pretty sure he'd tell me if he was Superman. And he's your friend too, and you're trying to say that he's lying to us."

"Okay, whatever Chloe," Lois glanced at her watch. "I have to go, see you back at work."

"Sure."

* * *

Clark had already arrived back at 'The Daily Planet' when Lois came back. 

Clark was hard at work putting the story on the shelter together when Lois came over to his desk.

"Hey, Smallville."

"Lois."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working on the story we're supposed to write."

"I see. So you've been here all along?" Lois dug.

"Yeah. Where did you go?"

"I went to the fire."

Clark froze for a second. _Had Lois seen him? No. There was no way, he got out of there to quick for anyone to see him._

"I thought Chloe, was assigned to that story?" Clark asked.

"She was. I just went to see if Superman would show up."

"Did he?" Clark played dumb.

"Yes."

"You saw him?"

"No, he rescued a little girl, and left. Probably off to save the rest of Metropolis. The girl told me about him."

"Well, I guess you're going to have some story."

"I hope. I should get to work on it." Lois turned to walk away then turned back to Clark. "One thing that doesn't make sense though."

Clark looked at Lois questioningly.

"He told the girl his name was Superman. Now that name was only invented today, by me. And there was only five people in that room. How did he know what I named him?" Lois asked.

Clark immediately realized his error. He had to be more careful around Lois.

"Oh, by the way, Clarky, try not to be sad to much longer," Clark looked at Lois puzzled. "I'll be back to work on our story tomorrow. I know you're counting down the minutes. Although, I'm sure you could write the story all by yourself. You are 'The Boy Wonder' after all," Lois smiled at Clark and walked back to her desk.

* * *

"Lana, I assure you, everything is going according to plan," Lex spoke. 

"Yes, Lana."

"I have two men following Clark and Lois."

"No, Lana. There is no need for you coming here."

"Not yet."

"Give it another day or so, then you go to Clark and tell him you're worried, because I haven't come back to Smallville yet."

"Well the men who are following Clark, told me that he has a habit of disappearing and then reappearing, yet they have no trouble following Lois. I have no idea how Clark can get away from them. Their trained professionals."

"However he gets away from them, I'll figure it out."

* * *

Later that night, back at the apartment, Lois wrote the final paragraph of her Superman story, so she could pass it in to Perry first thing in the morning. 

Clark and Chloe sat in the kitchen talking.

"So, did you get a chance to make the suit for me?" Clark asked Chloe.

"When, Clark? When I was with you and Lois, or when I was with Jimmy at the fire?"

"Well, can you make it? Please. I think someone is following me, and I don't want them to recognize me."

"Okay then. Give me the material and I'll get started right away."

"The material?"

"You don't have material?"

"No. I thought you were going to get it."

"You expected me, to buy material for 'your' suit, for you?"

"When you said you'd make it for me, yes."

"Clark! With what money?! I have the same salary as you! If you want it, you have to buy it!"

"Chlo, Smallville. What the hell? Will you two shut-up! I'm trying to finish my story! What are you two arguing about anyway?" Lois yelled.

"Nothing," Chloe and Clark said in unison.

"Fine, whatever. Just shut up and let me work," Lois stormed out of the kitchen.

"Fine. I'll buy the material," Clark said. "But you have to come with me to pick it out."

"Yes! Shopping trip!" Chloe screamed.

"Who's going on a shopping trip?" Lois cried out when she heard Chloe.

"Clark and I," Chloe called back to Lois completely ignoring Clark shaking his head no.

"Clark's going shopping?" Lois appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Bout time you get something other than plaid, Smallville," Lois commented.

"Yeah, we're going tomorrow," Chloe said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Clark, Shopping? I wouldn't miss that for the world. There's no way you're going without me. If Skippy get's a new wardrobe, I'm gonna be there to help pick it out. And it works out perfect for me, because I could use a new outfit and pair of shoes," Lois said before heading back into the living room.

"Great. Now I have to spend more money than I had planned,"Clark said to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged, "Lois loves to shop. I couldn't say no. She's my cousin."

* * *

"Don't 'yes Mr. Luthor' me!" Lex yelled. 

"From now on, you do not let Clark Kent out of your sight! Do I make myself clear?!"

"I don't care if you lost him. Your job is to follow him, not lose him. 80 year old's could do your job, with a higher success rate than you!"

"What am I paying you for, if he can sneak past you?!"

"That's not acceptable."

"I want to know everything about Clark Kent."

"Yes everything!"

"I want to know what time he eats, what time he goes to work, what time he sleeps, what time he calls his mother, even what time he goes to the washroom!"

"I expect at least one full report on my desk tomorrow on him, Lois Lane and anyone else who has contact with them."

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan. Especially, Chloe Sullivan. She lives with them. She probably knows the most about the two of them."

"Don't you tell me what to do. I'm not paying you to tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I asked my girlfriend. Not that it's any of your business."

"She doesn't know anything."

"Get back to work," Lex snapped his phone shut.

* * *

"_Kal-El."_

"_Jor-El?" Clark asked._

"_Yes, it is I. Kal-El, my son. It's time to fulfill your destiny. You must. The day is drawing near, Kal-El."_

"_I don't understand?"_

"_You will in time, my son."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_You will know when the time comes, Kal-El."_

"_How will I know?"_

"_I cannot answer you that."_

"_You have to answer me. How can I do this if I don't understand?"_

"_Kal-El, I cannot break the law of fate and destiny. I can only give you guidance."_

"_Then guide me in the right direction!"_

_Silence filled the air._

"_Jor-El! Help me!" Clark pleaded._

_The strange room remained silent._

"_Answer me!" Clark yelled._

"_Kal-El." A woman's voice spoke._

"_Who's there?" Clark looked around._

"_I am Lara, your mother."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes, Kal-El. You asked for guidance."_

"_But I thought you weren't aloud to tell me anything?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Then how can you help me?"_

"_Kal-El, you must listen to your heart. It will guide you."_

"_I've listened to my heart. And so far all I've gotten is loneliness! I lost two people I loved. Is that what's meant for me?"_

"_Do not fear, Kal-El. Soon you will not feel so alone."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I've said all I can. Just know I love you, Kal-El, my son, and you will make the right decision. Fate brings love."_

"_Mother? Mother! Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone!"_

"_You're not alone Clark."_

_Clark spun around to see Lois._

"_Lois?"_

"_Yes, Clark?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to help you fulfill your destiny, Kal-El."_

"_How did you know about Kal-El?"_

"_Because you told her."_

_Clark looked behind him at a blonde girl, who was only about 16 years old._

"_Who are you?"_

"_You don't know me yet, Kal-El," the girl said. "But you will."_

"_Why is Lois here?"_

"_Because she will help you fulfill your destiny, as will I."_

"_Look to your left, Clark," Lois spoke._

_Clark did as Lois asked and turned to his left. He looked at images of people he loved or cared about on a blue screen. There was his mother, his father, Chloe, Pete, Jimmy and Lionel._

_Lois and the girl came up to Clark. Lois on his left and the girl on his right._

"_Kal-El, these people have each played a part in you fulfilling your destiny. They will continue to help you along the way. As will we, our destiny's are all intertwined."_

_The images then change to a yellow color and a Kryptonian symbol appeared. Clark immediately recognized it. It was a symbol from the caves back in Smallville. The same symbol from the elements. The same symbol Jor-El had burned into Clark's chest a few years ago. The symbol then changed to an 'S'._

_Clark turned to the girl beside him. She had the same symbol on her shirt as did Lois._

"_This is the symbol of your ancestors."_

"_Why are you and Lois wearing the symbol then, if it's from my ancestors?"_

"_Because we're here to help you with your destiny, Clark," Lois answered._

_Clark looked back to the images. They turned red and Clark saw images of Lex, Brainiac, Zod and Lana._

"_Be weary, Kal-El. Some can cause harm to you," the girl warned._

"_I still don't understand all this."_

"_That is okay, Kal-El. You will in time."_

"_And, Clark," Clark tured to Lois. "Just know you have people who love you, and we will help you fulfill your destiny," Lois said._

_Clark thought it was strange that Lois would say something like that to him, but before he could ask any questions Lois and the girl were gone, as were the images._

_Before him now, was the table from the caves, and the table from his 'Fortress Of Solitude'._

_He walked to them and put the octagonal key in it's slot. He had no idea where the key came from or why he put it in the table. It just appeared in his hand and he knew he had to do something with it. When the key was in it's slot a blinding light appeared._

_Clark closed his eyes._

When he opened his eyes again he was in his bed. _That was a strange dream._ _Was Jor-El trying to tell him something? Who_ _was that girl? Did he know her? And what did Lois have to do with his destiny?_

Clark laid down, to tired to try and answer these questions, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"_Lois, you are essential to my destiny," Clark said._

"_I don't see how, Clark," Lois looked at Clark who was dressed in all white with an 'S' in a shield on his shirt. And why was he talking with that Shakespearean accent?_

"_I cannot explain. Just trust me."_

"_You're not exactly making it easy, Clark."_

"_Lois, please, trust me," Clark reached out his hand and for some reason Lois took it._

_She didn't understand why, but she knew Clark was telling the truth, which was rare for Clark, who bottled everything up and hid it inside and lied about it. When she touched his hand it felt right. She wanted to help him._

_Clark led her to a table she had seen before in the caves._

_He placed a octagonal key into the slot of the table and a bright light shone and Lois closed her eyes. _

When she opened her eyes and looked around, she was back in her bedroom.

_How did she end up back in her room? What kind of dream was that? Okay, Lois, no more eating potato chips before bed_, Lois thought to herself.

"What the hell? Why was Smallville in my dream?" Lois whispered.

She put her head down on the pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

Lionel sat on his bed at his apartment in Metropolis. All he could think about was what Lex had said to him the day before.

_What was Lex up to? Why was he so interested in Clark Kent and Lois Lane? Why did he think Clark was so spectacular?_

Lionel could sit and question his son's motives for hours, and still not get any closer to figuring out what Lex was up to.

Lionel's phone began to ring.

"Hello, Lionel Luthor," he answered.

"Martha? I didn't expect to hear from you," Lionel said in surprise.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ah, yes. What have I found out about Lex? Well, I haven't exactly found out anything."

"No, Lex didn't say anything when I talked to him," Lionel lied, choosing to keep what Lex had said to himself, so he didn't worry Martha.

"Alright. If I find anything out, I'll let you know." Lionel hung up the phone, and thought about what Lex had said.

"_Dad, what would you do if you knew someone was hiding an extraordinary gift from the world?"_

Lionel had no idea what Lex was planning, but Lionel had an advantage. He knew Clark's secret and Lex didn't.

Lionel could use this to his advantage to help Martha protect Clark. All he had to do was set Lex and Lana up like a game of chess. Using whoever got involved like pawns.

Lionel began to laugh. He could picture the look on Lex's face, when he realized that his father knew Clark's secret all along. Yes Lionel would make sure this worked to Clark's favor. Lionel would do that much for Martha. He loved her, and he knew how much she loved her family.

* * *

Martha hung up the phone. She wanted to believe in Lionel. If she had learned anything from Clark and Jonathan, it was, to always look for the good in people and believe in them, but she couldn't find a peace in her heart. Something told her not to trust Lionel. After all he knew Clark's secret, and he was a Luthor.

How could she protect Clark, Lois and Chloe from Lionel and Lex? She loved the three of them. Clark was her son and Lois and Chloe were like daughters to her.

She had to warn Clark, and she certainly couldn't trust Lionel to help her.

She decided to give Lionel one more chance, but she had to keep a close eye on him.


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping

Chapter 9

"**Shopping"**

"That's a weird dream," Chloe told Lois.

"I know. I have no idea what that thing that Clark put in the table was or if it really exists. And why was Smallville in my dream? How am I suppose to help him realize his destiny?" Lois asked.

"I can't answer you, Lois, because I don't know. Maybe you should talk to Clark."

"No. Clark can never know about this, or at least not now. Not until I figure it out."

"Hey," Clark said as he entered the room.

"Hey, Clark," Chloe replied.

"Hey, Smallville. Chlo, I've got to go," Lois said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye cuz," Chloe waved.

"Was it something I said?" Clark asked.

"No, she's running late today. Her story is due in ten minutes," Chloe explained.

"Oh."

"Are you okay, Clark?"

"Um. Are you busy?"

"I always have time for you, Clark. What is it?"

Clark looked to make sure Lois was nowhere within earshot. When she left the apartment he felt safe to tell Chloe.

"Um. I'm not even sure what this means, but last night I had this dream. I spoke to Jor-El and my mother,-"

"Your mother?"

"Yes. Her name is Lara."

"I was beginning to think you Kryptonians just sprouted up from the ground, and had fathers assigned to you."

"Chloe."

"Sorry, Clark. Go on."

"My parents told me _'It's time to fulfill my destiny'._ Then Lois and this girl appeared. But I don't know who the girl is, she looked like she was about 16 years old. Lois and the girl showed me people who would help me fulfill my destiny. And they showed me that Lana and Lex are my enemies. My parents told me that Lois is _'essential to my destiny'._ Around the end of the dream Lois aid something I can never see Lois saying. She said to me, _'Just know you have people who love you, and "We" will help you fulfill your destiny'._ Why would Lois say that to me?"

"Clark, it was just a dream."

"Chloe, it was so real. It was like... Actually, I know, it was my parents trying to tell me something. I just don't understand what, or why Lois was in the dream."

"You know, Clark, it's weird you say something like that."

Clark looked at Chloe, wondering what she meant.

"Clark, Lois had a similar dream last night, but I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Really? So what does it mean?"

"I don't know."

"I have to talk to Jor-El. Or Lara. She's a little more helpful."

"Clark, you have to go to work, and I have no idea what to say to Perry if you miss work."

"Fine. I'll go after work."

"After work we're supposed to go shopping with Lois."

"What about this weekend?"

"We're going to Smallville this weekend."

"That's perfect. I can do it when we're there. It shouldn't take to long."

"Okay, whatever you want to do, Clark. Oh no, look at the time, Clark. We're supposed to be on our way to work."

"Come on, let's go."

Both grabbed their jackets and ran out through the door.

* * *

"Lois, I am very impressed with this story. You wrote it with very little information. You only knew of one person who actually got a good look at Superman, and a picture of him, but you managed to put together the pieces and connect him as being the one to stop the robbery and kidnaping last week. And you found more information on him, you read through all the police reports, and incorporated them, you spoke to the owner of the car that had been stolen, you spoke to the woman who was kidnaped, and even thought of talking to the bank tellers from the robbery. You managed to get a solid description of him. I gave you a very hard story to write, on top of that, you were working on another story. You have some real talent and a very promising career ahead of you in Journalism Miss Lane," Perry encouraged Lois.

"Thank-you, sir."

"That's why, I'm running your story and Jimmy's picture on page one."

"Wow, that's amazing. Thank-you, so much."

"Lois, good work. I would like you to write another story on Superman. Only this time you have a longer deadline. I want it in by Friday next week."

"Thank-you."

"Now, get back to work."

Lois left and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Is Lois staying at your house this weekend, or with my Dad and me?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her. She's coming this way," Clark said.

Chloe turned and saw Lois.

"Hey, Lo. Clark and I were wondering if you're staying at Clark's house or my house this weekend?"

"Um... Clark's I guess. Chlo! Guess what. Perry's putting my story on the front page!"

"Wow!"

The two girls started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Lois, that's great," Clark commented.

"He said he's gonna use Jimmy's picture with my story!"

"Wow. Does Jimmy know yet?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know."

"I should go tell him. This is the first time one of his pictures has been printed on page one," Chloe smiled.

Clark and Lois looked at each other and smirked.

"Chloe, I thought you didn't like Jimmy," Clark teased.

"If you don't like Jimmy, why are you so excited for him?" Lois taunted.

"Jimmy's starting to grow on me," Chloe said, then looked at Lois. "Kind of like Clark, hey Lois?" Chloe gave Lois and Clark an evil smiled.

Lois glared at Chloe and Clark's cheeks turned red.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Chloe called running off. "Your picture is going to be on page one of today's paper!" Chloe told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!" Jimmy cried picking Chloe up, hugging her.

Clark and Lois watched in the distance. Clark turned to say something, but Lois cut him off.

"Don't talk to me, Smallville."

Clark and Lois looked at each other for a minute.

"I'm going to go," Clark said awkwardly.

"And I'm going to go over here," Lois said embarrassed.

Clark and Lois stepped to the left then to the right, until finally they managed to dodge each other and headed to their desks.

* * *

"Clark, this shirt would look great on you. And the best thing is, it's not plaid," Lois held up the navy blue shirt to Clark's chest, while Chloe giggled at the two.

Lois had been picking clothes out for Clark for over an hour, and she already had their shopping cart full.

When Lois finally stopped to look at shoes, Clark thought this was his and Chloe's chance to find the material he needed for his Superman suit.

"Chloe, we should go find the material now, while Lois is preoccupied," Clark whispered.

Chloe nodded her head, then looked to Lois, "Hey, Lo, is it okay if I borrow Clark for a second, while you're looking at shoes?"

"Yeah sure," Lois replied without taking her eyes off the shoes.

"Come on," Chloe said leading Clark to the sewing section of the store.

"I didn't even know this section of the store existed. How did you know it was here?" Clark said.

"Clark, you know those cute little curtains in our living room. I had came here to buy the material. I made the curtains."

Chloe then started grabbing colors and holing them against Clark's chest.

"And I thought Lois was bad," Clark mumbled.

"Quiet," Chloe hissed.

"How about this one?" Chloe held up the navy blue material.

"Too dark," Clark replied.

"Well, what about this one?" Chloe held a baby blue sample of material.

"Too light."

"This one?"

Clark looked at the aqua blue material, "Too feminine."

"This one, Clark?" Chloe pointed to a pale blue.

Clark shook his head, "I had no idea there were so many shades of blue."

"Well, that's how it is, Clark. What color do you want?"

Clark looked at the wall of colors, until finally the perfect color stuck out to him.

"That one," he pointed.

"Oh, Clark. That's perfect. It compliments your eyes," Chloe said looking at the colors. "And that red and yellow will go with it perfectly," Chloe pointed. "Do you like those colors?" Chloe asked Clark.

"They're perfect."

"Well, let's get a few meters of each."

"The only thing I don't like is it's spandex."

"Relax. You'll look great in spandex, Clark. After all, you are Superman."

"Thanks," Clark said doubtfully.

"When we get home, we should work on your flying."

"Who says I can fly?"

"Come on, Clark. You levitated above your bed while having a dream about flying. You can fly, whether you realize it or not."

"There you two are!" Lois said.

"Lois?" Clark spun around.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Looking around," Chloe answered.

"Clark, I found some more clothes for you to try on, come with me."

"You're done looking at shoes already?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I bought a pair," Lois held up a pair of black shoes.

"Lois, their cute. I love them," Chloe complimented.

"Thanks. Come on, Clarky," Lois demanded, grabbing Clark's hand and dragging him away.

Chloe watched her cousin and her best friend disappear down an aisle. She turned, got the material and headed to the check out.

* * *

"Three hours trying on clothes," Clark complained to Chloe who was busy sewing.

"That's how Lois is Clark." Chloe said.

"I have more clothes now, then I've had in my whole life," Clark told Chloe who laughed at him.

"Lois gets a little out of control sometimes."

"Out of control? She's a wild woman when it comes to shopping. She's a shopaholic!" Clark said.

All Chloe could do was laugh at her friend. They had been home for over an hour and Clark was still complaining about Lois' shopping spree.

"Done," Chloe said holding up the suit.

"Chloe, wow. It looks amazing. I just have one question. Why are there red underwear on the outside?"

"I ran out of blue material," Chloe explained.

Clark looked at Chloe.

"Sorry, I miss calculated the amount needed. Now all the suit needs is a symbol."

"How about the Kryptonian symbol of my family. It's the symbol the girl and Lois were wearing in my dream, except it was an 'S', instead of the usual symbol."

"Okay, so what does it look like?"

Clark got a piece of paper and drew the symbol.

"Okay. Let me get that done then you can try it on."

About a half an hour later Chloe finished up the suit and Clark tried it on.

"It fits great," Clark said looking at himself in the mirror.

"You see, Clark. I told you that it would be no time and you'd be running around in a red cape. Now you are. And the suit makes your butt look great!" Chloe said looking at Clark.

"Chloe!"

* * *

Clark and Chloe stood on the roof of the apartment building.

"Come on Clark, you can do this," Chloe encouraged.

"Chloe, shouldn't we start on the ground?"

"No, this is fine. All you have to do is concentrate and you'll be able to fly." Chloe encouraged.

"What were you thinking of last time?" Chloe asked.

"I was happy."

"Then think happy thoughts."

"Chloe, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Try, Clark."

"I can't, Chloe."

"Fine. But Friday when we get to Smallville, you're going to fly."

"Chloe, I'm not so sure I'm going to fly."

"You will. We'll figure this out, Clark." Chloe encouraged.

"What are you two doing on the roof?" Lois barged onto the roof.

"Nothing! What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Don't you give me lip, Smallville."

"Judging by the mood you're in, you're stressed out over something and you figured you'd come up here and..." Clark pressed.

"Lois, were you thinking about smoking? I thought you quit?!" Chloe gave Lois a hard time.

"I did quit! And trust me, I'm not going to pick up that dirty habit again," Lois defended.

"Then what were you going to do?" Chloe demanded.

"I came up for some air. Is that alright!?" Lois snapped.

"Everybody just, calm down. Obviously you're both stressed out. Just take a few seconds to breathe." Clark suggested. He looked to Lois and noticed she was rubbing the back of her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" He asked.

"I have a kink in it," Lois replied.

"Here, let me help," Clark walked over to start massaging Lois' neck.

"Thanks, Clark," Lois said turning back on to him.

Clark stood behind her and began to massage her neck.

"That feels great," Lois said closing her eyes.

"Okay. I guess, I'm going to go get some work done," Chloe excused herself.

"We'll be down in a minute, Chlo," Lois called.

"Alright," Chloe replied, then headed back into the building.

"That feels so good, Clark," Lois said.

"Let me know if I hurt you," Clark said trying to be cautious.

"You're not going to hurt me, Clark."


	10. Chapter 10 Visit

Chapter 10

"**A Visit To Smallville"**

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly. Chloe had tried to help Clark fly every day, Superman had been spotted several more times, which came in handy for Lois' story, but Superman was still refusing to do any press interviews. Chloe and Jimmy continued to grow closer, Chloe passed in her article on the fire and Jimmy had managed to get a few more pictures of Superman. Lois worked on her second Superman story continuously. Clark submitted an article on a burglary, which impressed Perry, but of course Clark did have an advantage, he had stopped the burglar and witnessed everything firsthand. Lois and Clark had also finished and submitted their article on 'The Battered Women's Shelter'.

It was now Friday, and Clark, Lois, and Chloe were almost back to Smallville. Clark sat in the backseat of the car, while Lois and Chloe sat in the front. The three were laughing and enjoying themselves.

"So, Chloe, Clark and I were wondering why you didn't invite Jimmy to come to Smallville this weekend?"

"Yeah, Chloe. Why didn't you invite Jimmy? I'm sure he would've loved to come meet your dad and I'm sure he would've loved to see Smallville, the place you grew up," Clark input.

"Not that there's much to do in Smallville," Lois said.

"But it would have given him something to do this weekend, instead of being in Metropolis alone," Clark continued.

"Maybe next time. I'm not sure I'm ready to introduce him to anyone in Smallville yet. I mean, I've only really hung out with him this past week," Chloe said.

"The way you're talking, Chlo, it's beginning to sound like you and Jimmy are becoming serious," Lois teased.

Chloe's cheeks turned red. Lois noticed Chloe's embarrassment.

"You and Jimmy are becoming serious, aren't you Chloe," Lois said.

"Hey, I'm not the only one in this car getting close to someone. As I recall, you and Clark are getting close."

"Ha! Lois and me?" Clark asked.

"Smallville, what's that supposed to mean? You think you're too good for me? Is that it?" Lois spun around facing Clark.

"No, I just meant, we can't stand each other. We don't agree on anything, you're bossy-"

"So now I'm bossy?!"

"Isn't this cute. A lover's quarrel," Chloe mocked.

"Shut-up Chloe," Clark and Lois said in unison.

"Apparently, Lois' bossiness is rubbing off on you, Clark," Chloe said.

"Shut-up, Chloe," Clark defended.

"I rest my case!" Chloe commented.

"Don't tell my cousin to shut-up, Smallville!" Lois argued.

"Don't you try to tell me what to do!" Clark defended.

"Okay, Stop! We're here," Chloe interrupted.

Lois and Clark turned to see that they were at the 'Kent Farm'.

"Now, I don't want you two fighting in front of Mrs. Kent," Chloe warned.

"Yes, Chloe," Both replied.

"Now we can get out, but you have to be good," Chloe sounded motherly.

The three got out of the car. Clark and Lois grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car. Then the three of them headed into the house.

"Mom! We're here!" Clark called.

"Clark!" Martha said as she came from the kitchen and engulfed the three in a hug.

"Whoa, Mrs. Kent, we're glad to see you too," Lois said.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said.

"Mom, are you alright?" Clark asked looking at his mother.

"Yes, Clark. Now that you three are here. I've been worried about you since I found out Lex went to Metropolis," Martha explained.

"Mom, it's okay. You know I won't let anything happen to Lois or Chloe."

"I know that, Clark. But I still worry about you. It's a mom thing," Martha said.

"What do you think you are, Clark, Superman?" Lois asked.

"No. All I meant was-"

"All Clark meant was he can take care of himself, and if Lex came after you or me, he'd go after Lex. Isn't that right, Clark?" Chloe tried to help.

"Exactly. I wouldn't let anything happen to you... Or me," Clark said when Lois looked at him.

"I still worry," Martha said.

"You don't have to worry about us, Mrs. Kent," Lois tried to reassure the woman.

"I can't help it, Lois. I worry about you and Chloe, you're both like daughters to me," Martha commented.

"Ah. Thanks, Mrs. Kent. You're like the mother I never had," Lois said giving Mrs. Kent a hug.

"Well guys, I'm going to go home and see my dad. I'll be by later tonight to watch the movie," Chloe said as she was leaving.

"Chloe, we have to rent a movie first," Clark said.

"Well, I'll be by to pick you up to go rent a movie, then we can come back here to watch it," Chloe said.

"Okay. See you, Chloe," Clark said.

"Bye, Chlo," Lois hugged Chloe.

"Bye," Chloe said to Lois and Clark "Bye, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said to Martha.

After Clark and Lois were settled, Clark on the couch and Lois in Clark's room, Clark came down the stairs and entered the living room where his mother was busy at work.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Clark," Martha smiled. "I'm glad we have a minute alone. I hear you've been quite busy."

"What do you mean?"

"Superman."

"Oh, yeah. That."

"That? Clark that's a big deal. You're a hero to thousands of people. You're Superman, Clark. It's an accomplishment to be proud of."

"Mom, it's hard."

"Nobody said being a hero would be easy."

"I'm just worried that, at some point, I'll make the wrong decision, and someone will die because of my lack of judgement."

"Clark, you make the right decisions everyday. It's the man you've become. It's part of the reason I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. How did you know about Superman anyway?" Clark asked.

"Mrs. Kent!"" Lois called.

"Lois told me about him, and I put two and two together." Martha told Clark.

"Mrs. Kent?!" Lois called again.

"I'm in the living room Lois."

"Oh," Lois said when she came into the living room.

"Do you have any popcorn here?" Lois asked.

"Popcorn?" Clark questioned, remembering the code Chloe had come up with earlier.

"_Clark, here's the code, I'll call and if Lois answers the phone I'll ask do you have any popcorn, when she asks, you'll know it was me and that's the code word for...?"_

"_Let's go practice flying."_

"_Exactly. Meet me in 'Evan's Field' and we'll go learn to fly."_

"'_Evan's Field'. That's where Lana and I found Evan."_

"_Oh, sorry, Clark, I forgot."_

"Yeah, Chloe called. She wanted to know if there was any popcorn here." Lois said, snapping Clark back to the present moment.

"Um... No Lois, I don't think so," Martha answered.

"Well, we'll have to pick some up," Lois smiled.

"I can go get some," Clark volunteered.

"That's okay, Clark. We can get it when we go to get the movie," Lois suggested.

"Actually, I have to go into town right now, so I'll pick it up," Clark said.

"Okay," Lois said confused by Clark's desire to leave the farm. Clark left to go into town. Martha turned to Lois, "Have a seat."

"Sure, Mrs. Kent. What's up?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me. We haven't had a chance to talk lately."

"Okay, well... How are things going at the 'Senate's Office'?" Lois asked trying to make some conversation.

"Good, but I miss my old chief of staff. She was really good, but I am glad she decided to go to school and study journalism." Martha played with Lois.

"Yeah. I know, I'm irreplaceable." Lois said.

Martha laughed at Lois' joke. "So, let's talk about you Lois. I want to hear what's new with you."

"Well... I wrote a story for 'The Daily Planet', about Superman. Actually, I named him. And the story I wrote made it to the front page."

"Lois, that's great!"

"Clark and I wrote a story about 'The Battered Women's Shelter'."

"Really? Clark didn't tell me that."

"Yeah. Writing the article made me realize that I would love to help the shelter."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My aunt was an abuse victim, and I really think that what 'The Battered Women's Shelter' does is amazing. I would love to give the shelter money, if I had any. It's such a worthy cause, you know."

"Lois, if you'd like to help, there are all sorts of fund-raisers or charity events you could host to raise money for it."

"I would love to do something. But how? To host a fund-raiser or charity event, you need sponsors."

"Well knowing the Senator might help. I can put a good word in for you at the 'Senator's Office'. Maybe they'll want to help if I tell them what you want to do."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Lois."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Kent. I really appreciate that."

"So, Lois. It seems like you and Clark are getting closer."

"We're just friends, Mrs. Kent."

"That's how Jonathan and I started."

"Mrs. Kent, I doubt Clark is my Jonathan."

"You never know Lois. Don't limit yourself."

Lois was surprised by Mrs. Kent's persistence. _Mrs. Kent must've been talking to Chloe_. Lois didn't get it. _What was the big deal with everyone? It seemed like the whole world was out to get Lois and Clark together._ Even Lois' dreams were turning on her, _'Help Clark fulfill his destiny'? _Lois still had no idea what that meant.

"Glad to see you made it, Clark. That took every bit of a minute," Chloe said when Clark arrived at 'Evan's Field'.

"Yeah, well I've got about a half an hour. Then I have to go back to the farm."

"Great. That'll be enough time to try and get you to fly. First we need to figure out what caused you to fly."

"Chloe, it was the dreams. I've had other dreams where I flew. When I first found the Caves, I had dreams about flying and kept waking up all over town. I think I flew in my sleep. When the hurricane hit Smallville a few years ago and I saved Lana, I think I flew that day. It was like I was willing myself to fly to her."

"Great. So you can 'will' yourself to fly, so 'will' away."

"What? Chloe, it doesn't work like that. My flying happens at random times. I can't just think I want to fly and fly. At least not yet."

"Okay. So the next theory I have is that whatever you were feeling at the times you flew caused you to fly. Clark, did you ever fly, besides the times you told me?"

"Once. When I was Kal-El, and we thought you were dead."

"Okay. Let's not use that right now, because all Kal-El wants is to take over the world. In the dream with Lana you were obviously happy."

"I was happy in the dream with Lois too."

"You were happy around Lois? That's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

"It's something I thought I'd never say, too."

"Clark, happiness makes you fly. So, come on get happy."

"I'll try."

Clark closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. The first thoughts that came to his head were of times he spent with Lana, and it almost worked.

"Clark, you're doing it... Never mind."

His feet lifted from the ground until all the bad memories of Lana came to mind, like their break-up, the first time he saw her kiss Lex, and he sank to the ground again.

"Okay. New thoughts, Clark."

"Okay," Clark said. Clark cleared his mind of Lana and began to think of his father and mother. He remembered the day his parents found him, fishing and camping trips with his dad, making cookies with his mom, and his father teaching him things around the farm.

"Great Clark! You're doing it."

Clark opened his eyes and noticed he was about twenty feet above the ground. Then through the corner of his eye, he saw the graveyard and remembered his father's death and plummeted to the ground, leaving a small crater when he hit.

"Ouch. Those thoughts aren't working, are they Clark?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I think I have it," Clark began to think about his high school days. He remembered all the good times he had with Pete and Chloe, and once again he began to fly, until his mind flooded with memories of Pete moving to Wichita and him trying to protect his secret from Chloe and he fell.

"Clark, I don't get it. You start to fly and then you fall."

"Because bad memories keep coming in my head."

"Then, what now?"

"I'm just going to close my eyes and think. Something has to make me fly."

So Clark closed his eyes and thought of everything he thought made him happy. He was now out of ideas. He had tried everything. The only thing left to think about was Lois and he doubted she made him happy, but it was worth a try.

The first thoughts he had of Lois were the two of them fighting. After a few minutes he remembered her making him laugh. He remembered his birthday last year when she tried, and 'tried' being the key word, to make him a birthday cake. Then he remembered most recently, their date. Before he knew it he was in the air.

"I thought you couldn't fly, Clark?"

"So did I."

"You seem to have picked it up pretty quick," Chloe said watching Clark fly back and forth overhead. "So, Clark, what are you thinking about that's causing you to fly? And please don't say sex," Chloe made a disgusted face.

"No, Chloe. It's not," Clark's face turned red then he answered. "I'm actually thinking about Lois."

"Really? Lois? Are you sure? The same Lois you just fought with in the car today?"

Clark landed in front of Chloe, "Yeah."

"I never saw that one coming."

"Trust me, neither did I." Clark looked at his watch. "I have to get back. I've been gone forty five minutes."

"Well, instead of speeding off, why don't you fly? You could use the practice."

"Good idea."

"I'll be by to pick you and Lois up at about 7:30."

"Great," Clark said as he crouched and leapt into the air and began to fly home.

"There goes Superman," Chloe said as she turned to walk to her car.

Clark soared high over the fields of Smallville.

He was surprised. How could someone who he always fought with make him so happy? Had he really fallen for Lois that fast? Sure she was gorgeous, independent and smart, but she was also rude and bossy.

Clark saw his house and landed. He walked in through the front door. He was a little shocked to find Lois and his mother still on the couch where he had left them about an hour ago.

"Hi, Clark," Martha said.

"Smallville, your mom is a genius."

"Yeah. Why?"

"She has a great idea of how we can help support 'The Battered Women's Shelter'."

"Actually, Clark, it was Lois. I just suggested raising money somehow."

"Whatever Mrs. Kent. Anyway, the idea is that we have a carnival here in Smallville."

"Good idea, Lois."

"We could get 'The Daily Planet' to help sponsor it along with local businesses from Smallville like 'The Talon'. And the Senator could make a public appearance," Lois said motioning to Martha.

"It sounds great, Lois. I'd love to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm going to need some more help planning it, like what rides we can have, who we can get to sponsor us, and so on."

"Sure. I'll help anyway I can."

"Great. Come on let's go get started," Lois took Clark's hand and dragged him upstairs.

Clark looked at her hand in his, then to her just as she looked back at him and smiled. His heart skipped a beat. He really was falling for her, but the question was how did she feel about him. Something he didn't realize was Lois was having the same internal battle with her feelings for Clark.


	11. Chapter 11 Movie

Chapter 11  
"Movie Night"

Chloe arrived promptly at 7:30 to pick Clark and Lois up so they could go rent a movie at the video store in town. When they arrived at the store and went inside, Lois and Chloe headed straight to the romance section.

"Great," Clark muttered.

"You just wish you were as romantic as some of the guys in these movies, Smallville," Lois sneered.

Lois and Chloe looked through the movies while Clark stood behind them absent-mindedly, looking around the store; hoping no one recognized him. He felt so awkward in the romance section with two girls.

"Is this what it's come too?" Clark asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Chloe questioned.

"I mean, me in the romance section of the video store, because I have no friends that are guys," Clark explained.

"Clark, Pete's your friend. He's a guy," Chloe said.

"Chloe, Pete lives in Wichita. That's not exactly my next door neighbor, I can't hang out with Pete whenever I want. I have to visit him or wait until he visits," Clark told Chloe.

"Well, when Pete gets here in two weeks, you can have all the Clark/Pete time you want. Is that fair enough?" Chloe asked.

Clark gave a little chuckle, "Thanks Chloe."

"Anytime Clark. That's what I'm here for. Oh. And Clark, you don't have to stand there. You can go look around if you want."

"Thanks."

Clark walked off looking at any other genre of movie, beside romance, or romantic comedy.

"Clark, we found it," Chloe said running up and waving the DVD in his face.

Clark read the title. "Great. 'Pride and Prejudice'. A chick flick."

"Come on Smallville, you love chick flicks. You did spend the past few years around Chloe and me," Lois input. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to look around some more." Lois went down an aisle.

"Chloe, do we really have to rent this movie? If you really want to see Keira Knightley, rent 'Pirates of The Caribbean', 'Domino', 'The Jacket', or 'Bend It Like Becham' for all I care, just not this one," Clark pled.

"Clark, we do have to rent this movie," Chloe said passing the movie to the cashier.

"Would you like that on your account?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied passing the woman her card.

"Name?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

"That'll be $4.99."

Chloe passed the money to the cashier and took the movie. "Let's get Lois so we can leave," Chloe said turning to Clark.

"Yeah," Clark said.

"Okay, you get Lois, and I'll put the video in the car."

Clark nodded his head and started walking up and down the aisles calling, "Lois?"

"Well hello, Clark," Lex smiled, turning around to face Clark.

"Move out of my way, Lex."

"Lose something, Clark?" Lex had a smirk on his face.

"No," Clark walked away from Lex, then stopped and looked back, but Lex had left. Clark walked up and down every aisle again, just in case he had missed her, but when he didn't find her he decided to use his X-Ray vision. Again he didn't find her. Clark walked to the front of the  
store to go get Chloe, but met her coming into the store.

"Chloe, is Lois in the car by any chance?"

"No. Why, Clark?"" Chloe asked.

"She's gone."

"Clark, that doesn't mean anything."

"It could. I saw Lex. He asked if I lost something, while I was looking for Lois. He gave me this evil smile."

"You think he did something?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust him."

"I'll be back in a sec, Clark," Chloe went to the cashier. "Hi. By any chance did you see the tall, brunette girl my friend and I came in with leave alone or with anyone?"

The cashier shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Well thanks anyway," Chloe said walking back to Clark.

"Chloe, I'm beginning to worry."

"Come on, Clark. Let's check the car. She's probably out there waiting for us by now, and we're just overreacting."

"Yeah," Clark said hopefully.

Clark and Chloe went outside to the car, but Lois was nowhere in sight.

"Great," Chloe said.

"I'm worried, Chloe. What if Lex took her, or did something to her?"

"I don't know, Clark."

Clark began to jog up the street, with Chloe racing behind him to keep up.

"Lois?!" Clark called while Chloe panted behind him. She attempted to call out, but was out of breath. Even though Clark was running at a normal person's pace, Chloe still couldn't keep up.

They reached the end of the street.

"Whoa, Clark. Bout time you stopped. Just because you have super speed, doesn't mean the rest of us do," Chloe tried to catch her breath, while Clark looked around frantically.

"Sorry, Chloe. It's just, I don't know where Lois is. Lex could have done something to her and I didn't do anything to prevent it," Clark panicked and his feet left the ground.

"Clark, get down!"

Clark looked down and saw he was flying. He quickly cleared his mind and landed, before someone saw him.

"Apparently, fear makes you fly too," Chloe said when Clark landed.

"Lois?!" Clark ran past Chloe to the woman behind her and embraced her. He held her tightly whispering, "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I'd lost you."

"Clark, I'm fine."

"Lois, what happened to you? Clark and I were worried Lex might have done something to you," Chloe said after walking up to her cousin and Clark.

"Lex?" Lois asked.

"Clark saw him and he was acting suspicious."

"Kind of like somebody else," Lois said to Chloe tipping her head toward Clark who was still holding her. "You want to let me go, Smallville?" Lois asked, and Clark let her go. "Sorry to take off on you like that, but I had one of my coffee cravings, so I stopped by 'The Talon' and talked to the new manager for a minute about the carnival and ball idea."

"You and your coffee cravings," Chloe said. "Wait a minute. What carnival and ball?"

"Mrs. Kent came up with this awesome idea on how to raise money for 'The Battered Women's Shelter'," Lois said.

"Actually it was Lois' idea," Clark said. "We'll tell you about it on the way home. Away from Lex."

"You know, I don't get it. How did Lex know we'd be in Smallville this weekend?" Chloe commented.

"Clark!" Lana came out of 'The Talon'.

"Lana?" Clark said. He felt Lois slip her hand into his. For a second he glanced down at their hands, then he looked back to Lana. Lana looked at Clark and Lois' hands uncomfortably. Lois wasn't exactly sure why she had taken Clark's hand, but it made her uneasiness of Lana pass.

"Clark, Lex is back. I don't know why he came her this weekend. It's probably because he found out you three were back in town," Lana explained.

"Lana, it's okay. I can handle Lex," Clark said as he looked at Lana uncomfortably. The only times he had seen Lana since breaking up with her was when she was with Lex. He wasn't exactly friends with her anymore, but he would do anything to help her. He would do anything to help anyone. It was part of who he was. "Come on girls, we should be getting back."

The three turned to leave and saw Lex.

"There you are, Lana," Lex said.

"Lex," Lana faked uneasiness to trick Clark.

Clark looked at Lana then to Lex, who had focused his attention on Lois. Clark felt Lois' hand tighten around his hand as Lex stepped toward her.

" How are you today Miss Lane?" Lex asked, as he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face.

Clark heard Lois' heart beat increase, and he suddenly became protective of her. He sprung at Lex, pinning him to a wall and putting pressure to Lex's neck with his forearm. "Touch her again and you'll regret it," Clark threatened.

"Well, you have your father's temper. Was that a threat you just made, Clark?" Lex coughed out.

"Clark," Lois touched his shoulder.

Clark looked into Lois' eyes, then to Lex's. In Lois' eyes he saw love and kindness, but in Lex's he saw anger and despair. "It wasn't a threat, Lex. It was just a warning. And here's a piece of friendly advice, stay away from me and the people I care about," Clark released Lex and left with Lois and Chloe, as Lex coughed for air.

"Lex, are you alright?" Lana asked.

"There's something different about Clark. There was enough strength in his arm to crush my chest and lungs, and I know he was holding back his true strength. I saw it in his eyes. I should be dead right now," Lex coughed.

Clark, Lois and Chloe walked back down the street. Clark glanced back at Lex and Lana. Lois saw Clark looking back and looked back as well catching the look Clark and Lex were exchanging. She slid her hand into Clark's once again to let him know he wasn't alone. Clark was surprised by her holding his hand again, but he liked it. It felt natural and right when she held his hand. Clark felt at peace and he drew strength from her, and Lois felt the same way. Once they were out of Lex's sight Lois let go of Clark's hand. Lois immediately regretted it and Clark felt a little upset, but they couldn't let each other know how they felt. They reached Chloe's car and got in and began to drive back to the 'Kent Farm'.

* * *

They arrived back at the 'Kent Farm'. Lois and Clark had told Chloe about the carnival and ball idea for the shelter and had gotten her to agree to help out. Chloe turned the ignition of the car  
off, and all three of them removed their seatbelts. Lois reached for the door handle so she and Clark could get out. 

"Guys wait!" Chloe turned so she could see Lois in the passenger seat and Clark in the back. "What do we tell Mrs. Kent if she asks what took us so long? I mean do we really want to worry her?"

"Chloe, we're gonna tell her the truth," Clark said.

"Clark Kent and the truth, two things I've never put together in a sentence," Lois teased.

"My mother already knows that Lex came to Metropolis following us. It would only worry her more if she found out we ran into Lex and lied about it," Clark explained.

"Clark, you're the ultimate Mama's Boy there is. I mean, I knew farm boys were mama's boys, but you really are one," Lois teased again.

"So what if I am? Do you have a problem with it, Lois?"

"No. I think it's cute. I always wanted to be Daddy's Girl, but I was too busy playing parent to Lucy, who did get to be daddy's girl. The only time I got treated like a kid was when I was visiting Chloe. And the only time I felt like I was part of a real family was when I moved in with your family, Clark."

"Lois, you do have a family. You have me," Lois looked at Clark and saw that he was sincere. "You have my mom, Chloe and Chloe's dad. You have your dad, your sister Lucy, and my dad couldn't have loved you more if you were his own daughter. We all love you Lois." Lois' eyes glazed over.

"Way to go, Clark. Are you trying to make me cry?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"No. I thought you were the invincible Lois Lane," Clark reached out and wiped a stray tear from Lois' face.

"Thanks," Lois responded. "You know... For everything."

"You're welcome."

"I hate to break up this picture perfect moment, but shouldn't we go in, so Mrs. Kent doesn't worry?" Chloe interrupted.

Lois and Clark laughed, and the three headed into the Kent's house.

"There you three are," Martha said.

"Yeah, sorry we took so long Mom. We ran into Lex," Clark told his mother.

"Apparently he followed us here."

"Did he say that?"

"No. I think he did. We're going to go watch the movie, Mom."

"Would you like to join us, Mrs. Kent?" Lois asked.

"What movie did you rent?"

"'Pride and Prejudice'," Chloe smiled and waved the movie in the air.

"It's a love story," Lois tried to sway Martha.

"Sure."

"Yeah. Mrs. Kent is watching the movie with us," Lois smiled. The four entered the living room, sat on the couch and turned on the movie.

* * *

"Bryce, there is no reason for you to follow me around," Lex told one of his bodyguards, who was about 6'1", with brown eyes and brown hair. Bryce watched Lex hold an ice pack to the bruise Clark had left around his neck. Lana sat beside Lex on the couch in Lex's office. 

"Are you sure, Mr. Luthor?"

"Bryce, I pay you to do what I say."

"No, Mr. Luthor, you pay me to protect you and Miss. Lang."

"Exactly. I pay you to protect Lana and me, when we need protection. Right now we don't need your protection."

"But-"

"If I need you, I'll let you know. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now if you'll excuse us." Bryce left the room.

"Now what?" Lana asked.

"Well, I'm more sure now than ever that Clark is hiding something big. I think the Meteor Rocks may have caused his strength."

"Now you sound like Chloe. Lex, maybe he got a sudden burst of strength because he thought you were threatening Lois. I think Clark is in love with her. I saw them together, they care about each other deeply. Love can make people do strange things."

"You mean, like you moving in here with me?"

"No, Lex, I love you. I moved in here because I love you. Why is that strange?"

"It's not. I'm just wondering how you think. Clark could be in love with Lois. I'm not saying it's not possible, but Clark was in love with you for years. You think it would be that easy for him to get over you, Lana?"

"Lex, when Clark and I broke up, he told me that he didn't love me anymore. There were a lot of things Clark lied to me about, but I don't think that was one of them. I think he had been in love with me so long, that he didn't want to let go, so he convinced himself he still loved me and dragged the relationship out as long as he could. Then when he finally realized he didn't love me, he broke up with me. Lex, when I came back from Paris a few years ago, and Lois had first come here, I thought Clark and Lois were a couple. Even then I could see Clark falling in love with her. Every time she had a boyfriend he was so jealous, and he was supposed to be in love with me. Clark didn't trust A.C., he didn't trust Gram, and he seemed jealous of Oliver, and the list goes on."

"Okay. I think you're right, but that doesn't bring us any closer to figuring out Clark's secret. We're back to square one. The best thing we have is following Clark and the people he's close to."

"Lex, the two men you hired to follow Clark are still in Metropolis."

"That's fine. There's somebody there I want them to follow. The other I want to search Clark's apartment, while Clark's not there. Clark could be hiding a key element in his apartment and we'd never know," Lex took out his cell phone. "Nate. Lex Luthor."

"Yes, I have a new assignment for you and Sam."

"I want you to go to Clark's apartment tomorrow and search for anything that could be significant to what he's hiding. Clark, won't be back in Metropolis until Sunday. As for Sam, I want him to follow Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy's been spending a lot of time with Clark lately. Maybe he knows something we're missing."

"Yes. Good luck." Lex snapped the phone shut. "Now that that's been taken care of..." Lex walked over to Lana and took her in his arms.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you up to?" Lex smiled, leaned in and began kissing Lana.

* * *

_"Listen to your heart, Kal-El. It will guide you." _

_"Kal-El, my son. Your time in now. You are stepping into your destiny."_

_"I am?"_

_"They are a weak race, Kal-El. You must protect them with the abilities that have been given to you. Now you must spend a period of time going through trials and tribulations in order to bring the greater good. Kal-El, you are to lead this race with strength, you must draw strength  
through the ones who love you."_

_"I've always drawn my strength from the people who love me."_

_"I know, my son, but one of the trials you must face is going to weaken you a great deal."_

_"Thank you for warning me."_

_"Kal-El, certain humans will give you more strength that others. The challenge is, you must learn to listen to your heart in order to know who you can trust."_

_"What if I make a mistake?"_

"Clark."

_"I must go now, my son."_

"Clark." Clark opened his eyes and saw Lois shaking him. "You fell asleep."

"Sorry. You can put the movie back on, you didn't need to stop it for me."

"We didn't. Clark, the movie's over. You've been asleep for over an hour." Lois told him.

"Sorry," Clark smiled. "Where's Chloe?"

"She went home about fifteen minutes ago. We tried to wake you. You're a real heavy sleeper, Clark."

"Sorry. I didn't even know you tried to wake me."

"Yeah, you're definitely a heavy sleeper if you didn't feel all that shaking. Chloe and I were pushing you, and jumping on the couch."

"You two should probably get some rest," Martha said.

"I think Clark has had enough sleep," Lois joked.

"What time is it?" Clark asked.

"1:30," Martha replied.

"Okay. It's definitely bed time. Night, Smallville," Lois said getting off the couch.

"Goodnight, Lois," Clark said as Lois walked up the stairs. She stopped to smile back at him before heading up to his bedroom to go to bed.

"What is it, Clark?" Martha asked seeing the look on his face.

"I just talked to Jor-El. Mom, I've been having a lot of dreams about him and my real mother, Lara, lately. They're preparing me for my destiny."


	12. Chapter 12 Father

Chapter 12

"**Father Knows Best"**

"_Welcome back to your fortress, Kal-El," Jor-El's voice boomed._

"_Why do you keep bringing me here? I know I have to fulfill my destiny," Clark said._

"_Kal-El."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Yes Kal-El. You must spend 24 hours in the fortress, training to prepare yourself," Lara's voice echoed._

"_We are here to help and guide you, my son," Jor-El said._

"_All you've gotta do is ask, son." Clark spun around on his heel to look at the man who had just spoken._

"_Dad?" Clark asked confused._

"_Yes, son. It's me." Clark ran and hugged Jonathan._

"_Dad, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to help you, Clark."_

"_It's been so hard without you."_

"_I know. But my dying was part of your destiny."_

"_Dad, you should know better than anyone that I don't want to except the destiny Jor-El has planned for me. I don't want to rule Earth."_

"_No, Clark. That's not your destiny. I've always told you that you're destine for great things. When Jor-El told you that your destiny was to rule, he meant that you're supposed to lead the Earth. You must teach them truth, justice, and you must be a beacon of hope to them. You must teach them goodness and love."_

"_Is this true?" Clark called out to Jor-El._

"_Yes, Kal-El."_

"_How am I supposed to do this alone?" Clark asked. "Dad, I need you," he looked to Jonathan._

"_I'm always right here, son," Jonathan reached out and touched Clark's chest with his hand, when he removed his hand a light appeared. Clark looked down at his chest where Jonathan had just had his hand. There was the symbol of his ancestors. The symbol from his Superman suit. Clark looked back to his father a little confused._

"_Dad, who's going to guide me?"_

"_Clark, I taught you all I could in this lifetime. If you need guidance, you can come her. Jor-El and Lara are here to help you, and I'm here. The best thing you can do Clark, is listen to your heart."_

"_Why does everyone keep telling me that?"_

"_Because it's something you need to do. A man is only as good as his heart allows him to be. You have a good heart son, and it's been telling you something for a while. The problem is, you've been afraid to listen. You've been afraid to let go. Clark, I want you to do something for me."_

"_What?"_

"_Clark, listen to your heart. I want you to tell me what it's been telling you."_

"_It's telling me I miss you."_

"_Clark, you've always feared being alone. From the time you came into our lives, you were afraid everyone was going to leave you. But you've never been alone. And you're not going to be. Behind every good man there's a good woman. There's a woman waiting for you, Clark, who's going to help you fulfill your destiny. You always thought Lana was the one for you."_

"_I still do."_

"_No. You don't. Clark, you know she's not. Your heart knows Lana's not the one for you. Listen to your heart and you'll know who the person for you is." Clark looked at his father, contemplating every word. Then he listened to his heart and got his answer. "Clark?" Jonathan asked._

_Clark remained quite for a moment. "Lois," he paused. "Lois is going to be the woman to help me fulfill my destiny."_

"_That's right."_

"_You knew?"_

"_I knew. Son, my work with you is done."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm always here, Clark. I just can't help anymore. I've taught you all I can. I have to go now."_

"_What? You have to go?"_

"_Yes, Clark. By the way, how's your mother?"_

"_She's fine, Dad. Shouldn't you know that though?"_

"_I know, Clark. You've been doing a good job taking care of her. I'm proud of you, son," Jonathan flashed the famous Kent smile._

"_Thanks, Dad."_

"_Clark, tell your mother, I'll always love her, and even though she may think I'm galaxies away, I'm always with her."_

"_I will, Dad."_

"_Goodbye, son."_

"_Kal-El, if you wish to speak to your Earth father again, you can by inserting this crystal into the wall of 'The Fortress'." Clark looked at the crystal which was floating in front of him._

"_Thank-you, Jor-El."_

"_Remember, Kal-El, we are here for you," Lara said._

"_Goodbye."_

Clark opened his eyes. He felt at peace. He looked at his father's watch, which Clark always wore on his left arm since Jonathan's death. It was a few minutes before dawn, which was the usual time Clark woke. He knew his mother and Lois weren't going to be awake for a few hours, so he decided to go flying. First he did whatever work there was to be done on the farm. Once all the work around the farm was done he went up to the loft of the barn. Now to practice flying. He ran to the window and jumped out, flying into the sky. Once he got up to a certain altitude, he stopped floating above the Earth. He closed his eyes and listened. From where he was, he could hear everyone in the world. He listened closely, then one noise in particular caught his attention. It was a woman crying, but not just any woman. Suddenly he recognized the cry. It was his mother. Clark rushed to see what was wrong. He was surprised to find that flying was a lot faster than super speed.

He landed on the farm and ran inside. There was no sign of Martha downstairs, so he rushed upstairs toward her bedroom. He stopped at the door, knocked gently and went in to find his mother sitting on the bed, gazing at a picture of Jonathan.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Clark. I'm sorry."

"No, Mom. It's okay. You miss him, so do I."

"I just wish I could see him and hear his voice again." Clark remembered his dream and what Jor-El had told him.

"There is a way."

Martha looked at Clark questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Grab a jacket and come with me." Martha did as Clark asked and met him outside.

"Clark?"Martha called, looking around. There was no sight of him.

"Are you ready?" Clark ran up behind his mother causing her to jump.

"You scared me, Clark," Martha turned around.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"'The Fortress Of Solitude'."

"What about Lois?"

"I checked in on her, we have enough time. She won't be awake for at least another two hours."

"Why are you bringing me to 'The Fortress'?"

"You'll see. Come on," Clark took his mother in his arms and leapt into the air.

"Clark, You can fly?"

"It's a new ability. Chloe helped me get it down path last night." Clark flew fast to the caves and brought his mother to the cave wall that led to 'The Fortress Of Solitude'.

"Give me your hand," Clark held out his hand, pushing a sequence of Kryptonian symbols, then led his mother through the wall of the cave and to a table in a secret room.

"What is this place, Clark?"

"This is how I get to 'The Fortress'," Clark placed the key in the slot of the table. There was a blinding white light, then they were in the Arctic.

"_Kal-El, you have returned so soon?" _Jor-El said.

"Yes. I brought my mother."

"_Martha Kent, welcome back to Kal-El's 'Fortress Of Solitude'. It has been long since I saw you last."_

"Mother?" Clark called, causing Martha to look at him funny.

"_Yes, Kal-El. I am here."_

"I brought my Earth mother. I would like you to meet her."

"_Martha Kent, I am Lara, Kal-El's mother. Thank-you for raising my son."_

"You're welcome. Thank-you for giving Clark to Jonathan and me. He's changed my life so much."

"_I know all the hopes and dreams I had for Kal-El were provided by you."_

"Did you bring me here to meet Lara, Clark?" Martha asked.

"No. It was part of it, but this is the real reason," Clark said leading his mother to the crystals. Clark took out the crystal Jor-El told him would allow him to contact Jonathan.

"_Ah, Kal-El, you remember the dream and what that crystal is for."_

"Yes," Clark said placing the crystal in the appropriate slot to activate it.

"_Hello, Clark," _Jonathan said.

"Jonathan?" Martha asked when she saw him.

"_Martha," _Jonathan said as the two ran toward each other and embraced.

"I thought you were dead."

"_I am, Sweetheart."_

"But you're right here in front of me."

"_Not me. This is my spirit. When I died, Jor-El and Lara merged my spirit to 'The Fortress', So I could help Clark if he needed me."_

"But you look and feel so real."

"_But I'm not."_

"Jonathan we need you."

"_I'm always here, Martha. I didn't leave you. I know you can't see or feel or hear me everyday, but I'm still there. You two should get back to the farm, before Lois wakes up. Martha, you have to help guide Clark. You have to help him be with the woman he loves."_

"I will, Jonathan. Who's the woman?"

"_Lois is going to help him fulfill his destiny. He loves her."_

"I thought that."

"_Now go."_

"Goodbye, Jonathan. I love you," Martha hugged Jonathan again and kissed him.

"_Goodbye, Sweetheart. I love you. Goodbye, Clark, I love you too, son."_

"Bye, Dad. Come on Mom." Clark took his mother and went back to the caves in Smallville.

"How long have you been able to communicate with your father, Clark?"

"Since last night. I thought you'd want to see him."

"Thank-you, Clark. It was exactly what I needed."

"Come on. We have to get back to the farm," Clark took his mother home.

* * *

"Well, I'm about to head over to the Kent's."

"Yeah, we'll be at work Monday."

"We're gonna leave Smallville tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow night, Jimmy."

"I miss you too."

"Okay, bye," Chloe hung up the kitchen phone.

"You heading out, Chloe?" Gabe Sullivan, Chloe's father, asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Clark's to hang out with him and Lois today, Daddy."

"That's nice. It's too bad you weren't staying another week. I'm sorry I can't spend a lot of time with you this weekend. It's just, I have to work."

"Dad, I understand. Do you have to work tonight."

"No, I get off work at 5:30 today."

"That's good. Mrs. Kent told me to ask you over tonight for dinner. That way we can all spend some time together."

"Great."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll see you tonight at 6:30."

"Goodbye, Chloe, I'll see you tonight," Gabe kissed his daughter's cheek and left. Chloe went to the fridge, poured a glass of milk, and drank it before leaving to go to the Kent's.

* * *

Lois stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas, stretching and yawning. Martha looked up from the paperwork she was doing and saw Lois reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning, Lois."

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent. What are you doing?" Lois stretched.

"Paperwork for the office."

"Oh, the fun stuff."

"Yeah. This is the kind of stuff you used to take care of while you were my Chief Of Staff."

"I can help if you want, Mrs. Kent."

"No, you have other things to do. Now go get ready."

"Ready? Get ready for what?"

"Chloe's coming to get you and Clark. Clark said tat the three of you are going swimming at the lake."

"Oh. Well, I better go get a shower and get dressed." Lois went back upstairs, picked out some clothes, headed to the washroom and got in the shower. Martha remained downstairs working on the papers for the office, when she realized a very important file she needed was in her briefcase, and she had left that in the car. She got off the couch and headed out to her car through the back door. Just as she closed the door the front door opened and Clark walked in from working on the tractor.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs to wash my hands. I got grease on me when I was working on the tractor," Clark said as he headed up the stairs.

Martha came back into the house through the back door.

Upstairs Lois had just stepped out of the shower and was about to reach for her towel when the washroom door flew open. Lois froze when she saw Clark, whose eyes almost popped out of his head as he caught sight of Lois standing in the bathroom naked.

"Clark!" Lois gritted through her teeth. "Get!"

"Lois, I'm so sorry," Clark rambled as he stared at Lois awkwardly.

"Get out!" Lois said again, and when Clark failed to move the second time, Lois grabbed the door and slammed it in his face, but Clark didn't budge. He didn't even blink, he was so shocked. Martha heard some of the commotion upstairs and came up to see what was going on. She saw Clark standing by the bathroom door, staring at it.

"Clark? What are you doing?" Martha asked, then the door burst open and Lois came out fully clothed. It was obvious that she was angry at Clark.

"What do you think you're doing? Barging in on me like that? You could have knocked!"

"You could have locked the door!"

"Didn't you hear the shower!?"

"No!"

"Clark, you didn't go in the bathroom when Lois was in there, did you?"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Kent. He came in alright, and caught a glimpse of the 'Wonder Twins'."

"Well it's not like I haven't seen them before!"

"Clark!?" Martha and Lois said.

"Remember Gram, and what happened that time, when I went to warn you about him?" Clark said to Lois.

"Yeah, that's right, and now we're uneven. I've only seen Clark Jr. once!"

"Okay you two stop now. Please tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about," Martha interrupted, Lois and Clark looked at Martha oddly. They had forgotten she was there.

"We're not talking about that, Mrs. Kent," Lois said trying to calm Martha.

"Thanks for trying Lois, but I don't believe you. I'm gonna go back to work and you two are going to drop this subject," Martha said before going back downstairs.

Lois' smile turned into a frown as she looked back at Clark after Martha was gone. "I can't believe you just walked in."

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Martha answered it and greeted Chloe.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said.

"Clark and Lois are upstairs arguing."

"Oh. I'll go see if I can separate them," Chloe headed upstairs. She could hear Clark and Lois already.

"Why did you just walk into the bathroom?" Lois asked.

"Because I got grease on me from working on the tractor, and I needed to wash my hands," Clark explained to Lois.

"You still could have knocked, Clark."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, judging by this conversation, Clark walked in on you naked. It's not the end of the world, Lois," Chloe commented.

"If this was the first time he saw me naked, it wouldn't bother me so much. But this is becoming a regular occurrence with him," Lois said.

"Clark!" Chloe said.

"It happened once before," Clark defended.

"She's my cousin. Don't let it happen again," Chloe commanded.

"Yeah, Clark!" Lois added. Clark looked at the two girls shocked. _How did they manage to turn this on him?_

"Are the two of you ready to go?" Chloe changed the subject.

"Let me wash my hands," Clark said, as he stepped in the washroom and washed his hands.

"Let's go," Chloe said when Clark came out. The three went downstairs and said goodbye to Martha.

"Bye, Mom," Clark waved.

"See you tonight, Mrs. Kent," Lois said.

"See you at 6:30," Chloe added.

"Bye guys," Martha said as the three disappeared. Then she went back to her paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13 Expectations

Chapter 13

"**What Father's Want"**

Chloe's red 'Beatle' pulled in at the lake. Clark was glad to get out of the backseat. His legs were beginning to cramp. 'Beatles' obviously weren't meant for someone Clark's size to sit in. Chloe and Lois got out. Lois tipped her seat forward for Clark, who was having great difficulty moving. His legs were pushed up tight to the seats, causing very little room for him to move in.

"Maybe next time we come to Smallville, we should take my car," Lois commented watching Clark's struggle to get out of the backseat.

"Yeah, good idea," Chloe agreed watching Clark. Finally Clark got out, but his foot was tangled in the seatbelt and he didn't realize. He shut the car door and tried to take a step.

"Clark! Watch out-" Both girls warned as Clark fell flat on his face.

"Ouch," Chloe said, wrinkling her face.

"Before you fall," Lois finished. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself."

"I hate that car!" Clark grumbled unwrapping his foot and putting the seatbelt back in the car.

"Sorry, Clark," Chloe said.

"I'm sure that car has a life of it's own," Clark mumbled.

"Clark, you have to admit, that was pretty funny," Lois laughed.

"Yeah. It would have been funnier if you had been the one to fall on your face," Clark said.

"You can't stand anyone, just playing around with you, Smallville, can you?" Lois commented.

"You call making fun of me playing around?" Clark questioned angrily.

"Okay you two! Do I have to bring you back to the farm?" Chloe asked.

"No," both grumbled.

"Then act like adults," Chloe demanded.

"Fine," Lois said. "Sorry, Smallville," she extended her hand.

"Apology accepted," Clark said shaking her hand.

"And... Clark," Chloe pushed.

"And, I'm sorry," Clark continued.

"That's okay. I shouldn't have laughed at you," Lois said.

"Well, it was kind of funny," Clark chuckled.

"There you go. Was that so hard?" Chloe asked.

"No," both mumbled as if Chloe were their mother, forcing them to get along.

"Now let's go swimming," Chloe said. The three headed out on the dock.

"Who's getting in first?" Clark asked.

"I'm not," Lois commented.

"What if it's cold?" Chloe asked.

"Well, someone has to get in first," Clark said.

"It's not going to be me," Chloe said. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not," Clark said. Clark saw the look Lois gave him. "What?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lois smirked before she pushed him in. Clark hit the water and came back up quickly with a look of shock on his face. Chloe was laughing so hard at him that she almost feel into the water too. "How's the water, Clark?" Lois asked with a smug look on her face.

"Fine. Just fine," Clark said sarcastically. Chloe continued to laugh as did Lois. "Oh, you two think this is funny?" Clark asked.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Chloe laughed.

"Someone had to go in first," Lois said. Clark smiled up at Lois for a second before he went under the water again.

"Clark?" Chloe asked in paranoia, knowing Clark had enough strength to flip the dock she and Lois were standing on.

"What's he up to?" Lois asked.

Clark swam as fast as he could under the water to the shore. He came up at the beginning of the dock and looked out at Lois and Chloe. _They're gonna kill me for this, _he thought as he snuck up behind the two girls who were still staring at the water.

"You're gonna pay for pushing me in," Clark said. Lois spun around just as Clark grabbed her and swept her up off her feet into his arms.

"Clark, no! What are you going to do to me?" Lois asked. Clark smiled at her and carried her to the end of the dock. Chloe stood close by watching. "No! Clark! No!" Lois screamed and squirmed in his arms. Chloe laughed at the two. Clark realized Chloe had let her guard down, because she thought he was preoccupied with Lois. So Clark seized the opportunity. He reached over and pushed Chloe in the water and started laughing. Chloe popped up in disbelief.

"Clark!" She yelled. Lois began to laugh in Clark's arms and Clark threw her, but Lois thought if she was going in Clark was coming with her. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck pulling him in with her. The two caused a big splash when they hit. Lois came up laughing.

"I got you. And you thought you'd get me," Lois splashed Clark.

"I wouldn't gloat too much," Clark said. "I still have the rest of the day to get you back for that."

"Sure, Clark. Do your worst," Lois challenged, then she began swimming circles around Clark.

"Why did you push me in?" Chloe asked. "I didn't do anything."

"I know. It was just the whole concept of payback," Clark said. "Plus you were enjoying yourself a little too much up there on that dock. I did you a favor."

At 6:30, Gabe and Chloe Sullivan pulled into the 'Kent farm'. Clark greeted the two at the door while Lois and Martha finished setting the table.

"Hi, Mr. Sullivan, Chloe," Clark said letting them into the house.

"Hello, Clark," Gabe said.

"Hey," Chloe said.

"We brought a pie for dessert," Gabe said.

"Oh, thank-you. I'll put it on the table," Clark said taking the pie from Chloe's father.

"Hi, Uncle Gabe," Lois said giving the man a hug.

"Here, Mom. Chloe and her dad brought a pie for dessert."

"Oh, lay it here, Clark," Martha said clearing room.

"Well, everything is ready, so I guess we can eat," Martha said. Everyone headed into the dining room and sat down. Just as they sat, Lois' phone began to ring.

"Oh, you guys can start without me," Lois said looking at the caller ID on her cell phone. "I have to take this, it's The General." Lois got up and headed into the living room to answer her phone. "Hello, Daddy," she answered.

"No, I haven't heard from Lucy, and I don't think I'm going to. I've been trying her cell. I've left a bunch of messages, but haven't heard back."

"No, it's not disconnected. Whenever I call it goes straight to her voice mail."

"I've been worried about her too Daddy."

"If I speak to her, I'll tell her to call you."

"You think she's in Europe?"

"I don't know."

"Daddy, I can't just pack up my life and fly to Europe, to try to track down a sister who doesn't want to be found."

"You can go if you want."

"No I don't want-"

"Fine, Daddy. I'll think about it."

"When would we have to leave?"

"Two weeks?"

"I'll think about it."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Bye." Lois went back into the dining room and took her seat next to Clark again.

"What did your dad want?" Clark whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Lois replied.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked. Lois nodded, even though Clark knew she wasn't okay. Since the phone call her whole persona had changed. Little did she know, Clark had heard every word of the phone conversation.

After dinner and desert, Clark, Lois and Chloe headed out to the loft in the barn, leaving Martha and Gabe to talk. Now Chloe and Clark could find out what Lois' father had called her for. They already knew it was something big, since Lois had been quiet since the call, and she seemed like she was in deep thought.

"What did your dad want?" Chloe asked, getting Lois' attention. "He never calls unless he has something he wants you to do," Chloe went on to say. Clark looked at Lois after Chloe had spoke.

"He wants me to go track down Lucy with him. In Europe. I swear that sister of mine is such a problem."

"How long would you be gone?" Clark asked. Chloe looked at him, knowing he didn't want Lois to leave.

"I don't know. With Lucy it could be a day, a week, a month, a year even. It depends if she wants to be found by us or not."

"Do you want to go?" Chloe asked.

"No," Lois said. "But I can't let my dad down. I'm all he has, since Lucy took off."

"If you don't want to go, then don't," Clark said.

"It's not that simple. If I say no to The General, he may never speak to me again. So basically, what The General wants The General gets."

"Then go with him for a week or two and come back," Chloe suggested.

"Chloe, If I go he'll expect me to stay until we find her. And she may not even be there," Lois said.

"Then stand up to him and tell him you hope he finds her, but you can't give up your life to go look for Lucy. I had to do the same thing with my dad," Clark said.

"You had this problem with Mr. Kent?" Lois questioned in disbelief.

"Not that dad. My biological father," Clark said.

"Your biological father? I knew you were adopted, but I didn't realize you knew your birth father," Lois said.

"Yeah, I know him and my birth mother. I still have contact with them, but we're not close," Clark said hoping Lois wouldn't ask anymore about his parents.

"What are their names? Did you have a different name before you were adopted, because you were adopted when you were three right? What's their last name?" Lois was curious.

"My father goes by Jor, for short. His name is Jordan, and my mother's name is Lara. Their last name is El."

"Like two letter, or four letter spelling?" Lois asked.

"Two. My birth name is Kalvin, spelt with a 'K', but they called me Kal, They still do when I speak to them," Clark told Lois half the truth. Chloe was surprised Clark told Lois as much as he did.

"Why did they put you up adoption?" Lois asked.

"To protect me. My father was going to die, and my mother refused to leave his side, but they wanted to keep me safe. So they put me up for adoption when I was a baby."

"Did Mr. and Mrs. Kent meet you parents?"

"Dad only met Jor, and Mom has met both."

"How did you find them?"

"I was looking for any family member, when Jor El found me. I only met me mother recently."

"Are your parents separated? Where do they live?"

"No they're together, they live in the Arctic."

"Why did you only meet your mother recently?"

"Because Jor El came to Smallville to find me."

"Do you look like either of your parents?" Lois kept asking questions, she was very interested, Clark never shared his life with anyone.

"I was told by someone who knew my father that I have his eyes, and my father's old assistant told me I look like him. That was actually how she recognized me, she also said I have some of my mother's features. I think I look like my father though."

"What about other family members?"

"I don't know. Can we talk about something else? My father wants me to do what he couldn't accomplish," Clark said.

"And you don't want to," Lois filled in the blank. Clark nodded his head. "You're right. He sounds like my father. I have to stand up to The General."


	14. Chapter 14 Midnight

Chapter 14

"**Midnight Confession"**

After Chloe and Gabe had left, it was around 12:00, so Martha and Lois retired to bed. Everyone had an early rise tomorrow, since Clark, Lois and Chloe would be returning to Metropolis. Clark stayed awake to revise a story he had wrote for Monday's edition of 'The Daily Planet'. Shelby sat on the floor watching Clark. Clark looked up to see the dog looking at him.

"Hey, Shelby," Clark whispered as the dog came to Clark and layed down by his feet. "Can I tell you a secret?" The dog looked up at Clark. "I know I can trust you with this. You'd never betray me. Shelby, I'm Superman. No one else knows except for Chloe and Mom, and now you." Clark petted the dog. "I want to tell Lois, but there's always the chance that she'll tell the world about me." Shelby looked at Clark confused.

Lois walked down the stairs slowly, running her hand along the wall as a guide in the dark. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Clark and Shelby in the dim lit living room. She stayed where she was and listened, she didn't want to disturb them.

"I definitely have to tell someone this, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." the dog sat silently, Lois smiled to herself, Clark was so cute, confessing things to Shelby. Clark continued, "I haven't told Chloe or my mother yet, but I think I may be falling in love with Lois."

Lois froze, she was afraid to move. Part of her wanted to run to Clark and tell him she was falling in love with him too, but another part of her wanted to run away. It was a defense mechanism she had developed as a child, after her mother's death. She was afraid of love, because she didn't want to lose anyone else like she lost her mother. Therefore she was afraid to show love to anyone, except for Chloe, the General, and Lucy. She knew Martha was getting her to open up more, and even Clark, but it still scared her.

Clark continued to speak, "I mean it doesn't make sense, does it? One minute we hate each other, the next we're best friends and she knows me better than anyone else ever could, and I'm falling in love with her."

Lois had to escape before Clark saw her, she didn't know what to say if he saw her. She snuck back upstairs as quickly as she could. She hoped she could be with Clark, she wanted to be with him, but she was scared. She went back to Clark's room, shut the door and got into the bed, going to sleep. While in the living room, Clark continued to confess things to Shelby.

"Both of my fathers say, Lois is part of my destiny. Even my mothers think so. She's supposed to help me, but as long as I don't tell her that I'm Superman, we can't be together. And if I tell her I'm Superman, she'll be in danger. I can't put her in danger, if something happened to her, I'd blame myself. So how can she be part of my destiny?" Clark said as he turned off the lamp and lay on the couch falling asleep. Shelby looked at Clark and lay on the floor going to sleep next to him.

* * *

"_Kal-El, I don't know why you just don't tell her the truth."_

"_My name is Clark Kent, not Kal-El."_

"_Sure, and my name is Linda Lee, not Kara Zor-El."_

"_Kal-El is my Kryptonian name."_

"_Exactly. And Clark Kent is your Earth name."_

"_I don't exactly want to except my Kryptonian heritage, unlike you," Clark said._

"_Why? It's part of who you are, Clark. It's what makes you different and strong. You think that if you weren't from krypton your life would be any easier? Look at everything humans go through. They feel pain. If you ask me we have the best of both races."_

"_Why? Why do you like Krypton so much?"_

"_Because unlike you, I grew up there."_

"_How? That doesn't make any sense. You're only 16 years old, I'm 20. Krypton was destroyed when I was a baby."_

"_Most of it. A piece survived. About 5000 Kryptonians survived and lived on it. Including my father, Zor-El, my mother, Allura, and me. When what was left of Krypton was destroyed, I came to earth in a meteor shower."_

"_The 2005 meteor shower."_

"_Exactly. I was found and brought to an orphanage in Edge City, where I was adopted by the Lee's, adopting the name Linda Lee."_

"_How do I know you're telling me the truth?"_

"_Kal-El, weather you want to admit it or not, we're family. And right now I need you to bring me to 'The Fortress', so I can speak to my father and Uncle Jor-El."_

Clark woke up when Shelby licked his hand.

"Hey, Shelby," Clark whispered. "What time is it?" Clark asked looking at the clock. "6:00. I should get up and get the farm chores done," Clark said climbing off the couch. Clark went upstairs, got a shower, then headed outside to do the chores. Once he was done collecting the chicken eggs, cleaning the chicken coop, milking the cows, transferring the bails of hay from the field to the barn, and putting up a new fence in the west field he headed inside to join his mother and Lois for breakfast.

"Morning, Smallville," Lois said when Clark came through the door.

"You're in an unusually good mood this morning. Usually you're cranky after waking up," Clark commented.

"Good night's sleep, I guess," Lois smiled.

"Here, Clark. Have some pancakes," Martha passed Clark a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, mom," Clark said sitting at the table with Lois. He began to eat his breakfast and noticed Lois smile at him. "Okay, what's going on? You never smile at me during breakfast," Clark commented.

"You notice if I'm looking at you during breakfast?" Lois gave Clark a funny look, Clark shrugged. "Nothing is going on Clark, I'm just thinking about my next Superman story, Perry wants me to write a new one," Lois said

"Well it's no wonder he asked you to write another one. Your last story was excellent," Clark complimented.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, you have to see my Superman suit quick before Lois and Chloe get back from the store." Martha had sent Chloe and Lois into town to pick something up for her, so Clark could show her his Superman outfit, without worrying about Lois seeing him. So Chloe had agreed to take Lois into town. "So what do you think?" Clark asked.

"Clark. They don't call them tights for nothing."

"Mom!"

"Clark, when women see you in that suit, you'll be fending them off with your heat vision."

"Mom!" Clark said again as the phone began to ring. Clark answered it. "Hello?"

* * *

"Clark," Chloe whispered, due to the fact that Lois was close behind her. "You better get out of those tights and into a pair of jeans. Lois is almost ready to come home," Chloe warned.

"Chloe, come on," Lois called.

"Okay, scratch that. We're leaving now!"

"We'll be there in about five minutes."

"See you then." Chloe put her cell phone back in her purse.

"Ready to go?" Lois came up to Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe replied. The two cousins left the store and headed to Chloe's car to return to the 'Kent farm', and go back to Metropolis.

* * *

"Okay, Mom. I'll call as soon as we get to metropolis, and I'll see you in two weeks," Clark hugged his mother, picked up his and Lois' bags from the porch and brought them to the back of Chloe's car, placing them in the trunk and shutting it.

"Bye, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said giving the woman a quick hug and heading to the car behind Clark. Martha then turned her attention to Lois.

"Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Mrs. Kent," Lois said wrapping her arms around the woman. "I'll see you when we come back in two weeks," Lois whispered.

"Call if you need anything," Martha said.

"I will. And don't worry, I'll take good care of that son of yours," Lois smiled before heading to the car.

"Goodbye," Martha waved as the red car pulled away from the 'Kent Farm'.

"I miss Mrs. Kent already," Lois said inside Chloe's car.

"I know. I miss her too," Chloe agreed. "It has to be hard for you to leave her after every visit, Clark. We know how close you two are," Chloe said.

"Yeah. We're not even related to her, but she's like a mom to us, and we hate leaving her to go back to the city." Lois commented.

"Yeah, It's hard," Clark said, and he left it at that.

* * *

After the three hour drive back to Metropolis, and Clark calling to let his mother know they were back safe and sound, Jimmy showed up at the apartment.

"Hi Jimmy," Lois answered the door.

"Hi, Lois. How was your trip?"

"Great."

"That's good."

"Come in, Jimmy," Lois invited.

"Thanks," Jimmy said. He entered the apartment. "So how was everyone in Smallville?"

"Everyone was good. Jimmy, do you think Perry would have 'The Daily Planet' sponsor an event to raise money for a shelter?"

"I don't know. Perry is a reasonable guy. I think he'd agree to sponsor it. Who's having it, and what's it for?"

"It's for 'the Battered Women's Shelter', and I guess Clark, Chloe and I will be hosting it in Smallville with the help of Senator Kent. If you'd like to help we could use it, we talked this over in the car and think we should have it in two weeks."

"Yeah, I'd love to help, and I think Perry would sponsor it."

"Great, I'll ask Perry."

"Hey guys," Chloe entered the room.

"Hey, Chloe," Jimmy said.

"Well, I'll leave you crazy kids alone," Lois said, getting off the couch. "Do you know where Smallville is?"

"I think he's in his room," Chloe replied.

"Okay," Lois left.

"Did you have a good time in Smallville?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. I spent a lot of time with Clark and Lois, so it wasn't that different from here. Well, except for me staying with my dad and a lot of cornfields. But I didn't really get to see my dad too much. He had to work this weekend."

"So what did you do there?"

"Friday Clark, Lois and I rented a movie and watched it with Mrs. Kent, Saturday the three of us went swimming at the lake and had dinner with Mrs. Kent and my dad. And today we came home, after Lois and I had gone into town to run a few errands for Mrs. Kent so she could have some alone time with Clark."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it was nice. So what did you do this weekend?"

"Um... Took some pictures, and I didn't really do anything else, because I missed you."

"Good answer."

"But I think someone was following me."

"Really?" _I better ask Clark to keep an eye out for people following Jimmy, _Chloe thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Rescue

Chapter 15

"**Superman's Rescue"**

Clark heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey," Lois said entering the room. Clark sat up as Lois entered the room and sat on the bed next to him. "What are you doing?" Lois asked.

"Reading," Clark held up the book that was in his hand.

"Ah, Astronomy. Sounds like a real page turner." Lois said with sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Nothing. Chloe's talking to Jimmy, and you're in here reading, and I'm not doing anything."

"Jimmy's here?"

"Yeah, so I gave Chloe and him some alone time."

"How nice of you," Clark joked.

"I know," Lois played. "I guess I'll leave you to your reading." Lois got up to leave.

"Wait!" Clark jumped up behind her.

"Yeah?" Lois looked at him.

"Do you want to go get a coffee or something?" Clark asked. Lois looked at him a little funny for a second.

"Sure." Clark smiled. Lois and Clark left the room, and got ready to go. They headed out into the living room.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Chloe asked.

"We're going for a coffee, to give you and Jimmy some alone time," Clark explained.

"Sure. Give 'us' some alone time. More like yourselves," Chloe teased. Clark shot her a glare. "Well have fun," Chloe replied.

"Thanks, Chlo," Lois said a little ticked off with her cousin's last remark. "See you," Lois said as her and Clark left the apartment, and headed to Clark's truck. Once inside, Clark started up the truck and drove off the lot.

"So, where do you want to go for coffee? 'The Coffee Bean'? 'The Coffee Shoppe'? LeMar's Café'? Clark listed off a few places, then as if it were planned both said,

"'Starbucks'." Clark looked at Lois and smiled.

"'Starbucks' it is," Clark said heading in the direction of 'Starbucks'.

* * *

"So you say, you thought somebody was following you this weekend?" Chloe said.

"Yeah. It was weird."

"Not really," Chloe jumped up and started looking for something. "I know it was here."

"What are you looking for?" Jimmy asked.

"Last week's issue of 'The Daily Planet'."

"Why?"

"There was an article in it about these stalkers. I think..." Chloe trailed off staring at something.

"You think what? Chloe?" Chloe continued to stare at what she was looking at and then started to walk toward something. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Someone was here," Chloe finally responded.

"What?" Jimmy asked confused.

"There was a picture of Clark's parents there."

"So? Maybe he moved it."

"No. It was there when we left, and I don't remember seeing it when we got back."

"So, you think someone broke in here, moved the picture of C.K.'s parents, and who knows if they took anything, and somebody followed me all weekend." Chloe looked at Jimmy and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, Jimmy. But maybe we should call and tell Clark and Lois, incase something of theirs was stolen."

"Yeah. Good idea."

* * *

"Happy, you have your caffeine fix?"

"Oh yeah," Lois replied sipping her coffee. Clark's phone began to ring. Clark reached into his red jacket pocket taking it out.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Chloe-"

"What?"

"You think someone broke into the apartment when we were gone this weekend."

"No. Don't call the police yet."

"Wait until Lois and I get home. We'll be there in about a half an hour."

"Bye," Clark hung up his phone.

"Why did you say it would take us a half an hour to get home?" Lois asked.

"Well if you want to go back now we can. I just figured you'd get out of the house for awhile. And this way Chloe and Jimmy have some time alone."

"Good idea. I'm not done my coffee yet anyway. And I know Chloe and Jimmy missed each other this weekend." Clark smiled at Lois. Clark noticed a man through the corner of his eye watching Lois. Clark kept his eye on the man, his gut told him not to trust the guy, but then again Clark knew with his recent feelings toward Lois he could just be feeling jealousy and a little overprotective. "Clark? What are you staring at?" Lois asked, getting Clark's attention.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go get the truck. I think we should probably head back."

"Why? What's the rush?"

"I was just thinking about what Chloe said, we should go see if anything is gone. And if anything was stolen then we should call the police as soon as possible, before whoever broke in gets too far away."

"Yeah, sure."

"You stay here, finish your coffee, and I'll pull the truck around the front."

"Okay," Lois said as Clark got out of the booth. He then went to the door and left. Lois sat alone in the booth, the man still watching her. Once the guy thought Clark was gone he headed to the booth Lois was in.

"Hi," he said looking at Lois smiling.

"Hi," Lois replied giving him a funny look. _Why was this guy talking to her, and what did he want?_

"I'm Neil," the man reached out shaking Lois' hand, even though she hadn't offered it to him. Lois looked at him strangely. "I've been watching you since you got her," Neil said.

"Well, if you were watching, you must've seen that I was here with a guy," Lois said trying to get rid of the guy.

"I don't see him now. What's your name?" Neil pushed. "Mind if I sit?" He plopped down in the booth.

"Actually, I was just leaving. The guy I'm here with is gone to get the car," Lois got up quickly, followed by Neil jumping up in front of her.

Clark walked back into 'Starbucks' and saw the guy pestering Lois.

"Hey, I don't know if you realize this, but I'm interested in you," Neil said.

"Oh, I bet that pick up line works on all the girls," Lois said mocking the man, as she tried to avoid him. Clark continued to listen and watch from the distance.

"No. I'm serious, I'd like to show you a good time," Neil kept pushing.

"No thanks," Lois said.

"Why? You don't know me. I'd like to get to know you."

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend," Lois lied.

"No you don't."

"What do you mean, 'I don't'?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, you're just trying to blow me off."

"No, I'm not," Lois said seeing Neil was getting agitated with her.

"Fine, what does you 'boyfriend' look like?" Neil demanded.

Lois thought for a minute then answered. "He's tall, dark hair, baby blue eyes," Lois described Clark to get the guy off her back, also deep inside she wished that someday Clark and her could be together. Clark could hear everything being said, and now Lois had him interested in what she would say next.

"Oh, yeah. What's your boyfriend's name?" Neil asked.

"His name? Clark Kent, the guy I was here with."

"Sure. He's your boyfriend," the man said doubtfully. "I think you're lying. I think the guy that was here with you was your brother. You think you're better than me, so you're trying to brush me off! That's why you won't go out with me!" Neil started to walk toward Lois like he was going to hurt her. Lois could see the anger in his eyes as she stepped back from him.

"It's nothing like that, I'm just not interested in you, I have a boyfriend," Lois said calmly.

"You lie!" The man raised his voice.

"Is there a problem?" Clark asked coming to Lois' rescue, stepping in front of the man.

"No, nothing that concerns you anyway," Neil said.

"What do you mean, 'nothing that concerns me'? She's my girlfriend," Clark pointed to Lois, who glanced at Clark awkwardly. _He must of heard what she had said. _"You're hitting on my girlfriend and then tell me it's nothing that concerns me?" Clark continued.

"Look man, I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

"You didn't know? I heard her tell you, and you kept pushing."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Neil said backing down from Clark, who towered over him.

"Then leave her alone, or there will be trouble," Clark threatened.

"Clark!" Lois grabbed his arm. "Let's just go. Chloe and Jimmy are waiting for us."

"Yeah," Clark turned and followed Lois out of 'Starbucks'. The two got in the red truck. Lois turned to Clark and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What were you thinking?" Lois asked.

"I-"

"I can take care of myself, Clark. I didn't need your help, I was raised by a Three Star General on an army base," Lois cut Clark off.

"Lois, the guy wouldn't leave you alone."

"I didn't need your help. I didn't need you to rescue me."

"Lois, what do you want me to do? I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I care about you."

"Clark, just butt out of my life. I don't need you!" Lois yelled.

"Sorry," Clark said with hurt evident in his eyes. Lois felt guilty for hurting Clark, but refused to apologize. The rest of the trip home remained silent.

* * *

Clark stormed into the apartment with Lois stamping in behind him. Lois slammed the door.

"Whoa. What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked.

"Why don't you ask Clark here, he's always butting into my life. I'm sure he could answer for me," Lois fumed.

"I said I was sorry," Clark said.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked puzzled.

"This guy was hitting on me, I was turning him down, and once again, Clark felt he had to come to my rescue."

"He wouldn't leave her alone," Clark input.

"I could've handled myself."

"Lois, he was harassing you, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I could've taken care of it."

"Lois, I would've done the same thing as Clark," Jimmy commented.

"See," Clark boasted.

"Of course you would. You're a guy. Your male hormones make you always want to be some kind of a hero," Lois argued.

"I have to go," Clark gave up trying to explain himself to Lois. He had a look of hurt on his face. All he wanted to do was protect Lois and keep her safe. Clark went down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Can you believe him?" Lois asked.

"Lois, why are you so angry? If I was in Clark's place, I'd have done the same thing. And if I was in your place, I'd be grateful toward Clark. He cares so much about you. He doesn't want to see anything happen to you. What's so wrong with that?" Chloe asked.

"Are you sticking up for him?" Lois asked angrily.

"No, I'm just saying Clark wants you to be safe." Lois stopped and let Chloe's words sink in for a minute.

"I guess I should go apologize to Smallville," Lois agreed.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"I think that's a good idea. C.K. looked hurt when he left," Jimmy said.

* * *

Clark looked at himself in the mirror once more before he went to his window. He leapt out of his window and flew off looking for crime to fight. He needed to get away and clear his head.

Clark flew overhead, in the streets below he saw the residents of Metropolis going about their busy lives, while some stopped to point and look up at him. He could hear them talk.

"Look, Mommy! It's a bird!" A girl said.

"It's a plane," the mother replied.

"No, It's Superman!" A man shouted pointing to the sky drawing more attention to Clark.

"Hey, look so it is Superman," people started to say.

"Superman!" Some waved and called. Clark smiled to himself, people respected Superman. Maybe this was the destiny Jor-El and Lara had told him about, the destiny they had planned for him, their son Kal-El. This was the destiny Jonathan would be proud of, Martha was already proud, so was Chloe and Lionel, even Pete was excited when Clark told him he had become Superman over their last phone conversation last night. Clark smiled to himself, Lois, Jimmy and Perry respected Superman. Then he heard it. A high pitch shrill that shook his eardrums and sent shivers shooting up and down his spine.

He flew in the direction of the scream to a high building. Below a crowd was quickly gathering. Clark saw a woman holding onto the edge of the building. He could hear people talking and he could see them pointing up at the woman. Clark looked at the top of the roof to get some idea of what might have happened for the woman to be dangling above the ground. He caught sight of a man heading in through the fire exit on the roof. He had his answer. The man shut the door violently behind himself, Clark suddenly heard sirens in the distance. He looked off into the distance to see if the police and an ambulance were on the way, when a chilling scream from the woman shook him back into the moment. He looked to where she had been holding on.

"She slipped!" Someone yelled.

"She's gonna hit the ground!" Another person yelled in terror. Clark took off into action after hearing that comment. He flew as fast as he could, just catching the woman before she hit the ground.

"Superman saved her!" A person yelled excited. The crowd began to applaud as Clark landed on the ground, laying the woman down.

"Superman, you're so handsome," the woman in Clark's arms complimented.

"Ah... Thank-you," Clark said a little embarrassed.

"No, thank-you, Superman. You saved my life, I'm so grateful."

"I'm here to protect you. All of you, it's my job. What happened?" Clark asked.

"A Loan Shark I owed money to tried to kill me by pushing me off the roof. I couldn't stop him," the woman said as she started to cry.

"I'll stop him. I saw where he went," Clark reassured the woman. "Can somebody make sure a paramedic checks her out?" Clark called, looking for a volunteer in the crowd.

"I'll take care of her, Superman. You go stop that guy," a teenage girl said coming up through the crowd to the crying woman.

"Alright," Clark said before super speeding into the building. Once inside, Clark went to the stairwell. He gazed up through the stairs using his x-ray vision. Spotting the man running down the flights of stairs. Clark crouched down, drawing power in his legs before leaping into the air, blasting up through the flights to where the man was.

Clark landed and watched the man running toward him looking backwards. The man didn't see Clark until it was too late. He ran into Clark and fell backward unto his back. He opened his eyes to see a pair of red boots in front of him, he saw the red cape, blue tights, then he lifted his eyes to the 'S' in the shield on Clark's chest, then up a little further until he was looking Clark straight in the face.

"Superman?" He said startled.

"That's right," Clark responded. "You should really watch where you're going. You may bump into someone unexpected, or knock someone off the roof of a building." The man's face turned to panic, _Superman knew he pushed her off the roof._ He jumped up and tried to run, but Clark was a lot quicker than him. Clark grabbed the man by the jacket with little effort and picked him up, flying to the bottom floor of the building. Clark held the man by the arm and walked outside dragging the man, reluctantly, along beside him. All the people outside cheered for Superman when they saw he had caught the man. A police officer worked his way through the crowd, toward Superman, people took pictures on their cell phones, reporters snapped pictures, and news crews pushed their way through the crowd.

"Here you go officer. This man is your culprit. He pushed the woman off the roof," Clark informed the officer as he passed the criminal along. The police officer put handcuffs on the man.

"Thank-you, Superman," The cop said.

"No problem."

"Superman, can I ask you a question?" A reporter called, holding out a microphone.

"Superman! Over here!" Called another.

"Look this way, Superman!" Called a photographer.

"Superman!"

"Superman!"

"Hey, Superman! This way!" They kept calling. Clark looked around at the reporters, who now surrounded him. There were microphones, cell phones, tape recorders, and cameras everywhere on each side of him. He looked back to the police officer, who watched him with admiration.

"Make sure the woman is alright," he said to the officer, who nodded in response. Then Clark looked back to the reporters who were still snapping pictures.

"Can I have an interview, Superman!?" A reporter called.

"Sorry, there'll be no interviews today," Clark said, then he leapt into the air and flew off.


	16. Chapter 16 Interview

Chapter 16

"**An Interview With Superman"**

Chloe, Lois and Jimmy stared into the television screen, watching the live breaking news report about Superman on the 'Metropolis News Channel'. There were pictures of the woman dangling from the building, Superman saving her, Superman passing the man who had pushed the woman over to police, and Superman refusing to give any interviews flashing across the screen.

"There you have it folks. Superman, the hero of Metropolis, saved a woman who was pushed off this building behind me, and caught the culprit, turning him over to 'The Metropolis P.D.', but still refused to give any interviews. I'm Helen Demario with live breaking news on the 'M.N.C.'," the reporter on the tv ended her segment.

"I can't believe we missed Superman," Lois said turning the tv off.

"Perry's going to freak. There are actually really good pictures of Superman now, even video footage and we missed it. Maybe that's where Clark went. You know, to try to interview Superman," Jimmy commented.

Clark flew back in through his open bedroom window and quickly changed his clothes. He heard his friends in the living room.

"Clark always disappears with no explanation on where he's been gone," Clark heard Lois say from the living room.

"Great! They know I'm not here. I better run around and come in through the front door," Clark said jumping out the bedroom window and flying to the roof. He thought it was better to go this way, no one would see him... He hoped. He flew fast to the roof landing and running to the fire escape. He ran down the stairs to his floor, and headed to the door of his apartment. He stopped outside ran his hand through his hair, so it wasn't all blown back and went into the apartment. "Hey," he said shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey C.K.," Jimmy said.

"Where were you?" Lois demanded.

"I was doing a workout in the fitness room," Clark responded. Lois examined what Clark was wearing. For once Clark's story was believable. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going, how did you get out without either of us seeing you and why aren't you sweating if you did a workout?" Lois pried looking at Clark's clothes wondering why they were dry.

"Three easy answers, you were all so preoccupied when I left that you didn't see me, I didn't tell you I was going because I like working out by myself, and I'm not sweating because I did a light workout. I don't sweat easy, you've seen me do a lot of farm chores and not break a sweat," Clark replied.

"Sure, Smallville."

"Hey, did you guys see the news?" Clark asked to get Lois off his back. "Superman rescued some woman apparently."

"Yeah we saw it. Perry's gonna kill us," Jimmy answered.

"I missed the opportunity of a lifetime. I don't know if I'll ever be able to interview Superman now," Lois said.

"You think he'd let you interview him? Lois, you have less of a chance to interview Superman than I have to get a picture of him. Didn't you hear him on the news? He said, 'there'll be no interviews'," Jimmy commented.

"'Today', he said, 'there'll be no interviews today'," Lois argued.

"I think he'd let Lois interview him," Clark butted in.

"See, even Clark thinks he'd let me have an interview with him. Wait a minute. Why are you agreeing with me Clark? You rarely agree with me," Lois said.

"I don't know. I think Jimmy could get a picture of him." Chloe stared at Clark in disbelief, he may as well be telling them he was Superman.

"Are you sure about that, Clark?" Chloe gave Clark a funny look. "Maybe he's afraid to give interviews in case 'his cover is blown and his true identity is revealed'," Chloe talked in a code that Clark would understand. She was trying to give him a warning, and Clark immediately realized what she meant.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Chloe," Clark agreed. "Anyway, did anyone figure out if anything was stolen while we were gone this weekend?" Clark changed the subject.

* * *

"Well, Nate, Sam, what did you find?" Lex asked the two men who stood before him.

"Nothing," Nate replied. Lex looked the tall, brown haired, grey eyed man in the face.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? There had to be something there."

"Look Lex, I'm telling you, Clark Kent is pretty much cleaner than a car wash. He doesn't even have an unpaid parking ticket. The only spec of dirt I found was this note wrote on the back of a picture."

"A note? How could that possibly be incriminating?"

"Well it said,

Son,

A little reminder of us, hopefully you'll put this in your living room. Just know that as you embark out on a new path that we're always here to help and guide you as you carry the burden of your secret.

Best wishes,

Mom and Dad.

I took the note and the picture from the apartment."

"You have the note and picture here now?"

"Yeah."

"Leave it here with me before you leave. What about you Sam?"

"From what I gathered, Jimmy Olsen knows nothing about a secret Clark Kent is hiding. Sorry boss."

Lex looked at Sam for a minute. He was a lot shorter than Nate, with red hair and dark brown eyes. "Thank-you both. You may leave. I'll call you with your next assignment," Lex said walking out of the office behind the two men meeting two of his body guards along the way.

"Bryce, Calvin, get Miss Lang for me. She's in Smallville, I'll have Jamieson meet you out front with the car," Lex instructed.

"Yes sir," Calvin responded and Bryce nodded his head.

* * *

Lois poured the freshly made coffee from the pot into her cup.

"Did you apologize to Clark yet?" Chloe startled Lois causing her to spill some coffee on the floor.

"Chloe. Now look what you made me do."

"Sorry," Chloe said grabbing a napkin and wiping up the coffee. "Did you talk to Clark?"

"Is that why you followed me in here, Chlo? To make sure I apologize, like I'm some child," Lois asked, obviously agitated.

Chloe shrugged, "Well did you?"

"No, not exactly."

"What? Lois. That's it, come on. You're telling him you're sorry right now," Chloe said grabbing Lois by the arm and dragging her toward the living room.

"No!" Lois said pulling her arm away from Chloe.

"Fine. You won't go to him, so he'll come to you. Clark!" Chloe shouted, "Lois wants to talk to you!"

"No! I'll do it when I'm ready," Lois protested.

"Yeah Lois?" Clark asked entering the kitchen.

"Chloe!" Lois hissed.

"Too late," Chloe said pushing Lois toward Clark. "Tell him."

"Tell me what?" Clark asked.

"Nothing," Lois burst.

"Tell him," Chloe commanded.

"Fine. Clark, I... I just..." Lois looked at Chloe who looked eager. "Chloe can you leave. It would make this a lot easier." Lois said.

"Fine, I'll go. But you, Lois Lane, better do it," Chloe threatened.

"Go!" Lois said pushing Chloe out the door.

"What did you want?" Clark asked when Chloe was gone.

"Well, Clark...This isn't exactly easy for me, so just keep quiet," Lois started.

"Just spit it out."

"Okay! Well, the truth is, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Clark nodded his head, "You're right that wasn't easy for you."

"Clark, quiet. I'm not done yet."

"Sorry."

"When I told you to butt out of my life, I didn't mean it. I was angry because I'm used to being independent, and when you came and got rid of him for me, it made me feel like I can't take care of myself. Like I have to depend on you to get me out of a situation I don't want to be in. I'm not used to having someone around to stand up for me and protect me, but since I've met you you've always done just that. And as much as I hate having to admit that I need help I know I do, being around you and your mom has taught me that it's okay to depend on someone else once in awhile, as much as I may protest. The truth is, you mean a lot to me. I'm glad I have someone like you in my life, you make me realize I'm human like everyone else. You're one of the most important people in my life, so I don't want to be angry at you over something so stupid. In fact, I want to thank you for standing up for me. Clark, I needed you today, I couldn't get rid of him on my own, and you were there for me like you always are. If you hadn't been there he may have tried to hurt me, you saw how angry he was. So thanks, and I'm sorry. I acted like you were a jerk, when in fact you're probably the most caring person I know. So thank-you."

"Apology accepted. Let's go talk to Chloe and Jimmy, I'm sure Chloe wants to know if you apologized," Clark said. "Oh, and Lois, I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't handle that guy on your own. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to make sure you were safe and nothing happened to you."

"Clark, it's nice to have somebody to depend on once in awhile. If only every man could be like you, I'd have a boyfriend right now," Lois said following Clark to the living room.

"Chloe!" Lois said seeing her cousin hiding by the wall listening in on the conversation Clark and Lois had just had. "Can't you give us a minute of privacy?" Lois asked.

"I wanted to make sure you apologized," Chloe responded to Lois.

"Well I did, so why don't you go talk to Jimmy, who's been left in the living room all alone for all this time. I wouldn't be surprised if he left though," Lois said.

"Right, my boyfriend is probably lonely by now," Chloe said.

"Wait a second, your 'boyfriend'?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. He asked me to be his girl and I said yes."

"Chloe, that's great."

"So you and Jimmy are finally a couple," Clark commented.

"Yeah, we are," Chloe smiled and went into the living room. Clark and Lois followed, glad to see that Chloe was truly happy.

"I'm gonna go change my clothes," Clark said to Lois. He was still wearing his yellow t-shirt and black shorts. "You can talk to Jimmy and Chloe, until I get back."

"Actually, I was thinking about going for a walk," Lois replied.

"Don't go alone," Clark warned.

"Don't go alone?" Lois asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, I'll ask Chloe to come with me, although I'm sure Superman wouldn't let anything happen to me," Lois said.

"I didn't say he would, but it's still not safe to walk around Metropolis alone in the night. You take Chloe, that way Jimmy and I can hang out together without you or Chloe around. We still don't know each other that well, it'd be nice to get to know him a bit better."

"Are you gonna start acting like an overprotective big brother?"

"No."

"Good. Because if you mess this up for her, I'll-"

"I won't mess it up. I promise."

"Fine, how can I not trust you. I'll get Chloe, you change your clothes."

"Yeah."

"See you when we get back."

"Sure," Clark said heading down the hall to his bedroom.

Lois walked into the living room spotting Chloe sitting on the couch next to Jimmy, holding his hand. _How cute, _Lois thought. "Hey, Chlo, do you want to go for a walk with me?" Lois asked.

"Yeah sure," Chloe agreed. "Come on Jimmy," Chloe pulled Jimmy up off the couch.

"Um..." Jimmy mumbled.

"Is Clark coming too?" Chloe asked, figuring,_ Clark must be trying to get the three of us out of the house so Lois and Jimmy wouldn't notice him missing. He probably has to go save someone as Superman._

"Actually, Clark's not coming, and neither is Jimmy," Lois said.

"Hey, that's a little rude, don't you think," Chloe said.

"No. It was Clark's idea. Clark and Jimmy are gonna hang out here while you and I go for a walk," Lois defended.

"Why? What's Clark gonna do to Jimmy?" Chloe asked worried.

"What?" Jimmy panicked.

"Did you and Clark come up with some idea to scare Jimmy away from me?" Chloe asked.

"No, Nothing like that. Clark just thought it would be nice if him and Jimmy got to hang out and get to know each other," Lois explained.

"Sure, that would be okay. C.K. and I don't really know each other, and we haven't had a chance to get to know each other. You two go and have some girl time, and C.K. and I will stay here and have some guy time," Jimmy said.

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. Go, have fun," Jimmy encouraged.

"Thanks. We won't be long, I promise," Lois said.

"We all know how trustworthy a Lois Lane promise is," Chloe teased.

"Hey," Lois said.

"Bye Jimmy. I'll miss you," Chloe said giving Jimmy a kiss.

"I'll miss you too," Jimmy replied.

"Well, I'll miss you more."

"Not if I miss you more."

"I'll miss you the most."

"I'll-"

"I miss the days when you two didn't talk," Lois interrupted. "Come on Chlo, we'll be a half an hour tops. Then you two won't have to miss each other at all."

"You two are still here?" Clark asked as he entered the room. He was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"We're just leaving. Come on Chloe," Lois said opening the door grabbing Chloe by the arm, dragging her out and shutting the door quickly. Clark smiled then went over taking a seat on the couch next to Jimmy. They both suddenly went quiet. There was an uneasiness in the room, until Jimmy broke the silence.

"I feel like I'm about to get the third degree."

"What?" Clark asked.

"I feel like you're Chloe's big brother and you're about to give me a hard time for dating your sister."

"I'm not, so you can relax. I'm not gonna give you a hard time. Chloe really likes you, and I'm not gonna mess this up for her."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna leave the messing up to her father."

"Is he overprotective?"

"All dads are overprotective of their daughters, but I think he'll really like you."

"Good. Chloe's gonna meet my parents this weekend, and I'm gonna meet her dad the weekend after that."

"And you're nervous?"

"Yeah. I really like Chloe, and I want her dad to like me."

"Don't worry about it. You're a good guy, Jimmy. Chloe's dad will see that and like you. Let's do something to take your mind off meeting Chloe's dad."

"What did you have in mind C.K.?"

Clark got off the couch walking toward the entertainment center. He turned on the TV and X-Box 360. He grabbed two controllers and passed one to Jimmy. "Want to play a game?" Clark asked sitting back down.

"Sure." They both started to play the game.

"Honestly, C.K. I never saw you as the type to play video games."

"It's not really me who plays it. It's Lois. I only play once in awhile."

"I see. The girlfriend is the one who plays the video games. That's cool."

"The girlfriend?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, didn't you and Lois start dating?"

"No. No, we're just friends. She's one of my best friends."

"Oh. I thought you two... I don't know, you seem like the perfect couple."

"No."

* * *

"Okay Lois, we've walked around the block twice. I'm gonna go back up to the apartment before Clark scares Jimmy off," Chloe said as Lois and her reached the front of the apartment building.

"Fine," Lois replied. "You go ahead, I'm gonna head up to the roof for a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just want to clear my head."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, that's fine."

"Okay," Chloe started to walk toward the door of the building.

"And Chloe," Chloe stopped looking back at Lois. "Don't worry, I don't think Clark is gonna scare Jimmy off, I don't think anyone could scare him off," Lois smiled. Chloe smiled back and headed into the building.

* * *

"Oh, C.K., you are so gonna die for that," Jimmy yelled banging on the controller.

"I don't think so little buddy," Clark replied.

"C.K.! You just killed me again. I thought you said you didn't play?"

"I said, I don't play much. I didn't say that I don't know how to play. Lois is pretty competitive. You have to know how to play in order to play against her."

"Hey guys," Chloe shut the door. "What have you two boys been up to?" Chloe sat between the two on the couch.

"Just playing some video games," Jimmy answered.

"Where's Lois?" Clark asked.

"She went up to the roof. She wanted a few minutes alone," Chloe responded.

"Here," Clark passed Chloe the controller. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Jimmy looked at his watch. "C.K. it's like 9:30."

"I need to catch up on some rest. I do wake up at dawn."

"Goodnight Clark," Chloe said.

"Night," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Clark said leaving the room.

"Alright. How do you play this?" Chloe asked looking at the controller Clark had passed to her.

* * *

"Clark closed his bedroom door smiling at what he had just heard Chloe say, then he changed into his Superman suit as quickly as he could and jumped out through his bedroom window, flying up into the bright Metropolis sky.

"What a beautiful night," Lois said to herself.

"Yes it is," Clark said in his disguised voice, causing Lois to jump.

"Superman?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was flying over the city when I saw you down here."

"So you just flew down here? Do you do that to all the girls in this town?"

"No. Miss Lane, it is 'miss' isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to thank-you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well if it wasn't for your story, no one would know about me. I'd just be a nobody saving people. That's why, today when I was asked for an interview I turned the woman down. I figure that I owe you something in return for getting people to recognize me. So I'm giving you the privilege of being the first person to interview Superman."

"Me?"

"Yes. Do you want to interview me? Think about it, it's an amazing opportunity for your journalism career. You would be known as the first person who ever interviewed Superman."

"I want to interview you."

"Great."

"Hang on, let me grab a note pad and pen from me purse."

"Okay."

Lois took out a note pad and a pen and ran back to Superman. "Okay, why do you choose to save people?" Lois asked.

"Because people need someone to protect them."

"Where are you from? Did you grow up here in Metropolis?"

"Actually, no. I grew up in a community close to here, but I'm not from this planet. I know that sounds strange, but it's the truth."

"Where are you from?" Lois asked curiously.

"I'm from a planet called Krypton. It's galaxies away."

"Then what are you doing here on Earth?"

"My home planet was destroyed when I was a baby. Because humans were so similar to Kryptonians, my parents sent me here as a baby to be raised as a human. The only difference is I have powers no human has."

"So are there other Kryptonians on Earth?"

"Not that I know of. I'm supposedly the last survivor of Krypton."

"So If there were other Kryptonians, would you all have powers?"

"No. Kryptonians aren't born with powers. We have powers on Earth because of the yellow Sun, our planet has a red Sun and there we would be like humans."

"Do you have any weaknesses?"

"Miss Lane. If I told you my weakness it wouldn't be a secret anymore, then anyone could hurt me. But because you're so beautiful, I'll tell you, and only you. And it's off the record. My weakness is Kryptonite."

"What's Kryptonite?"

"Kryptonite is radioactive pieces of my home planet."

"What would happen if you were around it?"

"Different colors have different effects. For instance, Silver makes me paranoid. I think everyone is out to get me, and I misinterpret situations. Red has different effects. Last time I was around Red Kryptonite it changed my personality. It turned me into a bad person, I hurt the people I loved. Then there's Black Kryptonite. That splits my personality, from bad to good. And Green..."

"What does green do?"

"If I'm around Green Kryptonite I lose my strength. If I'm near it for too long I could die."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. How about we continue the interview."

"Sure."

"What do you stand for?" Lois asked.

"What do I stand for?... Well... I stand for Truth, Justice and The American Way."

"That's noble. You meet a lot of guys who want to rule the world, but not that many who want to save it," Lois paused then asked, "What type of powers do you have?"

"I have X-Ray vision-"

"X-Ray vision?"

"Yes. I can see through solid objects, well... with the exception of lead."

"Oh yeah? How many fingers am I holding up?" Lois asked putting two fingers up behind her back.

"Clark used his power to see how many fingers she was holding up and answered, "Two."

"Lucky guess. What color is my bra?"

"Miss Lane-"

"What color is it?"

Clark felt embarrassed as he looked through Lois clothes. "Superman, you're blushing," Lois teased.

"Your bra is black," Clark answered quickly.

"Okay. I believe you. Why can't you see through lead?"

"I don't know. I guess it has something to do with the material it's made up of."

"What other powers do you have?"

"Well, I have super breath."

"And that works how?"

"My breath can be as strong as a hurricane. Let me demonstrate. You see that flag pole over there on that roof?" Clark pointed to a flagpole on the roof of another building. Lois nodded her head when she saw it. "I can bend it down with a single blow," Clark explained then blew the flag pole over with one quick blow. "And I have heat vision," Clark said.

"What does that do?" Lois asked.

"Can I have a blank piece of paper from your note book?" Clark asked. Lois tore out a page and passed it to Clark. Clark held the paper up in front of his face and used his heat vision to catch it on fire.

"Impressive," Lois commented.

"Thanks."

"Next power is?"

Clark used his super speed to run behind Lois. "Super speed," Clark said.

"Is that it? Is that all the powers you have?"

"No. I have heightened hearing."

"Prove it."

"Alright. I need you to go to the other side of the roof and whisper something as quiet as you possibly can."

"Okay," Lois said then headed to the other side of the roof. Once she reached the other side she whispered, "I think you're lying."

"Come here!" Clark called. When Lois reached him he looked down at her and said, "You said, 'I think you're lying.' Now why would I lie? After all, I do stand for 'Truth', Justice and The American Way."

"Right," Lois smiled.

"Another power I have is super strength. Just watch this," Clark went to a piece of brick, picked it up in his right hand and crushed it with his hands."

"Okay, I believe that one."

"It's about time you believed something I said. I'm invincible. Grab that steel rod and hit me."

"What?" Lois looked up shocked after picking up the rod.

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Lois looked into his eyes and swung at him. The rod bounced off Clark. Lois looked shocked and Clark smiled.

"Whoa," Lois commented. "You're amazing."

"And I can fly."

"Fly?"

"Yes."

"Demonstrate flying."

"Sure," Clark grabbed Lois in his arms and flew. Lois tightened her grip around his neck. "Scared?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois said.

"Don't worry. I've got you."

"You've got me? Who's got you? How are you doing this?"

"Earth's atmosphere allows me to fly," Clark said. "I should bring you back," Clark started to descend toward the roof.

"No wait! Take me flying," Lois stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I trust you." Clark looked at Lois for a minute and smiled.

"Fine. We'll go for a quick trip," Clark said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you take me is fine with me," Lois said.

"Alright Miss Lane-"

"You can call me Lois."

"Okay, Lois. We'll fly to Edge City and back again. Hold on," Clark said as he flew off as fast as he could.


	17. Chapter 17 Help

Chapter 17

"**Help Needed"**

"Lana, you're here so soon?" Lex said as Lana entered his office.

"Yes, Lex," Lana said. It was clear that she had her mind on something else.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted. Is something bothering you?"

"Lex... I think we're going to need more help to find out Clark's secret."

"Precisely what I was thinking," Lex admitted.

"Then you agree. You need to hire an assistant."

"Actually, no. I was thinking I need to hire another private investigator," Lex said.

"Lex, an assistant would be a better choice. It would be more efficient. They could help you with work from the office or with Clark. It would give you more time to concentrate on other things," Lana argued.

"Fine. You've made your point."

"And...?"

"I'll get an assistant."

"Okay. But there's a catch, Lex. Your assistant has to be a male."

"You're not making this any easier."

"Lex, I've seen your former assistants. They're beautiful. They're pretty enough to be super models."

"Funny. I think that's why all of them left their jobs. They wanted to become super models," Lex joked.

"Lex, I don't want some beautiful woman working late hours with my sexy boyfriend."

"Lana, Are you jealous?"

"Maybe just a little, because I love you."

"Okay. I won't hire a woman assistant. I'll hire a man. For you, but you don't have anything to worry about. No one could be as beautiful as you."

"Thank-you, Lex."

"I'll go call the office and tell them that I'm looking for an assistant. A male assistant."

* * *

Clark landed on the roof of the apartment gently and released Lois saying, "Here you are Lois." 

"Thank-you. I had fun," Lois said staring up into Clark's blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes."

"I thought you didn't like baby blue eyes?" Clark asked.

"How did you know I said that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Superman, I want to kiss you," Clark leaned down toward Lois until she stopped him. "But I can't."

"Why?" Clark asked curiously watching Lois walk to the edge of the roof. She stopped and turned back looking at Clark.

"Well, I kinda have this boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Clark asked confused.

"Not really a boyfriend, but this guy. I mean... I know I'm in love with him and he loves me, but it's like we-"

"Keep going around in circles," Clark finished.

"Yeah," Lois said. "I want to be with him, but-"

"You don't know if he wants to be with you," Clark finished again.

"Can you read my mind?" Lois asked.

"No. It's just that, I'm in a similar situation. The difference is, I know I love her, I know she loves me, but I can't tell her who I am."

"Why?"

"It would put her in danger. That's the last thing I'd ever want. If something ever happened to her because of me I'd never forgive myself."

"But don't you think if she loves you, and you love her, she deserves to know who you are? Shouldn't she get a say in if she wants to be with you knowing the risks or not?"

"Yes, but it's just hard. I've kept this secret from her for so long."

"Let her make the choice."

"I'll think about it. Maybe you should just tell this guy you love him. Give him the courage to confess his love to you."

"I'll think about it," Lois restated the exact words Clark had just said.

"I have to go. Metropolis needs a hero," Clark said then jumped off the roof and flew off, leaving a smile on Lois' face.

* * *

Jimmy and Chloe sat on the couch still playing video games. 

"You killed me again, Chloe," Jimmy said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at this. I think I'm ready to take on Lois. Play again?" Chloe asked.

"I think that's enough for one night,"

"You just don't want to lose again."

"That's right I don't."

The apartment door burst open all of a sudden. "I just had the best time ever," Lois entered.

"You're in a good mood," Chloe commented.

"Superman is amazing," Lois plopped down in the chair adjacent to the couch. Clark walked out of his bedroom just in time to hear Lois, which left a huge smile on his face. "I think I'm in love," Lois went on to say. Clark's face suddenly changed as he came down the hall.

"What?" Chloe, Jimmy and Clark asked in unison. Lois spun around when she heard Clark's voice behind her.

"I met Superman," she said to Clark.

"I heard," Clark replied.

"He gave me an interview," Lois said.

"What? He was here?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Lois answered.

"I have to go catch him and get a good picture for 'The Planet'," Jimmy said running out of the apartment. "Bye!" Jimmy yelled.

"Did you say you were in love with him, Lois?" Chloe asked.

"I think I am," Lois answered. "He took me flying and, well, it was amazing," Lois explained. "I'm going to bed. I'll have some good dreams tonight," Lois got up and walked down the hall, disappearing into her bedroom.

Chloe smiled until Lois was gone for sure then she hit Clark in the arm, "You took Lois flying? You never take me flying. I taught you how to fly," Chloe hissed.

"I'll take you another time. We have a problem," Clark said.

"'We'?" Chloe asked.

"'I' have a problem. She's in love with my alter ego," Clark said.

"Clark, I'm sure it's just a crush," Chloe reassured. "Now go let Jimmy get a picture of you."

"What if he recognizes me?"

"You didn't seem to care if Lois would recognize you."

"She didn't have a camera."

"Well, here. Comb your hair back," Chloe said brushing her fingers through Clark's hair, but one rebellious piece kept falling to Clark's forehead. It was kind of curled like an 'S'. "This piece won't stay back," Chloe said frustrated.

"Leave it then."

"Okay," Chloe let go of Clark's hair. "Tomorrow we'll work on something to make Clark Kent look different."

"Like what?"

"How about a pair of glasses?"

"Chloe."

"Just for reading? You only have to wear them when you're at 'The planet'. That's where the most pictures of Superman will be."

"Fine."

"Great," Chloe said.

"Chloe, while I'm gone can you help me with something? I need something researched."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I had this dream when we were in Smallville."

"You've been having a lot of those lately."

"There was this girl. She said she was my cousin from Krypton. She came to Earth two years ago. She was adopted by a family in Edge City. Their last name is Lee. She goes by the name Linda Lee."

"I'll check it out, see what I can come up with. Now go."

"Thanks," Clark said then super sped off.

"I love when he does that," Chloe whispered to herself.

* * *

Clark spotted Jimmy running down the street. Clark stopped in an alley, he knew he could catch Jimmy. When he was sure no one was around to see him he took off his shirt, jeans and shoes which he had pulled on over his Superman suit after letting Lois interview him. His cape fell down around him, blowing around him a little in the wind. Then like a bolt of lightning he took off after Jimmy. 

"Mr. Olsen," Clark called stopping behind Jimmy. Jimmy spun around on his heel.

"Superman?" Jimmy said catching glimpse of Clark. His face lit up. "How did you know my name?" Jimmy asked as Clark walked up to him.

"You're a photographer for 'The Daily Planet'. You took the first picture of me to ever appear in a newspaper along with Miss Lane's story."

"Yeah," Jimmy got excited at the idea that Superman had seen his picture.

"Last time you took pictures of me I was unprepared. How about this time I let you get a real photo of me?"

"What? You'd do that? Why?"

"I owe the respect that the people of Metropolis show me to you and Miss Lane. That's why I let her be the first to interview me and I'm letting you take the picture to accompany her article."

"Thank-you Superman," Jimmy said then took a picture.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. Is that the only picture you want to take of me, or do you want to come with me and find some action?" Clark asked.

"Sure," Jimmy said not wanting to pass up the opportunity.

Clark picked Jimmy up under his arm and flew off to find someone who needed saving. Luckily Metropolis was a big city and someone always needed rescuing, so it wouldn't be too hard to find something to get a picture of.

"This feels odd," Jimmy commented from under Clark's arm.

"I know," Clark said a little embarrassed by the situation.

* * *

Clark arrived home very late that night. He had intended on coming home a lot earlier, but after returning Jimmy to his apartment he had to go save a group of people from a fire on 5th and Danforth Avenue. He headed into Chloe's room to see if she was still awake. He opened the door to see her sound asleep at her laptop on the desk. He closed the laptop, picked Chloe up and carried her to her bed, then he left the room. He slowly shut the door not to wake Lois or Chloe. He turned in the hall and met Lois face to face. She was rubbing her eyes, clearly she had just woken up. 

"Superman?" She asked looking Clark over. Clark looked down. He was still wearing the suit. _Crap! _Was the only word that came to his mind. _She probably recognized it's me, _Clark panicked. Luckily Lois walked past him shaking her head in disbelief saying, "I must still be dreaming." Clark smiled to himself then super sped into his bedroom before Lois looked back and realized it was really him.


	18. Chapter 18 Cousin

Chapter 18

"**Kryptonian Cousin"**

Lana walked into Lex's office bright and early the next morning.

"Lana, what a pleasant surprise," Lex said with a smile.

"I didn't hear you leave this morning," Lana replied.

"I left quite early and as silent as I could. I didn't want to wake you. You need your rest, and you look so beautiful when you sleep," Lex told Lana. "You're welcome to stay. I was just about to start interviewing people for the assistant position. I would like to have your input too, since this person will be working very closely with the two of us."

"Absolutely," Lana agreed to stay.

Lex hit the page button on his PA System, "Send in the first person," he told Mary the secretary.

"Right away Mr. Luthor," She responded.

"Here we go," Lex said looking to Lana.

* * *

At 'The Daily Planet', Chloe approached Clark's desk dropping a file down in front of Clark. Clark looked at the file sitting on his desk then up at Chloe.

"What's this?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"'That' is what I found on Linda Lee," Chloe told Clark as she walked around Clark's desk until she was at Clark's side. Clark sat up straight, he was suddenly very attentive. He opened the file. The first thing Clark saw was a copy of Linda's driver's license. He read the information listed on it. _Eyes: Blue, Hair: Blonde, Height: 5'3". _Okay. Maybe she was a little shorter than Clark had imagined, but the picture proved it, leaving no doubt in Clark's mind. This was the girl from his dream. Clark glanced at the birth date. 16? Linda was only 16 years old. That meant she was still in high school. Clark had expected her to be older. He flipped to the next page. There was a copy of her registration record for school.

"She's in grade 11," Chloe said when Clark looked at the page. "She goes to the largest school in Edge City. A straight 'A' student. She's involved in all sorts of extra curricular activities. Like writing for the school newspaper, the drama club, school choir, she plays the violin, she's on all the sports teams, and she's the head cheerleader. Which makes sense. You Kryptonians are obviously brilliant and if she's as strong as you then she could probably hold the whole cheerleading team up on her shoulders. They could probably build a whole cheerleading pyramid up on her shoulders," Chloe said as Clark flipped the page and smiled at Chloe when he saw a copy of her police record. "She's never been arrested," Chloe informed Clark, "But has a habit of appearing at crime scenes, much like the young Clark Kent."

"Funny," Clark smiled as Chloe turned the page again.

"She was adopted last year be a Mr. Fred and Mrs. Edna Danvers. She lived in the adoption home a year before she was adopted. That's why I had a little trouble finding her. She goes by Linda Lee, why? I have no idea. When she was first brought to the adoption home she had just turned fourteen and had just been released from the hospital. The only hospital record there is for her is the day she was admitted and the day she checked out. There's a police report saying that her medical record just disappeared. The police report had statements from nurses saying Linda was extraordinary and they had no idea why someone would steal her record. Personally I think Linda or Kara, whatever, broke in and took it using her super speed. The day she was brought to the hospital she was found, get this Clark, unconscious on the outskirts of Smallville a few days after the 2004 meteor shower. A woman found her dressed in all white, she brought her to the hospital because Linda seemed confused and she was claiming to be Kara Zor-El."

"That's definitely her," Clark said.

"How is she related to you?"

"Her father is my uncle, Zor-El, Jor-El's brother," Clark replied then continued to look through the file until he found a school picture of Linda. "I want to meet her. She's my only real family," Clark said gazing at the picture.

"Well here's her family's address. She lives on 416, Duncan's Street in Edge City, but there's a small problem," Chloe said.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, Clark, Linda's kind of missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah. She went missing about two weeks ago. Here's the police report on it. it says she told her parents she was going out and didn't come back."

"Great. I find a major key to my life and my destiny and she's gone missing."

"I'm sorry Clark. I know how much you wanted to meet her and get some answers."

"It's okay. I didn't even know if she knew anything about me or not anyway. After all it was just a dream."

"But Clark you knew her name and everything. I don't think this is a coincidence. Why don't you go ask Jor-El if he knows where she is."

"Maybe, but knowing him he'll probably just say, 'she'll come to you when the time is right Kal-El'. He's never any help."

* * *

Perry laid the paper down on his desk and looked up at Lois.

"So? What do you think?" Lois asked.

Perry sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity causing the suspense to build. Then finally he answered, "I love it. Now all it needs is a title."

"Actually, I already have one," Lois responded.

"What is it?"

"I Spent The Night With Superman."

"I think that's brilliant. It's catchy and enticing. People will want to read it when they see the title. It will sell newspapers. Thank-you Lois for the story," Perry said dismissing Lois from his office. Perry accompanied Lois out to the waiting area just outside his office where Jimmy Olsen was waiting his turn. "You get back to work Lois," Perry said. "Jimmy, I'm ready to see what you have for me to see," Perry called. Jimmy jumped up and followed Perry back into the office where Perry sat in his leather chair behind the desk once again. "Let's see these pictures," Perry said to Jimmy who was standing up in front of the desk nervously.

"Well, sir. I took these great photos last night-"

"Of what?" Perry interrupted.

"Of Superman."

"Let's see them," Perry said taking the pictures and looking through them spotting several that would look fantastic on page 1 of 'The Daily planet' with the article Lois had just submitted. "Jimmy these pictures are amazing. This one is going on the front page with Lois' story," Perry said finally picking a picture of Superman stood with his hands on his hips as he looked off at something. Perry showed Jimmy the picture he had chosen.

"I really liked that picture too," Jimmy said. "Thank-you sir."

* * *

"Get out," Lex told another man. So far everyone he had interviewed for the job had been rude or made passes at Lana.

The next person came in and shook Lex's hand then took Lana's hand and kissed it. "How nice," Lex said sarcastically. It was the most idiotic thing Lex had ever seen a man do, and he had seen a lot of idiotic things being done since he was a little boy forced to go to all types of business affairs with his father.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just trying to be polite. You have a very attractive girlfriend." the man said.

"Yeah," Lex said obviously not impressed with the man. "Let's see," Lex looked over the man's application and references. Lex looked up just in time to see the man wink at Lana. "What are you doing?" Lex demanded.

"She's very beautiful sir. I couldn't help it."

"I'll let you know if you have the job in a few minutes," Lex said calmly. Then his anger got the best of him. "Go!" He demanded. Lex hit the button on his PA System for his secretary, "Send the next person in."

Lana took this opportunity to speak. "I liked the last man that was in here." Then the door opened and the next person came in. He was a shorter man, and he was fat. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Mr. Luthor. My name is Otis Newman," Otis reached across the desk and shook Lex's hand. As he was retracting his hand from Lex's he knocked over a picture of Lex and Lana. "I'm sorry," Otis apologized standing the picture back up and in the process knocking down a stack of files which were on Lex's desk as well. "Let me get those," Otis grabbed the files off the floor and placed them back on Lex's desk, then he sat down.

"Well, you certainly are an 'Ace Bumbler' aren't you Otis," Lex commented.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just because I'm so nervous."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I really want this job sir. Actually I need this job. And to be perfectly honest, I don't have the proper qualifications, unlike all the others who've been in here."

"I see," Lex said.

"But, Mr. Luthor, I think I could do this job just as well as anybody else," Otis said nervously.

"Otis, go wait in the waiting area."

"I guess that means I didn't get the job."

"Go Otis."

"Yes sir," Otis said getting up and leaving. Once Otis was gone and the door was shut Lex turned to Lana to get her input.

"Who do you think I should hire?" Lex asked.

"I like the man who was in here before Otis. He was handsome and he had all the proper qualifications," Lana said with a smile on her face as she thought about the man.

"Yeah," Lex grunted. "I like Otis."

"You like him because he didn't hit on me."

"No. I like him because my heart went out to him. Lana he needs this job, that also means he'd be willing to do anything we ask him to do." Lana looked at Lex suspiciously. "And he was the only one that didn't hit on you," Lex caved and admitted his real agenda.

"I thought so."

"Do you blame me? You asked me to hire a male assistant and I agreed. I just don't want to worry about my assistant being attracted to you," Lex said.

"Fine Lex. Hire Otis," Lana said kissing Lex on the cheek. "Let's go tell him."

Lex and Lana entered the waiting are where Otis and the other man were waiting. Both men jumped to their feet when they saw Lex and Lana approach. In the process of jumping up Otis knocked over a plant that was next to his chair. Otis bent down to pick it up, but Lex stopped him before he could cause any more damages.

"Leave it Otis!"

"Alright," Otis said jumping up and banging his leg off the chair.

"The person who Lana and I have decided to hire as my assistant is Otis."

"What? That bumbling fool?" The first man asked upset.

"Thank-you Mr. Luthor," Otis said shaking Lex's hand then Lana's.

* * *

"Clark," Lois said.

"Yeah, Lois?" Clark asked.

"You're coming with me," Lois demanded. Clark looked up at her over the brim of his glasses causing Lois to notice them for the first time that day. "When did you start wearing glasses?" She asked.

"I wore them for a while when I was in high school, then my eyes seemed to get better. But I've been having some trouble seeing lately so I thought I'd give my old glasses a try and see if they helped."

"Okay. They're not really your style, but they're still kinda cute. Anyway, I need you to come to Perry's office with me right now."

"Why?"

"I'm going to go tell Perry about the carnival and see if 'The Daily Planet' will sponsor it."

"Okay, I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Well, Martha, I'll be leaving Metropolis in about an hour," Lionel said as he held his cell phone to his ear and laid his clothes in his suitcase.

"Right. So you enjoyed your weekend with Clark, Lois and Chloe at home?"

"That's great."

"Don't worry about Lex."

"I'll see you in about four hours," Lionel then hung up the phone. He was getting ready to go to Smallville, he had some work to do back there.

* * *

"You see sir, with 'The Daily Planet' and Senator Kent backing this carnival and charity ball, then some of the other local businesses are bound to offer support. All the support we can get will be great in raising money for the 'Battered women's Shelter'," Lois explained.

"Alright, Lois and Clark, I'll support it. I want you two to head to Smallville on Wednesday, come back to Metropolis on Monday and Tuesday when you come back to work we'll discuss all the arrangements that you make in Smallville. The only way you'll get this carnival off the ground is if you can find at least four other businesses to support the event, a place to have the carnival and a building for the charity ball, you're going to need the approval of the director of the shelter to have the event, and you have to find a way to advertise this event. Understood?" Perry told Lois and Clark.

"Yes sir," Clark said.

"And Lois, I was going to come find you later to ask a favor, but since you're here I'll ask. My nephew Richard is coming to Metropolis and he doesn't really know anyone. Would you mind going out to dinner with him?" Perry asked.

Clark looked at him in disbelief. _This man just asked Lois out on a date for his nephew._ Clark was shocked.

"Sure," Lois agreed so that Perry wouldn't pull back on his funding of the carnival and ball.

Clark felt a sudden urge of jealousy. _Lois couldn't go out with Perry's nephew. What if something happened between the two of them._ Clark wasn't about to lose her. What if by going on this date she developed feelings for Perry's nephew. Clark couldn't let that happen. He had to follow them where ever they went. It was the only way to make sure he still had a chance with Lois. _Oh no. Chloe was right. He had developed strong feelings for Lois._

"Great. Reservations have already been made at 'Le Rouge'. Richard will pick you up at 7," Perry said.

"Okay, sir. Bye," Lois and Clark left the office. Once they were in the hall Lois spoke again. "Great. A blind date with my bosses nephew. I don't know anything about this guy except his name and what he looks like."

"Don't worry about it," Clark said, relieved to hear that Lois wasn't looking forward to her date. "You're Lois Lane. You'll survive," Clark said trying to sound like he wasn't jealous. Lois couldn't know he liked her. Clark had to tell her on his own time, when he was ready and sure he wanted to tell her he was Superman.

* * *

"Otis, Lana and I are heading back to the penthouse. Before I leave I have one question. The job description said assistant, but do you mind working after hours?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Following someone. Like a private eye. I need help finding out somebody's secret. That's the main reason I needed to hire an assistant."

"Mr. Luthor-"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to refuse. Remember, I am your current boss, and I can make sure no one ever hires you again. And if you do this, I will pay you a extra $500 each night you follow this person."

"Who do you want me to follow?"

"I knew you'd see it my way. I want you to follow Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

"Aren't they reporters for 'The Daily planet'?"

"So you've heard of them."

"Yes. I'll help."

"Great. I knew you would agree. Goodnight, Otis," Lex smiled and left the office.

* * *

The next morning Lex sat behind his desk staring down at the news paper in front of him. _'I Spent The Night With Superman' by Lois Lane._ Lex thought for a minute. _Superman..._ He would aid Lex's dream of having power. If only Superman would work for Lex. Every man had his weakness and Lex was determined to find Superman's. While Lex was looking at the paper Lana walked into the room heading toward Lex, leaning across the desk and kissing him. She looked down at the newspaper reading the title aloud.

"'I Spent The Night With Superman' by Lois Lane. Interesting reading material Lex."

"Lana, just imagine what we could do with his power."

"Lex-"

"Lana. Picture it."

* * *

"Eight and a half hours left until your date with the bosses nephew," Chloe commented sitting at Lois' desk with her cousin.

"Don't remind me," Lois snapped.

"Come on, Lois. I saw his picture on Perry's desk, he's cute. It's not like he's some hideous monster. He has brown hair, baby blue eyes. He's gorgeous."

"Then maybe you should be going out with him," Lois said sarcastically.

"This is not the Lois Lane I'm used to. Normally you'd want to go out with a cute guy."

"Yeah, but I've changed."

"Changed? Does this change have something to do with Clark, or is it Superman?"

"Chloe, I've grown up. Richard White is cute, I'll admit. And maybe the old Lois would use him to get promoted, but I've changed. I want to get promoted honestly. I want to earn everything I get in life."

"This change is definitely based on Clark Kent."

"Yeah, I'll admit, in some ways it is. He's teaching me to appreciate myself, to do things honestly, with integrity and he teaching me to earn everything I get. He makes me like me."

"You've fallen for Clark, Lois. That's why all those things matter to you now. He's why you've changed."

"No."

"Yes."

"Chloe, no. Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Clark taught me those things. And it's stuck with me. I learned to appreciate myself from living with them, and it just stuck with me."

"Lois, go out with Perry's nephew tonight. Give him a chance, you might like him."

"What if I don't want to like him?"

"You do like Clark."

"No."

"Yes you do."

"Chloe, I don't. Drop it," Lois said angry.

"Nice to see you haven't changed your angry nature." Clark watched the two cousins bicker from Jimmy's desk where Clark and Jimmy were sitting.

"So Chloe tells me Lois has a date with the bosses nephew tonight. Richard," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Clark answered.

"You know I met Richard when I was here on my first Summer internship. He's a nice guy, all the girls around here really liked him. They said he was handsome, brown hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than you, he always dressed nice. He had a different date every night that Summer. He's two years older than us. Real ladies man. If he likes a girl he stops at nothing to get her."

"Good for him," Clark said. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Look C.K. I know you've said you don't like Lois, but if she goes out with that guy there's a chance she'll end up with him. Especially if he likes her. If I were you, I'd try to stop her. Especially if there's any chance you have feelings for her," Jimmy said. Clark looked at Lois. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He loved her, he had to stop her from going out with Richard.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. It was perhaps the most uneventful day of Metropolis' history.

Lois was sitting in the living room of the apartment with Chloe when a knock came on the front door. They both knew who it was.

"That's him," Lois said.

Clark walked out of the kitchen toward the front door swinging it open. Lois and Chloe watched from the living room.

"Have fun," Chloe whispered to Lois.

"Yeah," Lois retorted sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Lois," Chloe said.

"Come in, the girls are in the living room," both girls heard Clark say. They looked to the doorway of the living room to see Clark and Richard.

"Girls, this is Richard. Richard this is Chloe," Clark said.

"Hi," Chloe said googly eyed.

"Hello," Richard replied with a smile. He knew Chloe thought he was handsome.

"And this is Lois," Clark finished. Lois stood up.

"Wow. Your picture does you no justice. You're gorgeous," Richard said taking Lois' hand and kissing it.

Lois' face looked like she was disgusted with his lame line. "Charming," She said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic," Richard responded.

"Only when I'm forced into something, like this date," Lois commented.

"And honest," Richard said.

"Let's just go. We have to be there for 7:30," Lois said trying to get the night over with.

"Right," Richard said following Lois out of the apartment and shutting the door.

"So how long are you gonna wait before you follow them?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, how could you think I'm going to follow them?" Clark asked. Chloe just raised her eyebrows. Clark looked at her and caved. "Fine, I'll be going in about fifteen minutes," Clark admitted as the phone started ringing. "I'll grab it," Clark said getting the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Pete! Chloe, it's Pete."

"Pete? Tell him I said hey," Chloe said.

"Chloe, says hey," Clark told Pete, then said to Chloe, "Pete says hey."

"What?"

"I thought it was next Wednesday?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye," Clark hung up the phone.

"What did Pete say?" Chloe asked.

"Um... He'll be here tonight. There was a mix up at the airport and his flight was changed to tonight, so I have to go pick him up later."

"What about his girlfriend?" Chloe asked.

"Well originally, her flight was supposed to get in next Thursday, but her flight has been delayed two days, so she'll be here on Saturday between the carnival and the charity ball."

"Did Pete tell you her name yet?"

"No. He insists we wait until we meet her."

"Well hopefully we all like her."

"I think we will. Pete talks so highly of her. He really cares about her, and as long as Pete's happy I'm sure we'll like her."

"So are you gonna pick Pete up right after you chase Lois or will you be coming home first?"

"I'll come get you, Chloe."

"Thanks, Clark. I can't wait to see Pete." Clark smiled then glanced down at his watch.

"I should get going," Clark said. Chloe looked at her watch.

"Yeah, it's a quarter after 7."

"See you, Chlo."

"Bye, Clark. Good luck. I hope Lois doesn't see you. If she does you're a dead man," Chloe said.

"She won't see me, and even if she does, it won't matter. I can't be hurt, remember. Unless she shoots glares of Kryptonite at me," Clark said as he left.


	19. Chapter 19 Home

Chapter 19

"**Welcome Home"**

Lois and Richard arrived at the restaurant and were shown to their table. Lois had heard about Richard at work, he was supposed to be a real 'ladies man', so she expected him to be chivalrous, but he wasn't. He didn't offer to take her coat, he didn't even pull out her chair, escort her by the arm or open a door for her. He walked in front of her going into the restaurant and let the door close in her face.

Lois began to remember her date with Clark. Clark was a gentleman. He took Lois' coat, opened doors for her, pulled out her chair for her, escorted her by the arm. Clark even bought flowers for her. Clark was the perfect date. In fact the night she had spent with Clark had been the best date she had ever been on.

So far the only good quality Richard had shown was that he always had something to talk about, even though the majority of the time it was himself. Lois had to hand it to him in a way. She now understood why he was a 'ladies man'. He was a very smooth talker. From what the other women at work said, Richard was supposed to be a real gentlemen, but he wasn't, Clark was more of a gentleman than him, and Clark was raised on a farm. At least she enjoyed Clark's company. Lois was finding it very difficult to have fun with Richard, he was too conceded.

Lois and Richard sat for a few seconds in silence after their food, then Richard struck up another conversation to try and woo Lois.

"You know you're very beautiful," Richard said.

"Thank-you?" Lois said surprised that Richard wasn't talking about himself, instead he was complementing her. This must be how his tactics worked.

"And you know," Richard continued. "I'm handsome as hell, I don't like to brag, but let's face it, I am."

"Right," Lois said in disbelief. Richard put a cocky smile on his face and began to look around the restaurant.

"You know, we make a good couple," Richard said. Lois looked at him funny then he started again. "I mean, we're a good looking couple. Both of us are gorgeous. Look around this restaurant. We're the best looking couple here. You're almost as good looking as I am, we should hook up."

"Excuse me?" Lois asked.

"We should go out again sometime," Richard explained.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"How about we make it through tonight before talking about another date?"

"Right. Well how about I tell you a bit about myself?"

"Sure," Lois said sarcastically. It wasn't like he hadn't spent the last half an hour talking about himself, now Lois had to hear more.

"Well, I was born on a cold Winter's night in New Jersey," Richard started his life story.

Clark walked into the restaurant and saw Lois and Richard at a table in the corner. Lois looked beautiful in her red dress. It was strapless and came to just above the knees. Richard was wearing a black suit jacket, black pants and a white dress shirt, not tucked in and open in the collar. Clark tried to read Lois' facial expression, to him she looked bored out of her mind, and Richard looked like he was having the time of his life. Maybe Clark had read somebody's signals wrong. A waiter came and showed Clark to his table. Lois looked over and saw Clark take his seat. She gave him a funny look, obviously she knew he had followed her. Clark smiled at her, shrugged his shoulders, and secretly listened in on their conversation, or Richard's conversation with himself was more like it. Clark had to know if he still stood a chance with Lois or if he was losing her to Richard. He noticed though that the whole time Richard was talking Lois never took her eyes off Clark, apparently Richard noticed it too.

"What are you staring at?" Richard asked.

"What?" Lois snapped back into the conversation. Richard turned around and followed Lois' eyes to Clark.

"I don't believe it. He followed us." Richard said angry.

"I'll handle it," Lois said getting up and heading to Clark's table, only too happy to get away from Richard. Clark saw Lois approaching and stood up. "Smallville, what the hell? Did you follow us?"

"Yeah," Clark replied expecting to get an ear full.

"Thank Goodness," Lois whispered. Clark was shocked. "You've got to help me. He's driving me insane."

"Insanity's actually not that far of a stretch for you," Clark teased.

"Funny, Smallville, but this is not the time. All he talks about is himself. I can't take it anymore, I know his life story, he thinks we're a couple, he's so conceded-"

"Sh..." Clark hissed seeing Richard approach.

"Hey, Clark," Richard said putting his arm around Lois. Clark looked at Lois who gave him a 'help me' look. "What are you doing here?" Richard asked.

"Actually, my best friend Pete is flying home tonight from Wichita and he wants to meet Lois, so I came here to see if she wants to go to the airport with me," Clark said.

"Couldn't you wait until she got home?"

"What time does his flight get in?" Lois jumped in.

"Soon," Clark answered.

"Well, why don't you join us," Lois invited Clark to have dinner with her and Richard. Richard looked at Lois angrily.

"Sure," Clark replied causing Richard to shoot the angry look at Clark.

"This is great," Richard mumbled, naturally Clark heard not meaning to.

"It could be worse," Clark whispered to Richard. Lois looked at Clark confused by his comment. She hadn't heard what Richard had mumbled. They returned to the table and sat down.

* * *

Martha opened the door letting Lionel enter the Kent kitchen.

"Hello, Martha," Lionel said as he entered the house.

"Lionel when we spoke you told me that you thought you had an idea on how to stop Lex from pursuing Clark."

"Yes I did."

"So what is your plan?"

"I have obtained some valuable information on Lex."

"Really? What kind of information?"

"The kind of information that keeps Lex away from Clark."

"What is it, Lionel?"

"I thought you'd want to know."

* * *

After dinner Richard, once again, talked about himself. "So, I've wanted to be a journalist since Uncle Perry hooked me on it when I was about 10. The only problem is, I still don't know what type of journalist I want to be. It wouldn't be hard for me to find a job anyway, my Uncle will probably have one lined up and waiting for me, but let's face it. With a face like mine, I could get a job anywhere," Richard rambled.

Lois elbowed Clark in the side below the table. Luckily Clark picked up on the signal and knew it was time to go. Lois was clearly frustrated, not that Clark blamed her, how could Perry have hooked her up with this guy. Clark was sick of hearing Richard talk about himself and Lois had been there longer than him. Clark glanced at his watch.

"Oh, Lois, if you're coming with me to pick up Pete, we should get going now. Pete's flight will be landing in a half an hour. I doubt he wants to hang around an airport and we have to stop at the apartment and pick up Chloe," Clark said.

"Right," Lois jumped up. "Let's get going."

"Wait, Lois!" Richard said.

"Yeah?" Lois asked.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

"Ah... well, usually I don't kiss guys on the first date."

"Well, you could make an exception this once for me," Richard said standing up and stepping toward Lois. Clark stepped between the two and shoved Richard back.

"She said no," Clark said angrily.

"Nobody's talking to you man. This conversation is between Lois and me, butt out. You shouldn't even be here."

"You think you're 'God's gift to women', but you're not. You don't even care how a girl feels. I care about her more than you do. You only want one thing from women. You don't respect them, and you certainly don't respect Lois," Clark defended.

"You know, I should have my Uncle fire you," Richard said.

"Go ahead, at least I'll know I stood up for Lois."

"Clark! I'm not worth losing your job over," Lois put a hand on Clark's chest to stop him.

"You should listen to the lady, you respect her so much," Richard mocked. "Now Lois, admit it so Clark hears. You think I'm hot, and you want to benefit from this date by giving me a goodnight kiss," Richard said.

"Actually, no," Lois burst Richard's bubble. Richard's face distorted turning to a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have no desire to kiss you whatsoever, and as a matter of fact, I think Clark is better looking than you," Lois responded. Richard looked at Clark funny.

"You're calling this 'Cow Milker' better looking than me?" Richard asked in astonishment. Lois nodded her head. " That's outrageous. He's just some 'Barn Raiser' stuck in a city. He's a nobody, a 'hick'."

"Clark is somebody. He's a great person, he's honest, loyal, loving, he cares about others more than himself, which is more than I can say for you. Richard, you are the most stuck up, conceited person I've ever met. You're a womanizer, and when things don't go your way you act like a jerk. Come on Clark, let's go get Pete," Lois said grabbing Clark by the hand and leaving.

Lois and Clark got into Clark's truck.

"You handled that well," Clark complimented Lois.

"Well, it was the truth. Everything I said to him was the truth. Especially what I said about you."

"Thanks," Clark said starting the ignition and driving off.

Otis sat in the new car Lex and Lana had given him watching Clark and Lois sit in Clark's truck. When Otis saw the truck leave he grabbed his cell phone and called Lex.

"They just left, Mr. Luthor," Otis said upon hearing Lex's voice on the phone.

"Yes sir, I'll follow them," Otis said hanging up the phone and driving the car off down 4th avenue after Clark and Lois.

* * *

Clark and Lois entered the apartment. Lois headed straight into her bedroom to change her clothes while Clark headed into the living room unbuttoning his black dress shirt. Chloe sat on the couch folding the laundry.

"Chloe, can you pass me that red t-shirt?" Clark asked taking off his shirt.

"Sure," Chloe passed Clark the shirt.

"I'll be back in a second, I have to change my pants. Are you ready to go get Pete at the airport? His flight should be landing in about 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I'll grab a jacket."

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Lois said then she spotted Clark standing in the living room with no shirt on. "Well, well. You're going around shirtless again Smallville? Boy, you really do enjoy nudity don't you. After all, you were naked when I met you," Lois said causing Clark to pull his t-shirt on over his head quickly. "Relax, Smallville. It's not like it's anything I haven't seen anything belonging to you before," Lois said amused with Clark's actions.

"I'll be right back. I have to change my pants," Clark said trying to step around Lois. Either way one would step the other would step in the exact same direction until finally Clark got around Lois. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. It was no trouble to tell when Clark was nervous or uncomfortable about something.

"So what's this Pete guy like anyway?" Lois inquired.

"He's nice. You'll like him," Chloe reassured.

"Great. You're not painting a very vivid picture here Chlo. All I get is 'he's nice, you'll like him'. Chloe you're not exactly selling the guy to me."

"Well, you've heard Clark talk about him, what am I supposed to say?"

"How bout giving me a description of him?"

"Ready to go?" Clark asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Chloe answered.

"Right behind the two of you," Lois said following Clark and Chloe out through the door of the apartment.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. I'm still outside the apartment building. They've been in there for a while. Maybe they're not going anywhere else."

"Oh, wait. They're coming out now. The three of them are getting in a car. And they're leaving."

"Okay. I'm going after them," Otis hung up the phone and chased Clark, Lois and Chloe's car down the street.

* * *

Clark, Lois and Chloe arrived at the airport to pick up Pete. The three went into the airport after parking the car in the parking lot. Otis arrived there shortly after and followed them inside.

Pete's flight had just landed, so Clark, Lois and Chloe headed to the luggage department.

"Just think. If The General gets his way, I could be here next Saturday to go on a mad goose chase after Lucy," Lois commented.

"You're not going anywhere," Clark said firmly.

"Not if you don't want to,' Chloe said to make what Clark had said seem less like a threat.

"If The General keeps persisting-"

"You don't have to go," Clark said.

"I know, Smallville. But the thing is I don't want to let The General down like he did to me. All my life I tried to help him by being there for Lucy. It was a responsibility he just dropped on me, and I took. But no matter what I did it was never good enough. Now he's asking for my help instead of demanding it. He's finally acting like a caring father towards Lucy after all these years."

"What about to you? Is he acting like a caring father to you?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I don't want to go, and yet I do. I want to make sure he's there for Lucy. I want something to be done right. You probably don't understand."

"Actually Lois, I do. Believe it or not, it's kind of the same way with my father. I still feel that way sometimes. I fell like no matter what I do, I just don't measure up to what he wants me to be. I keep letting him down. I want him to be a father to me, but I realize I have to things for myself in order for them to get done," Clark said. "Here's my advice to you, It's the same thing I had to do. Forget about what your father wants and do what's right for you."

"But-" Lois started before being cut of by an overjoyed Chloe.

"There's Pete," Chloe jumped and squealed. Clark and Lois turned to look in the direction Chloe was facing.

"Pete!" Clark called causing Pete to look in their direction. A smile crept across his face when he saw them.

"Clark! Chloe!" He yelled running toward the three. When he reached them, Chloe was the first to give him a hug.

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

"How's it going Chloe?" Pete asked.

"Great," Chloe responded. "Look at you," Chloe released Pete and looked him up and down.

"Hey Clark, man," Pete said.

"Hey," Clark said with a huge smile across his face.

"What? I don't get a hug? Do I smell or something?" Pete joked. Clark chuckled and gave Pete a hug. Then Pete turned to Lois. "You must be Chloe's cousin the reporter. You're even more beautiful than Clark described."

"Really?" Lois said looking to Clark who's face flushed as he shrugged. Little did the two know, Chloe and Pete had been working on a plan to get the two of them together. "I'm Lois," Lois said turning back to Pete and extending a hand. Pete smiled, took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Pete said. "So, Clark, how far away did you park the car?"

"Not that far. Let me grab that for you," Clark said grabbing all four of Pete's large suitcases.

"Look at 'The Man Of Steel'," Pete commented.

Otis walked around, watching the four from the distance. When they started to head toward the exit he followed, not taking his eyes off of them. While he was walking he tripped over someone's luggage, fell to the ground and knocked over a magazine rack in the process, creating a big disturbance in the airport as everyone looked at him roll around on the floor trying to get back up. Clark looked at him suspiciously, he knew he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't place where.

"Let's get out of here," Clark said finally.

"Yeah, sure," Pete replied only too happy to get out of the airport.

* * *

Pete was getting settled away back at the apartment and talking to Clark, Lois and Chloe to get caught up on everything that was happening in all of their lives.

As they were talking Pete glanced down at his watch.

"So, Chloe, why don't you call the new boyfriend up and ask him to come over so I can meet him?" Pete suggested. "It's not too late, it's only 8:30."

"Yeah. Jimmy would probably like to meet you. I'll go call him," Chloe agreed then left the room to call Jimmy.

A half an hour later Jimmy was at the apartment. Clark let him in and led him to the living room to meet Pete.

"This is Jimmy Olsen," Clark pointed to the man behind him as he entered the living room. Pete looked up from the pictures Lois and Chloe were showing him of the past few Summers to the man in the doorway standing beside Clark. "Jimmy, this is my best friend Pete Ross," Clark introduced the two. Pete hopped off the couch and came to the doorway to shake Jimmy's hand.

"Hi," Jimmy said looking straight into Pete's eyes. They were about the same height.

"Hey," Pete returned. "Why don't you come look at some pictures with us?"

"Sure," Jimmy replied. Pete and Jimmy headed to the couch sitting down between Lois and Chloe who had moved to the sides of the couch to make room for the two men. Before sitting Jimmy gave Chloe a quick peck on the cheek.

_So far, so good. Noting seemed to be going wrong. _That is until Lois looked up at Clark and saw the look on his face. Something was clearly wrong. Lois gave him a subtly questioning look, but Clark shook his head and headed into the kitchen before any of the others noticed his change in attitude.

"Excuse me," Lois said getting up off the couch. She then proceeded to follow Clark into the kitchen leaving Pete, Chloe and Jimmy unaware of Clark's behavior. "Hey, Smallville, what the hell? What's your problem You've got all your best friends here to spend time with you, and you come sulking in here, looking like somebody just ran over your dog." Lois stopped to watch Clark for a second. "Look, if you're mad because I sat next to your best friend, I'll move so you can sit by him."

"It's not that. I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well. You're my best friends and I want you to at least like each other."

"Then what? Are you mad at me?"

"No, Lois. Why would I be mad at you? It's just..."

"What? Spit it out."

"Can you give me a minute?! It's just, I want to spend some time with Pete. I haven't seen him in so long and I don't know how long he's going to be here for, but I told Perry I'd go to Smallville to get some businesses to sponsor the charity carnival and ball and I won't be back until Monday night. Then I go back to work on Tuesday. Besides, I told Mom I was coming home for six days."

"Clark, I don't think Pete's gonna take off when we're in Smallville. Did you see how much luggage he brought here with him? He seems more like he's moving to Metropolis rather than only staying a few weeks."

"Yeah..."

"Look, don't worry about tomorrow. Just get back in there with your friends and have some fun," Lois urged.

"Yeah, but Lois, the thing is, I can't truly have fun until all my friends are in there with me," Clark said grabbing Lois by the hand. "Come on."

"Right behind you, Smallville," Lois followed.


	20. Chapter 20 Secret

Chapter 20

"**Keeping A Secret"**

"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys on Monday night," Clark said closing the back door of the car and turning to Chloe and Pete.

"Yeah," Chloe said. Clark looked at Pete a little worried.

"Sorry I have to take off on you," Clark said sounding convicted.

"Clark, man, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Chloe and I are gonna have dinner together later today, and tonight her and Jimmy are gonna give me a tour of Metropolis. We're all gonna go see a movie tomorrow. I'll be fine. You and Lois have fun while you're gone."

"Fun? In Smallville? Very unlikely," Lois butt in.

"Just get in the car," Clark turned to Lois who was leaning over the top of the open car door with her arms folded.

"Hurry up," Lois said climbing into the car.

"Is she always that bossy?" Pete asked.

"No, she's usually ten times worse than this," Clark responded.

"She's trying to be on her best behavior," Chloe input.

Lois looked out the passenger door window. Her cell phone began to ring from the back seat. Lois turned around grabbing her bag and digging through it until she found her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy, I told you, I don't know."

"I don't think I'm going to go."

"If I change my mind I'll let you know," Lois said as Clark go in the car.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Lois hung up the phone.

Clark examined the look on Lois' face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ah... Yeah. I'm fine. It was just my Dad on the phone."

"Oh"

"Let's go."

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Clark, I'm fine. Just go," Lois said aggravated, not by Clark but by her father.

"Okay," Clark said. He started the ignition and began to drive toward the highway to Smallville.

* * *

Three hours later Lois and Clark were pulling into the 'Kent Farm'. Once the car was stopped both got out to be greeted by Shelby who ran to Lois and jumped up on her.

Lois sneezed. "Great. I swear he knows I'm allergic to him. That or you have him trained to torture me." Clark smiled at Lois.

"Shelby, down boy," Clark called to the golden dog. Shelby got down off Lois and trotted to Clark. "Why aren't you tied up?" Clark asked taking the chain Shelby was dragging behind him in his hand. "Come on, let's go into the house."

The second the words were out of Clark's mouth Shelby began to run toward the house. Clark realized he was still holding Shelby's chain so he acted like the dog jerked him forward to fool Lois, then he dropped the chain, letting Shelby drag it behind himself. Clark and Lois grabbed their bags out of the car and followed.

Shelby entered the house and barked as Lois and Clark stepped inside, this gained the attention of Martha and Lionel who were just in the next room.

"Shelby? What's wrong boy?" Martha asked rounding the corner to see Clark and Lois in the doorway. "Clark, Lois, I wasn't expecting you so soon," Martha said when she saw them.

"We decided to stop by here first and leave our luggage," Clark replied.

"Luggage?" Martha asked. I thought you were only staying for a few days?"

"We are only staying a few days, but 'somebody'," Clark looked at Lois, "doesn't know the meaning of pack lightly," Clark said.

"What?" Lois shrugged. "You can never be too prepared. The General taught me that."

"You'd think he'd teach you something a little more useful, like packing lightly. After all, you grew up on an army base."

"I can pack light."

"Sure," Clark said doubtfully as he headed toward the stairs.

"I can pack light. Oh don't you walk away from me in the middle of an argument!" Lois called as Clark continued to go up the stairs. Lois bolted after him. "Hey! Are you listening to me?! Smallville! Where do you think you're going?"

"To 'my' room."

"Oh no! You want a room, go to the barn. I'm sure there's more than one bail of hay out there you can sleep on. And we all know you spend enough time out there anyway," Lois said running past Clark into the bedroom and shutting the door in his face.

"Lois!" Clark banged on the door.

"The door flew open. "Yes, Clark?"

"Let me in my room."

"No. There's a couch downstairs with your name on it. the room is mine, I already claimed it."

"What?! When?"

"Now!" Lois said grabbing her backpack and pouring her clothes on the floor. Clark looked at her in disbelief. "There. It's claimed."

"Lois," Clark wined.

"Sorry, Clarky. You can lay your backpack in here if you want, but I'm sleeping in here."

"Alright you two!" Martha called. "Come down here. Clark, Lois gets to sleep in your room!" Lois turned to Clark and smiled after what Martha had said.

"I love 'your' mom," Lois teased.

"Ha," Clark said sarcastically.

"It's entertaining to watch the two of them," Lionel commented. "They act like they're married."

"Sometimes I think they are, then I remember it's Clark and Lois," Martha replied as she picked up Shelby's chain. Clark and Lois came down the stairs. "Clark can you tie Shelby up on the porch?" Martha asked.

"Sure," Clark said taking the chain from his mother. "Come on boy," Clark said leading Shelby to the porch to tie him up.

"Hurry up Smallville! We have to head into town and find some sponsors for the carnival and ball," Lois called.

"Perry agreed to help?" Martha turned to Lois.

"Yeah. Isn't that great," Lois commented.

"That's great honey," Martha agreed.

"So that's why you and Clark are in town for a few days," Lionel inquired.

"Yeah. We have to find a place to host the event, the shelter has already agreed to let us raise money for them, but we need to find four more sponsors or else Perry pulls his funding and we lose the carnival," Lois explained.

"Well, you already have the support of the Senator," Martha smiled.

"Yeah, and 'The Talon's' new manager said she'd be glad to support us, we're going to go confirm that today. Plus this is Smallville. Everybody likes to help others around here."

"The good news is you only have to find one more sponsor, because you now have the support of LuthorCorp too," Lionel said.

"Really?" Lois asked. "Thank-you Mr. Luthor."

"You're welcome, I'm honored to support such a cause."

"What's going on?" Clark the door.

"Clark, we have the support of 'LuthorCorp'."

"Great. Thank-you Lionel."

"Come on, we have to go to 'The Talon'," Lois said grabbing Clark and dragging him off.

* * *

Jimmy glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. Lunch was almost over so Chloe would soon returning to 'The Daily Planet' from her lunch with Pete, and Jimmy had to soon start looking for Superman.

Perry had asked Jimmy to get some pictures of Superman, although he already had a bunch. Perry said it was important to keep Superman's face in the paper, because he was what people wanted to see. The only problem with this was Superman had not been seen all day, but the police had been busy all day. Since Superman's arrival in Metropolis whenever a person saw a police car they were sure to see Superman, but where he was today, no one knew.

Jimmy looked at the papers on his desk and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. It was an envelope with his name on it. _Chloe must have left it for him before she went to lunch, _Jimmy thought.

He reached out and grabbed the envelope and tore it open. He pulled out what was inside.

As he read through the note his face fell. _This had to be some kind of sick joke. _He read through the note again. This couldn't be happening. He grabbed the pictures off his desk and started flicking through them until he found the one he was looking for. Then he grabbed a newspaper and found the article about the picture. _What was he going to do now? How would this effect Chloe? _He had to keep this a secret.

* * *

"Okay. So 'The Talon' and the video store are offering their support. We have all our sponsors now, but I bet we could get a few more. Perry can't say no if we have a lot of sponsors," Lois said.

"How about we ask the Hardware Store? The owner, Mr. Anderson, was good friends with my dad. I'm sure he'd help."

"Good idea, Clarky. Then we can find a place to hold the carnival and the ball."

"I know where we can have the charity ball."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can find out about renting it today."

"Where?"

"The recreational hall in the middle of town. It's a great place. It's definitely big enough."

"Yeah actually, that place might work. It's not as luxurious as I pictured, but we could make it look the part."

"There you go, that's the kind of spirit we need to get this thing off the ground. You know, I bet we could use 'Evan's Field' for the carnival. We could stop into 'Town Hall' today and ask."

"Yeah. That would be a great spot. It's one of the biggest fields in Smallville.'

"Tomorrow we can call to rent the rides and stuff for the carnival. We could probably set up a local farmers market at the carnival too. We could donate half the money we make at the market to the shelter, if the farmers will agree to it."

"Where do you keep coming up with all these ideas? Are you keeping a secret from me?" Lois asked Clark who smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What would it be?"

"Do you already have the carnival planned?"

"No. Lois I'm just trying to help make the carnival better. I know how much this means to you."

* * *

Pete had just got back to the apartment. He closed the door and hung his sweat shirt. He headed to the living room to play some X-Box 360 when the phone began to ring. He decided to answer it, just in case it was Chloe, Clark, Lois or his girlfriend. They were the only ones who knew he was there.

"Hello?"

"Lana?"

"I didn't expect to hear your voice."

"Yeah. It's me, Pete."

"I'm great. How are you?"

"That's great."

"I'm just staying here with Clark, Lois and Chloe for awhile."

"Yeah. I got her last night, I flew in from Wichita and my girlfriend is coming next weekend."

"No I can't tell you who she is. You'll just have to wait and meet her like everybody else."

"Oh, yeah. Actually Clark and Chloe mentioned that to me."

"They said you and Lex were together."

"Actually, no. Clark isn't here right now."

"No. He's in Smallville with Lois."

"They won't be back until Monday night."

"If I speak to him before then, I'll tell him you called."

"Yeah, bye," Pete hung up the phone. He decided to call Clark later tonight and tell him Lana called.

* * *

"Martha, what's the matter?" Lionel asked.

"Nothing. I have to make dinner. Excuse me," Martha said heading into the kitchen.

"Martha, wait. I know something is bothering you. You've been regarding me strangely since I came back from seeing Lex in Metropolis. Did I do something to offend you?"

"Yes, Lionel, because I feel that you're lying to me about Lex, and for that I don't trust you. It offends me that you would lie to me."

"So you don't trust me. Why would you doubt me?"

"Lionel, you're hiding things from me regarding the safety of my son. You know something about what Lex is doing and you're not telling me what it is. You are one of the only people who knows Clark's secret and you're acting so secretive. I'm having a hard time putting my faith in you. And to be perfectly honest, I don't know that I'm comfortable with you in my home."

"Martha I would never betray you and Clark. I love you, Martha."

"You haven't done anything to prove it."

Lionel stepped toward Martha, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Lionel," was the only word Martha could form.

"Martha, you can trust me. I want what's best for you and Clark. I didn't tell you what Lex said because I didn't want to worry you. When I went to see Lex he implied that he knows Clark is hiding an amazing gift and he intends to uncover it."

"What?"

"Clark has to watch out for Lex. Nothing can stop him when he sets his sights on something. Nothing."

"Okay, I understand that you believe nothing can be done about Lex, but what do we do about the kiss we just shared?"

"Martha, I don't regret my actions."

"Lionel, I didn't say that I didn't like it. I'm beginning to develop feelings for you."

"You already know how I feel about you. I love you."

"I know. We can't let Clark find out about this. Not yet. Not until we find out where this is going. Until then, we keep this a secret."

"Sounds fair enough."

* * *

Chloe arrived back at 'The Daily Planet' from her lunch with Pete.

"Hey, Jimmy," Chloe said once she reached his desk. Chloe looked at Jimmy who hadn't responded. "Jimmy?" She asked.

"Oh, hey, Chloe," Jimmy continued to look at the note he held in his hand.

"Are you okay, Jimmy? You're acting odder than usual. Did someone spike your coffee or something?"

"No!" Jimmy snapped.

"What are you reading?" Chloe tried to grab the note from Jimmy's hand.

"Nothing," Jimmy pulled away quickly, making Chloe more suspicious of the piece of paper he held in his hand. "How was you lunch with Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"Our lunch was good. We had a good time, now let me see that," Chloe grabbed the note and began reading it.

"No, Chloe," Jimmy tried to retrieve the note from Chloe's grasp, but this time Chloe pulled away.

"Jimmy, what is this?" Chloe asked waving the note in front of Jimmy.

"I don't know. Just, don't worry about it."

"Jimmy, did you read this?"

"Yeah, but it's probably just a joke, so there's no need to worry about it."

"Then, do you know who sent this?"

"No."

"Then it is something to worry about. Jimmy go to the police."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Then what are you going to do?"


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontations

Chapter 21

"Confrontation"

"They went to Smallville this morning, and you didn't go after them?" Lex yelled at Otis. 

"Well, no Mr. Luthor. I thought I should come here and tell you right away," Otis said with a smile thinking he had done what Lex would want.

"Oh you thought you'd come here and tell me," Lex smiled at Otis who continued to smile.

"Yes," Otis said and nodded his head. He felt relieved that Lex was smiling.

"Otis," Lex stopped him from nodding. "Have you noticed that, I'm not smiling!" Lex yelled.

"I can go after them," Otis said getting frightened.

"No! I don't need you messing my plans up even more! You stay here, I'll need someone to follow Pete, Chloe and Jimmy. Sam and Nate are here too, they'll help follow whoever you can't follow. As for Clark and Lois, I'll ask Lana to go to Smallville. She knows where Clark and Lois usually go when they're in Smallville. Also it will make the story Lana told Clark seem more real."

"But-"

"Clark saw you at the airport. If he sees you in Smallville, then he'll know that you're following him."

"I guess."

"Good, it's all set. I'll call Lana and tell her to go to Smallville today," Lex picked up the phone on his desk and called Lana.

"Hello?" Lana answered the phone on the desk.

"Lex?" She asked as she turned to the large Penthouse window that overlooked Metropolis. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Thank goodness you're okay. I thought something was wrong, you usually never call me from work after lunch, that's usually when you're in meetings."

"Wait. What?"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to go to Smallville to find Lois and Clark."

"Okay. I'll stay in the mansion."

"No Clark won't think it's suspicious if I stay there. I'll just tell him that I'm afraid to leave you. I can make him think that I'm afraid of what you'll do to me if I leave you."

"He'll believe it. Clark really doesn't trust you, so he'll believe whatever I tell him about you. He always believes whatever I say."

"Yes. I think I'll know where to find them."

"Don't worry about that Lex, I'll come up with something to tell Clark and Lois."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days."

"Bye," Lana hung up the phone and went to pack her bags.

"Okay, it's all set. Lana's going to Smallville today," Lex hung up the phone.

"What do you want me to do?" Otis asked.

"I want you to go down to 'The Daily Planet' in an hour. Follow Chloe and Jimmy. If they separate at any point then you're to call Sam or Nate. Here's their cell phone numbers," Lex passed Otis a piece of paper, "they'll follow whichever one you can't."

"Okay, Mr. Luthor. Why do you want me to wait an hour before I go down to 'The Daily Planet'?" Otis questioned.

"Why? Because I hired you as my assistant. Everyone in this office knows that. They'll get suspicious if you're never in the office."

"Oh, I get it. Very smart Mr. Luthor."

"Here," Lex passed Otis a stack of files. "I want you to go to your office and sort through these files. I need you to find the top five scientists who are willing to work in Level 31 of LuthorCorp."

"Level 31? What's Level 31?"

"Noting that concerns you Otis. You are just an employee of LuthorCorp. What happens in Level 31 is none of your concern, nor any of your business, so don't ever ask about it again. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor."

"Good. Now go get to work on what I told you."

Clark and Lois pulled back into the Kent Farm. By now it was dark. They had got a few sponsors for the carnival and ball. They were even able to rent the recreation hall for the ball, and they had received permission from the town counsel to have the carnival at Evan's Field.

"Clark, Lois, you're finally back," Martha said as the two entered the farmhouse.

"Mrs. Kent, you wouldn't believe how willing the people in this town are to sponsor this event. I wish the people in Metropolis were like this," Lois commented.

"Not all people in Metropolis are bad, Lois," Clark said.

"I didn't say that, Smallville."

"Well, it sounded like you implied it," Clark defended.

"Well, I didn't mean for it to sound that way," Lois argued.

"Okay, you two. Dinner is ready," Martha interrupted before Lois and Clark's bickering turned to an all out brawl. "Do you mind if Lionel joins us for dinner, Clark?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, Clarky?" Lois waited for Clark's response.

"Why would I mind? He's had dinner with us before," Clark answered.

"Good. And you don't mind, do you Lois?" Martha looked to Lois.

"No," Lois replied.

"Okay," Martha said heading into the kitchen knocking down a pot from the counter. "Oh no," Martha said bending down to pick it up.

"Don't worry about it Martha, I'll get it. Just relax," Lionel said picking up the pot. Lois and Clark watched Martha and Lionel. Both were confused by their behavior.

"What's with my mom and Lionel?" Clark whispered.

"I don't know. Something's going on, and they don't want us to know what it is. Come on, let's go solve this mystery," Lois said heading into the kitchen. Clark followed behind her.

They stood by the counter and watched Martha and Lionel who were standing next each other getting the dinner plates. They kept exchanging little smiles when they thought Clark and Lois weren't paying attention.

"I'll set the table," Lionel offered taking the plates and heading to the table.

"I'll help you," Martha said looking at Lionel and smiling again.

"What the hell?" Lois blurted out. Martha and Lionel turned to look at Lois.

"What?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Martha asked.

"No. I just realized I forgot something in Metropolis. You two continue to set the table," Lois said to Martha and Lionel. Martha and Lionel looked at Lois strangely for a second, but Lois just smiled at them until they finally continued to set the table. Lois spun around to Clark. The smile came off her face when she was back on to Lionel and Martha. "Come with me," Lois dragged Clark toward the living room. Once in the living room Lois looked in the dining room to make sure Lionel and Martha were preoccupied and wouldn't hear her.

"What is it?" Clark questioned looking at Lois for clues of what she was going to say. Lois turned to look him in the eye.

"Your mom and Lionel kissed."

"What?" Clark blurted out.

"Sh! They'll hear you."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Clark! Hello, I'm an investigative reporter, and so are you. Look at how they keep looking at each other and your mom asked did we mind if Lionel stayed for dinner. She's never done that before. I'm telling you they kissed, and your mom is afraid of how you'll take it because they like each other, but your mom won't do anything to upset you."

"Lois, that's... That's ridiculous."

"Well, can you accept your mom with anyone but your dad, Clark?"

"Yes. I want her to be happy. My dad would want her to be happy too. And I trust Lionel, she knows that, so why would she need to lie?"

"Clark, you should tell her we know, so she won't have to lie. She doesn't want me to know because she's afraid I'll tell you."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Trust me, I'm not." Clark studied Lois eyes.

"Fine, I'll talk to her after dinner and tell her we know."

The four finished dinner and cleared the table. Clark and Martha stood by the sink and Lois and Lionel by the fridge. Lois kept trying to get Clark's attention. Every time he'd glance her way she'd try to get him to go talk to his mother by giving him signals. The only problem was Lionel saw Lois' signals each time instead of Clark and he was wondering what Lois was trying to get Clark to do. Finally Clark turned toward Lois and Lionel and looked at them. Lois started gesturing once again for Clark to talk to Martha, only this time it was clearer that she wanted Clark to do something. Clark and Lionel examined Lois' outburst. She waved her hands in the air, pointed to Clark, then his mother, then to the living room. She'd point to Lionel, Martha, clap her hands together, point to Clark, and then start tipping her head toward the living room.

"Are you alright, Miss lane?" Lionel suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lois smiled at Lionel, then turned to Clark and glared at him. She crossed the kitchen floor to where Clark was standing and whispered. "Way to go, Smallville. Now Lionel thinks I'm crazy."

"He probably thought you were crazy already," Clark whispered earning himself a punch in the arm from Lois. The punch Lois had given Clark hurt her even though she pretended it hadn't, but Clark knew it had.

"Just go talk to your mom, please. Before Lionel thinks I'm having a seizure," Lois pleaded with Clark.

"I'm going," Clark said then went to his mother. "Mom, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Clark whispered to Martha.

"Sure, Clark," Martha said following Clark into the next room. "What do you want to talk about?" Martha asked when Clark stopped and faced her.

"Mom are you afraid to tell me something?"

"Clark, why would I be afraid to tell you something? You're my son, and I trust you."

"I didn't ask if you trusted me, I know you do. I also know that you're afraid to tell me something, but you don't have to be. I already know, and it's okay. I accept it, and I'm glad that you're happy."

"Clark, what are you talking about, exactly?"

"I know you like Lionel and he likes you, and I know that the two of you kissed. I'm glad for you mom. If Lionel makes you happy, then I want you to be happy. It doesn't bother me."

"Thank-you," Martha hugged Clark.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Clark." Then Martha and Clark were interrupted by Shelby's barking followed by a loud groan from Lois.

"Oh! Shelby, get down! Clarky! Come get your dog off of me!" Lois called.

Clark and Martha entered the kitchen to see Shelby trying to jump up on Lois again.

"Shelby, down boy," Clark called.

"Clark, can you and Lois bring Shelby out to the barn for the night? Oh, and make sure you shut the door," Martha asked.

"Sure. Come on boy," Clark led the dog and Lois walked behind. Clark led Shelby into the barn and Lois waited by the door for Clark to come back out.

"Was I right?" Lois asked.

"Right about what?" Clark asked walking out of the barn and toward the house.

"About your mom and Lionel," Lois followed Clark.

"Yeah, you were."

"I knew it. I told you they kissed."

"Yeah, and I told her I was okay with her and Lionel."

"Clark, that's great. Now she won't feel pressure about being with him."

"Yeah. The thing is, I know I said I was okay with my mom and Lionel, but when I talked to my mom it hit me, and now I don't know if I'm okay with it. I want my mom to be happy, but..."

"Your dad."

"Yeah."

"I get it, Clark. Trust me, nobody gets it as much as I do. When my mom died I had trouble accepting my dad dating anyone. It just takes some time. I wanted my dad to be happy, so at first I'd pretend I was when he'd bring someone over for Lucy and I to meet, and after a while I didn't have to pretend anymore. I really did become happy for him. It's normal to feel weird about it at first. It's just how you deal with it that matters. You did the right thing. You chose your mom's happiness over your own when you told her it was okay for her to like Lionel. That's honorable, Clark. The first few times my dad brought someone over, I didn't handle it so well. I yelled at the first woman, and told her to get out of the house and never speak to my dad again, then the next time he brought someone over I made up stories about my dad. I told her he yelled at Lucy and I all the time, which wasn't exactly a lie, he yelled at me to take care of Lucy, but it wasn't as bad as I made it seem, but that plan backfired. She told my dad what I said and he yelled at me for lying."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Clark, I'm proud of you for telling your mom it was okay to be with Lionel if she wanted. It was very big of you. You're a good person who truly cares about others more than yourself."

"I'm nothing special, Lois," Clark said.

"You are," Lois smiled.

"So are you, Lois."

"Sure, I am. I sabotaged my dad when he started dating, whereas you gave your mom permission to date and told her you were happy for her."

"Lois you were a kid. You told your dad you were happy for him even though you weren't okay with it so he could move on, you put your dad ahead of yourself. That makes you a good person, don't think that you're not."

"Okay, Clark, whatever you say."

"Lois, I'm serious. Don't doubt yourself. You have a lot to offer. You're giving, caring-" Clark started.

"Sure I am," Lois interrupted.

"You're outspoken, you do what you think is right, you're independent-"

"Because every guy wants a girl that has those qualities."

"Sure those things can be irritating, but they're things I love about you."

"You love those things about me? I thought you hated those things."

"I do. The things I love about you are the things I hate about you. If you didn't have those qualities we wouldn't get along like we do."

"So we wouldn't fight?"

"Probably not."

"Then the whole basis of our relationship would be ruined and we wouldn't be friends."

"Right," Clark chuckled.

"Then maybe they are good qualities, because I can't picture my life without you in it."

"Neither can I."

"I'm glad you're in my life, Clark."

"Me too. I'm glad you found me in that cornfield after the meteor shower."

"Your glad I found you naked?"

"Um..."

"Because I sure am," Lois teased and started to look Clark up and down.

"Funny."

Chloe and Jimmy finally finished up the tour they were giving Pete as they arrived back in front of the apartment building.

"And now we are back where we started, the apartment. Hope you enjoyed the tour with your tour guides Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen," Chloe said as Jimmy parked the car in front of the building.

"Very nice, Chlo. It was a good tour. I didn't realize Metropolis was so big," Pete got out of the car. "You comin'?"

"In a minute. I'm going to say goodnight to Jimmy," Chloe replied.

"Sure," Pete smiled. "I'm gonna go upstairs and call my girlfriend, say goodnight to her. You know."

"I'll be right up," Chloe said.

"Sure," Pete said heading into the building. Chloe turned back to Jimmy who was looking out the window.

"What are you looking for?"

"Superman. He hasn't been seen all day," Jimmy replied.

"Maybe, he's sick or on a break."

"Maybe."

"Are you going to kiss me goodnight or not?"

"Of course I am," Jimmy turned to Chloe, leaned in and began to kiss her.

"Jimmy, maybe you shouldn't go home tonight."

"What?"

"You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Chloe, what are you saying?"

"You shouldn't go home."

"Chloe, are you asking me to spend the night here with you?"

"Not like that, Jimmy. I just meant you shouldn't be home alone tonight."

"Why? Because of the note? You're worried about the note."

"Jimmy, what if they come after you tonight and you're home all alone. Stay here with Pete and me. We have lots of room, and we can drop by your apartment to get you some clothes for tomorrow."

"I don't know."

"Please, Jimmy. I just want to make sure you're safe. I plan on us being together for longer than a few weeks. And Pete won't mind. Please."

"Fine. We'll go get my clothes and I'll stay."

"Thank-you," Chloe kissed Jimmy.

"I know, babe."

"Well, it's only until next Saturday."

"I miss you too."

"Yeah everyone's great, Clark, Lois and Chloe."

"No, I'm alone."

"Yeah, Chloe's sitting in a car making out with Jimmy and Lois and Clark are in Smallville."

"Yeah, it's been fun here with them."

"Chloe and Jimmy gave me a tour of Metropolis today and Chloe and I had lunch together."

"Okay, see you next Saturday."

"Love you."

"Bye," Pete hung up the phone.


	22. Chapter 22 Visitor

Chapter 22

**Unexpected Visitor**

"I've got it!"Clark called as he answered the front door. "Lana?"

"Hi, Clark. Can I come in?" Lana asked nervously.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Lana said as Clark moved from the door for her to come in. "Is your mom here?"

"Yeah," Clark shut the door.

"And Lois?"

"Yeah. They're both here."

"What about Chloe? Where's Chloe?"

"She's in Metropolis."

"That's not good," Lana walked past Clark into the kitchen.

"What?" Clark followed Lana.

"I have to talk to you Lois and your mom."

"I'll get them. Wait here," Clark said.

"Clark, hurry."

Clark got his mother and Lois and returned to the kitchen.

"Lana? What's going on?" Lois asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Martha asked seeing the expression on Lana's face. Little did they realize, the look on Lana's face was fake.

"Don't worry about me Mrs. Kent. Worry about yourself and your family."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Clark asked wearily.

"Lex, Clark. Lex is after you. No one you care about is safe, and tonight Chloe is in the most dangerous position of all."

"Why? Why is Chloe in danger, Lana?" Lois asked.

"She's in Metropolis, and so is Lex." At that very second the phone rang, frightening everyone and causing them to give a sudden jump.

"Hello?" Clark grabbed the phone.

"Chloe?" Clark asked and the kitchen fell silent.

"What? Somebody's following you, Pete and Jimmy?" Clark glanced at Lana.

_This couldn't be more perfect, _Lana thought. It played right into the story she had told.

"Do you want Lois and I to come back?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Well, did you call the police?" Clark asked. Lois watched Clark's face worried for her cousin.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chloe."

"Well, you and Jimmy better be careful," Clark hung up the phone. "Somebody's following Pete, Chloe and Jimmy," Clark announced.

"It's probably someone Lex has hired," Lana input.

"What are they going to do? They are going to the police, right?" Lois asked.

"They have no proof, so the police can't help," Clark answered.

"Oh, Chloe," Lois whispered.

"I should leave, incase one of Lex's guards notices I'm gone from the mansion," Lana said as she got up.

"Are you sure?" Clark questioned.

"Yeah. You guys be careful," Lana said heading out the door. Martha looked out the window at Lana. It began to rain and thunder and lightning hit. Lana got in her car quickly and drove off. Martha looked toward the barn.

"Oh no," Martha gasped.

"What is it?" Clark jumped up and went to the window to see if Lana was okay.

"Did one of you shut the barn door?" Martha turned around.

"I don't know, why?" Clark looked at his mother who turned back to the window.

"Because, the door is open and a storm is starting," Martha explained.

"Shelby's probably gone," Clark groaned.

"Check the barn," Martha said.

"If he's gone I'll help you look for him, Smallville," Lois followed Clark outside. The two ran to the barn. Another bolt of lightning hit in a nearby cornfield and the thunder continued to boom as the rain poured down.

Both Clark and Lois headed into the barn. They checked all the stalls, the loft, and behind every hay stack. There was no sign of Shelby.

"Clark, he's not here."

"I can see that. We're going to have to go find him."

"In this weather?"

"Well, maybe you should stay here with mom. After all it is your fault he's gone."

"My fault?! How's this my fault?"

"You forgot to shut the door."

"I did not!" Lois exclaimed as Clark walked past her and out of the barn into the rain. "Where are you going?" she called.

"To find Shelby."

"Alone?"

"It's a lot quicker than if I was with you."

"Clark, you're not going alone. You'll get hit by lightning. I'm coming too."

"Fine. If I'm lucky, you'll get struck by lightning for losing Shelby in the first place."

"I did not lose him, you did."

"Come on, before he gets two counties away."

"I'm coming. Wait for me!" Lois yelled running after Clark.

"Hurry up," Clark said stopping for Lois. Lois caught up and Clark began to call, "Shelby!" He stopped and listened for the dog's bark but heard nothing so he called again. "Shelby!"

"Shelby!"Lois echoed.

"Where are you boy?" Clark started to jog toward the road. Lois ran close behind him.

"Shelby!" She called.

Clark and Lois headed down the dirt road looking for signs that Shelby may be in one of the surrounding cornfields. The two watched as lightning struck in the middle of one of the fields up ahead.

"I hope he doesn't get struck by lightning," Clark spoke.

"I can't believe you lost Shelby," Lois muttered.

"'I' lost Shelby? If I'm not mistaken it was you who forgot to shut the barn door. You had one simple task," Clark fought.

"Hey, farm chores are not my job, Smallville. I take care of dishes, dinner and things like that."

"That makes me more sure than ever that it was you who forgot to shut the barn door," Clark sneered.

"What? Explain to me why you're so sure it was me."

"Because every other thing you do, you do it wrong."

"Thanks, Smallville. You make it so easy for me to like you."

"Just come on," Clark said as he listened for Shelby's bark once again. Finally he heard Shelby whimper. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"He's in that cornfield," Clark pointed.

"You know this how?" Lois asked puzzled.

"Just a hunch."

"Of course, it's another famous Clark Kent hunch," Lois said following Clark down off the road toward the cornfield. "Oh great," Lois complained as she sank to her ankles in mud.

"Come on, Lois," Clark said as he took Lois' hand and pulled her out of the mud.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit in the middle of the cornfield. Clark took Lois' arm and ran toward where the lightning had just struck. They reached a clearing and looked around. They were shocked by the appearance of the field.

"It looks just like the day I met you," Lois commented as both her and Clark spotted Shelby circling a teenaged girl. The girl was laying face down, motionless on the ground as Shelby barked and nudged her trying to get her up. Clark and Lois slowly approached the girl and barking dog. "Is she okay?" Lois asked as they looked down at the girl.

"I don't know," Clark said getting down on his knees and rolling the girl over onto her side. "Linda?" Clark whispered catching sight of the girls face. Just as the name escaped Clark's lips the girl's eyes flew open, her hand slammed down on the ground in front of her, she pushed herself up and stood examining Clark and Lois.

"Linda?" Clark asked jumping to his feet.

"Kal-El?" The girl asked looking at Clark.

"What's your name?" Lois asked.

The girl looked at Lois strangely before replying, "I don't know."

"Great. This is exactly what I need. What are the chances of finding another person in a cornfield with amnesia after being hit by lightning? At least she's fully clothed, unlike you were Clark. We should get her to a hospital."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Lois turned to Clark and put her hands on her hips. "She doesn't know her own name, Clark. She has amnesia, she was hit by lightning and found laying in a cornfield."

"I know who she is."

"That's great. Who is she?"

"You talk too much, I'm sick of listening to you," Linda said looking at Lois.

"Excuse me?" Lois turned defensively to Linda.

"You talk too much," Linda repeated.

"Linda," Clark said sternly. Linda immediately stopped and let Clark talk to Lois. "Her name is Linda, she's my cousin."

"Oh really? She's your cousin? She's nothing like you. Is she Mrs. Kent's niece?"

"No, she's my father's niece."

"Your father as in Mr. Kent or your real dad as in that Jor El guy?"

"She's my blood relative. She's Jor El's niece. Her father is my father's brother."

Lois looked over at the girl who remained silent. "You know, Smallville, if you really look at her she does kind of look like you. The only difference is the hair and the height," Lois said.

"Yeah, her name is Linda Lee."

"Wait a second, I thought you said your fathers are brothers. Wouldn't that make her an El?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't her last name El? I know you're Kent because you were adopted. Are her parents divorced or not married, because that would make sense, she could go by her mother's last name."

"No."

"Is her father a surrogate father?"

"No, her name was El before she was adopted."

"She was adopted too?"

"I told you my father was trying to be a hero, so was her father."

"So it's inherited," Lois commented looking at Clark then Linda.

"What is?" Clark looked at Lois.

"Your hero standard. You must have inherited it from the El's. You know I read somewhere that even though you may have been adopted there are some traits that are in your genetic makeup, and they just come natural to you. Even if you don't know your biological parents."

"Yeah, maybe. Can you grab Shelby? I want to talk to Linda for a minute."

"Clark you know he's not too fond of me."

"Can you just do it, please?" Clark looked at Lois.

"I'm going," Lois ran after Shelby through the field. "Shelby, come her boy! Please!" Lois began to yell spreading a small smile across Clark's face.

"Linda-" Clark started, but was interrupted.

"I am not Linda. My name is Kara Zor-El. I have to look for the sign, so I can fulfill my destiny."

"Kara, I can help you fulfill your destiny."

"How?" She demanded.

"I am Kal-El."

"I recognize the voice, my training has taught me the voice of Kal-El, but I do not recognize your face as him."

"I am Kal-El. Son of Jor-El. I was born on the planet Krypton."

"It is you," Linda said after examining Clark. "You must take me to him."

"To who?"

"Jor-El. I desire to speak with him and my father Zor-El."

"Clark, I caught Shelby," Lois emerged from behind the corn pulling the dog beside her. She didn't dare let go of his collar.

"Good work, Lois."

"I know," Lois boasted.

"Will you take me to them now?" Linda asked.

"First we have to go somewhere, then we will go there. I promise I will take you there, I just need you to come with me right now. Okay?"

"I trust you Kal-El."

"Good."

"She calls you Kal El?" Lois whispered.

"Yeah. Come on," Clark said.

"Take the dog," Lois said passing Clark the collar.

* * *

Clark, Lois, Shelby and Linda arrived back at the farm. They tied Shelby up in the barn. While Clark tied the dog up, Lois watched Linda who looked so out of place as she walked through the barn looking at the animals.

"Come on," Clark said as him and Lois went outside. Linda looked at him hesitantly. "Come on, follow me," Clark coaxed. Linda finally followed uneasily.

"Clark, are you sure she's alright?" Lois whispered.

"Trust me she'll be fine," Clark whispered back.

The three headed into the farmhouse.

"Mom," Clark called as he entered the kitchen. Linda looked around. She clearly felt out of place in the house. "Mom, there's someone here I'd like you to meet," Clark called.

"Mom?" Linda asked.

"Yes, my mother."

"Alive?" Linda questioned.

"Yeah."

"What is it, Clark?" Martha asked as she entered the room.

"Mom, this is my cousin, Linda Lee."

"Kal-El, I told you my name is Kara Zor-El, and she is not your mother."

"See, Clark. I told you she had amnesia," Lois input.

"She's fine," Clark said.

"Your cousin, Clark?" Martha asked.

"Jor El is her uncle. Her father Zor El is my uncle," Clark explained.

Martha glanced at Lois. _What was Clark thinking? Why was he talking about Jor-El in front of Lois? _

"Zor? What's that short for?" Lois asked.

"Zorro," Clark responded realizing he had said a Kryptonian name in front of Lois.

"Zorro?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Clark said.

"Kal-El, can you take me there now?" Linda asked impatiently.

"Where does she want to go?" Martha asked.

"She wants to go see my parents," Clark answered.

"I thought you said your parents lived in the Arctic?" Lois questioned.

"They do, but they're in Kansas right now," Clark replied. "Kara, I'll take you to them."

"In a storm? Are you crazy? You must be crazy. Your son is crazy Mrs. Kent," Lois commented.

"We'll be fine," Clark said.

"I want to come," Lois said. Clark froze for a second. He hadn't expected Lois to ask to come and as much as he wanted to take her to meet his parents so they could tell her how she served in his destiny, he couldn't.

"No, you stay with my mom. Linda and I will go. I can't just barge in on my parents in their little Summer home with a bunch of people," Clark said. He still felt disappointed that he couldn't bring Lois.

"They have a Summer home here?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, so they could be close to me," Clark lied.

"Well, can I go with you next time?" Lois asked.

"Maybe," Clark replied knowing he couldn't take Lois to 'The Fortress', although he wanted to. "Come on Linda, I mean Kara." Clark passed Linda one of his sweat shirts. As Linda was pulling it on Clark whispered to his mother, "Go get me the Black Kryptonite from upstairs."

Martha ran upstairs and returned just as quick. She slipped the small box to Clark without the knowledge of Lois or Linda.

"Be safe, Smallville," Lois said as Clark and Linda went outside.

"Come on, Lois. Let's go plan the carnival," Martha said to Lois who was watching Clark and Linda walk down the driveway.


	23. Chapter 23 Family

Chapter 23

"**Family Ties"**

"Are we going to walk the whole way Kal-El?"

"No. We should be far enough away from the farm now," Clark said looking over his shoulder.

"Why do you hide who you are?"

"I don't know. To keep people safe, I guess."

"Why do you care so much for such a weak race?"

"Because I love them."

"I do not understand how you can love them."

"They're stronger than you give them credit for."

"Is that why you love them? Their power?"

"I can't explain it. I just love them."

"The one who was with us in the field-"

"Lois."

"Yes. Why does she call you Smallville, and who is Clark?"

"Clark is my Earth name. And Lois calls me Smallville, because it's a nickname."

"What's a nickname?"

"A nickname is a name people put on other people."

"You call me Linda, is that my nickname?"

"No. That's your Earth name."

"My Earth name? I don't remember having one."

"Linda, you've been on Earth for awhile. I've been searching for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're part of my destiny."

"Kal-El all destinies are intertwined. The fate of this world falls on you and I. And the one you call Lois, her destiny is intertwined with yours."

"I know I'm in love with Lois."

"You're in love with an Earthling? Does Jor-El and Lara know about this?"

"Yes. They were the ones who made me realize I love her."

"What is your destiny Kal-El?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is there a faster way to get to 'The Fortress'?"

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Then let's fly," Clark said. Both Kryptonians crouched down and leapt into the air.

"Lois, how long have you known about Clark's parents?"

"Since last weekend. He told me their names and that they live in the Arctic."

"Is that it?"

"Well, he told me a little about them, but that was it. He told me his birth name too."

"Really?"

"Trust me, Mrs. Kent, I was just as surprised as you. I never expected Clark to open up to me."

"Why?"

"We're always fighting."

"He trusts you, Lois, and he cares about you. Jonathan and I knew he cared about you the moment you came into our lives. When you were living here he cared for you a lot and those feelings have grown even more in the past few years. He proved that he cared about you when he told you about his family. He's never told anyone outside of Chloe, Pete, Jonathan, and myself about his parents or his adoption. He never opened up to Lana even. He truly cares about you and trusts you, that's why he told you what he did."

"I guess he does care about me and trust me, and I feel the same toward him. He means a lot to me, Mrs. Kent. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't in my life."

Clark and Linda arrived at 'The Fortress'. Linda entered the enormous ice cave like she had done it one hundred times before. She went straight to the table in the center. Clark stopped and watched Linda. She seemed to know what she was doing. Kryptonian symbols appeared on the table and she hit a sequence of them. After hitting the symbols Linda turned to a clearing. Clark watched curiously as a bright light came from the direction Linda was facing. Clark squinted his eyes and watched closely. He saw four people come through the light and toward Linda. He knew he had seen two of them somewhere before, but he couldn't place where, the others he didn't recognize.

Both men were tall like Clark, and all four were dressed in white. The two women each held a man's arm. One, Clark assumed the older of the men, had thick white hair and the other had grey hair. Clark examined the women. The one holding the white haired man's arm had curly, long, light brown hair, and the woman holding the grey haired man's arm had short, curly, blonde hair. Then Clark noticed that each one had a Kryptonian symbol on their suit. Clark looked at them puzzled until the white haired man spoke.

"_What's the matter, Kal-El? Don't you recognize your own family?"_

Clark's face fell in astonishment as he recognized the voice of his father Jor-El.

"Jor-El?" Clark stuttered.

"_Yes, my son."_

"Mother?" Clark turned to the woman with Jor-El.

"_Yes, my sweet Kal-El. It is us,"_ replied the light brown haired woman.

"This is what our parents looked like in their living forms, Kal-El," Linda spoke.

"_Ah. This is Kal-El,"_ said the grey haired man in a deep voice. _"I am Zor-El, your uncle, and brother to your father Jor-El. This is my wife Allura,"_ Zoe-El pointed to the woman on his arm.

"_Hello, Kal-El," _Allure said.

"Hi," Clark said still in shock.

"_Have you come to complete your training, Kal-El?"_ Jor-El asked.

"No, I haven't," Clark replied. "I just came because Linda wanted me to bring her here."

"_This was always your 'Fortress of Solitude', Kal-El_,_ but now it is yours and your cousin Kara Zor-El's as well. Together the two of you will train side by side here."_

"I have a question," Clark announced.

"_Ask it then," _said Zor-El.

"Has Kara come into her full destiny yet, or is this just the beginning for her?"

"_This is the first time Kara has come here. She is beginning to come into her destiny," _Allura announced.

"Then I apologize for what I'm about to do. I know it will anger you."

"_What are you doing Kal-El?"_ Jor-El demanded.

"Helping Linda," Clark said walking to the girl and pulling out the piece of Black Kryptonite. He held it out to Linda who looked at him with a look of anger, pain and understanding.

"No, Kal-El," Kara cried as she broke into two halves. Linda and Kara fought each other then only Linda remained and she fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Clark announced. "I couldn't let you take her yet. I can't knowingly let Linda become some emotionless Kryptonian. I care about her too much."

"_Why did you do that Kal-El?" _Jor-El questioned as he looked at Clark.

"I need Linda right now, and she's not ready to be Kara. She's only 16 years old, hardly ready for her destiny," Clark explained. "I have to go." Clark bent down and picked the still passed out Linda up into his arms, then he turned to the entrance of 'The Fortress'.

"_Wait, Kal-El!"_ Zor-El called. Clark stopped and turned back to the four, Linda still laying peacefully in his arms. _"Your's and Kara's fates are tied together. She is bound to you as you are to her. The form you have reverted her back to does not have full control of her powers as you do. I am entrusting you to teach her and take care of her, that's all I ask of you Kal-El," _Zor-El said.

"I will take care of Kara. I will treat her like a sister. You have my word as a son of Krypton," Clark ensured.

"_Thank-you."_

Clark nodded to his family and left 'The Fortress'. He flew back to Smallville with Linda in his arms. He carried the passed out Linda into the yellow farmhouse.

"Clark what happened?" Martha asked seeing the young girl in Clark's arms.

"She'll be fine," Clark said. "She fell asleep on the couch at my parents house."

"And you carried her all the way home?" Lois asked as Clark headed into the living room. "Didn't you walk?"

"Yeah," Clark said placing Linda on the couch gently. He placed a blanket over her and her eyes opened. She looked at Clark for a second before whispering.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank-you."

"Sh. Go to sleep," Clark said kissing his younger cousin's forehead then he left the room and went back into the kitchen where Lois and Martha were.

"Where will you sleep now?" Martha asked.

"I'll sleep out in the loft."

"Clark, it's cold out there," Martha argued.

"You can share a bed with me, Clark," Lois said.

Martha looked at Lois panicked.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I mean, it's not like we're going to do anything, Mrs. Kent. You're in the room right next door. And He's Smallville-"

"And she's Lois," Clark input.

Lois gave him a glare. "The bed is huge, we probably won't even touch each other. Back at the apartment in metropolis, we've fallen asleep together hundreds of times. And it beats the barn."

"Fine," Martha agreed so her son wouldn't have to sleep outside. "But you each have to have your own blankets."

"Naturally, I wasn't going to share with Smallville," Lois said.

Clark looked at Lois and gave a funny smile. "Thanks." Lois smiled back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go set the bed to my standards," Martha said heading upstairs.

"I can't believe you just asked my mom could I sleep with you," Clark said.

"It's not like anything is going to happen, Smallville. We're just sharing a bed so you'll have somewhere to sleep. I actually didn't expect Mrs. Kent to cave on the idea so easily."

"I know."

"Especially since she knew you saw me naked twice and I saw you naked. And the whole incident when I first moved in here."

"You mean when you made my parents think we took a shower together."

"Yeah, blame it on me, Smallville."

Chloe held the door open for Jimmy as he carried in his two bags. Originally he had only planned on staying for the night, but somehow Chloe had managed to convince him to stay with her and Pete until Clark and Lois returned from Smallville.

"You can lay your stuff in Lois' room. Pete is staying in Clark's room until he gets back and you can stay in Lois' room," Chloe said.

"Are you sure Lois won't mind?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you want me to call her?" Chloe asked.

"No," Jimmy said.

"Good, cause that's where you're sleeping until she gets back. Then we'll figure something else out."

"What do you mean, we'll figure something else out? I agreed to stay here until they get back, then I'm going back to my apartment."

"Jimmy! No. You're not going back there. Not when someone wants to hurt you."

"Chloe-"

"Jimmy, I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. This is the only time that I've ever felt secure in a relationship. I'm not going to lose that because my boyfriend is being stubborn."

"Chloe, do you really think Clark and Lois are going to want me staying here? You already have four people staying in a three bedroom apartment."

"I know, but-"

"Chloe, I can't impose. As much as I would love to stay here and be close to you, I can't. Clark and Lois have been good friends to me. And I think Pete likes me, so I can't expect them to let me stay here when there's barely enough room for three."

"If you go back to you're apartment how am I going to know you're safe?"

"I don't know. You can call me."

"Jimmy, I can't constantly talk to you on the phone."

"Okay, well..." Jimmy paused and thought for a minute. Suddenly he got an idea. "I know. What if I moved in here?"

"Jimmy, have you not been listening to me? I've been asking you to move in here since we got here."

"No I don't mean in here with you Lois and Clark. I mean, what if I moved into the apartment across the hall. The guy who was living there just moved out the other day, so the superintendent probably hasn't found anyone to move back into the apartment. I could give up my apartment and move in there. Then you'll know I'm safe. You can come over until it's time to go to sleep, or I could come over and visit."

"Jimmy, there's a problem with that."

"What's the problem?"

"It's a four bedroom apartment. How will you make rent? Clark, Lois and I can make rent because there's three of us, but you'll be living alone."

"I can put an add in the paper and find three room-mates, or we can find someone looking for an apartment at work. We'll come up with something."

"You know, that could actually work."

"I'll call the superintendent in the morning. If nobody is moving in there, I'll tell him I want the apartment, then I'll call my superintendent and tell him I'm moving out."

"This will be great."

"What will be great?" Pete asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Jimmy's going to find out if he can move into the apartment across the hall."

"Really?" Pete asked looking to Jimmy.

"Yeah, if I can get the apartment, I'll move in."

"That would be awesome, man. I hope it works out," Pete said.

"So do I. I have to put my stuff away," Jimmy said.

"Sure, go right ahead," Pete said stepping out of Jimmy's way.

"You know which room it is right?" Chloe called.

"Yeah," Jimmy said going down the hall.

"Lex, they believed every word," Lana said. She sat in the large king sized bed in her's and Lex's room at the Luthor Mansion. She talked to Lex over the speaker phone that sat on the night stand next to the bed.

"I know. I couldn't believe it."

"They truly believe that I'm afraid of you and what you'll do to me or them if you found out I was talking to them."

"It is kind of funny."

"I think Clark has it in his head that he can save me from you. I know he's questioning why I would stay with you if I'm afraid of you."

"Lex, why would you ask that? I could never be afraid of you. I love you, Lex. Don't you ever doubt that."

"Lex, you deserve to be happy, just like everyone else. And I'm the lucky one. I ended up with you. Someone I trust completely, and I know you trust me."

"No. Lex why are you doing this? I wouldn't rather be with Clark. I love you. I trust you. I know that you're honest with me. Clark and I failed as a couple because he could never be honest with me. And because he couldn't be honest, we lacked trust in our relationship. I think Clark lied to me, because he felt he couldn't trust me. You've never lied to me. You can tell me anything because you trust me. It's a feeling I never had with Clark. I felt he didn't trust me enough to be honest. Our relationship works, Lex, because we were honest with each other from the beginning, and we truly love each other. So please, don't ever question our relationship again."

"I love you too."

"If I didn't love you, do you really think I'd be doing all this?"

"Lex, I'm betraying my friends because I love you and being with you more than them."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few days. I love you. Bye."

"Smallville, move over." Lois pushed at Clark's back.

"If I move over anymore I'll fall out of the bed."

"You're too big."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean. Can you lie on your side?"

"Lois, I am on my side. Why don't you lie on your side?"

"Because I'm smaller than you."

"Well it would make more room. And Lois, you're taking up three quarters of the bed. I have half of a foot."

"Fine I'll move over a little bit," Lois grunted as she slid over.

"That's much better," Clark said moving over a little.

"For who? Now I have less room."

"Stop complaining and go to sleep. It was your idea for us to sleep together."

"Don't say 'us' and 'sleep together' in the same sentence ever again."

"Trust me, I won't. Just stop complaining."

"Okay." The two laid in silence for a minute. "Smallville," Lois whispered.

"Yeah?" Clark asked.

"If you tell Chloe about this I'll kill you."

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on telling Chloe. If she found out, we'd never live this down."

"Why do I have a feeling that she's going to find out anyway?" Lois pondered.

"Because Chloe always finds out when we're hiding something."

"That's true. And she always finds out what it is, even if we don't tell her."

"Exactly," Clark said.

"Maybe we should tell her when she gets here Friday."

"Definitely," both said in unison.


	24. Chapter 24 Bonding

Chapter 24

"**Getting To know Each Other"**

The next morning Clark awoke at dawn as always and began his usual farm chores. After a half an hour of work he was surprised to see someone else come out of the house. Clark stopped using his powers, he was afraid everyone else in the house may be awake.

"Good morning," Clark called to Linda.

Linda turned to see her cousin. "Hi, Clark," she said as she approached him.

"I didn't expect to see anyone else up this early," Clark said glancing at the time on his watch.

"I always wake up early," Linda said.

"Me too," Clark said. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Clark finally asked.

"I remember flying with you. I've never felt so free."

"I know the feeling," Clark smiled.

"I wish I could fly."

"You can fly."

"Kara Zor-El can fly, Linda Lee is earthbound."

"I said the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'll figure it out. I'll help. I always had the power to fly, I just realized I could use it when I started having these dreams about flying. I started waking up all over the place, sometimes I would even wake up above my bed sometimes. All I really had to do to fly was figure out what was making me fly."

"Then, what makes you fly?"

"Fear and happiness."

"You're afraid of stuff?"

"Yeah. Like heights, and the safety of my friends."

"What makes you happy?"

"All kinds of stuff."

"Well what makes you happy enough to fly?" Linda asked looking at Clark.

Clark stood silent for a minute. "Lois," Clark said as his cheeks turned red.

"That's so romantic. I bet that makes her feel special. I would love to know that the man I loved, loved me so much that I made him truly happy."

"Lois doesn't love me."

"What are you talking about, Clark? Don't you see the way Lois looks at you."

"What?" Clark laughed.

"The two of you mask your feelings in sarcasm."

"Yeah, right."

"Clark, I don't get you. Why don't you just tell her the truth and that you love her."

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell Lois about my powers and knowingly put her in danger. I refuse to go through another relationship where I'm lying to the person I love. I learned my lesson the first time with Lana when I hurt her. I won't do the same thing to Lois. I love her more than I ever loved Lana, and I can't hurt her."

"You're relay special, Clark." Clark looked at Linda questioningly. "You'd give up your happiness to protect the people you love. The only thing is, I don't think you need to worry about Lois. I don't really know her, but from what I've seen, I don't think she'd betray you and she seems really strong. Like she can handle anything the world throws at her."

"You're right, she can. But I won't put her in danger."

"Clark, you and Lois are destined for great things. I think you need each other to fulfill your destinies. Lois is stronger than you think. You should tell her about who you are, like you want to. She'll accept it and she'll be able to deal with it. If she loves you like I think she loves you, she'll want to be with you no matter what the risks are. Trust me." Clark looked at Linda in astonishment. "What?" Linda asked worried.

"What you just said is almost the exact same thing you told me in a dream I had."

"A dream?" Linda questioned.

"Yeah. Before I met you I started having these dreams and you were in a couple."

"Clark, you were in dreams I started having before I met you. I mean right before I disappeared."

"You know, this is kind of weird."

"What is?"

"I trust you enough to consider the advice you gave me about Lois."

"Clark, trust me, I'm right."

"Why am I listening to advice from my 16 year old cousin."

"Because I'm right."

"Sure."

Jimmy and Chloe left 'The Daily Planet' and headed back to the apartment to pick Pete up. It was now 9:00 in the morning. Perry had sent Chloe and Jimmy out on an assignment, so Chloe and Jimmy decided to take Pete along with them so he wouldn't have to sit at home alone all day.

Chloe and Jimmy's assignment was to go sit in on a seminar and interview Dr. Frederick Quinn, a neurologist who was visiting the Metropolis area to give seminars at Met. U. about some of his recent research.

They arrived at the apartment building, went inside and upstairs to get Pete. When they entered the apartment they weren't at all surprised to find him on the phone with his girlfriend, once again.

"Pete! I told you on the phone to be ready when we got here. We have to be at Met. U. in 15 minutes in order to sit in on Dr. Quinn's seminar. If we miss the seminar we won't be able to interview him," Chloe said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Pete apologized covering the mouth piece of the phone. "My girlfriend called and she's going through a real hard time with her family. I couldn't just hang up on her. She hasn't spoken to her dad or sister in a while and she's worried about what they'll think of her when they find out where she's been. Her and her family kinda have a strained relationship. She's going to see them next weekend, and she's afraid. So I'm trying to comfort her here."

"She sounds like Lucy," Chloe commented.

"Who?" Pete asked.

"Lois' sister."

"I see," Pete said lifting the phone back to his ear. "Listen, babe, I have to go now. I promised Chloe and Jimmy I'd go with them, so I'll call you back in like two hours."

"Sorry, but we can't be late," Chloe said feeling guilty.

"It's okay," Pete whispered to Chloe. "Okay, love you, bye," Pete said then hung up the phone.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Pete replied.

"Then come on," Jimmy rushed Chloe and Pete out the door.

Lois looked out through the kitchen window at Clark and Linda playing with Shelby. It was amazing how Clark and Linda got along so well. They hadn't known each other that long and already they were acting like they were brother and sister. Lois continued to watch as Shelby would chase the ball after Clark or Linda would throw it. Suddenly Clark began to chase Linda around the yard waving his arms in the air. Shelby ran close behind Clark barking, stopping when Clark would stop and jumping up and down. Linda ran from Clark and the dog, it looked like they were having a lot of fun playing their game. Lois couldn't help but laugh at them. Clark and Linda looked so happy that it put a smile on Lois' face.

"You're up awful early," Martha said, startling Lois as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah. I was just as surprised as you. I've never woken up at 9:00 in the morning before, but after Smallville left this morning I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Did he wake when he got up?"

"No, I woke up on my own. I don't know why. I guess I missed his presence after he left. I found it strange without him lying next to me. Weird huh?"

"No," Martha said looking out the window. "They look like they're having fun, don't they?"

"Yeah they do. Clark looks so happy when she's around."

"Linda looks happy when she's with Clark. I think they're good for each other. Clark always felt like he was alone growing up and now he has an actual family member to spend time with."

"He loves her like a sister."

"He does."

"I think Clark would be a good brother, or father even," Lois said as she watched Clark intently with a small smile on her face. Martha looked at Lois and saw her small smile, which in turn brought a smile to Martha. "He has so much love to give, and he loves everyone. I remember how he was with Maddie."

"And Ryan."

"He's so good with kids. He can relate to anyone and make them want to open up to him. Mrs. Kent, can I ask why you and Mr. Kent never adopted another child? Clark would have been great. And he would have been an excellent role model."

"I know. The truth is we thought of having other kids, but we had our hands full with Clark. We barely knew how to be parents to him, let alone another child. Before you came to Smallville, when Clark was still in high school, I got pregnant. We were going to have a baby and Clark was so excited. We knew he'd be a good brother."

"Really? I thought you couldn't carry a baby. If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

"I was in a car accident after an explosion and had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent."

"It's okay. I still have Clark, and if I had had the baby, I would have to raise it alone now, since Jonathan died."

"I still feel bad Mrs. Kent."

"Don't. Clark always does the same thing. There's nothing you or Clark could have done to change it. I may have lost that baby, but I still gained a daughter when you came into our lives."

"Thanks for saying that Mrs. Kent, but it's kind of strange to think of Clark as a brother."

"I understand, but it doesn't change the fact of how much I love you and Jonathan loved you," Martha looked back out the window. "Why don't you out there and have some fun with them? After all, you are awake."

"I think I will. Thanks Mrs. Kent," Lois said heading outside to join Clark and Linda.

"Have fun," Martha called even though she wasn't sure if Lois had heard her. She looked out the window at Lois who jogged over and joined Clark and Linda in their game. She watched as Clark caught Linda and threw her into a pile of hay. Then Clark chased Lois until he caught her, picked her up and threw her into the same pile of hay as Linda. Both girls sat in the hay laughing, then Shelby started jumping up on Clark until he knocked Clark down into the hay with the two girls. The three laughed and laughed as they threw hay at each other and Shelby continuously ran around them barking. All Martha could do was laugh at the three.

"Good morning, Mr. Luthor," Otis said entering Lex's office.

"Otis, what did you find out yesterday when you followed Jimmy?"

"Nothing important, but he is staying with Chloe and Pete until Clark and Lois come back from Smallville."

"Otis, I want you to go to 'The Daily Planet' today. You have a meeting with Perry White."

"Why?"

"I had my secretary call already and schedule a meeting between my assistant and Perry White. You're supposed to be talking about getting a reporter to cover a story on the latest 'LuthorCorp' project and research."

"Project? I don't know anything about a project."

"That's why I've put together this file for you on our most recent project. You have an hour to read it over, but the project isn't the real reason you're going there. It's just a cover to get you in Perry's office long enough to plant this," Lex went behind his desk and took a small device out of the drawer.

"What's that?"

"This is a bug, created using the best technology 'LuthorCorp' scientists have to offer."

"Why are you planting a bug in Perry's office?"

"I'm planting the bug because Perry is Clark and Lois' boss. Hopefully, by planting this in his office I'll be able to get enough information about what Lois and Clark are working on for 'The Planet'. It should make it easier for you to follow them because you'll know exactly where they're going."

"Okay, Mr Luthor, but I don't think you'll find very much out this way," Otis smiled thinking he sounded intelligent.

"Otis," Lex said calmly.

"Yes sir?"

"Get out of my office!" Lex yelled.

"Right away sir," Otis said running out of the office and shutting the door behind him catching his coat in it. Lex looked at the door, suddenly it swung open to reveal Otis then it shut again.

"Idiot," Lex whispered to himself before going back to work.

Otis arrived at 'The Daily Planet' an hour later to talk to Perry and plant the bug for Lex. He entered the building and took the elevator to the top floor. The elevator door opened and Otis stepped out. He looked around the area until his eyes stopped on the secretary's desk. Slowly he approached the woman sitting at the desk, examining every detail of the waiting area along the way.

"Hi. My name is Otis Newman, I'm here from 'LuthorCorp' to see Mr. White," Otis introduced himself.

"You're Mr. Luthor's assistant?"

"Yes."

"Alright sir. Just take a seat, Mr. White will see you shortly," the secretary said.

"Thank-you," Otis said heading to the waiting area. He watched a man come out of the office and the secretary go in. A few minutes later she came back out.

"Mr. White is ready to see you sir," the woman smiled.

"Okay," Otis jumped up energetically, knocking over his chair. "Sorry," Otis said fixing his chair up again.

"Right in there sir," the short woman pointed.

"Thanks," Otis said then he went into Perry's office.

"Hello," Perry greeted as Otis shut the office door. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me about this new project 'LuthorCorp' is working on."

"Well," Otis said sitting down. "The project is related to the study of isolating genes from the human body, and allowing them to mutate with virsuses to work as an antibiotic to help cure the same virus they have been mutating with."

"I see. What stage is this project in?"

"We just figured the experimental stage."

"How did that work out?"

"We had an 80 success rate, we found very few side-effects, but we did work them out, and now we're ready to move on to the developmental stage."

"Do you have any idea when this will be released to the public?"

"We're hoping by January."

"Really?" Perry asked.

"Yes."

"Then you've got yourself a story."

"Great. Thank-you," Otis reached across the desk to shake Perry's hand and purposely knocked a picture on the floor. "I'm sorry," Otis apologized.

"Don't worry, it's just a picture, I'll get it,"Perry said getting down to pick up the picture. Otis quickly pulled out the bug Lex had given him and planted it in a jar filled with pens that sat on Perry's desk. "See. No harm done," Perry said setting the picture back on his desk as he sat back in his chair.

"I'm so clumsy," Otis said.

"It's okay. It was good to talk to you, I'll have my secretary call Mr. Luthor's secretary when I've assigned someone to the article."

"Sounds good," Otis said standing up. "Good day Mr. White," Otis said leaving the office. Otis went back downstairs in the elevator. He headed toward the doors meeting three very familiar faces. "Excuse me," Otis said stepping around Chloe, Jimmy and Pete.

The three watched Otis as he headed to the sidewalk, got in the Luthor Limo and drove off.

"I'm sure we know him from somewhere," Chloe said.

"He does look familiar doesn't he," Jimmy commented.

"He should," Pete said. "He was at the airport when I got here from Wichita, remember? He knocked over someone's luggage and then fell down."

"Oh, yeah," Chloe laughed.

"That is that guy," Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah," Pete said.

"Look out," Richard White commanded as he entered the building.

"Sorry," Chloe said stepping out of the way.

"Thanks," Richard grumbled heading to the elevator.

"I wonder what's bothering him," Jimmy whispered.

"Who knows," Pete shrugged.

"I'm surprised to see him. Since his date with Lois no one has seen him," Chloe reported.

"She must've really crushed his ego," Jimmy smiled.

"Someone had to," Chloe replied. "He's a jerk."

"I thought you said he was handsome," Jimmy teased.

"I did, but he's a jerk too."

"Who is he?" Pete asked.

"Perry's nephew Richard," Chloe responded.

"He think's he's the best thing for women and no man can compare to him," Jimmy snickered.

"And Lois crushed his ego by leaving with Clark when she was on a date with him," Chloe smiled.

"Oh. No way," Pete laughed.

"You had no trouble planting the bug?" Lex asked sitting across from Otis in the Luthor Limo.

"Nope," Otis smiled.

"Good. Pass me that transmitter and we'll listen in on Perry," Lex pointed to a box sitting next to Otis on the seat. Otis picked it up and passed it to Lex.

"Here you go, sir." Lex grabbed the device and turned it on in time to hear Perry's office door open.

"Uncle Perry, I need to talk to you."

"Richard. I was wondering what had happened to you. You didn't show up for work yesterday, so I take it your date with Lois went well."

"It was horrible."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to fire Clark Kent."

"Clark? What did he do? He's one of the best writers here at 'The Planet'. He's Lois' partner."

"Oh, he's her partner alright, in more ways than one. He ruined my date."

"I'm not following Richard."

"He showed up on Lois and my date, joined us without being invited, tried to tell me what to do, then he left with Lois."

"That doesn't sound like Clark."

"Why are you sticking up for him?"

"Because I know him."

"I'm your nephew, not him! You should be on my side."

"But I know Clark, he's a friend and a trusted employee."

"So?"

"So nothing. If he joined you I'm sure Lois invited him, if he was telling you what to do I'm sure it was because you were being rude or disrespectful to Lois, and if Lois left with him I'm sure it was because she wanted to."

"What are you saying Uncle Perry?"

"I'm not firing Clark Kent. I'm sure whatever happened Tuesday night happened because you deserved it."

"No, it happened because Clark Kent thinks he's better than me."

"No Clark doesn't think he's better than anyone, 'you' think you're better than everyone."

"I am better than Clark Kent. I don't even know what Lois Lane sees in him."

"Clark has a lot of good qualities. He's one of the best people I've ever known."

"He wears glasses."

"Only for work when he's reading."

"Clark Kent isn't good enough for Lois. He's a bumbling idiot. I'm the only man good enough for Lois, and mark my words Uncle Perry, I will have Lois Lane whether you help me or not," Richard stormed out of the office.

"He sounded angry."

"No, Otis. He sounded determined to ruin Clark's life," Lex leaned back and tapped on the glass that separated him and Otis from the driver. The glass came down a little.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?" The chauffeur asked.

"Go back to 'The Daily Planet'," Lex ordered. "Hurry."

"Right away sir," the driver said.

"What are we doing, sir?" Otis asked the glass shut and the car turned around.

"We're going to get acquainted with Mr. Richard White and hopefully convince him to help us," Lex gave an evil smile.


	25. Chapter 25 Recruit

Chapter 25

"**Recruit"**

Richard stormed out of 'The Daily Planet' and to the sidewalk in time for a limo to pull up in front of him. Richard looked at the window as it opened to reveal the person sitting in the backseat of the car.

"Lex Luthor?"

"You know me," Lex said.

"Who doesn't. I recognized you from pictures I saw in news papers, magazines and television,"

Richard replied absentmindedly.

"Are you alright? You seem like something is bothering you," Lex played along.

"I had an argument with my uncle," Richard answered.

"Well hopefully it won't affect you too much to have a conversation with me."

"A conversation? About what?"

"Well, to be honest, I came here in hopes of finding you. I know you're working for your uncle Perry, but I would like to hire you to work for me at 'LuthorCorp'."

"Me? Why?"

"Last time I talked to your uncle he had a lot of good things to say about you. He told me you were an excellent writer, but you probably wanted to make your own way in this world rather than have people think you became a writer because your uncle was the editor of a newspaper and gave you a job. So that got me to thinking that maybe 'LuthorCorp' could be your way of making it in the world. You could write reports, work with my assistant, whatever you want."

"Sounds good, but-"

"But what? Why don't you come have lunch with Otis Newman, my assistant, and me and we'll discuss this there in private."

"Yeah, okay. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Meet me? No, get in the limo, leave your car here. I'll have my driver bring you back after lunch."

"Okay," Richard said hoping in the limo with Lex and Otis and driving off.

"Great," Lex said. Closing the door behind Richard.

* * *

"Hey, Clarky," Lois called running down the stairs and into the living room where Clark was sitting with his mother and Linda. "Guess what Chloe just told me."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her."

"I don't know. What did she say?"

"They just saw Richard White and apparently he's really angry about Tuesday night, he was at 'The Planet' complaining to Perry."

"Who's Richard White?" Linda asked.

"Our bosses nephew," Clark replied.

"Why is he so angry?" Martha asked.

"Because I had a date with him and I blew him off to leave with Clark. A devastating hit to his super sized ego," Lois explained.

"I see," Martha responded. "You left with Clark?" Martha raised an eyebrow and looked at the two.

"No!" Both Lois and Clark said at once.

"Mom, it's not like it sounds."

"Mrs. Kent, we didn't leave 'together', we just left the restaurant together."

"That makes much more sense," Martha said sarcastically.

"I thought she didn't like you?" Linda whispered to Clark.

"She doesn't," Clark whispered. "We had to go pick Pete up at the airport, Mom. That's it. that's why we left together," Clark explained.

"Clark why were you on Lois' date to begin with?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. Why were you there?" Lois asked.

"Because you invited me to join you," Clark responded.

"I know that, but why were you at the restaurant?" Lois inquired.

"Can't a guy have lunch at a restaurant?"

"Yeah, but why were you at the restaurant Richard and I were at? You came to watch out for me, didn't you?" Lois questioned.

"No," Clark said.

"Yes you did. You knew where we were going to be and you showed up there."

"You got me," Clark smiled uneasily.

"Or you were jealous," Linda whispered to tease Clark.

"Linda," Clark whispered giving her a warning.

"Sorry," Linda laughed.

"Hey, Skippy, you know what else Jimmy told me," Lois said.

"I thought you were talking to Chloe?" Clark said.

"I talked to Jimmy too. You know how he's attached to Chloe's side lately."

"Yeah. So what did Jimmy say?" Clark asked.

"Since we left Metropolis on Wednesday Superman hasn't been seen," Lois said.

"Really, what a coincidence," Clark played dumb.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Clark?" Lois pressed.

"Yeah actually," Clark said. Lois, Linda and Martha looked at Clark questionably.

"What do you have to tell me?" Lois asked.

"I'm not going to be here Friday night or all day Saturday, and neither is Linda," Clark replied.

"Oh," Lois said a little disappointed. "Where are you going? Can I come with you?"

"No. You can't come," Linda said quickly.

"Linda," Clark hissed. "Lois it's a family thing. Our parents asked us to stay with them a night and spend the next day with them. But it's only for a day," Clark said.

"Yeah, family is the most important thing in life. Spend all the time you can with them, or else you may regret it when you can't. Maybe I can meet your family next time you go visit them," Lois smiled.

"Yeah," Clark mumbled knowing he would probably never let Lois meet his parents. He looked at Lois, it was clear she was now thinking about her own family. Since the General blamed Lois for Lucy's disappearance, whenever someone mentioned family around her she got quiet, which was highly unusual for Lois Lane. Her father was still trying to persuade her to go to Europe with him in search of Lucy and Lois was still refusing which made Clark happy. He didn't want her to go, he didn't know what he'd do if she left.

"Yeah, well you two aren't leaving until tomorrow night so why don't we go do something fun," Lois suggested breaking the silence.

"Yeah. What do you want to do?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Lois replied.

"Let's take Linda out to do something fun."

"Fun? What is there 'fun' to do in Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Well, we could go swimming at 'Carter Lake' and then 'The Talon'," Clark suggested.

"Sure. Do you want to do that Linda?" Lois asked.

"You're actually asking someone else's opinion," Clark acted shocked. Lois turned and hit Clark in the arm then turned back to Linda.

"Well?" Lois asked.

"I don't have clothes to wear swimming... Or anywhere for that matter," Linda said.

"Right," Lois said looking at Linda who was wearing one of Lois' t-shirts and the same white pants she was wearing when Clark and Lois had found her yesterday. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to go into town and buy you some clothes, then we'll go to 'The Talon'."

"But, Lois, I don't have any money," Linda said.

"That's okay. Clark will pay for you," Lois volunteered.

"I will?" Clark asked.

"Don't worry, Smallville. I'll help."

"So will I," Martha said.

"Great, so we're going shopping," Lois said.

"Great," Clark mumbled.

"Shut-up, Smallville," Lois smiled.

* * *

"I hope you like this restaurant, the food here is excellent," Lex said as him, Otis and Richard entered 'Le Rouge'.

"Have you eaten here before?" Otis asked.

"Yeah, Tuesday," Richard retorted.

"We can go somewhere else," Lex said.

"No, this is fine," Richard insisted.

"Were you here with Lois Lane by any chance?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, I was," Richard nodded.

"I thought so. You were here on Tuesday night, I saw the two of you when Lana and I were leaving," Lex lied.

"I think you mean the three of us," Richard spat out.

"Three?" Lex tried to sound confused.

"Yeah, Lois' friend Clark Kent intruded on our date," Richard explained.

"That sounds like Clark," Lex said.

"You know him?" Richard asked.

"Know him? We used to be best friends until he broke up with Lana and she and I got together."

"Really?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. When he first found out Lana and I were together he started showing up everywhere we were. He'd invite himself to join us, it was very annoying. Clark get jealous of the women he cares about easily. He was jealous of Lana and me, Chloe and Jimmy, and now Lois and you. It's kind of pathetic," Lex said.

"That sounds like Kent to me," Richard said.

"It's just his personality," Lex said.

"Can't blame him for that," Otis said.

"I can if he ruined my date," Richard retorted.

"He ruined your date?" Lex asked.

"It's kind of sad, Lois and I have this real chemistry, and he made Lois leave with him."

"Really?" Lex fueled Richard's anger.

"Yeah," Richard said.

"Clark's always wanted what he can't have," lex said.

"Well too bad. Lois Lane is one thing he can't have."

"What are you going to do?" Lex asked.

"I'm going to ruin Clark Kent's life."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out. After all he is just a man," Richard smiled.

"I'll help you," Lex said.

"Why?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"Because Clark Kent has interfered in my life more than enough times," Lex replied.

"How can you help?" Richard inquired.

"We have to hit Clark where it hurts the most."

"Which means?"

"Exposing his secret. He's hiding something big and he's afraid of anyone finding out. Especially Lois."

"What's his secret?" Richard asked.

"I don't know. He never told me," Lex answered.

"But we will find out," Otis piped in.

"Alright. I'll help you if you help me. Deal?" Richard asked extending his had to shake Lex's.

"The fall of Clark Kent begins," Lex smiled evilly as he shook Richard's hand.

* * *

"You're finally ready," Clark said as Lois and Linda came down the stairs.

"Smallville, we're girls," Lois said.

"Lois, you're usually ready in fifteen minutes or less, and Linda, she only has one outfit to chose from," Clark said.

"I know, and if this were normal circumstances I would have been ready in a few minutes, but Linda and I both needed to get ready so it took a little longer."

"Let's just go," Clark said heading to the door. Just as Clark reached for the door knob the door opened to reveal Lionel. "Lionel."

"Hello Clark, Miss Lane," Lionel smiled.

"Mr. Luthor," Lois replied.

"And who is this?" Lionel asked looking to Linda.

"I'm Clark's cousin, Linda Lee."

"Biological cousin I take it," Lionel said looking to Clark.

"Yeah, she's my dad's niece."

"I'm glad you found a member of your family," Lionel said.

"Yeah, me too," Clark nodded.

"Where are the three of you off to?" Lionel asked.

"We're going shopping," Linda answered.

"Shopping?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah. Linda doesn't have any other clothes here so Lois and I are going to buy her some," Clark answered.

"Nonsense."

"But she's my cousin, I'm responsible for her," Clark said.

"You two don't have to spend a penny. Here take my credit card, buy whatever you want. If you, Lois or Linda want anything don't hesitate to buy it. No matter what the price," Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor that's very generous, but-" Lois started.

"We can't," Clark finished for Lois.

"Exactly," Lois said.

"No, I insist. Clark you're like a son to me. You're part of my family, I want you to get whatever you want," Lionel put the credit card in Clark's hand.

"You're sure?" Clark asked.

"Absolutely," Lionel said pushing the three out the door. "And pick up something nice for your mother while you're out."

"Sure," Clark smiled.

"Clark, money is no object," Lionel said shutting the door.

"Lionel," Martha said as she came down the stairs.

"Hello, Martha."

"Are the kids gone?"

"They just left."

"So you met Linda?"

"Yes. She seems nice. She reminds me of a young Clark."

"So what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you today," Martha stated.

"I know you weren't expecting me. That's why it's called a surprise. I came to take you out, my helicopter is waiting to take us to Metropolis for dinner."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay. I'll go change. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here waiting," Lionel said as Martha went upstairs.

* * *

"Sullivan, Olsen!" Perry called as he barged into the news room of 'The Daily Planet'. "Someone's car was just stolen in 'Suicide Slum', I need the two of you to get down there and see if Superman is going to show up. Go!"

Chloe and Jimmy sprung into action. They ran downstairs and out of 'The Daily Planet' onto the sidewalk. A black limo pulled up as Jimmy tried to wave down a taxi. Chloe watched the limo intently as Lex and Richard got out, shook hands, then Lex got in the limo and drove off again.

"Chloe," Jimmy said getting in a taxi.

"Richard?" Chloe asked.

"Hi... Chloe?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, what were you doing with Lex Luthor?" Chloe questioned.

"Just getting acquainted," Richard sneered. "Not that it concerns you."

"You're right, it doesn't concern me, and it better not concern Lois, Clark or Jimmy either," Chloe warned.

"Chloe, come on! We have to go!" Jimmy called.

"Right, I'm coming," Chloe said. "Bye Richard." Chloe climbed into the back of the taxi with Jimmy.

"Okay go," Jimmy told the driver then looked to Chloe. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I have this feeling that Richard and Lex are going to hurt Clark and Lois," Chloe explained.

"Well, we'll warn C.K. and Lois before they have a chance to do anything. Try not to worry, I'm sure it's nothing," Jimmy reassured.

"I hope you're right."

"I wonder if Superman will show up," Jimmy said looking out the window.

"I doubt it," Chloe whispered knowing Clark wouldn't be there.

* * *

Lana entered the den of the Luthor Mansion to answer the phone as it rang. "Hello?" She asked as she grabbed the phone.

"Lex. What is it?"

"Who?"

"Richard White. Isn't he Clark's boss' nephew?"

"I see, so he's your new recruit. It seems like you're forming an army of people who are willing to hurt Clark."

"Lex, wait. Explain to me why Richard hates Clark."

"What? Really?"

"It doesn't sound like Clark."

"That's true, he can be pretty jealous, and he is in love with Lois so I guess that would make him willing to do anything."

"Okay. I love you Lex."

"Bye," Lana hung up the phone and took a seat on the couch. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lana called.

"Ms. Lang," Donald, a member of the Luthor Security Team, entered the den.

"Yes Donald?" Lana asked the tall, grey haired and grey eyed man.

"There's a Mr. Tyler here to see you. He says Mr. Luthor assigned him to come here. Do you want to see him?"

"Okay. Send him in," Lana instructed. Donald left the room and Mr. Tyler entered. Mr. Donald was about 5'10", with light brown hair which he wore in a crew cut. He had dark brown eyes, they were so dark you could barely see his pupils. He wore grey dress pants, a white polo shirt, a black sports jacket, and black shoes. "Mr. Tyler," Lana started.

"You can call me by my first name, Mr. Luthor does."

"What's your first name?"

"Ted."

"Alright, Ted, what did Lex send you here for?"

"I work for Mr. Luthor's security team in Metropolis. He approached me this morning and told me to come here. He said I'm to pose as a bodyguard 'you' have hired to protect you from Mr. Luthor himself," Ted said in his deep voice.

"I see. It's part of his plan to trick Clark, right? Another of Lex's recruits."

"I guess so Miss. Lang."

"Well I'm going into town shortly, so I'll need your services. Until then make yourself at home," Lana instructed.


	26. Chapter 26 Untrustworthy

Chapter 26

"Untrustworthy"

"How's it going?" Lois startled Clark. He was obviously more distracted than he had realized because he hadn't heard Lois come up to him and he had heightened senses. "Did you find anything you like?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, right," Clark said sarcastically.

"I thought so," Lois smiled.

"I thought you were helping Linda pick out some clothes."

"I was, but then I realized that she has really good taste and she's a lot better at piking out clothes than her older cousin. So I decided I'd help him out."

"Thanks, but didn't we buy enough clothes for me last time we went shopping?"

"You could use a few more dress shirts and t-shirts," Lois replied.

"Why?" Questioned Clark.

"Because my goal is to get rid of all the plaid that's in your closet, so we need clothes to replace it."

Clark let a laugh escape. "Thanks."

"For helping you get rid of your plaid clothing? No problem."

"No."

"Then for what?"

"For putting up with Linda. I know she can be rude, it's just that she's kind of shy and she doesn't really know us."

"Clark, it's okay. I like Linda. And you forget, I'm the queen of rudeness so there's nothing she can do that I haven't already done. I can handle her, and besides she hasn't been rude lately. There have been a couple of times where there's been an uncomfortable silence, but I think she's starting to open up to me."

"Yeah, she likes you," Clark replied.

"You know this how?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"I know, because she asked a lot of questions about you this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She even tried to persuade me to date you," Clark slipped.

Lois looked at him before asking, "And you said what, exactly?"

"Well... Us..." Clark pointed to himself and Lois. "You and I... We're... Dating is out of the question... Right?" Clark stumbled.

"Yeah. Of course," Lois said looking at Clark, who looked at her as if to ask why dating would be out of the question. "I'm way out of you're league, Smallville."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Lois, you'd be lucky if I kissed you," Clark said with an attitude to try and sound confident.

"Clark, you'd be lucky if any girl kissed you," Lois shot.

"I've kissed plenty of women before."

"Yeah your mom, Lana, Alicia, Linda, Chloe. Oh, let's not forget about that cheerleader Mandy and Simone. Did I leave anyone out?" Lois teased.

Clark let out a sarcastic laugh before responding, "Well at least I don't always go for the emotionally unavailable type."

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it, Gram, A.C., Oliver, and even Richard to an extent because he's only emotionally available to himself," Clark said causing Lois' look to suddenly change to a look of anger.

"You know what, Smallville, at least I'm not pining over 'what could have been', like you are with Lana," Lois said to hurt Clark rather than tease and apparently she had struck a chord.

"Lois, Lana is my past," Clark finally said after a moment of silence..

"Then what's your future? Lois asked folding her arms in front of herself.

"I don't know, but I hope she's really close by," Clark said knowing that Lois was his future and she was standing right in front of him.

"Don't we all hope that," Lois said trying to sound assured that there was someone out there for her, but now she wasn't so sure. She was hoping that Clark would say that she was his future, but he didn't and surprisingly it left Lois feeling vulnerable.

"Lois, don't worry," Clark said taking Lois' hand. "The man for you is closer than you think."

Lois smiled at Clark. _Was this some kind of code? Did he want her to know that he was in love with her but wasn't ready to admit it, or maybe he was to shy to admit it. _Either way Lois was more reassured, and her feelings for Clark were definitely real although she was still afraid to admit that she had them. "Thanks Smallville," were the only words she could say and Clark nodded in response. "Clark, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Does Lionel know about your real family?"

"Yes, he does. I guess you could say Lionel knows my father pretty well," Clark said thinking back to when Jor-El used Lionel to communicate to him. Lois looked at Clark and Clark continued. "When my parents adopted me it was through an adoption agency owned by Lionel Luthor."

"I didn't even know Lionel owned an adoption agency."

"That's because it doesn't exist anymore. It was created as a favor to my parents so they could adopt me without the interference of the sheriff or the police."

"Why did Lionel open an adoption agency as a favor to your parents though? I thought you dad didn't like Lionel that much."

"Lionel created the agency because when the meteor shower hit Smallville in '89, my parents helped Lionel and Lex, so that's why it was created as a favor to them."

"Is that how you and Lex became friends?"

"No. I didn't meet Lex until much later. I was a freshmen, I was on my way home from school when Lex crashed his car off the bridge I was on. I jumped in after him and pulled him out. After that..."Clark paused.

"I get it."

"Clark, Lois, I'm ready," Linda called coming up toward them. "How cute, you're holding hands. See Clark I told you the two of you could date." Clark and Lois turned red and pulled their hands away.

"Oh she's shy alright, Clark," Lois whispered as her and Clark turned to looked at the two shopping carts that Linda had filled with clothes. Both their faces fell in shock. "You picked out all that?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, Lionel said we could get as much as we wanted. Remember 'money is no object'," Linda replied.

"No, Linda. We can't get all that. He was nice enough to let us take his credit card," Clark said.

"You won't let me buy all this because you're mad that I interrupted your's and Lois' moment. That's it isn't it?" Linda asked.

"No, Linda," Clark said.

"And we weren't having a moment," Lois input.

"Yeah. Not even close," Clark said.

"Okay, whatever you say," Linda said. "Lois can you help me pick out what stuff I should keep?"

"Sure," Lois smiled.

"You want Lois to help you?" Clark sneered. "She can barely pick out her own clothes," Clark laughed.

Lois spun around and punched Clark in the arm. "Look who's talking. Smallville, the only thing you can match is plaid," Lois retorted as she walked away with Linda.

* * *

"Right this way. We're almost there," Lionel said leading a blindfolded Martha. "Here we are." Lionel removed the blindfold from Martha's face.

"Lionel it's terrific," Martha responded after seeing the beautiful lunch Lionel had prepared for the two of them in one of the Luthor Gardens in Metropolis. She turned to him and gave a big smile and hug.

"Shall we?' Lionel asked looking at the table.

"Of course," Martha agreed heading to the table behind Lionel. Lionel quickly pulled out the chair for Martha.

"My lady."

"Thank you," Martha said as Lionel took his seat across from her. "You really did a fantastic job with this, Lionel."

"Anything for you Martha. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It really is. You did an amazing job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Martha said in her usual polite manor.

* * *

"So, Linda, do you even like coffee?" Lois asked. "We just kind of told you we were going there without asking if you wanted to or not."

"Um..." Linda tried.

"If you do like coffee you are definitely going to love 'The talon'," Lois said. "I used to be the manager until I decided to go back to university in Metropolis with Clark and Chloe."

"I-" Linda attempted to speak again.

"Are you planning on going to University, Linda?" Lois interrupted.

"Yes. I think I'm going to go to Met. U. actually," Linda said.

"Good for you. Do you know what you want to study?" Lois' inquisitive nature took over.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm thinking maybe journalism," Linda shrugged.

"Another journalist. An interest in journalism must run in your family. Maybe Clark's and your parents were journalists or wanted to be journalists."

"Neither of our parents were journalists," Linda responded.

"You know, I was never really interested in journalism until my cousin Chloe got me hooked on it. I just loved the idea of seeking out the truth. Then Clarky convinced me to enroll in a journalism course at Met. U. with Chloe and him."

Linda looked to Clark. "Does she ever stop talking?" Linda questioned with a worried look on her face.

"No," Clark replied.

"Maybe I don't stop talking, but at least it's something I'm good at doing. I can't cook, but I can talk and I hate uncomfortable silences," Lois said.

"That's true," Clark told Linda.

"I see," Linda nodded.

"Speaking of uncomfortable silences, you're being awfully quiet there Skippy."

"Skippy?" Linda raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Clark replied.

"Why are you so quiet?" Lois asked again.

"Just thinking," Clark responded.

"Thinking, or brooding?"

"Thinking."

"About Lana no doubt," Lois grumbled turning away from Clark and Linda surprised by her jealousy.

"I can't help it Lois. Something is going on with her and I don't know if she's safe. Especially with Lex around."

"Clark, why do always feel the need to protect Lana? She puts herself in a situation and you try to get her out again. You can't always clean up her mess! After everything she's done to you i don't know why you even trust her anymore."

"Why wouldn't I trust her?"

"Clark! She practically left you for Lex!"

"But-"

"Lex Luthor!"

"I know, but she's still my friend."

"Clark, She's not the same sweet innocent Lana she was a few years ago."

"Clark shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she's not." Clark frowned and walked past Lois into 'The Talon'.

"Great. Now I hurt him and he's mad at me," Lois said to Linda.

"You don't trust this Lana girl much, do you?" Linda questioned.

"Why should I?" Lois asked then turned and went into 'The Talon'. Linda ran after Lois.

"Why don't you trust her?" Linda asked stopping with Lois in the door while Clark was standing in line.

"Because she hurt Clark," Lois responded.

"And that affects you how?"

"I don't know, it just does. I care what happens to Clark, and... Why am I explaining myself to you?"

Because you trust me," Linda smiled.

You're right," Lois laughed. "There's something about you that makes me trust you completely, kind of like Clark."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I guess it is."

"Hi Lois," Lana said as her and a man wearing grey dress pants, a white shirt and a black jacket walked past and got in the line behind Clark.

"Speak of the devil," Lois said watching as Lana put her hand on Clark's arm. Lois glared at Lana, thinking no one had noticed how agitated she was, but Linda saw.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked watching Lois intently.

"What does she think she is? Better yet, why does he let her walk over him? She says jump and he asks how high. It's pathetic."

"You are so jealous of her," Linda laughed.

"I'm not jealous. Lois Lane does not get jealous over someone like Clark Kent and Lana Lane. I'm just looking out for Clark."

"Sure, you are."

"I am."

"Whatever you say," Linda said getting in line.

"I am," Lois said to reassure herself.

* * *

"You really think this plan of yours is going to work, Lex?" Richard asked as he sat at the desk in Lex's penthouse while Lex practiced fencing.

"Trust me, I'm more than confident in this plan. I'd stake my life on it. If the plan does fail, at least it will hurt Clark enough to make him let his guard down," Lex retorted finally stabbing his fencing partner. "You can go now," Lex said to the woman waving her off.

"Will Lois be hurt?" Richard demanded.

"If necessary, she may be. You could always use it to your advantage. If she gets hurt, which I doubt she will, especially with Clark protecting her, you can always use the opportunity. Help her recoperate and get close to her all the while pushing Clark away."

"Do you think she'd let herself get pushed away from Clark so easily?"

"If strategically planned, anyone can be pushed away from people they love," Lex smiled sardonically.


	27. Chapter 27 Shocker

Chapter 27

"**The Shocker"**

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes Lionel, everything is perfect. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to. Someone as wonderful and beautiful as you deserves it."

"You're too good to me, Lionel."

"On the contrary, Martha. It's you who's too good to me," Lionel said kissing Martha's hand.

"I can't believe you went through all this for me. You really didn't have to."

"Oh, we have a lot more time," Lionel said as music started to play. "May I have this dance?" Lionel held out his hand to Martha.

"Of course," Martha smiled and placed her hand in Lionel's. Lionel led her to a cleared area in the garden. "You thought of everything," Martha commented.

"As I said, we have plenty of time for whatever you want to do."

* * *

"Look, Chloe, I don't think your dad is going to scare Jimmy off," Pete reassured.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Pete said agitated. "If Clark, Lois and I didn't scare Jimmy off, then you're dad will be like a walk in the park."

"Are you sure, because he's meeting him this weekend."

"Calm down," Pete put his hands on Chloe's shoulders and looked at her. "It'll be fine."

"Do you think his parents will like me?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, calm down! You're making me nervous," Pete yelled as Chloe began to pace again. "They'll love you."

"Hey!" Jimmy ran into the apartment.

"We're not knocking anymore?" Pete teased.

"Shut up, Pete," Chloe grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.

"Relax, I'm kidding," Pete said.

"Chloe, I got the apartment!" Jimmy smiled.

"That's great! When can you move in?"

"Never if you keep up this racket, you'll be kicked out before you're in," Pete joked.

"I can move in today."

"Pete and I will help you move," Chloe volunteered.

"I thought you'd want to help so I called Perry already, he said we could take the rest of the day off to move my stuff."

"I'll call Clark and see if we can use his truck," Chloe said.

"No need, he left the keys with me and told me I could use it for whatever I wanted," Pete interrupted.

"Excellent. Come on let's go move my things to my new home," Jimmy said. "We have to do this fast, so we won't be late for dinner with my parents."

"Oh yeah," Chloe said, a worried look sweeping across her face.

"Relax. They'll love you," Jimmy kissed Chloe on the cheek then the two headed out the door.

* * *

Lois sat watching Clark and Lana in disgust. Lana had wanted to talk to Clark alone and as always he immediately gave into Lana. Why Clark always gave into Lana was beyond Lois.

"If you stare at them anymore your eyes will fall out," Linda said regaining Lois' attention.

"Why does he always ignore everything she's done to him?" Lois asked, more to herself than Linda but Linda looked at Clark and Lana then back to Lois.

"I don't know. Clark has a big heart and he seems to search for the good in people rather than focus on the past. No matter what anyone has done to him," Linda responded.

"I know. And I love that about him, it's one of his best qualities, but he's usually such a good judge of character and yet he can't see through Lana's act. She's in love with Lex and would do anything for Lex, I know she used to love Clark, but she would betray him in a heartbeat if Lex asked her to."

"You really don't want to see Clark get hurt."

"Do you want to see him get hurt?"

"Of course not. He's my first cousin and like a brother to me."

"Exactly, so maybe if you tell him not to trust Lana-"

"I can't tell him that. I love him and all, but I can't tell him to end a relationship with someone he considers a close friend."

"Some cousin you are."

"Lois, I don't want to force him to do anything. He'll come around, just give him time."

"He's already had a year. Hoe much more time will he need? Until he's hurt by her again?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes. I know it's hard, I mean I want to smack him and tell him to never trust her again, but he's Clark and he needs to come to the realization that she can't be trusted on his own."

"You know, you are wise beyond your years."

"What are you implying? Are you trying to suck up to me, because it's not going to work. I won't tell Clark to stop talking to her."

"I wasn't implying anything, nor was I sucking up. I was just saying you're incredibly sagacious for a 16 year old."

"Thanks?" Linda said.

"Hey," Clark said as he sat down.

"Hey," Linda smiled at her cousin.

"Smallville," Lois said distracted.

"Are you mad at me?" Clark asked. Lois shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee. "Why? If I remember correctly I should be mad at you, yet you're mad at me?" Clark asked.

"Clark! You're setting yourself up!" Lois said slamming her cup down on the table.

"I disagree," Clark said.

"Because you're too trusting," Lois stared into Clark's eyes seeing he truly believed he was doing what was right by trusting Lana. "I have to go," Lois jumped up from the table and left.

"Lois!" Clark called chasing after her.

"Here we go, another fight," Linda mumbled chasing the two.

"Lois, stop," Clark said grabbing her arm and turning her toward him. Linda came outside and watched the two. _How many times would she have to play referee today?_

"What, Smallville? What do you want?" Lois asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to talk to me."

"You want me to talk?"

"Yeah. Explain to me what's wrong. Why are you so angry? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're a fool Clark. You're too naive to see what's happening right in front of you. You keep trusting in a person you shouldn't."

"We had this fight once already."

"Yeah, and you walked away rather than face the truth. You wanted me to talk to you, fine I'll talk and this time you're going to stay here and listen to me. You like the truth so much, it's time you wake up and see it. Lana is a liar, just like her boyfriend Lex."

"No," Clark shook his head. "You don't know her."

"Yes I do. I know her and her type. She'll prey on you until there's nothing left. She's not the girl you loved in highschool anymore. That Lana is long gone and it's time you realized that."

"Lois-"

"No! Listen to me. You need to be careful or you'll end up hurt again. Nobody wants to see that happen to you again Clark."

"Lois-"

"Another thing, Clark-" Lois was interrupted when Clark grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Linda's eyes and mouth opened in shock. Lois submissively gave into the kiss and kissed Clark in return. When Clark finally let Lois go she stepped back staring at him in shock. "Smallville, what the hell?" Lois demanded.

"Look, Lois I really am touched that you care enough about me to not want to see me get hurt, but this is my choice."

"Who cares about that. Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Because you wouldn't stop talking."

"That's it?! You kiss someone like that because they're talking too much?"

"No, but I had to get you to shut up somehow."

"What were you thinking?" Lois asked, surprise still etched on her face.

"Earlier you told me that 'you would never kiss me', but when I kissed you, you kissed me back," Clark stated.

"That?...That wasn't kissing. I'd never kiss you back."

"What was it then?"

"It was the shock of the moment. It just felt like I was kissing you back."

"Sure," Clark smiled wryly.

"I was in shock!"

"That really was a shocker Clark," Linda input.

"See your cousin agrees with me," Lois said.

"I didn't say I agree with you, Lois, because from my point of view it did look like you were kissing him back."

"See," Cark gloated.

"I was not!" Lois shouted.

"Lois, deny it all you want, but you enjoyed my kiss."

"Smallville, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you."

"I doubt it," Clark mocked. "The only time you'd try to kill me is if you could do mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Smallville, I swear if you don't shut up-"

"What?" Clark raised an eyebrow. "You'll shut me up by kissing me."

"Smallville!" Lois said as she chased after Clark, who kept jogging away from her.

Linda laughed at the two. They really did make the cutest pair she'd ever seen.


	28. Chapter 28 Doubt

Chapter 28

"**Second Thoughts"**

"That's the last of it," Pete said laying the box on the floor.

"And just in time," Jimmy said looking at his watch. "We have to meet my parents at the restaurant in forty five minutes."

"What? I have to go shower and change!" Chloe said.

"Go ahead," Jimmy encouraged.

"You'll have to be quick," Pete commented as Chloe ran out the door of the apartment.

"Thanks for helping me move in here."

"No problem," Pete said as he looked around the apartment. "It seems so empty."

"I know. Hopefully it won't be so bad once all the furniture is set up."

"Did you find three more people to move in with you yet?" Pete asked looking toward the four bedrooms down the hall.

"Not exactly. I was thinking that I may hold off on finding room mates for right now."

"Why?"

"Well I figured since you and your girlfriend are going to be visiting for awhile and Clark, Lois and Chloe's apartment is only has three bedrooms and a couch, maybe you and your girlfriend could stay here when she gets here. I mean I have three extra bedrooms and stuff," Jimmy rambled.

"Absolutely. Thanks a lot man. That would be great," Pete said.

"No problem. I have to go get ready for dinner. Thanks for helping me move," Jimmy said pulling out fifty dollars from his pocket and holding it out to Pete.

"What's that?" Pete asked looking at the money.

"It's for helping me move."

"Man, put that away. I helped out a friend. I don't need any money."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go get ready for your date."

"Okay. See you later," Jimmy said heading toward his new bedroom with a white dress shirt, navy blue tie, black suit jacket and pair of black dress pants he had already set aside for dinner with his parents.

* * *

Lionel and Martha arrived back at the 'Kent farm'.

"Well I hope you enjoyed lunch, Martha," Lionel spoke when they reached the door.

"I did. Thank you for everything. It was lovely."

"All for a lovely lady," Lionel commented as he leaned in to kiss Martha.

"Lionel," Martha placed a hand on Lionel's chest to stop him from coming closer. "Wait."

"Lionel looked at her confused. "What is it?"

"I can't."

"Can't what?" Lionel asked confused.

"I can't let you kiss me."

"Why? Are you angry with me? Did i do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. All this time I thought it was because I didn't want to hurt Clark."

"What?" Lionel asked watching Martha as she distanced herself from him be walking down the porch.

"It was really me."

"What was?"

"The reason I can't be with you."

"I don't understand. What reason?"

"Lionel, I love you. I really do, but only as a friend. The reason I always made excuses to not be with you is because I'm not ready to move on. I'm still in love with Jonathan. I don't think I'll ever stop loving Jonathan. I can never be with you the way you want, Lionel," Martha explained.

"I understand," Lionel said hurt.

"Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, Martha. In fact I understand where you're coming from. I still love Lillian."

"Lionel, I still want to be your friend. I appreciate your friendship."

"Martha, I would be honored to remain your friend."

"Thank you," Martha hugged Lionel.

"Goodnight," Lionel said leaving the porch.

* * *

Jimmy walked into the restaurant with Chloe holding onto his hand tightly. "There they are," Jimmy said noticing Chloe's grip tighten on his hand. "Relax, they'll love you."

"Do I look okay?" Chloe asked nervously.

"You look gorgeous," Jimmy said looking at Chloe in her navy blue cocktail dress. "Come on," Jimmy led Chloe toward the table.

"James," Jimmy's father said getting up from the table. Jimmy's mother stood up and smiled at Chloe.

"Hi mom, dad. This is my girlfriend Chloe Sullivan. Chloe these are my parents Andrew and Sophia," Jimmy introduced everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Chloe smiled as she shook their hands.

"Hello, Chloe," Sophia greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," Andrew said. "Jimmy's told us so much about you."

"Jimmy she's gorgeous," Sophia whispered to her son. "He talks about you endlessly, Chloe. It's so good to finally put a face to the name," Sophia input.

"Mom," Jimmy whispered.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "That's so sweet," she smiled at Jimmy, who's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Not 'endlessly'," Jimmy uttered shyly.

"Clearly I've embarrassed my son," Sophia commented. "But I guess that's a parents job."

* * *

Clark, Lois and Linda arrived back at the 'Kent Farm' shortly after Martha.

"So who was that guy with Lana?" Lois asked as Clark hung his jacket on the wall coat rack.

"Here we go with Lana again. You can't drop it can you," Clark asserted.

"If you two are going to start bickering about Lana again at least wait until I'm out of a hearing radius," Linda said pushing past the two and going into the living room.

"'Bickering'?" Lois stated.

"We do not 'bicker'," Clark said.

"We argue or fight," Lois resolved. "Now, Smallville, are you going to tell me who that guy was with Lana? I know I've seen him somewhere before."

"Why should I tell you who he is?"

"Believe it or not, Smallville, but I am worried about what Lex might do to Lana, but I'm more concerned for you. Clark, whether you want to or not, you have to admit I'm a very good judge of character, I can read people's emotions and my gut feelings about people are usually right and all of the above is telling me not to trust Lana or Lex."

"Fine. If it will give you some consonance, the guy who we saw with Lana today was her bodyguard. His name is Ted Tyler."

"She hired a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, she felt safer with one."

"Okay, I can't blame her there, Lex is unpredictable, but Lana can be also. So watch your back Clark."

"I will. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Lex has been pursuing you, not me, remember?"

"I remember," Lois sighed her whole resolve changing. "Like I said, lex is unpredictable. I've never feared for myself before, but when lex is involved...I'm afraid to walk down the street alone sometimes," Lois confessed lowering her head to hide the fear on her face.

"Hey," Clark tipped Lois face up toward him. "I will not let anything happen to you. I swear."

"Promises mean nothing. They're easily broken."

"Lois, you can trust in me. I won't let you down," Clark said wrapping his arms around Lois. First she withdrew, but then relaxed into Clark's strong and protective arms letting her arms drift around him as she rested her head against his chest.

"Well, this is an interesting sight," Martha announced as she came downstairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lois smiled as she moved out of Clark's arms.

"Hey mom, how was your evening with Lionel?"

"Good. Lionel made everything perfect, but we ultimately decided not to see each other anymore."

"Why?" Lois inquired.

"Because I'm not fully over Jonathan and Lionel isn't fully over Lillian. We don't know if we'll ever be."

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized. "Are you sure it wasn't because of me?"

"Don't ever think that, Clark. It wasn't because of you," Martha smiled. "Where's Linda?"

"She's in the living room," Clark answered.

"We should join her, make her feel more at home with us," Martha suggested.

"Yeah, she's been left alone for awhile now," Lois admitted.

"Come on," Martha said. The three headed into the living room to join Linda.

* * *

"Are you okay Miss Lang?" Ted asked bringing Lana out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Lana answered.

"No you're not," Ted said. "You've been like this since we saw Clark Kent today. My guess is something about Clark made you realize some of the horrible things Lex has done. You're having second thoughts even."

"Ted, you're out of line."

"Am I? I was sent here to work for you and protect you. Part of that is guarding your feelings and making sure you don't get hurt."

"Thank you for the concern Mr. Tyler, but my life is none of your business," Lana stared into Ted's dark eyes.

"Lana, I swear to you I just want to help you. You needn't fear me. I promise if you say something about Lex and your relationship it will not leave this room."

Lana stared into the man's eyes for a minute. "It's Miss Lang, and mine and Lex's relationship is none of your business, Mr. Tyler."

"Fine. I just thought I could be an unbiased ear for you. You look like you need to talk to someone, anyone or you'll bust. The thing is most people you talk to don't like Lex, but at least I'm not like that."

"I have other friends, Mr. Tyler," Lana defended.

"What do they think of Lex?" Ted asked then turned and left the room when Lana fell silent.

Lana watched Ted until he closed the office door. She continued to stare at the door for a moment as she thought. She turned to the desk and saw a picture of Lex and her sitting on the edge. She closely examined the two faces staring back at her. One had a look of satisfaction and the other love, yes, but uncertainty as well. "Ted, wait," Lana called running after the man.

"What is it Miss lang?" Ted asked turning toward her.

Lana froze for a second taken back by the change in Ted's persona. She slowly walked toward the man. "You were right." Lana glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "I do need to talk to someone, but not here."

Ted nodded his head in agreement, "I understand."

"Let's go to 'The Talon'."

Ted nodded his head again then followed Lana out of the mansion and to her car.

* * *

"So, that was my family. What did you think of them?" Did they scare you?" Jimmy quizzed.

"No they didn't scare me," Chloe smiled. "I really like your parents, Jimmy. Especially your mom, she's so sweet. I can definitely see where you got your cuteness."

"Thanks," Jimmy laughed. "I'm glad you liked them and I know they liked you."

"I can't believe I was nervous about meeting them."

"I told you you'd do fine," Jimmy put his arm around Chloe.

"You did say that."

"Now I have to meet your dad," Jimmy said nervously.

"Relax. You'll be fine," Chloe kissed Jimmy on the cheek.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You survived Lois, Clark and Pete, you'll definitely survive my dad.


	29. Chapter 29 Warehouse

Chapter 29

"**Warehouse 51"**

"Hey, Mrs. Kent," Pete greeted as he answered the telephone.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you?"

"That's great," Pete laughed.

"Is Clark home, or is he out with Lois?"

"With Linda? Who's Linda?"

"Clark's cousin? From Krypton?"

"That's awesome. He actually has a family member from his home."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"Hey, Clark," Pete said hearing Clark's voice on the phone.

"Yeah everything is fine."

"Your mom told me about your cousin. Clark it's awesome. I can't wait to meet her."

"The real reason I called is because I wanted to let you know that Superman hasn't been seen in a while. People are wondering where he is. Especially the media. I read one headline that said 'Superman Abandon's The People Who Love Him Most'."

"I know. You've been gone two days and the world is looking to the skies for a hero."

"How long does it take you to fly from Metropolis from Smallville?"

"Maybe you should put an appearance in tonight."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know if you can'?"

"What?!"

"You're sleeping with Lois? What do you mean?"

"Oh. That makes sense. You're just sharing a bed. You scared me for a minute there, man."

"Look, don't worry about it, man. If you can't make it to Metropolis, you can't make it. Protecting your identity is important."

"Well, Clark from that comment I take it Superman will be in Metropolis tonight," Pete said. The door opened and Chloe and Jimmy entered the apartment.

"Hey, Pete," Chloe greeted.

"Yeah, Chloe and Jimmy just got in," Pete said as more of a warning then conversation.

"So how old is this cousin of yours?"

"Too young for me," Pete laughed. "Man, I'm happy with my girl."

"Is that Clark?" Chloe asked. Pete nodded his head to her.

"Just turned seventeen. Wow, my girlfriend is eighteen, so hopefully her and your cousin will click and become friends. It would be great for my girlfriend to have a friend close to her age, I'm sure it would be good for your cousin too."

"Okay. Bye," Pete hung up the phone.

"Clark found Linda?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Pete said.

"Who's Linda?" Jimmy asked.

"Clark's cousin," Pete and Chloe answered.

* * *

Clark hung up the phone and raked his fingers back through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked as she entered the kitchen.

"The people of Metropolis are looking to the skies for Superman. I need to go, but..."

"You're afraid Lois will find out about you." Martha said as Clark nodded his head. "How long do you think you'd be?" Martha asked.

"All I really need to do is make a couple of appearances and I can fly pretty fast."

"Then go now. I'll cover for you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Go now and go fast. If the girls ask where you are I'll say I sent you into town on an errand. Of course Linda will probably know where you are."

"Thanks mom. You're the best," Clark kissed his mother's forehead and super sped upstairs to change his clothes then he super sped out of the house and flew off to Metropolis.

* * *

"I have no idea why I said for us to come here," Lana said as people stared and whispered.

"Because you need to talk," Ted reminded.

"This is wrong."

"You're afraid Lex will find out."

"Maybe."

"He won't know anything you tell me."

"Oddly enough I believe you."

"I'm a trustworthy guy," Ted smiled. Lana looked around uneasily. "You can talk. It's more than obvious that you need to."

"Fine I'll talk. I'm jealous of Lois Lane. Are you happy?"

"No. Keep going."

"Seeing the way Clark looks at her, like she can't do anything wrong, like he'd do anything for her, like there's nobody else in the room but her, it makes me jealous. Clark and I were once a couple, he never looked at me like that, and neither does Lex."

"You're questioning your relationship with Lex."

"I guess I am. I love him and I know he does love me, but is it the same kind of love Clark and Lois share? I want to look at Lex the way Lois looks at Clark and I want Lex to look at me the same way Clark looks a t Lois. Is it wrong of me to long for that?"

"No, not at all. You want what every woman wants. A man who loves you and doesn't care if the world sees it. Unfortunately that's a rare thing to find. Men are afraid to show their emotions. I know. Lex Luthor is a public figure and he has to hide things from the press. He's afraid to let his emotions show in case his enemies, and he has a lot, try to use them against him. He forgets sometimes that you love him and you won't take advantage of him. You're the one person he can trust the most, he shouldn't hide things from you."

"That makes sense."

"You just need to find a way to get Lex to let his guard down and confide in you. Then you'll feel more confident in your relationship."

"Are you a therapist?"

"No, but I wanted to be one when I went to University."

"You would have been great."

"Just because I understand the criminal mind of Lex Luthor doesn't make me a good therapist. It takes a lot more."

"Yeah, like helping people sort through their thoughts and feelings and listening. That's exactly what you've been doing for me," Lana pointed out.

"I guess."

* * *

Lex hung up the phone.

"That was quick," Otis commented.

"Lana wasn't home," Lex responded.

"Where is she?" Otis questioned.

"Zander said he doesn't know where she is. She left some time ago with Ted."

"The guy you spent to be her 'bodyguard'?"

"Yes, Otis."

"Maybe she's gone to the 'Kent Farm'."

"No, no. She would have told Zander or someone where she was going so they could let me know."

"Maybe Ted kidnaped her," Otis joked.

"Ted knows better than that," lex responded seriously

"Are you sure?"

"Ted knows that if anything happened to Lana while under his supervision I'd have him killed."

"Killed?" Otis laughed nervously. " You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lex asked. "If anyone hurts Lana they're as good as dead."

The phone began to ring. "Lana?" Lex snatched up the phone.

"That sounds desperate," Otis mumbled.

"Oh, hi," Lex said.

"Tonight?" He asked confused.

"Warehouse 51, on pier 12." Lex repeated.

"That's fine." Lex said.

"Yes tonight is the best night to take care of this."

"You needn't worry about Superman, he seems to have disappeared," Lex said while Otis watched him.

"Okay. 10:00."

"I'll see you then," Lex hung up the phone. "Otis we have some business to take care of tonight."

"We? I'm off duty now boss. Looks like you'll have to do this one on your own because I'm going home."

"No, you're coming with me, unless you want to be unemployed and unable to find a job anywhere else."

"Tonight is fine," Otis smiled.

* * *

Clark circled over Metropolis for a third time listening for the sound of someone in need of his help. "Of course when I come to Metropolis to protect the city nothing happens," Clark mumbled to himself. Suddenly Clark heard a gunshot and a scream. He took off as fast as he could in the direction that the sounds had come from. Once he knew exactly where it had come from he let himself fall from the sky landing on his feet in the middle of the 'Suicide Slums'. _Not surprising to hear screams coming from this part of the city,_ Clark thought as he hit the ground. He looked over the area for the person who had been crying out until his eyes stopped on a woman laying on the ground in a pool of blood. There was no need to check if she was alive, he knew already she was dead because he couldn't hear her heartbeat. He listened and heard the person who had shot her speed away in a car in the distance. Knowing instantly what he had to do he leapt into the air and flew after the car. Clark wondered who the people might be and why they would shoot the woman. Clark already assumed it was a gang but he had to be sure.

The car stopped outside a warehouse. Clark landed on the roof and watched as four men got out and went inside. He noticed a Porsche parked behind some crates like someone didn't want it to be seen. He glanced around the roof for a way in spotting a latch to the far left of the roof. He ran over and pulled open the latch. He leapt down through and landed on a platform above the ground. He snuck along the platform stopping in the shadows above a group of about fifteen people.

"Our supply is out," a man with short black hair said.

"We need more, if you want this to work," another man said.

"You'll get more," familiar voice responded.

"When? When will we get more? When it's convienient for you?" The first man asked.

"What do you need us for anyway?" Asked a third man.

"The only way I can find out the effects this stuff has on people is by testing it out on others and finding out the effects, but since I don't have the approval of the board I have to depend on you to give it to people and study the effects," the familiar voice replied.

"Fine we just need more of it now," a new voice spoke. "We already got problems, some photojournalist Jimmy Olsen's been chasing us around and seeing what we do, we sent him a warning, but that doesn't mean he'll stay out of our path."

"He better if he knows what's good for him and that little blonde girlfriend of his," said the second man.

"If he gets in your way again just kill him," the voice said.

"How many people do you want us to kill? We already had to shoot another woman tonight who was threatening to go to the police."

"Good thinking," the voice responded again. Clark's curiosity took over, he stepped forward and saw Lex below with a group of drug dealers, and... _The clumsy guy from the airport? Was he helping Lex or was he with the drug dealers? More than likely Lex._ "Otis, pass me the briefcase," Lex demanded the short, fat, brown haired man, interrupting Clark's thoughts.

"Yes sir Mr. Luthor," Otis saluted.

"Now Otis!" Lex said impatiently. Otis passes Lex the briefcase as fast as he could, clearly fearing Lex.

"In here is more of what you're looking for, but it will cost you a lot more than last time," Lex explained.

"How much?" Asked a man.

"50 grand," Lex said.

"Aren't you a billionaire already?" Asked a different man.

"How do you think I became a billionaire? I had to make my money somewhere," replied Lex.

"How do we know that what you have in there is what we're looking for?"

"I'll prove it," Lex said beginning to open the briefcase.

"Party's over!" Clark said jumping down to the main floor.

"Superman?" Someone asked.

"That's right," Clark said. "It's time for you all to pay for what you've done and what you're doing to innocent people."

"I don't think so," a man said motioning for the others to get Clark. One man swung at Clark, but Clark ducked out of the way. As Clark ducked another man tried to punch Clark in the stomach but to no avail as when he hit Clark every bone in his hand shattered.

Clark heard the bones shatter. He watched the man fall to his knees crying in pain as he held his hand, then commented, "Well, that's definitely broken."

"You think?!" The man snapped.

"Shoot him!" The leader of the group shouted. One man instantly pulled his gun out and shot at Clark three times. Then the others got their guns out and shot.

"The bullets are just bouncing off him, boss."

"Keep shooting!" The boss yelled.

"He's like the man of steel!" One man yelled throwing his gun down in frustration.

"Bullets can't hurt me," Clark gave a mocking smile, suddenly he felt a surge of pain go through his head as he fell to his knees. He touched the back of his head to feel a warm substance trickling over his fingers. He brought his hand to his face and looked at it. It was covered in blood and not just anyone's blood, his blood. _But how?_ He was losing his energy quickly and there was nothing he could do.

"Let's get out of here before he get's back up!" Someone yelled pulling the broken handed man to his feet and running.

"Wait," Clark said almost in a whisper as he fell to his stomach in pain. "Please," he pleaded as he watched the group run from the warehouse. Clark rolled over onto his back and looked up at Lex who was holding a piece of Kryptonite. Clark stared at the Kryptonite, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Lex.

"What, Superman? You like the meteor rock?" Lex asked holding it closer to Clark and watching more beads of sweat form on Clark's brow and more veins in his cheeks and forehead pop out.

"What do you want, Lex?" Clark choked out.

"You know my name? Why, Superman, I'm honored, taking time from your busy schedule to know the little guy, like me. But what I really want is to rule the world. Be more powerful than any man ever dreamed possible. With your help of course," Lex smiled evilly.

"Never!"

"I don't think you're in the position to refuse my offer, Superman. Especially considering the fact that I'm holding your weakness in my hands."

"I'd rather die then help you," Clark said through gritted teeth.

"That can be arranged."

"Arrange it then."

"Fine. Otis, more meteor rocks."

"Yes sir."

"Such a shame you had to be so stubborn, Superman. You and I could have ruled the world together, that's what I offered you but you turned it down. Now you'll die," Lex said as Otis placed Kryptonite around Clark and one piece on his chest. "It shouldn't take long now, Superman, you'll soon be dead," Lex laughed.

Clark laid on the floor bleeding, sweating and breathing heavily as he watched Lex and Otis leave, the he passes out.

* * *

"Aunt Martha, are you sure you only sent Clark on an errand? He's been gone for over an hour now," Linda commented.

"I know," Martha responded. "I'm beginning to get worried about him."

"Me too," Lois spoke up.

"Maybe he ran into someone he know's, like Lana," Linda suggested.

"No, I know something's wrong. I can feel it," Lois said.

"What do you mean, 'you can feel it'?" Linda asked worry in her voice now as she listened for Clark but couldn't hear him anywhere.

"It's hard to explain, I just feel like Clark's in danger. It feels like he's fading. Like he needs help but I can't get to him. Like he's slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I won't make it to him in time. He's dying..." Lois said tears welling up in her eyes.

"No." Linda said. "He can't die," She said holding on to the hope that no one had discovered Clark's secret and he was still safe. _Where are you, Clark? _She wondered. She listened for his heartbeat again, but heard nothing.


	30. Chapter 30 Calling

Chapter 30

"**Calling"**

"Okay, I'm here like you asked and I brought all the copies of the pictures. Now will you leave Chloe and I alone?" Jimmy shouted. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Jimmy called as he walked through the warehouse.

"Ugh..."

"Hello?" Jimmy asked hearing groans and coughing.

"Ugh..."

"Who's there?" Jimmy asked spinning around unsure of where the noise was coming from.

"He... Hel... Help!" A voice coughed out pitifully. Jimmy followed the sound and walked behind a stack of crates to find the creator of the noise.

"Superman?!" Asked Jimmy in shock upon seeing Clark laying on the floor, bleeding, sweating, and clearly in pain. "What happened?" Jimmy asked kneeling beside the much weakened Clark.

"The... The meteor rocks..." Clark gasped.

Jimmy looked at the rocks around Clark and the one on his chest. "What about them?"

"Throw them!" Clark coughed. "Get them away from me... Please! I'll die if you don't," Clark begged. Jimmy took the rocks away from Clark and threw them as far as he could. The minute all the rocks were gone Clark was able to climb to his feet. He felt his strength returning. "Thank you," he said looking down at Jimmy.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by a group of drug dealers because I found out they were using the meteor rocks for."

"What?"

"Lex Luthor is providing the gang with meteor rocks to refine and sell as drugs so he can find out the effects the rocks have on people. It's illegal to test the meteor rocks effects, although people have been infected by the rocks before. The meteor rocks give human supernatural powers."

"How do you know?"

"Because the meteor rocks are from my home planet, Krypton."

"This would make an amazing story for 'The Planet', if only there were some type of proof."

"Yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" Questioned Clark.

"The truth?" Jimmy asked.

"Isn't that what I stand for?" Clark said.

"Fine. The truth is I'm here because I'm being blackmailed."

"By this gang?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to, but when I was out taking some pictures I kind of got the gang disposing of a body in the background of a couple of my pictures. Unfortunately one of those pictures was put in the paper, you wouldn't see the gang unless you were looking, but they saw it and started threatening my girlfriend and I if I didn't bring them the pictures. Here's the note they sent as a warning," Jimmy said taking the note from his pocket and passing it to Clark. Clark took it and unfolded it. he began reading.

'Jimmy,

If you know what's good for you you'll get rid of the pictures you took three days ago. You've got some incriminating evidence on some of us and if you go to the police with it we'll have no choice but kill your girlfriend Chloe Sullivan and then kill you. Bring us the pictures and the memory card from your camera and you'd better make sure you delete whatever copies of the pictures that are on you computer. Bring it to warehouse 51 on the pier. We'll be waiting for you. And remember, if one picture of us and that body appears in a newspaper, you and your girlfriend are as good as dead! You got that Olsen, DEAD!'

"So you came here alone, knowing they could have killed you?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded.

"You fool, never do that again, or I'll kill you myself. Do you understand?"

"Look I did it to protect Chloe. I figured it was better they kill me and take the pictures without involving her."

"If they had killed you, what would she do? You would just die and forget about her? Did you honestly think they'd leave her alone if they killed you?"

"It doesn't matter now anyway. The gang's gone and I still have the pictures, so Chloe is still in danger."

"If they want the pictures that bad they'll contact you. When they do call for me, I'll be there to help you."

"How do I call you?"

"Go outside and call out my name. I'll hear you," Clark guaranteed.

"Okay," Jimmy nodded.

"I have to go, Metropolis needs me. Thank you for your help. If you hadn't come along when you did I would have died. Be careful, I want to see more pictures of me taken by you in the newspaper," Clark said jumping into the air and floating above Jimmy. "Why don't you go home? I'll fly behind your car and make sure you get there okay."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Do you think Superman is dead by now?" Otis asked Lex.

"I don't know," Lex said aggravated.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left him."

"It's a little late now isn't it. I've been thinking that we made a mistake in leaving him since it happened. Can you imagine what I could have used him for? I had him, weak, helpless, wounded in the palm of my hand and I left him to die. I could have used his powers to gain power and control for myself. With him on my side I could have done anything. We could have taken over the 'White House' together, he could take out the Secret Service and the President's Bodyguards and I could have become president. I could have used Superman as my bodyguard. Imagine it Otis, me, Lex Luthor, President of The United States. No! The World."

"Well, that's never going to happen now. It's too late, Superman is probably dead by now." Lex glared at Otis, his eyes full of rage. "Why don't we watch some tv?" Otis said turning on the television is Lex's office.

"Do you ever go home?" Lex asked.

"You asked me to stay, remember?" Otis defended.

"I don't believe it! Superman just saved a little boy before my very eyes," a reporter exclaimed.

"Superman?!" Lex and Otis said in unison looking at the television screen.

"So he survived," Lex said. "And I know his weakness," lex smiled evilly.

"I know that look," Otis said looking at the evil look on Lex's face. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Lex smiled.

* * *

"Clark's been missing for three hours. Maybe we should go looking for him, Mrs. Kent," Lois suggested.

"No need," Clark said closing the door.

"Clark," Lois jumped out of her chair and ran to Clark wrapping her arms around him. She reached up and touched the back of Clark's head with her left hand. "Clark, you're bleeding," Lois cried when she saw the red on her fingertips. Clark realized that the Kryptonite hadn't fully worn off and his head still hadn't healed.

"Don't worry about it, it's only a small cut. A scratch really," Clark said pulling Lois' hand away. He saw his mother and Linda look at him with concern in their eyes. It was a rare thing to see Clark Kent bleed.

"Well, what happened? Do you want me to take a look at it and clean it for you?" Lois asked concerned.

"Ah... No that's okay, my mom or Linda can help me with that," Clark said putting his hand over the cut, he feared that if he let Lois clean it for him, it would heal before her eyes and he'd have to tell her about his powers. _Was Lois really ready for that?_

"Absolutely," Martha said understanding her son's reason without an explanation.

"Actually, I really need to talk to Clark, so I'll take care of that for you," Linda said.

"Sure," Clark agreed.

"Come on," Linda said grabbing Clark's arm.

"Why don't you wash your hand, Lois," Martha suggested as Linda and Clark disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah," Lois said looking at the blood on her hand.

* * *

"Clark, what happened to your head?" Linda demanded.

"Nothing," Clark defended.

"Don't give me that. Explain to me how a 6'3", 200 and something lbs, Kryptonian, ends up with a cut that's about 6 inches long and not healing," Linda demanded looking at the cut on the back of Clark's head.

"Ah..." Clark pulled away as Linda touched the wound.

"You big baby, you're supposed to be invincible," Linda mocked.

"It hurts, I ran into a little accident with Kryptonite and still haven't fully regained all my strength."

"How did you escape?"

"Jimmy."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine from Metropolis, he showed up just in time."

"Does he know about your powers?" Linda asked as she wiped the blood from around the cut.

"No, there are people who know about my powers, but not Jimmy. Jimmy just stumbled across me, it was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake, Clark, he found you and saved you from death. That has to prove to you that your destiny is far bigger than you thought. If it wasn't you would have died tonight."

"Maybe."

"So, if not Jimmy or Lois, who?"

"What?"

"Who knows about your powers and abilities?"

"Pete and Chloe."

"It's gone," Linda commented.

"What?"

"The cut just disappeared as I wiped it."

"It's gone?" Clark asked feeling the back of his head where the cut had been. "What am I supposed to tell Lois?"

"It was just a scratch?" Linda suggested. "That's what you already told her."

"Like she'll buy that."

"All done?" Martha asked when Linda and Clark came back downstairs.

"Yeah," Clark said touching the back of his head.

"It wasn't even half as bad as it looked," Linda spoke. "It was just a small scratch when all the blood was cleaned away."

"What happened anyway? Why were you bleeding?" Lois questioned.

"It was nothing, just really stupid," Clark answered. Martha and Linda looked at Clark waiting for him to elaborate. All three knew Lois wouldn't rest until she got an answer to suit her curiosity.

"Obviously it was stupid, Smallville, if you ended up cutting yourself-"

"Scratching," Linda corrected Lois.

"Right, scratching. Now, tell me what happened," Lois commanded.

"I bumped my head on a shelf out in the barn," Clark responded.

"What were you doing in the barn? I thought you went into town?"

"He did. He had to pick up a part for the tractor, I asked him to fix it," Martha answered. "I just didn't realize he was back already. So, Clark did you fix it?" Martha tried to avoid any more confrontation from Lois.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "Runs smooth as ever," Clark lied to keep Lois off his back.

* * *

"Jimmy? Where were you?" Chloe asked when Jimmy entered the apartment.

"I thought you were asleep," Jimmy answered.

"In was, but I woke up and came out here. Pete was awake, he told me you left. I didn't believe him at first, then I checked the bedroom and you weren't there," Chloe replied.

"Where'd you go, man?" Pete asked.

"I had something to take care of," Jimmy answered suspiciously.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Um..." Jimmy thought.

"You went to that warehouse?!"

"I had to."

"No you didn't. I swear Jimmy, if you do something like that again you won't have to worry about them killing you, because I will myself."

"Chloe, I had to go. It doesn't matter anyway, no one there except for Superman."

"What?" Chloe and Pete asked in unison.

"The gang that owns the warehouse beat him up and left him to die. The warehouse was full of his weakness," Jimmy explained.

"Meteor rocks," Pete and Chloe said together.

"How do you guys know his weakness?"

"Ah..." Pete realized their error.

"Was Superman hurt?" Chloe asked to change the subject.

"When I found him he was bleeding, I got rid of the rocks and he was okay. He jumped up and told me if I need help call him, then he left."

"Sounds like him," Pete mumbled.

"How do you know what Superman's like?" Jimmy asked overhearing Pete.

"Just from what I've seen on tv and read in the papers," Pete responded.

"Ah," Jimmy nodded. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Chloe said. Once Pete was in the bedroom she spun around on her heel to face Pete. "Did he seem odd to you? He seemed odd to me."

"Yeah, definitely odder than usual," answered Pete. "Maybe he's just worried about meeting your dad tomorrow."

_

* * *

Clark covered his ears. All he could hear was an intense ringing. He followed it, he knew he had to, it was calling him. Suddenly he was in the Fortress. "Hello?" Clark called confused._

"_Your journey is not complete, Kal-El," Lara spoke._

"_Mother?" Clark asked still confused by the situation._

"_Kal-El, you and your cousin Kara must return to the fortress for 24 hours to complete your training. It essential, we must bestow more of our Kryptonian knowledge upon you," Jor-El instructed._

"_We have entrusted you with the care of Kara," Zor-El said._

"_Therefore it is up to you to ensure she completes her training," Allura told Clark._

"_You, my son, must teach Kara everything you've learned," Jor-El explained._

"_Like what? What do I know that she doesn't?" Clark asked._

"_Many things," said Zor-El quickly._

"_You can teach her to fly," Lara said._

"_You can show her how to have total control over her powers, since you have control over many powers she doesn't," explained Jor-El._

"_I know," Clark groaned._

"_Then teach her, from now on you're her instructor," Allura commented._

"_She needs your guidance Kal-El," Jor-El spoke again._

"_Okay. I'll bring her here tomorrow night to complete our training," Clark submissively gave in._

_Then we shall see you then, my son," Jor-El said._

Clark opened his eyes, he was back in his room and the only sound was the constant steady rhythm of Lois' breathing from beside him. "How do I explain having to go for 24 hours without her getting suspicious?" Clark whispered to himself as he looked at Lois.

"Did you say something, Smallville?" Lois asked waking up.

"No, go back to sleep."

"Okay," Lois yawned. "Move over," Lois demanded as she pushed Clark.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"Just over," Lois pushed harder until Clark fell out of the bed.

"Ah," Clark said faking pain.

"I'm sorry," Lois said turning on the lamp.

"It's fine," Clark said climbing back on the bed.

"You know, Smallville, you need a bigger bed," Lois said as she turned off the lamp again.

"I know," Clark said pulling a blanket over himself.

* * *

"_My child, you must listen to Kal-El," Zor-El instructed._

"_We have chosen him to take care of you. He will give you the guidance you need," Allura finished for her husband._

"_Oh, so now I need guidance?" Linda asked._

"_Kara, you are young, stubborn and often very rebellious. You have much to learn from Kal-El," Jor-El said firmly._

"_I am not rebellious. Sure I may have run from my destiny a few times, but I always come back to you and mother. I've excepted my Kryptonian heritage. I'm not rebellious."_

"_Kara, every time I've called you to come and study our Kryptonian ways you run. You only meet me half way in everything. In fact, Kara, this is the first time you've actually allowed us, your parents, to pass on some of our knowledge to you, but it wasn't easy. I had to lure you to me and remove the human feelings you've acquired," Zor-El spoke._

"_So? I am human, and I didn't reverse whatever it was you did to me, It was Clark, Kal-El, my cousin. He did it because he knew I wasn't ready for that."_

"_His human side thinks you aren't ready. Kara, it's important for you to continue your training," Allura said._

"_I don't want to!"_

"_And that reason alone is why we've called Kal-El to assist us and take care of you. The two of you are Kryptonian and as Kryptonians there are rules you must follow. Your destinies have always been intertwined, but the two of you were not meant to meet until much later in you life's journey. However, because Kal-El and you keep fighting your destiny, your uncle Jor-El and I decided it was time to bring the two of you together. It's the only way you'll both accept your destiny. Each serves a purpose to the other, you must teach Kal-El who he can truly trust and let know the secrets of his life just as Kal-El must teach you to use your powers. Listen to him, Kara. You must work together side by side to protect this planet they call Earth," Zor-El explained._

"_How am I supposed to teach Clark who to trust?"_

"_Inside him he already knows, however he often ignores it, trying to see the good in people. He holds strong to the past. Kara, we need you to teach him how to let go and accept the past, present and future. All three go hand in hand. Kara, if you search within yourself you'll see who your cousin cannot trust. You know the person already," Zor-El spoke._

"_I do?" Linda asked in disbelief._

"_Yes. Look for the answer."_

_Linda thought for a minute then it hit her. "Oh no, Father, I can't tell Clark not to trust Lana. He'll be furious, he'll kill me, he'll send me back to Krypton. Father, I can't do this. Why do I have to do this?"_

"_Kal-El's soul mate has been trying to teach him who to trust not, but her efforts go in vain, as what starts in love turns into stubborn bickering between the two," Jor-El finally spoke._

""_That's true," Linda said looking at her uncle. "Every time Lois tries to warn Clark about Lana she gets angry with him because he refuses to listen."_

"_My son has a big heart, it's always been his downfall," Lara said._

"_I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything and I really don't like what you want me to do."_

"_Kara, all we've ever asked is that you do your best," Zor-El said._

"_Kara," said Jor-El._

"_Yes, Uncle Jor-El?"_

"_We need you to help Kal-El accept his Kryptonian heritage."_

"_Why me? How come I have all the big jobs, all Clark has to do is come here and teach me to use my powers. Where's the fairness in that?"_

"_Kal-El has other jobs as well. He already knows what he must do. Accepting his heritage is part of his destiny. I need your help, my niece."_

"_Why me?" Linda whispered to herself._

"_Kal-El and you are the last Earth survivors of Krypton. Kara, you lived on the remains of Krypton for the majority of your life before going to Earth. Who else but you can teach him. He doesn't listen to me."_

"_I'll try, Uncle, but I make no promises."_

"_Kara, will ask you many questions, he already knows much about your past," Lara told Linda._

"_Great."_

"_Our time is up," Allura said._

"_We will see you soon, my child," Zor-El said._

"_Soon? What do you mean soon?" Linda called as her family disappeared._ She awoke on the couch at the 'Kent Farm'.

"Great, now I'm more confused than ever," Linda said then laid her head back down on her pillow.

* * *

"_Lois Lane."_

"_Who's there?" Lois asked staring into blackness. A light shone on her, but blackness filled the rest of the room._

"_We have sent our son to fulfill his destiny."_

"_You are part of his destiny," a female voice spoke._

"_Your son? Who are you?" Lois asked._

"_Who we are does not matter at this point. All that matters is our son's destiny."_

"_What is this 'destiny'?" Lois asked._

"_His destiny is to love and be a protector of Earth." Lois caught a glimpse of a man standing backward. He had dark hair._

"_Clark?" Lois asked. Then he turned around and Lois looked into familiar blue eyes. She saw the symbol on his chest. "Superman?" Lois whispered as the figure disappeared._

"_All I ask of you is that you help our son," the woman said._

"_Who is your son?"_

"_You know," the man spoke again. Lois closed her eyes. _When she opened them again she faced Clark who was sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled at his peaceful figure.

"How do you know someone you don't know?" Lois asked puzzled as she drifted back to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31 Games

Chapter 31

"**Games"**

"Come on, Linda. You can do this," Clark coached.

"Do what?" Lana asked getting out of her car.

"Here we go," Linda muttered to herself.

"Just a game," Clark answered. "What are you doing here?" Clark asked glancing at his watch.

"Just passing by."

"At this hour?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"About Lex and I. I guess you could say I was reevaluating our relationship."

"Really?" Clark raised his eyebrows in surprise. While Clark was preoccupied with Lana, Linda slipped back inside the house unnoticed. Lana nodded her head to confirm her statement to Clark. "Why?" Clark asked not noticing his younger cousin drag Lois to the door of the house.

"Listen," Linda whispered knowing that her and Lois were unnoticed by Clark and Lana.

"Why?" Lois asked crankily as she stretched and yawned. "You know you're cutting into my beauty sleep."

"Just do it. For once, just shut-up and listen," Linda retorted.

"You're getting bolder."

"Sh..." Linda waved her hand at Lois.

"Lana?" Clark asked regaining her attention. "Did Lex do something to you?"

"No."

"Then why question being with him? When you left me you said you loved him and you were happy."

"I thought I was, but, Clark, seeing you with someone else-"

"Someone else?" Clark interrupted.

"Yeah, Lois."

"I am not 'with' Lois."

"Well just seeing you with her made me realize that I still love you and want to be with you," Lana said touching Clark's cheek.

"What?" Clark asked "No," Clark brushed Lana's hand away.

"Yes, and I know you still love me," Lana said. Lois watched Clark intently, fearing the reaction he would have to Lana and her game.

"No," Clark said sternly so that Lana knew he meant it, but she persisted.

"Yes you do, and we can be together, Clark. Without Lois or Lex or anyone else who tries to interfere. Just you and me, Clark, facing the world, just like it used to be," Lana started to kiss Clark.

"I said 'no', Lana," Clark pushed Lana away from him and taking a step back. Lis smiled to herself. She was impressed with Clark and his reaction. Clark had finally grown a backbone, now could he keep his composure with the temptations Lana kept placing in front of him? Clark had always wanted to be with Lana.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Lana demanded.

"I mean, I don't want to be with you. Not now, not ever again."

"I thought you loved me?" Lana started to shed fake tears to tug at

"I did. A year ago, and if this were then, I'd probably take you back right now, but, I just can't."

"Why?"

"Why are you doing this now, when I'm finally happy about something in my life?"

"I don't make you happy?"

"No, you don't," Clark snapped. Lois grinned ear to ear, satisfied that Clark finally realized he didn't love Lana.

"This is about Lois isn't it? Because you've fallen in love with her." Lois and Linda both looked to Clark, waiting for his answer.

"So what if I do? It's nothing to you. You can't just come over here and expect me to take you back, I've moved on."

"That's right," Lois finally made her presence known to Clark and Lana. Both turned to look at her. A small smile spread across Clark's face when he saw Lois in her bunny slippers, a tank top and pajama shorts, revealing her long legs.

"Nice outfit," Lana said to embarrass Lois.

"Thanks," Lois said sarcastically, standing her ground. "What are you doing here, Lana?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. I know exactly why you're here."

"Oh you do?"

"You came here to steal Clark back because things aren't going the way you had planned with Lex. Well to bad! You can't always expect Clark to pick up the pieces of your messed up life. This isn't some game Lana. You have to owe up to your own problems and let Clark move on," Lois fumed. Lana spun around to leave, but Clark caught her arm and turned her to face him.

"I'll always love you Lana, but it's not the same love I once had for you."

"Sure," Lana said pulling her arm free. She jumped into her car.

"At least now you know what Lex is and you don't have to go back to him,' Clark said.

"At least he loves me," Lana said slamming her car door. Then she started the car and took off down the road. Clark turned back toward the house once Lana was out of sight. He gave a weak smile to Linda and Lois, who watched him. He let out a deep breath and raked his hands back through his hair, clearly frustrated. Lois knew from his expression what he was feeling. They both knew Lana would be back in Lex's arms by the end of the day and whatever doubts she may have had about him would be forgotten. Lois saw the guilt Clark felt because of what Lana had said to him. Her words cut him deep, he showed loyalty to Lana all through her relationship with Lex, he remained her friend and what did it get him? Lana abandoned him until she needed his help with a problem she had created, that was the extent of her loyalty to the man she had claimed to love for so many years.

"Now what do we do?" Linda asked, feeling her cousin's hurt. She turned to Lois for an answer. Lois walked down the stairs of the porch and down the driveway to Clark. She stopped in front of him, she looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. Lois wrapped her arms around him giving him a much needed hug. "You did the best you could. Whatever she does now, it's not your fault," Lois reassured.

"Thanks," Clark spoke as Lois let him go. "So, how long were you listeneing to my conversation with Lana?"

"Does it matter?" Lois challenged.

"No. But for curiosities sake. How long?"

"I don't know. Long enough to hear anything important. Why was there something you didn't want me to hear?" Lois teased. Clark looked at her wondering what she had heard, the worst thing was she would never tell him. Lois smiled at the panicked look on Clark's face and playfully punched him in the arm before hopping toward the house. "Come on, Clarky."

* * *

Lana sped down 'Highway 32'. Her cell phone began ringing. She let ring two, then three times before she answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Lex."

* * *

"Lana, I'm so glad to hear your voice. I was so worried about you, I've been calling since last night. Did you get my messages?" Lex said relieved.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you return any of my calls?" Lex asked worried.

"You were out? Out where?"

"'The Talon'? With who?" Lex demanded.

"Ted. Okay, and where were you this morning?"

"Clark's. Ah. I see, now it all makes sense. You were jealous of Clark and Lois and you doubted me."

"I get it, Lana."

"Are you sure?" Lex questioned.

"Lana, please don't ever doubt 'us' again. I love you. Don't ever think differently. I know I'm not Clark Kent, but I am capable of love, and I love you."

"Okay. I love you, bye." Lex hung up the phone and let out a deep breath.

"Always Clark," Lex muttered.

* * *

"Is he ever going to come in? He's been out there working ever since Lana was here," stated Linda.

"I think he feels guilty so he's trying to distract himself," Lois explained.

"But he did nothing wrong."

"I know."

"I'm going to talk to him." Linda jumped up and headed outside. "Clark," she said as she approached her cousin.

"What?" Clark snapped angrily as he turned around.

"You're grumpy," Linda commented at Clark's unusual behavior.

"I'm just frustrated, Linda. How can Lana be so stubborn? She knows what Lex is," Clark said throwing down the bail of hey he was loading into the truck.

"Clark-"

"It's driving me crazy."

"Clark-"

"I can't stand it."

"Kal-El," Linda said gaining Clark's attention. "You can not be held responsible for someone's decisions. People have there own free will, it's a human trait."

"Kal-El?" Clark asked surprised by his cousin.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to call you Kal-El, it just came out."

"It's okay. It actually reminded me of something I had almost forgotten."

"What did you forget?"

"We have to go to the Fortress."

"Why?"

"I promised Jor-El and Zor-El that we'd finish our training. It's only going to take 24 hors."

"No, Clark, I did enough training with my parents before I left Krypton."

"We have to."

"I don't want to, no."

"Linda."

"Kal-El, I refuse to."

"Kara Zor-El, I was told to take care of you. Your parents trusted me, Kal-El, and I'm not going to let them down. Do you understand me, Kara?"

"Calm down, Kal-El. Do you want Lois to hear you?"

"We're going to finish our training, no questions about it."

"Fine," Linda huffed. "Who would have known you'd end up sounding just like uncle Jor-El."

Clark looked at Linda thinking about what she had said before breaking the silence. "By the way, we're going to Metropolis."

"Why?"

"That warehouse I got trapped in last night."

"What about it?"

"We're shutting down the operation of the people who own it. The only problem is that the place is filled with Kryptonite. I saw one of Lex's men bring a truck load there last night before I came home."

"Clark, are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something?! If the place is filled with Kryptonite we can't go in there. We'll die! Look at what happened to you last night, do you have a suicide wish or something?"

"No."

"Then what's your plan?"

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Linda asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. Superman and Supergirl are going to help him out with a story."

"Supergirl? I take it that's me."

"Actually I was thinking I could be Supergirl, but if you really want to, I guess you can."

"Funny, one problem though."

"What's that?"

"You don't have the legs for Supergirl."

"What? You don't like my legs?"

"Knock it off, you dork."

"Okay, seriously."

"If I'm Supergirl shouldn't I have an outfit for it?"

"I've already taken care of it. I got my mom to make an outfit for you after Lois and I found you the other night."

"Thanks, Clark."

"Now we have to teach you to fly and use your other powers."

"This is all good, but what do we do about Lois? We can't just take off on her, Clark."

"I have a feeling my mom's going to need her help in town today."

"You have this all planned out, don't you."

"Yes."

"Except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"The visit we pay to my parents. I wan to let them know I'm okay, and I want them to meet you, my cousin."

"I guess you'll be returning home to your family again soon," Clark said disappointed.

"Actually, I'll be letting them know that I won't be coming home. I'm going to try to find a place to stay in Metropolis so I can be close to you and help you."

"That's a great idea, but how will you afford an apartment?"

"Clark, my parents are very wealthy. They won't mind giving me money to live close to you."

"Alright."

* * *

"You finally get to meet Gabe Sullivan," Pete commented as he helped Jimmy carry the couch into the living room.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about, right?" Jimmy asked.

"That depends on if he like you or not."

"Probably not," said Jimmy.

"Man, what's not to like? You're nice, you're funny, you treat Chloe good. You're an awesome guy."

"Somehow I doubt Chloe's father would agree with you."

"Why?"

"Fathers are protective of their daughters. Aren't they?"

"Well that's true. My girlfriend's father is extremely protective of her. She's the baby of the family, her dad calls leaving messages for her all the time." Pete looked at Jimmy who was almost hyperventilating. "Relax."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about something else to take your mind off everything."

"Good idea," Jimmy agreed. "So your girlfriend gets here Saturday right?"

"Yeah. Man, wait until you meet her. She's gorgeous, a brunette knock-out."

"A brunette, huh. And all this time I thought you were into blondes," Chloe teased as she entered Jimmy's new living room.

"Hey, Chlo'," Pete greeted.

"Hey," Jimmy kissed Chloe's cheek.

"We have to get back to 'The Planet', Jimmy. Our lunch break is almost over."

"Yeah, you're right," Jimmy said laying down the couch.

"Come on, Jimmy. Hey, Pete, make sure you're ready to go to Smallville when we get back."

"Yes, master," Pete saluted.

"Bye," Chloe waved.

"Bye," smiled Pete.

"See you later," Jimmy said following Chloe out the door.

* * *

"Mom, please. I need your help. Keep her busy for an hour at least," Clark pleaded.

"Why?" Martha asked.

"Linda and I need to take care of something in Metropolis and we have to go see Linda's parents in Edge City."

"What am I supposed to do, Clark? Tie her up?"

"Tell her you need help in town. You said yesterday you had some errands to run in town."

"Okay. But you know Lois. I can only keep her busy for so long."

"And you know me. I'm faster than a speeding bullet. We'll be back as soon as possible. Hopefully we'll only be an hour."

"Hopefully."

"Bring Lois to 'The Talon' if she starts to get restless. She always likes to sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee, you know how she is."

"Okay, Clark. I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Thanks, Mom. I really owe you one."

"No you don't. You're my son," Martha said as she touched Clark's cheek and smiled. Clark smiled in return.

"I'll go let Linda know the situation," Clark said then headed off.


	32. Chapter 32 Discovery

Chapter 32

"**Discovery"**

Lois shut the door behind herself as she came back inside the house. She turned and headed toward the stairs.

"Lois," Martha called.

"What did I do now?" Lois asked herself thinking she was in trouble. "Yeah Mrs. Kent?" She responded.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, not really. I was just going to hang out with Clark and Linda around here for the day. Do you need me for anything?"

"I have to head into town to take care of a few things."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"I want to. I love helping you out Mrs. Kent, I'm only glad to do it. I always learn a lot from you. Besides this will give Clark and Linda a chance to get to know each other a little better."

"Exactly."

"This works out great for me too."

"Whys that?"

"Because I've been having this major craving for coffee like you wouldn't believe."

"We'll stop by 'The Talon'," Martha laughed.

"Thank-you. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes. I'm going to go tell Clark and Linda that I'm heading into town with you."

"Sure," Martha replied.

"Smallville!" Lois called as she ran upstairs.

"Yeah?" Clark asked as Lois entered the bedroom.

"I'm going into town with your mom, I don't know when I'll be back, so you an Linda have a chance to hang out and get to know each other better."

"Linda and I may not be here when you get back."

"Why?"

"We were going to go to the lake, the caves and some fields, just around Smallville. I wanted to show Linda some more of my home town, let her see where I grew up."

"Okay, well we can all hang out tonight."

"Actually we can't."

"Why not?"

"Linda and I are staying with our parents tonight and we won't be back until tomorrow night. It's their last night in town."

"Oh," Lois said disappointed.

"But, Chloe, Jimmy and Pete are coming to town tonight."

"Yeah, except... Chloe and Jimmy have their dinner with uncle Gabe tonight and Pete wanted to spend some time with his dad."

"I'm so sorry," Clark apologized when he realized he had forgotten about Pete, Chloe and Jimmy's plans for the night.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should've thought before promising my parents anything, you're more important to me then them. I'm sorry, Lois.

"Smallville, stop it. Don't feel bad for wanting to get to know your family. You and Linda go with your family and I'll stay here and do some work for the carnival."

"Lois, I feel terrible. I've left you without anything to do, I'll make it up to you. Linda and I won't leave until you fall asleep tonight and when we get home you and I will go do something together."

"What?"

"It'll be a surprise. Deal?" Clark extended his hand to Lois.

"Okay, deal," Lois answered shaking Clark's hand. "I have to go, your mom is waiting. Say bye to Linda for me."

"See you in a while."

"Bye," Lois ran back downstairs. Clark watched her with a smile on his face.

"She certainly sparks your interest doesn't she. I'm surprised you're not shooting fire from your eyes yet." Linda startled Clark.

"I didn't hear you," Clark commented.

"Because you were so interested in Lois."

"Go get ready, we'll be leaving in a few minutes," Clark said to change the subject.

"Fine," Linda said as she went to change into her Supergirl outfit.

* * *

Clark stood outside the bedroom in the hall waiting for Linda. Finally she emerged in her Supergirl suit.

"It fits okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, it fits great. Aunt Martha got just the right size. I like it," Linda commented looking down at the suit.

Clark looked at his cousin. "Nice little cheerleader touch my mom added, huh?" Clark commented on the skirt.

"Are you making fun of my skirt?"

"No, I'm just wondering if your parents would approve."

"They let me be a high school cheerleader, Clark. I don't think this would make them mad. Besides would you rather have me wear blue spandex pants with red underwear outside like you do?" Linda tormented.

"Hey, Chloe ran out of material, okay?" 

"Sure, Clark," Linda chuckled.

"Stop it," Clark warned.

"Okay, I'm sorry. How are we going to get to Metropolis anyway? I can't fly."

"I know. We're going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

"What's that?"

"We're going to have to run. And on the way back to Smallville we're going to have a flying lesson."

"Perfect."

"Let's go," Clark said, then both Superman and Supergirl sped off.

* * *

Clark and Linda stopped in an alleyway outside the apartment building Clark, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy lived in.

"Why are we here?" Linda asked.

"This is where I live."

"Really?" Linda asked looking at the building.

"Yeah."

"Why are we here?"

"I have to get Jimmy-"

"Clark, wouldn't Jimmy be at work. It is 12:00."

"I know, but I have to talk to Pete first."

"Who's Pete?"

"My friend, Pete Ross. He's known about my powers for years and he's been staying with Chloe, Lois and I while he's in Metropolis. He'd know exactly where I can find Jimmy."

"Work. You'll find Jimmy at work."

"Jimmy's a photographer, he could be anywhere in the city."

"Well if you're going to talk to your friend, do you mind if I come and meet him?"

"Yeah, of course you can meet him."

"Great." Linda started to walk toward the doors of the apartment building.

"Wait," Clark grabbed Linda's arm. "We can't go in the front door. Someone might see us. Come here," Clark picked his cousin up.

"What are you doing?"

"Flying," Clark said leaping off the ground.

"Whoa! This is so awesome!" Linda squealed in delight.

"Wish I felt the same way," Clark said as he landed on the roof and set Linda down.

"What do you mean? You don't like flying?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Flying is so amazing though."

"Come on," Clark pulled open the fire escape and lead Linda down the stairs to the floor the apartment was on then to the apartment.

"You're afraid of heights, but you live only 2 floors from the roof?" Linda asked.

"In Metropolis you take whatever apartment you can get," Clark said as he opened the apartment door and went in. "Hello?" Called Clark. Linda looked around the apartment. "You can look around if you'd like," Clark told Linda. Linda nodded and walked into the living room. "Pete?"

"Hey, Clark," Pete greeted as he came down the hallway. "You couldn't wait until I came to Smallville. Had to come to Metropolis to see me, huh."

"Yeah. About Smallville, I won't be able to hang out with you tonight. I have to go do something for Jor-El, I leave tonight and I'll be 24 hours, so can you keep Lois company?"

"What about your cousin?"

"She's going with me."

"Sure man, that's cool. I'll hand out with Lois."

"Thanks, Pete, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Clark. You've saved my life more than once and I'm sure you'll save it many other times."

"Thanks. Do you have any idea where I can find Jimmy?"

"Yeah, actually I do. He said yesterday when we were moving his stuff in-"

"Moving? Where?"

"You didn't know? He moved into the apartment across the hall."

"Isn't that a four bedroom apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Who's moving in with him?"

"No one yet."

"Looks like Linda may have a place to stay."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah. She's here actually, in the living room. Come meet her."

"Sure."

"Linda, this is my friend Pete Ross. Pete this is my cousin Linda Lee, or Kara Zor-El," Clark introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Linda smiled.

"Wow, Clark. You didn't tell me she was a much better looking version of you," Pete joked. "You can tell you two are cousins. The only difference is the hair color and the height."

"You aren't so tall yourself, Mr. Ross," Linda said.

"Defensive."

"He didn't mean it as an insult, Linda. Don't take everything so literal," Clark said.

"Oh, sorry. The Kryptonian in me still causes troubule."

"No harm done," Pete said. "Besides, if you're Clark's cousin, give you a year or two and you'll probably be taller than me."

"Yeah, So where did you say Jimmy was?" Clark asked.

"Right. He said Perry wanted him to go somewhere in Midtown today."

" So he's probably close to here or 'The Planet'."

"I guess."

"Come on, Linda."

"Coming."

"Don't forget to act like you haven't met yet when you're in front of Lois," Clark reminded the two.

"Don't worry about it. See you," Pete said as the two took off to find Jimmy.

* * *

Clark and Linda ran down the street and stopped at a crosswalk when they spotted Jimmy a few feet ahead.

"Look, Daddy. It's Superman!" A small boy yelled.

"I see him, son," the father responded.

Jimmy spun around to see Clark and Linda approaching him. He began to take pictures.

"Jimmy Olsen," Clark said.

"Yes, Superman?" Jimmy asked as he lowered his camera.

"This is, Supergirl," Clark said. "She's my cousin."

"Hi," Jimmy smiled at the blonde.

"We need your help," Clark explained.

"My help?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Yes."

"How can I help you?"

"I can't explain here. Come with us."

"Okay."

"Where's your car?"

"There," Jimmy pointed.

"We'll need it."

"Come on," Jimmy said leading Clark and Linda to the car. The three got in. "Now what?"

"Drive to the warehouse you found me in last night."

"Alright," Jimmy obeyed. Once they reached the warehouse the three got out. "Now what?"

"The three of us are going inside the warehouse and getting pictures of what they're manufacturing and selling as drugs," Clark explained.

"I can't go in there! They'll kill me if they find out I took pictures," Jimmy panicked.

"Jimmy. If you don't do this a lot of people could die. We just need you to take the pictures and develop them for us. I promise, no one will know where they came from. We just need you to get the pictures."

"And make sure Superman and I make it out alive," Linda added.

"How do I do that?"

"We can't stay around the meteor rocks for any amount of time. We lose our strength and die if we're exposed to them for too long. So if we happen to stumble across any, we need you to help us out of there as fast as possible."

"That's it?" Jimmy asked, still nervous.

"That's it," Clark repeated.

"Okay."

"Let's move quick, while there's no one here," Clark said as he led the way into the warehouse.

"Now what do we do?" Jimmy asked once inside.

"Supergirl, use your x-ray vision to check those rooms for meteor rocks," Clark instructed. "I'll check over here."

"Superman," Linda said.

"Yes?"

"All the rooms have meteor rocks in them."

"I know, it's the same here. Jimmy can you go open one of those doors and take some pictures, then go to that room," Clark pointed, "there's a lab in there. I think that where they refine the rocks."

"Sure," Jimmy went to one of the doors and pulled it open. He began taking pictures as Linda and Clark moved as far away from the open room as they could. Clark's jaw tightened and Linda's nose wrinkled as they began to feel the effect of the Kryptonite. Clark and Linda watched as Jimmy took pictures, but something caught their eye. It shimmered as the light hit it. A bunch of it sat amongst the Green Kryptonite.

"Do you see that?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I see it, but what is it?"

"It looks like some kind of jewel or something."

"Jimmy!" Clark called.

"Yeah, Superman?"

"You see that jewel shaped meteor rock."

"Yeah?"

"Bring some over here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Linda questioned.

"It's not green, so I don't think it'll kill us. We'll bring it to Jor-El and try to find out what it is," Clark explained. Jimmy approached with four pieces of the meteor rock.

"Here you go," Jimmy passed Clark the rock.

"Thanks," Clark smiled as he took the rock.

"I think you have enough pictures of the meteor rocks," Linda said.

"I agree," Clark said. "Shut the door over there and get some pictures of the lab."

"Alright," Jimmy nodded. Clark and Linda looked at each other alarmed. "What's wrong?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"They're back," Linda said.

"What?!" Jimmy got scared.

"Jimmy you keep taking pictures. Stay in here. Supergirl and I will go take care of them," Clark instructed.

"Don't worry," Linda said. "We won't let anything happen to you."

The two sped off out of the warehouse, Jimmy ran to the lab and quickly took pictures. Once he had a few shots taken he ran behind some crates to wait for Superman and Supergirl's return.

"Get it out of the back," a dark haired man instructed.

"Or you can leave it there and turn yourselves into the police," Clark said.

"Superman?"

"In the flesh and this time I've brought some help to take care of this operation you have."

"What do you mean?" One of the five men asked.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin, Supergirl," Clark pointed to Linda.

"Hi, boys," Linda waved.

"Not another one."

"So, you want to tell us what in the back of the car?" Clark asked.

"None of your business," One of the men yelled.

"Well it is now, because I just made it my business," Clark said as he super sped toward the car.

"No!" The man slammed the trunk shut.

"You think that can stop me?" Clark asked. The man suddenly swung at Clark. Clark swayed out of the way and pushed the man away from the car. Clark grabbed the back of the car and tore it open. Laying in the trunk was a man's body and a woman tied up and gaged so that she couldn't scream. The woman looked up at Clark with fear in her eyes. She looked as if she had been beaten. "What did you do?" Clark asked turning back to the men.

"Nothing," One man responded.

"Nothing?!" Clark asked angry.

"Nothing she didn't deserve," another man answered.

"Well do you deserve this?" Clark super sped at the man and punched him in the face.

The man fell back with blood coming from his nose. "What the hell! You broke my nose," the man yelled as Clark looked down at him.

"Do you think I care? It was nothing you didn't deserve," Clark answered. The other four men looked at Clark in fear. Clark looked to a man with a cast on hie hand. He recognized the man right away. "Looks like your hand was broken after all," Clark said. "Do you or your friend over here want to warn the rest of your friends what I can do to them or would you rather I fight them?" Linda looked at Clark. This was the maddest she had seen him. _What was in that car?_

"We should get out of here," the man in the cast said.

"Why?" A taller man asked.

"He's stronger than anyone I've ever seen. I really don't want another broken hand. You saw what happened last time, gunshots can't kill him. Let's just go."

"Gunshots can't kill him, but what about her?" The tall man asked.

"I don't know, let's just go."

"You should listen to your friend," Clark said.

"Like I'm going to listen to you. You have a weakness. I saw you fall and bleed last night, so I'm not going to be intimidated by you or your little friend, Superman."

"Suit yourself," Clark said.

"Let's kill them," The man grabbed a crowbar from the car and came at Clark. Another man went after Linda. The man with the crowbar tried to hit Clark, but was shocked when the crowbar bent upon collision with Clark's shoulder. The man who had gone after Linda swung at her and swung at her, but Linda just kept dodging his punches. Clark grabbed the crowbar from the man and threw it on the ground.

"Don't hurt me," the man begged as Clark grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up.

"What gave you the impression that I was going to hurt you?" Clark asked.

While Clark was concentrating on the man in his hands one of the other three snuck up behind him and tried to punch him. Clark however had heard the man and just as the man's fist was about to hit Clark's head, Clark moved and the man hit the dark haired man Clark was holding. Clark threw the man he was holding down on the ground and shoved the man behind him back into a pile of crates, knocking him out. Clark turned his attention back to the other man who was trying to crawl away. He grabbed the man by the leg and pulled him back.

"Please, Superman!" The man begged. Clark pulled him up off the ground and punched him, knocking that man out as well.

Clark turned his attention to Linda who was still dodging punches. "Why don't you just hit him?" Clark called.

"Because I don't want to hurt him," Linda answered.

"If you don't hurt him, he'll hurt some innocent person."

"Fine," Linda agreed as she did a spin kick and hit the man in the face knocking him down and out.

"See how much faster that was?"

"What about those two?" Linda nodded in the direction of the man with the broken hand and the man with the broken nose.

"I think the one on the ground has passed out from blood loss," Clark said as he looked at the broken nosed man who laid motionless on the ground.

"You're probably right. What about the guy with the broken hand?"

"Do you want to get hurt again or are you going to leave?" Clark asked.

"I'm going," the man said as he started running.

"You're going to let him go?" Linda asked.

"No, you're going to super speed after him and knock him out."

"What?"

"He's getting away."

Linda ran after the man and hit him in the back of the head. The man fell to the ground and Linda ran back to Clark. "Happy?"

"I'm going to get the girl out of the trunk."

"Girl?" Linda asked following Clark to the back of the car. "Is she okay?" Linda asked when she saw the woman.

"She's alive, but she's been beaten pretty badly," Clark said as he took the cloth off the woman's mouth.

"Superman, I knew you'd save me," the woman said.

"This is my cousin, we're going to help you," Clark said as he used his heat vision to burn the ropes off the woman's hands and feet. He helped the woman out of the trunk and turned to Linda. "Stay here with her, I'll get Jimmy."

"Okay," Linda nodded.

Clark went into the warehouse. "Jimmy!"

"Superman?" Jimmy asked climbing out from behind the crates.

"Yeah, it's me. We have to go to the hospital, come on."

* * *

Jimmy pulled off the hospital parking lot. "They did that to her?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted you to be careful," Clark said.

"I know. I could've ended up dead like that guy who was with her... Chloe could've ended up like that girl or worse."

"But she won't. Not after today. I told you I'd help and I am. They won't hurt anyone else from Metropolis ever again."

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're helping me too. How long do you think it will be before you have those pictures developed?"

"I need to download them to my computer at 'The Planet' and print them. Probably a half an hour."

"Don't let anyone see the pictures," Clark warned. "We'll be back in half an hour to pick them up."

"I'll have them ready."

"Thanks," Linda said. Her and Clark jumped out of the car and ran off, Jimmy managed to snap a quick picture of them before they disappeared.

* * *

"So, Mr. Luthor, what's on our agenda today?" Otis asked with a huge grin on his face as he entered Lex's office.

"I take it you had a good lunch break," Lex responded to Otis' perkiness.

"I did, sir."

"So did I," Lex said.

"You spoke to Miss Lang?"

"I did. I also made a discovery. I realized that Superman and our friend Clark Kent have something in common."

"What's that?"

"Their love for the investigative reporter, Lois Lane."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, we know Clark's in love with Lois, he pretty much admitted it to Lana this morning and he almost killed me when I spoke to Lois, we also know that Superman refuses to let anyone but Lois interview him. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," Otis shrugged.

"Because he loves her. It makes perfect sense."

"I guess."

"If we play our cards right, we may be able to get Superman to expose Clark's secret. Call Richard White."

"Why?"

"It's time we put him on the field for this game."


	33. Chapter 33 Released

Chapter 33

"**Letting Go"**

"I don't really see why you needed me, Mrs. Kent," Lois commented.

"I enjoy the company," Martha responded.

"Where are we headed now?"

"I have to drop off some papers at 'The Talon', so we can get some coffee when we're there."

"Mrs. Kent, you just read my mind." Lois' cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and looked at the caller ID. _P. White?_ "That's unusual," Lois commented.

"What is?" Martha asked.

"The caller ID says P. White."

"Isn't that your boss?"

"Yeah."

"Then answer it."

"Why would he call when he gave me time off from work?"

"Answer it, maybe it's about the carnival or ball."

"Hello, Lois Lane," Lois answered.

"Richard," Lois announced in surprise. "I didn't expect to hear from you... So soon."

"No, Richard, I wouldn't be interested."

"I said no," Lois repeated as Martha watched.

"Look, Richard, I'd love to stand around and 'chat', but I'm a little busy right now, in fact I'll be a little busy for the next century, but thanks for calling," Lois said hanging up her cell phone. "That took care of that," Lois said as the phone started ringing again. "What is wrong with this guy?" She asked as she tore open her phone, "Look, Richard... Daddy."

"No sir."

"General, quite frankly, I could care less if she were in Alabama riding a donkey for a living. I'm not going," Lois stated.

"Of course I've thought this through."

"I know she's my sister, but why should I have to give up my life to chase her every time she disappears or makes a mistake?"

"If she really wanted to be found, she'd come to us."

"Look, General, this really isn't a good time. We'll talk some other time about this," Lois exerted.

"Yeah, bye," Lois said snapping her phone shut.

"Everything alright?" Martha asked.

"I have not 1, but 2 crazy guys harassing me, and one of them is my father who wants me to pack up my life, forget my job and go to Europe with him to find a sister who obviously doesn't want to be found. The other guy is my bosses nephew who's a self-absorbed, egotistical, maniac, who wants to date me! So yeah, everything is alright, it's just a typical day in the life of Lois Lane."

"Come on, sweetie, let's go get some coffee in you to calm you down," Martha said.

* * *

Clark ran along one of the many streets of Metropolis as fast as he could with Linda close behind him. They were pressed for time, they had to do as much as they could to help the people of Metropolis and make it back to the 'Kent Farm' before Lois and Martha. Suddenly Clark stopped at a phone booth across the street from 'The daily Planet'.

"What are you doing?" Linda asked when Clark got in the phone booth. "Changing into civilian clothes?" She mocked. "Why not just go inside the building and get Jimmy?"

"Come on, think logically. Superman and Supergirl just walk into one of the biggest printing presses on the Earth and go right up to Jimmy Olsen's desk like it's normal for them to be there. It creates a media frenzy, photojournalists and reporters everywhere. A picture gets printed in the paper and it just happens to have one of the pictures Jimmy took today in the background, the gang sees it in the paper and come after Jimmy again."

"I guess. Hurry up, people are looking at us funny."

Clark listened as the phone rang, then he heard Jimmy's voice. "Mr. Olsen, it's Superman. Do you have the pictures ready?"

"Great, meet me in the alley on back of 'The Planet', right now. I'm waiting," Clark hung up the phone and stepped out of the booth. "Come on," he said speeding toward the alley with Linda following.

"Superman, Supergirl!" They heard people who wanted pictures call. They stopped in the alley and watched for Jimmy.

"I had no idea people would know my name that fast," Linda commented.

"Well you are in Metropolis," Clark replied when he saw Jimmy approach. "Good afternoon, Mr. Olsen," Clark greeted.

"Hi," Jimmy replied. Here's the pictures of the warehouse and what's inside. Please don't tell anyone where they came from," Jimmy begged.

"I won't tell. I'm as honest as they come, Jimmy, and you have my word that no one will know who took these," Clark reassured.

"Thank you," Jimmy smiled glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"We should be thanking you for getting the pictures," Linda commented.

Jimmy looked at Linda and smiled then to Clark, examining his face. "You remind me of someone," Jimmy said. Linda looked to Clark worried.

"I do?" Clark asked, his heart racing.

"Yeah, but I can't think of who." Jimmy explained.

"Well, a man who's tall, with dark hair, and blue eyes isn't an uncommon thing to see. Maybe I remind you of someone you work with," Clark said. "Anyway we have to go. Many people need us."

"Right. Glad I could help," Jimmy said as Clark and Linda took off.

"That was too close," Linda commented once they were away from Jimmy.

"I know."

* * *

"Lex, we have a problem," Richard said as he entered Lex's office.

"When don't we have a problem? What is it?" Lex asked.

"I called Lois like you told me."

"How's that a problem?" Lex asked.

"She won't take my calls. She hung up in my face. I tried again, but she wouldn't answer her phone."

"That's a minor set back. You have to be persistent, let her know you want her."

"Is that how you got Lana Lang to fall in love with you?" Richard asked.

"Yes. I proved my love to her time and time again, unlike Clark Kent. I was persistent and look where it got me. Lana and I are together and Clark's alone. When it comes to admitting feeling and secrets, Clark can't do it. That's why you'll win Lois' love."

"I guess."

"'You guess'? Go, call her again."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Go call her."

"Fine, but I don't see this working. I hope there's more to your plan than this."

"Oh, there is. Trust me, there is."

* * *

"They manufacture the meteor rocks and sell them as drugs. If somebody doesn't play by their rules they kill them. They've been doing this for a while. They've set up a headquarters for themselves down at 'Warehouse 51' on 'Pier 12'."

"We'll take care of it. Thank you Superman and Supergirl," the police officer said looking over the pictures.

"Thank you," Clark said. "We'll be leaving now, come on Supergirl."

"Right behind you," Linda said following Clark out of the police station.

"We're going for a flying lesson," Clark said.

"What?" Linda started to panic.

"Give me your hand," Clark instructed. He held out his hand. Linda reluctantly took it, then Clark suddenly leapt into the air pulling Linda with him. Clark began to fly slowly in the direction of Edge City. "Think happy thoughts, Linda," Clark said, still holding Linda's hand.

"It's kind of hard Kal-El! All I can see is the ground and little specs, which I think are buildings!" Linda screamed as she grabbed Clark arm and tightened her grip more and more as their altitude increased.

"I know it's hard, but it's the best way I can think of for you to learn this."

"What if I fall? If I hit the ground I could kill someone."

"I swear I won't let you hit the ground," Clark promised.

"Okay," Linda sighed.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have your happy thought?"

"Yes! Just do it!"

"Okay, I'm letting go," Clark said as he released Linda's hand. Clark saw the fear that was in Linda's eyes as she began to fall, but was caught by Clark. "Good try. Now, again," Clark said letting go of his cousin once again.

"Clark!" Linda cried as she flew for a second then began to fall.

Clark quickly grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We're going to try this once more. I know it's hard, but you really have to focus, Linda. I know you can do this, I have faith in you," Clark encouraged. Linda let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're doing it!" Clark called, Linda hadn't even realized that Clark had let her hand go.

"Really?" Linda asked slowly opening her eyes. She saw that she was flying on her own. "I'm doing it," she smiled. "Clark, it's amazing. I'm flying."

"I knew you could. I just don't understand how you caught on so fast. It took me a while to figure it out."

"Clearly it's true what humans say. 'Girls do mature and learn faster than boys'."

"That must be it," Clark said sardonically. "Come on, I'll teach you to fly at super speed before we get to Edge City."

* * *

"Miss Luthor, I was worried something had happened," Ted said as Lana entered the 'Luthor Mansion'. "Where were you?"

"I was at the 'Kent Farm'."

"Because of what we discussed last night?"

"Yeah. It's okay now. I talked to Lex this morning."

"I thought you might have. Your whole demeanor has changed since last night."

"That's because I have no doubts anymore."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really. I realized Clark loves Lois, Lois loves Clark, Lex loves me..."

"And you?"

"I love Lex... And Clark."

"You love them both."

"Yes, and I feel loyalty to both of them. They've both helped me through so much in my life. I know no matter what happens they'll be there for me... Or at least Lex will. After talking to Clark today, I don't know that he'll ever look at me the same again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I love him and I blew it. He'll never trust me again. On the same hand, I think I may have blown it with Lex too. I don't know if he trusts me anymore. I'm supposed to love Lex and I ran to Clark."

"Who do you love more?"

"I don't know. Lex has always loved and been there for me. He never judges me."

"And Clark?"

"Clark is Clark," Lana sighed then she left the room, more confused then when she first entered the mansion.

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" A blonde woman asked, her eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the picture she held in her hands.

"I have to believe we'll see her again. It's all that keeps me going," the man responded. "I pray to God they didn't do anything to her."

"I miss her so much."

"So do I. The problem is, I know that when she returns, she's going to ask us to let her go."

"How do you know that?"

"Think about what her parents told us, '_When we call her she'll meet her family. After that she won't return to you.'"_

"Why did they have to take her now? She's still a child!"

They were surprised by the sudden knock on the door. The man answered the knock and stepped back in surprise. "Superman?" He asked looking at Clark. This gained the attention of the woman.

"Mr. And Mrs. Danvers?" Clark asked.

"Yes," the woman answered as she got up from the couch.

"I have something for you. May I come in?" Clark asked.

"Of course," the man said stepping back for Clark to enter the house. Once Clark stepped in through the door Linda stepped out from behind him. "Linda," Fred said embracing his daughter.

"Linda?" Edna said as she began to cry.

"Hi," Linda smiled nervously.

"Where have you been?" Edna asked.

"I've been with Zor-El and Allura, and Jor-El and Lara. Then Kal-El found me."

"Oh no," Fred said looking to Clark.

"Dad, this is my cousin, Kal-El or Clark Kent."

"I know what's coming. I don't want you to ask," Fred said.

"Dad, I know you don't want to hear this, but you knew this day was coming. My father warned you after you adopted me."

"I know, I hated the idea of it then and I hate the idea of it now."

"But I'm still going to ask. Dad, can I move to Metropolis with Clark?"

"What if I said no."

"You know I'll only do it anyway. Quite frankly, you can't stop me, Dad. I'll get an emancipation if I have to."

"Linda, please. Just wait another year."

"I can't. You know as well as I do that it's time for me to go. I have to be alone now. I have these powers for a reason. I was sent to Earth to be raised by Kal-El, and help him fulfill his destiny. When I first arrived here, Clark wasn't ready to train me. My parents had to alter their plans. If Clark had been ready when I came to Earth, you two wouldn't have had to raise me at all. My parents allowed you to raise me because they knew when the time came you'd let me go. I'm asking you to let me go, please. You knew this day would come."

"We didn't expect it so soon," Edna spoke.

"Neither did I. But it is here. I know it's time for me to leave you. You can't protect me or prepare me anymore. Only Kal-El can."

"You have my permission, on one condition," Fred said his eyes welling up with tears.

"No, Fred. What are you saying?" Edna asked.

"What is it?"

"You'll call us every weekend and come visit some times."

"Dad, I'll call everyday and I promise I'll visit as often as possible. You have my word as a Kryptonian and Human."

"I know I can hold you to your word. You've never lied to us. I love you. You are my daughter."

"I love you too, Daddy," Linda began to cry as she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him. Once her father let her go she turned to Edna. "Mom?"

"I know you'll be alright," Edna said hugging her daughter and crying.

"Clark, is it?" Fred asked.

"Yes sir?" Clark asked.

"Please take care of my daughter."

"I will. She's like a little sister to me, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you," Fred said shaking Clark's hand.

"Linda, we have to go," Clark said.

"I know," Linda said letting go of her mother. "I'll be by later to get some of my clothes." Fred nodded his head. "I want you both to know, I appreciate everything you've done for me. If it wasn't for you I would have been alone my first two years on Earth. Thank you for taking care of me."

"We loved every minute of it. We wouldn't have done anything differently."

"Thank you both for teaching her everything you did. Thanks to you my job is easier," Clark said.

"Goodbye," Linda said. Her and Clark went outside, the Danvers followed them. Fred and Edna waved as Clark and Linda leapt into the air and flew off.

"Since when can our daughter fly?" Edna asked.

"I don't know," Fred responded. "I guess since she met Clark."

Clark glanced over at his cousin who was looking back at her parents house with tears in her blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I always knew I was going to leave them someday, and when they adopted me two years ago I didn't think I would have a hard time saying goodbye. But after living with them for so long, getting to know them, learning human traits from them, I love them. I hate to leave them, Clark. They raised me, trained me, and taught me what I needed to know to survive here. I hate saying goodbye to them."

"Are you sure you want to leave them? They are your parents."

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Clark, if I stay with them any longer, I'll never be able to leave them."

"Well, you know I'm here for you. Believe it or not, I can relate to the feelings you're having."

"Thanks."

"And on a happier note, I think I know a place you could live."

"Really? Where?"

"Right next door to me. With Jimmy."

"Do you think he'd mind?"

"No. He a four bedroom apartment and no roommates, I'm sure he'll let you live with him."

"Thanks, Clark, you're the best."

"Do you hear that?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like a woman screaming."

"It' coming from Holland, I think," Clark commented.

"Clark, we have to go help her if she's in danger."

"You're absolutely right. Come on," Clark said speeding off with Linda close behind.


	34. Chapter 34 Hometown

Chapter 34

"**Back To Smallville"**

Lois waited while Martha talked to the owner of the video store. She walked up and down the aisles looking at movies sitting on the shelves of the store.

"Superman was seen again today in Metropolis as well as in Holland," a news anchor said, gaining Lois' attention. She turned to the small television in the corner of the store and watched intently. ASuperman had disappeared for a day then he suddenly reappeared last night. Today he brought one of Metropolis' most notorious drug dealing gangs to justice by providing police with the evidence they needed to make an arrest. It is our belief that he was out of the media yesterday because he was watching activity at the gang's hideout, Warehouse 51 on the Pier. It also appears he may have some help from now on as there's a new hero in town, Superman's own cousin, Supergirl. As I mentioned earlier in the broadcast, Superman and Supergirl were in Holland today. Our sources in Holland inform us that they rescued a woman who was trapped inside her car after the collapse of a bridge."

"Great. I leave Metropolis for six days and all this news happens," Lois mumbled. AI onder if Chloe and Jimmy got to see Superman."

"It's also rumored that co-owner of LuthorCorp., Lex Luthor, was involved with the gangs activity, however with no evidence to prove his connection an arrest cannot be made."

"Lex? Of course he gets off scot-free again. Although, if he had been arrested he wouldn't be in prison for very long. With all his money he probably wouldn't even be in prison one night."

"Are you ready, Lois?" Martha called from the front of the store.

"Yeah," I'm coming, Mrs. Kent," Lois said chasing after the woman.

"You know, you catch on pretty quickly. You have the flying and super hero thing pretty much figured out," Clark complimented as he and Linda walked down the dirt road with Shelby.

"Thanks."

"Now all we have to do is teach you to control your breath."

"Are you saying I have bad breath, Kal-El?"

"No, not at all. When controlled correctly our breath can be as strong as a hurricane or it can freeze things."

"Really?" Linda asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty neat."

"Neat'?"

"Don't mock me. So, how do you feel about seeing our parents tonight?"

"I guess I'm a little excited. You?"

"Really you're excited? I'm actually nervous."

"Why? They're our parents."

"I've spent so much time running from my parents and my destiny that it's scary for me to finally be accepting it."

"That makes sense. Fear is a human emotion, you were raised by humans."

"Why aren't you nervous or afraid?"

"I grew up with my parents, I miss them, and I am a Kryptonian. I know who and what I am. As for the destiny part, I'm not too concerned or worried about it. I've know since I came to earth that I was destined to protect this planet and race alongside you, my cousin, Kal-El. Over the past two years I became so accustomed to being human that I didn't want to be Kryptonian anymore. Then my father forced me into being Kara and I met you. I guess now being a Kryptonian doesn't seem so scary anymore, because I know I'm not alone."

"I wish I could be as comfortable with it as you are."

"I wasn't comfortable with it for two years because I was alone. I'm still not fully comfortable with it, but at least now it doesn't seem so bad because I'm no longer alone."

"You're never alone, Linda. Say what we want, we always had our family and our friends who love us."

"I guess."

"Like Lois?"

"Yeah, like Lois, and Pete, Chloe, Jimmy, our parents. There's always someone."

"I guess."

"Plus we have each other now," Clark smiled down at his cousin gaining a smile in return.

"I love you, Clark," Linda hugged her cousin.

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Smallville!" Lois called as she entered the small yellow house at the 'Kent Farm'.

"Yeah?" Clark asked as Lois entered the living room.

"Did you see the news?"

"No, why?"

"While we're here in 'Cow Country', Superman is introducing the rest of the world to his cousin, Supergirl, and I missed it."

"I'm sure you didn't miss too much."

"I missed the drug bust of one of the most notorious gangs in Metropolis."

"Drug busts happen all the time in Metropolis, it's no big deal."

"Drug busts don't happen everyday to a gang directly linked to Lex Luthor."

"The police were able to find proof linking Lex to the gang?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how do you know Lex is involved with them?"

"Smallville, are you defending Lex?"

"No. I'm just saying there's no proof."

"Come on, Clark. Who else could provide the gang with meteor rocks from Smallville and the money to refine it into drugs?"

"Alright, it does make a good argument, but if the police can't find the evidence to arrest Lex, how can you?"

"'We', Smallville. Remember, we're an investigative reporting team."

"Right."

"You and I could find the proof if we looked hard enough. I know we could."

"Superman couldn't find proof," Clark said. Lois looked at Clark questioningly. "What?"

"How did you know Superman couldn't find any proof connecting Lex to the gang?"

"Because you said so."

"No I didn't."

"I just assumed that since you were talking about Superman and Lex that Superman couldn't find the proof."

"Right," Lois said suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that," Clark said.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe me."

"Sorry, but Clark when it comes to Superman you do tend to know a lot and there are a lot of other things that point to you as Superman."

"Like what?"

"Like, the fact that you two look alike, every time you disappear superman shows up, and the biggest clue, your cousin shows up and what a coincidence, so does Superman's cousin."

"Okay, think about what you're saying here. I'm Superman and Linda is Supergirl."

"It's a possibility."

"No, it's not. We're simple people."

"You're simple, you're cousin is not."

"Lois you're wrong. My cousin and I aren't super heros. Don't accuse us of being something we're not."

"You're awfully defensive, Clarky."

"Because I'm sick of you thinking I'm Superman."

"Sorry."

"Thank-you."

"You know, you should take my thinking you're Superman as a compliment. It definitely takes you out of the persona of dorky farmer and reporter."

"Lois."

"Sorry. Have you spoken to Chloe?"

"I spoke to Pete."

"Did he say what time they would be here?"

"No, but he did say that he, Jimmy and Chloe would keep you company tomorrow."

"Thanks," Lois said bluntly.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Surprisingly, no," Lois commented.

"Well it didn't really sound like a genuine thank-you, but it's probably the only thank-you I'll ever get from Lois Lane, so I'll take it. Don't plan anything for Sunday."

"Why?"

"You and I are doing something. Remember?"

"What are we doing?"

"I can't ruin the surprise."

"Will I like this surprise?" Lois drilled.

"I hope."

"What about Linda?"

"She's not going with us."

"What's she going to do?"

"She's going to spend some time with Chloe, Pete, and Jimmy. After all she may be living with Jimmy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Linda and I talked to her parents today, she's going to live in Metropolis from now on."

"You talked to Jimmy?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'd let her move in with him. He has a four bedroom apartment and no roommates."

"Makes sense."

"I'm going to ask him when he gets here."

"Good plan, Smallville."

"Well didn't hear you coming up with anything."

"Because I only found out a second ago."

"That's a good reason."

Chloe and Jimmy arrived at the apartment once they had finished work for the day.

"Pete!" Chloe called.

"I'm ready," Pete said running down the hall with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Great, I'm going to grab my bag from my room and we can head back to Smallville."

"I'm going to grab mine too," Jimmy said.

"Then we'll be off," Chloe commented.

"I can't wait to see my dad," Pete said.

"I having the same feeling. I can't wait to see my dad, and I can't wait for Jimmy to meet my dad," Chloe called loud enough for Jimmy to hear.

"I can wait," Jimmy responded.

"He's really nervous," Chloe said.

"I can tell," Pete said as Jimmy re-entered the room.

"I'll be back in a second, then we can take off," Chloe said running down the hall.

"Relax, man," Pete said trying to calm the now pacing Jimmy.

"Okay, let's go," Chloe said as she came back down the hall.

"Alright here we go," Pete commented as the three left the apartment and headed to the elevator. "So we're stopping at Clark's house first, right?" Pete asked once inside the elevator.

"Yeah, that's right," Chloe said hitting the ground button. "Jimmy and I are going to change our clothes there and then go to dinner with my dad."

"You're finally going to get to meet Clark's mom, Mrs. Kent."

"Another reason to be nervous," Jimmy said, now hyperventilating.

"Why?" Pete asked.

"She's a senator. I've never met a senator before," Jimmy explained.

"Calm, man, calm," Pete said.

"You'll love Clark's mom. We're going to get to meet Clark's cousin, Linda, too. Relax, Jimmy. You're making me nervous," Chloe said.

"At least you've met my parents and got it over with. I've never had to meet somebody's dad before," Jimmy revealed.

"You'll do fine," Chloe reassured.

"If you say so," Jimmy muttered, still uncertain.


	35. Chapter 35 Farm

Chapter 35

"**The Kent Farm"**

"So, this is where you guys are from," Jimmy commented as they passed the 'Welcome To Smallville' sign.

"Yeah, this is 'home sweet home'," Chloe answered.

"Where's the actual town part?" Jimmy asked.

"These are the farms," Pete said.

"I can see that, but didn't you guys say there were shops, restaurants and a school here?"

"There is."

"Where?"

"Further in town. We're just on the outskirts right now," Chloe responded.

"We're actually really close to Clark's house," Pete said. "We'll be there any minute. Chloe and I don't live that far from Clark."

"Great," Jimmy said nervously. "Is it too late to run?"

"You're no going anywhere, just relax," Chloe instructed.

"I'm trying," Jimmy defended.

"Here we are, the 'Kent Farm'," Pete announced as they drove up the driveway.

"What do I say to a senator?" Jimmy asked.

"You'll love Mrs. Kent, just don't think of her as a senator," Chloe offered.

* * *

Clark turned around at the sound of a car pulling up the farm's driveway.

"They're here!" Clark called.

"What's the matter, Clark? Couldn't find a blue or red shirt?" Chloe asked as she emerged from the car and examined her best friend. Clark was wearing a pair of gloves, carrying a bail of hay and he was shirtless.

"I've been working all day," Clark responded.

"Could've fooled me C.K. You don't even look like you've broken a sweat," Jimmy said.

"Well I used to doing farm chores," Clark answered.

"Hey guys!" Lois called running down the front steps.

"Hey cuz," Chloe greeted.

"Smallville, go put a shirt on. We have company," Lois instructed.

"I will when I'm done my farm chores," Clark replied. "I don't want to get a shirt sweaty."

"You and I both know that you never break a sweat doing farm chores, you never have," Lois argued.

"That's not true," Clark answered.

"Smallville, in all the time I've known you, I've never seen you sweat."

"You've seen me sweat before."

"When? It certainly wasn't when we were running from a helicopter and fighting off the army."

"You saw sweat when Gram tried to kill me, or what about the time Abby's mom tried to kill you."

"Wow, two times."

"When I played football."

"Can you come up with any others?"

"Lois, I'm not some alien that doesn't sweat."

Chloe and Pete glanced at each other then at Clark. "Okay, let's break up the bickering," Pete interrupted.

"Yeah, we've missed the sound of you two fighting since you left Metropolis, but enough is enough," Chloe commented.

"Yeah. You two are fighting over how much Clark sweats," Jimmy injected. Pete, Chloe, Lois and Clark turned to Jimmy with looks of disgust on their faces. "What?"

"That sounded extremely gross," Chloe said.

"It's true," Jimmy defended.

"Even so," Chloe smiled.

"Right," Jimmy agreed.

"So, Clark, let's meet this cousin of yours. Where is she?" Pete asked to change the subject.

"She's inside," Clark responded.

"How old is she?" Jimmy asked.

"17," Lois answered.

"Alright, let's go meet her," Pete said.

"Give me a second," Clark said throwing the bail of hay into the back of his truck. He walked to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door. He removed his gloves and threw them onto the seat of the truck and grabbed his t-shirt. He pulled it on over his head and turned back to his friends.

"Finally," Lois commented.

"For someone who doesn't mind kissing and sleeping with me you're sure in an awful hurry for me to put my shirt on," Clark said. Chloe's head snapped in Lois' direction with question written all over her face.

"Bold statement, Clark," Pete said.

"Wow, you've become bolder in a matter of days," Jimmy stated.

"Smallville! We agreed to not bring that up any time soon. We said when the time was right we'd tell them about what happened," Lois gritted her teeth. Chloe, Pete and Jimmy all looked at Lois in shock.

"Are you two together now?" Chloe asked.

"No!" Clark and Lois said in unison.

"See what you and your big mouth have gotten us into, Smallville," Lois raged.

"We're not together, it came out wrong," Clark explained.

"I think it came out right, Clark," Chloe commented.

"No, it didn't. We're not 'sleeping' together. We're just sleeping in the same bed," Clark explained the best he could.

"Oh, that's totally different," Jimmy sarcastically said.

"No, you've got it all wrong," Clark said frustrated.

"I think they've got it alright," Pete teased.

"Not helping, Pete," Clark glared.

"Smallville, fix this," Lois hissed.

"I'm trying," Clark retorted. "A little help from you would be nice."

"Fine, Everyone stop, shut-up and listen! Clark and I are 'not' sleeping together. We're just sharing a bed so Linda can sleep on the couch," Lois said.

"And so I won't have to sleep in the barn," Clark added.

"We don't even use the same blankets," Lois pointed out.

"That makes more sense than 'Lois and Clark'," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, sorry about teasing you," Chloe said.

"Sorry I didn't help. It was just so funny, man," Pete apologized.

A look of realization came across Chloe's face as she looked at Clark and Lois. "Wait a minute," she said suddenly. "Clark, you said kissing too."

"I did," Clark admitted.

"What is going on with you two?" Jimmy asked.

"The kiss was nothing," Clark said.

"It wasn't?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"When I kissed Lois, I was just trying to get her to stop talking and listen to me," Clark said. "You can ask Linda. She was there."

"His plan worked too. He just grabbed me and kissed me when I was in the middle of a sentence. Took the words right out of my mouth," Lois responded.

"Well given how much Lois talks your story is believable," commented Chloe.

Clark laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Linda," he lead the others into the house. "Linda!" He called.

"What are you trying to do, deafen us, Smallville?" Lois asked holding her ears.

"Gosh, Clark did you really have to yell?" Linda asked, hopping down the stairs.

"Sorry," Clark apologized. "I wanted you to meet my friends. This is Chloe Sullivan, Lois' cousin. Her boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen. And last but not the least, my next door neighbor Pete Ross," Clark introduced everyone.

"Hi, I'm Clark's cousin, Linda Lee, but I'm sure Clark and Lois have already told you all that," Linda smiled politely.

"Linda, is my mom around?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, aunt Martha is upstairs," replied Linda.

"Alright, Jimmy. I'll start with a quick tour of the farm, then I'll introduce you to my mom, and you and Chloe can be on your way to your dinner with Gabe Sullivan," smiled Clark.

"While you guys are showing Jimmy around the farm, I'll get ready for dinner with my dad. You want to come help me out Lo'? We haven't had a chance to talk in a while," said Chloe.

"Absolutely, Chlo'," Lois said. "You want to come, Linda?"

"Yeah, you care to join us?" Chloe restated.

"Sure," Linda said following Lois and Chloe upstairs.

"Come on, Jimmy. I'll show you around the farm first, then the house," Clark said. Jimmy and Pete followed Clark out of the house.

Meanwhile Lois and Linda sat in Clark's room waiting for Chloe to return in the outfit she had picked out for lunch with her father. Finally the door opened and Chloe entered the bedroom.

"What do you guys think?" Chloe asked as she spun around for Lois and Linda to see the outfit.

"Nice," Lois said looking at Chloe who wore a dark brown skirt that came to the knee, a white button down blouse with short sleeves, and white high heeled sandals.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Lois asked.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything with it," Chloe responded.

"Oh, yes you are," Lois said then leaned over to Linda and whispered something Chloe couldn't quite make out. Linda and Lois both looked at Chloe and nodded their heads with huge smiles on their faces.

"What?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Linda and I are going to curl your hair."

"Now? I don't have time," Chloe said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, Chlo' you do. Go grab your curling iron and I'll get mine," Lois instructed Linda.

Linda and Lois headed to their bags in the corner, and pulled out their curling irons. Lois quickly plugged them into the outlet beside Clark's bed.

"Are you sure I have to curl my hair, Lois?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, Chloe, it'll look great," Lois said as she started to curl her cousin's hair. Linda followed suit as began to curl some of Chloe's hair. Chloe sighed, there was no point in objecting, Lois was going to do what she wanted anyway. So Chloe sat silently until Lois and Linda stepped back and looked at their finished work.

"You're done?" Chloe asked.

"It looks good, but I can't help but feel that it needs something," Lois said.

"I know what it needs," Linda said skipping over to her shopping bags from the day before. "Here," Linda said pulling out a dark brown headband. She ran to Chloe, put the headband in her hair and readjusted her hair to give it volume. Lois and Linda examined Chloe again.

"Perfect," Lois commented. "It's casual, yet elegant."

"Here, take a look," Linda said passing Chloe a small mirror.

"Wow," Chloe said.

"And you didn't want us to do it," Lois sneered.

"It looks great, thank you," Chloe smiled.

"Chlo', have I ever led you wrong?" Lois asked. Chloe looked at Lois with her eyebrows raised. "Don't answer that," Lois said.

"Anyway… It looks so great, thank you so much you guys," Chloe said again.

"Well we are the best," Lois commented.

"This is true," Linda agreed.

"Right," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Come on let's go see what Jimmy thinks," Lois instructed. The three girls headed downstairs just as the guys came back in.

"Wow," Jimmy said as he saw Chloe coming down the stairs.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled.

"I knew he'd like it," Lois whispered.

"Your hair looks great," Jimmy said.

"The work of Linda and I," Lois said.

"Wow, Lois I didn't know you could do something that other girls do," Jimmy said.

"Real funny, Olsen," Lois glared at Jimmy.

"You look amazing, Chloe. I'm going to look terrible next to you."

"No you're not," Chloe reassured.

"Your dad is going to think I'm not good enough for you," Jimmy said.

"No he's not," Chloe said.

"Jimmy, uncle Gabe is going to love you," Lois said.

"If we're not late for dinner he'll love you even more," Chloe said looking at her watch.

"Right, we've got to get a move on," Jimmy said.

"I'll introduce you to my mom," Clark said. "Mom!" Lois covered her ears. "Can you come down here to meet someone?" Clark yelled. Lois uncovered her ears and hit Clark in the chest. Clark grabbed his chest acting like he was hurt and looked at Lois. "What was that for?" Clark asked.

"What is it with you and the yelling today?" asked Lois.

"Sorry," Clark said.

"You should be, Smallville. What are you trying to do? Burst everyone eardrums?" Lois said.

"Just like a married couple," Chloe commented.

"We are not!" Both Lois and Clark said glaring at Chloe as Martha came down the stairs.

"Clark?" Martha asked.

"Oh, mom, this is Chloe's boyfriend," Clark started.

"Jimmy Olsen," Jimmy introduced himself as he stepped forward to shake Martha's hand.

"The photographer from 'The Daily Planet'?" Martha asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Martha Kent."

"Trust me, I know who you are. It's an honor to meet you, Senator Kent."

"Thank you, but the pleasure is all mine. You really seem like a nice young man. I'm glad you're friends with these four, Chloe's a lucky girl. You truly seem to care about her, if you didn't you wouldn't have come all the way out here to meet her family and friends. Chloe's like a daughter to me, I'm glad to see her with someone like you."

"Thank you. Hopefully Chloe's dad will think so much of me."

"He will, trust me. I've known Gabe Sullivan for years and you seem like everything he would want for his daughter."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jimmy, you should really go get ready. We don't want to keep my dad waiting. Your bag with your clothes are upstairs in Clark's room," Chloe told Jimmy.

"I'll be right back," Jimmy said kissing Chloe's forehead and running to the stairs. "Which room is Clark's?" Jimmy asked looking back at Chloe.

"First door on the right," Clark answered.

"Thanks," Jimmy said running up the stairs.

Chloe let out a deep breath. "Thanks for putting Jimmy's mind at ease, Mrs. Kent," Chloe smiled nervously.

"Are you nervous?" Martha asked.

"Nervous? I'm terrified. This is the first time I've ever been serious enough in a relationship to bring the guy home to meet my dad," Chloe admitted.

"It'll be fine, Chlo'," Lois reassured.

"Chill, Chloe, everything will be okay," Pete smiled.

"With a guy as great as Jimmy, how could your dad not like him?" Clark added.

"Okay, let's get a move on," Jimmy said running down the stairs adjusting his tie.

"You look good," Lois commented on Jimmy's outfit. He wore a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbow, a yellow black pin stripped tie, a grey sweater vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Thanks. Come on, Chloe, this is going to be great," Jimmy said as he ran out the door and to the car.

"Now he's the one who's excited and I'm nervous," Chloe said following Jimmy.

"Bye," Everyone waved.

"See you guys later," Chloe called as she got in the car and her and Jimmy drove off.

"I should probably get over to my place," Pete said grabbing his backpack.

"I'll give you a ride," Clark volunteered.

"Thanks," Pete said.

"Come on," Clark grabbed his keys.

"See you later, Pete," Lois waved.

"Nice meeting you," Linda said.

"You too," Pete winked at Linda. "Good to see you again Mrs. Kent."

"I'll see you later, Pete," Martha said as Clark and Pete left.

* * *

"Man, it's been a long time since we did this," Pete commented as he and Clark drove down the road.

"Since we did what?" Clark asked.

"Since we hung out, just you and me, you know."

"Yeah, I guess it has."

"Man, I missed times like this when I was in Wichita."

"I know what you mean. When you left it seemed like all my friends were girls."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, Clark," Pete said.

"I didn't say it was bad, I'm just saying I didn't have any guys to talk to about girls, and football, and other guy stuff."

"You had, Lois. From what you've told me she's as strong as any man."

"She's strong, yeah, when it comes to fighting military generals and punching me."

"I thought you couldn't feel anything?"

"I can feel it, it just doesn't hurt me. The point is, Lois is just like Chloe and Linda. She loves to do girly things. When you left my friends were Chloe and Lana, then Lois moved here, and now Linda. Jimmy was my first guy friend in awhile. I have had other friends, but they were only around for a little while, like A.C., Bart, Oliver and Victor. Lex and I haven't been friends for a long time now," Clark clarified as he pulled into the 'Ross Farm'. "I'm glad to have you back, even if it is only for a short time. I missed you."

"I missed you too, man." Pete looked out the window. "Well here we are," Pete commented. "You want to come say hey to my dad?"

"Sure," Clark said. Clark and Pete got out of the truck and headed toward the porch of the house.

"Pete!" Mr. Ross said as he ran down the porch to greet his son. "You look great son."

"Thanks, dad. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Clark Kent? I haven't seen you since your fathers funeral. How have you and your mother been doing?"

"We're doing just fine, Mr. Ross."

"You're welcome to stay and have some lunch with Pete and I."

"You know I'd love to, but I really have to be getting back home."

"Back to his mom, his cousin and his girlfriend," Pete commented.

"You have a new girlfriend, Clark?" Mr. Ross asked.

"Not a girlfriend, just a good friend. Anyway, I do have to be going, thanks for the offer though. Maybe some other time," Clark said as he walked around to the driver's side of the truck.

"Thanks for dropping Pete off," Mr. Ross called.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you later, Pete," Clark said as he got into the truck.

"Bye, Clark," Pete called as Clark turned the truck around and left.

"Come on son, tell me all about Wichita."

* * *

Gabe Sullivan stood outside the restaurant waiting for Chloe and Jimmy.

"Dad," Chloe cried as her and Jimmy came up to Gabe on his left.

"Chloe, I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Gabe said as he hugged his daughter.

"Sorry we're late. We got caught up at the 'Kent Farm'," Chloe explained.

"It's okay, honey. I wasn't waiting that long. I actually got caught up at work myself."

Jimmy cleared his throat to reminded Chloe and Gabe of his presence.

"Oh, dad, this is my boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen," Chloe introduced the two.

"I'm Gabe Sullivan," Gabe said shaking Jimmy's hand. "How did you enjoy the trip to Smallville?"

"Longer then I expected," Jimmy responded.

"I thought the exact same thing when we moved out here," Gabe said.

"Where did you move out here from?"

"Metropolis."

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"I worked in Metropolis before I was transferred out here with LuthorCorp."

"What part of Metropolis did you live in?"

"We lived in Midtown, close to 'The Daily Planet'. Chloe's dream was always to work there. We lived on Lincoln Avenue."

"Lois and I both grew up in Metropolis," Chloe added.

"When we moved out here and Lois would come to visit we quickly learned that you can take the girls out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the girls," Gabe commented.

"Dad, I think Lois and I have adjusted quite well," Chloe objected.

"You have sweetheart, you have."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "Shall we go eat?"

"Let's," said Gabe and the three headed into the restaurant.

* * *

The evening flew by, before anyone knew anything it was midnight.

"So, what time are you guys leaving?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, what time do you think we should leave?" Clark answered Lois' question with a question.

"It's not a good idea to ask me. You know I don't want you guys to go."

"Well, how does this sound? We won't leave until you fall asleep," Clark proposed.

"Promise?" Lois asked.

"I promise," Clark said.

"You do realize I can stay up incredibly late, my dad is an army general."

"Yeah, I realize that."

"Well okay, if that's what you want."

"How late are you planning on staying up?" Linda asked.

"You'll see," Lois smiled and headed into the living room.

"Look what you've gotten s into, Clark. She'll never go to sleep," Linda hissed.

"She has to go to sleep sometime, supposing I knock her out," Clark replied. "Come on," Clak said as they followed Lois into the living room.

For the rest of the day the three watched movies until finally Lois fell asleep at 4:30 in the morning.

"Thank goodness," Linda remarked. "I thought she'd never fall asleep."

"Me too," said Clark.

"Let's get going."

"Let me put her in bed," Clark whispered.

"Well, okay as long as you hurry. And don't wake her up," Linda warned.

"Okay," Clark said as he picked Lois up and carried her upstairs. He gently placed Lois on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. "I'll see you when I get back," he whispered to the still sleeping Lois, then he super sped back downstairs to Linda who was waiting for him.

"Ready?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Clark said. The two Kryptonian cousins left for 'The Fortress Of Solitude'.

"_Welcome, Kal-El and Kara," Jor-El said as Clark and Linda entered the Fortress._

"_We have been waiting for you," said Zor-El._

"_It is time for you to complete another stage of your training," Jor-El announced._

"Wait, another stage? I thought you wanted us to come here to complete our training?" Clark questioned.

"_Kal-El, the road is long and you have much to learn. You must go through much more training before you achieve your purpose. The training you will complete today is to help you fulfill your destiny. Then, when you are ready, you will go through more training to help you realize your fate. Then, your final training will prepare you for your greatest battle and help you achieve your purpose. These three traits together will make you the world's greatest beings."_

"So, when will we complete these other trainings?"

"_I cannot say, Kal-El. When you are ready the trainings will progress, all I can say is that you are closer than you may think," Jor-El responded._

"_Let the training commence," Zor-El said as holographic Kryptonian symbols surrounded Clark and Linda._


	36. Chapter 36 Revelations

Chapter 36

"**Revelations"**

Lois awoke at 2:00 the next afternoon. _Strange… How did I get in Clark's bed?_ She thought as she tried to remember how she had gotten there. Then it hit her, she remembered the night, or rather morning before Clark and Linda left. _I must have fallen asleep,_ she concluded. That meant Clark and Linda were definitely long gone. She got out of bed and staggered into the washroom to get a shower. An hour later she came downstairs, clean and fully clothed.

"Late night?" Martha asked as she watched Lois walking around the kitchen trying to fix herself something to eat.

"Extremely late," Lois commented. "Even for me. I tried to stay up all night so Clark and Linda wouldn't leave. Stupid decision. Now I have this terrible headache."

"There's medicine in top of the fridge."

"Great," Lois said grabbing the bottle and taking two pills out.

"Chloe and Pete called," Martha said as Lois got a bottle of water and took the pills. "They want you to call them back."

"As soon as I eat I will," Lois said sitting at the table with her cereal.

"Okay sweetie, whenever you're ready," Martha said as they heard a knock at the door. "Maybe that's one of them now."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Lois replied as Martha headed for the door.

"Lionel," Martha said after opening the door.

"Sorry I didn't stop by yesterday," Lionel apologized.

"It's okay. Come in, Lois is in the kitchen."

"Where's Clark and Linda?"

"They're gone to see their parents."

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Whatever it is you can say in front of Lois."

Lionel shook his head. "It's important and private."

"Okay," Martha said stepping out onto the porch with Lionel and pulling the door shut. "What 

is it?"

"I didn't come by yesterday because I went to Metropolis to try and solve our little Lex situation. I think I have come up with a solution to make him leave Clark and Lois alone."

"What?"

"I found out from an inside source that Lex fears Superman, and Clark is Superman. So if Superman threatens Lex and tells him to leave Clark alone he just might listen."

"How does that work without Lex finding out that Clark is Superman? Lex being Lex will wonder why Superman is helping Clark, because in Lex's world no one helps each other without an ulterior motive."

"I thought of that. It turns out, Lex knows that Superman is in love with Lois. So Superman tells Lex that Lois told him that Lex is bothering her and her friends, so Superman promised her that he'd take care of it for her."

"That could have worked if Lex hadn't already found out what Superman's weakness is."

"How did he find out?"

"I'm sure you heard about the drug bust in Metropolis on the news."

"Lex was there," Lionel concluded. "There goes that plan."

"It was a good plan."

* * *

Lois finished her food, washed her dishes and put them away. She glanced out the window and saw that Lionel and Martha were still talking. She decided to call Chloe. Just as she picked up the phone there was a knock on the back door. She laid the phone down again and went to answer the door. She pulled the door open quickly.

"Pete."

"Hey, Lo'."

"Lo'?" Lois asked.

"Well, I thought it sounded okay."

Lois laughed. "Come in. I was just about to call Chloe and Jimmy."

"Yeah? Maybe the four of us could go up to the lake," Pete suggested as he and Lois walked back into the kitchen.

"Maybe," Lois said as she picked up the phone again.

"Is that Mr. Luthor out there with Mrs. Kent?" Pete asked.

"Yeah he had to talk to her about something important."

"I see."

"Hello? Is Chloe there, uncle Gabe?" Lois asked on the phone.

"Thanks," Lois said.

"Hey, Chlo'."

"Yeah, Mrs. Kent said you called."

"Pete just got here."

"Do you want to go to the lake?"

"Okay, we'll see you and Jimmy then," Lois hung up the phone and looked back at Pete. "Chloe and Jimmy will be here in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Great."

* * *

"_Kal-El, you are Kara's protector now. Her only family as she is yours. You have a responsibility to fulfill," Jor-El said._

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"_You must memorize this person's face."_

"Who is it?" Clark asked as he started to see a distorted face.

"_This is Kara's soulmate. It is up to you to ensure that they find their way to each other. Make sure she doesn't make a mistake along the way. As it turns out you have already met this man. We are counting on you," Jor-El said as the image of Linda's soulmate became clear to Clark._

"Really?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"_Yes, it is this man."_

"I never would have thought of him," Clark said.

"_That is why we chose to reveal him to you now, my son. You have known this man for a while _

_as a friend and you would have never considered him as a suitor for your cousin."_

"You can say that again," Clark said.

"_We knew if you met him before Kara then you would never consider him as Kara's soulmate, but he was essential in your destiny and your meeting Kara. We had to allow you to meet him when you did."_

"I understand, Jor-El," Clark said.

"_Good."_

* * *

Chloe, Jimmy, Lois and Pete arrived at the lake around 3:30.

"This is an awesome place. There's nothing like this in Metropolis," Jimmy commented as he glanced around at the beach and dock.

"It's been a long time since I was last here," Pete commented. "Chloe, Lana, Clark and I used to come here all the time. It's a great place to scout out some girls."

"Pete!" Chloe said disgusted. "You have a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't look for girls here now. I was younger then, and alone. I love my girl," Pete said.

"Cute," Lois commented. "But deep down all guys have that inner pig that can't help but look at other girls."

"All guys, but Clark Kent that is," Chloe piped up. "Clark only has eyes for one woman, and that's you, Lois."

"Ha, yeah right."

"It's true. He talks to girls, but he doesn't look at them the way he looks at you. Not even Lana. Clark's not like other men, Lois."

"Maybe Clark's the exception," Lois said.

"I disagree," Jimmy spoke up suddenly.

"Me too," agreed Pete.

"I think love changes a man," Jimmy said. "If I was here a few months ago, I probably would have looked at every girl that walked by, but since I've been with Chloe no one's more beautiful to me."

"Jimmy, that's so sweet," Chloe said kissing her boyfriend.

"Take that somewhere else, it's depressing," Lois commented.

"Why? Because you miss Clark?" Chloe teased.

"Why would I miss Clark?"

"Because you two have spent practically every minute together for the past year," Chloe explained.

"So?"

"You like him," Chloe teased again.

"Chloe, don't start," Lois warned.

"Anyway, I cannot wait until Saturday," Pete said to avoid a fight between Lois and Chloe. "The carnival is going to be awesome, and my girlfriend gets here Saturday. It's like the perfect day."

"You miss her a lot don't you," Jimmy said.

"Yeah."

"Every time we came home this week you were on the phone with her," said Jimmy.

"I love her man," Pete defended. "You should know how that feels."

"I do," Jimmy said wrapping his arm around Chloe.

"Great, we've got a whole love fest going on here, and I'm the only one who hasn't caught the love fever" Lois whispered.

"You have so," Pete, Chloe and Jimmy all said in unison.

* * *

"_Kara, you must be wise. You are dealing with the heart. Kal-El needs your guidance and encouragement. Do not embarrass him," Zor-El said to his daughter._

"Father, I don't mean to embarrass him. He just gets so weird when it comes to love and Lois."

"_Because the heart knows more then the mind. He fails to realize that she is his soulmate. You must help him realize her importance. You two were meant to help each other and guide each other. You rely on each other. You are family. His soulmate is your sister, and your soulmate is Kal-El's brother. You have a great responsibility to this earth, my child and you must fulfill it. The only way you can do that is with the help of Kal-El and the two we have selected as your _

_soulmates. You will meet others along the way who will give you strength and encouragement. You and Kal-El owe this planet and the people of this planet everything. They have been good to you and Kal-El, now it is your duties to protect them."_

"I understand that, father."

"_I know you do. That's why I have so much faith and trust in you. You have made your mother and I proud. You and Kal-El, have been excellent representatives of your home planet Krypton. And now you must be representatives of Earth. You are symbols of good."_

"What if we fail?"

"_I know you will not."_

* * *

"How do I convince Superman to help me?" Lex pondered. "He's all I need for total domination. Can you imagine what I could do with him on my side, and all I need are these little green meteor rocks to control him."

"The newspapers are right, when you become obsessed with something, you really become obsessed," Otis said.

"Otis you better watch how you talk to me or I'll become obsessed with your unemployment."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

"Good. Now what can I do to get Superman to help me?"

"Why don't you do something involving Lois Lane. We already know he's in love with her," suggested Otis.

"Not a bad idea," Lex said. "All I have to do is lure Superman to me using Lois, then use one of these little meteor rocks. Just one is enough to kill him."

"You're a genius Mr. Luthor."

"I know I am. Call Richard White. We have some more planning to do before Clark's secret is revealed."

* * *

"So, what did uncle Gabe think of Jimmy?" Lois asked as her and Chloe lay on the beach in the hot summer sun while Pete and Jimmy swam in the lake.

"He liked him. He told me he thought he was a sincere and intelligent young man."

"That's great," Lois smiled.

"I've never been more happy," Chloe said. "There's no more stress about meeting each other's family and our parents not liking us. It's amazing."

"I'm happy for you Chlo'. No one deserves to be happy more than you, especially with all the crap you've gone through in your life."

"Thanks cuz."

"Do you think we should go yet? We've been here for two and half hours," Lois commented.

"Yeah, we should get the guys and head back into town. We could go see a movie tonight. There's a double feature at 'The Talon' starting at 7:30."

"Sounds good," Lois nodded.

"Here come the guys."

"Hey ladies," Pete greeted.

"You want to go?" Jimmy asked. "We've been here for a while."

"Sure," Lois said. "We were actually just getting ready."

"So we were thinking we could all go to the double feature at 'The Talon' tonight," Chloe told the guys the plan.

"Yeah," Pete agreed. "Aren't they playing 'The Wizzard Of Ozz' and 'Gone With The Wind'?"

"You got it," Chloe smiled.

"Should be fun," Jimmy said. "Especially with old films."

"You and your black and white movies," Chloe commented.

"They just don't make them like they used to," Jimmy replied.

"Come on, let's get back to the farm and get ready," Lois said.

* * *

"Miss Lang, you need to get out," Ted said to Lana, who had monopolized her time with work.

"Ted, what do you know."

"I know that you've been working since you went to the 'Kent Farm' yesterday morning. Obviously things didn't go the way you had planned, and now you've surrounded yourself in 

work to avoid the truth and keep your mind off of what happened. So, instead of driving yourself crazy doing pointless work, why don't you go see a movie tonight? There's a double feature at 'The Talon'."

"You want me to go alone?"

"I'll go with you, if you want. After all, I am your bodyguard. How does that sound?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. It'll be fun. You'll have a blast."

"Okay. Maybe… I don't know."

"It'll take your mind off of everything."

"You don't give up do you?"

"Not until you say yes."

"Fine."

"Great, it starts at 7:30."

* * *

"Does anybody know that you're here?"

"No. No one knows anything."

"Are you sure? Nobody followed you?" Lex asked looking through the window.

Richard pushed his hands back through his thick brown hair, which was almost the same length as Clark's, maybe a little longer, and rolled his light blue eyes. "Must we go through this every time I come here?"

"Just answer me," Lex snapped.

"No. Nobody saw me, no one followed me, I told no one where I was going."

"Good. I have some news that you may or may not know."

"What's that?"

"According to my sources in Smallville, Lois has been alone all day. Clark is nowhere to be found. She has spent the day with Chloe, Jimmy and Pete, and according to my source, it seemed like they were trying to cheer her up or keep her preoccupied."

"I should go, be there for her. Maybe Clark broke up with her."

"Are you crazy?"

"What? Isn't that why you're telling me this? So I can act on it?"

"No, I'm telling you this so you can use it to your advantage later. If you go there now, Lois will know that someone has been watching hr and Clark."

"Won't she know that somebody's been watching her if I use to my advantage anyway, whether it's today, tomorrow or Saturday?"

"Tell her Chloe told you."

"You think she'll buy that?"

"You're a clever man, you'll come up with a story I'm sure."

"Lex, I hate having to lie."

"Then why are you interested in journalism?"

"Journalism is reporting the truth."

"Oh, really?"

"Look, I'm lying to uncle Perry, I've never done that before, and now I'm going to have to lie to Lois?"

"Either you want her or you don't. If you want her lie to her, if not step aside and let Clark have her."

"Is that how you got Lana? By lying?"

"You leave Lana out of this," Lex warned and turned his back to Richard.

"You like to dish out advice, but you don't like to hear the truth about yourself and your deceit."

Lex spun around and punched Richard in the face, leaving Richard staring at Lex in shock. "I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me," Lex apologized when he realized what he had done.

"You better be if you want me to help you and not press charges. If you ever touch me again, I'll go to the police with everything I know. I've heard and seen enough in my time here to put you away for life," Richard threatened.

"And compromise yourself? Are you forgetting that it was you who drove Otis and I to Warehouse 51 the other night. You knew why we were going there and you still brought us there. You're an accomplice," Lex said trapping Richard. "If you know what's good for you, you won't do anything."

"Fine," Richard gave in.

* * *

"Jor-El, before we go any further with the training I have a question for you about something from Krypton."

"_What is it, my son?"_

"Linda and I found something. It's a type of Kryptonite," Clark said pulling the rock from his pocket. "It looks like a jewel."

"_You are correct, Kal-El. It appears to be a jewel shape because that's exactly what it is. It is called jewel kryptonite. It has a different effect than the other types of Kryptonite you have encountered."_

"What does it do?"

"_It increases a person's physical strength."_

"A 'person's'?"

"_Yes. The person does not have to be from Krypton for this to work. It will have the same effect on all who hold it."_

"Really?" Clark said looking at the jewel kryptonite in his hand. He turned the kryptonite in his hand a few times as he processed the information his father had just given him.

* * *

Lois answered the knock at the front door of the Kent's. "Hey," she said as she saw Pete. Chloe and Jimmy were sitting in the car waiting.

"You ready to go?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," Lois said grabbing her jacket.

"Let's go," Pete said. Lois followed Pete to the car and climbed into the backseat with Pete.

"Hey, cuz," Chloe greeted.

"Hey," Lois smiled in return.

"Let's go man," Pete said to Jimmy who started the car and began to backup.


	37. Chapter 37 Transparent

Chapter 37

"**True Colors"**

After the movies had ended, Lois, Chloe, Pete and Jimmy, decided to hang out at 'The Talon' and have some coffee to kill some time. They walked out of the theatre talking and laughing, the day had done wonders. Lois barely missed Clark and Linda now. Chloe suddenly noticed the expression on Lois' face change. She glanced in the direction Lois was looking to see Lana approaching them, her bodyguard Ted close behind.

"Hey, Pete, welcome home," Lana spoke.

"Thanks," Pete smiled.

"How are you doing Chloe?"

"I'm good, Lana," Chloe responded.

"Jimmy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Lois," Lana sneered.

"Lana," Lois responded as calm as she could.

"Looks like Clark finally wised up," snickered Lana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lois challenged.

"It means Clark finally realized he doesn't want gutter trash like you," Lana replied with an evil smile. Chloe watched, frightened of what Lois would do to Lana if allowed the opportunity.

"You know what, Lana-" Lois started, her voice filled with anger.

"Lois! Just walk away," Chloe intervened, pushing her cousin back from Lana. Lois' knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists tighter and tighter.

"No," Lois pulled out of Chloe's grip and walked back up to Lana refusing to back down from this challenge. She crossed her arms to prevent herself from hurting Lana. "You know what, Lana, you're the one who's 'gutter trash'."

"Oh, man," Pete said watching Lois.

"You think you've made something of yourself just because you've crawled into bed with the 'rich rat', Lex Luthor. You're nothing but a lying, backstabber. You hurt Clark countless times, you betrayed his friendship, and then you have the nerve to come back and try to use him to benefit yourself. You are so lucky that he's gone with his cousin to see his parents, because if he could see you and your true colors right now he would be so disappointed. He tries so hard to see the good in you. He wants to be your friend and believe in you, but that can never happen."

"So what?"

"'So what'? Clark doesn't deserve that, Lana! If you ever truly loved him, then you would have the decency to leave him alone and let him move on with his life, like he's been trying to do since you left, but you keep trying to use him like a yo-yo," Lois said leaving Lana speechless.

"Go, Lois," Jimmy commented as he, Pete, Ted and Chloe all watched Lois and Lana in astonishment.

"I'm going to leave with my friends now, Lana, because honestly, the sight of you is making me sick," Lois said turning to her friends and walking away with them following close behind.

"That was intense," Chloe commented once outside 'The talon'.

"That was awesome!" Pete shouted. "I've been waiting for someone to tell Lana off since I found out she left Clark for Lex. I mean, Clark's my best friend and he didn't deserve what she did to him. I always thought it would be Chloe who set Lana in her place, but it was so much better coming from you. Even better than I imagined. Did you see her face? Pure shock," Pete laughed.

"I honestly thought you were going to punch her," Jimmy commented.

"I have more self-control then that," Lois replied.

"Could have fooled me," Chloe mumbled.

"What was that?" Lois demanded.

"Nothing," defended Chloe.

"That was amazing," Pete said.

"Yeah it was, but Clark's reaction is going to be terrible. He'll be furious when he finds out, and Lana will definitely play this for all it's worth," Lois commented.

"Lois, you did a good job in there. I expected you to hit her, but you didn't. You kept your cool and I'm proud of you," Chloe smiled.

"At least someone is. Clark isn't going to be so proud of me."

"So what?" Jimmy asked.

"He'll scrutinize me, and act like I'm a child who can't their temper."

"We all saw what happened in there. And in my opinion, you did nothing wrong," Jimmy reassured.

"Yeah, that's right," Pete agreed.

"Lana got what she deserved," said Chloe.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Lois smiled.

"Lois, you did what everyone else wanted to do. The problem is everyone else is afraid of Lex," Jimmy said.

"I'm not worried about Lex, I just don't want to let Clark down."

"Don't worry about Clark. I'll tell him what happened," Pete reassured.

"Thanks," Lois smiled.

"No problem," Pete smiled in return.

* * *

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Pete said as him, Chloe and Jimmy were leaving the Kent house.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lois responded.

"At least Clark and Linda will get home tonight, so we can all go do something tomorrow before Chloe, Pete and I head back to Metropolis," said Jimmy.

"Yeah. If you want we can show you where the carnival and ball are going to be," suggested Lois.

"Yeah. That'd be great," Jimmy answered.

"Maybe, if there's time we could go horseback riding tomorrow," Pete commented.

"That would be fun, you want to go horseback riding Jimmy?" Chloe asked.

"I've never gone horseback riding before, but it sounds like fun. I've always wanted to try it, it looks like it would be fun, especially from the old black and white westerns I've watched," Jimmy said.

"Black and white westerns? You're such a nerd, Jimmy," Chloe commented.

"Horseback riding isn't hard at all, Jimmy," Lois commented. "It real easy once you get the hang of it."

"I bet Linda would like it too. She seems to love the animals around the farm, especially the horses. I wonder if she's ever gone horseback riding before?" Chloe said.

"I don't know," Lois said.

"Well ask her tomorrow. Simple solution," Pete commented. "Anyway we should head out. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Lois waved as her friends left. Once Pete, Jimmy and Chloe were gone Lois headed back into the Kent's house.

"How were the movies?" Martha asked.

"Good, but we ran into Lana and her bodyguard."

"Lana?" Asked Martha concerned.

"Yeah. She and I got into a fight," Lois said calmly as she grabbed a pillow and blanket from the pantry.

"Oh?" Martha asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"It was nothing big," Lois stated as she turned and kicked the pantry door shut with her left foot because her hands were both occupied.

"As long as it was nothing big. I found some rides to rent for the carnival," Martha said as she watched Lois walk around the kitchen looking for something.

"What kind of rides," Lois asked as she opened the cupboards.

"A Ferris Wheel, a ride called The Scrambler, The Tilt-A-Whirl, A Merry-Go-Around, and some others. I also found some games and a dunk tank."

"Great. Thank you so much, Mrs. Kent. I really appreciate that," Lois said.

"It was no trouble, Lois, Lionel gave me all the numbers to call."

"Remind me to thank him tomorrow."

"I will. What are you doing?" Martha finally asked.

"I'm going to wait out on the porch for Clark and Linda to get home," Lois replied.

"They won't be back until much later," Martha responded.

"I know."

"Do you want me to sit with you for awhile?"

"Sure, if you want to. It'd be great to have some company for a while."

"Okay, sweetie. Let me get a jacket and I'll be right out."

"Sure. I'm going to run upstairs and grab one of Clark's sweatshirts."

"Alright. I'll be right here."

Lois jogged up the stairs and into Clark's room. She opened the closet and grabbed a black, zip-up hoodie. She closed the closet door and noticed a picture she remembered Chloe taking, but she had never noticed it in Clark's bedroom before. The picture was of Clark and Lois, both were laughing and surrounded by unpacked boxes. Clark was laying in the floor of their apartment and Lois was laying on his chest. Lois suddenly found herself remembering that day. Chloe had been taking pictures of them moving into their new place, Clark had tripped over an unpacked box and fallen on the floor. Lois, as usual, had been mocking him when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down onto the floor with him, and Chloe just happened to snap the shot while everyone was laughing. Lois smiled as she recalled that day. The picture made her realize that the times in her life that she had the most vivid memories of or the times she had truly experience joy had been when she was with Clark. He made her happy and a better person. When she was with him she felt more sure of herself. How could she not feel the way she felt? She truly was falling for Clark Kent.

"Lois, is everything okay?" Martha called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, Mrs. Kent. Everything's fine. I'm coming," Lois said pulling the sweatshirt on and running downstairs. "I'm all set," She commented. The two women headed out onto the back porch of the Kent house.

* * *

"_You are now ready to use the knowledge you possess as a Kryptonians to fulfill your destiny," said Jor-El._

"_We have put much faith in you," Zor-El added._

"_You two have been called and chosen to be protectors of these people," Lara explained._

"_We trust you will do whatever you can to protect them from their worst enemy, themselves." said Allura._

"_They are a weak race, yet they hold great power, if only they could learn to control and use that power. They have a great capacity for good, that is why we have sent them you. Two of Krypton's last survivors," Zor-El told Clark and Linda. "Do you understand your destiny?"_

"Yes," Clark and Linda said simultaneously.

"_Then we send you on your way," Zor-El said._

"_Good luck. This fate now lies on your shoulders. Do not let them down," Jor-El warned._

"We won't," Linda said.

"_You may leave now. We are here for guidance if you need us," Jor-El said finally._

"_Clark."_

"Dad?" Clark turned to see his father.

"_Hi, son," Jonathan said._

"Dad, this is my cousin, Linda."

"_I know who she is, Clark. We met the first time she came to the fortress as Kara."_

"You didn't tell me you knew my father," Clark said looking to Linda.

"It wasn't important," Linda said.

"_Son, it doesn't matter how she met me. All that matters now is your destiny. I have great faith in you, Clark. I always knew your destiny was far bigger then you ever dreamed. I've always been proud of you, but now your destiny is in your control. Now you have to go make me even prouder, Clark."_

"I will," Clark said.

"_Goodbye, son."_

"Bye, dad," Clark smiled then turned back to Linda.

"Ready?" Linda asked.

"Let's go," Clark said and the two left the fortress to return to Smallville.

* * *

Clark and Linda entered the Kent farm house at 5:00 a.m.

"I'm going to go to bed," Linda yawned.

"Hey, what happened to all that talk on the way home, 'I'm a Kryptonian, I don't get tired'?" Clark quoted his cousin.

"I lied," Linda said.

"Well, there goes what we stand for, 'Truth, Justice and the American Way'."

"I still stand for all that, but I need my sleep like any other person. You can't run on solar power forever."

"Okay, you go rest."

"Thank you, Clark. Goodnight… Or morning, whichever," Linda said as she headed to the closet and retrieved a pillow and blanket then headed to the couch.

"I'll see you in a little while," Clark answered as he headed upstairs to rest for a while. The training he had received with Linda had beaten them both out. Clark quietly entered his room so he wouldn't wake Lois but was surprised to find his bed empty. _Where is she? Did she decide to spend the night at Pete or Chloe's house? _Clark wondered. Finally he decided to go ask his mother where Lois was. He quickly crossed the hall to his mother's bedroom and crept in the room silently. He hated to wake her, especially when she looked so peaceful. This was one of those times he wished he had one more power, telepathy. Finally he decided he had too wake her, he needed to know where Lois was. "Mom," Clark whispered as he nudged his mother gently.

"Clark?" Martha asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, it's me mom. I just got home."

"What time is it?"

"5:00. Mom, where's Lois?"

"Did you check your bed?"

"Yeah, she's not there."

"Then she must have fallen asleep on the back porch."

"The back porch? What's she doing out there?" Clark asked.

"She wanted to wait out there for you to get home. I stayed with her for a few hours then came to bed. She said she'd be in shortly."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll go get her and you go back to sleep," Clark said kissing his mother's forehead then heading to the door.

"Goodnight, Clark. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Goodnight," Clark said shutting the door quietly behind himself. He headed back downstairs stopping outside the living room to see if Linda was still awake, but she was sound asleep on the couch. Clark quickly exited the house through the back door. There was Lois, just like his mother had said she would be, sound asleep, her legs covered by a blanket and her head resting on a small blue pillow. "Sleeping beauty," Clark commented as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and pushed a piece of hair back from her face.

Lois moved when Clark's hand touched her face. "Clark," she whispered. Clark wondered if he had woken her up, but was relieved to find she was still asleep. He looked at her as she slept. It brought a smile to his face to see how peaceful and relaxed she looked. Finally he picked her up, cradling her in his arms for a moment as he watched her sleep. He was surprised when she cuddled into his chest. He carried her into the house and upstairs into his room. He placed her on his bed then headed out to the linen closet where he grabbed a blanket and pillow for himself. He returned to his room where he set up a bed for himself on the floor. He leaned down to Lois' side and kissed her gently on the forehead then took a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her with it. Just as he turned to leave her he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Clark?" She whispered as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"How was your visit with your family?"

"Good. Better then expected," Clark said as he sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep on the floor," Clark said pointing to the bed he had made for himself.

"Why?" Lois asked looking at Clark like he was crazy. "There's plenty of room for you here on the bed. I don't take up that much room."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I'm awake now so climb in."

"I'll stay here."

"Why would you do that? Chloe, Pete and Jimmy already know we share a bed and so does your mom and Linda. We've shared a bed before, it's no big deal. Are you afraid I'm going to bite you or something?"

"No."

"Then get up here."

"That's okay. I'll stay here on the floor."

"Smallville, you sleep on that floor and I'll get down there with you."

"Fine, I'll get in the bed."

"Good boy, Clarky. I know you'd see things my way."

"Like I had a choice."

"Be quiet and go to sleep, Clarky."

"I'm not a dog."

"Quiet, Smallville."

"Sure, you're all nice until you get me into bed with you."

"Don't ever make a comment like that again," Lois said looking at Clark with disgust.

"It sounded different in my mind."

"I'm sure it did. You probably had me pictured baked in your mind too."

"Lois!"

"You're a guy, Smallville. It's okay, I get that. Picturing girls naked is what guys do, especially if they're sleeping in the same bed as a girl."

"Lois! Just stop!"

"Sorry. Didn't realize you were so touchy. So, what's this big surprise you were talking about yesterday anyway?"

"I'm not going to slip up that easy."

"I thought all that uncomfortable 'picturing me naked talk' would distract you enough to make you tell me the surprise. Not that you would picture me naked."

"No. I don't really need to picture much anyway."

"Look who's talking, you and Clark Jr. were hanging out in a cornfield."

"What?!"

"Never mind. Just tell me what the surprise is."

"Lois, you'll just have to wait and see. I know the reporter in you wants to know, but you thank me for not telling you later. You'll find out very soon what it is, but for now we sleep."

"Fine," Lois gave in.

"Sweet dreams, Lois," Clark whispered.

"You too, Clark." Lois answered.


	38. Chapter 38 Truth

Chapter 38

"**The Truth"**

"Lex, there's a Carl Thompson on the phone wanting to talk to you," Otis announced.

"I'll take it in here, in private," Lex told Otis.

"Alright," Otis said. "Line 1," the Otis left the room.

"Hello?" Lex said answering the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Thompson, I'm glad you called back."

"Well, I need to buy a transport truck," Lex said.

"It's none of your business what I need a transport truck for. All you need to know is that I need a truck, preferably an eighteen wheeled truck, and I needed it yesterday."

"Perfect. I'll send one of my men over to pick the truck up. Nice doing business with you," Lex said then hung up the phone.

"An eighteen wheeled truck? What do you need that for, Lex?" Richard asked as he entered Lex's office.

"I'm simply transporting something between here and Smallville. Who let you in here?" Lex asked.

"No one. I just walked in."

"Security didn't stop you?"

"No."

"Then clearly it's time to rethink my security team. What do you want?"

"I've been doing some research."

"Research? On what exactly?"

"Well you, Lex."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well, let's just say I was curious as to what you do to people who double cross you. I looked for some former employees of yours."

"And?"

"Well, Lex, there's no former employees to found. They've simply disappeared along with most of their families. That got me thinking. What do you do them, Lex?"

"Trust me, if you don't want to disappear, you'll never ask that question again. Just leave everything up to me, ask no questions about former employees or my business dealings and you won't ever have to find out what happens to people who betray my trust." Richard looked at Lex. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Lex answered the phone breaking eye contact with Richard. As Lex looked away Richard quickly reached into his pocket and stopped the recording device he had in his pocket recording his conversation with Lex.

"What happened with Lana and Lois?" Lex asked suddenly gaining Richard's attention again.

"Is Lana there?" Lex asked.

"Is she upset?"

"Okay, I trust you."

"Right."

"What is Lana up to?"

"I told her to stir some trouble up between Clark and Lois, not get into a fight."

"Yes. I want to talk to her. Put her on the phone. Lana, what were you thinking?"

"I see."

"No, I'm not angry. Actually this may be a good thing."

"When Clark finds out that you and Lois got into a fight he'll be angry with Lois. You know how he trusts you. Just tell him Lois started the fight, with the way that girl sticks her nose in other peoples business, it's believable. Cry if you have to, do anything to make him believe you. If Clark thinks the fight was all Lois' fault they will fight with each other. It's divide and conquer."

"As long as Lois and Clark are divided they'll be easier to attack on Saturday."

"Do whatever it takes. I'll see you on Monday."

"I love you, bye." Lex hung up the phone and looked back to Richard. "You're still here?"

"Is Lois okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't she be okay?"

"Because her and Lana had a fight. She's probably upset."

"You obviously don't know Lois Lane."

"What do you mean? She's a woman, I know women."

"Not her. She's nothing like other women. Lois Lane is like a little ticking time bomb. Someone makes her angry, she blows up. In all honesty, Lana is lucky she wasn't hurt, Lois wouldn't hesitate to have a fist fight with someone. I'm surprised she and Lana didn't fight like that. I've seen Lois take down armed soldiers."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe if I took up some boxing and some extreme sports Lois would like me."

"Oh yeah. That will make her want you," Lex said sarcastically.

"If not that, then what does she see in Clark Kent?"

"I can't tell you what she sees in him. He has a lot of qualities that are rare."

"Like what? What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, Clark has always cared about others more than himself. Something you don't have."

"Okay one thing. That's it."

"He does things for others instead of himself."

"Two things."

"Do you want me to go on, because we could be here for a while. Clark Kent is a rare breed."

* * *

Chloe walked down the hallway to the smell of a home cooked breakfast. She headed into the kitchen where she saw Jimmy cooking. Jimmy turned when he heard someone approach.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted.

"Something smells good," Chloe commented.

"Pancakes," Jimmy answered. "I just can't guarantee they'll taste as good as they smell," Jimmy said.

"I'm sure they'll taste great," Chloe said as she approached Jimmy, put her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks," Jimmy smile. "Go sit down, the pancakes are just about ready. Do you think your dad will want any? I made some for him too."

"Yeah, Jimmy that's sweet. I'll go get him," Chloe said, then she ran down the hall calling. "Dad, come have some breakfast. Jimmy made pancakes."

* * *

Clark, Lois, Linda and Martha sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Clark said, getting up and heading to the front door.

"Hey," Pete said when he saw Clark.

"Pete. You're here early," Clark commented.

"Yeah, well I woke up early this morning and thought I'd come over. I expected you to be outside doing chores."

"Not on Sundays."

"Right. It's Sunday. I forgot about that. What time did you get back home last night?"

"Around 5:00. It really wasn't last night. It was this morning."

"So you didn't get much sleep?"

"I don't need sleep, you know that, Pete."

"Yeah. Is Lois up yet?"

"Lois?"

"Yeah. I told her last night I'd be by this morning."

"Pete?" Lois asked as she came from the kitchen.

"Hey," Pete said, giving Lois a hug when she came to the door.

"What's going on?" Clark asked, feeing his jaw tighten in jealousy.

"Nothing," Pete shrugged.

"I just need to talk to him," Lois smiled.

"You can't talk to me?" Clark asked.

"You're not my boyfriend, Smallville."

"Pete is?"

"What?" Lois asked.

"Clark, relax, man," Pete said.

"What's wrong with you, Smallville? I'm just going to talk to a friend. Come on, Pete. We can talk in the barn," Lois said looking at Clerk strangely.

"Yeah. Clark, man, you're acting really weird," Pete commented.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry," Clark apologized.

"it's fine."

"Come on," Lois said dragging Pete toward the barn. Clark headed back into the kitchen to rejoin Linda and Martha.

"Who was that?" Martha asked as Clark sat down.

"Pete."

"Where's Lois?" Linda asked.

"She wanted to talk to Pete about something, but wouldn't tell me what. Do either of you know what's going on, specifically you mom, since Linda was with me and you were here yesterday with Lois and Pete."

"Clark, I do know what they're talking about, but it's not for me to tell you. It's something Lois has to tell you on her own."

"Is it that bad?" Clark asked.

"Why do you assume it's bad? Do you have any respect for Lois, or do you just assume she can't do anything without getting into trouble?"

"Mom, I respect Lois. But when I can see that she's hiding something, I worry. I don't want her to get into trouble. And if she's in trouble I can get her out of it, if she'd just tell me. It's frustrating knowing she's hiding something from me. I thought we were being honest and now she's keeping secrets with Pete. All I'd have to do is listen and I'd know what's wrong and I could try to fix it."

"Honest, Clark?" Linda asked in shock. "You hide your feelings from her, even though you know you're destined to be together."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Clark, sweetheart, just relax. She will tell you everything soon. She's just afraid," Martha said.

"Afraid? Of what? Mom, does she think I'll be mad at her?"

"Clark, I can't say anything."

"This is so frustrating," Clark said jumping up from the table and pacing. "She shouldn't be afraid to talk to me. Not after everything that's happened the past two years."

"Clark you trust her don't you?"

"Of course I do, but if she can't trust me-"

"Clark, she trusts you. Why do you think she's consulting your best friend?"

"Consulting?"

"You have trust issues don't you?" Linda commented.

"Well when your ex-girlfriend is Lana Lang, your former best friend is Lex Luthor and your father is Jor-El you have trust issues."

"True. My father isn't much better than uncle Jor-El."

"How did your training go anyway?" Martha asked to take Clark's mind off Lois and Pete.

"Good," Clark admitted. "It's much easier now that I have Linda."

"Yeah, it's almost enjoyable now. Although I do enjoy seeing my father and mother. And it was nice to see uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara. I got to meet uncle Jonathan."

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Linda smiled. "I love him. He's great. I wish he were still alive, I know I could have learned a lot from him."

"I'm sure he would have loved to teach you. But in time Clark will teach you everything he ever learned from Jonathan."

"I will do my best," Clark smiled. "Dad loved Linda."

"How could he not," Martha asked.

"Father and Mother told me that they chose this time for me to join, Clark. We are destined to save the world."

"I don't doubt that," Martha commented. "Jonathan and I always knew Clark had a great destiny."

"He does. I'm glad father and mother chose him to take care of me."

"You call your parents father and mother?" Martha asked.

"Well, I grew up with them."

"I never really thought about it before, but you did. What were your parents like?" Martha asked.

"My parents were firm but loving. My father was a scientist like his brother. My mother worked by his side. I loved them very much. They taught me everything they could about Krypton and uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara. They told me about mine and Kal-El's grandfather. And what they knew of Kal-El and earth, although some of what they told me I've learned to be different. They told made sure I knew I would come to earth one day and meet my cousin and that I would have a family here," Linda recalled.

* * *

"How am I supposed to tell Clark that I got into fight with his ex-girlfriend last night while he was out of town."

"I don't know how Clark will react, probably not good, but at least you didn't hurt Lana, and I'm here and so are Chloe and Jimmy to back you up," Pete reassured.

"What time did Chloe and Jimmy say they'd be here?"

"9:30."

"What time is it now?"

"9:15."

"Good. Clark's probably wondering what's going on right now. Knowing him he's thinking the worst. He probably thinks I don't trust him."

"Relax. At least Clark will finally know how dishonest and disloyal Lana is."

"I guess. But I'm still nervous."

"Hey," Chloe said as her and jimmy entered the barn.

"Hey, you're early," Lois said hugging her cousin. "Thanks for backing me up."

"I'll always back you up, Lois." Chloe smiled.

"You're early," Pete commented.

"Well we figured it was only a matter of time before Lana called trying to make Lois look bad," Jimmy explained.

"Good thinking," Lois agreed.

"Let's go get this over with," Chloe said.

"I hope Clark doesn't kill me or hate me after this."

"He won't." Pete reassured.

"Don't worry, we're all here for you." Jimmy said.

* * *

"I have to call Clark. He should be home by now. Hopefully Lois hasn't told him about our fight last night."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Lex told me to use this to our advantage, make Clark turn on Lois."

"And then what?" Ted asked.

"Mr. Tyler, considering your position, you sure do have interesting viewpoints of everything Lex and I do."

"Miss land, just because I work for Lex as a living does not mean I agree with all his motives. I need to pay my bills somehow and I'm only trained to work in security. Since I live in Metropolis the only security job I could find was with the Luthor security team. If I had my way I'd be working in a museum or for 'The Daily Planet' right now, but I'm not. The only things I really like about working for Lex Luthor is the fact that he pays more money for security than any other security job in metropolis, I like the few friends I've made while working at this job and I have enjoyed working with you Miss Lang. But now that you know that I don't like working for Lex it's going to get back to him and I'll lose my job, right?"

"No. I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I actually enjoy having you around."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, where's my cell phone?"

* * *

"Clark! I need to talk to you," Lois called.

"Clark's on the phone right now," Linda said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" Lois asked panicked.

"With who?" Chloe asked.

"Lana, why? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"We have to get Clark off the phone right now or else he's going to kill me," Lois said running toward the kitchen.

"What going on?" Linda asked even more confused.

"What Lois said. Clark is going to kill her," Chloe said.

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Because she got into a fight with Lana last night," Pete asked.

"Really? Well it was only a matter of time before it happened. Did Lois hit her or anything like that? I would love to see that."

"No."

"Should we go make sure Lois and Clark are okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Definitely," everyone agreed and headed into the kitchen.

"Clark, please hang up the phone. I need to talk to you," Lois pleaded.

"Wait, Lois," Clark whispered.

"It's really important, Smallville," Lois said.

"Lois, I'm on the phone," Clark hissed.

"Clark, you may want to hear what she has to say," Linda spoke.

"It can wait a minute," Clark said turning his attention back to the conversation he was having on the phone. "Yeah, really."

"It's no use," Lois said to Chloe.

"We're here," Chloe whispered.

"Okay, Lana," Clark said glaring at Lois. "Thanks for telling me, bye." Clark hung up the phone and turned back to Lois, clearly mad.

"I don't like that look," Lois commented.

"Did you fight with Lana last night?"

"Technically, yes."

"You made her cry?"

"What?! That's absurd!" Lois defended.

"You hit her?"

"What?"

"She never made Lana cry and she definitely didn't hit her," Chloe said.

"Not even close," Jimmy input.

"Did you fight with her?" Clark asked again.

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't start it," Lois said quickly.

"According to Lana you did."

"You're taking Lana's side?"

"Man, we were there. Lana started it and Lois just defended herself and you," Pete explained.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Lana called Lois 'gutter trash' and implied that you, my friend, are a fool for being friends with Lois," Pete answered.

"Really?" Clark asked mad.

"Yeah, man, why would I lie?" Pete asked.

"I'm going to go have a talk with Lana," Clark said angrily.

"Clark," Chloe called.

"What?" Clark turned back to his friends.

"You owe Lois an apology," Linda whispered low enough for only Clark to hear.

Clark suddenly looked to Lois. "Lois, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you before jumping to conclusions. You've been my best friend since everything that happened with Lana, and I should have trusted you over her."

"It's okay Smallville. I probably would have blamed me too if I were in your position. After all I am Lois Lane, and I usually punch first ask later."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No," Lois admitted.

"Great," Clark said hugging Lois. "I'm sorry. Do you want to come with me to see Lana?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see you mad at Lana," Lois thought out loud, "so, yeah. I'll come."

"Come on," Clark smiled.

"Oh, hang on. Pete, Chloe and Jimmy, Linda will take you to see the place where we'll be having the carnival and Clark and I will meet you there." Lois said. "You remember where it is, right, Linda?"

"Yeah," Linda said.

"We shouldn't be long," Clark said then he and Lois left.

"That went better than expected," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah. No blood, sweat or tears shed," Chloe remarked.

"Except for the fake one's Lana shed," Pete said.

"You're forgetting they're on they're way to see Lana," Linda commented.


	39. Chapter 39 Confrontation

Chapter 39

"**Confrontation"**

"Lana!" Clark called as he and Lois entered the Luthor mansion. "Lana!"

"In the library, Mr. Kent," Morgan one on Lex's butler's said.

"Thank you, Morgan," Clark smiled.

"Right this way sir," Morgan led Clark and Lois to the library and entered before them and announced Clark's arrival. "Miss Lang, Mr. Kent is here to see you."

"Clark," Lana smiled as she looked up from her work and saw Clark. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Lois right behind him. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

"She's with me, Lana, so don't think of saying anything to her or having her thrown out. If she goes I go. Anyway, I just came to let you know that I almost bought into your little act on the phone. But then I remembered that Lois has always been more honest with me than you ever were. My real friends, Lois, Pete, Jimmy, Chloe and Linda told me what happened last night. How dare you call her 'gutter trash'?"

"I did it because that's what she is, Clark. 'Gutter Trash'," Lana argued.

"Excuse me, you want to say that to me?" Lois plunged forward but was caught by the arm by Clark who shook his head.

"No, Lana, that's what you are and that's what you'll always be. I don't know why I didn't see it before. So here's a little warning, you don't ever say anything to her again. She means more to me then you ever have or ever will."

"What do you mean by that?" Lana demanded.

"I mean you leave her alone. I care about her."

"Don't you care about me?"

"I did, but I'm sick of trying to give you second chances."

"Clark you've probably given her a hundred chances by now," Lois input.

"Probably," Clark agreed. "But no more, Lana. I draw the line here. I'm done with you. I can not and will not give you any more chances. And I can't forgive you for this. You lied to me about, Lois, the one person who's been honest with me about everything. I can't have any kind of a relationship with you."

"Clark-" Lana began to cry.

"Stop crying and shut-up," Lois cut Lana off. "He has tried so many times to be your friend, even after all you've done to him. You've broken his heart so many times, and he doesn't deserve that. He's too good for you and he a better person than you'll ever be. He keeps giving you chances to be honest and prove that his friendship actually means something to you, but you just keep lying to him and stabbing him in the back. What kind of person are you?"

"Clark, don't listen to her. She's made you think badly of me," Lana said.

"Lana, she has never said anything bad about you to me before. You don't even know her. When you left me for Lex, she was there for me. She was my friend when I needed one, something you never were. She gives me strength, and a reason to believe in people. But I don't have any more reasons to believe in you. When you insulted her, you took away my last reason to trust you."

"What does that mean?" Lana asked quickly.

"It means you're more like Lex then I thought you were. In fact you're perfect for each other. You're both deceitful, manipulative, hateful and untrustworthy."

"Clark you can trust me."

"No, I can't. The only person who's been totally honest with me is Lois. When I walk out that door today don't come to me ever again for help, don't talk to me when you see me, don't even act like you know me, because I will look away and ignore you. This is it, Lana. You are no longer a part of my life or a friend of mine. And if you hurt any of my friends, especially Lois, there will be trouble for you and Lex. Do I make myself clear?" Clark asked. Lana looked at him in disbelief. "Now, do you have anything else you want to say to Lana, Lois?" Clark asked.

"No, I think you've said it all, Clark," Lois smiled.

"Okay, then we're done here. Come on, let's go, I'm sick of looking at her," Clark said grabbing Lois hand. He quickly pulled her out of the library before Lana had a chance to retaliate.

Lana sat shocked for a moment then finally spoke. "She's poisoned Clark against me." Lana grabbed her phone off a pile of papers in front of her and called Lex.

"Lex," she said upon hearing his voice.

"The plan backfired. Clark believes Lois. I tried everything I could think of. I'm beginning to think there's no way to tear them apart."

"Yes, I know the plan. Saturday, right."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

* * *

"So, this is the place Clark and Lois chose to have the carnival," Linda commented.

"Evan's Field, good choice," Chloe smiled.

"It's definitely big enough for a carnival," Pete commented.

"It's hard to believe the carnival and ball are going to be this Saturday," Jimmy said. "It came so quick."

"I know," Lois commented as her and Clark arrived at the field.

"We were wondering when you'd get here," Chloe commented.

"Well, we're here now. So do toy want to go see where the ball is going to be held? It's very close to here," Lois said.

"Sure," Pete agreed.

"The sponsors for the carnival and ball will be guests of honor, obviously," Lois said.

"You do realize that means Lex and Lana would be guests of honor right?" Jimmy asked. "Lex owns half of LuthorCorp, which is a huge sponsor and Lana is his girlfriend."

"I know, but I can be the bigger person, especially knowing why we're having this carnival. The Battered Women's shelter really deserves this and it's a cause that means a lot to me and Chloe," Lois explained.

"I'm excited that I get to help out in any way I can," Chloe commented.

"Great, I'm glad to hear you say that because the six of us will be driving out here bright and early Friday morning to set everything up for Saturday." Lois smiled.

"Great," Jimmy said sardonically.

"We'll be here. My girlfriend is going to meet us at the ball, she couldn't get an earlier flight, but she'd been to Smallville before, so she won't have any trouble finding it," Pete said.

"Lois phone suddenly began to ring so she grabbed it and checked the number. "He calls at the worst times," she commented.

"Who is it?" Clark asked.

"The general, who else?"

"Are you going to answer it?" Clark asked.

"No," Lois responded turning her phone off. "I already know what he wants."

"So, he's definitely going?"

"Saturday at 6:45 p.m. He has a private flight ready already to take him to Europe."

"And you're not going?"

"I'm torn. Lucy is my sister and I am worried about her, but I have so much here to stay for, like my job, my friends, the carnival and ball," Lois said.

"I glad you decided not to go," Clark smiled. "Who would I fight with if you left?"

"Thanks," Lois laughed.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Miss Lang?" Lionel asked as he entered the library of the Luthor mansion. "I'm not accustomed to making house calls for you or for Lex."

"In all honest, Mr. Luthor, I didn't expect you to show up at all."

"Well I am here, but I won't be staying for long, so make your point and I'll be leaving."

"I don't think you should be in such a rush, Mr. Luthor."

"Why's that, Miss Lang?"

"Because I have away to help you get what you want," Lana smiled at Lionel and Lionel looked at her intrigued. "That is, if you help me."

"Power goes to your head, doesn't it?"

"I called you here because I need your help."

"Do you honestly think I'd help you and my son destroy a family I care about?"

"I'm not asking you to help Lex, I'm asking you to help me. I need you to help protect me from Lex," Lana quickly lied. She had become an expert since she started her relationship with Lex.

"So the viper wants to be protected from it's own venom."

"I'm not a viper, Mr. Luthor. Clark was supposed to help me with, Lex, he promised he would. Unfortunately, Lois and I got into an argument last night, as you know we have many differences. Clark naturally took her side, he loves her after all, but now he refuses to talk to me. He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's Clark's choice, and honestly I don't blame him."

"Mr. Luthor, I need Clark's protection. He's the only person who I can really trust, and he's the only person who will believe in me. My other friends don't trust me since I've been in a relationship with Lex."

"Miss Lang, I'm still not clear as to why you 'need' Clark's protection. Didn't you hire a bodyguard?"

"Yes I did, but he worked for Lex. How can I really trust him?"

"I see. I still don't know how you can 'help' me, or what you want me to do."

"Oh, I can help you," Lana said. She saw the interest in Lionel's eyes and continued. "You want to help Clark and Martha. Prove to them that you've changed.You've even tried to convince Lex to leave Clark alone, but he didn't listen. You know I'm the only one Lex listens to, so I can talk to him. Try to convince him to leave Clark alone and you can take the credit for it with the Kents. Maybe even win Mrs. Kent's love."

"What's in it for you?"

"I was getting to that. In return you talk to Clark. Make him see that I'm not as bad as he thinks I am. Without Clark, I have nothing, I'm nothing."

"Most women say that about the men they love."

"Mr. Luthor, I do love Clark. He's my protector. Without him, I'm helpless."

"I see."

"So, will you talk to him?"

"Why don't you just do it yourself? Why do you want me to do it?"

"He won't talk to me. He's mad at me for fighting with Lois. And Lex won't listen to you, so if I talk to Lex and you talk to Clark they will listen. And the good thing is, no guarantees are made that we'll get what we want, but at least we tried. So, Mr. Luthor, do we have a deal?"

Lionel looked at Lana's outstretched hand for a minute and thought about everything she had just said. Finally he responded. "Alright, Miss Lang. We have a deal," Lionel said shaking her outstretched hand.

"Excellent." Lana gave a sinister smile.

* * *

"This is great," Chloe commented as they walked through the hall that Lois and Clark had rented for the ball.

"I didn't even know this place was in Smallville," Pete commented.

"Yeah, neither did we," Clark commented.

"It's awesome," Jimmy said looking around. "Live band?" Jimmy asked when he saw the stage.

"Yeah," Lois replied.

"What band have you got?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"I can't believe you guys put this together in such a short period of time," Pete spoke.

"Well, it was a lot of hard work and commitment," Clark replied.

"You two have definitely put in a lot of hard work for this," Linda commented. "In the few days I've been living with you you've done more work for this than anyone else could have."

"This is going to be great," Pete said. "And you'll meet my girlfriend finally."

Lois suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and checked the ID. If it was Perry she couldn't miss the call, but if it was her father she didn't plan on answering it.

"Is it Perry?" Clark asked noticing Lois look at her phone.

"I don't know. It says unknown name and unknown number," Lois explained.

"Are you going to answer it?" Clark asked.

"Maybe it's Lex," Lois said.

"If it is, give me the phone and I'll talk to him," Clark said.

"Hello?" Lois answered. Everyone paused and looked at Lois waiting for her reaction.

"Lucy?" Lois suddenly broke the silence. "I didn't expect to hear form you. Wait, let me guess, you need money?"

"Where are you?"

"You 'can't' say, or you 'won't' say?"

"Just what I thought."

"Yes, dad is planning on going to Europe."

"Why? To look for you, what else."

"No I won't stop him. He wouldn't listen to me anyway."

"Yeah sure. You're okay," Lois said in disbelief.

"Why don't I believe you? Because you're never okay. You're always in some kind of trouble," Lois said.

"I take it they don't have a good relationship," Pete commented to Clark.

"No, not the best. Lois loves her little sister and Lucy loves Lois but their both Lanes, stubborn to the core," Clark replied.

"Lucy, I hope the General finds you and drags you back here."

"Lucy, Lucy! Don't you hang up on me! Don't you dare! Don't! Lucy!" Lois took the phone away from her ear and closed it. "She hung up on me," Lois said. "Really. What am I supposed to do to help her?"

"I don't know," Clark answered. "But I think you're doing the best you can just by being here for her."

"I'm sure she thinks that you're a good sister. Even if she doesn't admit it to you," Pete added.

"Maybe," Lois sighed.

"No maybes about it, Lois. You're an awesome sister, you've always been. Trust me I know, I grew up with you. I think of you as a sister," Chloe input.

"I haven't known you that long, but I do know that the people you care the most about are your friends and family," Jimmy said quickly.

"You really care about people, Lois. Even though you try to hide it. Just from seeing you with Chloe, Clark, aunt Martha, Jimmy and Pete you can tell you really love your friends and family and you would do anything for them. When you met me you treated me like a friend because I was Clark's cousin. So if your sister can't see how much you care and how great you are then she's crazy," Linda said.

"I wouldn't say she's crazy, just being a little sister," Pete commented.

"Thanks," Lois smiled at her friends.

"Is there anything we can help with for the carnival and ball?" Chloe asked.

"Well we need some volunteers to do some work Saturday, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. We're here for you," Jimmy smiled at Lois.

"What about sending invitations for the ball and putting up posters for the carnival?" Chloe asked.

"Crap! I knew we were forgetting something," Lois said.

"You didn't do those things yet?" Linda asked.

"No!" Lois exclaimed.

"We were so busy with everything else we forgot about it," Clark explained.

"Relax, we can help you. We can even take some to Metropolis with us tonight to put up," Chloe said.

"Thanks, that would be great," Lois said starting to calm a little.

"We'll help you get everything done," Linda commented.

"We can make the posters for the carnival first, Clark and Linda can put them up while we're working on the invitations for the ball. After all who can get around Smallville faster, clark knows it so well," Chloe commented.

"No can go through here faster than us, that's for sure," Linda muttered under her breath.

"Actually, there is someone faster than us," Clark whispered when he heard Linda.

"What? Who?" Linda demanded.

"His name is Bart Allan. He's a friend of mine," Clark whispered.

"Okay, let's get this done," Lois said gaining Clark and Linda's attention again.

"Yeah, Lois and I have plans for the afternoon, so we have to be fast."

"Plans, Clark?" Chloe questioned in a teasing manner. "Don't you kids stay out too late."

"Chloe!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Linda, can you help me set up my surprise for Lois?" Clark whispered to his cousin.

"Absolutely. As soon as we finish putting up the posters, okay? Linda said.

"Great," Clark said.

"What's great?" Lois asked overhearing Clark.

"Nothing," Clark acted innocent.

"Right," Lois said suspiciously.

* * *

"Carl, thanks for bringing the truck to me so soon," Lex said taking the keys from the short, dark haired and balding man.

"No problem," Carl replied. "do you have the amount we agreed upon?"

"Of course. I don't make deals without following through," Lex said. "There's an extra 20,000 in it if you agree to never speak of this meeting to anyone ever again. No one knows you made a deal with me, do you understand?" Lex asked.

"Yes."

"Then we have a deal?"

"Of course, Mr. Luthor. No one knows Lex Luthor bought a truck from me, I've only seen your picture in the papers."

"Terrific. You just made a very wise choice, Carl. This 20,000, is yours," lex said pulling a briefcase out of the back of his car and opening the case to show Carl the money inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor," Carl said taking the check for the truck and the briefcase for himself.

"No, thank you, Carl. It was a pleasure doing business with you."


	40. Chapter 40 Betrayal

Chapter 40

"**Betrayal"**

Clark, Lois, Linda, Pete, Chloe and Jimmy headed upstairs to the loft in the barn with Lois' laptop to work on the posters and invitations for the carnival and ball.

"Clark, I love the loft," Jimmy commented. "It's like having your own little private place away from the rest of the world. It's like a fortress of solitude."

"Yeah, Clark has two of those," Linda commented to herself.

"Thanks," Clark smiled.

"The loft is awesome. I remember the first time we ever came up here as kids. Right after Clark's dad fixed it up for him," Pete added.

"I remember my first visit up here. It was my first day in Smallville and I had just met Clark. He brought me up here and it was followed by me kissing Clark," Chloe commented.

"Wow, you move fast Chlo'," Lois teased.

"We were kids," Chloe defended.

"I remember the first time I ever came up here. Smallville and I were trying to investigate the 'supposed death of Chloe'. It was right after we met," Lois said.

"So you two were investigating together since you met," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, I guess we were," Lois replied.

"They solved my 'death mystery' didn't they? As well as a few stories for 'The Torch'," Chloe said.

"You two are perfect partners, then, like soulmates," Jimmy said gaining a warning look from Chloe, Pete and Linda and odd glances from Clark and Lois.

"I remember Chloe's eighteenth birthday party," Clark commented suddenly to change the subject.

"We don't," Chloe and Lois said in unison.

"You told us you didn't remember what happened," Lois said.

"I…" Clark trailed off.

"Yeah, there have been some awesome times up here," Pete said saving his friend. "We should get to work," he followed to change the subject.

"You're right," Chloe said trying to save Clark from Lois. "Lois, why don't you come over here and start up your laptop?"

"Fine," Lois said looking at Clark suspiciously.

Clark, Lois and Chloe sat on the couch. Pete, Jimmy and Linda pulled chairs over around the table.

"Okay, here we go," Lois commented as they started.

In no time all the posters were completed.

"Okay, here you go, Clark. You and Linda can go put those up while we work on the invitations," Chloe said then turned to Lois who was standing beside her. "Sorry, Lois, I know you want to go with Clark, but Clark and Linda can go while we work on the invitations."

"What?" Lois burst out laughing. "Why would I want to go around this town with Smallville?"

"You want to go with me, Lois, admit it," Clark teased.

"Oh yeah, Clark. I want to go around town with you so I can watch you make a fool of yourself."

"How would I make a fool of myself? Oh wait, I just realized, by showing up with you. Yeah that would make me look like a fool, thanks for sparing me the grief of that one, Lois."

"Stop it! What is it with you two? You always manage to turn everything into a fight," Chloe interrupted.

"I think that's a sign that two people are compatible," Jimmy said.

"No it's not, it's a sign that one person is annoying to the other," Clark said.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Smallville. It's nice to know you realize that you're annoying," Lois smilled.

"I'm annoying?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, you are," Lois said bluntly.

"Stop fighting," Chloe said again.

"We do not fight, Chloe," Lois defended.

"It's more so bantering," Clark said.

"Shut-up, Smallville."

"What's wrong, Lois? You love to argue with me. Admit it. It's the highlight of your day because then we get to go face to face, and you like my face."

"Wow, Smallville. You are so full of yourself."

"I'm full of myself? What happened to 'I'm Lois Lane, star reporter or 'The Daily Planet', and I accomplished that while still on my internship'?"

"So that's it. You're jealous that I'm going to be nominated for a Pulitzer and you won't?"

"Oh, that must be it," Clark mocked.

"You know, Smallville, all this time you had me fooled. I thought you were a nice, sweet, humble guy, but you're actually quite a-"

"Hey, remember you are adults and not children," Chloe interrupted her two friends again.

"I was only going to call him a jerk, Chlo'."

"Well there's no need for it. If you two don't stop fighting, I'm going to put my head through a wall. Now apologize to each other," Chloe demanded.

"Sorry," Clark said bluntly.

Lois responded without effort. "Yeah, sorry."

"Like you mean it, please," Chloe commanded.

"Yes mom," Lois mocked her cousin.

"Lois, do you really want to go to the surprise Clark has planned for the two of you mad at him?" Chloe asked.

"Well no, but we fight all the time."

"You said a few seconds ago that we don't fight," Clark said.

"Well, we do, but it's not half so bad as everyone makes it out to be."

"Oh, yes it is. When you two fight, it's like two hurricanes hitting at once," Chloe commented.

"It is not!" Clark and Lois defended.

"Finally an agreement from you two," Chloe said as Clark and Lois started laughing. "No more fighting?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, no more fighting," Clark and Lois agreed.

"Good. Now, Clark and Linda, you should get going," Chloe said passing them a stack of posters.

"We'll have this done in no time," Linda said.

"That's what we're counting on," Pete said.

"Oh, Smallville, when you're out could you bring me back some coffee?" Lois asked.

"Sure, we can't forget you addiction," Clark smiled.

"Well, it beats smoking," Chloe added.

"Yeah, it does," Lois commented.

"Are we going to set the surprise up now?" Linda whispered to Clark.

"Yeah, right before we come back," Clark said.

"Okay," Linda smiled as the two cousins headed toward the stairs.

"Oh, and Clark," Chloe called.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Clark looked back.

"If any of us is going to win a Pulitzer, it's going to be me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Chlo'," Lois commented making Clark laugh.

"I'll see you in a while," Clark said then he and his cousin headed down the stairs.

* * *

"Clark, you've got to be the sweetest guy ever. This surprise is so sweet and nice, I'm sure Lois will love it. It's so cute," Linda said as her and Clark finished setting up the surprise Clark had planned.

"I'm not so sure Lois will like cute," Clark said.

"Clark, she is a woman, women love this sort of thing."

"Nice to know," Clark laughed.

"Are you going to tell her tonight?"

"Tell her what?"

"Your secret, what else?"

"Linda, I can't."

"Why?" Linda demanded. "She already suspects that you are Superman. Didn't you say that she asked you?"

"Linda, it's complicated."

"How is it complicated, Clark. You tell her you love her and you're Superman."

"I can't. Linda if she knows I'm Superman that's all she'll see. She won't respect me for being Clark Kent, but for being a superhero."

"Clark, she respects you already."

"And she loves Superman and respects him more."

"So you're in competition with yourself?"

"No. I just can't be with Lois."

"Then why are you even bothering with all this?" Linda questioned.

"Because I love her, and I'm trying to give her a chance to say she loves me for me."

"Clark, Lois would love you even if you weren't Superman."

"Well she hasn't told me that now has she."

"That's because she's stubborn like you."

"I'm not stubborn."

"You won't tell the woman you love the truth about yourself because you're afraid she won't love you, even though she's stood beside you all this time. Yeah, you're stubborn," Linda stated.

"Come on, we should get back," Clark said.

"And now you're changing the subject."

"Because my younger cousin should not be so involved in my love life. Now come on," Clark said hoping into the air and beginning to fly towards the 'Kent Farm'.

"Kal-El! Wait for me!" Linda shouted jumping into the air after her cousin.

* * *

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Lois asked.

"Anxious, aren't we?" Chloe asked.

"Well patience is not my strong suit," Lois admitted.

"You can say that again," Jimmy mumbled causing Pete to laugh.

"What was that, Olsen?" Lois asked.

"Nothing, don't hurt me," Jimmy defended.

"I wish Clark would hurry up. I want to see the surprise he has planned for me, can you blame me?"

"Not really, I am wondering what it is myself," Chloe said.

"He hasn't told you? Now I'm even more curious. He tells you everything," Lois commented.

"Not since you and him have become best friends," Chloe stated.

"That's right, you're lovers," Jimmy said and was quickly smacked in the back of the head by Chloe and Lois.

"Shut up, Jimmy," both girls said in unison.

"Sorry," Jimmy apologized as Lois got up off the couch and headed to the window where she saw Clark and Linda walking up the path toward the house. "They're home," she commented and then she saw Lionel's car pulling up behind them. "And Lionel's here."

"He's probably here to see Mrs. Kent," Pete commented.

"No, he's talking to Clark and Linda," Lois commented.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Lionel said as he shut the car door behind himself.

"Hey, Lionel. If you're here to see mom, she's not home," Clark said.

"Actually, Clark, I came here to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, we can talk in the house," Clark said.

"It's a private matter, Clark."

"Linda, can you give us a minute?" Clark asked. "I'll be inside in a minute."

"Sure," Linda smiled and headed into the house.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Clark asked.

"Well, I had a discussion today with the lovely Miss Lang."

"I don't want to hear about it, Lionel."

"I think you'll be very interested."

"No, I won't."

"Did something happen?" Lionel acted as if Lana hadn't told him.

"Lana and I aren't speaking to each other any more," Clark admitted.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"We had a fight."

"So you're going to let a fight ruin years of friendship?"

"Yes. She hurt someone I love."

"I take it that that someone is Lois."

"Yeah, it is Lois."

"Clark, maybe she's sorry. I'm sure she just made a mistake in judgment. She is human, like the rest of us."

"You'd think she'd have some loyalty toward me. She did claim to love me and I loved her once, but she's changed. All she cares about is Lex. Her loyalties lie with him, she's proven that more than once these past two years."

"I disagree."

"Don't tell me you're siding with Lex and Lana in this. I trusted you."

"I'm not siding with Lex, but I do agree with Lana. I talked to her today, she cares about you, she even agreed to talk to Lex to get him to leave you and Lois alone."

"You knew about the fight all along?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you agree with Lana."

"I do."

"Lionel, leave."

"Clark, she needs you."

"Leave!"

"Clark, you're her protector."

"No! I'm not! Lois, Linda, Mom, Chloe, Jimmy and Pete are my priority. Lana chose Lex now she'll have to deal with the consequences. I will not pick up the pieces for her again!"

"Clark, maybe you should think about the work 'loyalty'. If you ever really cared for Lana you would want to help her."

"I did want to help her, but after all she's done, I can't forgive her."

"I believe you will. It's your nature to forgive, it's who you are. I have faith in," Lionel said as he turned and walked back to his car. He suddenly stopped when he reached the driver's door and turned back to Clark. "You know Clark, it's times like these that show a man's real character. I know you'll do the right thing," Lionel finished, got in his car and began to drive away. Clark watched the car then raked his hand back through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Lionel drove away from the Kent farm. He felt guilty, but there was no going back now, he had betrayed Clark Kent's trust. Lionel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone and called Lana.

"I took care of it, Miss Lang and I expect you to hold up your end of the deal."

"I dealt with it the best I could. I made Clark feel guilty. I played on his conscious. His conscious always gets the best of him."

"No Miss Lang, I'm done. I will not be doing any more of your dirty work. Goodbye, Miss Lang," Lionel said and hung up his cell phone. He gazed out the car window, deep in thought. He had just betrayed a man he considered a son, make no wonder Lex was the way he was.

* * *

Lana hung up the phone and turned back to Ted.

"So?" He asked.

"Lionel Luthor is a genius. I just hope Clark feels guilty enough to forgive me."

"You know Clark best."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure he'll talk to you in a few days."

"I've never seen him this mad."

"He seems like the type of person who will forgive no matter what. To be honest, I'm not even sure you needed Lionel Luthor's help."

"Well, if nothing else it added to Clark's guilt. I'm pretty much guaranteed that he'll forgive me now."

* * *

"Smallville," Lois called as she heard the kitchen door close.

"Yeah?" Clark called. Lois, Chloe, Linda, Jimmy and Pete headed into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Lois asked seeing Clark's face.

"Lionel thinks I should talk to Lana."

"Did you tell him about what happened?" Lois asked.

"He knew. That was why he came."

"What?" Lois asked shocked.

"I made him leave."

"I can't believe he betrayed you," Lois said.

"Well, Lex is his son. It's okay. I'm not going to talk to Lana."

"Would you if it weren't for me?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"Clark, if you want to be friends with Lana you can. I don't want you to pick your friends based on me. If you still want to be friends with Lana, that's fine. I just can't be."

"Lois, you're my best friend. You mean more to me than Lana. If I'm friends with Lana I lose you, and I don't want that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've been there for me, and Lana betrayed me. You've been loyal to me and we've grown closer because of it. Now, come on. You and I have a surprise to get to," Clark smiled and took Lois' hand and led her to the door.

"What? No goodbye to your friends?" Chloe called.

"Bye," Clark waved and shut the door.

"What is the surprise anyway, and where are we going?" Lois asked as Clark walked with her to his truck.

"You'll see soon enough. It's only a few more minutes and you'll find out," Clark smiled teasingly, knowing Lois' was not patient.

* * *

"Uncle Perry, do you have a minute?" Richard asked when he entered the office.

"Did Lex Luthor send you here to find out some kind of information?" Perry asked coldly.

"You know about Lex?" Richard asked.

"Richard, I'm a reporter. Next time you ask to borrow my cell phone, make sure you delete whatever messages you don't want me to find."

"Messages?"

"Yes, messages," Perry took out his cell phone and played Lex's message.

"_Richard, it's Lex Luthor. We've got more work to do. Meet me at my penthouse in fifteen minutes."_

Richard looked up at his uncle. "I guess you want to know why I'm working with Lex, right?"

"Not really. I'm sure it's for your own selfish reason and I honestly don't care. You're a grown man, not some kid. You can make your own decisions and I can't tell you anymore what to do or what not to do."

"Are you mad at me?" Richard asked.

"A little, but I'm more concerned for your safety. Lex is a dangerous man, Richard."

"I know that. You don't get to be a journalist without knowing a little information about Lex Luthor."

"Then you'd better be careful what you do for him. He'll stab you in the back just like that."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Don't trust him Richard."

"This coming from an uncle who cares more about an employee than his own nephew."

"Why did you come here Richard?"

"Never mind," Richard said standing up.

"Richard."

"I did want your advice on something, but not anymore," Richard said then headed to the door.

"Every day you work for Lex, you and I grow further apart," Perry said when Richard opened the door causing Richard to look back.

"Maybe we were always far apart. Have a good day," Richard said then left.


	41. Chapter 41 Surprise

Chapter 41

"**Surprise"**

"Where are we?" Lois asked as Clark drove his truck down a narrow path in a wood. Suddenly they were out of the trees and on the top of a hill that overlooked Smallville. Clark stopped the truck, got out and ran to Lois' side.

"This is a place I used to come when I was a kid and just wanted to escape everything and everyone."

"You mean you have another hide out besides the loft in the barn?"

"Funny," Clark said sarcastically as he led Lois toward his surprise.

"I've never been here before," Lois commented as she looked around.

"Not too many people have," Clark answered.

"So, why did you take me up here?"

"Well, I thought you could use the escape from your dad and the carnival."

"And you were right. Thanks, Smallville," Lois smiled.

"No problem, but an escape isn't the only surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"Here," Clark said stepping out of Lois way so she could see.

"Whoa," Lois said as she looked at a small grassy area that overlooked all Smallville, but if you were in the town you would never see it. A small brook trickled down through the area and Clark had set up a picnic for the two of them by the brook, under a tree.

"Glad you like it," Clark smiled at Lois' surprised face.

"You did all this?"

"Yeah, for you. I thought we could eat, watch the sunset and just talk."

"You? Talk?"

"Yeah. I can open up about stuff."

"I'll believe that when I hear it. It's great, Clark, thank-you." Lois smiled.

"You're welcome," Clark smiled back. "Do you want to sit?" Clark motioned to the blanket.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, Linda, you helped Clark set up his surprise for Lois?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Linda said.

"Can you tell us what it is?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great, what is it? Is it sweet, or cute, or romantic?"

"All of the above."

"Really? I knew Clark had it in him. What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Well, he set up this picnic on a hill overlooking Smallville so that they could watch the sunset and talk."

"That's so nice."

"And he thinks Lois won't like it."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. He's Clark. I think he was just nervous."

"My cousin will love it. I don't know why he's nervous, he knows Lois better than anyone. He should know that she'll like it. Wait. Is he telling her his secret?" Chloe whispered the last part.

"No. I told him he should, but he says he needs her to love him for him, not…" Linda trailed off so Jimmy wouldn't overhear.

"He should just tell her. She already loves him," Chloe said.

"But they're both so stubborn," Linda replied.

"True," Chloe said. "If they aren't together by Saturday, then we're stepping in to help speed up the process."

"Agreed," Linda said.

"Will you two help?" Chloe asked looking to Jimmy and Pete.

"With what?" Jimmy asked.

"If Clark and Lois don't admit that they love each other by the carnival, we going to interfere."

"I don't know if they'll like that," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but it's the only way they'll get together," Pete commented.

"True enough," Jimmy said.

"So you're in?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, we're in," Pete and Jimmy agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this for me," Lois commented.

"Why?"

"Because no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well you deserve it, and I'm not just anyone. I want to make you happy."

"Why?" Lois asked as she looked at Clark.

"Because you're important to me and you deserve all the happiness in the world. I want to make you as happy as I can. You're important to me," Clark repeated nervously.

"I'm important to you?'

"Of course. You're one of my best friends."

"Oh. When did you start admitting that?" Lois teased.

"Lois, I've become quite attached to you. If you left now, I don't know what I'd do. You're an important part of my life."

"Thanks," Lois smiled. "You're an important part of my life too," she admitted giving Clark a hug. "That's why I'm not going to Europe with the General."

"I'm glad you're not going."

"Well, I'm not going to push Lucy. She doesn't want to be found so I won't go looking for her. If she needs me, she'll call. And besides what would you do without me if I left? There would be no one left to pick on you and torture you."

"Except for Richard White and Lex."

"Please don't remind me of those two. It's bad enough trying to deal with my father. I don't know how much longer I can put up with all their pressure. I've got Richard who keeps tormenting me to date him, and Lex planning… No one knows what, and my father won't leave me or my sister alone to live our own lives. Then Perry's pressuring me about the carnival and ball, and at the same time he expects me to chase Superman around and get a story. The only people who haven't put pressure on me the past two weeks are you, Chloe, Linda, Pete, Jimmy and your mom."

"Don't worry about any of that. I'll do whatever I can to get rid of some of the pressure. I can help with the carnival, Richard and Lex."

"And Superman."

"What do you expect me to do about Superman? He only let's you interview him. Do you want me to put on a wig, high heel shoes and stand on the roof of 'The Daily Planet'?"

"As entertaining as that would be to see, I was thinking you could just let me interview you."

"Not that again. Lois how many times do I have to tell you I'm not Superman. Just drop it."

"Fine, Clark."

* * *

"Lex," Otis called as he opened Lex's office door.

"Yes?" Lex asked angrily. "Otis, how many times do I have to tell you to not interrupt me when I'm behind closed doors?"

"I know I'm not supposed to, but-"

"But what?"

"Miss Lang called."

"Lana? What did she say? Is anything wrong?"

"She asked me to have you call her, it's urgent. She has some sort of news."

"What kind of news?" Lex said under his breath.

"She didn't say, sir."

"I wasn't talking to you Otis, it was a rhetorical question."

"Right. I knew that."

"What time did she call?" Lex asked. Otis stood silent. "Otis!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor?"

"What time did she call?"

"Oh, around 3:40. I didn't answer because I thought you were asking a rhetorical question."

"Idiot," Lex commented in disbelief.

* * *

Perry called Richard's cell phone again expecting to have to leave another message. He was surprised when Richard actually answered the phone.

"Richard? Please don't hang up! I know we had an argument earlier, but I'm just worried for you. You're like my son. That's why I'm so hard on you."

"Thank-you. Can we meet for lunch somewhere?"

"In fifteen minutes," Perry said looking at his watch. "Yeah, 'Alistair's' on Industrial Avenue."

"Thank-you, Richard. I may have a story for you to write for the planet as well. If you're interested that is"

"I want you to keep working in journalism, just in case. You never know, Lex could fire you. Besides, you are a good journalist and you have talent."

"Okay. I'll see you then, Richard."

"Bye," Perry hung up his phone, hoping his nephew would begin the see the danger he was putting himself in by working for Lex Luthor.

* * *

"Wait here, I'll be a second," Clark said getting up off the blanket and walking toward the truck.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked.

Clark took out a CD and put it into the CD player in the truck. The he walked back to Lois as the music started playing. He held out his hand, Lois took it and stood up next to him and recognized the song immediately.

"You and Me by Lifehouse?" She asked looking at Clark.

"Yeah, it's the song that was playing at my prom…"

"I remember."

"Well, I figure I still owe you that dance," Clark said holding out his hand for Lois.

"You don't have to dance with me, Clark."

"I want to."

Lois laughed and took Clark's hand, stepping closer to him. Clark placed his hands on Lois' waist as Lois placed her hands on his shoulders and they began to dance. "I can't believe you've subjected yourself to this," Lois commented.

"Bad dancing?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, my bad dancing," Lois said looking at her feet.

"I was actually talking about my own bad dancing," Clark replied.

"Yeah, well bad dancing is something we have in common."

"You're not a bad dancer Lois."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"I still think it's sweet that you did this."

"Anything for you," Clark smiled and Lois smiled back.

* * *

"Hello," Lana answered the phone.

"Lex. I have great news. Lionel is going to convince Clark to talk to me again."

"What do you mean, 'why would he do that'? Lex, two words, Martha Kent, that's why he's going to do it."

"Yes, he did want something in return. He wanted me to talk to you and convince you to leave Clark and Lois alone."

"Yeah, well, as far as Lionel has to know, I did talk to you, but I just couldn't convince you to leave them alone."

"Lex, I have thought this through. I am absolutely sure this will work. It will be fine. Trust me," Lana commented.

"I love you, Lex Luthor."

"I'll see you soon."

"I miss you, bye," Lana said then hung up the phone just as Ted walked into the room.

"So we're all set to head back to Metropolis tomorrow morning," Ted announced.

"The sooner we leave Smallville and the closer that carnival and ball are, the faster Clark Kent's secret will be exposed."

* * *

Perry stood up from the table when he saw Richard enter the restaurant and waved to him so that his nephew would see him. Richard came to the table and sat down with his uncle.

"Richard," Perry greeted.

"Uncle."

"I'm surprised you actually came."

"Don't be," Richard replied glancing around the restaurant.

"Richard, as much as I hate you working with Lex, you're still part of my team at 'The Daily Planet' and if you want it, I have an assignment for you."

"What kind of assignment?"

"The kind where you go undercover."

"I'm listening."

"I need you to go undercover and get into a club downtown."

"Alright. What club and why?"

"Richard, it's a private club and it's owned by Lex Luthor."

"So you're using me to get a story?" Richard snapped.

"I'm not using you, but you're the only one who can get access to that club right now."

"Why am I the only one?"

"Because four of my top journalists are in Smallville and Lex trusts you."

"Why do you need to get into the club anyway?"

"Apparently there's a group inside the club who run an operation in which people are kidnapped and experimented on with some sort of meteor rocks supplied by Lex Luthor. The people are then monitored after they're experimented on to see if they develop any type of powers. The ones who survive the ordeal are then released again after years of testing but their memory of the events are erased. My source was held captive for five years and escaped before they could erase his memory. His family thought he was dead."

Richard thought about the events at Warehouse 51. Were they somehow connected? Lex had been supplying meteor rocks there as well and monitoring the people who became addicted to the meteor rocks. "Why do you trust me? Aren't you afraid that I'll tell Lex everything you just told me?" Richard asked his uncle.

"Richard, every time I tell you anything lately I've been worried you'll tell Lex. But I also hope that you've learned enough growing up to realize that this is your chance to help many people and their families. I know there's good in you Richard and you want to help, and I hope that the good wins out over the evil that Lex has implanted in you. Lex is changing you, Richard, and you don't even realize it. I have to sit here and watch as I lose my nephew, all I can do is pray that one day the good in you will win out and you'll do the right thing."

"It's too late, Uncle Perry," Richard said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen and done too much to back out now."

"Richard?"

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I can't write your story, but I swear Lex won't find out that you're writing it. At least not from me. Goodbye Uncle Perry," Richard said jumping up from the table and heading toward the door.

"It's never too late to change, Richard," Perry called but his nephew never looked back.

* * *

Clark and Lois stopped dancing as the song stopped. Clark stared down into Lois' eyes and she returned his gaze. For once both were completely comfortable in the silence that had surrounded them. Clark smiled a little then began to lean in to kiss Lois, but was interrupted by the sound of Lois' cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lois said stepping back and taking out her cell phone. "Hello?" She answered.

Clark scratched the back of his head trying to process everything that had just happened.

"No, dad, this is really not a good time. In fact it's a terrible time," Lois said. "I'm in the middle of something."

"No, I can't. I have to go," Lois said as Clark started to pick up the things from the picnic and put them in the back of his truck.

"Yes, I'll call later. Bye," Lois hung up her phone and turned back to Clark. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," Clark said angrily. "We were just about to leave anyway."

"We were?"

"Yeah, come on. In the truck, we have to get back before Chloe, Jimmy and Pete leave."

"Fine," Lois said now mad at Clark. She got in the truck and slammed the door as did Clark. The trip back to the farm was completely silent.

* * *

"So, how do you think Lois and Clark's picnic went?" Chloe asked Linda.

"I think we're about to find out," Linda said seeing the truck pull in with Clark and Lois inside.

"Oh no," Chloe said seeing Clark and Lois through the window. "They look mad, especially Lois," Chloe commented as Clark grabbed the stuff from the back of the truck and Lois stormed toward the house ahead of him.

"They don't look, they are mad," Linda stated as the front door slammed shut and lois stomped into the kitchen.

"Hey," Chloe greeted and waited for a response.

"I hate Clark Kent," Lois said.

"You don't 'hate' him," Chloe replied.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Because he's a jerk."

"Clark?" Chloe and Linda asked in unison.

"Yes, Clark. Everything was going great until my phone rang. Then he got all weird and said we were leaving."

"That doesn't sound like Clark," Linda commented. "What do you mean he got weird?"

"I did not get weird," Clark said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh really?" Lois turned to Clark.

"Really," Clark replied.

"Smallville, I had to answer the phone. It was my father."

"I know who it was. You told him you weren't going to Europe so there's no reason for him to keep calling you about it."

"Lucy is my sister."

"Then maybe you should go to Europe with your father and find her!"

"Maybe I should!" Lois yelled back.

"Then go, don't wait for me to say goodbye!"

"Jerk," Lois muttered then stormed off upstairs.

"Lois," Clark said as she ran up the staircase.

"Lois!" Chloe called chasing her cousin.

"Clark?" Linda said looking at her cousin in disbelief.

Clark just shrugged.


	42. Chapter 42 Apologies

Chapter 42

"**Apologies"**

"What exactly happened between you and Clark?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the bed next to her cousin.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing."

"Something had to happen, Lois. Two people just don't fight for no reason."

"We're talking Clark and me."

"A valid point, but your fights do usually revolve around something really stupid."

"Yeah, Clark. He's a jerk."

"Why? Why is he a jerk?"

"We were dancing-"

"You and Clark? Dancing?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Yeah dancing, try and stay focused, Chlo'."

"Sorry."

"Anyway we were dancing and then, I think he was going to kiss me and my phone rang and-"

"Back up, did you just say 'kiss'?"

"Chloe, you're not focusing."

"Kiss? You and Clark?"

"Yes, and my phone rang before we did and he turned all weird and said we were leaving and got in the truck. He's acting like it was my fault that my dad called."

"You like Clark."

Lois burst into a laugh. "Please."

"You do."

"No, that's impossible Chloe. We're like ice cream and fish, it just doesn't go together. I cannot like Smallville."

"Why? You and him are perfect for each other. And we've already come to the conclusion that you both like each other."

"We do not like each other."

"Fine, you love each other."

"Whoa, back up Chlo' we do not… love each other."

"Lois it sounds to me like Clark was just frustrated because your phone rang and he was finally being brave enough to show you how he felt. When your phone rang he lost his nerve."

"Lois, can I talk to you?" Clark knocked on the door.

"Perfect timing," Chloe commented.

"What do you want Smallville?" Lois demanded.

"Lois," Chloe whispered. "Come in Clark."

"Thanks," Clark said as he entered and looked to Chloe who sat smiling on the bed. Lois also looked at her cousin who was sitting looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh, you want to talk alone, I'll be downstairs with Linda," Chloe said then left the two.

"Lois…"

"Spit it out Smallville, you know how impatient I am."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did."

"I'm sorry the general called."

"It's okay. I know how important your sister is to you and I should have thought about that before I got mad."

"It's okay, Clark."

"It's not. I got frustrated because… I don't know why exactly. I was mad at myself."

"Why?" Lois asked confused with Clark's response.

"Because there are things about me you don't know. Things I want to tell you, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because they put you in danger."

"Okay, I'm a general's daughter. How can your secrets put me in danger?"

"Just trust me on this. You're better off not knowing and you're better off without me."

"Clark? Why are you doing this? I'm not some kind of yo-yo that you can keep letting go up and down repeatedly. Either you want to be open and honest with me or you don't."

"I do."

"Then why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't want to, but if anything happened to you because of me I could never forgive myself."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I want to try to get to know you better, but you can't push me. I'll tell you everything in time. I just need to do it on my own."

"Okay. I get that, but what exactly do you mean by 'get to know you better'?"

"Um… Well, do you want to be my date for the carnival and ball?"

"You want us to go on a date?"

"Not a date exactly, but…"

"Sure, Smallville," Lois smiled.

"Sure?" Clark repeated and Lois nodded in response. "Good."

"But this still doesn't mean we're a couple Smallville."

"Right," Clark responded.

* * *

"Otis! Will you stop that!" Lex yelled at his assistant who kept rearranging the items on Lex's desk.

"Sorry, Mr. Luthor," Otis apologized.

"It's fine. Did you call and make all the arrangements I asked you to make?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor. The reservations for you and Miss Lang are made for 8:00 tomorrow night."

"Thank you, Otis. Now, did you pick up the item I asked you to get for me?"

"Yes. It's at your penthouse."

"Good. Everything seems to all be in order, proving you're not completely incompetent."

"Yes, sir," Otis agreed with a smile.

"Do you know what incompetent means, Otis?"

"No sir."

"Good."

"It means good?"

"No, Otis."

"Then what does it mean?"

"Go look it up in a dictionary."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and Carl called. The other truck will be in place Saturday night. As soon as he gets word from you he'll move it into the position you want it."

"Perfect. Has Lana called?"

"No sir. I haven't heard from Miss Lang personally, but Ted called. They're leaving Smallville to return to Metropolis tomorrow morning."

"Alright. You can get back to work now Otis."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

* * *

"Where are Clark and Lois?" Martha asked as she returned home.

"They're upstairs making up," Jimmy, who was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book, replied.

"What do you mean 'making up'?" Martha asked slightly worried.

"Not that, Mrs. Kent. They had another fight," Pete explained.

"Oh, so I didn't miss anything out of the ordinary while I was away."

"No."

"Where are Linda and Chloe?"

"Talking in the kitchen," Pete replied.

"I see. Well, I should go get supper started. Whenever Clark and Lois come down let them know I'm home."

"No need," Clark said as he and Lois came downstairs.

"Well, you two seem happier," Chloe commented as her and Linda came out of the kitchen.

"Don't start, Chlo'," Lois warned.

"Okay, no further comment," Chloe agreed.

"Good. You'll be happy to know that Clark and I are going to the ball together," Lois said.

"That's great," Linda said and Chloe and her turned to each other and smiled. Their plan to get Lois and Clark together was involving little work from them.

"They're up to something," Clark commented.

"When aren't they up to something?" Lois asked.

"Why do they have to be up to something?" Jimmy commented.

"And Jimmy's in on it," Clark stated.

"I'm guessing Pete is too," Lois said.

"We're not up to anything," Chloe said.

"They are," Lois and Clark said looking at each other in agreement.

* * *

Richard walked into Lex's office after being summoned by his new boss.

"What did Perry want?" Lex asked.

"How did you know I saw him?"

"I have my ways," Lex replied.

"Have you been spying on me?" Richard asked.

"I'm just taking care of my assets," Lex replied.

"So now I'm one of your assets?"

"Richard, you work for me. Naturally I have bodyguards following you to ensure your safety. The position you hold is a very hard position to get. If any of my enemies find out you work for me, you could become one of their targets so that they could get to me. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well thanks, but no thanks. I don't need one of your bodyguards to follow me around. I can take care of myself just fine, Lex."

"Richard-"

"No, Lex. I work for you and that's it. I don't want you to control every aspect of my life and I don't need your approval to see my uncle either. If I find out I've been followed around by one of your men again, I will have him arrested for harassment," Richard said firmly.

"Richard, no one will follow you anymore. At least not one of my men. I was just trying to ensure your safety."

"Cut the crap, Lex. I don't believe it anymore then you do. And what I saw my uncle about was a private family matter and nothing more, so don't worry about it."

"If it was a private family matter, you wouldn't be so concerned about me finding out what it was," Lex said.

"Stay away from my family, Lex. We already have enough problems without you getting involved. I'm not backing out on the business deal I made with you, so just leave my family alone. I want Lois and you want Clark's secret, we will get the things we want and when we do, that's it. I'm done with you," Richard said then stormed out of Lex's office.

"Sorry, Richard. That's where you're wrong. Once you've made a deal with a Luthor, you're never done," Lex commented then laughed to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy, so you're all set for Linda to move in tomorrow?" Clark asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Although she won't have any furniture. I just have my own stuff."

"That's okay, I can take her to buy a bed," Clark said.

"Then, it's great. We're all set. I get a room mate, you're cousin gets a place to live and you can keep an eye on her like the very protective cousin you seem to be."

"Yeah," Clark laughed. "Well, she's the only biological cousin I have, so she's more like a sister."

"Ah… You love me like a sister," Linda teased her older cousin as she came outside with Clark and Jimmy.

"You know I do," Clark replied.

"It's true," Linda replied as she hugged Clark. "And I love you like a big brother."

"And I'm an only child," Jimmy commented.

"I'm sure I'll grow to think of you as a brother, Jimmy," Linda commented. "After all, we will be living together."

"And if I find out anything about you seeing her naked Jimmy, I will kill you," Clark said.

"Ha ha. Funny C.K.," Jimmy laughed nervously. " You're joking right?"

"Am I laughing?" Clark asked and Jimmy's face fell in fear. "I'm joking Jimmy. Why would you see her naked. You have two separate bedrooms, you'll take turns in the bathroom, Pete will be there until you get more room mates, and you spend most of your free time in our apartment with Chloe anyway."

"True," Jimmy agreed.

* * *

"Martha?" Lionel called as he entered the house.

"Lionel. Well, this is a surprise."

"I was on my way back to Metropolis and I wanted to stop by and apologize to Clark."

"For what?" Martha asked.

"Lionel," Clark said angrily as he and the others entered the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave," Clark said stepping forward to be stopped by Lois, Linda, Pete, Jimmy and Chloe, although Linda was the one doing all the work, the other four didn't have the power to hold Clark back.

"Clark, son, I-"

"Don't you call me that. Only my father has the right to call me son."

"I'm sorry. Clark, I want to apologize."

"It's too late for that. Get out of our house."

"Clark."

"Now Lionel!"

"Martha," Lionel said turning to Clark's mother.

"Leave her alone," Clark said angrily.

"Martha, surely you can forgive me."

"I don't know what's going on Lionel, but I'm standing by my son. Clearly you've done something to make him angry."

"I did it for you, both of you," Lionel said.

"If you don't get out, I'll throw you out," Clark said.

"Fine, Clark. I'm leaving. But I hope that soon you'll realize I did this for you and find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I doubt it," Clark said.

"Goodbye," Lionel said then left. Lois, Pete, Linda, Jimmy and Chloe all let go of Clark.

"Clark, what has he done?" Martha asked.

"He tried to convince me that Lana meant no harm last night, and that I should forgive her for what she's done to me and Lois."

"What? That doesn't sound like Lionel. Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a Luthor. They're all the same. All they care about is getting what they want."

* * *

A few hours later Clark was calm again, the earlier events of the day were all explained to Martha, who agreed with Clark's anger toward Lionel for his betrayal, and Chloe, Jimmy and Pete were all set to head back to Metropolis.

"Have a safe trip back," Martha waved as Chloe, Jimmy and Pete were getting ready to leave for Metropolis.

"We will, Mrs. Kent," Pete smiled.

"Be careful," Clark warned.

"Clark, we've drove to and from Metropolis many times. We'll be fine," Chloe reassured.

"He just has to act like a dad," Linda teased her cousin for his over protectiveness of his friends.

"Call as soon as you get there," Lois instructed.

"And there's our mom," Chloe added.

"Funny," Lois mocked.

"Don't worry, Lo'. I'll call you as soon as we get to the apartment," Chloe agreed then hugged her cousin.

"Okay. Drive safe," Lois commented as Jimmy, Pete and Chloe got in the car.

"Bye," everyone called and waved as the car left.


	43. Chapter 43 Plan

Chapter 43

"**The Set Up"**

"That's unacceptable," Lex said as he talked to a business partner on the phone. "The device needs to be in Smallville before Saturday or on Saturday morning at the very latest."

"Mr. Luthor?" Otis said as he entered the office.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Otis," Lex said looking up to Otis. "While you're waiting you can get me some coffee."

"Yes sir," Otis said leaving the room.

"Well, I think you'll agree that the reasons I want this device are none of your business. It's a very personal manner," Lex said in a warning tone.

"I know it's deadly. That's the whole reason I want it."

"Listen to me. Have it delivered to Smallville by Saturday morning or else you'll be finding yourself blacklisted from employment."

"It better be there," Lex said then hung up the phone.

"Here's your coffee sir," Otis said placing the cup on Lex's desk and clumsily knocking it over spilling it's contents all over the documents Lex was going through.

"Otis! Your hazardous nature is beginning to annoy me."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, sir," Otis apologized nervously.

"Luckily, the documents you just destroyed all have backup copies saved to my computer, so nothing is really lost, but please Otis, do not touch my computer."

"Yes sir."

"Now, what did you want to see me about while I was on the phone a few moments ago?"

"Richard White is here to see you."

"So early in the morning?" Lex asked glancing at his watch. "Well, send him in, but tell him this has to be fast. I have a board meeting in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir," Otis said nodding his head and backing up toward the door, then he bumped into it.

"How is it possible for you to be so clumsy?" Lex asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, I-"

"Just go get Richard, I don't have time for this."

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor," Otis said leaving the room. A few moments later he returned with Richard.

"Richard," Lex said as Richard entered his office.

"Lex," Richard replied.

"What do you want?" Lex asked as Otis left the room.

"I came to find out what exactly you're planning on doing to Lois and Clark?"

"You'll know in good time."

"I need to know now, Lex. If you plan on hurting her I will back out of this deal right now. I would rather see Clark with her than have her get hurt."

"You actually care about her?"

"You'd better not hurt her or-"

"She's not going to be physically hurt. The only thing that will be hurt is her 'feelings', and that's going to be taken care of for us by Clark. You just have to be there for her to pick up the pieces and let her run into your arms."

"I still don't see how this is going to work. Clark is not going to hurt her, he's no fool."

"Look, Richard, I don't have time to go over this now, I have to get to a board meeting. We'll talk later, okay?" Lex said dismissively as he grabbed his brief case and walked toward his office door.

"When?"

"Well, I don't have the time today," Lex said looking at his watch. "Lana gets home today so I'm taking the afternoon off. And tomorrow I'll be in meetings all day-"

"So in other words, you aren't going to tell me what your plan is, are you?"

"Richard, you'll find out in due time. I just can't risk you ruining everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to be getting to my meeting, Otis will show you out," Lex said opening the door. "Otis! Show Mr. White out," Lex yelled. "Have a good day," Lex said then left.

* * *

"Olsen, Sullivan, welcome back," Perry greeted.

"It's good to be back, chief," Jimmy replied.

"So, how was your trip to Smallville?"

"Good," said Chloe.

"And how are Lane and Kent?"

"They're good," Chloe said.

"And the charity fundraiser? How's the planning for that going?" Perry asked.

"It's good. Everything is coming together really well," Chloe answered.

"Excellent," Perry smiled.

"Actually, Clark and Lois asked us to give this to you, chief," Jimmy said passing Jimmy the invitation for the ball.

"Ah. An invitation, I was wondering when they would be getting these out."

"Well, there you go," said Jimmy.

"Great. Now, you two, I have an assignment for you to work on."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Well, it turns out that couples have been disappearing. I have a list of three couples, these six individuals escaped their captors. I want you to talk to them and get whatever information you can. Talk to the Metropolis PD, see what they have to say. And I want the two of you to go undercover, get the story first hand. You have three days to work on this, I want it in the Thursday morning edition of 'The Planet', you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Jimmy and Chloe in unison.

"Good, get to work on it quickly. It's not going to be an easy story to get," Perry said before leaving.

* * *

"Hey," Clark said coming into the kitchen after doing yard work outside.

"Good morning," Linda replied as Clark filled up a glass of orange juice.

"Did you sleep good?" Clark asked leaving the glass of orange juice to place the pitcher back in the fridge.

"Yeah. Thanks," Linda said taking the glass of orange juice Clark had just filled and drinking it.

"I 'was' going to drink that," Clark commented as Linda placed the empty glass back on the counter.

"Well, now you're not," Linda smiled.

"Wow, you've turned into Lois."

"You wish, Smallville," Lois said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, right," Clark said sarcastically gaining himself a punch in the arm from Lois. Linda laughed at the two.

"So, Linda, do you want to go to the fundraiser with anyone on Saturday?" Clark asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind, then I wouldn't have to be there alone, but I don't know anyone from Smallville or Metropolis," Linda replied.

"I know you don't, that's why I already called and asked someone to go with you," Clark said.

"What?" Linda asked looking to Lois for some kind of explanation but got a confused look and shrug as a response. "You asked someone to go on a date with me?" Linda asked angry with her cousin.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine," Clark said calmly even though he knew Linda was furious with him.

"Great, my only cousin is going to ruin my life," Linda said.

"He's someone your parents would approve of, trust me on that. He's coming to Metropolis tomorrow to meet you and he's going to stay there for the week to get to know you a little bit before Saturday."

"And that's supposed to make the fact that you set me up on a blind date better?" Linda asked.

"Technically, it's not a blind date if you meet him before you go out," Clark defended.

"Kal-El!" Linda yelled in frustration and stormed off.

"Kal El?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, it's my birth name, I told you that, and it's what her parents called me when they told her about me, before she was adopted by the Danvers."

"I thought she grew up with the Danvers?"

"No. they adopted her when she was a teenager."

"Oh, wow."

"She shouldn't be this upset about the date I set up for her. She should know I would look for someone I thought suited her."

"What are you up to Smallville?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want her to have to go to the carnival alone," Clark said.

"Right," Lois said then left Clark alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Lana and Ted arrived back at the penthouse in Metropolis sometime around noon.

"Welcome home, Miss Lang, Mr. Tyler," greeted one of Lex's security guards as Lana and Ted approached the front door of the building.

"Thank you, Mason. It's good to be back," Lana replied.

"I have something for you," Mason said reaching into his jacket pocket. "Here you go, Mr. Luthor said you'd be arriving sometime today and he asked me to give you this," he passed Lana an envelope.

"Oh?" Lana said taking the envelop from the security guard and opening it pulling out the note that was inside.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. _'Go upstairs, there's a surprise waiting for you there, love Lex'_," Lana read. "I wonder what he's up to. Did he say anything about this, Mason?"

"He just asked me to give that to you when you arrived, he didn't say anything else," Mason responded.

"Well, thank you, for getting it to me," Lana smiled. "Come on, Ted, could you grab one of those bags for me? I'll send Maxwell down for the rest."

"Yes, Miss Lang," Lana said picking up the largest of Lana's bags and following her into the building. When they arrived at the front door Lana found another envelope stuck to the door. She removed the note and quickly opened it, even more curious as to what Lex's surprise for her was. She skimmed the note over then read it out loud.

"_When you go inside go to our bedroom. There you will find another note with more instructions. Please follow them, they will all lead to the greatest surprise of all tonight. Love always, Lex,_" Lana read aloud with a smile.

"He's sending you on a sort of scavenger hunt," Ted stated.

"Lex," Lana sighed holding the note close to her heart. " Come on," she said quickly running into the apartment and into hers and Lex's bedroom. Once she was in the bedroom she found another envelop sitting on the bed with a single red rose. She quickly opened the note.

"Well?" Ted asked.

"_Your next surprise is in the top drawer of your dresser, I think you'll like it and I think it will bring out the sparkle in your eyes. I love you, Lex._" Lana smiled and headed to the dresser and pulled open the drawer and found a jewelry box. She opened the jewelry box. Inside were a diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings and another envelope.

"That's beautiful," Ted said. "There's another note?"

"Yeah," Lana said tearing open the envelope. "_Well, I hope they're to your liking. But of course that's not all. You'll need something else to go with them. Go to your closet and inside you'll find your next surprise. All my love, Lex._" Lana walked over and opened the closet. Inside she found a beautiful black dress, cut a little above the knee, with two thin straps to go over the shoulders. There was also another envelope with the dress. "What are you up to, Lex?" Lana whispered as she looked at the dress.

"Is that the end of the surprises?" Ted asked from the bedroom doorway where he still stood watching Lana.

"No. There's another envelope here," Lana replied as she opened the envelope and pulled out yet another note and began to read it. "_Wear this tonight along with the necklace and earrings. One of my limos will be by to pick you up at 7:30 to take you to a surprise destination where the rest of the surprise will come together. I love you and can't wait to see you, Lex._" Lana smiled.

"You're happy." Ted commented.

"Lex, is so sweet when he wants to be," Lana replied. She then took the dress out of the closet to examine it. She had a huge smile on her face as she thought curiously about what Lex had planned for the night.

* * *

"Sorry, I can't talk about it. I wish I could help, but I just can't," The woman said panicked, then she slammed the front door of her house in Jimmy and Chloe's faces.

"Now what?" Jimmy asked. "She was our last chance to get this story," Jimmy said.

"Our last solid source, but from what Perry's given us and with some more information and help from the police we may be able to solve this one by going undercover," Chloe said.

"Yeah, that's what we can try, but like the police said, the abductions are random. So even if we go undercover there's no guarantee that we'll be the ones to get abducted."

"That's why we'll get Clark and Lois to help us. When they get back tonight we'll go undercover with them."

"This is another way for you to push them together isn't it?"

"Well, yeah it could help with that, but it also doubles our chances of getting this story, and if the consequence of helping us is Lois and Clark going on another date, then so be it, it's meant to be," Chloe smiled slyly.

"You were really serious about pushing them together weren't you?"

"Of course. They belong together. I've never been so sure of anything in my life as I am about that," Chloe stated.

"Not even us?" Jimmy asked stepping toward Chloe and putting his arms around her waist and smiling at her.

"Well, us, yeah. I knew we belonged together," Chloe said putting her arms around Jimmy's neck.

"Really?" Jimmy grinned.

"Yeah," Chloe giggled and nodded then leaned in and kissed Jimmy.

* * *

"Linda, you're going to have to talk to me sometime," Clark said as his cousin continued to ignore him.

"Clark, you set her up on a blind date," Lois commented from the chair she was sitting in, holding her coffee.

"Just drink your coffee," Clark said annoyed.

"Listen to me. You set your cousin up on a blind date, with a friend of yours, some random guy that she doesn't know. I don't blame her for being mad at you. You probably set her up with one of your farmer friends," Lois said.

"Thank you, Lois," Linda smiled then glared at Clark.

"He's not a farmer, and he's a friend of yours too, Lois," Clark defended.

"Really?" Lois asked. "Who is he? I can tell her what he's like if he's a friend of both of us."

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see who he is, like Linda," Clark teased.

"If you're going to push me into this date, you could at least tell me the guy's name," Linda stated angrily.

"I told you you'd have to talk to me sometime," Clark smiled at his cousin triumphantly.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm stating a point," Linda spat.

"It's not Oliver is it, because that would just be awkward," Lois input.

"No, Lois, it's not Oliver, I wouldn't do that to you. Not after the breakup the two of you had. And Linda, you'll like him. Trust me, please."

"A name would make me trust you more," Linda stated.

"Have a little faith in me, you may find I know you better than you think," Clark said.

"I have faith in you, Clark. Just not when it comes to picking out a date for me."

"Linda, trust me. You'll love him," Clark said knowing the double meaning his words held.

* * *

"So? How do I look?" Lana asked as she came out of her room in the dress, earrings, and necklace Lex had left for her.

"You look great," Ted smiled as he looked over at Lana from the couch where he was sitting reading 'The Daily Planet'.

"Thank you. The limo will be here to pick me up in 10 minutes, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Ted agreed glancing at his watch. "You should get going it's almost 7:30. I'll walk you downstairs and wait with you until the limo gets here to pick you up," Ted said.

"You're such a bodyguard."

"It's my job," Ted laughed.

"Well, thank you for being so concerned with my safety," Lana smiled.

"Yeah," Ted said. "Come on." Ted and Lana left and headed downstairs to the main lobby to wait for the limo to come and pick Lana up.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Martha asked.

"Yes mom, we have everything."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Clark smiled. "Don't worry."

"I can't help it. I still think of you as that little boy we found in a cornfield. You're still my baby, Clark."

"I know," Clark laughed. "And I'll always need you mom, but let me worry about you. I'll be alright. We'll be fine," Clark said hugging his mother.

"Drive safe."

"We will, Mrs. Kent," Lois input.

"I'll see you on Friday," Martha said.

"Yes you will. You'll miss us, we'll miss you, you love us, we love you, blah blah blah. Now can we get going?" Linda asked impatiently as she looked to Clark.

"What's the rush?" Clark asked.

"'What's the rush?' Are you forgetting that I have to move into Jimmy's apartment tonight?" Linda asked.

"Right. We should get going," Lois agreed.

"Yeah," Clark agreed. "I love you mom and we'll see you Friday," Clark as he hugged his mother again.

"You're such a mamma's boy," Lois teased.

"And you're daddy's little army brat," Clark retorted.

"Funny, Smallville," Lois said sarcastically.

"Bye Aunt Martha," Linda said hugging her aunt.

"Bye Mrs. Kent," Lois smiled and gave Martha a hug.

"Bye," Martha said to the three. "Have a safe trip back."

"A safe trip is impossible when Lois is the one driving," Clark commented.

"Oh, shut up, Smallville," Lois said punching Clark in the arm. "At least if I'm driving we'll get home tonight."

"Just not in one piece."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If my memory serves me correctly you drove off the road into a cornfield."

"And found you, if I hadn't done that you'd probably still be running around stark naked with amnesia."

"You hit a dog."

"And you have Shelby, I saved his life."

"What are you going to do tonight, Lois? Crash into 'The Daily Planet'?"

"If I did, Linda would probably get a job there or we'd be promoted."

"Will you two just go? We're wasting time here," Linda said impatiently.


	44. Chapter 44 Abducted

Chapter 44

"**Abducted"**

The limo pulled up in front of a restaurant and stopped. The chauffer got out and opened the door for Lana, helping her out of the limo.

"You look beautiful."

Lana looked up to see Lex standing in front of her, wearing a black suit, red dress shirt and black tie. He had his right hand in his pocket and he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his left hand.

"Lex," Lana smiled throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm so glad you're back," Lex said pushing some hair back from Lana's face as he smiled at her. "These are for you," Lex offered the flowers to Lana.

"Thank you," Lana smiled.

"I missed you so much. I know you were only gone a few days, but I can't stand being away from you."

"I missed you too."

"Let's go inside," Lex said offering his arm to Lana, who took it in return and the pair headed into the restaurant.

* * *

"So, Clark and Lois are fine with this double date undercover thing?" Pete asked as Chloe and Jimmy finished explaining their plan to get their story.

"Well, not exactly," Jimmy said.

"You haven't told them yet? You haven't called?"

"Well…" Jimmy trailed off.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure they'll do it," Chloe picked up.

"Or they'll get mad at you."

"Well they owe us for helping out with the carnival and getting Linda a place to live here in Metropolis. Plus it's a way of putting my plan into action and get them together," Chloe responded.

"You're evil and sneaky, Chloe," Pete laughed.

"Only when it comes to making two people I care about happy."

"If they knew what you were up to."

"But they don't. So I'm going to push them together. They need the push."

* * *

"How is everything?" Lex asked.

"Good," Lana smiled.

"Lana, you know I love you, right? You mean the world to me."

"I know, Lex. And you mean everything to me too. I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Lex said getting up from his chair.

"Lex?" Lana asked as Lex suddenly dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring box containing a diamond ring. "Lex?" Lana's face fell in shock.

"Lana, you're the love of my life. I can't picture my life without you and I don't want to live my life without you. You've saved me from myself and a loneliness I never knew I had until I fell in love with you and couldn't picture waking up in the mornings with you by my side. I want to be with you forever. I want to be there for you, protect you, help you and love you. Will you do me this honor and marry me?"

"Lex, I love you," Lana smiled her eyes brimming with tears.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Lex," Lana started to cry. "I'll marry you. I want nothing more than to be your wife."

Lex smiled at Lana, put the ring on her finger and kissed her as everyone in the restaurant clapped congratulations for them.

* * *

"We're back," Lois called as her Clark and Linda entered the apartment.

"Lois?" Chloe called, then her, Pete and Jimmy appeared in the hallway to greet them.

"Hey," Clark said.

"Welcome back. We missed you guys," Chloe smiled.

"It's not like you didn't see us yesterday," Linda stated sarcastically.

"Funny, Linda. We really did miss you though," Chloe said. Clark and Lois glanced at each other.

"What do you want Chlo'?" Lois asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sucking up to us," Lois stated.

"I am not."

"You are."

"Fine, Jimmy and I are going undercover to work on a story and we need you and Clark to help us," Chloe admitted.

"All you had to do was ask," Clark said.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay, wait. What's the catch?" Lois asked.

"There's no catch," Chloe said.

"There's always a catch, Chlo'. Especially where you're involved," Lois stated.

"Oh yeah there's a catch, and it's a good catch," Pete input laughing at the events.

"Thanks, Pete," Chloe said glaring at her friend.

"What's the catch?" Clark asked.

"The two of you have to pretend to be a couple and be on a date with us."

"Chloe," Lois groaned.

"Please. Come on guys, we really need your help," begged Chloe.

"What do you think Smallville?" Lois looked to Clark who shrugged in response.

"Please?" Asked Jimmy.

"Fine," Lois sighed rolling her eyes.

"You two are the best," Chloe said hugging Lois and Clark. "Now we have to go."

"What?" Lois and Clark asked in unison.

"Let's go," Chloe said grabbing Jimmy's arm and pulling him as she pushed Lois and Clark out the door.

"What about helping me move all this stuff?" Linda asked indicating the boxes She, Lois and Clark had left in the hall. "Oh, that's fine. I'll stay right here and do this all by myself," Linda said sarcastically. "Great," Linda whispered.

"I'll help you move your stuff into your new place," Pete volunteered.

"I don't have a key," Linda said.

"I do," Pete said.

"Why?" Linda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm staying in Jimmy's apartment, it beats sleeping on the couch every night."

"Makes sense."

"Come on, let's get this stuff moved," Pete said grabbing a box.

"Thanks," Linda smiled.

* * *

"So, we're going where?" Lois asked as Jimmy drove down one of the many streets of Metropolis.

"We're just driving around and stopping at a bunch of couple hangouts," Chloe answered.

"What hangouts?" Clark asked.

"The pier, Make-Out Point-"

"Make-Out Point? Oh that's a romantic couple's hangout," Lois mocked.

"Yeah, not exactly my idea of a date either, but that's where a lot of the abductions have happened," Chloe replied.

"And we're trying to get abducted?" Lois clarified.

"Yes," Jimmy answered.

"This must be our lucky night, Smallville," Lois said sarcastically.

"Hey at least you're on a date with someone you like," Chloe said.

"You don't like me?" Jimmy teased.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Chloe smiled at her boyfriend.

"If a guy ever took me to Make-Out Point, I would get out of the car and walk home," Lois spoke again.

"You're undercover, Lois. It doesn't matter where you go, just pretend you and Clark are on a date," stated Chloe.

"Wow, Smallville, this is the best date I've ever been on, it even beats our picnic and it's all thanks to Chloe," Lois said with even more sarcasm.

"Listen to the radio and stop complaining," Chloe said turning on the car radio.

"_Well, we just got news that Metropolis' own billionaire, Lex Luthor and his girlfriend Lana Lang just got engaged. Well congratulations to the pair, here's a song going out to the two of them,"_ said the DJ as a song started playing.

"What?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Clark," Lois said watching for his response.

"She lied again. She said she was done with Lex and now she's engaged to him?"

"It's none of our business. You know what she's become."

"She's in way over her head. What is she thinking? I'm not going to be there to bail her out and pick up the pieces, not thins time. I can't do it anymore, and she's going to come crying to me when something goes wrong."

"There's nothing you can do, Clark. It's not your fault if she gets hurt. You warned her and tried to help her, but she took advantage of you. Whatever happens is her own fault. She can't always expect you to be there."

"Lois, when I told her I wanted nothing more to do with her, I meant it. I just don't want to see her get hurt, that's why I warned her. I thought by me walking out of her life maybe she'd realize how much she's changed and how bad Lex is."

"It's okay," Lois whispered taking Clark's hand. "Whatever happens is not your fault. And if you do feel the need to rescue her, I'll support you." Clark looked at Lois and smiled then he glanced down to her hand in his.

"No. I'm not going to help her. My life with Lana is over," Clark said looking Lois in the eyes once again and smiling at her gaining a smile in return. Chloe glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Lois hand in Clark's and smiled to herself. Maybe they didn't need as much of a push as she had thought, they seemed to be getting together on their own.

* * *

"Okay, so apparently I forgot that you and Clark have superpowers and for that reason you didn't actually need my help unpacking," Pete commented as he finished unpacking one box of Linda's things to see that she had already finished unpacking all the others.

"Yeah, when I asked for your help all I meant was that I needed the key to get in here. I probably should have mentioned that. Guess it slipped my mind," Linda shrugged.

"And to think, I did all the heavy lifting."

"Sorry. I didn't think you try to move all the boxes by yourself. I just wanted some company while I was getting settled."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, you've known Clark for a long time?"

"Yeah. I've known Clark since we were kids. We were neighbors for the majority of our lives."

"So you probably know all his friends?"

"I know most of them, yeah. I just don't know the friends he met after I moved to Witchita. Like Lois for example, I only met her when I came here a few weeks ago."

"Right, so you probably wouldn't know this person."

"What do you mean? What's up?"

"Clark set me up on a blind date, and apparently the guy he's set me up with is a friend of his and Lois'."

"Clark set you up on a blind date?" Pete laughed.

"Now I'm terrified to meet him."

"No. It'll be fine. It's just not like Clark to set someone up on a blind date, so he must have a good reason. He probably thinks you'll be a good match for each other."

"I don't know. It's weird to have my cousin pick out a date for me. I was hoping Lois could tell me about the guy since she knows him, but Clark refuses to tell her who he is too."

"I don't think Clark would set you up on a date with someone if he didn't think you'd like the guy," Pete reassured.

"I'm still nervous about it. Would you like Clark to set you up on a blind date?"

"No not really."

"And I meet the guy tomorrow."

"It'll be fine. And if you don't like him just let Lois, or Chloe, or me know and one of us will go talk to Clark and get him to break off the date for you. Okay?"

"Thanks," Linda smiled.

"But Linda, don't go in there with the attitude that you won't like him because then you won't and he could be the perfect guy for you."

"Yeah, I know," Linda rolled her eyes.

"Clark has his reasons for setting you up with this guy. You'll probably really like him. Just trust Clark on this one."

"I hope you're right on this."

"Me too."

"What do you think he looks like? Do you think he's hot?"

"Okay, that a conversation I am not having," Pete said awkwardly.

* * *

"Okay, so how long do we have to stay out here pretending to be on a date?" Lois asked.

"Until we get abducted," retorted Chloe.

"And the chances of that happening are?" Clark asked.

"Slim to none," Jimmy replied.

"Great," Lois said sarcastically.

"Look, having you two increases our chances of getting abducted," Chloe snapped.

"Wouldn't it be better if Clark and I were in another car?" stated Lois.

"Maybe having two couples in one car will increase the chances of getting abducted more than having two separate cars," said Chloe.

"I still think Clark and I should be in a different car," Lois said.

"Well, too bad!" Chloe snapped. "Now less talking and more lip-locking."

"What?" Clark and Lois asked at once.

"You have to at least look like you're a couple," Jimmy said.

"You two can "lip-lock" all you want," Lois stated, "but Clark and I are not."

"Well, do something. You're a happy couple on a date, remember," retorted Chloe.

"Or, we're friends of yours and the two of you set us up on a blind date, oh wait you did that already. Remember our dinner date a few weeks ago," Lois argued.

"Okay, we're not going to relive that. Just start acting like some sort of couple!" Replied Chloe.

"Fine," Lois huffed. "Here's my hand Clark," Lois said holding her hand up in front of Clark.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Clark asked looking at Lois and then her hand.

"You hold it, Smallville," Lois answered. Clark took Lois hand. "Happy?" Lois asked looking to Chloe who rolled her eyes in response.

"You had no trouble holding his hand on the way over here," Chloe retorted causing Lois and Clark's faces to turn a bright shade of red.

"That was different," Lois defended as Clark cleared his throat nervously.

"Sure," Chloe said in disbelief.

"Why were you watching us anyway?" Lois asked defensively.

"I glanced in the mirror to see how Clark would take the news about Lana and Lex and saw you holding his hand. Look, I think it's good that you give each other support."

"Whoa, Chlo', it was nothing."

"Sure it wasn't."

"It was a friendly gesture."

"Right, and when I kiss Jimmy it's a friendly gesture."

"Chloe!" Clark and Jimmy said in unison.

"Chloe, I'm warning you. If you want to live to see tomorrow you'll drop this insanity and go no further with it. There is nothing between us, we're just friends," Lois said. Chloe shrugged in response. "Thank you," Lois said when her cousin finally stopped.

* * *

"Pete, please?" Linda begged.

"No."

"You have to ask him. He'll tell you, but he won't tell me."

"He's not going to tell me. If Clark wants this to be a surprise he's not going to tell me. If he won't tell Lois, then I don't stand a chance. He tells Lois everything."

"He might tell you Pete."

"He won't."

"I need to know who this guy is, Pete."

"What's the big deal? You'll meet the guy tomorrow and if you don't like him, Clark isn't going to force you to go out with him."

"Pete, what about my powers?"

"Is that what all this is about?"

"Yes and no. How am I going to hide my powers from this guy if he's here with us all week? I can't hide who I am as well as Clark does. It's hard for me. My parents raised me to be proud of my Kryptonian heritage and who I am. My parents told me they were sending me here so I could use my powers to help people. I never thought I'd have to hide everything about me from everyone."

"Clark is trying to protect you the best he can, that's all. He's seen what people do to those who are different. He knows how people treat those who have special abilities. He doesn't want to see that happen to you. He loves you and wants to protect you. He thinks of you as his sister. Look, I'm sure whoever he has chosen to be your date Saturday is probably someone who will be supportive of your powers. He's probably one of Clark's friends who has some amazing abilities too."

"Wait a minute. Clark has friends with powers?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know. He never told me, and I think we both know why. He doesn't want to give up their identities."

"Great, this conversation has gotten me no further ahead. It's just opened up more possibilities of who this guy could be and what he may be like."

"Just relax. You'll know sooner than you think."

* * *

"I'm so glad you said you said yes and you're going to marry me," Lex whispered into Lana's ear as they walked down the pier and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're everything to me, Lana."

"Lex, I love you," Lana said turning to look into Lex's eyes. "There is no one else I would rather be with."

"I love you so much," Lex smiled and kissed Lana.

"I can't wait to marry you," Lana said as she broke the kiss.

"Me too."

"Lex!" Lana said in fear.

"What?" Lex asked noticing the panic in Lana's voice.

"There's someone there," Lana said pointing to a person dressed in black, wearing a black mask. The person approached faster toward the couple, suddenly pulling out a gun.

"Run!" Lex said seeing the gun. Both Lex and Lana began to run. The person raised the gun took aim and shot once, then again. Lana and Lex both fell instantly, face first to the ground, a tranquilizer dart sticking out of each of their necks. The person in black quickly walked up to the unconscious pair, checked their pulse then waved an arm in the air. A dark van pulled up, two more people dressed in black jumped out of the back and helped the first lift Lex and Lana into the back. The three figures climbed back in the van and took off as fast as they had come.


	45. Chapter 45 Fun

Chapter 45

"**Just A Little Fun"**

"Chlo', how much longer do we have to sit here? It's been over an hour and nothing has happened," Lois complained.

"If you two would just act like you're in love and you're a couple, maybe something would happen," Chloe responded.

"Fine, Chlo', you want acting? How's this?" Lois asked grabbing Clark by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Chloe and Jimmy stared at the two in shock, while Clark looked confused.

"Lois!" Clark said pulling away and wrapping his arms around Lois protectively. Suddenly the window behind Lois was shattered by a crowbar.

"Jimmy drive!" Chloe shouted as Jimmy started the car and threw it into reverse. The tires screeched across the pavement as Jimmy gave the car all the gas he could then turned around and shifted the car back into drive and took off as fast as the car could go.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked looking at Lois who was still in his arms.

"Yeah. Thanks, Smallville. Did the glass cut you?" Lois asked.

"No, I'm fine," Clark replied.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked as he drove the car quickly down one of the many Metropolis side streets.

"I don't know, but it was scary," replied Chloe.

"Jimmy! Watch out!" Clark yelled as a black van pulled out of an alley and crashed into the side of Jimmy's car.

"Hey! What the hell? Watch where you're going! You could have killed us!" Lois yelled as a side door of the van opened and a person wearing black clothing and a black hoodie got out.

"I hope he has insurance," Jimmy commented.

"Is everyone alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Lois.

"Me too," said Jimmy. Clark watched as the figure dressed in black reached back inside the van.

"Everyone down!" Clark shouted as he saw the person pull out a gun and shoot at the car. Another window shattered.

"Whoa! Is this guy crazy?" Lois asked.

"Was that a bullet?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's a dart of some sort," Jimmy said pointing to the dart stuck in the roof of the car.

"Get your seatbelts off," Clark instructed. "We have to get out of the car."

"Well Chloe, you wanted to be abducted, here's your chance," Lois mocked.

"I didn't want to be abducted by a psycho trying to kill us," spat Chloe in response. Suddenly Clark's door was pulled open and there was the man dressed in black. He pointed his gun at Clark, but Clark grabbed the end of the gun, jumped out of the car and used it to pin the man on the ground.

"Run!" Clark yelled not wanting to use his powers in front of Lois and Jimmy.

"Smallville! Don't try to be a hero!" Lois yelled.

"Run Lois! Get help!" Clark responded.

"Right and leave you to die?" Lois argued getting out of the car behind Clark. By this time Jimmy and Chloe were climbing out of the demolished car.

"I don't have time to argue with you!" Clark yelled looking at Lois.

"Come on, do as he says," Chloe said understanding why Clark wanted them to leave. She grabbed Lois by the arm and began to run away.

"Jimmy, be a man! Help him!" Lois said.

"Jimmy let's go," Chloe said pulling on Jimmy's arm. "He can handle himself."

"Clark, watch out!" Lois yelled seeing another man get out of the van with a gun and approach Clark. Lois tore her arm free of her cousin's grasp and ran back toward Clark, but it was too late. She heard the gun shot. The second man had shot Clark from a point blank range.

"Ahh…" Clark screamed a chilling scream of agony.

"Clark!" Lois yelled running toward the men and Clark. Clark and the first man had now stopped struggling and the first man quickly crawled away from Clark and to his feet.

"C.K?" Jimmy asked seeing his friend struggling to his feet.

"Clark," Chloe whispered as she watched her best friend. She knew from his actions that something was wrong.

Lois reached Clark as he tried to stand up straight. He was back on to her. Clark placed his right hand over the left side of his chest, pain surging through him. He felt the warm blood on his hand. He looked down at the dart that was burrowed deep into his chest. A familiar green glow came from it. Kryptonite. They were using Kryptonite as a drug to render people unconscious, but in Clark's case it was killing him. Clark turned to Lois, his hand still over his chest hiding his wound. "Lois," he coughed out in pain, tears in his eyes. Then he suddenly fell to his knees. Lois ran to his side, dropping to her knees and catching him before he fell forward.

"Clark?" Lois whispered. "Smallville? Come on wake up. This is no time to be funny," Lois commented as she rolled Clark over onto his back, letting his head rest in her lap. She saw the injury on his chest. "Clark?" She asked, fearing he was dead.

"Lois," Clark coughed as his eyes opened a little.

"Yeah, Smallville, I'm here," she whispered.

"Isn't this touching?" One of the men wearing the black clothing mocked.

"Leave him alone!" Lois yelled.

"Hey!" Jimmy said running toward the man. "Can't you see how badly he's hurt? He could be dying and you don't even care."

"No we don't," the other man mocked in his Australian accent.

"Leave him alone," Jimmy warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Australian man asked, raising his gun to Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Chloe cried.

"Leave him alone," Jimmy commented grabbing the end of the gun and punching the man in the face and kicking the other.

"Jimmy, no," Clark coughed trying to get up, but he fell since he was too weak.

"Hey, you can't get up," Lois warned. Suddenly Clark grabbed Lois' hand and placed it over the dart sticking out of his chest. "Clark," Lois said when she realized what he was doing.

"Pull it out."

"Clark-"

"Pull it out Lois! I need you to pull it out!"

"I can't just pull it out, I'm not a doctor."

"You have to. I'll die if you don't."

"Clark, if I pull this out you'll die. It's in your chest really deep."

"Get it out!"

"I don't want to kill you!" Lois yelled her eyes full of tears.

"Lois, do what he says!" Chloe yelled as she struggled to help Jimmy fight off the two men.

"Trust me, Lois," Clark said looking into Lois eyes. "You won't kill me."

"Fine," Lois reluctantly agreed. She grabbed the little bit of the dart that was sticking out of Clark's chest and began to pull.

"Ahh…" Clark cried out in pain as the dart began to move, his body tensing.

"I can't," Lois said stopping.

"You have to," Clark said grabbing her wrist. Lois began to pull the dart again and Clark began to scream again, "Ahh…" Finally the dart came out. Lois threw it away from her and Clark and placed her hand over his chest to stop the bleeding. Clark's breathing became heavy, his hand fell off Lois' and he went unconscious.

"Clark!" Lois yelled. "You can't die on me."

Jimmy continued to struggle with the two men until finally one hit him in the back of the head with his gun while Jimmy was distracted by the other knocking Chloe to the ground.

"Jimmy," Chloe said scrambling to her boyfriend's side.

"This is what makes catching couples so easy," one of the men laughed. "They refuse to leave each other, no matter what, because they think they're in love."

"You've killed him," Lois yelled looking to the two men.

"So what? You're boyfriend is dead, big deal. Get a new one," Mocked the Australian man.

"You can't be dead. Not now, Smallville. I need you. Wake up," Lois whispered as she looked down at Clark. Chloe watched her cousin, realizing how much Clark meant to her cousin.

"Now girls, you have two options. One you can get in the van peacefully, like nice little girls, or two, my friends and I can shoot you with these nice little tranquilizer darts we've developed and drag you to the van. Either way, you're going in the van and coming with us. If you don't want anything to happen to your boyfriends you'll just do what we say," the man with the Australian accent spoke.

"We have so many options," spat Lois sarcastically.

"We'll come peacefully," Chloe interjected, glaring at her cousin.

"Excellent decision," the man replied. "Handcuff them."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Lois objected.

"We didn't make a deal, I asked you to make a decision on whether you'd come peacefully or not," the man snapped as the other man handcuffed Chloe and Lois. The Australian turned toward the van and waved his hand. Two more men climbed out of the vehicle and came up to the man who had waved. "Carry those two to the van," he instructed indicating Clark and Jimmy.

"Is he alive?" One of the men asked nodding toward Clark who was still not responding and bleeding.

"Find out."

"And if he's not?"

"You know what to do," the man said. Lois and Chloe looked at each other panicked. The first two men pulled Lois and Chloe to their feet by their arms and away from Clark and Jimmy's unconscious bodies.

"What happens if he's not alive?" Lois suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Shut up," the man instructed.

"Don't you do anything to him," Lois said firmly.

"Listen here, missy, you're in no place to be giving orders."

"Don't do anything to him," Lois repeated.

"If he's dead we're getting rid of his body."

"No! You leave him alone."

"Shut up!" the man yelled smacking Lois across the face.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, shock and concern in her voice.

"Keep walking," the man who had smacked Lois demanded.

"Chlo', I'm fine. Don't worry. Just keep moving and keep quiet so they don't do anything to you," Lois replied.

"Lois," Chloe said fear on her face as she was being dragged along by the hooded man.

"Chloe, I'm fine. Just get in the van," Lois instructed as she was pushed along by the masked man.

"He's alive," one of the men called after checking Clark's pulse.

"Thank God," Lois sighed in relief.

"He'll be okay," Chloe whispered trying to convince herself more than Lois.

"Get him in the back with the others," the Australian instructed.

"Boss, there's a problem though."

"What's that?"

"His pulse is so weak. I don't think he's going to last long." Chloe and Lois looked to each other worried after the man's comment.

"Then put him with "lover girl" here, see if she can keep him alive and responsive."

"Yes, sir," The man said as he and another of the men picked Clark up and began to carry him to the van.

"Get in there," the man who had been dragging Lois shoved her into the van. Chloe was shoved in immediately behind her by the other man. Then Clark's almost lifeless body was thrown in right behind the two girls.

"Clark?" Lois whispered crawling toward Clark. She sat with her back against the side of the van and lifted Clark's head on to her lap. She gently stroked his face trying to get him to wake up. "Hey, can you hear me?" Lois whispered.

Clark groaned then whispered, "Lois?"

"I'm here," Lois replied as Clark's eyes opened a little and he tried to focus his vision on her. His breathing was still labored, he was sweating and his skin was a pale and pasty white.

"Don't leave me," Clark choked.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere. We are going to get out of this okay, you hear me?" Clark nodded his head pitifully before passing out again. "Clark?" Lois asked shaking him. "He's unconscious again. What the hell did they put in those darts?"

"Good question," Chloe said. Suddenly the van door opened again and Jimmy was thrown into the back with the other three. Chloe instantly noticed the dart identical to the one that had come out of Clark sticking out of Jimmy's neck. "You shot him?" Chloe asked. "He was already unconscious," Chloe commented placing her handcuffed hands on her boyfriend's chest to check his breathing.

"We can't have him waking up. Don't worry you two will be joining the two of them soon," the man replied then slammed the van door shut.

* * *

"Wow, Pete. So this girl really means a lot to you," Linda commented.

"Yeah, she does. You know, I really love her. This is the first time I've ever been in love with someone and not just had a crush on them. I can't go to sleep without thinking about her, I miss her when I'm not with her, and whenever she's not with me I can't wait to see her face and hear her voice again. I love the sound of her voice, I love the color of her eyes, I love her hair, I love everything about her, all her annoying little habits."

"That's sweet," Linda smiled as the phone began to ring. "I'll get it," Linda said super speeding to the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Aunt Martha."

"Yeah, we made it back okay. Clark would have called but he didn't make it two steps through the door when Chloe and Jimmy dragged him and Lois off on an undercover assignment."

"Really, neither answered their phone? Maybe they have them off since they're working."

"That's odd. I'm sure they're fine though. Just don't worry."

"Yeah of course. I'll try to call them and I'll have Clark call you as soon as he gets back."

"Okay. Love you too aunt Martha," Linda said hanging up the phone.

"You've got to love Mrs. Kent," Pete commented.

"Yeah, she was worried because she hadn't heard from Clark, Lois or me. We were supposed to call her as soon as we got back to Metropolis."

"No one had time. Clark and Lois were barely in the front door when they were pulled off," commented Pete.

"I know. I told Aunt Martha I'd try to call them, so I'll do that right now," Linda said her voice a little weary.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked noticing the sudden change in Linda.

"I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong with Clark."

"Then try to call him."

"I am," Linda said as she picked up the phone and dialed Clark's cell number. No one answered so Linda tried Lois', then Chloe's, followed by Jimmy's. No one answered. All their cell phones went directly to voicemail. "There's no answer. Now what?"

"I'm sure they're fine. They're gone on an undercover assignment that's probably why they aren't answering."

"No, something's wrong. I know it. I can feel it. Clark is strong but not invincible. I feel like something's wrong with him. If something happens to him, the others won't stand a chance," Linda said when suddenly she heard a high pitched frequency piercing her ears. She fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands. "What is that!?" She yelled in pain.

"What's what? Linda? Are you okay?" Pete asked kneeling in front of the Kryptonian girl.

"Pete?" Linda asked as Pete's voice faded away and bright light began to appear and kept getting brighter and brighter until Linda could no longer see Pete or any of the other surrounding objects in the room and was forced to close her eyes.

"_Kara," a familiar voice spoke._

Linda uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself standing in the middle of 'The Fortress', but she had no idea how she had got there. "Father?" Linda asked.

"_My daughter, Kal-El is in great danger," Zor-El warned._

"What's wrong with him?"

"_He needs your help."_

"What's wrong with him? Where is he?" Linda demanded.

"_You know I cannot tell you his location. It is forbidden for me to interfere in this world. I can only tell you that he is in danger and needs you."_

"What's wrong with him?" Linda asked again. Silence. "Answer me!" Linda yelled in frustration.

"_He is dying."_

"How long does he have?"

"_He will not live long, unless you can reach him in time."_

"What happened to him?"

"_Kryptonite."_

"Can I save him?"

"_If you get to him in time and bring him here, he can be saved."_

"Where is he?"

"_I cannot answer your question."_

"How do I save him if you don't tell me where he is?"

"_Use your abilities, but beware of the Kryptonite. Go my child. Find your cousin and bring him here before it is too late."_

"What do you mean, 'before it's too late'?"

"_Go," Zor-El said in a stern, warning voice._

"I'm gone," Linda said when suddenly the light disappeared and everything turned black.

"Linda?" Pete's voice asked.

"Pete?" Linda asked as her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Where am I?"

"The couch in Clark, Lois and Chloe's apartment."

"Obviously," Linda said sarcastically. "I mean, what happened?"

"You fainted, I think. You just dropped to the floor and didn't respond to me, so I lifted you onto the couch."

"Thanks," Linda said looking at the floor where she had fallen and trying to recall the events that had happened.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I was in 'The Fortress', my father told me something about Kal-El."

"Clark?" Pete asked confused.

"Clark!" Linda said panicked suddenly remembering what her father had said. "I have to go," Linda said jumping off the couch.

"Go where?"

"Kal-El needs me."

"Don't forget to change into your Supergirl outfit," Pete said.

"Already covered," Linda said pulling her shirt off to reveal the top half of her Supergirl clothing.

"Okay, I didn't need you to tear your shirt off in front of me, what would Clark say if he found out you did that?"

"I don't have time for this, I have to go, my cousin needs me," Linda commented as she finished taking off her civilian clothing to reveal the rest of her Supergirl clothing and then she was gone, faster then a speeding bullet.

* * *

Lex slowly opened his eyes when he regained consciousness and looked around the large, dim lit, brick room, trying desperately to remember where he was and how he had got here. Everything seemed to be a blur up to that moment. The last thing he remembered was that he was with Lana when- _Lana! Where was she?_ Lex tried to walk forward only to find that his feet were shackled to the wall and his hands were above his head, chained to the ceiling. He suddenly became aware that there was someone else in the room when he heard breathing to his right. He turned his head to see Lana chained in the exact same position as he was.

"Lana?" Lex asked realizing that she was still unconscious.

"Lex?" Lana asked as her eyes groggily flickered open.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just don't remember what happened. I remember you proposing to me and us walking on the pier, after that it's a blur. Where are we?" Lana asked looking around the room. She noticed the blood stains on the floor and the large metal table in the middle of the room. "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Lex replied when suddenly the door broke open.

"Ah, so the two lovebirds are finally awake," commented the Australian man as he entered the room. "I thought the two of you might like some company."

"What is this?" Lex demanded as four other men entered the room dragging an unconscious Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe.

"Clark?" Lex asked as he saw his former best friend unconscious, pale and bleeding.

"You all know each other?" The Australian man asked as Lex and Lana watched he other men chain Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe in the same positions as Lex and Lana were currently in.

"What did you do to them?" Lana asked.

"The same thing we did to the two of you. But you don't remember that, do you?" The Australian laughed.

"What is this?" Lex demanded again.

"Just a little fun," the Australian man replied. "Come on boys," he said, then he and the other four men left the room.


	46. Chapter 46 Passing

Chapter 46

"**Passing"**

"Where are you Kal-El?" Linda asked in frustration as she flew over Metropolis once again, listening for any sign of her cousin. She strained her ears to hear the sound of her friends, or at least one of them. All she wanted was to hear the familiar sound of Clark, Lois, Jimmy or Chloe's voice, but she heard nothing. Where were they? She had flown over Metropolis several times and had still not found them. Was it possible she was too late? Had Kryptonite already killed Kal-El? Had they all already been killed? No, she couldn't think that way. Her father had told her that there was still had time, but not much and she knew that her time was quickly slipping away and Kal-El was growing closer and closer to knew she had to find them fast, before it was too late. How would she save them if there was Kryptonite? If Kryptonite was killing Kal-El, then what chance did she have? This was one of those times that she wished her father was more helpful. All she really knew of this matter was that she needed to find her friends and rescue them, especially Kal-El. He was her cousin, the only family she had left, she had just found him after years of searching and separation, and she couldn't lose him. Not now. She wouldn't. "Don't worry. I'll find you Kal-El and I will save you, supposing I die in the process. I haven't given up yet," Linda whispered. She pushed herself yet again to hear any sign of Clark or the others. She pushed past all the noise of the city and tried to block all other noises out. She focused with everything she had within her. Even if she could just lock on to Clark's heartbeat, then at least she could follow that. Finally she heard a familiar sound. It was a voice… It was Lois' voice. "Found you," Linda smiled as she sped off as fast as she could in the direction she had heard Lois' voice coming from. She prayed she wasn't too late, she couldn't be. She had to make it in time… Clark's life depended on it.

* * *

"Where are we?" Lois asked as she woke up and looked around at her surroundings, the cold brick walls, the blood stained floor, the dark lighting, the chains and shackles lining the walls, the metal cart sitting in the corner with a blanket over it, the metal bed.

"Looks like some sort of torture chamber," Jimmy commented.

"Lex? Lana?" Chloe asked when she spotted the two chained on the right side of Lois.

"Don't tell me this is some sort of fantasy to celebrate your engagement," Lois said looking at Lex and Lana then the metal bed in disgust.

"No, sorry, Lois. This isn't really my taste, I assure you," Lex spat.

"Hey, just making sure. You never know these days, especially with two people as sadistic as you two," retorted Lois.

"What happened to Clark?" Lana asked and Lois glared at her.

"They shot him," Chloe replied knowing Lois wouldn't.

"With what?" Lex asked looking at the bloody wound on Clark's shoulder.

"The same thing they shot all of us with," Jimmy answered.

"And it did that to him?" Lex asked doubtfully.

"When they shot him they weren't even standing a foot away," Lois replied as she looked to her left at Clark, who was still unconscious.

"We were shot with tranquilizer darts, that looks more like a bullet wound," Lex commented.

"Yeah, we were shot with something similar to tranquilizer darts, but at the same time it's different. It has a different type of effect on the body. The darts we were shot with secrete some kind of serum that enters the body, I'm guessing through the muscle system, and it temporarily shuts the body down and puts a person unconscious. But I think, since they shot Clark from so close the pressure from the gun forced the dart through his muscle and the serum was released into his blood stream and now his body is having some sort of reaction to it," Chloe explained, even though she knew what she was saying was a lie and that since the Kryptonite had gotten into Clark's blood he was dying.

"How did you know the darts secreted a serum?" Jimmy asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Because after they shot you the first time and threw you in the van with Lois, Clark and I, I pulled the dart out of your neck and when I pulled it out the serum was still coming out of the dart," Chloe answered.

"And you thought of all that just from looking at some liquid coming out of a dart?" Lex asked doubtfully.

"I'm just putting the pieces together right now. I could be wrong, it's just a theory," Chloe argued.

"Sure," Lex sneered.

"That's enough!" Lois suddenly interrupted. "Something's seriously wrong with Clark. He hasn't woken up yet and I can't tell if he's breathing with the sound of you two babbling."

"Clark hasn't woken up yet?" Chloe asked her voice slightly panicked.

"I just said he hasn't woken up yet, Chlo'," Lois replied annoyed.

"Okay, just calm down. Try to wake him up," Jimmy said. "C.K.," Jimmy called. "Hey, C.K., wake up, pal."

"Hey, Smallville," Lois called. "Clark! Wake up! Wake up, Clark! Come on!"

Suddenly Clark slowly moved his head and looked over at Lois. "Lois?" He asked as he tried to move and found himself chained.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Lois replied.

"Where are we?" Clark asked as he tried miserably to hold his head up and look around the room at his surroundings.

"Well we're certainly not in a suite at the 'Hilton'," Lois commented sarcastically then glanced at Clark, noticing that he could barely hold his head up to look around the room. "Hey, save your strength, you've lost a lot of blood and you've been unconscious for awhile now," Lois said.

"Lois, I'm going to die," Clark choked as he tried to look Lois in the eye.

"No you're not. We're going to get out of this. You are going to get out of this alive, Clark," Lois reassured.

"Sure Lois, lie to a dying man," Lex mocked.

"Shut up," Lois snapped.

"Lex?" Clark asked, now suddenly aware that he and Lois were not alone in the room.

"Yeah, Clark, I'm here, in the exact same position as you. Surprising isn't it? Especially since you already had this pinned on me," Lex said angrily.

"Leave him alone, Lex," Chloe interrupted.

"Why? Because he's dying? Well he should die knowing that not every bad thing that occurs happens because of me," Lex argued.

"One thing doesn't change all the horrible things you've done," Clark replied.

"You know, Clark, I'm sick of your higher then thou attitude. I am not as bad as you make me out to be," Lex fought back.

"Lex, stop," Lana said.

"No you aren't as bad, you're worse," Clark said.

"Smallville," Lois warned.

"Typical. A Kent who thinks he's better than a Luthor. Like father like son," Lex responded.

"Clark, don't even respond. I know you want to, but don't waste your strength on arguing with him, just keep quiet for me, please," Lois pleaded.

"What, no come back, Clark? I guess Jonathan Kent wasn't the man everyone made him out to be," Lex mocked again. Lois watched Clark's jaw tightening in anger at the mockery of his father, but Clark never spoke.

"Lex, just stop it," Lana said finally. The room filled with silence. The only dominating sound that could be heard was Clark's struggled breathing.

"Hey, C.K.," Jimmy suddenly broke the silence. Clark looked at his friend in confusion. "Sorry," Jimmy apologized suddenly.

"For what?" Clark asked confused.

"If Chloe and I hadn't asked you to come along with us then you wouldn't have gotten shot and you'd be okay."

"If I hadn't come, you or Chloe may have been in the position I'm in now. You have nothing to apologize for, Jimmy," Clark exhaled.

"Alright, this is more like it," the Australian man said as he burst through the door. "Everyone is finally up, so now it's time for a little fun, eh?"

"Look, he's dying so can you please just let him go?" Lois pleaded on Clark's behalf.

"If he's dying it won't matter if I let him go or not. He'll be dead within a few hours anyway."

"You're sick," Lois spat in anger.

"Funny," the Australian said looking up as if he were pondering something, "everyone says that to me."

"Did you ever think maybe it's true?" Chloe stated rhetorically.

"Once," the Australian replied. "But then the girl who called me sick shot herself, do I guess she was the real sick one. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Forget sick, you're insane," Lois said.

"Does that mean you're volunteering to go first?" The man asked grabbing Lois' face in his left hand and pointing a pistol at her.

"No," Lois whispered in fear and anger.

"That's what I thought," the man said touching the end of the gun to the tip of Lois' nose. "You don't want to go first, so your boyfriend can," the Australian man smiled pointing the gun to Clark as he let go of Lois' face. Two of the other four men then approached Clark and unshackled his feet and unchained his wrists. Clark's limp body fell forward into one of the men.

"No! Wait, I'll go first, I changed my mind!" Lois cried.

"Too late," the Australian said with an evil smile then he walked away from Lois toward the two men dragging Clark. The man approached Clark with a smug look on his face. He grabbed Clark by the hair and tipped his head back so that Clark was looking up at him. "Not so brave now are we? No longer trying to be the hero of the story," The man mocked and pointed his gun in Clark's face, when all of a sudden Clark surprised everyone with a sudden surge of strength. Clark pulled his right arm free from one of the men's grip and shoved the Australian man back, knocking him over. Clark quickly followed this by punching the man holding his left arm in the face with his right fist, then grabbed the man who had been holding his right arm and was now standing behind him and flipped him over his shoulder. The man landed on his back next to the other man whose lip was bleeding. It was clear that Clark was weak as he struggled to keep his balance and [anted for breath, but he knew he had only a few minutes to try to rescue the others so he quickly turned to the Australian who was now back on his feet pointing his gun at Clark once again. Clark grabbed the gun and head butted the man, knocking him back into the metal table and making his nose bleed.

"Clark!" The other five hostages yelled in warning to Clark, but it was too late. By this time the other two men who had been standing by the wall were behind Clark and they quickly got involved with the fight that had broken out. Clark had forgotten about them up until now and with one sudden blow to the back of the head Clark fell to his knees. The two men moved fast to keep Clark down, each grabbed him by an arm to restrain him the best they could. The Australian man pushed himself up from the metal table, touched his nose with his hand and looked at the blood. His face filled with anger as he approached Clark.

"No one makes me bleed and gets away with it," he commented before punching Clark in the face while the two men restrained him.

"Clark!" Lois and Chloe yelled.

"Just leave him be," Jimmy pleaded.

"Why don't you just stop this insanity? If its money you want I'll give it to you, just let us go. We won't even tell the police," Lex tried to reason.

"You think I want money?" The Australian laughed. "Boys, he thinks I want money," the man said turning to his four accomplices who all laughed with the Australian. "It's not about money."

"Then what do you want?" Lois asked.

"Revenge," the man replied.

"But we didn't do anything to you," Chloe spoke.

"Not you specifically, but people like you. My wife and I were driving through Smallville back in '89 and there was this meteor shower. Our car was hit. My wife… I survived, but my wife was beaten up so badly. I got out of the car and got her out. There was blood everywhere and people were driving by, trying to escape the meteors. I tried to carry my wife and find help. But not one person would stop. Couples went by. You'd think they would understand how much she meant to me and would try to help, but no. No one would help us. Not one person stopped. She died in my arms while everyone who passed by us lived. The funny thing is, I did research on the meteor rocks afterward. I wanted to know what exactly killed my wife. While I was experimenting I found out that the meteors can be melted down into a liquid and when you add just the right chemicals to this liquid you get an amazing tranquilizer dart. You need just the right amount or else you can kill a person. So I decided to produce my tranquilizers to help me further study the meteor rocks."

"Why attack innocent victims?" Lois asked.

"Do you think people are going to volunteer to be shot with a tranquilizer dart made from an unidentified space material? No."

"Why couples?" Asked Lex.

"Because, what right do you couples have to be happy while my wife is dead?"

"Look, the meteor shower happened while we were all kids. Why don't you just let us go?" Clark choked out a question.

"You'd just love for me to do that. Sorry mate, I can't. But I will make a deal with you," the man said stooping to Clark's level. "If you survive my next experiment and the tranquilizer, I'll think about letting you go," the man smirked and stood back up.

"Next experiment?" Clark asked panicked knowing that if anymore Kryptonite was brought near him he would probably die in a matter of minutes.

"Can't you see he's dying? Please, don't do anything else to him, he's almost dead," Lana tried to persuade their captors to leave Clark alone once again.

"If he's almost dead, then this won't matter," the Australian said as he grabbed Clark by the head and kneed him in the face. The two men who had been restraining Clark let go of his arms and Clark fell back on his back, his nose and mouth bleeding. "Get him on the table," the Australian demanded. The four men working with the Australian man quickly obeyed him. They grabbed Clark and pulled him up off the cold floor and to the table, where they threw him up onto the cold metal table. They worked quickly, chaining Clark's arms and legs. Then they placed another chain around his waist while the Australian man took an intravenous containing kryptonite out of a lead cabinet on the wall. He then prepared a syringe and the intravenous on a cart and wheeled the cart to the table Clark was chained down on. The Australian tore Clark's shirt open and looked at Clark suspiciously as he hooked him up to a heart monitor and examined Clark's heart rhythm. He noticed the sudden change in Clark's heart rhythm as the meteor rocks came close to his body. "Well, I get the feeling these results are going to be interesting," the man commented as he glanced at the monitor. The man then set intravenous up and prepared to inject Clark.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Lois yelled.

"Look, you are in no position to do and what not to do!" The man yelled at Lois in his thick Australian accent. "Now," he said looking back to Clark, "to begin." He then stuck the intravenous into Clark's arm.

"Ahh…" Clark groaned and gritted his teeth.

"No!" Chloe yelled.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Yelled Lois in anger as she watched Clark's face fill with pain, he began to sweat and breathe heavily. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the metal door flew off its hinges. Everyone looked to the doorway, finally the dust settled to reveal Supergirl.

"Supergirl," Jimmy smiled.

Linda looked at Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, Lex and Lana chained to the wall. Where was Clark? She then heard Clark's heavy breathing. She looked to her left to see her cousin strapped to the metal table. "Clark," she whispered to herself taking a step forward, but suddenly stopped as an overwhelming pain filled her body. _Kryptonite._

"What do we have here?" The Australian man asked as he and the four other men moved away from the table and toward Linda.

"Let them go," Linda instructed.

"As if I'm going to take orders from a little girl."

"Do you know who I am?" Linda asked. "I'm Supergirl."

"Supergirl… Get her boys," the man instructed his four goons.

"Why does everyone think they can fight Superman and me?" Linda asked rhetorically as one of the man tried to hit Linda.

"Help," Clark choked gaining his cousins attention. Linda ducked from another one of the men's punches then quickly pushed him into the other three men, gaining her enough time to use her heat vision to break the tube of the intravenous in Clark's arm so that no more kryptonite could enter Clark's body. Once the intravenous was broken she used her heat vision to break the chains around his arms, legs and waist. Clark rolled off the table and onto the floor and laid on his back clearly still in pain, but Linda couldn't concentrate on Clark at the moment. She had to take care of his captors and free the others then she could help Clark. Linda punched one of the men in the stomach and another in the face. She grabbed one of the other two and threw him into the wall, knocking him out and then she kicked the last man.

"Lois!" Linda called then used her heat vision to free Lois of the chains that had been binding her. "Make sure he's okay," Linda instructed nodding in Clark's direction. Then she began to fight off the three men who were on her again. Lois headed toward Clark, but was stopped when the Australian man stepped in front of her.

"Out of the way, crazy," Lois said.

"Sorry, Sweet Pea, I can't let you get to him and interfere with my research anymore than she already has," the man said angrily pointing to Linda who was fighting the three men who were still conscious, they refused to give up. Linda was clearly getting frustrated with trying to defeat the men without hurting or killing them so she suddenly reached out and slapped one in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Sweet Pea?" Lois asked as the Australian reached out to grab her. "I'm nobody's Sweet Pea," Lois responded pulling her arm away from the man and punching him in the face with her left hand. The man looked at her angrily and attempted to grab her again only to have his face collide with Lois' foot as she kicked him. The man fell silently to the floor and Lois rushed to Clark's side, dropping to her knees to help him any way she possibly could.

"How's he doing?" Linda asked as she used the same trick and rendered the last two men unconsciousness.

"Not good," Lois answered. Linda glanced over at Clark and Lois, worry written on her face. "Clark?" Lois asked softly as she pushed Clark's dark hair back away from his face. Linda held her breath as she watched the two, fearing the worst. "Come on, Smallville. Stay with me," Lois whispered.

"Lois?" Clark choked as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times trying to focus on the woman holding him. Linda let out a breath of relief, she still had a little time, but she knew Clark was still growing weaker, there was way too much Kryptonite in his system.

"Yeah, I'm here," Lois replied to Clark.

"You didn't leave me," Clark whispered.

"Of course I didn't leave you. I couldn't leave you," Lois said wiping some of the blood from Clark's face. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you," lois smiled weakly.

"Lois, I'm dying."

"No, don't say that. Supergirl is here, she'll get you to the hospital in time and you'll be fine," Lois smiled weakly. Clark looked over to Linda who was now by Chloe.

"Go help Lois get Clark to the door for me, I can't get near him because of the Kryptonite IV that's by the table," Linda whispered to Chloe as quietly as she could while breaking the chains. Chloe nodded her head and once she was free of the chains she rushed to help Lois get Clark off the floor and to the door for Linda while Linda moved on to free Jimmy.

"Come on Lois," Chloe said stooping down to Clark and her cousin, "we should get him off the cold floor." Clark glanced at Chloe, he knew what she was up to.

"Chlo', he's too weak to be moved," Lois argued.

"No, I'm not. Help me up," Clark said as he struggled to sit up.

"Clark!" Lois said worriedly.

"The floor isn't a good place for him to be," Chloe commented as she and Lois each grabbed one of Clark's arms and helped him up. They slowly helped him walk to the doorway.

"I'm okay," Clark said. "You don't need to hold me up," Clark said weakly as he reached an arm out to hold onto the door frame.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked reluctantly letting go of Clark's arm. Clark closed his eyes and suddenly collapsed.

"Clark!" Lois and Chloe cried as the quickly got down in the floor next to Clark and rolled him over onto his back to make sure he was okay.

Linda broke the last chain away from Lex's arm, now everyone was free. She looked over to see her cousin laying motionless on the floor and Lois and Chloe trying to revive him. "What happened?" Linda asked rushing to the doorway.

"He collapsed," Chloe answered.

"And he's not breathing," Lois said

"What?!" Linda asked as she dropped down next to the two girls on the floor. Linda stopped and listened for Clark's heartbeat. "His heart has stopped. I need to get him out of here now and get him help," Linda said as she grabbed Clark's arm and draped it around her shoulder and stood up.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Lois said as she and Chloe got up behind Linda.

"A hospital can't help him now, he's already dead," Linda said.

"Dead?" Lois and Chloe asked in shock. Lex and Lana looked at Clark and Linda in disbelief.

"No," Jimmy shook his he. "C.K. can't be gone."

"I have to go with him now," Linda said.

"Where? He's already dead," Lois said.

"A hospital can't do anything for him, but my father may be able to save him, but don't expect anything. There's a good that it's already too late," Linda explained.

"Then why are you still here talking? If there's a chance he can be saved, go, don't waste any time," Lois pushed.

"You have great feelings for him," Linda stated.

"Yes, I do. Now go try to save him."

"The five of you go home and call the police. Tell them what happened and that I'll be by later to tell them what I found," Linda said. She then leapt into the air and flew off as fast as she could toward 'The Fortress'. Hopefully she wasn't too late and her cousin could be saved. She knew he was already dead, the fact that he was no longer breathing and didn't have a heartbeat told her that, but there had to be something that could be done to save him and bring him back. There were people who still needed the last son of Krypton, his destiny was still not fulfilled. "Come on, Kal-El. Stay with me. I need you to hold on," Linda whispered as she flew.


	47. Chapter 47 Wakening

Chapter 47

"**Wakening"**

"Our friend died!" Chloe argued with the police officer.

"Look lady," the officer said getting annoyed. "We sent a team down there. The five men were there like you said, but there was no dead friend of yours."

"That's because Supergirl took him," Jimmy input.

"Right."

"It's the truth," Jimmy said.

"Then where are they now and why didn't she bring him to the hospital?" The cop asked.

"Because only her family could save him, he was dead."

"Jimmy, he doesn't believe us, it's no use arguing," Chloe said.

"Look, 'if' your friend is out there, we'll find him."

"So that's it?" Lois said causing the police officer to look at her. "Clark Kent dies and the Metropolis P.D. does nothing about it."

"Listen, we'll do everything we can to find him."

"It's not a matter of finding him, we know where he is, Supergirl took him and if she can't help him she'll bring him back. The problem is the fact that Clark Kent is dead and justice is not being served," Lois said angrily.

"We can't charge them for his death if we don't have his body, without his body we have no proof."

"You have five witnesses, five criminals, a secret lab where they conducted experiments and tortured people, that should be enough," Lois retorted.

"Unfortunately it's not. All the other victims are alive. The only way we can charge them for murder is if we find evidence like your friends body," the policeman fought back.

"I don't believe this," Lois huffed in disgust as she walked away from the desk frustrated. "Why don't you try something, you saw them murder Clark," Lois said to Lex and Lana who were sitting in the waiting area.

"What do you want me to do?" Lex asked looking up at Lois.

"You could at least talk to them, use you name, they'll listen to you. You're a Luthor. People go out of their way to please you, so why not use it to help Clark and make sure justice is served for his murder. You don't have any problem using the Luthor name when it benefits you," Lois fought.

"I can't do anything, Lois," Lex said.

"You can't do anything because you won't try. Lex, Clark helped you out however and whenever he could when you were friends. And Lana," Lois said looking to Lana who was beside Lex, "Clark has never turned his back on you when you needed help. But now when he needs your help you could care less. The two of you deserve each other. You both only look out for yourselves. I don't know what Clark ever saw in either of you. It certainly wasn't humanity or kindness," Lois said turning back to Jimmy and Chloe.

"You all can go home for the night, we'll call you if we need you to add anything to your statements tomorrow," a police officer said as he walked out of the holding area.

"Just a minute," Lex said standing up and approaching the officer. "A man died tonight, trying to save us. I want to know that everything within the power of the Metropolis P.D. will be done to ensure that those five men are locked up for homicide as well as kidnapping and assault."

"Sir, we are doing everything in our power, but without a body the charges for homicide won't stick."

"I understand that, but understand me. I'm Lex Luthor, and I want the body of Clark Jerome Kent found by any means necessary and those five men locked up for life or else every officer on the Metropolis police force will find themselves unemployed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. We'll do whatever we can, but if you don't want to be charged for threatening police officers, I suggest you leave now and we'll call when we find your friends body," the police officer said.

"He's not my friend," Lex said.

"Go home."

"We're going," Lex said turning back to everyone. "Happy now?" Lex asked Lois.

"Thank you," Lois said.

"Come on Lana, we're going home," Lana said then he and Lois left the police station.

"You three can go home too. We'll call you if anything comes up," the police officer said.

"Thanks," Chloe said then she, Lois and Jimmy left the police station to head home to the apartment.

* * *

"Father! Uncle Jor-El!" Linda called as she entered 'The Fortress'. "I need you, now! Help!" Linda cried as she dragged Clark to the table in the center of 'The Fortress' and placed her cousin on it.

"_Kara, my child," Zor-El spoke. "What has happened?"_

"I was too late, he's…" Linda trailed off to stop her tears from falling. "You have to save him."

"_Kal-El," Jor-El suddenly spoke._

"Can you save him? Please, I need him."

"_It is too late," Zor-El replied._

"_Kal-El is gone," Jor-El said as the table Clark was laying on began to glow._

"What are you doing?" Linda asked. The light became so bright that Linda had to turn away and shut her eyes. When she turned back Clark's body was gone. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" Linda demanded.

"_Kal-El is dead," Jor-el said._

"No! He can't be. Save him Uncle Jor-El!" Linda cried. "I need him! He's all I have! The world needs him! He's supposed to be invincible!"

"_He is not a god, Kara," Zor-El stated._

"_You must return to Metropolis, Kara," Jor-El instructed._

"No! You're supposed to help!"

"_We cannot do anymore than we already have. We cannot interfere with the nature of the universe anymore than we already have," explained Zor-El._

"At least tell me where his body is gone? What have you done with him? I need to know that much, please," Linda pleaded.

"_You must leave, Kara," Zor-El said._

"Please!"

"_Go!" Jor-El commanded._

"Fine," Linda submissively gave in and left, flying back toward Metropolis. Her eyes filled with tears as she flew. Her entire family was gone now. Her father and uncle had probably take Clark's remains to make him part of the fortress and give Linda guidance, but that wouldn't be enough. She needed Clark. What would she do without him, she was all alone. How would she explain his absence to the world.

* * *

Richard walked into the club and toward the back as fast as he could. If Lex found out what he was up to there was no telling what he would do to him, but Richard had to prove himself to his Uncle Perry. Perry was the only one who still believed in him and even he had his doubts after all that had happened. He had to redeem himself and prove he was better than everyone thought he was, and this was the only way he knew how to do that. He couldn't back out on his deal with Lex, he was in too far, but he could help the people he cared about. He avoided the security cameras so there would be no evidence that he had ever been there.

"Richard?" A voice said from behind him. _Had he been caught?_ He wondered what to do. He slowly turned around to face the man who had spoken to him.

"Hi," Richard greeted uncomfortably as he turned around to face one of the club's bouncers.

"What are you doing here? Lex didn't say you were going to be working tonight."

"Yeah, I didn't know I'd be here tonight either. It was kind of a last minute thing. Lex called and asked me to pick up a few things from the office for him," Richard lied.

"I see. Well, I'll let you get to it then. Wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting, might get fired," the man joked.

"Yeah, thanks," Richard said turning away from the man.

"Hey Richard," the man said again.

"Yeah?" Richard asked not turning around.

"Don't get caught."

Richard froze for a moment. _'Don't get caught?' What did he mean by that?_ Richard slowly turned back to the man. "What?" He asked.

"You're in a rush, you don't want anyone else to catch you while the boss is waiting for you or else you'll be late," the bouncer said.

"Right," Richard sighed in relief. "Thanks for the advice. See you," Richard said then he quickly headed toward the back room. He crept down the long hall as fast as he could then into the security office. He quickly shut the door and did a quick survey of the room. "Now then," Richard said heading to the cabinet on the opposite wall and pulled open the drawer. He took out two blank cards and headed to the computer. He logged onto the computer and pulled open 'The Daily Planet' employee database. "Lois Lane and Clark Kent, here we go," Richard commented as he worked quickly. He printed off the items and information he needed, shut down the computer, and took off out of the club through the back exit before anyone else he might have known could see him.

* * *

Linda flew in through her open bedroom window and quickly changed out of her suit and into her normal civilian clothing before heading over to Clark, Lois and Chloe's apartment.

"Linda?" Pete asked as he saw her walk in. She seemed so distracted, like she was deep in thought. She looked to Clark and didn't say a word. "How's Clark?" Pete asked.

"Gone," Linda replied.

"What?" Pete asked.

"I didn't make it in time. Pete, he's dead," Linda's eyes brimmed with tears.

"No," Pete shook his head in disbelief.

"I failed. I let my cousin down, I let Lois down, I let my friends down, I let Aunt Martha down, I let the world down. His death is on my shoulder, no one else's," Linda said as she began to cry.

"Linda," Pete said walking to her and hugging her. "Clark would be proud of you for saving his friends before him. That's what he would have wanted."

"He's all I had, Pete," Linda said then suddenly froze and looked at the door.

"What is it?"

"Lois, Jimmy and Chloe are in the hallway. Lois and Jimmy can't see me like this. They'll put everything together and know who I am."

"Listen to me. You go into Clark's room and pull yourself together. When you feel ready you can come back out," Pete said. Linda nodded her head and sped into the bedroom just in time for the front door to open. Pete looked at the three. "What happened to you?" Pete asked as he noticed Jimmy was holding Chloe's hand and Chloe had an arm around Lois, both girl's faces were tear stricken and Jimmy looked so distraught.

"We were abducted," Chloe answered.

"Are you alright? Where's Clark?" Pete asked.

"C.K., he didn't make it," Jimmy answered.

"Didn't make it?" Linda asked as she entered the room and acted like she didn't know what had happened. Linda looked to Lois and saw that her eyes were filled with pain. Linda couldn't help but feel guilty. "Lois?" She asked.

"He's gone. He died, Linda," Lois answered. The situation suddenly seemed more real when Linda heard the pain and loss behind Lois' voice. Both girls began to cry. Linda walked to Lois, putting her arms around her and embracing her in a hug. "I'm sorry," Linda whispered feeling it was her fault.

"I'm sorry too. You shouldn't have lost your cousin, especially after just finding each other," Lois whispered.

"This is my fault," Jimmy commented. "C.K. would be here if I hadn't dragged you two along on that story. Or if I had just managed to knock that guy out and get his gun," Jimmy apologized to Linda and Lois.

"Jimmy, no. This is not your fault. It's no ones fault," Lois said.

* * *

Clark gasped for air as he shot up, grabbing his chest where he had been shot and opened his eyes from the blinding light. He quickly took in his surroundings.

"_Welcome back, Kal-El," a familiar voice spoke._

"Jor-El?" Clark asked as he realized he was on the table in 'The Fortress'.

"_Yes, my son."_

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"_You were dead, but now you have returned. Your destiny is not complete, Kal-El."_

"I don't understand. I thought you couldn't change what happened on earth?"

_We cannot change what happens to the world, only that which directly affects you ad your cousin."_

"Linda. Where is she?"

"_Kara is safe."_

"What about Lois? Is she alright?"

"_The one you love is also safe."_

"And Chloe and Jimmy?"

"_No harm has come to them."_

"What about Lex and Lana," Clark reluctantly asked, he wasn't even sure if he wanted them to be okay.

"_You care for your enemy when you should not."_

"They're still people."

"_They're fine, son," Jonathan said from behind Clark._

"Dad?" Clark asked looking back at his father.

"_Your mother is worried about you."_

"Mom… Does she know I died?"

"_No. Not yet."_

"Why did Jor-El bring me back?"

_Because your destiny is here, Clark. The world needs you to be a hero."_

"They have Linda."

"_Your journey isn't complete. You have to go now."_

"Go?"

"_Your friends think that you're dead. You have to let them know that you're alive."_

"Lois," Clark said as he suddenly remembered her face. She had held him when he died.

"_She's heartbroken," Jonathan said._

"She thinks I'm dead."

"_You were."_

"_Return to them at once, Kal-El," Lara spoke._

"Mother?"

"_Go now my son. Your friends are grieving your loss. You need to let them know that you are alive. Especially the one you call Lois. She is in agony at the thought of your death."_

"Thank you. I have to go," Clark said then he flew off back to Metropolis.

* * *

Chloe, Jimmy, Pete, and Linda sat at the kitchen table while Lois stood at the counter making coffee.

"One of us has to call Mrs. Kent and let her know what happened," Chloe said as Lois took the coffee pot off the percolator and filled herself a cup of coffee.

"I can call her," Jimmy responded. "All of you have known her for a long time and may have a hard time breaking the news to her because of your emotional attachments. It'll be easier if I did it," Jimmy offered. Suddenly everyone was startled by the sound of glass shattering. The four sitting at the table looked to Lois to see what had happened.

"Darn it," Lois said as she tried to wipe up the coffee with a cup towel.

"Lois, here, let me help," Chloe said as she got up from the table and went to aid her cousin.

"I can't even function properly right now," Lois said in frustration.

"It's just a coffee pot," Chloe said picking up the shards of glass and throwing them in the trash.

"What did the coffee percolator ever do to you, I thought you and that thing were best friends."

Lois turned at the sound of the all too familiar voice. There he was standing in the doorway. Lois couldn't believe her eyes. "Smallville?" She asked in disbelief. Clark smiled and gave a slight nod and Lois instinctively ran into his arms, throwing her own arms around him. He was alive, in front of her, breathing, she didn't care how as long as he was there and she still had him.

"Sorry," Clark said putting his arms around her.

"It's okay. You're alright," Lois whispered.

"Clark?" Chloe asked confused. Clark looked over at his friends and smiled.

"C.K., how's that even possible?" Jimmy asked as he, Pete and Linda stood up from the table to greet Clark. Lois let go of Clark and stepped back, looking him up and down. There wasn't a scratch or scar on him, yet his clothes were still torn open and a mess. How was that possible?

"I can't explain it. All I know is I woke up in this warm light and then Supergirl brought me back here," Clark said. Linda smiled at her cousin for covering up her identity.

"Supergirl, huh?" Linda teased. "Is she cute?"

"Cute as a button," Clark smiled at his cousin.

"I'm glad you're back man," Pete spoke. "It's been a hard four hours."

"I've been gone that long?" Clark asked in surprise. He only now realized the extent of his death.

"Yeah," Pete replied.

"Wow," Clark whispered in surprise.

"At least you're still with us," said Chloe.

"Yeah," Clark said awkwardly. "I'm going to go get cleaned up and then go to bed," Clark said. "To be honest, I still feel kind of weak," Clark confessed, realizing his death had taken more out of him than he had initially realized. He glanced at Lois, flashing her a quick smile before heading to his room.

"Lois, are you okay?" Chloe asked realizing that her cousin hadn't spoken for at least two minutes.

"Yeah," Lois smiled at Chloe. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"We should head to our apartment and call it a night, it is 4:00 A.M.," Jimmy said looking at Linda and Pete.

"Yeah," Pete agreed.

"Goodnight beautiful," Jimmy commented, kissing Chloe. Then he, Pete and Linda left the apartment. Lois and Chloe locked the apartment door and headed down the hall toward their rooms. They stopped when they got to their respective doors and looked at each other.

"Night cuz'," Chloe smiled.

"Night Chlo'" Lois said hugging her cousin then watching her enter her bedroom and shut the door, then Lois snuck back down the hall toward Clark's room.

* * *

Clark stood in his pajama pants, he was shirtless and staring at himself in the mirror. He kept staring at the spot he been shot in. Suddenly a knock came on the door. "Come in," Clark said not looking away from the mirror. Lois entered the room pulling the door shut behind her. She stopped and stared at Clark who glanced over at her, their eyes meeting for a moment. Clark watched her eyes move down to his chest where he had been shot. She didn't take her eyes off the spot where his wound had been as she walked toward him stopping about a foot away. She reached out and touched the area where the injury should be. Clark looked at Lois' hand as she gently ran her fingertips over the area, then he looked at her face, she was still staring at his chest. "Lois?" Clark asked causing her to look up at him. "Are you okay?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head. "I thought I had lost you forever," she replied her eyes filling with tears. She quickly looked away so Clark wouldn't see the tears, but he had.

"You don't have to ever worry about that," Clark commented pulling her into a hug.

"Clark, you almost died," Lois replied.

"But I'm here now."

"You were dead," Lois stated stepping back from Clark to look him in the eye.

"Lois, I promise, I'm not going to leave you."

"You can't promise things like that. People die, it's human nature."

"You're right. People do die."

"Clark, when I thought you were dead tonight it felt like everything stopped, like I had no reason to go on in that moment. I never really realized how much I needed you until you were gone," Lois said looking away from Clark. "And now, I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"It's stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Lois?" Clark asked touching her cheek and turning her head to look at him. "What are you afraid of?"

"You know how to push, don't you Smallville."

"Please, Lois. I want to help you through this and I'm not going to judge you for whatever you say, and I'm not going to think that you're weak. I know you're not. You came back here tonight and held my cousin together after her world fell down, and you were in the exact same position. You had lost a friend, but you stayed strong."

"You're more than a friend, Smallville."

"What am I?" Clark asked curious as to what Lois' answer would be.

"You want to know why I'm afraid?" Lois asked quickly to change the subject when she realized what she had previously said. "I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight I'll wake up tomorrow morning and you'll be gone, and this was all a dream. Something my mind made up to cope with your death."

"Lois, I'll be here. This isn't a dream," Clark said watching Lois reaction. He could read her facial expressions so easily now. Before she was subtle and harder to figure out, but the closer they got the more she let her guard down and let Clark see the things she hid under the surface and from everyone else. He could tell when she was truly happy, when she was worried, when she was scared, or when she was excited. And right now he could see it in her eyes, she was uncertain. She didn't know if she believed him or if her mind was tricking her. "Look, why don't you stay here with me tonight?" Clark suggested.

"With you?" Lois raised her brow questioningly.

"Yeah, with me. And that way, when you wake up tomorrow I'll still be here, and you'll know you weren't dreaming or imagining things. Here," Clark said walking to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and took out a plaid button up shirt and tossed it to Lois. "You can wear this."

"Plaid, Smallville? I thought you got rid of all you plaid clothes," Lois said looking at the shirt. Here, I don't need this," Lois said holding the shirt out. "I can go change into my own pajamas."

"Or you can just change into that and not have to worry about waking Chloe. If you wake her we have to explain why we're staying in the same room, and she likes to think that we… well you know," Clark said awkwardly.

"Good point," Lois gave in, "but plaid?"

"Well if you have a problem with that you could always wear one of my t-shirts, but I'm sure it would be very short on you, unlike the plaid shirt," Clark commented and Lois noticed him glance at her legs.

"Plaid it is, before you turn into Clark 'The Pervert' Kent," Lois commented and Clark's face flushed as he realized Lois had seen him looking at her legs. "But I'm not going to change with you in the room."

"I'll turn away so that my back is facing you and I promise I won't look."

"You better not," Lois threatened as Clark turned away from her. Lois quickly got changed into Clark's shirt. "Okay, Smallville," she commented and Clark turned back to her and looked at her from head to toe. "Okay, can you not look at me like that?"

"Like what?" Clark asked his eyes shooting up to Lois' face.

"Never mind, let's just go to bed," Lois said as she rolled her eyes and climbed into the bed.

"How was I looking at you?" Clark asked as he got into the bed behind her.

"Drop it, Smallville, you'll only make this more awkward then it already is."

"How did I look at you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just shut up."

"Fine," Clark gave in. The two laid in silence for a few moments when Lois suddenly broke the silence.

"Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Yeah?" Clark replied.

"Don't you ever die on me again," Lois whispered in a very serious tone.

"I won't," Clark said taking Lois hand, giving it a squeeze as he looked over at her and looked in her eyes. "I promise I won't leave you." Clark smiled. Lois smiled at him in return then closed her eyes as did Clark and both went to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48 Blind

Chapter 48

"**Blind"**

Lois opened her eyes and rolled over to where Clark had been laying behind her to find him missing. Her mind suddenly went back to her initial fear that she had only dreamed Clark was alive and he truly was dead. "Smallville?" Lois called sitting up in a panic. She glanced down at what she was wearing, Clark's plaid shirt. Last night wasn't a dream then, but where was Clark now? What if Clark's wounds had reappeared somehow and he was dying again? What if he was in danger and needed her help? _No, calm down Lane, _Lois managed to rationalize in her head. He had to be in the apartment. She looked around the room for any clue he may have left her, she spotted a note on the bedside table with her name on it. _'I didn't want to wake you, I am alive. You didn't dream it, trust me. I just went to take a shower. I'll see you when you wake up, Clark.'_ Lois breathed a sigh of relief and laid the note back on the table as the bedroom door opened. Lois looked over to see Clark, his hair dripping, a towel in hand, wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned revealing Clark's bare chest. Clark glanced at the bed and spotted Lois sitting up staring at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just forgot my tie," Clark said pointing to the desk chair where a navy blue tie with silver stripes hung.

"You didn't wake me," Lois commented, watching Clark as he walked to the chair buttoning up his shirt. "What time is it anyway?" Lois asked.

"6:15 A.M." Clark replied as he finished buttoning up his shirt, picked up his tie and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked.

"We have to be at work at 8:00 A.M." Clark replied fiddling with his tie as he tried to tie it.

"Right," Lois sighed. "Well I guess I should go get a shower," Lois said as she climbed out of bed and stretched. Clark watched Lois as she stretched. "I told you not to look at me like that," Lois warned causing Clark to turn toward the mirror and attempt his tie once again, his cheeks now reddened. "Here," Lois said as she walked to Clark and fixed his tie knot for him and straightened his tie. She brushed her hands across his chest to smooth the wrinkles from his shirt.

"Thanks," Clark said watching Lois.

"No problem," Lois said suddenly aware of how close they actually were. "So, what time does Linda's date get here?" Lois asked quickly as she stepped back.

"Linda's date?" Clark asked confused. "Linda's date!" Clark suddenly said in realization as he bolted out of the room.

"Clark?" Lois asked in confusion, before dismissing what had just happened and heading to the washroom to get a shower.

* * *

"Lex?" Lana called as she walked out of hers and Lex's penthouse bedroom. "There you are," Lana commented as she spotted Lex sitting in front of the huge living room window which overlooked Metropolis. Lex was staring out the window in a trans-like state. "What are you doing up so early?" Lana asked sitting on the arm of Lex's chair and placing her arms around her fiancé.

"It doesn't make sense," Lex replied.

"What doesn't?" Lana asked confused.

"Clark. He died. Last night, he died," Lex said as though he were trying to convince himself, but still couldn't believe it.

"Lex, I'm sorry. I know you were once like brothers-"

"It's not that."

"The what?"

"Think about it, Lana. All the times Clark Kent should have died or at least gotten hurt, but didn't. Situations normal humans should have died in, yet he didn't. But last night Clark died," Lex stated.

"So? He's human."

"No! Don't you see?" Lex asked looking up at Lana.

"See what?"

"How could we have been so blind?"

"What are you talking about Lex?"

"Superman's weakness is the meteor rocks, Clark died last night because of the meteor rocks," Lex stated.

"Where are you going with this Lex?"

"Lana, Clark Kent was Superman. That's the secret he's been hiding all this time. The secret he couldn't share with us," Lex said.

* * *

"So, you've calmed down I see," Lois commented as she entered the kitchen after showering and changing.

"Yeah, everything's fine now," Clark replied.

"What was the big deal when I mentioned Linda's date?" Lois quizzed.

"Nothing, I just forgot I told him to come meet Linda this morning before we left for work. I want them to get to know each other a little before Saturday. When you mentioned him I remembered that I had forgotten to tell Linda that he was coming by so I went to wake her so that she'll be ready when he gets here," Clark explained. Suddenly he asked, "Where's Chloe?"

"In the washroom taking a shower," Lois replied. "What time is the guy supposed to get here?"

"7:15."

"7:15? Its 6:45 now, that doesn't leave us much time, does it?"

"As long as I can introduce him to Linda before I go to work it'll be fine."

"As long as he's not late."

"I told him to be here on time."

"So who is this guy anyway?"

"Nice try. I'm not going to tell you who he is because you'll try to talk me out of letting him take Linda out."

"Is he that bad?"

"He's not a bad guy."

"And I know him?" Lois teased.

"Funny."

"Is he from Metropolis?"

"No."

"Smallville?"

"No."

"Well, that narrows it down to two guys," Lois said as a know came on the door. "Would that be him?" Lois asked.

"I'll go see," Clark said heading to the front door. "Linda," Clark said as he opened the door and saw his cousin.

"Is he here yet?" Linda asked walking past Clark and into the apartment.

"Nice to see you too," Clark replied shutting the door.

"Stop it, you saw me like 15 minutes ago," Linda commented.

"You're in a bratty mood today."

"I'm not bratty. Why would I be bratty, my cousin hooked me up with a total random stranger, so what?" Linda mocked.

"Great," Clark replied sarcastically.

"Pete and Jimmy said they'd be over in a few minutes. What time is he supposed to get here?"

"He should be here by 7:15."

"Fantastic," Linda said in sarcasm once again. "Where's Lois and Chloe?"

"Chloe's taking a shower, Lois is in the kitchen where I'm headed," Clark said passing Linda and entering the kitchen.

"Wait for me," Linda called trailing her cousin.

"Hey Linda," Lois greeted.

"Hi. So has Clark told you yet who this guy is?" Linda asked sitting at the table with Lois.

"Sorry, he's been pretty quiet about it," Lois informed the girl.

"Why is it such a big secret?" Linda asked turning to Clark as another knock came at the door.

"Wait here," Clark said leaving the kitchen to answer the front door.

"I'm talking to you, don't walk away from me," Linda called. "Hey, is that him?"

"No, it's Pete and Jimmy," Clark said entering the kitchen with the two guys.

"Sorry to disappoint," Pete said.

"No knight in shining armor yet?" Jimmy asked in a joking manner.

"No," Linda said in irritation and sarcasm.

"I thought I heard my guy's voice out here," Chloe said as she entered the kitchen and kissed Jimmy.

"You look gorgeous," Jimmy replied.

"And you look very handsome," Chloe smiled.

"I missed you," Jimmy said.

"I missed you too," Chloe responded.

"Okay stop with the sappy love stuff, before I throw up in my coffee," Lois interrupted causing Clark to chuckle. Lois glanced at her watch. "I have to go grab a few notes I left in the living room for my article," Lois said getting up from the table. "And you two," Lois said looking to Chloe and Jimmy. "Stop with the love fest, even trees don't produce as much sap as you two. Now, excuse me," she said leaving the room.

"I'm going to go help her," Clark said slipping past Chloe and Jimmy and following Lois into the living room. "Need any help?" Clark asked as he entered the living room and watched Lois pick up some papers from the coffee table and place them in a folder.

"No thanks Smallville. I think I can handle a few papers on my own, I'm not helpless."

"Yeah… So about last night-" Clark started but was interrupted before he knew it.

"Alright, I'm done," Lois said to avoid the topic of the previous night. She looked over to Clark who was watching her intently. Lois suddenly felt uncomfortable by the silence and did what she knew to do best, divert the conversation before Clark had another chance to bring up the night before. She didn't want Clark to know how badly she needed him. She had let him see her too vulnerable last night. "So what time was it you said Linda's blind date was supposed to get here?" Lois asked quickly.

"Are you trying to avoid what happened last night?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm not avoiding it. I just don't want to talk about you dying again, that's all. Now what time does Linda's date get here?" Lois asked defensively.

"He should be here any minute," Clark said He decided not to push what had happened the night before after seeing Lois' uneasiness.

"You'd better be sure you know what you're doing before you make your cousin go out with the guy you picked," Lois warned.

"Lois trust me, I'm sure."

"I don't want to see her get hurt by this guy."

"Neither do I."

"Good. You'd better pray he doesn't hurt her because if he does, I'll kill him."

"She's my cousin."

"She's my friend, and if he hurts her, he's dead."

"Lois trust me, he won't hurt her. He knows better than that, but if he does hurt her, 'I'll' kill him myself."

"Glad to know you're that protective of her."

"She is my baby cousin."

"Don't let her hear you call her your 'baby cousin'," Lois commented as both Lois and Clark heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, that must him now," Clark said glancing toward the front door. "Come on," Clark said as he and Lois headed to the door. "Linda," Clark called his cousin.

"Is that him?" Linda asked running out of the kitchen. A moment later Chloe, Jimmy and Pete walked out behind her.

"He hasn't even opened the door yet," Lois answered Linda.

"Hurry up, Clark," Linda pushed.

"I'm going," Clark replied as he walked the door and opened it.

"Hey bro'," everyone in the apartment heard a male voice greet Clark.

"Hey," Clark replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great."

"A.C.?" Lois suddenly recognized the voice.

"Lois?" A.C. asked looking around Clark to one of his former girlfriends. Clark stepped back out of A.C.'s way and looked back and forth between Lois and A.C., trying to read the looks they were giving each other. "You look really good," A.C. finally commented as he looked Lois up and down.

"Not why you're here," Clark interrupted in a warning tone as he gave A.C. a glare.

"Was that jealousy I heard in Clark's voice?" Chloe whispered to Jimmy who was standing beside her.

"Oh yeah. C.K. is so jealous of this guy right now," replied Jimmy in a whisper.

"Sorry bro'," A.C. apologized. "I didn't realize the two of you were together now."

"We're not together," Clark and Lois said at once.

"You're not?" A.C. asked in shock.

"So, A.C., how was your trip to Metropolis?" Chloe asked to avoid an even more awkward situation.

"Great. You know I love the water," A.C. replied.

"You came here by boat?" Jimmy asked.

"Um… Yeah," A.C. said, knowing only he, Clark and Chloe knew about his powers.

"That's one of the less popular ways of traveling to Metropolis," Jimmy said trying to make small talk with A.C.

"A.C., this is my friend and Chloe's boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen, my other friend, Pete Ross, you know Chloe and Lois, and this is my cousin Linda Lee. Everyone this is Arthur Curry or A.C. as he likes to be called by his friends," Clark introduced everyone.

"I know you," Pete suddenly said. "You're 'the' Arthur Curry. You broke all those old college swimming records."

"Yeah, that's me," A.C. smiled proudly. "I didn't think any of Clark's friends would be into college swimming."

"I love swimming. Clark and I used to swim in high school then my girlfriend got me into watching college swimming."

"Really?" A.C. asked.

"Smallville, can I speak with you for a minute?" Clark asked looking to Clark who looked at her confused. "Now Smallville," Lois said grabbing Clark's arm and pulling him into the other room away from everyone. "What are you doing?" Lois asked.

"Setting my cousin up with a date for the fundraiser," Clark answered innocently.

"A.C.? Smallville, what are you thinking?"

"What?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"So what? Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Then what does it matter?"

"What does it matter? Smallville, do you really think Linda will like him?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because he's A.C., he can be obnoxious, conceded and sexist."

"And Linda's Linda, she can be stubborn, strong willed and bratty. She can handle him, it's a perfect match. Trust me."

"How many times have I heard that before?" Lois commented.

"Have I ever let you down?"

"No, but this isn't you, it's A.C. And this isn't about me being let down, it's about Linda. You told her to trust you and you gave her your word, but you can't vogue for A.C., Smallville. You're two completely different people."

"I know that, but I trust A.C. and I have a good feeling about this. Sometimes you just have to trust your gut. You were the one who told me that."

"And you choose now to listen to me?"

"Don't worry about it. Linda can handle herself, now come on. We have to get Jimmy and Chloe and leave or we'll be late for work."

* * *

"A.C., weren't you arrested for releasing a bunch of dolphins in Miami or something like that?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy," Chloe hissed.

"Its okay, Chloe," A.C. said. "It's no secret. I was arrested for releasing dolphins."

"Great. Clark has paired me up with a fish freak," Linda commented.

"Dolphins are actually mammals," A.C. said. "But then again, a girl may not know that."

"Sorry to disappoint you 'bro', but I did know that. I actually finished high school and I intend on finishing university, unlike some people," Linda fought.

"Yeah? What university are you planning on going to? I don't think the girl scouts count as a university," A.C. teased.

"Charming and hilarious, this must be my lucky day," Linda retorted.

"Oh it's your lucky day alright, you're lucky you get to go out with me," A.C. said.

"I can't believe you," Linda laughed.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Clark asked as he and Lois returned.

"Look bro', she started it," A.C. said pointing to Linda.

"That's an adult-like response," Linda replied.

"Well it's true. You're the one causing all the trouble."

"Me?" Linda retorted.

"Yeah you," A.C. responded to Linda. "I was trying to be polite and gentlemanly."

"What?! You're so full of yourself."

"Wow, they're starting off just like Clark and Lois," Chloe whispered to Jimmy who laughed.

"All this time I thought it was a Clark and Lois thing, but apparently it's a Clark and Linda thing," Jimmy responded in a whisper.

"Yeah, Smallville, this is going to work out great," Lois commented to Clark while A.C. and Linda continued to argue childishly back and forth, neither backing down.

"Alright, that's enough you two," interrupted Clark breaking the two up from their argument. "What is the problem?"

"Clark, you've set me up on a blind date with a criminal," Linda defended.

"Being arrested for setting a few dolphins free hardly makes me a criminal."

"It's a criminal offence."

"Well I'm not in jail am I?"

"You probably broke out."

"Stop it!" Clark interrupted. "What are you children? Why are the two of you being so difficult?"

"Because he's a jerk," Linda answered.

"She's a brat," A.C. commented.

"He's full of himself."

"She's stuck up."

"He's sexist."

"She's stubborn."

"Stop. If you'd just talk to each other like normal people and try to get to know each other you'd realize you have a lot in common and you're not so different from each other at all," said Clark.

"What could I possibly have in common with him?"

"Talk to each other and find out," Clark said. "Now, we have to get to work. Will you two be okay?"

"Maybe," both said in unison.

"Maybe?" Clark asked.

"We'll try," Linda said.

"I can't believe it. You two need a babysitter. Pete, will you keep an eye on the two of them, make sure they're at least civil toward each other?" Clark asked his friend.

"You got it man. They're in good hands, don't worry about it," replied Pete.

"Thanks," Clark smiled. "We'll see you later," Clark said.

"Bye," Linda said.

"Bye," Lois, Chloe and Jimmy called as they headed off with Clark for work.

* * *

Perry looked up from his work as his office door burst open. "Richard?" Perry asked seeing his nephew in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you," Richard said as he entered his uncle's office and pulled the door shut.

"Sit," Perry motioned to the chair opposite his.

"I can't stay long," Richard said approaching the desk.

"I understand."

"Look, if you're planning on going after Lex by sending Lois and Clark down to his club you're going to need a little extra help getting in there," Richard said pulling two envelops out of his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Perry asked.

"Here," Richard said taking a piece of paper from one of the envelopes. "These are the hours that Lex is expected to make appearances in the club within the next week for business meetings and such. If you want to catch him at the club or avoid him, you'll need this. But know, sometimes he makes surprise visits down there, so be warned."

"Richard, thank you."

"Wait a second, that's not all. In order for Clark and Lois to get into the club they're going top need these," Richard said pulling out two ID cards and passing them to Perry. Perry quickly examined them and saw Clark and Lois pictures on them.

"Richard, how did you get these?"

"It doesn't matter. The only way Clark and Lois will get into that club is if they have those. Lex has the tightest security at his clubs. The only people who get in or out of that club are people with those identification cards, and the only people who have those are members of the club, employees of Lex, or people Lex trusts," Richard explained.

"So you made Clark and Lois members of the club?"

"No employees. That way, they can move throughout the building without anyone suspecting anything."

"Good thinking."

"Just make sure that when they go to the club I'm not working or else everything will backfire. Lex will know I got them the cards and let them in. He knows I know what they look like and he'll know I helped them if I don't throw them out."

"That's not a problem."

"Okay. I have to go, before Lex finds out where I am."

"Richard, be careful before you get yourself into trouble."

"It's too late for that Uncle Perry. I got myself into trouble the day I started working for Lex Luthor. I have to go," Richard said and rushed out of the office.

"Bye Richard," Perry whispered.


	49. Chapter 49 Dual

Chapter 49

"**Dual"**

"Hey," Jimmy said as he returned to 'The Daily Planet' carrying a tray with two coffee cups from 'Starbucks' and headed to Chloe's desk where Chloe, Lois and Clark were all gathered. "How's the story going?"

"Great," Chloe smiled. "Nothing helps you write a story like the first hand experience of being kidnapped by the group you're writing about."

"You got me coffee? Thanks Olsen," Lois commented as she got up from one of the chairs by Chloe's desk, grabbed one of the cups from the tray Jimmy was holding and returned to her desk.

"Actually, that was for… Yeah," Jimmy commented as Lois ignored him and began typing something. "How do you put up with her C.K.?" Jimmy asked Clark who was standing by Chloe's desk looking through a file.

"Lois?" Clark asked looking to Jimmy questioningly.

"Yeah. I mean I know you two aren't dating or anything, but you're still partners and she can be… Well let's face it-"

"Rude," Clark finished Jimmy's sentence.

"Yeah."

"I just make sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble, avoid her when she's angry and make sure she has lots of coffee."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. You don't have anything to worry about anyway. You're on her good side."

"I'm on her good side?" Jimmy asked doubtfully.

"Of course. You're dating her cousin who she loves like a sister, you make Chloe happy, and you just brought her coffee. Your safe."

"Lois and Chloe are so different, it's hard to believe they're related," Jimmy commented looking back and forth between the cousins.

"Tell me about it," Clark smiled then returned to his desk across from Lois.

"So, you can have my coffee since Lois commandeered yours," Jimmy said turning to Chloe.

"Thanks Jimmy, but to tell the truth, I'd actually rather write this one without a caffeine buzz. After the night we had last night I'm not sure my body can handle the caffeine, Lois on the other hand…" Chloe commented looking to her cousin who was already throwing away the paper cup from the coffee she had taken from Jimmy.

"Good point," Jimmy said looking to Lois. "Hey, Lois, do you want this coffee too?"

"What did you do to it Olsen?" Lois asked suspiciously as she eyed Jimmy.

"Nothing. I'm not a ten year old," Jimmy said defensively.

"Sometimes I wonder," Lois replied.

"Do you want the coffee or not?"

"You bet," Lois said hoping out of her chair and hoping across the aisle to Jimmy and Chloe's desks. She grabbed the cup from Jimmy and rushed back to her own desk. "Thanks, Jimmy," Lois commented as she plopped back down in her chair taking a sip from the cup.

"No problem," Jimmy said dropping the tray in the garbage and sitting in his own chair at his own desk.

"How can you be so addicted to coffee?" Clark asked as he watched Lois.

"Smallville, when your father is an Army General and you're constantly moving from place to place, you have to drink coffee to stay awake for the trips. After moving as much as I have you become addicted."

"Right," Clark said as Lois took a gulp of her coffee once again.

"We're finished," Chloe announced.

"Finished what?" Clark asked looking at Chloe and Jimmy.

"We're finished the story Perry gave us on the group that was abducting couples in Metropolis. Remember, we lived through it."

"That's great Chlo'," Lois smiled.

"And thank you guys for helping us. You're the best friends in the world," Chloe said.

"No problem," Lois said.

"Without us you wouldn't have had anyone to use as bait anyway. I mean let's face it, the guy came after us to catch Lois and I," Clark teased.

"In your dreams, Smallville. We all know he was after me," Lois interrupted.

"Right. He was after you for your feminine charm," Clark mocked.

"Of course. I mean, why would he be after you? Your field plowing experience, or maybe it was your cow milking."

"You're the only two people I know who can turn a sincere thank you into banter amongst yourselves," Chloe commented.

"Right," Clark laughed.

"Anyway, we just wanted to apologize again C.K. for what happened to you," Jimmy said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing. I'm here now and not dead, but the police still think I'm dead don't they," realization hit Clark.

"We'll head down to the station after work and straighten everything out," Lois said.

"Good idea," Clark agreed.

"Good, the whole Clark dying mess will be cleaned up," Chloe said. "But back to what I was trying to say before, to show you two how grateful we are for all your help last night Jimmy and I decided to add your names to our story."

"You don't have to do that," said Clark.

"It's your story," Lois added. "You two deserve the glory and the credit for it."

"No, you two were there. You both volunteered to help us, and let's face it, if it hadn't been for you two Jimmy and I may not be here right now, so your names are going on the story with ours. No 'buts' about it," Chloe stated.

"Lane, Kent!" Perry called from the doorway.

"Yeah chief?" Lois asked looking to their boss.

"I want to see you both in my office now," Perry said heading back to the elevators and back to his office upstairs. Lois and Clark glanced at each other confused then headed to Perry's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Clark asked as he and Lois entered Perry's office.

"Take a seat," Perry instructed, Lois and Clark did as they were told and sat. "I have an assignment for you two."

"You do?" Clark asked.

"What about the fundraiser? We leave tomorrow night to go back to Smallville," Lois said.

"You'll have time to work on this story. You're my two ace reporters."

"Yeah right, that's why we're still down in the basement," Lois commented.

"Look, I'm sure you two can handle this. It's an easy story."

"Easy?" Clark asked doubtfully.

"Yes. The two of you will be going undercover to a club downtown that's owned by Lex Luthor."

"Lex?" Lois and Clark asked in unison.

"Yes," Perry replied.

"Chief, the only club I know of that's downtown and is owned by Lex is 'The Rush', and Clark and I, we don't stand a chance of getting in there."

"Why?" Perry asked.

"Because the only people who get in there are either members of the club or they work there, and either way they still need an ID card form the club to prove who they are and get in," Lois stated.

"So they need ID's like these?" Perry said taking two cards out of his pocket and laying them on his desk.

"Where did you get those?" Lois asked, her curiosity naturally taking over.

"Richard."

"Richard?" Lois and Clark asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Richard. I know he works for Lex and you probably don't trust him, but 'I' trust him," Perry said.

"You have to, he's your nephew," retorted Lois.

"Richard isn't all bad. He's just selfish and misled," defended Perry.

"Supposing we do agree to go down there, you still haven't told us what the story we'll be looking for is," Clark spoke up.

"Your story is Lex Luthor and what happens inside that club," Perry explained.

"What's supposed to be happening inside?" Asked Clark.

"Well the rumor is that there's an underground drug ring going on in there."

"And that connects to Lex how?" Lois asked.

"Well, beside it happening in Lex's club, it appears the drugs are the same as the ones Superman and Supergirl found at the warehouse a few days ago, keep in mind the warehouse was owned by Lex and the police suspected that he was involved but couldn't prove it because of lack of evidence. And now once again, some type of meteor rock drugs are rumored to be being sold and used in Lex's club. This is huge. People are dying from these drugs. If this doesn't incriminate Lex it will at least put him back on the Metropolis PD's radar. It's a chance to bring Lex Luthor down," Perry said.

"Meteor rocks?" Clark repeated slightly alarmed.

"A chance to bring down Lex?" Lois smiled.

"Yes and yes," Perry answered both reporters. "Now, are you interested in the story or not?"

"Absolutely," Lois jumped at the opportunity.

"Um…" Clark hesitated.

"Clark?" Perry asked. Clark looked from Perry to Lois who raised her eyebrows.

"Smallville?" Lois asked impatiently.

"Fine. Lois is going to need someone to watch out for her," Clark gave in.

"Good," Perry smiled. "Now here are your undercover identities," Perry said sliding the ID cards across the desk to Lois and Clark.

"Tom Parker?" Clark asked as he looked at the card.

"You don't really look like a Tom," Lois said looking at Clark who rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm a bodyguard?" Clark read the card once again. "Who's bodyguard?"

"You're the bodyguard of an erotic dance," answered Perry.

"Which erotic dancer?" Clark asked uncomfortably.

"Erica Baker? Oh no," Lois groaned.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I'm the erotic dancer," Lois said even more uncomfortably than Clark had spoken before.

"Ha, yeah right," Clark laughed and stopped seeing Lois' face. "You're joking right?" Clark asked grabbing the card from Lois.

"Couldn't I just be a bartender?" Lois asked.

"Richard got the cards. I had no say in it," Perry responded.

"Well that explains it," Lois muttered.

"She's not being an erotic dancer," Clark said in both a jealous and overprotective tone.

"Whoa, Smallville. Since when do you decide what I can and can not do?" Lois asked.

"You 'want' to do this?"

"I want this story."

"So you're going to get up on a stage, dance around a pole, then give some guy a lap dance," Clark said angrily.

"Well you didn't seem to mind when I did it before and you were the one getting the lap dance."

"That was different," Clark said defensively causing Lois to give him a 'what-do-you-mean' look. Perry sat silently looking back and forth between the two not sure if he should interrupt them or not.

"How was it different, Clark? Was it different because you were the one getting the lap dance?"

"No! The difference is you know me and can trust me. Some random guy might try to do something to you."

"I almost got kidnapped last time."

"My point exactly."

"But you were there last time and came after me. You'll be there this time, Clark, you'll be my bodyguard."

"Someone could still try something," Clark stated.

"Well why don't you sit at a table and I'll give you the lap dance, then we won't have to worry about someone trying something because I'll be dancing for you. Would you like that?" Lois challenged causing Clark to freeze.

"Okay, you two can work this out when you're out of my office," Perry interrupted. "I know you may not want to be an erotic dancer or a bodyguard, but it's the only way the two of you can get into the club, be seen together and have access to all areas of the building."

"It's okay, chief. We understand, and thanks for the story," Lois sanding up." Now come on Smallville," Lois grabbed her ID card from Clark, pulled him up out of the chair and pushed him toward the door. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"Hey you, you have a visitor," the jail guard said. The Australian man looked up as his visitor approached the cell.

"Lionel Luthor," the Australian said. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting. I'm a very busy man you know," Lionel replied.

"So, you've come to get us out?"

"Why would I do that?" Lionel asked.

"I did what you asked," hissed the Australian man. "I abducted your son and his fiancé. It wasn't my fault that girl showed up and saved him!"

"You didn't finish the task. I asked you to erase Clark Kent from Lex and Lana's minds, but what did you do? You kidnapped Clark Kent and instead of using the meteor rocks on Lex and Lana, you used them on Clark!" Lionel spat.

"That was an accident. We didn't know who he was. You can't blame us for that," the man defended.

"No, but I can blame you for almost killing him."

"Wait a minute, I though he died?"

"No, thankfully, but because he almost died as a result of your errors I refuse to help you."

"You have to help us! You're involved just as much as we are."

"Where's the proof?"

"You're here aren't you?" The man stated.

"I came to look into the face of the man who kidnapped my son, my future daughter-in-law, and almost killed a man who's like a son to me, the son of a very good friend of mine. I wasn't there when you kidnapped and tortured couples, I was in Smallville," Lionel replied with a smirk.

"You-" the man started.

"Always secure your evidence, Rufus," Lionel said. "Guard! I'm done here," Lionel called as the guard approached. "I've seen the man who kidnapped and tortured my son and future daughter-in-law. I hope this man rots in prison for what he's done to my family," Lionel said as the guard reached the cell.

"Lionel," Rufus said as Lionel smiled and began to walk away with the guard. "Lionel!" Rufus yelled as the two figures disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"Come on Smallville, pick up the pace. We have to get to the police station, let them know you're alive and not dead after all, and then get home before Linda and A.C. kill each other," Lois rushed Clark along as they walked down the street after work.

"They won't kill each other. If they were going to they would have done it by now and we would have heard from Pete," Clark stated.

"Well, maybe they've driven Pete insane and that's why he hasn't called," Lois speculated.

"Or maybe you're afraid A.C. will say something bad about you in front of Linda," Clark smirked.

"That honestly never even crossed my mind until just now. Thanks, Smallville," Lois said with sarcasm.

"Don't mention it," Clark smiled. "Come on, we're here, let's get this over with," Clark said as they reached the police station.

"I can see that," Lois replied in her usual sarcastic tone as she started to cross the street and head toward the police station. "Well, don't just stand there," Lois called stopping in the middle of the street, turning back to Clark who was still standing on the sidewalk.

"Lois!" Clark yelled running out into the street to push Lois out of the way of an oncoming car.

"What?" Lois asked as they safely reached the opposite side of the street.

"Don't stand in the street like that. You could get hit by a car," Clark said angrily.

"You're worried about me?" Lois asked.

"Come on," Clark rolled his eyes and dragged Lois into the police station by the hand.

"Can I help you?" A police officer asked looking up from his work as Clark and Lois approached the front desk.

"Yeah, I was here last night," Lois said stepping in front of Clark.

"Your name?"

"Lois Lane."

"Lane? You were one of the people who had been kidnapped by the group abducting couples around Metropolis, right?" The police officer said taking out a file from a cabinet.

"That's right."

"Who's this?" The cop asked looking to Clark.

"Clark," Clark answered.

"Clark?" The cop asked.

"Clark Kent."

"Right. I thought you and your friends said he was dead?" The cop asked turning to Lois.

"First of all, Lex Luthor and Lana Lang aren't my friends, but Clark did die last night," Lois defended.

'He doesn't look dead to me," the police officer said.

"Supergirl saved him."

"Yeah right."

"It's true," Clark said.

"How did she save you if you were dead?"

"I don't know exactly. All I know is I woke up and Supergirl brought me back home," Clark lied.

"Okay… Well you at least prove who you are?" The cop asked suspiciously.

"Yes. Here's my license," Clark said taking out his wallet and showing police officer his ID.

"Okay, so we've figured out why you're here, but what about you Miss Lane? What can I help you with?" Asked the officer.

"I live with him," Lois stated.

"I thought the Sullivan girl lived with him?"

"She does," Clark clarified.

"So the three of you live together and have some kind of 'Three's Company' thing going on?"

"What? No!" Clark and Lois said together.

"Chloe is my cousin. And Jimmy Olsen, the guy who was here with us last night is her boyfriend."

"So you two are a couple then?"

"No," Clark and Lois said.

"Then you're with Mr. Luthor and you're with Miss Lang?" The cop asked Lois and Clark.

"No," Lois said. "Lex and Lana are a couple. Lana is Clark's ex-girlfriend, and Lex used to be Clark's best friend, but now he's engaged to Lana."

"Okay, then why were you two abducted if you're not a couple?"

"Just because we were with Jimmy and Chloe when they were kidnapped," Clark said.

"Clark?"

Clark turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Lex," Clark said seeing Lex and Lana.

"I thought you were dead," Lex said.

"I was," Clark replied.

"That's impossible."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Raising from the dead. It's impossible."

"Well, I can't explain it," Clark said.

"No need. I know the secret," Lex said.

"What?" Clark asked confused.

Lex looked to Lois who was looking at Lex questioningly. "Your secret, Clark," Lex repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I'm not. You're just not making any sense. What's he talking about, Lana?" Clark asked.

"Clark, we know," Lana said.

"Know what?!" Clark asked frustrated.

"That you're Superman," Lex whispered. Lois quickly looked to Clark to read his reaction.

"What?" Clark asked. "That's crazy."

"No. What's crazy is I didn't realize this before. Your heroic moments, your disappearances and reappearances, you never get hurt, and the meteor rocks," Lex said quickly.

"And you believe this, Lana?" Clark asked.

"It explains everything you never could," Lana said.

"No it doesn't. It's just a coincidence. You've both seen me hurt before, Superman is invincible."

"Meteor rocks are everywhere in Smallville. Maybe that's why we've seen you hurt," said Lex.

"I can't believe you two are so convinced that I'm hiding something that you'd make up this story and think that I'm Superman. Come on, Lois," Clark said walking away from Lex and Lana. Lois looked at Lex and Lana for a moment before following Clark out of the police station and down the street. "Can you believe those two?" Clark asked as Lois caught up to him.

"Well…"

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"It makes sense."

"Not you too."

"I'm not saying you are, but how else do you explain everything, Clark?"

"It's a coincidence, like I told them. Lex just wants to find something to use against me," Clark said but Lois didn't answer. "Lois, come on."

"It makes sense."

"Great."

"I've told you already that I thought you were Superman," Lois defended.

"I'm not. I'm just Clark Kent, a farmer turned reporter. Nothing more."

"Okay," Lois gave in. "But if you were do you really think I'd look at you differently?"

"That answer tells me you really don't believe me. Well fine. You want to know the truth Lois?" Clark asked as his cell phone started ringing.

"Answer it," Lois said.

"It can wait."

"Clark, it could be Pete. This conversation can wait," Lois said.

Clark pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. "Hello?"

* * *

"Clark, man, you have to get home like now. A.C. and Linda are going to end up in some kind of fist fight if you don't get back here soon," Pete said.

"They've argued about everything. I'm going crazy here man."

"I told you, I'm not wearing that," A.C. said forcefully.

"It's a purple tie," Linda stated.

"Purple," A.C. said.

"It's a tie!" Linda shouted. "Pete tell him real men wear purple," Linda said looking to Pete for help.

"Not getting involved. I learned my lesson earlier, thanks," Pete said.

"It'll go with my dress," Linda said looking back to A.C. "And it's a dark purple anyway."

"No!" A.C. refused.

"Well I'm definitely not wearing orange or green!" Linda responded.

"Then I guess you'll just have to go naked," A.C. said.

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you, you perv,' Linda said.

"They're arguing again," Pete said into the phone receiver.

"They're arguing about what they're going to wear Saturday. Clark, man, come home," Pete begged.

"Hurry," Pete said as he hung up the phone.

"Since you like nudity so much, why don't you go naked and I'll wear my purple dress," Linda said.

"Maybe I will," A.C. replied.

"Come on Clark," Pete whispered to himself as he listened to A.C. and Linda.

* * *

"What's up?" Lois asked as Clark hung up the phone.

"A.C. and Linda are fighting and they're getting to Pete."

"What did I tell you?"

"Don't start," Clark said.

"I'm not starting anything."

"Sure."

"I'm not. Just stating the fact that I told you they would argue and get to Pete after a while."

"Okay, you were right, now come on. We have to get home," Clark rushed.

"Well if you hadn't insisted on walking to the police station we could be on our way back to the apartment right now."

"Well, I didn't know the would fight this much."

"I told you they would Smallville," Lois said again causing Clark to roll his eyes.


	50. Chapter 50 Undercover

Chapter 50

"**Undercover"**

"Hey, we're back," Clark called, hanging up his jacket as he entered the apartment.

"Hey man," Pete said as he, Chloe and Jimmy came out to greet Clark and Lois.

"Where's Linda and A.C.?" Clark asked.

"Let me guess, they killed each other," Lois said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"We convinced them to go for a walk to cool down," Jimmy replied.

"Together?" Clark asked in shock.

"With no supervision?" Lois trailed.

"Yeah, it was a good way for them to get to know each other a little better without someone else to interfere, and it was a way to give Pete a break," explained Chloe.

"Yeah," Lois nodded in agreement. "But tell me, did the thought of them murdering each other cross any of your minds at any point?"

"Well yeah, but then we realized that we let you and C.K. hang out together al the time and neither of you has died yet, and considering that Linda and A.C. are a mini Lois and Clark, we figured it was safe," Jimmy joked with a smile.

"Funny Olsen," Lois glared.

"Fifteen, in a half an hour!" Linda commented as she and A.C. entered the apartment.

"So?" A.C. asked.

"They live," Lois said.

"What's going on?" Clark asked Linda and A.C.

"The fish over here kept stopping at corner stores so he could buy bottled water. He drank fifteen bottles in a half an hour. Make no wonder his brain is liquefied," Linda said.

"Whoa, listen doll face, I was thirsty," A.C. defended.

"'Doll face'?" Linda asked angrily.

"Here we go again," Pete commented.

"No, this isn't going anywhere because A.C. and I are going to have a little chat," Clark interrupted, sounding more like an older brother than a cousin.

"What did I do?" A.C. asked as Linda smirked. "What are you smirking at?" A.C. demanded as he caught sight of Linda.

"No reason, just I love my cousin," Linda said her smile spreading.

"Good, because you and Lois are going to have a little chat," Clark announced.

"Me?" Lois asked glaring at Clark in confusion.

"What?" Asked Linda. "What did I do?"

"What do you want me to say to her, Smallville?"

"Lois," Clark sighed.

"What?" Lois shrugged.

"Can I speak with you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Fine," Lois rolled her eyes and followed Clark out of the apartment and into the main hallway of the building.

"Does anyone know what's going on exactly?" Linda asked.

"No clue," A.C. replied.

"Did I ask you?"

"You really hate me don't you doll face," A.C. stated.

"Did I say I hated you?"

"So you like me now?" A.C. smiled.

"You got that from what I just said?" Linda asked in disbelief. "You're so full of yourself."

"Unbelievable," Jimmy commented.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"They're just like Clark and Lois."

"Tell me about it," Pete said.

* * *

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Lois asked once her and Clark were in the main hallway of the apartment building.

"Just talk to her."

"About… What am I supposed to say to her, Clark?"

"Talk to her about A.C. Find out what's going on and why they keep fighting."

"Clark, you can't force her to like him."

"I'm not trying to," Clark defended.

"You're not?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"I just want my cousin to be happy."

"So you set her up on a blind date with someone you think is her type when you've only known her for a week?"

"Do you think A.C. is her type?"

"You're changing the subject, Smallville."

"Just answer the question."

"Maybe... I don't know, Clark. Yeah, Linda is a little like me-" Lois began.

"She's a brat," Clark interrupted.

"Funny Smallville, but don't interrupt me when I'm trying to help you out or you can handle your cousin on your own."

"Sorry," Clark said.

"Now, what I was trying to say was she's a little like me, but that doesn't mean A.C. is her type. I'm not even sure A.C. was my type," Lois explained.

"And what is your type?" Clark asked.

"I don't know Smallville, tall, dark and handsome," Lois said as she opened the door to their apartment then looked back at Clark with a smile. "And a set of baby blue eyes doesn't hurt either," Lois winked then headed into the apartment. Clark smiled at Lois' reply before he followed her into their home. "Okay kids," Lois said sarcastically as she entered the apartment. "Linda in the living room with me, A.C., hallway with Clark. Come on, chop chop," Lois clapped her hands impatiently. "Clark and I need to get ready to go to 'The Rush'."

"'The Rush'?" Chloe asked.

"Isn't that a club owned by Lex?" Jimmy questioned.

"It is," Clark answered.

"Why are you going there? You hate Lex," Linda stated.

"I don't 'hate' him, I 'dislike' him," Clark corrected.

"Like there's a difference," A.C. commented.

"Huge difference," Clark defended. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Lois and I have work to do tonight, that's why we're going there."

"How are you going to get in?" Linda asked. "You need an I.D. card."

"How do you know that?" Clark asked in a fatherly voice.

"I…" Linda trailed then shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

"Linda?"

"Clark," Lois interrupted. " We don't have time for this. We have to pick up the pace, so talk to A.C. so we can get a move on, chop chop."

"Will you stop saying chop chop?" Clark asked.

"No. Let's go."

"I'm going," Clark replied opening the door.

"Chop chop, Smallville," Lois said once more to annoy Clark.

* * *

"Lex, he's denied it. We can't prove anything without solid evidence."

"Lana, we'll have proof."

"How Lex? Right now we're just grasping at straws and making guesses based on circumstance."

"Lana, we'll have proof. Trust me. Did you see Lois' face when I suggested that Clark is Superman and gace my reasons why? It was like everything made sense to her. Lana, he will tell her. She's the key."

"What will he tell her? We could be wrong."

"Look, we'll know soon enough."

"And if we're wrong?"

"Lana, you can't have any doubts about this."

"Lex, if we're wrong Lois' life hangs in the balance. Her blood will be on our hands."

"She's not going to die."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He won't let her."

"It's a big chance, Lex. Especially if we're wrong."

"I'm willing to take the chance. I need to know one way or another."

"This scares me."

"Try to trust me," Lex coaxed hugging Lana.

* * *

"A.C., do you like my cousin?"

"'Like'?" A.C. asked in disbelief.

"If you don't then-"

"Are you seriously asking if I like her?" A.C. asked. "Clark, what's not to like?"

"Hey, she's my cousin," Clark said protectively.

"You asked! Anyway, my point is you shouldn't have to ask if I like her."

"So you do?"

"Yeah. Bro', I can picture myself with her in my future."

"You can?"

"Absolutely. The problem is I don't think she's as into me as I am to her."

"Well you did just kind of splash into her life. Naturally there's going to be a bit of a ripple effect. Just try to take things slow, don't dive into anything."

"What's with all the water analogies?"

"I thought it was fitting for you, considering your codename is Aquaman."

"Stop. Your cousin can't find out about that, no one can."

* * *

"Look, I'll shoot it to you straight Linda. I don't really know what Clark wants or expects me to say to you. I told him that trying to set you up with A.C. was a bad idea and that he shouldn't interfere and play match maker with your life."

"It wasn't a bad idea. Lois, I totally trust Clark and his judgment, if he thinks something or someone is right for me then I totally trust his judgment."

"How can you have so much faith in him?"

"Don't you have faith in him?"

"Most of the time."

"'Most of the time?' What do you mean by that?" Linda questioned.

"Sometimes I feel like he's keeping something from me."

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready."

"How can you be so sure?" Lois asked in astonishment of Linda's unwavering faith of her cousin.

"I'm sure because I know he's Clark and he'd never let anyone down. Sure there are times when his decisions annoy people and make no sense, but he always has his reasons for doing things the way he does and they're always to help and keep people safe. I think he made the right decision with A.C."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I like him."

"You like him?"

"Sure. What's not to like? He's gorgeous, smart, he cares about people, he's passionate about what he feels is right and… I don't know…" Linda trailed off.

"'You don't know?'" Asked Lois.

"I know this won't make much sense, but there's something about him that just draws me to him. Like I'm destined to fall for him, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"But I can't let him know that. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then I'll look like an idiot."

"So that's why you fight so much," concluded Lois.

"Isn't that why you and Clark fight?" Linda responded. Lois froze and looked at Linda not sure how to respond. At that moment Clark and A.C. came back into the apartment and into the living room where Linda and Lois were. Lois looked at Clark, Linda's words still playing strong on her mind. Clark smiled at Lois who quickly turned away and looked at Linda.

"Just try to not fight as much," Lois said glancing back at Clark who was still watching her.

"Yeah sure," Linda agreed looking back and forth between her cousin and Lois trying to figure out what was going through Lois' head at that moment. Linda could see that what she had just said had caused Lois to put hers and Clark's relationship into perspective.

"Lois, are you alright?" Clark asked as he took notice of the bizarre expression on Lois face. It was an expression that was impossible to read, one Lois had never used before, or at least not with Clark.

"I'm fine," Lois said watching Clark.

"Okay, well come on. We have to get ready."

"That you do," Chloe said as she entered the living room with Jimmy. "According to this," chlowheld up the piece of paper saying the shifts for the club, "Erica and Tom start work in an hour."

"Better get a move on," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Lois mumbled.

"Where's Pete?" Clark asked.

"On the phone with his girlfriend," Jimmy answered.

"Right. So you'll be fine with Jimmy, Chloe and Pete?" Clark asked looking to Linda and A.C.

"Of course," Linda replied.

"Well see you later," Clark said walking out of the living room. He stopped in the hall when he realized Lois hadn't moved, she seemed to be in a trance. "Lois?"

"Coming, Smallville," Lois replied and followed in silence.

"Lois is acting a little odd don't you think?" A.C. commented and Linda nodded her head in agreement.

"The two of you actually agree on something?" Chloe asked. "What did they say to you?"

"Nothing," A.C. said. "So, Linda, what do you want to do tonight?" A.C. asked turning his attention to Linda now.

"You're actually asking me and not just assuming I want to do something now?" Linda asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I know we haven't really done anything you want to do so I thought you could decide what we do tonight," said A.C. as Chloe and Jimmy looked at them in shock.

"Oh, thanks A.C. Maybe you aren't such a jerk after all."

"That's what I've been telling you all along."

"Exactly. 'You' have been saying it."

"Fine," laughed A.C. "So what are you up for?"

"Swimming," Linda replied with a smile.

"Are you serious?" A.C. asked.

"Yeah. I know how much you love the water and there is a pool in this building, so why not."

"I think I love you."

"Oh, if you love me now, wait till you see me in a swim suit," Linda joked.

"I don't believe it. What happened to the two of you?" Chloe asked astonished.

* * *

"Why do you have to help me pick out my outfit anyway?" Clark asked as he looked through clothes in his closet holding up shirts for Lois' approval. "Do you want to color coordinate our outfits?"

"Yeah right, like my outfit is really going to matter tonight," Lois commented as she looked through Clark's ties. "Clark, why do you have so many red and blue ties? And why don't you ever wear this yellow tie?" Lois asked.

"Because, I have a lot of blue and red shirts," Clark said. "Anyway, maybe tonight we can be in and out before you even have to set foot onstage."

"Sure, Clark. What do you think you are, Superman?" Laughed Lois and Clark gave a nervous laugh as he took a plaid shirt from his closet. "See Smallville, that's why I'm here. If I let you dress yourself people would think you're a lumberjack and not a bodyguard," Lois commented as she jumped up, grabbed the shirt from Clark's hand and tossed it on the bed. "Here wear this," Lois said pulling a black dress shirt from Clark's closet and passing it to him. "And this," she said giving him a striped tie that was different shades of black. "Oh, and wear your black suit," Lois instructed.

"All black?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it draws less attention, especially in a club," Lois said. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Clark asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Smallville, answer my question from earlier, 'are you Superman'? Well, are you?"

"This again?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"What do you think I am?"

"Will you tell me if I'm right?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because if you are then it's an important part of your life, you can trust me, and I want you to know that I would accept you either way."

"I…" Clark trailed struggling with the idea of Lois knowing.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready. I understand that you may not be ready and I just want to make sure that you know that I will always stand behind you, no matter what."

"Lois-"

"Hey, shouldn't you two be going?" Chloe asked as she entered Clark's bedroom.

"Yeah, I have to go change," Lois said heading to the door.

"Lois," Clark called. Lois stopped and looked back at him. "Ah… Thanks," Clark smiled.

"For what?"

"Ah… For helping me pick out my shirt and tie."

"Oh," Lois said with a look of disbelief. "No problem," she said then left the room.

"What did I just interrupt?" Chloe asked feeling the tension in the air.

"Nothing," Clark answered.

Chloe studied Clark's face then realization struck her. "You almost told Lois?"

"How do you know me so well?"

"Years of practice, I've known you since the seventh grade. You can't hide anything from me anymore."

"Clearly," Clark said.

"Listen to me Clark. If you decide to tell her, make sure it's what you want."

"Chloe, that's all I want, but it's not that simple. I can't justify to myself putting her life in danger just so I can be with her."

"So you condemn yourself to a life alone?"

"I've put more than enough people at risk already. I can't add another person to that list, especially someone I love as much as Lois."

"Clark, even heroes need someone."

"I can't let her get hurt, Chloe."

"Shouldn't Lois get a say in this?"

"Chloe-"

"No, Clark. She's stronger than I am, and if I can handle your secret Lois definitely can. Just promise me you'll think about telling her."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Good," Chloe said irritated with her best friend. "Finish getting ready, I'll see you when you get back," Chloe said turning and she started to leave the room. Clark used his superspeed to quickly change his clothes.

"Smallville," Lois called as she met Chloe in the doorway of Clark's bedroom.

"Be careful tonight," Chloe said hugging her cousin.

"I will. I'll see you when I get home," Lois smiled. "Hey, Smallville," Lois said turning to Clark as Chloe left the room.

"Lois," Clark said as he buttoned the top button on his shirt and picked up the tie from his bed. He looked at Lois and suddenly stopped. "You look…" Clark paused searching for the right word as he looked at Lois in her short, black, low cut, halter dress which was cut off above the knee. Her hair was pulled back loosely with pieces cascading down around her shoulders.

"Like a stripper?" Lois finished Clark's sentence.

"No. I was going to say gorgeous," Clark said truthfully.

"Oh. Thanks," Lois said and looked down at herself. Clark still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Having trouble with your tie?" Lois asked to break the silence.

"Yeah," Clark said as Lois took the tie from his hand and wrapped it around his neck and began tying it. "Thanks," Clark said as she finished.

"No problem," Lois smiled up at him. "Grab your jacket and let's go."


	51. Chapter 51 Rush

Chapter 51

"**Rush"**

Clark and Lois arrived at 'The Rush' and headed to the back employee entrance. "You two are late," the large, dark haired, bouncer said as he took Clark and Lois' ID cards and examined them.

"What?" Lois asked as the bouncer passed her card back to her.

"You two were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," the man replied.

"I don't go onstage for a half an hour," Lois said as she noticed the bouncer looking at her. She glanced at Clark and noticed him flexing his fist as if was going to hit the man in front of them.

"Whoa, didn't get an attitude."

"I wasn't."

"Look, you may be the new dancer, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment. Someone should teach you a lesson," the man said in a threatening tone.

"You try to lay a hand on her you'll have to go through me," Clark warned positioning himself between Lois and the bouncer.

"Ha. Why am I not surprised, the bodyguard has a thing for the dancer. Always happens."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time a bodyguard gets assigned to a dancer he falls for her and becomes protective of her."

"I'm not protective," Clark said causing Lois to roll her eyes.

"Right. We'll see about that when she gets onstage," the man laughed.

"Okay, let's go Tom," Lois said grabbing Clark's arm and dragging him toward the rooms in the back of the club. Clark kept his eyes on the bouncer until he and Lois rounded a corner. "Will you relax? You look like you're going to kill him and he didn't even do anything," Lois stated. "What was that?" She demanded as she pulled Clark into a room full of half dressed girls.

"I don't trust him," Clark replied as he noticed where he and Lois were.

"We're trying to not draw attention to ourselves," Lois stated.

"I should leave," Clark said uncomfortably as he turned away from a woman who was changing her shirt beside him.

"Stay," Lois warned.

"Do I have to?" Clark asked embarrassed.

"We have a half an hour."

"Fine," Lois said turning and putting a hand beside his face to block his view of the changing women in the room.

"Come with me," Lois laughed at Clark's awkwardness as she dragged him by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"We're going to take a look around," Lois said.

"Sure, until we get caught."

"If you keep quiet we won't," Lois said.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lana asked as she saw Lex in his office picking up a briefcase.

"I have business to attend to down at 'The Rush'," Lex answered.

"I thought you weren't going to go to 'The Rush' this week?"

"I wasn't, but I got a call from a business associate and he wants me to meet two of his men at the club."

"Can't you do it some other night?"

"They're only in town tonight."

"Are you going alone?"

"I was planning to."

"Lex, you know how dangerous the last three deals got. Please, take someone with you."

"Who?" Lex asked. "I gave my bodyguards the night off."

"Take Otis and Richard."

"Lana."

"Please Lex. I don't want to plan your funeral instead of our wedding."

"Fine, how can I argue with that? I'll call them right now."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," Lex said kissing Lana's forehead.

* * *

"Lois-"

"Erica! If someone hears you call me Lois then we're in trouble. Is it so hard for you to call me by a different name?" Lois asked in frustration.

"Sorry," Clark apologized. "Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Evidence, maybe something incriminating," Lois stated.

"I know that," Clark said.

"I'm trying to find something to incriminate Lex, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking out for you, trying to make sure we don't get caught."

"You two," a familiar man's voice said from behind them.

"Great job making sure we don't get caught," Lois hissed sarcastically.

"You distracted me," Clark defended.

"Right, blame me."

"What are you two doing?" The bouncer Clark and Lois had met earlier asked.

"We were just looking for a room where I could change in private," Lois lied.

"You're a stripper and you don't want to undress in front of people?"

"She a little shy," Clark said.

"You're the first modest stripper I've met. Fine, you can get changed in there."

"Thanks," Lois smiled. "Tom, come," Lois instructed.

"You won't change in front of a room full of girls but you'll change in front of him?"

"Well, he's worked with me forever," Lois said.

"Right," the bouncer laughed. "Anyway, make this snappy. You're on in ten minutes. Save a dance for me," the bouncer said looking over Lois then he left and headed to the club area.

"Smallville, you'd better sit close to the stage so I don't have to go near that perv," Lois said.

"I'll be right there in front of the stage," Clark reassured.

"You'd better be," Lois gave Clark a warning look.

* * *

"Hey guys," Chloe said as she walked into the living room where Pete, Jimmy and A.C. were playing a video game while Linda watched from a chair in the corner. "I'm going out and I'll be back in about an hour."

"Why?" Pete asked as he, Jimmy, A.C. and Linda all looked at Chloe.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm going to go pick up some food for dinner for us," explained Chloe.

"I'll go with you," Jimmy volunteered.

"No, Jimmy that's okay. You stay here and hang out with the guys and Linda."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Actually Chloe, would you mind if I came with you?" Linda asked standing up.

"You don't have to."

"I want to, if it's okay. We don't get to hang out much, but I'd like to get to know you a little better, and this would give us a chance to get to know each other a little more."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me," Linda giggled. "I want to get to know you better Chloe, you're my cousin's best friend, I share an apartment with your boyfriend, we hang out together all the time but don't really know each other. I want to be your friend."

"True," Chloe smiled.

"Have fun," A.C. said.

"Don't worry we will. You aren't coming so it will be great," Linda teased.

"I thought the mean girl was gone," A.C. replied.

"You wish."

* * *

Clark headed out to the front of the club and found a table located just right of the stage to sit at. There was no way Lois could miss him. Clark took a quick glance around the club as he sat down. He was looking for any suspicious behavior that could help him and Lois expose Lex. Then he noticed the bouncer taking a seat three tables from him, waiting to have sick fantasies of Lois no doubt, he sickened Clark. If he so much as put a finger on Lois Clark would make sure he regretted it. Suddenly the stage lights went dim.

"Now, 'The Rush' would like to welcome to its stage the gorgeous, the voluptuous, Erica," an announcer said as Clark's head shot to the stage and Lois walked out in the same sailor outfit she had wore the last time they had found themselves in a situation like this. The music began and Lois began to move and dance with it. Clark glanced over at the bouncer who was clearly enjoying Lois' performance. Clark's jaw tightened in anger as he looked at the man. Clark looked back at the stage in time to meet Lois' eyes. She smiled when she saw him. Relief flooded her face at the thought of knowing where Clark was so she wouldn't have to go to some other man's table. Finally the music stopped. "Thank you, Erica. I wish I was the lucky guy at the table she's headed to," the announcer said as Lois walked off the stage and headed to Clark's table. Lois began to act like she was dancing for Clark when suddenly the bouncer was at the table. He violently grabbed Lois by the arm and pulled her to his side.

"Hey!" Clark warned as he jumped up from the table.

"I told you that you owed me a dance," the bouncer said ignoring Clark's warning and remaining focused on Lois.

"Take your hands off her," Clark warned as the bouncer pulled Lois against him.

"Leave the bodyguard, let's you and me go have a private dance session out in one of the back rooms," the man said rubbing a hand up and down Lois' back.

"No," Lois said disgusted.

"You don't have a choice," the bouncer said through gritted teeth as he roughly pulled Lois.

"Leave her alone," Clark said angrily.

"I always get first choice of the strippers," the bouncer said.

"Too bad, you can't have her," Clark said punching the man in the face, knocking him down. At that moment Lois spotted Lex, Otis and Richard entering the club and heading in thei direction, looking at the crowd that was now circling around Lois, Clark and the bouncer.

"Tom," Lois warned gaining Clark's attention.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Lex is here," Lois replied.

Clark looked to the front of the club and saw Lex, Otis and Richard. "Let's go," Clark said grabbing Lois' hand and heading toward the back.

"Wait!" The bouncer choked while shakily trying to climb to his feet.

"Keep moving," Lois whispered as her and Clark disappeared into the back employee area. They walked quickly down a hallway and rounded a corner where they spotted Lex walking up the same hallway with Richard Otis and two other men from the opposite direction. Clark was busy looking over his shoulder making sure the bouncer wasn't following. Lois suddenly got an idea. "Kiss me," she instructed, grabbing Clark by the shirt and pulling him in front of her.

"What?" Clark asked confused by Lois' sudden demand.

"Just do it!" Lois hissed pulling his mouth to hers and kissing him.

"What's going on?" Clark asked out of breath as he and Lois broke momentarily.

"Lex," replied Lois. "Now, make it look like you hired me for a private 'dance' backstage." Lois grabbed the back of Clark's neck and pulled him into a kiss again.

"What?" Clark pulled away.

"Nice time to be an innocent farm boy, Smallville. Just do what I tell you and follow my lead," Lois instructed gaining a nod from Clark. "Okay, I'm going to raise my left leg put it on you side, grab it with your right hand and pick me up so I can wrap my legs around your waist and keep kissing me. Then I want you to push me into the wall."

"While I'm holding you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it," Lois said suddenly kissing Clark. She raised her left leg as she said and Clark followed the instructions she had given, grabbing her leg and picking her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and put her arms around his neck and his pushed into the wall.

"Now what?" Clark asked between kisses.

"I can't believe you have to ask," Lois rolled her eyes. She glanced to the left as she continued kissing Clark and saw Lex and the others still standing at the end of the hall. "Crap!" She grunted.

"Did I hurt you?" Clark pulled away.

"No, keep kissing me," Lois said pulling his head back toward hers. "At least touch me to make it look more real," Lois instructed as she pushed a hand through Clark's hair and rubbed his back with the other.

"Fine," Clark responded and placed a hand on Lois back.

"Gosh, Smallville, am I going to have to walk you through our wedding night?" Lois asked between their heavy kissing.

"'Our' wedding night? Clark asked suddenly breaking away from Lois.

"I said 'your'," Lois covered then changed the subject. "We have to get out of this hallway before Lex recognizes us. Here's the plan, kiss me like we're doing and we'll move toward that room on my left," Lois said. Clark began kissing Lois again and moved away from the wall, still holding Lois up. He walked toward the door so that Lois was back on to Lex and her body was hiding his face. "Good thinking," Lois said as she realized Clark's deliberate movements. Clark smiled at her as they reached the door and he quickly opened it. He went in with Lois and kicked the door shut behind them. Once inside he stopped kissing Lois and set her in the floor.

"Now what?" Clark asked as Lois looked around the room, her eyes stopped on a vent in the ceiling. Clark followed her gaze then looked back at her again as she turned to smile at him. "Oh no," Clark said.

"Oh yes. We can crawl through the vent and position ourselves over Lex so we can hear what he's up to."

"Lois-"

"Come on. Lift me up," Lois smiled at Clark.

"Fine," Clark submitted linking his hands and crouching so that Lois could step into them. "I can't believe we're doing this."

* * *

"Isn't that Mr. Luthor?" Linda asked Chloe as they entered the restaurant and spotted Lionel standing with his back to the two.

"Yeah, it is. We should go say hi," Chloe replied. The two approached and realized that Lionel was on his cell phone, he didn't notice the girls coming up behind him because of this distraction.

"It was unacceptable. He could have died," Lionel said fiercely.

"I told them only Lex and Lana, but they disobeyed my orders."

"Clark was not meant to be a target. I told them to capture Lex and Lana and erase any memories they had of Clark Kent. They weren't supposed to drag Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe into it. They could have killed them, it's inexcusable. I hired them to help Clark, not kill him."

"Well luckily they are in jail where they belong, but Lex is still a problem."

"No. I'll take care of Lex and Lana some other way. Leave them in jail where they belong. No one can ever know the part I played in this, especially Clark. All the evidence of my involvement has been destroyed, I just need you to make sure they are locked up for life. I need you to pay off the judge for me, make sure someone who can be bought is assigned to the case."

"Good. Keep me updated," Lionel said hanging up his phone. Linda and chloe looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"I don't believe you," Chloe said, gaining Lionel's attention.

"Miss Sullivan. Miss Lee," Lionel greeted with a smile.

"Oh cut the crap," Linda jumped in.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this," said Chloe.

"What?"

"My cousin trusts you. He almost died because of you."

"You've misunderstood. I was trying to help Clark."

"Help him?" Chloe stated in disbelief.

"You help him by almost killing him?" Linda questioned.

"No. You don't understand."

"Oh, we understand perfectly. You are just like your son. You'll go to any lengths to benefit yourself and get what you want."

"I was trying to protect him."

"Protect him! What if your 'plan' had gone more wrong? Clark would have died, then what?"

"But it didn't. He's alive and he never has to know."

"No. He needs to know. He trusts you and you lied and almost killed him."

"You can't tell him about this."

"Watch us." And with that both girls left.

* * *

"How long is this thing?" Lois complained as she and Clark crawled through the vent system.

"Shh… They'll hear you," Clark replied.

"Don't 'shh…' me."

"They're here," Clark whispered, looking through the grate in front of him. Lois pushed past him and looked down.

"What do you think they're doing?" Lois asked. Otis, Richard and Lex stood side by side facing the two men. Neither Clark nor Lois recognized the two men. One had long, dark hair pulled into a ponytail. He had a thin beard that outlined his square jaw line. He was large, about 6'5" and built very muscular. He wore a grey suit with a black dress shirt and crimson tie. The other man had a similar build, but he was a little shorter, maybe 6'1". He had chestnut brown hair, close to the length of Clark's hair and he wore it gelled back so that his facial features were very noticeable. He had some facial hair right below his lower lip and thick, bushy eyebrows. He wore grey suit as well and a white shirt with the top button open.

"I don't know what they're doing here, but I'm assuming it has something to do with whatever's inside that briefcase," Clark said, looking at the silver briefcase in Otis' hands.

"The boss will be happy to know that you could make it on such sort notice, Mr. Luthor," the man with the ponytail said.

"Anything for a respected client," Lex replied.

"Well, he only needs enough for the rest of the week, then we get another shipment in."

"Well, it's right here and it should be just enough," Lex said as Otis passed him the briefcase.

"He'll be pleased. We have the $10,000.00, but we want to take a look in the briefcase just to make sure everything is in the right order. You know how it is."

"Of course," Lex said clicking the locks on the briefcase open.

"What do you think is in there?" Lois asked as she watched intently.

"I don't know," Clark answered as Lex opened the briefcase and it revealed liquidized Kryptonite. Clark suddenly fell forward, weak and unable to support his own weight. He crashed through the vent and to the floor below where he landed, face down, unable to move.

"Clark," Lois whispered in concern as she looked down at him, but tried to hide from the men.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Lex asked kicking Clark, causing him to roll over onto his back. "Clark Kent. Why am I not surprised. Didn't your ma and pa ever tell you not to sneak around in places you don't belong?" Richard looked up to the vent Clark had fallen through and spotted Lois watching them in concern. "Well, Mr. Kent. We're going to have to make sure what you just saw never leaves this place," Lex said closing the briefcase. Clark's pain immediately stopped and he realized the case must have been lined with lead. Clark continued to lay on the floor feigning an injury. "Boys, you want to give me a hand with this," Lex said. The two men stepped toward Lex and Clark. Lois saw her chance. She grabbed the edge of the vent hole and swung down using the momentum of the swing to kick the two large men in back and then she let go of the vent and dropped to the floor as the two men stumbled forward. Clark, who now had all his strength back, used the distraction to his advantage. He jumped to his feet, grabbed the man with the ponytail, punched him in the face and threw him into the wall. Lois back spun and kicked the other man in the face knocking him out. Lois then grabbed a chair and hit Otis over the head knocking him out as well. "I'm surprised at you Clark," Lex said as he and clark stared at each other.

"I can't say I'm surprised by you," Clark replied. "It's not shock you're making drug deals selling refined meteor rocks."

"Is that what you think this is?"

"This is that, Lex. You're not fooling anyone."

"Really," Lex said looking down. "Well, Clark, I'm sorry things between us had to end up this way." Lex suddenly grabbed the lead briefcase and swung it at Clark's head. Clark ducked and ducked again as Lex took another swing. Clark reached up, grabbed Lex by the shirt and punched him in the face, letting him fall to the floor and drop the briefcase. He then picked Lex up and punched him in the face again, this time with enough force to knock him out then he threw Lex's unconscious body back onto a table. Clark and Lois both turned to Richard who posed as if he were going to fight.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked.

"Putting on a show for the security cameras. If you don't act like you knock me out then Lex will know I helped you," Richard explained.

"Fine," Clark agreed and walked toward Richard. The two began circling each other. Richard took a fake swing at Clark, who ducked. The Clark suddenly punched Richard in the face and pushed him back into the wall. Richard fell down. "Let's go. Quickly," Clark said to Lois as he grabbed her hand and both took off before anymore trouble could find them.


	52. Chapter 52 Revealed

Chapter 52

"Revealed"

"So, how did everything go last night?" Chloe asked as Clark and Lois entered the kitchen. Clark headed to the fridge grabbing a pitcher of orange juice while Lois headed straight to the coffee pot and fixed her normal morning coffee.

"Well…" Lois began as she came to the kitchen table with her coffee. "The night started with the sex crazed bouncer from hell trying to feel me up and get lap dance."

"What? Lois are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Smallville took care of him. He punched the guy in the face and knocked him out, the only problem was just as it happened Lex, Otis and Richard showed up.

"Oh no. Did Richard set you guys up?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I'll get to that in a minute. Clark and I had to sneak into the back of the club to hide from Lex. Yeah, not that good of an idea, just as we got through the crowd and into the back of the club we ran into Lex, Otis and Richard again, they had gone to the back of the club with two 'business associates'. We couldn't risk being spotted so we did the only thing we could do. We acted like we were a couple and started making out."

"Making out?" Chloe asked in a suspicious tone.

"It was nothing like that, it was just the best way to keep our faces hidden so Lex wouldn't recognize us. We used it as a way to get into one of the back rooms and out of Lex's sight. Anyway, the room we had gone into had this overhead vent, so we crawled through it and found Lex, Otis and Richard in a room with the two 'business associates' making some sort of deal. So we were listening when Clark suddenly becomes his clumsy self and fell through the vent."

"Clark fell through the vent?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Clark said. "But luckily Lois was there and saved me."

"You saved Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Naturally. I mean look at him," Lois said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked.

"Nothing."

"Lois?"

"Well, it's just sometimes you're a bit of a bumbling nerd and need me to save you."

"Bumbling nerd?" Clark asked.

"Look, Smallville, this is why I didn't want to say anything."

"Tell me what you mean."

"Well, you know that sometimes you can be as clumsy as an elephant in a tree which makes no sense to me at all. Someone your size should be sturdy on his feet, you played football for crying out loud. And as for the nerd part, you know it's true. You even have the glasses to prove it, you wear them at work all the time. This also makes no sense, because you never need them outside of work and you didn't need them in high school."

"They're reading glasses. I'm a reporter; I read a lot, especially when I'm at 'The Planet'."

"Sure Smallville, whatever you say," Lois said causing Clark to roll his eyes.

"Oh, Linda and I ran into Lionel Luthor last night," Chloe started.

"Yeah," Clark shrugged. "He lives in Metropolis, it's bound to happen."

"I wasn't finished," stated Chloe. "When we saw him he was talking to someone on the phone and we overheard some of the conversation."

"And?" Clark probed seeing the unsure look on Chloe's face.

"Chlo' what happened?" Lois asked.

"Clark, I don't know how to say this… Lionel was the one who had us abducted."

"What?"

"Clark?" Lois asked when she saw the hurt look on Clark's face.

"I have to go," Clark said.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I have to talk to him," Clark said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Lois warned.

"I won't," Clark promised. "I'll see you at work."

"Sure," Lois said as Clark left.

"Do you think he'll do anything?" Chloe asked.

"It's hard to say. He's Clark."

* * *

Linda stood outside the hotel room door and knocked again. Finally the door swung open.

"Linda?" A.C. smiled.

"Well, I'm definitely not Clark," she responded. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah actually."

"Good."

"What are you doing here? It's not even 8:00 A.M. yet."

"You asked me to stop by."

'That was when I thought you'd come at noon."

"So does that mean you don't want to do anything with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could get breakfast and get to know each other a little more," Linda leaned in flirtingly.

"Really? A.C. smiled.

"Yeah. I want to tell you something, but you have to answer some questions first."

"What kind of questions?"

"You'll see. Will you answer them truthfully?"

"As long as you're truthful with me."

"You want me to be truthful?" Linda asked.

"Of course."

"Okay. Hurry up and get ready and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"My teeth?"

"Yeah, you have fish breath."

"Thanks babe."

"Don't call me 'babe'."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your 'babe'. Now hurry up and get ready. I'll meet you in the hotel lobby."

"Sure 'babe'. Oh wait, I mean 'brat'."

"Ha ha. Hurry up. We don't have all day."

* * *

"Lionel!" Clark shouted as he barged into Lionel's office.

"Clark. What a pleasant surprise," Lionel greeted as he spun his office chair around to face Clark.

"Stop it Lionel."

"Stop what?"

"You know why I'm here."

"You talked to your cousin and Miss Sullivan I presume."

"Why did you do it?"

"To protect you."

"You call almost having me killed protection? What's wrong with you?"

"Clark, I'm trying to ensure that you fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny is of no concern to you."

"You need someone to protect you."

"No. I need to protect you. My mission is to protect the people of this world. They're not supposed to protect me. This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know about me."

"Clark-"

"Back off! Stay out of my life. Leave me and the people I love alone."

"Clark."

"You heard me."

"I wanted to help you."

"I don't need your help. Stay away from my family."

"What about Lex?"

"I'll deal with Lex," Clark said then he left Lionel's office.

* * *

"Clark should have been here by now."

"Whoa, Lois, will you relax," Jimmy laughed.

"Shut it, Olsen."

"Lois, you know he drives like an old lady. He's fine," Chloe reassured.

"I know he is."

"Then why are you so worried?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not worried; do I look worried to you Jimmy? Lois Lane does not worry."

"Right," Jimmy laughed earning himself a glare from Lois.

"Okay, just forget about Clark being late, Lois, tell me more about last night. You said you and Clark made out, tell me about that," Chloe said causing Jimmy to raise his eyebrows suspiciously at Lois.

"It was nothing Olsen, don't get any ideas," Lois warned.

"Flirtation 103, Lane. If he was kissing you back that means he's interested. Was he kissing back? I mean it would make sense, he does like you. Come on, Lois and Clark would be great together."

"Jimmy," Lois and Chloe said in unison.

"What?"

"I'm not discussing this with you, Olsen," Lois stated.

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine, you're right. It's girl talk. I'll go get some coffee," Jimmy said getting up from his desk and leaving.

"Thanks Jimmy," Chloe called. "Sorry Lois."

"That boyfriend of yours."

"Yeah, that's Jimmy. Now, tell me what happened."

"I already told you."

"Come on. I know there's more."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything and everything. How was the kiss?"

"Fine, I'll say this much, Smallville, is one heck of a kisser."

"Really?" Chloe said with a hint of implication in her voice as she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, definitely the best guy I've kissed. He could definitely teach the other guys I've kissed a thing or two."

"I thought he was just a clumsy farm boy?" Chloe implored.

"Yeah, well, apparently they teach those farm boys more than how to milk a cow," Lois said causing Chloe to laugh at her cousin.

* * *

"Hey, Jimmy," Clark said as he walked down the stairs of 'The Planet' and into the bullpen.

"Hey, C.K.," Jimmy said as he finished filling a cup with coffee. "So, I heard you and Lois had a 'good' time last night," Jimmy implemented.

"A good time?" Clark asked confused.

"Sure. You ended up kissing Lois. Isn't that what you've wanted to do the past few months?"

Clark laughed nervously. "Who told you that, Jimmy?"

"Come on C.K., everyone can see how great Lois and Clark would be together."

"Everyone?"

"Well, everyone but you and Lois of course."

"Is this what you and Chloe talk about when Lois and I aren't around?"

"No of course not, it's just, I don't get how you, and Lois for that matter, can keep denying that there's something there between you when everyone else sees it."

"There's nothing there and I'll prove it," Clark said. "Come on," he said heading to the desk Chloe and Lois were sitting at.

* * *

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you admit that Clark's a good kisser," Chloe said.

"Like I said, best guy I've ever kissed," Lois shrugged.

"Whoa! See I told you C.K.," Jimmy smiled up at Clark. Lois and Chloe turned to see Jimmy and Clark standing by the desk. Lois looked to Clark, panic on her face, as both turned red from embarrassment.

"Smallvile?! I have to go," Lois said grabbing her bag from the desk and leaving in a hurry.

"Lois!" Clark called.

"Jimmy," Chloe said giving her boyfriend a punch in the arm. "Way to go."

"Ow…Have you been taking lessons from Lois?" Jimmy asked holding his arm.

"Go after her," Chloe commanded.

"Me?" Jimmy asked dumbfounded.

"You embarrassed her so you should go after her. She definitely doesn't want to face Clark right now."

"Fine, I'm going," Jimmy said chasing after Lois.

"Sorry, Clark," Chloe apologized.

"It's okay," Clark said. "Chloe, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, sit," Chloe instructed as her and Clark sat at the desk. "What is it?"

"Lois and I can't be together, so don't push it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I almost lost control last night. When we were kissing it was so hard for me to keep my powers under control. I could think to stop myself was that I didn't want to hurt Lois, but if I had lost control I could have killed her with one simple movement."

"But you didn't."

"That's not the point. It was so hard for me. If we really were together as a couple I don't know that I could control my powers and if I ever did anything to hurt her I'd never be able to forgive myself. When I was kissing her, I kept thinking aout her and forgetting about the hold I have to keep on my powers."

"Clark if you told her about your abilities then you wouldn't have to worry about losing control. Lois could help you keep focused."

"Chloe! That's the problem. I can't keep focused on my powers when Lois is around. I focus on her. You don't realize how much I have to focus each day to keep control and fit in as a human. It's hard enough to control my powers without having to worry about hurting people I love. Maybe my destiny is to be alone."

"But Clark you were with Lana. There were no problems when you were with her."

"I was still afraid I'd hurt her. Besides, I never wanted to be with Lana as much as I want to be with Lois."

"I believe you wouldn't hurt her. I think you're making this an excuse to protect your heart. Clark you need to take a chance and go for what you want for once. But if you're so afraid, why don't you go to Jor-El for help."

"He can't help me."

"Clark, you told me Jor-El came to earth once and was in love with a human. They made it work, so could you and Lois. Go to him. You never know until you try."

* * *

"About time you got down here," Linda said as A.C. came into the hotel lobby. "What took you so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for you for an hour. A girl doesn't take that long."

"It has not been an hour. It's only been forty five minutes."

"Wow, a fifteen minute difference."

"Yeah, exactly. That makes a huge difference," A.C. defended.

"Let's just get going," Linda rushed. "We've wasted enough time."

"Wait, you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Actually, if I remember correctly I said you have to answer some questions for me before I tell you anything."

"Okay, then start asking."

"Really?"

"Why not."

"Well, some of these are easy. How long have you known Clark?"

"I met him a year after he graduated, we've known each other a few years now."

"How did you meet him?"

"I rescued Lois from drowning and beat Clark swimming while doing it, then I started dating her, and he was jealous."

"How did you beat Clark?"

"What don you mean?"

"How well do you know Clark?"

"I know where this is going."

"You do?" Linda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I know about Clark's powers if that's what you mean."

"How?"

"Clark and I aren't so different."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what it means to be a hero."

"What hasn't Clark told me about you?"

"Not here. Come with me."

"Where?" Linda asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere where I can show you who I truly am."

"Okay," Linda nodded and took A.C.'s hand. The two left the hotel together.

* * *

"Lois!" Jimmy called as he chased Lois down an alley way and toward another street.

"What do you want Jimmy?" Lois turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Clark."

"Embarrass me? Please, it's just Smallville."

"Then why did you run out?"

"I have a story to write."

"Lois."

"Jimmy, go back to 'The Planet'. I have a story to finish, I leave for Smallville to prepare for the carnival and ball tomorrow, and I have yet to find Superman."

"Let me help you."

"Help me? How?"

"I have a plan."

"You have a plan?" Lois asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay Olsen, I'll bite. What's your plan?"

"All we have to do is get Superman to rescue you and you ask him for an interview. He likes you, seems like he'd do anything for you."

"That's your plan?"

"Yeah."

"What's he supposed to rescue me from?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"What?"

"You could fall off a building."

"Jimmy, no." Lois said firmly.

"Okay, okay. How about we act like the breaks on your car aren't working?"

"Too simple," Lois stated as her and Jimmy walked. "We need something big," Lois stated getting lost in thought.

"Lois," Jimmy called.

"Wait a moment Jimmy, I thinking," Lois dismissed absentmindedly.

"Lois!" Jimmy called as a large man pushed past Lois knocking her off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Watch where you're going!" Lois remained in the street shouting at the man.

"Lois! Get out of the street!" Jimmy yelled as a bus rushed toward Lois who stared at the bus frozen with fear.

"No!" a woman on the sidewalk screamed.

"Lois!" Jimmy yelled as a gust of wind and the bus flew by. The bus screeched to a halt and the driver got off. Jimmy rushed into the street behind the bus crouching to see if Lois was under the bus. "Lois!" Jimmy called.

"Did I hit her?" The driver asked as people gathered round.

"No, she's alright," a familiar male voice called from behind Jimmy. Jimmy turned to see Superman standing behind him with Lois in his arms.

"Lois," Jimmy sighed relief. "Thank you, Superman."

"Just doing my job," Clark smiled and looked down at Lois. "You should be more careful Miss Lane."

"I will," Lois replied staring up into his blue eyes. "How did you get here in time?"

"I'm faster than a speeding bullet."

"You can say that again," Lois said causing Clark to smile even brighter.

"It's a good thing you were here," Jimmy said.

"It was," Clark replied still looking at Lois.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. You always save me," Lois said.

"You have a habit of getting into trouble, but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always save you," Clark vowed. "I have to go," Clark said looking into the sky. "Someone needs me." Lois nodded as Clark set her on her feet and smiled at her. "Jimmy keep an eye on her for me."

"Wait," Lois said quickly causing Clark to look at her confused. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek as Jimmy raised his camera and snapped a picture.. "Can you meet me tonight?" Lois whispered in his ear.

"Tonight?" Clark whispered back.

"On the roof of 'The Daily Planet'. For an interview."

"Of course," Clark said leaning back to look in her eyes. "I have to go now," he said and leapt into the air flying off as fast as he had come.

"There goes your interview," Jimmy said.

"Not quite. He's going to meet me later tonight," Lois smiled and winked at Jimmy.

"You're sneaky, Lane," Jimmy laughed.

* * *

"How did you get your powers?" Linda asked watching A.C.

"I was born with them."

"And you would die without water?" Linda asked as A.C. nodded. "Thank you," Linda said.

"For what?"

"For being honest with me, telling me the truth."

"I wanted you to know," A.C. smiled at her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm not what you think I am," Linda started.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm more like Clark than anyone realizes. I was born on another planet, the same as my cousin. We are the sole survivors. I have all the same powers as Clark, in fact I'm Supergirl."

"That explains everything."

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you."

"I didn't tell you about me either."

"Good point."

"Anyway, what does it matter? You're still the girl I'm falling for and I still taking you to the carnival and ball this Saturday."

"You're falling for me?" Linda teased. A.C. laughed at her. "Thank you for understanding," Linda suddenly said. "Clark was right. You really are a good guy."


	53. Chapter 53 Frequency

**Chapter 53**

"Frequency"

Clark rushed back to 'The Planet' as fast as he could using his super speed after saving Lois and another woman. He quickly took his seat at his desk across from Lois'.

"Where have you been?" Chloe asked.

"Saving your cousin and another woman," Clark responded after glancing around the bullpen to make sure no one was within earshot.

"And speaking of my cousin, here she comes now." Clark spun his chair in time to see Lois walking down the stairs and toward his desk, Jimmy in tow behind her. "Lois?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo', you should have seen it," Jimmy started.

"Seen what?"

"Lois almost got hit by a bus," Jimmy started.

"Lois!" Chloe said looking at her cousin.

"Superman saved me at the last second," Lois input.

"He did?" Chloe asked looking to Clark who she knew had purposely left out the details of how he saved Lois. "Isn't that amazing Clark?"

"What is, Chloe?"

"The fact that Superman is always there to save Lois."

"Maybe that's because she's hazard prone," Clark replied.

"Smallville, I can take care of myself," Lois defended.

"Sure," Clark nodded. "That's why you were almost hit by a bus."

"You know what Smallville, if you don't watch yourself you might get hit by something... My fist." Lois threatened.

"Okay you two. The point is, Lois is safe. And isn't it just amazing Clark, that even though Superman has millions of things to do and people to save he always finds time to rescue Lois, " Chloe pressed as she watched Clark for a reaction.

Clark shot Chloe a warning glare hoping she would drop the subject. "Yeah Chloe, it's amazing."

"I wonder if he maybe has feelings for Lois," Chloe shrugged.

"I hope so," Lois smiled causing Clark to give her a worried look.

"The guy must feel something for her, he always gives her interviews while he refuses to let anyone else interview him," Jimmy said.

"Isn't that interesting?" Chloe asked watching Clark.

"Sure," Clark glared at Chloe.

"You think so?" Lois asked with a smile. "Wouldn't that be something? Superman falls for an average... Well above average, reporter like me."

"That would be something," Clark said.

"It's exciting," Chloe teased Clark some more.

"Well, too bad it'll never happen," Clark said looking to Chloe.

"What do you mean, why not?" Lois, Chloe and Jimmy asked in unison.

"He an alien," Clark stated.

"So?" Lois asked. "That doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that he'd care about me."

"What if he can't be with a human or doesn't want to?"

"Clark, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," Lois stated.

"Jealous?" Clark sneered.

"Yeah, of Superman."

"Right," Clark laughed.

"You are."

"I'm not jealous of a man who wears tights," Clark said.

"Yes you are," Lois stated seeing past Clark's facade. "You don't have to be jealous Smallville. You will always have a special place in my heart. After all, you are my farm boy turned geeky reporter."

"I'm not jealous okay. I'm just saying, maybe he's attracted to other aliens like him."

"Stop calling him an alien."

"Why? Does it bother you that he's alien?"

"No. What bothers me is that you act like he's not a person because he's not from this planet."

"I didn't say that."

"Well that's how it sounds."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Smallville. You don't like him, I get it."

"I do like him. If it wasn't for him I would have lost you today."

"And why would that matter to you?"

"You have to ask? Lois, I love you." Lois looked at Clark in disbelief for a moment before realization hit Clark and he elaborated on what he had said. "Lois, you're my best friend, I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me Smallville. I'll always be here," Lois smiled.

"Do you get the feeling that they want to say something more to each other?" Jimmy asked Chloe.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"There you are," Lex said as he entered the library and saw Lana sitting at his desk. "With... Otis?" Lex questioned as he saw his assistant standing behind the desk reading something to Lana as she typed. "What are you two doing?" Lex asked as he crossed the room and walked behind his fiancé. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as he looked at the computer screen.

"I'm working on the guest list," Lana replied.

"The guest list? For what?"

"Your wedding," Otis answered.

"The wedding? How soon do you plan on us getting married?"

"I was thinking within the next three months. You know, the sooner the better. How does October sound? Or maybe September would be better, not as cold. Do you think we should invite Clark and Lois? I've invited Jimmy and Chloe. I know we've drifted apart, but Chloe was one of my best friends... So was Clark, and Lois was a good friend too..."

"Now this all makes sense."

"What does?"

"Why you're marrying me."

"Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then why rush the wedding?"

"Because I want to be your wife."

"Is that really it, or is it that you think by moving the date up Clark will become jealous and act on his jealousy? Do you think the threat of you marrying me will make him come back to you?"

"Lex, that's not what this is. I want to marry you because I want to be with you. I want to be your wife. I want to be Mrs. Alexander Luthor. I want to start a family with you."

"But why does it have to be in three months time?"

"Because I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be with you forever."

"Alright, then how does this sound, you pick the invitations and what you want them to look like, I'll have them made and sent out tomorrow, we expose Clark's secret on Saturday, and get married in September."

"Really?" Lana smiled at Lex who smiled and nodded his approval. "Oh, Lex! I love you," Lana declared throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

"This was actually a really good date," A.C. commented as he and Linda walked down one of the more secluded streets of Metropolis.

"Yeah, it was," Linda smiled. "I'm glad I can actually be honest with you about everything."

"Me too."

"I'm also glad you haven't made any of your sexist comments all day."

"And you haven't been a brat all day."

"Well I can start if you'd like," Linda replied.

"No thanks, I prefer this version of Linda better."

Linda laughed at A.C. "You know what else has been great today, Zor-El hasn't called me for anything and Metropolis has been unusually quiet."

"Yeah," A.C. smiled. "You know there's one thing I can think of that would make this day better."

"What's that?"

"If you'd let me kiss you."

Linda raised an eyebrow a small smile spread on her lips. "I bet you say that to every girl you date."

"Just the pretty ones," A.C. joked.

"You're a pig."

"And you're a brat."

Linda smiled at A.C. "Nice comeback."

"I thought so," A.C. shrugged as he leaned closer to Linda. "Can I kiss you?"

"I won't stop you," Linda whispered as A.C. leaned in even closer. Their lips were just inches apart when Linda suddenly called out in pain. "Ahh!" Linda cried as she covered her ears, squeezed her eyes shut and fell to her knees in pain.

"Linda!" A.C. said concerned as he dropped to a knee beside the tiny blonde. "What is it? What's wrong?" A.C. asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Linda shouted as she pulled away from his hand.

"Linda, what's wrong?"

"You don't hear that?" Linda asked as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hear what?" A.C. asked in confusion.

"That ringing! That high pitched ringing!"

"I don't hear anything."

"I have to go!"

"Where?"

"I don't know. I need to find that noise."

"Linda, is that wise?"

"I have to. Find Clark, tell him to find me. I may need help."

"Linda," A.C. pleaded as she pulled off her shirt to reveal the blue shirt with the House of El symbol on her chest. "This isn't smart. What if you get hurt?" A.C. argued.

"If I'm not back in two hours, I want you and Clark to come looking for me."

"If you aren't back in one hour I'm calling Oliver and having the whole team come out looking for you," A.C. replied.

"Fine. I have to go," Linda said stumbling to her feet and leaping into the air.

"Be careful," A.C. whispered as he watched Linda fly off.

* * *

"Okay, so I think we're fine to go for the night, so," Jimmy clapped his hands together, "let's get out of here," he tipped his head to the stairs.

"Right behind you," Chloe said jumping up and pulling her jacket on. "This has been one long day," she commented as she joined Jimmy at his side. Clark got up from his desk and walked over to join the two but glanced back at Lois when he didn't hear the sound of her chair pulling out from her desk.

"Aren't you coming, Lois?" He asked as he looked at his partner who was still planted behind her computer at her desk, typing away furiously.

"No, I have to finish up here," Lois responded not looking away from her work.

"You aren't coming?" Chloe asked.

"I have to finish this story I'm working on. It's due by midnight and Clark and I are heading to Smallville in the morning so..."

"What exactly are you going to do to get this story?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know exactly. Metropolis is a big town, I figure if I wait on the roof I'm bound to see a police car or an ambulance heading somewhere so I'll just follow it."

"From the roof?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I'll have to come down and get a cab."

"Won't that just waste time?" Jimmy stated.

"I didn't say my plan was perfect. I just have to wait a little," Lois said and with that Chloe elbowed Clark in the ribs, which hurt her more than him, but she still gave Clark a hinting yet instructing look despite the pain she felt from elbowing 'The Man of Steel'.

"I can wait with you," Clark suggested, picking up on the somewhat subtle hint Chloe had given him.

"I appreciate the offer Smallville, but I've got a lot of ground to cover here and I work best when I'm left alone."

Clark looked to Chloe and Jimmy who both hinted for him to push the matter. "Well, Lois," Clark began looking back at the brunette, "I... I don't know if that's such a good idea. Its dark out and we live three blocks from here. I don't think it's safe for you to walk home alone this late."

"I'm with C.K. on that one," Jimmy put in to help Clark out.

"Smallville, Jimbo, I appreciate the big brother protectiveness, but trust me, I'll be fine. I already have it taken care of," Lois reassured. "Now take your things and get going," Lois pushed tossing Clark his red backpack. "The fast you leave the faster I'll finish up."

"Fine, Lo', we're leaving," Chloe said taking Jimmy by the arm as Lois turned back to her computer and began typing again.

"Be careful," Clark said looking back to Lois as Chloe and Jimmy disappeared up the stairs.

"Aren't I always?"

"Should I answer that?" Clark asked.

"Smallville, I'll be fine. Trust me, please," Lois said as Clark looked at her doubtfully. "You worry way too much about me. Go home, I'll be fine."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone," Clark said with a concerned look.

Lois sighed getting up from her computer, she walked to Clark and looked up at him. "Okay, 'dad'. What's the problem?"

"I know you. You said not to worry, but you'll walk home alone tonight even though you know the streets of Metropolis aren't safe at night. Especially the five blocks between here and the apartment."

"And that's where Superman comes in. He watches over the city remember. He won't let anything happen to me."

"Lois-"

"Clark! I'll be fine."

"You're putting too much faith in one man."

"Clark, nothing will happen to me."

"Lois, promise me something?"

"Will it make you leave faster?"

"Only if you agree and I believe you."

"Alright fine. What is it?"

"When you've finished up here and you're ready to come home, call me. I'll come back to walk home with you."

"Clark..."

"Promise me, Lois."

"This is ridiculous. I'm a grown woman."

"Lois!"

"Alright! I promise. I'll call you. Why does it mean so much anyway?"

"It matters because I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I'll call."

"You'd better."

"I would never let Clark Kent down."

"I'll be waiting for you then."

"As soon as I'm done, I'll call. Now get going," Lois ushered Clark away. Reluctantly Clark complied and left, leaving Lois to go back to her work.

* * *

Linda pressed on as fast as she could, following the high pitched ringing. She felt as if her eardrums were about to burst unless she found the source of the ringing. She flew so fast it seemed as if everything were a blur, everything but the ringing. She felt completely lost. She had no idea where it was coming from or what was causing it.

"_Kara," _Linda suddenly heard a familiar voice break through but she wasn't sure if it was real or in her head so she kept flying on until she heard it again only this time more clearly. _"Kara."_

"Mother?" Linda asked confused.

"_Do not continue this path. Go to Kal-El, your cousin."_

"What? But the noise."

"_Go to Kal-El."_

"I don't understand," Linda said, her eyes filling with tears from the pain the ringing was causing her.

"_Kara, my daughter, I know you don't understand this but you need to find your cousin. You need Kal-El."_

"Mother, how?"

"_I cannot interfere anymore than I have already my child. You have to rely on your own intelligence, but you need your cousin Kal-El to help you. Go to him," _Allura's voice said.

"Where is he?" Linda asked desperately. Nothing; There was no response. Her mother was no longer able to communicate with her or tell her anything. Linda didn't understand how she had heard her mother anyway, she had never heard her outside the 'Fortress' before, but she had no time to figure that out at the moment. All she knew was that she had to find Clark like her mother had said, but how? Then it hit her. If her mother had been able to communicate with her outside the fortress then maybe the ringing was her parents trying to lead her to Kal-El. Maybe he was in trouble and needed her help. That must be it. She had to locate him. "Don't worry Kal-El, I'm coming," Linda whispered hoping that somehow Clark would hear her with his super hearing and with that thought she sped off once again even faster than before in the direction of the high pitched frequency hoping to find her cousin.

* * *

Lex walked down the hall with Otis following close behind carrying a laptop and giving Lex updates on everything he asked.

"I want an update on the 42.6 facility," Lex demanded.

"Yes sir," Otis replied typing something quickly.

"Has the initial frequency been started?" Lex asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor," Otis said as he read the screen.

"And..."

"Nothing," Otis replied.

"Nothing?" Lex questioned. "How can that be? That frequency was set to lure them to that facility. The machine giving off the frequency was specifically built to give off that particular noise. It's the only machine in the world to give off a frequency similar to the two that were emitted during the two meteor showers."

"I know, Mr. Luthor."

"Then do something. Increase the volume of the frequency, maybe they weren't in the radius the frequency reaches."

"Right away," Otis said typing rapidly once again.

"I want an update on what's happening at that facility every fifteen minutes, understood?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Luthor."

"Another thing, find our dear friend Richard White, tell him I want to meet with him bright and early tomorrow morning."

"How early?"

"Tell him to be at my office for 8:00 A.M."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

"If everything goes according to plan, Otis, then by this time Sunday I'll know the identities of Superman and Supergirl and I'll finally know exactly what it is that Clark Kent has been hiding from me all these years," Lex stated with a smile.


	54. Chapter 54 Fortress

**Chapter 54**

"Fortress"

"Yeah, Oliver, I need you and the team to get down here as fast as possible," A.C. said as he drove toward Clark's apartment.

"Dude, I'm on my way to get Clark right now."

"No I didn't let her go! She took off before I could stop her."

"She's stronger than me, that's why I didn't stop her. How was I supposed to prevent her from leaving? She's the female equivalent of Clark, she has no weakness."

"Oh sure, and where was I supposed to get Kryptonite from? I can't just pull it out of thin air," A.C. argued.

"Look, bro', I couldn't stop her, there was no way to. But dude, I'm telling you, this has Luthor written all over it. I can't get her alone, and I'm not even sure Clark and I can do it. We need backup."

"Thanks bro'. I'll find Clark and we'll meet you guys at your apartment here in town."

"Yeah, dude, thanks a lot. I owe you and the team one. See you soon," A.C. said snapping his cell phone shut and dropping it on the front seat of his car as he continued to drive.

"God, let her be okay, let us find her in time," A.C. whispered a silent prayer.

Clark caught up to Jimmy and Chloe in the street outside 'The Daily Planet'.

"So?" Chloe asked as Clark jogged up to them.

"She's going to call when she finishes up and I'll come meet her to walk home."

"Happy now?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, I know she'll be safe."

"I don't blame you C.K. I wouldn't want Chloe walking around Metropolis late at night and all alone," Jimmy commented.

"Thank you for understanding," Clark said.

"I understand," Chloe input.

"Lois doesn't," Clark stated. "You know how stubborn she can be, she is your cousin."

"I know," Chloe agreed.

"C.K., do you honestly think she'll call you? She is Lois Lane," Jimmy stated.

"She'll call me."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she promised me. She may be stubborn and she may not listen sometimes, but she's never given me her word and then broken it."

"Good call C.K. If she made you a promise I'm sure she won't break it."

"I just want her to be safe."

"Of course you do. It's understandable. You love her," Jimmy smiled.

"I don't know if I'd call it that," Clark defended.

"Then what would you call it?" Jimmy challenged.

"I..." Clark froze unsure how to answer.

"That's what I thought," Jimmy replied. Chloe smiled and giggled a little at her best friend who looked as if he couldn't come up with a response. "C.K., it's alright that you love her," Jimmy laughed.

"Do you think she knows how I feel?"

"Yeah," Jimmy and Chloe said together.

"What?" Clark asked in a panic.

"Clark, you aren't alone in it. Don't you see how she feels about you?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time she hit you or argued with you?" Chloe asked.

"Today," Clark replied.

"But before that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, she's been doing it a lot less lately if that's what you mean. But what does that prove?"

"What does that prove?" Jimmy piped in. "C.K., she loves you."

"But she's Lois," Chloe added.

"She's testing you," Jimmy stated.

"Testing me? How?"

"Really, Clark?" Chloe said in surprise at how clueless her friend was on the matter.

"C.K., Lois has been testing you to see if you'll be there for her," Jimmy said. Clark looked at Jimmy suspiciously then to Chloe who nodded in agreement.

"Lois has abandonment issues,' Chloe stated.

"I know she does. But what's your point?" Clark asked.

"She's not just going to confess how much she loves you. She's testing you in every way possible to make sure you won't let her down. She's afraid you'll leave her like so many other people in her life have. Her mother died, the General was always working and moving them around, her sister has disappeared, Wes died, Grant died, Oliver and her broke up because he couldn't invest in their relationship, and your dad died. You, me and your mom are the only constants in her life. Besides us, everyone she's ever let herself love has left her behind in some way," Chloe explained.

"I won't leave her. I'm always going to be there for her," Clark said.

"I know that, but she doesn't. Or at least if she does, she's not fully sure."

"You've got to prove it to her C.K."

"I will," Clark said.

"I hope you do. You two should be together," Chloe said.

* * *

Linda finally found what seems to be the source from which the frequency she was hearing was being emitted. It was some sort of facility, but she was unsure what. Linda landed on the roof with a bit of a thud and used her x-ray vision to scan the place inside. There were people and machinery throughout the place, making her wonder what exactly this place was. She didn't have time to wonder however, the longer she heard the noise the more she began to recognize it. She had heard it a few years ago during the meteor shower. Her ship emitted a frequency similar to this. It was the frequency her father and uncle had set to help Kal-El locate the stones of knowledge of their people. What did this have to do with Clark though? Linda then thought of something. What if something had happened to Kal-El and he was here and her parents were using the frequency of the stones to lead her to him. She knew she wasn't going to solve this mystery standing on the roof of the facility so she started looking for a way in. Finally she found an old hatch and tore it open, dropping inside.

A bulky man with dark hair and a beard watched the wall of security camera surveillance screens. Finally a smile spread on his lips as he watched a female figure drop in from an old hatch in the roof and stand up straight as she looked around. He quickly read the number for the camera so he knew her exact location then sent a radio message out to all the security guards as a warning.

"Target has landed," He stated. The minute the words were out of his mouth he had snatched up the phone and was dialling a number as fast as he could.

"Mr. Luthor, she's arrived."

* * *

Lois sat alone in the bullpen. She read what she had written so far to herself once again. _'My Night With Superman by Lois Lane'_. That was it. That was as far as she had gotten and time was wearing thin. The irony was she had sent Jimmy, Clark and Chloe home so she could finish up her story but the only words she had written had been written while they were at 'The Planet' earlier that night.

"Great story, Lois," she whispered to herself sarcastically. She impatiently tapped her pen on her desk as she tried to think of an opening statement. "That's it," she said as she got up from her chair. "If the story won't come to me, I'll go to the story," she commented as she walked to the elevator and pushed the button. She got in and hit the button for the top floor. Soon she would be on the roof of 'The Daily Planet' and she doubted Superman would miss her up there.

* * *

A.C. broke into the apartment shouting, "Clark! Where are you bro'! Clark!" He walked into the living room as he was calling and saw Pete pacing while talking on his cell phone. "Pete," A.C. asked.

Pete help up a finger. "Yeah babe, I love you too," Pete said ignoring A.C. "I'll see you soon, bye," he hung up his cell phone.

"Dude, is Clark here?"

"No, but he should be home soon," Pete said as he looked at A.C. and finally took in the man's appearance. Pete suddenly realized something was wrong by A.C.'s countenance. "What happened? What's wrong? Where's Linda?"

"Well... She sort of flew off, and now I think she may be in danger. I've called Oliver and the rest of the team in to help, but I need Clark," A.C. explained.

"He's not back from work yet, but he should be here any minute. He's usually home by now."

"Good," A.C. sighed. He only now realized how badly he needed water. He had been so worried about Linda that he had forgotten about himself and his lips were starting to crack open and his breaths were shallow.

Pete noticed this and directed A.C. to the couch. "Here man, sit down. I'll get you some water."

"Thanks," A.C. said sitting on the couch. "I need it."

* * *

Chloe, Clark and Jimmy arrived outside the apartment building. Chloe and Jimmy entered the front door, but Clark lingered outside in the sidewalk looking for some excuse to disguise himself as Superman and go meet Lois.

"C.K.?" Jimmy asked as he noticed his friend hanging around outside.

"Yeah?" Clark responded.

"What are you doing?"

"Um... Well, it's such a nice night, I thought I'd take a jog around the block."

"In a suit?" Asked Jimmy as he looked at Clark's attire.

"Well, a walk," Clark tried to recover.

"That's a good idea, Clark," Chloe input. "It'll help you clear your head and figure out what to do about Lois."

"Right," Clark agreed.

"Okay. Well, Chlo' and I will head in. We'll see you in a bit," Jimmy smiled as he put his arm around Chloe.

"Yeah, thanks," said Clark.

"Oh, and C.K. Just a heads up, remember 'flirtation 104', don't be too obvious but show you care and you're there."

"Right," Clark smiled. "Thanks Jimmy."

"See you later C.K."

"Bye," Clark smiled as his friends headed into the apartment building. As soon as the two were out of sight Clark bolted down the street in the direction of 'The Planet', tearing his dress shirt and tie open to reveal the large 'S' emblem of the 'El' family on his chest, the sign the world had come to know as that of Superman.

* * *

Chloe and Jimmy entered the apartment to see Pete and A.C. sitting and talking in the living room. The minute Chloe and Jimmy entered the room A.C. jumped to his from his feet from the couch.

"Is Clark with you?" He asked desperately.

"No, he just left," Chloe answered. "What's wrong?"

"Linda's gone and I need Clark's help."

"'Gone'?" Chloe restated. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"She took off. She got this strange 'call'... I don't know where she is."

"Have you called Ollie-"

"Yeah, I have," A.C. interrupted Chloe before she had even finished her question. "He's on the way with the team."

"Who's Ollie?" Pete asked.

"Oliver Queen," Chloe answered.

"The Oliver Queen... Of Queen Industries?" Pete asked.

"Yeah," A.C. answered.

"How do you know him?"

"Long story," Chloe said.

"He dated Lois," Jimmy filled in.

"There's more to the story than that, but that's the gist of it," input Chloe.

"And he's willing to help?" Pete asked.

"He knows Clark and me. And he always does anything to help where Lois is involved, so since Clark means a lot to Lois he'll help," A.C. stated.

"I see."

"Have you tried to call Clark's cell?" Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah. There's no answer."

"Well is there anything I can do?" Jimmy asked. "Maybe I could go start looking."

"I've looked. I really need Clark. He can find her faster than I or anyone else can," A.C. said.

"How long will it take for Oliver and the team to get here?" Chloe asked.

"I talked to him a few minutes ago, they're on their way. They're taking his jet in, but it'll be three hours. I'm supposed to meet them at Oliver's apartment with Clark," A.C. responded.

"Well, how about you and I head to Oliver's and wait for them and we'll try to hunt down Clark while we're there and Pete and Jimmy can wait here in case Linda comes back," Chloe suggested. "is that okay with you guys?" She asked looking to her boyfriend and friend.

"Absolutely," Pete answered.

"Jimmy?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jimmy nodded.

"Thank you," Chloe said kissing her boyfriend. "Let's go, A.C." Chloe instructed and with that the two left to go set up 'Watchtower'.

* * *

Lois walked out onto the roof of 'The Daily Planet'. The sky looked gorgeous. It was one of the clearest nights Lois had ever seen in Metropolis. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars seemed brighter than they ever had before. Everything looked amazing. The contrast between the city and the sky was beautiful.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Lois turned around at the sound of the familiar voice to see Superman, wearing a smile and standing on the ledge with his arms crossed. "So, you have to write a story on me."

"How did you-" Lois began as he pointed at his ear. "Right, the heightened senses."

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know exactly," Lois replied feeling the same nervousness she felt whenever he was around.

"You're running a little behind aren't you? You're the journalist so tell me where you want to start."

"Well the question the whole city wants to know is where you were earlier this week and who's your new sidekick."

"Well, she's not really a sidekick, but now you're thinking like a journalist."

"Okay, she's not a sidekick, so what is she?"

"Well, how about we start with where I was this week?" He asked holding out his hand to Lois.

"What?"

"Come flying with me," He smiled. Lois smiled in return and took his hand. He pulled her up onto the ledge with him. Lois took a glance over the edge and wrapped her arms around him when she realized how high up they were.

"Now what?" She asked.

"We go," he said leaping into the sky, causing Lois' grip on him to tighten even more. Lois stared at the man she was with. She didn't understand him or any of this. She liked him a lot, but she liked Clark too. They were so similar. Both had those incredible baby blue eyes, both were tall, dark and handsome, she felt a sense of comfort with both, and they both looked at her in that same way, like she was the only woman in the world. But at the same time there were so many differences between the two. They led completely different lives. Clark was this shy farm boy from Smallville, Kansas, while Superman was this confident and bold traveller from another planet. Clark sat behind a desk writing stories about Superheroes, while Superman lived on the frontlines and was the hero. What was it about Superman that attracted Lois to him? She knew Clark better than him and loved Clark. Maybe this thing she felt for Superman was nothing more than a silly crush or maybe it was the fact that Superman really reminded her of Clark. She never really noticed it so much before as she did at that moment. Being so close to him made her realize how much they actually were alike. She stared at him in disbelief; he could pass as Clark's twin brother.

"What is it? Clark asked as he noticed Lois staring at him and being unusually quiet. He began to fear that his cover was blown and Lois had figured the whole thing out. Chloe had warned him that it could happen.

"Nothing really. You just remind me of someone."

"Who?" Clark asked.

"It doesn't matter," Lois said to change the subject. "Where are we going?"

"'The Fortress of Solitude'. The closest thing I have to a home. It's where I go to train and get guidance from my family."

"Your family? I thought they died when your planet was destroyed."

"They did. The Fortress is part of my homeland. It contains DNA from members of my family so I can communicate with them."

"This is where you disappeared to? A family reunion here?"

"I had to come finish some of my training and help Supergirl prepare herself to defend Metropolis with me."

"Yeah, about her..." Lois trailed off not sure what to ask.

"She's my cousin."

"I thought you were the last survivor of Krypton?"

"So did I. It turns out I'm the last son of Krypton and she's the last Daughter of Krypton."

"I see," Lois said.

Clark smiled at her. "We're here now," he said as they landed and he took her hand and led her toward the crystal palace.

"That's your home?" Lois asked intimidated as she looked at the place.

"Yes," Clark smiled back at her. "Follow me."

Lois smiled and quickly followed him to what looked like a table in the center of the place. Lois paused and examined it for a moment while he let go of her hand and walked a little further in. He stopped and looked back at her as she stared at the table. Lois knew she had seen it somewhere before and then she realized that it was the table from the dreams she had been having. But what did any of this have to do with Clark? Lois looked away from the table and looked around the place. "What's with all the crystals?" She finally asked as she started to move.

"Each crystal contains information about my home planet, my abilities, my heritage and history. I use them to train and understand my Kryptonian side," Clark said as he saw Lois reach for a crystal, but not just any crystal, Jonathan's crystal. "Don't touch that!" Clark cried as he used he superspeed to get to Lois and grab her hand before she could touch the crystal.

"Why not?" Lois asked confused.

"Just... Don't," Clark said releasing Lois' hand. Had Lois touched the crystal she would have seen Jonathan and known the truth about him and this wasn't the way Clark wanted her to find out. He wanted to tell her the truth about himself before she found it out some other way. He was going to tell her. He had made up his mind. On Saturday she would know the truth about him. Everything he did between now and then was just to see how she'd react to his secret. He was going to build her up to the truth.

Lois looked around the Fortress some more. "This place is beautiful," She commented. "It's how I'd picture heaven."

"It's an escape," Clark commented as he watched Lois walk around.

"_Kal-El, my son,"_ Jor-El's voice rang out as the images of him and Lara appeared.

"Father," Clark answered.

"'Kal-El'?" Lois asked looking to Clark. "Did he just call you Kal-El?" She asked remembering Clark's birth name. Clark looked at her, but didn't answer. He couldn't lie to her anymore so he gave no response. He just had to wait till Saturday.

"Father, Mother, this is my friend Lois Lane," Clark said looking back at the images. He knew his parents knew who Lois was and what she meant to him. He was glad that he finally had the chance to introduce them.

"_Lois Lane. We have heard much about you,"_ Jor-El said.

"Me?" Lois asked in shock.

"_Yes dear one. Kal-El speaks highly of you. You are destined for great things, greater than you could even imagine,"_ Lara said.

"Like what?" Lois asked amazed at the two and what they were telling her.

_It is not our place to interfere in the human realm. We can only say one thing to you and that is that you will help save this planet."_ Lara stated. Clark looked to the images of his parents confused and then to Lois who looked just as confused but also shocked.

"What does that mean?" Lois asked

"_I have said all I can, my child,"_ said Lara as hers and Jor-El's images disappeared.

"Do they always do that?" Lois asked looking to Superman.

"More or less," Clark answered as Lois continued to look around the place. Lois' head stopped and she stared at the walls intently. "What is it?" Clark asked as he looked at her.

"I can't help but think I've been here before."

"I don't see how. You're the first person I've ever willingly brought here, unless you know someone else that lives in a 'Fortress of Solitude'."

"I was here in a dream with someone..." Lois trailed off trying to remember.

"Who?" Clark asked very interested.

"With Clark."

"Clark?"

"Clark," Lois repeated as everything fell silent.

Clark looked at Lois trying to figure out what mind games his parents were playing with him and Lois when he suddenly heard a faint noise. He had heard it before. It was a frequency. The same frequency from... The meteor showers. "We have to go," Clark said suddenly.

"Now?" Lois asked.

"Yes now. Something's wrong. I have to find my cousin," Clark said then he supersped to Lois and picked her up.

"Okay," Lois said after being swept up, but the word was barely out of her mouth when Clark leapt into the air and flew off back to Metropolis.

The landed back on the roof of 'The Daily Planet' where Clark had picked Lois up. Clark set her gently down on the roof. "Here you go," Clark said.

"Thanks for the date," Lois smiled. Flying with him and seeing where he was from had been amazing.

"You're welcome," Clark smiled. Lois stared at him for a moment and before Clark realized what was happening she shocked him with a kiss which he gladly responded to before Lois pulled away with a shocked expression on her face.

"Clark?" She asked.

"What?" Clark asked still taken off guard by the kiss.

"Nothing," Lois said quickly. "You should go find your cousin."

"Right," Clark replied as he suddenly heard Chloe's voice.

"_We need to find Clark."_

"I have to go," Clark said looking at the city.

"Wait!" Lois grabbed his arm as Clark looked back at her. "Will I see you again?" She asked.

"I'm always around," he smiled then leapt off the roof and flew off into the night.


	55. Chapter 55 Recovery

**Chapter 55**

"Recovery"

"I can't reach Clark," Chloe commented hanging up her cell phone.

"What if Linda was right and he was captured?" A.C. asked.

"He wasn't captured. He walked home with Jimmy and me."

"But then he left. What if he was captured, just like Linda thought?"

"I wasn't captured," Clark said as he walked toward his two friends and a gust of wind followed him. "What's wrong?" He asked looking to A.C.

"We need your help," Chloe answered.

"I heard that much. Why are you in Oliver's apartment with Watchtower set up?"

"Probably because it needs to be," Oliver commented as he, John, Mia, Dinah, Victor and Bart walked into Watchtower. Oliver moved a picture frame on the wall and pushed a button behind it which opened a secret compartment in the wall where the all of the teams Justice League suits were kept.

"What's going on?" Clark demanded.

"Has anybody filled this guy in yet?" Oliver asked looking to Chloe and A.C.

"Clark, your cousin is missing," said Chloe.

"We've come to help you find her," John answered.

"When did she go missing?" Clark asked looking to A.C.

"About three hours ago," Mia answered.

"A.C. called us in to help find her," Dinah input.

"Yeah. He thinks Lex has her," Bart commented as he sped over to Chloe now fully dressed in his uniform. "You get more and more beautiful each time I see you."

"And you're still too young for me," Chloe replied.

"Why do you think Lex had something to do with this?" Clark asked still trying to keep the group on point.

"We've been following Lex's activity for months now," Dinah stated.

"The guy bought this old government facility and completely converted it into some type of lab. He moved a bunch of weapons, machinery and meteor rock in there," explained Oliver.

"And you believe that's where Linda is?" Clark asked looking at Oliver and Dinah who were now standing next to each other.

"Yes," Dinah answered. "And we plan on taking out this facility once we get Linda back. Lex can't be permitted to perform any more of his experiments on people. Enough lives have been ruined because of him."

"I understand all that, but why do you think Linda is at this place?" Clark asked still not understanding the team's theory. "What proof is there?"

"Clark, at exactly 8:00 PM this frequency was emitted on the airwaves all over the city. It was such a high frequency that only you and Linda would have been able to hear it. But that's not the best part," Chloe said hitting a button to replay the clip of the frequency for Clark. "You recognize that, Clark?" Chloe asked looking at her best friend.

Clark listened for a minute. "It sounds like the sound I heard during the last meteor shower."

"You think it's a coincidence that almost an exact match to the frequency emitted during the meteor showers was produced from this facility owned by Lex? Slim chance," Chloe said typing something on her computer which brought up a map of the facility from the building security system. "Notice the number of lead rooms," Chloe said pointing to the outlined rooms. "What do you think Lex stores in those?"

"Meteor rocks," Clark said looking at the computer screen. "But Chloe, if that's the case, I can't get in."

"That's why we're here," Smiled as the team all gathered round.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clark smiled.

"That's what I like to hear," Oliver said with a clap. "Everyone finish suiting up and let's go."

A.C. looked to Clark with a look of sadness and remorse. "I'm sorry bro'."

"We'll find her," Clark reassured with a smile.

* * *

Linda finally found the door which she knew led to the room where the frequency was coming from. She tried to do a quick scan of the room with her x-ray vision to make sure it was safe, but couldn't see anything. The room seemed to be made of or coated in lead. She knew the room was probably filled with Kryptonite but if Clark was here like she thought then this was probably the place he was being held and that settled it. She had to go in there. So she managed to get a hold on the two edges of the huge lead doors and pushed them open. She stepped into the room. So far so good she thought but as she began to cross the floor her pain became intense and she fell to her hands and knees unable to move another inch. She couldn't retreat or go forward. She struggled to look around the room wondering if Clark was there but he wasn't. The room was filled with Kryptonite and there was a machine of some sort in the middle of the room. It appeared to be powered by Kryptonite and making the noise she was hearing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Linda heard a man approach her. Linda didn't know anything until suddenly she was being yanked up by her cape onto her knees and the man violently grabbed her face making her look at the room. "Breaking and entering, I believe that's a serious offence," he mocked.

"You would know," Linda spat in reply.

"I thought you stood for truth, justice and the American way. I didn't know breaking and entering was part of the American way. And to think, all this time the newspapers and police have been calling you one of the good guys," the man said giving Linda a violent shake. He suddenly jerked her face toward him to make her look him in the eye. "Too bad this is the end of the line for you. There's no one here to save you and this place is so full of meteor rocks that if your friend Superman tries to get in here he'll die as well. What a shame to waste a beauty like you," he commented stroking Linda's cheek which caused Linda to jerk away from his touch and glare at him. "Before we lose you I have one question... Who are you?"

"Supergirl," Linda retorted.

"That's not what I mean."

"Well that's who I am."

"I know you have a secret identity. Tell me who you are," the man pushed.

Linda gave a little chuckle and cocky smile, "You'll never know." The man's face suddenly changed and he backhanded Linda across the face causing her lip to break and bleed.

"You never hit a lady," a familiar voice said from behind Linda but she didn't have the strength to turn her head to see who it was.

"Yes sir," the man replied looking behind Linda.

"Give her the serum," the voice called across the room.

"Yes sir," the man said looking back at Linda. "You'll tell us who you are, I guarantee it."

"I doubt it," Linda said stubbornly.

"Oh we have our ways," the man replied as he grabbed Linda by the hair and pulled her head to the side so her neck was exposed. He pulled out some sort of injection gun and stuck it into Linda's neck. Linda glared angrily at the man but before she knew it she was drifting out of consciousness. "Goodnight sleeping beauty," the man said as he let Linda's limp body fall to the floor.

* * *

"Alright team, this is it," Oliver said into his mouth piece as he and Clark landed on the roof. The team had all broken into pairs. Clark and Oliver were team one, A.C. and Victor were team two, Dinah and Mia were team three, and John and Bart were team four. Oliver and Clark walked across the roof looking for signs that Linda had been there until they came to a latch.

"Linda was definitely here," Clark said as he crouched and looked at the latch which had obviously been ripped open.

"Use codenames, Clark. It helps protect our identities," Oliver objected.

"Okay Green Arrow, but make sure you use my codename as well," Clark replied slightly frustrated by Oliver's trying to boss him around. Clark was use to doing his job on his own and wasn't particularly enjoying the pushy version of Oliver.

"I'll try to remember to call you Superman," Oliver said. "Supergirl was definitely here. Superman and I found a latch which has been torn open and it's definitely her work," Oliver commented into his mouthpiece.

"_If she's here we'll find her,"_ Clark and Oliver heard Dinah reply in their earpieces.

"Aquaman and Cyborg, are you in?" Oliver asked.

"_Oh yeah bro', we're in. We've in been in for a while and the first mine has been planted,"_ A.C. responded.

"And the security feed?" Clark asked.

"_It's down,"_ Cyborg answered as he disconnected from the security system.

"Alright, all systems are a go. We're clear to enter," Oliver said into the mic as he and Clark dropped through the latch. "Superman and I are in," Oliver announced then attached a mine to the wall. "Mine two attached and ready," Oliver announced. "Black Canary and Speedy, where are you?"

"_We're in,_" Dinah's voice answered. _"We're planting the third mine."_

"Alright," Oliver said. "Martian Manhunter and Flash?"

"_In and mine four is planted,"_ John answered.

"Green Arrow to Watchtower," Oliver called. "We're all in."

"_Nice work team,"_ Chloe answered. _"Give me a second to pull up your locations using the tracking devices I gave you and let me get a visual of this place."_

"Flash?" Clark suddenly asked Oliver breaking the silence between the two. "When did Impulse change his name to the Flash?"

"A few months ago," Oliver responded. "It's more fitting for him anyway."

"Why did he change it?"

"Why did you change your name to Superman?"

"Lois came up with it."

"And Mia came up with Flash. It was one night after a mission. They were paired together as a team and if I recall correctly I believe her exact words were, 'I'm Speedy but you, you're a Flash', and it ended up sticking. She started calling him Flash and eventually we all did. He seems to like it," Oliver shrugged.

"_Alright, visual,"_ Chloe suddenly came back in. "_It looks like someone is being held in a room below the surface. So in the lower levels of the facility. Cyborg and Aquaman, you're the closest since you're already on the lower levels. You two need to head East."_

"_Right," _A.C.'s voice answered. _"We're moving."_

"_Speedy and Black Canary, you two are on the third floor right now, you need to get to the next corridor and take the stairs down five levels into the sub-basement. Plant another mine in the stairwell."_

"_Right, we got it Watchtower," _Speedy answered.

"_Flash, Martian Manhunter, you're on the ground floor. There should be an air vent directly behind you. Get it and it should drop down to the sub basement. When you get out of the vent, plant a mine, and head down the hall on the left. It'll lead you right to the room Supergirl should be in."_

"_Got it,"_ Flash said.

"_Green Arrow and Superman, you two are the furthest away, but there should be an elevator shaft with a disabled elevator. You can use to get down to the sub basement. Plant another mine in the shaft. When you get out of the elevator shaft the room should be directly in front of you."_

"Alright," Clark answered.

"_Be careful team, especially you Superman."_

"I will," Clark replied.

"We'll see you soon, Watchtower," Oliver said.

"_Good luck."_

* * *

Lois sat impatiently tapping her foot as she listened to the recording of Clark's voicemail on her cell phone once again.

"_Hey, it's Clark. I can't answer your call right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can..."_

"Oh, come on, Smallville," she hissed through her gritted teeth. "You made me promise to call you and you don't even answer your phone," she said as she heard the beep of Clark's voicemail. "Hey, Smallville, it me... Again. You told me to call and let you know when I finished up, well I'm finished and you're not answering your phone. So, where are you? I'm ready to come home so call me as soon as you get this. I'm giving you fifteen more minutes and then I'm heading out. Okay? Bye," Lois hung up her phone and sighed as she glanced at her watch. She had been trying to get in contact with Clark for the last forty five minutes and he wasn't calling and she wanted to leave but she had given him her word that she'd wait... Of course when she had agreed to that she had thought he'd actually answer his phone and come to meet her. That was it. She made up her mind, if he didn't call in fifteen minutes she was leaving. She'd give him one last chance.

* * *

Linda opened her eyes in confusion and squinted as a huge bright light shone in her face.

"You're finally awake," Lex commented as he walked toward the table Linda was restrained on. Linda realized that it had been Lex she heard earlier but she couldn't understand what was wrong with her or why she felt so sick and had pain in her stomach. She tried to move to break the restraints on her arms and legs that kept her fastened to the table. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't take all the necessary precautions and security measures in keeping you here?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," Linda responded as she winced in pain.

"What's wrong? You feel a little nauseous?" Lex smiled.

"What did you do to me?" Linda asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's really a question of what my scientists did to you. Doctor Foster, a brilliant man, injected you with a meteor rock serum to render you unconscious and while you were passed out he implanted a meteor device inside you which will slowly kill you, but before you die it will give me all the answers about you and your cousin I need," Lex smiled. "So, where is it your stomach hurts exactly?" Lex asked placing his hand on Linda's stomach and pushing on it causing Linda to scream out and gasp in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have forgot that your wound still hasn't healed," Lex said looking at Linda's stomach causing her head to jerk up and look at her stomach. There was an incision down her torso about six inches long. "Wondering how that cut got there?" Lex asked picking up a Kryptonite knife from the table beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" Linda asked fearfully as she watched Lex examine the tool.

Lex smiled and suddenly plummeted the knife into Linda's stomach causing her to screech out in pain. "Sorry," Lex said sarcastically. "Did that hurt? Let me fix that," Lex said as he twisted the knife.

Linda gasped in pain. "You're sick," she managed to choke out.

"Maybe," Lex smiled. "But this could all be made easier on you."

"Yeah right."

"No, really. If you just tell me what I want to know, like the Superman's identity and your identity, you wouldn't have to be tortured."

"I would never tell you anything."

"You're making this worse for yourself. If you just tell me what I want to know I could kill you now instead of prolonging your death and torturing you. Tell me what I want to know now."

"Never."

"You're just dragging out the inevitable."

"I'd rather die then tell you anything."

"Well, it looks like you'll get you wish," Lex said passing the knife to a man who was in the room. "Torture her," Lex said leaving the room.

"Lex! You'll pay for this!" Linda shouted after him. The man who was holding the knife walked to the table. Linda glanced at him then the door then looked back to the man. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Orders," the man replied as he stuck the knife in Linda's stomach one again and began to pull the blade down. Linda winced and convulsed in pain as she screamed out in agony.

* * *

"You hear that?" Oliver asked as he and Clark stopped and looked at each other when they heard an excruciating scream.

"That's her," Clark said super speeding off to find his cousin.

"Superman! Superman!" Oliver called. "You can't just run off on your own!" Oliver yelled as he chased after Clark. "Everyone get to the room she's being held in fast. Superman has gone after her on his own," Oliver announced in his mic.

"_On the way," _Cyborg answered.

"_We'll be there,"_ Flash said.

"_Meet you there,"_ Dinah responded.

The whole team arrived and met in a hall a few feet from the room from which the screams were coming. "Come on," Oliver said as they all ran down the hall toward the room.

Linda was growing paler and paler. She didn't have enough energy to stay awake any longer so she gave in and let herself drift into unconsciousness. Suddenly the metal doors flew off their hinges as sparks and smoke surrounded the dark figure that was standing in the doorway.

"Leave her alone," Clark demanded when the smoke cleared and he saw Linda laying motionless, bleeding and near dead on a table near the back of the room with a man over her holding two bloody knives. He stuck one in Linda's stomach and turned to Clark.

"You think you can stop me and save her?" The man asked as Clark walked toward him.

"If anything happens to her I'll..." Clark suddenly stopped and fell to his knees in pain. Clark looked up at the man who was now standing in front of him. He was holding a knife made of Kryptonite and before Clark could do anything the knife was plummeted into Clark's chest. Clark gasped as he felt the impact in his chest and started coughing up blood. He fell to the floor just as Oliver and the rest of the team arrived.

"Superman!" Oliver shouted as Clark rolled over onto his back and reached for the knife but had no strength to pull it out.

The man who had stabbed Clark backed to the wall and hit a button which set off an alarm and brought a group of men into the room. The men came after the Justice League members leaving them no choice but to try to fight them off. Black Canary used her power to clear a path through the men and get to Clark while the others all continued to fight with the men.

"Superman?" Dinah whispered.

"Get Supergirl," Clark coughed. "The knife in her stomach is killing her. Get it out, before it's too late," Clark ordered. Dinah nodded in agreement and ran to the table to help Linda. Clark climbed to his feet and managed to punch a man out but then fell again unable to support himself any longer.

"Arrow! I need something sharp to get this out of her!" Dinah yelled.

Oliver punched a man in the face, pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot it into the table next to Dinah's hand. "Use that," he called turning and punching another man in the face.

"Yeah, not so close next time," she said pulling the arrow from the table.

"Sorry," Oliver shrugged then went back to fighting.

Dinah used the tip of the arrow to open the wound where the Kryptonite blade was wedged into her stomach. Once the wound was open enough she pulled it out. She then ran to Clark and did the same procedure. It took a few minutes but Clark's wound healed and he climbed to his feet.

"Supergirl?" Clark said noticing his cousin still hadn't moved or woken up. Clark walked to the table she was laying on with Dinah following him. He broke the restraints and picked his cousin up, listening for a heartbeat or sign of life.

"Is she okay?" Dinah asked looking at Clark then back to his cousin.

"I don't hear a heartbeat," Clark responded.

"What!?" Dinah asked in a panic as Clark suddenly pulled his fist up into the air. "What are you doing?" Dinah asked.

"Saving her," Clark answered as he slammed his fist down on Linda's chest causing everyone in the room to stumble from the shake it caused. Linda suddenly flew up gasping in air.

"Kal-El," she smiled. "I knew you'd come for me," she said throwing her arms around her cousin in a hug.

"I'd never leave you," Clark smiled. "You're my family."

"Let's get out of here!" Oliver called to Clark, Dinah and Linda as the last two men the rest of the team had been fighting fell and crawled out of the room.

"Is everyone out?" Clark asked helping Linda off the table.

"I think so," Oliver answered.

"Superman to Watchtower, Supergirl is safe. Is everyone out?" Clark asked into his mouthpiece.

"_From what I can tell,"_ Chloe's voice answered. _"Let me do a double check."_ Everyone waited for a minute for Chloe to reply. _"Everyone's out and I'm setting the mines to ten minutes."_

"Alright," Clark answered.

"How do we get out of here, Watchtower?" Oliver asked.

"_Already a head of you. Head down the corridor when you leave this room then take the stairwell on your first left. Head up four floors and come out through the exit on the right. It will lead you outside to a fence. Go through the fence and you should be home free. Keep in mind you only have ten minutes till detonation of the mines," _Chloe said.

"Right, we've got it," Oliver said. "Let's go," He instructed and the team began to run down the hallway. Suddenly metal doorways dropped sealing all the exits. "Superman, Supergirl, get us out of here." Clark and Linda walked toward the doors which suddenly started glowing green causing Clark and Linda to stumble backward.

"The doors are made of lead and Kryptonite," John commented as he looked at the door. "That's ingenious. The lead sustains the Kryptonite and makes it more sturdy and also provides strength while the Kryptonite keeps you two in."

"That's fascinating Manhunter but we've only got ten minutes remember," Oliver said stepping forward with an arrow that had a small explosive device attached to it drawn and strung on his bow. He aimed up at a vent in the roof and shot. "Duck!" He shouted as the explosive went off opening the vent. The team all stood up again and looked up.

"Nice shot," Mia commented.

"Thanks," Oliver smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" Lex's voice called as the team turned to see him walking down the hall with two large men. "You just got here. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to leave before meeting with your host?"

"Luthor," Clark gritted his teeth.

"Superman, so glad to see you again. We really should stop running into each other like this."

"Speedy to Watchtower, how much time do we have left?" Mia whispered into her mic so Lex wouldn't hear.

"_Seven minutes and twenty three seconds,"_ Chloe answered. _"I'm trying to override the system to get you out, but there are too many firewalls."_

"We've go a way out, but can you make sure the exit is open for us. I don't know how much time we'll have when we get up there. We've run into a slight problem," Mia whispered.

"_Alright, I'm working on it," _Chloe replied.

"Well Lex, it was nice seeing you again, but we've really got to be on our way," Bart said.

"I can't allow that," Lex said.

"Lex, we can settle this later, but right now you have to be getting out of your hair... or lack there of," Oliver said earning a glare from Lex. "This whole place is going to blow in five minutes and if we're not out we'll all be dead," Oliver said.

Lex looked at Oliver and then to the two man. "Open the escape hatch, now!" Lex demanded and one of the men obeyed and opened a secret door in the wall. "This isn't over," Lex said looking to the group then he focused on Linda. "I'll be watching you," he said then he and the two men went in through into the escape pass and the door shut.

"_Watchtower to JLA, where are you? The exit is open and you have five minutes to get out of there."_ Chloe announced to the team.

"We're going now," Oliver answered as he reached to his belt and pulled out a small crossbow and shot an arrow with a rope into the roof. He grabbed Dinah and pushed a button on the crossbow which retracted the rope and lifted Oliver and Dinah toward the vent. Mia pulled a similar type of device from her belt and shot it into the roof.

"Flash, let's go," she said as Bart grabbed the gun and both ascended toward the roof. Victor crouched and jumped up in the shaft, John flew after the group, Linda grabbed A.C. and flew as well and Clark followed the rest.

The team ran out of the building as the mines all started to go off and the facility collapsed behind them. They had completed another successful mission as the Justice League.


	56. Chapter 56 Marked

**Chapter 56**

"_Marked"_

Lois let the door of 'The Daily Planet' shut behind her. She glanced around the street to see if there was any sign of Clark coming to meet her. Lois sighed to herself. "Last time I listen to you Smallville," she mumbled as she walked down the stairs then headed down the street and toward the apartment. "'Call me', he says. 'I promise I'll come'. Yeah right. Should have listened to my gut and not trusted you, Clark," Lois mumbled to herself. Too many times had she trusted people and been hurt by them, but this was a lot worse. It felt a lot worse. She thought Clark was the one person in her life who would never let her down yet he was doing it. "So much for your promise," Lois whispered as she remembered Clark's words to her earlier that day. Lois was so caught up in her ranting about Clark that she didn't notice the three men that had begun to follow her down the street.

* * *

"Is everyone alright and out safe?" Chloe asked into the mic.

"_Yeah, we're all fine. Thanks Watchtower, we're almost home,"_ Dinah responded.

"How soon will you be here?" Chloe asked.

"We're already here," Oliver answered as the door to Watchtower opened and the team entered, A.C. and Clark helping Linda who was walking slowly.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked as Clark and A.C. helped Linda sit down on the couch and Dinah brought her a bottle of water.

"I'll be fine," Linda answered Chloe. "Thanks," she smiled at Dinah.

"Then it was another successful mission," Chloe commented as her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" Chloe answered. "Oh, hey, Lo'... No, I haven't spoken to Clark in a while."

Clark looked to Chloe. "Well, he was helping me and A.C. look for Linda. Have you tried his cell phone?"

"You have," Chloe said looking to Clark. "Well, try again. Maybe he's already on his way there."

"No, Lo'. Don't do that. I'm sure he's on his way. You did promise him you'd wait for him..." Chloe trailed off.

"She's leaving on her own?" Clark asked as Chloe nodded to him.

"Give him a few more minutes, Lois. He doesn't normally let anyone down, especially when he's given them his word," Chloe stated.

"You've been trying to reach him for an hour? Really?" Chloe asked looking at her watch.

"Try once more," Chloe said as Clark walked toward her. "No, Lois! Lois!" Chloe shouted and lowered her cell phone. "She hung up on me."

"She's not waiting for me anymore?" Clark asked.

"She's walking home."

"I told her to call me."

"She's been trying for over an hour."

"I have to go," Clark said as Chloe nodded and with that he sped off.

"So, what exactly is going on between Lois and Clark?" Oliver asked as he walked to Chloe and the rest of the team began to change out of their suits.

"Well nothing... yet."

"It's about time he realized what an amazing woman he has right in front of him," Oliver commented. "I always wondered how they were just friends, even when I was with her, I could see that they cared about each other. Really, how could Clark not love Lois, she's amazing."

"He loves her and she loves him, whether or not they've admitted it to each other yet. She's moved on and he's over Lana," Chloe replied as a warning to Oliver to back off. She was worried he might still be interested and try to mess things up for Lois and Clark.

"Good," Oliver smiled. "I'm glad they're getting closer. She deserves to be happy and he makes her happy. I never could. She always went to him with everything. She has a lot of trust issues, but she trusts him. I'm glad he makes her happy and loves her."

"You're over her?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Yeah. I guess you could say someone else has captured my heart," Oliver commented as he looked across the room to Dinah who was sitting and talking with Linda and Mia.

Chloe followed Oliver's line of sight. "Dinah?" Chloe smiled looking back to Oliver. "Awe, Oliver, that's so sweet."

"She's captured my heart," Oliver said looking back to Chloe.

"I'm happy for you."

"Hey, Chlo'. We've got to be going if we're going to beat Clark and Lois home," A.C. interrupted.

"Right," Chloe agreed. "Well then, let's grab Linda and get out of here." A.C. nodded in agreement and headed over to get Linda. "We'll see you tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "I guess since we're in town we'll all go to the carnival and ball Clark and Lois are hosting on Saturday. After all 'Queen Industries' is supporting it. Maybe Dinah will go as my date," Oliver smiled.

"If you're lucky," Chloe smiled as she grabbed her things and left with Linda and A.C.

"Bye," Linda, Chloe and A.C. waved to the team as they began to go downstairs in the elevator.

* * *

"Why did you have to go and do this, Smallville? I trusted you when you said you'd come," Lois whispered as she stormed along toward home still unaware of the three men who were trailing her.

"Hey beautiful," One of the men called. Lois glanced at the three men and instinctively began to walk faster. "Hey, hold up! Where you going?" The man called as they sped up after Lois. So Lois suddenly turned in an alley and bolted.

"Help!" She yelled.

"Wait!" The men yelled running after her. Everything Lois had learned from growing up on an army base came rushing back. She had to lose them so she turned left then headed down another alleyway but her plan backfired as the alley suddenly came to an end with a brick wall and the men had caught up to her.

"Crap!" Lois cried out turning back to the men.

"Well, well, look what we have here," one said as the three spread out and began to walk toward Lois. Lois glanced around for anything she could use to help. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, not like this. "Whoa, gorgeous. What's the matter?" The man asked as he and the others formed a circle around Lois. "There's no reason to be so scared," the man said reaching out to touch Lois' face but she smacked his hand away and swung the metal pipe at the man but he ducked and one of the others grabbed Lois from behind pinning her arms to her sides and the man to her left pried the pipe from her hands. "That's better," the man in front of Lois commented stroking Lois' cheek. Lois pulled her face away. "Don't be like that."

"Be nice," the man holding Lois said giving her a shake.

"Go to hell," Lois spat in reply.

"You know the more you resist the worse it'll be. We just want to have some fun with you," the man said.

"Yeah? Well all you had to do was ask," Lois said trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"That's more like it," the man smiled and began to rub Lois' arm.

Lois smiled. "Good," She said then jumped back using the man who was holding her from behind as leverage to kick the man in front of her down. The she kicked the man behind her, digging the heel of her shoe into his shin hard enough to make him loosen his grip and she was able to squirm free from his grip. She turned and punched the man in the face as fast as she could and pushed the other man out of her way and ran toward the street.

"Get her!" The man she had first kicked yelled as he stumbled to his feet and before she knew it the man she had pushed was tackling her and the other two were on top of her holding her down.

"Help!" Lois screamed as she struggled then her mouth was covered by the hand of one of the men. Lois continued to struggle to no avail. She bit the hand of the man covering her mouth. "Help!" She shouted once again then one of the men gagged her with a piece of cloth. She was pinned, alone and had no way to escape.

* * *

Clark finished changing back into the clothing he had been wearing earlier. He rolled his tie and put it in his pocket. At that moment he heard a cry for help, but not just any cry, Lois' cry. "Lois," Clark whispered as he sped off to find her. After two calls for help Lois stopped yelling, but Clark knew she was still in danger so he listened for her heartbeat and heard it no problem since he knew that heartbeat anywhere and it was beating so rapidly. Clark followed the heartbeat until he reached an alley a short distance from 'The Daily Planet'. There he found three men gathered with Lois pinned to the ground. Clark instantly recognized the group, they had been in the news for weeks. "Hey! Get away from her!" He yelled super speeding toward them. Clark pushed the first man who stood up to face him with a quick hand sweep sending the man flying through the air until he collided with the side of a building and was knocked unconscious. Clark turned back to the other two men who were looking on in terror. One jumped to his feet and took a swing at Clark with all his might but Clark caught the man's fist in his hand then punched the man in the face knocking him out. The final man had started to back away from Lois and Clark by this point, not sure where to run. Clark looked to Lois and offered a hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked and Lois nodded in reply then without warning Clark super sped after the final man and grabbed him by the jacket, lifted him up, and slammed him against a wall, pinning him there.

"Who are you?" The man sobbed.

"Your worst nightmare," Clark said through gritted teeth. "What do you think you're doing? You chase down innocent women and terrorize them!" Clark yelled.

"No!"

"No?" Clark repeated as he glared into the man's eyes.

"Smallville," Lois called walking toward the two.

"Don't hurt me," the man begged.

"Don't hurt you?" Clark asked angrily. "What about all the women and young girls you've hurt? I'm sure they begged you not to hurt them but you did it anyway!"

"Smallville!" Lois yelled running to Clark's side and grabbing his arm. "Don't do this," Lois pleaded.

"Lois," Clark said looking at the woman at his side, holding his arm. "He doesn't deserve to live after the things he's done."

"So you're going to kill him and go to jail? You're going to separate us forever?" Lois asked as Clark glared at the man.

"You know what he's done. I can't let him hurt someone else," Clark replied.

"Smallville, look at me."

"Lois, he tried to do the same things to you that he's done to other women," Clark said as he continued to stare at the man.

"Clark! Look at me," Lois said touching Clark's face and turning it toward her. "He didn't hurt me."

"He tried."

"Clark, if you do this you'll be no better than he is."

"Lois..."

"I understand you're angry, and you have every right to be. I'm angry too. But this... Clark, this side of you is scaring me. If you do this, I swear, you'll lose me forever. Please, let him go," Lois pleaded. Clark stared into her eyes. He knew who and what this guy was and he knew what he wanted to do to them, even if it was wrong, but could he go against everything he believed in. This group had been in the news for weeks. They stalked women, beat them, rapped them and murdered them, how could Clark let them walk the streets. He had been trying to catch them for some time now as Superman but hadn't been able to and now here they were right in front of him. He knew if he had caught them as Superman a few days ago it would have been easier to let them go unharmed then it was right now. Lois was right, he couldn't kill them no matter how badly he wanted to. He had just caught them attacking Lois and there was really nothing he could do except turn them over to the police despite the revenge he wanted. He had to let go of his rage and be the man he had been raised to be. "Clark, please," Lois whispered again.

Clark dropped the man. "You're right," he said.

"Thank you," Lois sighed kissing Clark on the cheek. "Just give me a minute," she said then turned and punched the man in the face causing him to fall by Clark's feet. "I had too," she stated.

"I understand," Clark said looking down at the man. "Nice hit."

"Where were you?" Lois asked looking to Clark who looked up at her.

"I got held up. I'm so sorry," Clark said.

Lois nodded and threw her arms around Clark. "I tried to call you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I was so scared... I should have waited for you," Lois began to cry.

"Don't cry. Lois Lane doesn't cry," Clark state causing Lois to smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault. I promised I'd be here and I wasn't," Clark answered kissing the top of Lois' head.

"I shouldn't have left without you... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming right when I needed you. How did you know where I was?"

"I heard you cry for help and I came as fast as I could," Clark leaned back and looked at Lois. "I will never let anything happen to you. I promise I'll always be there when you need me."

"I know," Lois smiled them rested her head against Clark's chest again causing him to realize he had used his strength when rescuing her and thus leaving him to wonder how much she had actually seen and whether or not she knew the truth about him.

* * *

Lex and Otis walked through the rubble that had once been Lex's '42.6 Facility'.

"There's nothing left, sir," Otis commented.

"I can see that," Lex said as he kicked over a piece of debris.

"What should we do?" Asked Otis. "Everything is gone. All the information and the machinery..."

"I know."

"Everything you worked to get is gone."

"I can see that Otis!"

"Then why aren't you more worked up about this, sir? I'm sorry I don't understand how you're so calm."

"Because not everything is lost."

"What do you mean? It's all destroyed."

"The most important piece of machinery survived."

"How?"

"I had it moved to the mansion yesterday."

"But you didn't know this would happen."

"No I wasn't certain but I suspected Superman would come after his cousin when I decided to have her captured and I wanted to make sure that the most important machine was in a safe place."

"The mansion." Otis nodded. "What is it that you moved there?"

"Well, the device I had put in Supergirl, it's made of meteor rock and slowly releases particles from the meteor into her blood stream."

"I know that, but what does that have to do with the device you had moved to the mansion?"

"Well that's not the only thing the device does," Lex smiled. "Eventually the device will kill her but before that happens it will help me find her."

"What?" Otis raised an eyebrow.

"It will lead me to her."

"How?"

"It acts as a sort of tracking device. I had my scientists wire it so I would be able to track her and she would therefore unknowingly lead me to her and her cousin. She's been marked and it's just a matter of time."

"That's sneaky Mr. Luthor, but genius."

"I know. I have to know the truth. I have to."

* * *

Clark and Lois left the coffee shop on the corner and Clark passed Lois the coffee he had just bought her.

"This should help calm you," he said passing her the cup.

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois smiled as she took the coffee and took a big gulp.

"No problem."

"I wasn't just talking about the coffee. If you hadn't been there..."

"I was there."

"Who knows what they could have done," Lois said as she thought about the earlier events of the night.

"Lois," Clark said stopping and looking into Lois eyes. "Nothing will ever happen to you. I will never let anything happen to you."

"I know," Lois nodded. "I realized that tonight when you showed up. You're always the one that there for me. You've always been the one to rescue me when I get in over my head."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked still trying to decipher what Lois knew about him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Lois there are things about me I want to tell you, but..."

Lois smiled at him. "Clark, it doesn't matter. When you decide to tell me everything about you, I'm not going to leave you. Nothing will change between us," Lois said then walked past Clark and looked back at him over her shoulder as he turned to watch her. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Clark smiled and walked to Lois' side. "Let's go home."

* * *

A.C., Linda and Chloe walked down the hallway of the apartment building toward Clark, Lois and Chloe's apartment. A.C. and Chloe walked along normally not noticing Linda stumbling down the hallway.

"Babe? Are you okay?" A.C. asked when he and Chloe stopped at the door and looked back at Linda and noticed how slow she was walking.

"I'm fine," Linda commented holding her side where she had been stabbed.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," Chloe commented as she walked back to Linda and pushed Linda's hair back from her face. "Linda, you're sweating."

"My side is hurting a little," Linda replied.

"Where you were stabbed?" A.C. asked looking to Linda concerned.

"Yeah," Linda nodded.

"Pull up your shirt and let me take a look," A.C. said causing Linda and Chloe to both place their hands on their hips and give A.C. a glare. A.C. looked at the two and realized how his comment sounded. "Not like that," he said. Linda finally complied and lifted her shirt revealing her lower abdomen while Chloe and A.C. took a look at her side.

"What's wrong?" Clark's voice carried down the hallway as he and Lois approached the three and saw A.C. and Chloe examining Linda's side.

"Nothing, Clark, its fine," Linda smiled and tried to pull her shirt back down and hide her side.

"Her side is bruised pretty badly," Chloe commented.

"Bruised?" Clark asked as he got down on one knee in front of his cousin and lifted her shirt a little to look at her side.

"Thanks," Linda said sarcastically to Chloe.

"You are bruised," Clark said when he looked at his cousin's side and found a bruise the size of his hand. "Does that hurt?" Clark asked putting light pressure with his finger on the bruise.

"Of course it does, you're pushing on it," Linda commented smacking Clark's hand away.

"I barely put any pressure on it," Clark commented looking up at his cousin.

"You're not a doctor, Smallville," Lois remarked.

"I know that,' Clark said.

"She probably just fell down or got hit in the side," Lois suggested.

"Maybe," Clark said letting go of the shirt and allowing his cousin to cover her bruise while he climbed to his feet and looked at her with concern. Linda looked back at him with an understanding expression, the same concern etched on her face. "If you think it's something serious you could take her to a doctor," Lois suggested seeing the look that transpired between the two.

"I think I will take her," Clark stated.

"Alright, 'dad'," Linda said sarcastically as Clark lifted the shirt again to look at the bruise.

"He's just worried about you," Lois interjected.

"I know, Ah!" Linda cried jumping back from Clark's hand. "I just wish he'd stop poking and prodding me."

"Sorry," Clark apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay."

"We should get inside," Clark stated. "If it doesn't look any better by tomorrow, we'll have someone look at it," Clark said knowing Linda would understand what he really meant. Linda nodded her agreement and then the group headed into the apartment.

"I see you managed to reach Clark," Chloe commented to Lois who she had spoken to on the phone earlier.

"Well, not exactly, but we'll talk about it later," Lois said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"You found her," Jimmy commented as Clark, Lois, Chloe, A.C. and Linda entered the apartment where Pete and Jimmy were waiting.

"Yeah, safe and sound," A.C. replied giving Linda a peck on the cheek.

"Found her?" Lois asked looking to her cousin.

"Long story but I'll tell you later," Chloe whispered.

"If it wasn't for Clark we never would have found her," stated A.C.

"Is that why you were late and didn't answer your phone?" Lois asked looking to Clark. "You could have told me."

"And miss out on the lecture you gave me on the way home?" Clark said sarcastically gaining a punch in the arm from Lois.

"Where did you manage to find her?" Jimmy asked.

Chloe, Clark, Linda and A.C. all looked at each other trying to come up with an answer quickly. "I was on the docks downtown," Linda said. "Clark knew I like to go down there to think when I'm stressed out or have a lot on my mind and that's where he found me," Linda smiled looking to her cousin for affirmation.

"Yeah," Clark agreed.

"You had time to go downtown find Linda and then get back to 'The Planet' and meet me?" Lois asked.

"Well..." Clark trailed off not sure how to respond.

"Well, he took a cab with me back to Oliver's," Linda smiled.

"At least he didn't drive. He drives like an old lady," Lois stated and then looked to Linda with a questioning look. "Did you say 'Oliver'?"

"Yeah, Oliver Queen."

"Were either of you planning on telling me Oliver was in town?" Lois asked looking to Chloe and Clark.

"Of course," Clark said.

"I told you it was a long story," Chloe shrugged.


	57. Chapter 57 Sides

**Chapter 57**

"Sides"

"I think that went well," Oliver commented as he took a seat on the couch next to Dinah in the living room of his apartment.

"No one died or came out hurt, so it went well," Mia stated.

"We could still use more training though," John input.

"John, you say that after every mission," replied Victor.

"And it's true. The more practice we have, the faster we'll be."

"I'm already fast, man," Bart smiled.

"On your own, but as a team, we're lacking."

"Lacking?" Oliver repeated. "I don't think we are. We're better now than we were a year ago, heck, we're better now than we were a month ago."

"Green boy has a point," Victor spoke up. "We get better with each mission."

"And that's my point," John jumped in. "The more we practice the better we are and will be. We could always be a little faster."

"I guess," Oliver agreed. "It doesn't matter right now anyway. We're off duty so let's just relax and take it easy until our next mission."

"Well another mission shouldn't be that far as long as Lex Luthor walks the streets as a free man and isn't locked up behind bars," Dinah commented.

"Well there's always danger out there whether it's Lex or not, but that's what we're here for. That's the reason we formed this team," Oliver smiled.

"Oliver's right," said Mia.

"And that's why I think we should take it easy for a few days. You know, until some more danger comes along," Bart commented.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Oliver said. "That's why I've got us all tickets to the carnival and ball Lois and Clark are putting off as a fundraiser for the 'Battered Women's Shelter' this Saturday."

"A ball?" Victor asked a little sceptical.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Bart smiled.

"What are we supposed to wear? I didn't exactly pack a tux to wear to a ball," Victor commented.

"Already taken care of," Oliver smiled. "All we have to do is go downtown tomorrow, try them on and pick what colour ties and vests we want and we're set."

"Awesome," Bart smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's great for you guys, but what about us girls," Mia said pointing to herself and Dinah. "We'll need dresses."

"She's right," Dinah agreed.

"You two are coming downtown too and you can buy any dress you want. I'm paying for it."

"Oliver, you're amazing," Mia smiled.

"And what about dates? Don't you usually need a date for a black tie event like a ball?" Dinah asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Oliver smiled.

"Really?"

"Will you go with me, Dinah?"

"I call Mia!" Bart shouted and raised his had for emphasis.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Mia raised an eyebrow at Bart.

"Hey, I'm not going with the Martian," Victor objected.

"No one asked you to. There are plenty of other women in Metropolis," Oliver said to Victor.

"I wasn't fond of the idea of going with you either," John said looking to Victor.

"Mia? Why won't you go with me?"

"I didn't say I 'wouldn't', I just said, what if I didn't 'want' to."

"Well, do you want to?"

"That's how you should have asked me in the first place and yes. I'll go with you," Mia smiled.

"Great," Bart smiled.

"Ollie, you have any old girlfriends around here I could call up?" Victor asked.

"No," Oliver shook his head.

"Ask Chloe tomorrow if there's someone who she works with that you could invite," Dinah suggested.

"I believe I'll do that," John said.

"Great idea, Dinah. Maybe you should be my date and not Oliver's."

"She didn't say yes to me yet, we got interrupted," Oliver stated. "So, Dinah?" Oliver asked looking to the woman and finally getting back to the question that had started the whole conversation. "Will you go to the ball with me?" The rest of the team all got quiet and looked to Dinah anticipating her answer.

"Yeah, Ollie, I'll go with you. How could I say no to you," she replied causing Oliver to smile.

"I so called you two getting together," Bart said excitedly.

"Way to ruin the moment," Mia said hitting Bart in the arm.

"Sorry," Bart apologized. "You two can kiss or whatever you want now."

"No, don't think so. The moments completely gone," Oliver shrugged.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're here, Lionel," Martha said as she stood by the kitchen counter with the man.

"I had to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. My son almost died because of you."

"Martha, I swear to you, I never intended for anything to happen to Clark," Lionel insisted.

"My son was kidnapped and injected with Kryptonite and almost died, Lionel, all because you wanted to help him."

"That was an accident."

"He's my son. I almost lost my only child because of you."

"I know what he means to you. That's why I've made sure those men will never be released and the lab they were using to torture people has been destroyed. Martha, you have to believe me, I did it for Clark. I hired them to protect him. They were only supposed to go after Lex and Lana."

"Do you think I approve of you having people kidnapped to protect my son? I'm a U.S. senator, Lionel. I should have you arrested for what you did."

"Martha, Clark is fine. I would never let anything happen to him."

"Yet something did happen to him. Those men you hired kidnapped my son and his friends, two of whom happen to be like daughters to me. I almost lost my children because of you."

"I didn't think they'd capture Clark."

"And that's my point. 'You didn't think'."

"Martha, please forgive me. It was an accident. I was only trying to help Clark."

"And now I'm trying to help him. The only accident, Lionel, was me believing you could know Clark's secret and not cause trouble for him. I want you to leave, Lionel. I don't want you to talk to us or bother us anymore. Leave me, my son and my family alone."

"Martha-"

"Leave!" Martha said forcefully as she walked to the door and held it open. "Now, Lionel."

"Fine," Lionel said walking to the door. "But everything I ever did was for you and Clark."

"No it wasn't. It was to make yourself feel important. You wanted to have this destiny that belongs to my son. You wanted to make it seem like you were watching out for Clark and helping him when in reality you were trying to make up for your failures and shortcomings with your own son, but if you can't admit that to yourself then you're a bigger fool than I thought. You're no better than Lex, he learned from you," Martha stated. "Goodbye, Lionel," she said then shut the door in his face.

* * *

Clark, Lois, Chloe, Jimmy, Pete, Linda and A.C. all sat around the living room of the apartment. While everyone was talking and joking Clark sat watching Lois from across the living room. He seemed to be the only one who noticed that she kept pulling her cell phone out and glancing at the missed calls after it would vibrate, of course Clark was the only one who knew that it kept vibrating since he could hear it with his heightened senses.

Finally Lois made a movement. She climbed to her feet and stretched before commenting, "Well, it's been a long day and I think Smallville and I should probably head off to bed, don't you?" She asked looking to Clark.

"You actually 'want' to go to bed?" Clark asked in surprise. "You do know that it's only 12:30 A.M. right?"

"Funny, but we have to get to bed. We have to leave for Smallville early tomorrow morning and you know how cranky I can be waking up before noon with very little sleep."

"True," Clark smiled.

"You guys are going to bed?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Lois said.

"Well goodnight," everybody said to Lois and Clark.

"Night," Lois and Clark responded as they headed out of the living room and down the hallway toward their bedrooms.

"Are they going to bed together?" A.C. asked.

"No," Chloe answered. "They always go to bed together but they sleep in their own bedrooms. It's like their nightly ritual."

"Going to bed at the same time, yet another thing to prove how perfect they are for each other," Jimmy commented which caused Linda to giggle.

"Well tell them that," Pete said.

Clark and Lois reached their bedroom doors at the end of the hallway.

"Alright, Smallville, I'll see you in the morning," Lois commented turning to Clark. "Can you make sure I'm awake by no later than 7:00 A.M.? I know you wake up at dawn and I want to get up so I can be ready to leave at 8:00 A.M."

"No problem," Clark smiled then suddenly threw his arms around Lois giving her a hug and catching her off guard. "Goodnight, Lois," he whispered.

"Since when do you hug me before bed?" Lois looked at him oddly.

"I just want to let you know how much you mean to me," Clark said as he let Lois go and her cheeks turned red. "Are you blushing?"

"No. Lois Lane does not blush," she commented with a light punch.

"Right," Clark nodded.

"You mean a lot to me too, Smallville," she finally said. Clark smiled at her just as her cell phone began to buzz again only this time Lois pulled it out and answered. "Yes daddy?" Lois asked. Clark looked at Lois surprised. He had thought the General had given up trying to persuade Lois to join him in his search for Lucy.

"What do you mean you know where Lucy is? How?" Lois asked.

"No daddy, I told you, I can't go with you.

"Even if you do leave on Saturday I can't. I have the fundraiser, and work, and my friends," Lois stated.

"Well I know you always said that family is the important thing but I have family here too that I have to think about. I can't just root up my life and take off for God knows how long. No, I won't do it."

"Sorry, dad. I have to go, it's late. Goodnight," Lois finished and hung up her phone.

"He still wants you to go with him?" Clark asked surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently he's found Lucy, like I haven't heard that before."

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I can cover with you here at work. I know how much your little sister means to you."

"Thanks for the offer, Smallville, but you honestly don't know how many times Lucy has done this or how many times my dad has told me he's found her."

"But what if he actually has? Won't she be disappointed that you didn't go?"

"Do you want me to go?" Lois asked confused by Clark's statement.

"No, I don't. I just don't want you to stay because of me."

"Clark, Lucy would understand. I have more reasons to stay here than I have to go," Lois smiled at Clark and he smiled in return. "Now, bedtime," Lois said then gave Clark a push toward his bedroom before entering her own.

* * *

There was another knock on the door. "I'm coming!" Perry called as he walked down the hallway tying his robe. He reached the end of the hall and turned on the light and whipped his eyes. "Who would knock on a person's door at this hour in the night," he complained as he looked out through the peep whole in the door. He quickly pulled the chain lock open and turned the dead bolt when he recognized the young man on his doorstep.

"Uncle Perry," Richard said looking up at his uncle when the front door swung open.

"Richard?" Perry asked in surprise at his nephew's sudden visit. "Come in."

"I can't. I need your help. I need you to tell me something and then I need to go before someone realizes I'm here and tries to come after you for helping me."

"Richard, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"That's for me to worry about. I just need you to tell me where Lois Lane lives. I need her address."

"Why won't you just leave her alone?"

"Because, Uncle Perry, I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about her. I really like her, I've never felt this way about anyone before and now she's in danger because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why don't you just call her and tell her?"

"My phone line has been tapped. Look, Lex has something planned for her and Clark and I need to warn them."

"Alright then, they live together, but they're leaving town early tomorrow morning. Here," Perry said grabbing a note pad and pen from the table beside the door. "This is their address," Perry said as he jotted down the address and tore off the paper and stuffed it into Richard's hand.

"Thanks, Uncle Perry. Look I'm sorry, I wish I could stay, but I have to go before I'm seen here," Richard said heading down the stairs toward the street.

"Richard!" Perry called as his nephew stopped and looked back to the man in the front door. "Be careful."

"I will," Richard nodded. "I love you, Uncle Perry," Perry said as if he weren't going to see his uncle again. He then turned and ran to a cab and climbed into the back. Perry stood on his door step and watched as the cab drove down the street and disappeared out of sight.

_

* * *

_

Clark looked around confused. He didn't know why he was here, he was in 'The Fortress of Solitude' but he didn't remember coming here or why he would come here for that matter. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt which confused him even more, lately every time he came to the fortress he was usually wearing his Superman suit.

"_Kal-El, you must protect her," the words of Jor-El echoed over and over. He was so confused. Everything seemed to be a jumble and he wasn't sure who his father had meant he had to protect, Lois or Linda._

"_Well, well, Kal-El is it?"_

"_Lex?" Clark said recognizing the all too familiar voice. He turned to see Lex walk out from behind a crystal dragging Lois by the hair. Lois' hands were tied behind her back, she looked as if she had been in a fight. Her lip was swollen and bleeding, her face was bruised and she was crying. Lex shoved her down on her knees in front of him as he continued to hold her by the hair so she couldn't run. Lex then reached into his jacket pocked and pulled out a pistol, cocked it and pointed it to Lois' temple._

"_Lois," Clark said concerned._

"_That's right, now you have two options here. One, you can let me shoot her and keep your secret or two, you can tell me the truth and she lives. What's it going to be, Clark?" Lex asked._

"_Don't tell him anything, Clark," Lois said._

"_If you don't tell me anything she dies. Three seconds, Clark. One, two-"_

"_The truth!" Clark said._

"_Yes? I know it's hard for you, but surely if she means anything to you..."_

"_She means everything to me," Clark said._

"_Well, it should make it easier for you to tell me the truth. You're doing it to save the life of the woman you love."_

"_Or do you still love me?" Lana's voice asked as she emerged from behind one of the crystals carrying a small lead box._

"_I don't love you, you know that. Lois means everything to me," Clark said looking at the box in Lana's hands then back to Lex and Lois._

"_Then you'll have no problem telling me everything," Lex smiled._

"_Clark, don't do it," Lois warned. "You know he'll just find another way to hurt you."_

"_I have to tell him," Clark said. "It's the only way I can help you."_

"_You and I both know that you have a greater destiny than me, don't throw it away," Lois pleaded. _

"_Lois, don't you see, you are part of my destiny," Clark stated. "Lex let her go and I'll tell you what you want to know."_

"_It's not that easy. You tell me right now and then I'll let her go."_

"_I'm Superman," Clark stated. "Now let her go."_

"_Alright," Lex nodded and cut the ropes around Lois' arms. "Go to him," he commanded pulling Lois up and pushing her. Clark looked to Lois, she was safe and that was all that mattered. She ran to him and threw her arms around him._

"_I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you," Clark replied as he opened his eyes. Something was wrong. He felt sick. He fell to his knees in front of Lois._

"_Clark?" Lois asked dropping to her knees in front of him. "What's wrong?"_

"_Run!" Clark warned as he looked to Lana and saw that she had opened the lead box and there was Kryptonite inside. "Lex, no!" Clark yelled as he saw Lex point the gun toward Lois but he couldn't move. All his strength was gone. "Lois, get pout of here!" He yelled but it was too late. The gun shot had gone off and Lois' eyes went wide. The bullet had hit her in the back. She fell forward into Clark, her shirt full of blood. "Lois!" Clark said as he lowered her to the floor as best he could and tried to kneel beside her. He picked up her hand in his and looked at her. "Hold on," he whispered._

"_I love you," she whispered to Clark as she started to cough up blood. Slowly her eyes drifted closed and her hand fell limp._

"No!" Clark yelled as he sat up in his bed. He quickly looked around and took in his surroundings. He was surprised to find himself in his room, but relieved that it had all only been a dream. It felt too real. "Lois," Clark whispered as he suddenly thought of the woman he loved. He jumped out of bed and headed to Lois' room. He was relieved to find her sleeping peacefully. He entered her room and shut the door, grabbing the desk chair. He pulled it close to the bed and sat down beside the sleeping woman and smiled to himself. He decided to sit a while and watch Lois sleep until he forgot about the dream but Lois suddenly began to stir. Clark froze hoping he hadn't woken her. She slowly rolled over to face him and opened her eyes but jumped up into a sitting position when she realized there was someone else present in the room. "Lois, it's okay, it's me," he said to calm her.

"Clark?" She asked confused by his presence. "What time is it?"

"Just after 3:00 A.M.," Clark answered.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I... Ah..." Clark stuttered embarrassed.

"Clark? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lois asked touching Clark's arm. Clark looked down at Lois hand and thought for a moment before speaking. He didn't want Lois to laugh at him but at the same time he knew she wouldn't so he told her.

"I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Lois asked.

"Just a bad dream... or nightmare... I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Something happened to me in the dream?"

"You were shot by Lex and I held you as you died."

"Clark, come here," Lois said taking Clark's hand and pulling him to the bed. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm not going to leave you that easy, trust me," Lois tried to reassure. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

Clark raised his eyebrows. "With you?"

"Smallville, grow up. It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me or anything. I just meant that you could stay in here to help put your mind at ease and help you know I'm okay and hopefully it'll help you get some sleep. Alright? Let's get some sleep," Lois said laying down and pulling the blankets back over herself. Clark sat and hesitated until Lois spoke. "Come on, Clark, I don't bite," she said patting the bed beside herself. Clark looked at Lois a moment longer before finally giving in and laying down beside Lois. The minute Lois was sure he was comfortable she threw some of the blankets over him. "There, that's better. See, Smallville, I'm still here."

"And you're still talking," Clark teased.

"You're glad I'm talking," Lois commented as Clark laughed and put his arm around Lois who responded by cuddling into his chest.

"You know, in all the years I've known you, I never once thought you let me lay in a bed with you while you cuddled me," Clark stated.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Smallville," Lois laughed.

"And I'd like to learn them all," Clark said pulling Lois closer.

"In time, Smallville. There are still a lot of things we need to learn about each other," Lois whispered.

"You're right," Clark agreed as he thought of his secret identity.

"I'm sure when the time is right we'll tell each other everything," Lois said as she began to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Clark," she whispered closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lois," Clark whispered closing his eyes.


	58. Chapter 58 Tracked

**Chapter 58**

"Tracked"

Lois opened her eyes when she heard Clark whisper her name and give her a gentle shake. "Lois?" Clark whispered again.

"Yeah, Smallville?" She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. She was suddenly drawn right out of her sleep by the sight before her. Clark stood over her shirtless, his hair dripping wet, and wearing a pair of dark jeans. Lois did a quick double take of the tall, dark, muscular figure hovering over her. She tried to hide the fact that she was checking him out, she didn't want him to see the effect he was having over her but she had never been so attracted to him as she was at that moment. She bit her bottom lip for fear of making a stupid comment and wondered why she had never noticed how gorgeous Clark was before.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked as he gently touched the side of Lois's face bringing her attention back to his face and not his body.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Clark gave her a questioning look only Clark Kent could pull off but didn't push the matter. "Alright, well, we have to leave soon." Clark finally said.

"Okay," Lois said climbing out of bed and standing in front of Clark. She raised an eyebrow as she watched his eyes move down her. She was instantly aware of the fact that she was wearing a tank top and boyshorts. She had never seen Clark so boldly look at her before, it was a little intimidating. Finally she spoke to regain Clark's attention and make him move his eyes from her bare legs. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Clark's eyes shot back up to Lois'. "I'll make breakfast," he smiled down at her.

"Alright," Lois scratched the back of her head and looked up and Clark. For the first time she didn't know what else to say or how to make light of the situation. She felt so awkward suddenly, probably because Clark was still shirtless and staring at her and she realized how attracted she really was to him. "Did you stay in here all night?" She finally asked trying to make some kind of small talk as she looked around the room.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?" Clark asked tipping Lois' face toward him with his hand.

"I... Clark..." She paused and but her bottom lip again. "What's going on between us?" she suddenly blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"I mean... I don't know what I mean..."

"Yes you do," Clark said. "You're finally asking the same thing we've both been wondering. And the truth is, I don't know," Clark said. Lois looked away slightly disappointed. Part of her just wanted Clark to tell her they were a couple and the other part of her kept wanting him to deny it. She was afraid that if they made that commitment then everything would go wrong and she would lose Clark. She didn't want to lose him, he was one of the most important people in her life and she was realizing that more and more each day. Clark looked at her, hoping she would say something so he'd know what she wanted. He wanted to be with her, no question about it, but he had no idea what she really wanted. "Lois..." He started.

"What do you want us to be, Clark?" Lois cut him off. "No avoiding it, just straight to the point, where do we stand in your eyes?"

"Well, you're my date to the carnival and ball we're throwing..."

"So where does that put us?"

"It's not up to me," Clark said. "What if what I want is not what you want?"

"I doubt that's the case, but if we do want different things then we'll agree to stay friends. And if we try to have a relationship and it doesn't work then we'll go back to being friends. Either way, we're still friends and don't lose each other, right?"

"I don't want to be your friend, Lois. I want to be with you," Clark finally admitted. Lois looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat as she tried to process the words.

"You what?" She asked.

"I want to be with you," Clark said more confidently. "I want us to be together, to be a couple."

"Clark," Lois grabbed him and kissed him. "Be with me," she gasped as she broke the kiss.

Clark smiled. "Does that mean..."

"I want to be with you too," Lois nodded. "You and I moved past 'friends' a long time ago. The past few weeks have just shown me how much you mean to me and I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to be with you."

"Lois," Clark picked her up and kissed her.

After a few moments Lois finally pulled back. "Alright, Smallville, I'm glad we're together and all, but we can do this later. Right now, I have to go shower and we have to get on the road," she said as she broke away from Clark and he set her back on the floor. "Go make breakfast," Lois pushed.

"Fine," Clark reluctantly agreed. "But when we get back to Smallville you're mine for the day."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lois whispered as she let her lips brush Clark's to tease him and then kissed his cheek and hopped to the door. Clark turned to look at his 'girlfriend'. "Don't forget my coffee," she said with a wink then left the room.

"Same old Lois," Clark commented with a smile as he watched her walk off down the hallway of the apartment before turning for the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

"Lex?" Lana asked as she entered the dining room where Lex sat, eating his breakfast.

"Yes, Lana?" Lex asked as his fiancée strode across the room until she was beside his chair. "Why is Otis in the study at this hour in the morning?"

"Well, he's setting up an important piece of machinery for me. Something that is detrimental to everything I've been working for."

"Really?" Lana gave Lex a questioning look. "And what is this piece of machinery and what does it do exactly?"

"It's a tracking device."

"What are you tracking?" Lana asked.

"Supergirl," Lex smiled as Lana gave him a confused look. "Last night I had one of my men implant the device in her lower abdomen in order for her to lead me to everything I want to know. And the most beautiful part about it is that she doesn't know it's in her and she won't know until it's too late."

"Everything's all set up, Mr. Luthor, and there's something I think you should come see," Otis said as he came in and interrupted the conversation Lex and Lana had been having.

"Now?" Lex asked in an angry tone. "Can't it wait?"

"I think you'll want to see it. You should come before she moves," Otis stated.

"Fine," Lex rolled his eyes and threw his napkin on the table before pushing out his chair and following Otis to the next room. Lana followed close behind, curious about what Otis had wanted Lex to see. They stopped when they came to a small screen which was hidden behind an old bookcase.

"Well?" Otis asked looking between the screen and Lex. "What do you notice, Mr. Luthor?"

Lex's face fell in shock when he examined the screen. "Is that where I think it is?" He asked looking to Otis who nodded his consent.

"What is it?" Lana asked looking at the two.

"Lana, look at that address where that flashing point has stopped," Lex pointed to the screen as Lana complied. "Do you recognize it?" Lex asked after a short moment.

"Clark," Lana stated.

"Or at least his cousin," Otis stated.

"Superman and Supergirl," Lex said.

"No... Clark would have told me... If his secret was something that big..."

"Lana, wake up. He lied to you. Obviously he didn't trust you enough to tell you the truth."

"No, Lex. He would have told me. He wouldn't lie about something like this. Not if he loved me. He wouldn't."

"Lana, I know you don't want to think he'd keep this from you, but this suggests otherwise. Maybe you didn't mean as much to him as he did to you. It doesn't matter now anyway. I'm here, you don't need Clark Kent. He lied to you, but I never will. I love you, Lana."

"I know you do but..."

"We can prove he's Superman."

"How?"

"Kryptonite."

"You mean the meteor rocks?"

"Yes," Lex nodded.

"But that could kill him."

"It could also control him. We could make him realize that we don't want to harm him, we just want his help to make the world better.

"That's a good plan, Mr. Luthor," Otis piped up.

"Thank you, Otis," Lex smiled.

"I don't know," Lana said hesitantly.

Lex placed his hands on Lana's shoulders and looked at her. "Lana, think about it. We could do whatever we wanted with him on our side, but it's your call. What do you want to do?" Lex asked. Lana looked away for a moment in thought then back to Lex.

* * *

"Good morning," Chloe greeted as she entered the kitchen and saw Lois and Clark sitting at the table, eating breakfast together.

"Morning, cuz'," Lois replied.

"Good morning, Chloe," Clark said as Chloe suddenly spun around doing a double take of the pair. She quickly noticed their smiles to each other and Lois' hand in Clark's.

"Are you two..." She raised her eyebrows pointing back and forth between the them. Both smiled and nodded in response. "I've got to call Jimmy!" Chloe cried out in excitement.

"He's on his way with Pete and Linda, they'll be here in a few minutes," Clark said.

"Great," Chloe said quickly as she pulled out a chair and plopped down in it across from Lois and Clark. "When did you two decide...?"

"About a half an hour ago," Clark answered.

"Finally!"

"Well..." Lois shrugged. "We can both be a little stubborn."

"A little?" Chloe asked skeptically. "Jimmy is going to be so excited-"

"Why am I going to be excited?" Jimmy asked as he, Pete and Linda entered the kitchen of Chloe, Lois and Clark's apartment.

"Jimbo," Lois greeted.

"Hey, Jimmy," Clark smiled.

"Hey," Chloe smiled up at her boyfriend as he crossed the kitchen and stood behind Chloe's chair, giving her a kiss on the forehead before looking back to Lois and Clark.

"So what's going on?" Pete asked.

"Something's different," Linda crossed her arms as she looked back and forth between Lois and Clark. Jimmy looked at Linda then back to Lois and Clark.

"You`re together!" Jimmy suddenly blurted out.

"Define together?" Lois smiled.

"You're a couple," Linda commented.

"We are," Clark smiled taking Lois' hand and looking at her.

"How? When?" Pete suddenly took interest in the conversation.

"This morning," Lois answered.

"That's so awesome," Jimmy smiled.

"It took long enough," Linda reprimanded.

Clark laughed. "Yeah, well someone once told me the best one's start that way."

"Who told you that?" Lois asked.

"Ironically Lana when she first met you," Clark answered. "She thought we were dating," Clark clarified.

"You and I?" Lois laughed. "Back then? Yeah, right. You were a farm boy..."

"You were bossy..." Clark started.

"Annoying..."

"Rude..."

"Brooding..."

"Stuck up..."

"Whiney..."

"Pig headed..."

"I couldn't stand you," both finally said in unison then looked at each other.

"You know it's funny, all the things I couldn't stand about you before are now all the things I like about you," Clark stated.

"I know," Lois said. "All your little annoying quirks that bothered me a few years ago are things I wouldn't dare change about you."

"I did think you were pretty," Clark smiled.

"Yeah," Lois shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you were kind of hot with a great body," Lois commented as she looked Clark up and down. "And I liked your mom," she smiled.

Clark laughed. "Well, I'm glad we became friends."

"And I'm glad we became more," Lois stated as she started to kiss Clark.

"Did you two forget we're still here," Linda interrupted the two, crossing her arms again and raising her eyebrows.

"No," Clark looked at his cousin and then glanced at his watch. "We have to get going to Smallville."

"Yeah," Lois agreed.

"Clark, do you have a minute to take a look at something for me before you go?" Linda asked.

"Absolutely," Clark nodded.

"I'll go grab my things," Lois commented.

Clark nodded. "Come on, Linda. Let's go to my room."

* * *

Linda followed her cousin down the hall to his bedroom while Lois headed to her room to get her things. "So?" Clark asked as he shut his bedroom door.

"Its worse," Linda answered.

"What?" Clark looked at his cousin with a worried expression as he crouched and looked at the wound in Linda's side while she held her tank top up enough to reveal the black, blue and dark purple bruising and knife scar.

"Clark," Linda's look changed to serious, "this is going to kill me."

"Why do you say that?" Clark looked up from the wound to his cousin.

"I can feel my strength leaving me," Linda started in a tone taking on her Kryptonian persona Kara which led Clark to understand that Linda was giving up and accepting her fate without even putting up a fight.

"Linda-"

"This morning, Jimmy had to wake me up. Kal-El, since I've come to earth I've never had to be woken up. I haven't needed sleep before, but last night I selpt. It was like my body was drained and needed energy."

"That's unusual but it doesn't mean you're going to die," Clark commented to calm his cousin.

"You don't understand," frustration rang out in Linda's voice. "Kal-El, whatever this is," Linda pointed to the bruise, "it's having the exact same effect on my body as Kryptonite. I think the Kryptonite knife Lex stabbed me with last night was left in my side for too long and did some kind of damage, now my body can't heal."

"Or maybe a piece of it is still inside of you," Clark stated.

"You think?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out. I'm going to take a look, if there is any in you I'll get out."

"How?" Linda asked. "If you are right and there is kryptonite in me how will you take it out? You can't touch it, it'll hurt you too."

"Don't worry about me. I promised to protect you and I will," Clark stood and placed his hands on Linda's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Kara, I will save you."

Linda gave Clark a nod. "Thank you."

"Hold still," Clark commented as he crouched in front of his cousin and used his x-ray vision to take a look at Linda's insides.

"Well?" Linda asked as Clark suddenly pulled his head back in surprise. "What is it?"

"We have to get that out of you now."

"What?"

"It can't stay here."

"Why?"

"It's a chip, a tracking device developed by LuthorCorp. I've seen one like it before, there was one implanted under Shelby's skin just like this one is under yours. Lex must have put it in you last night. It works by releasing Kryptonite into the body. In Shelby's case it gave him strength, but for you…"

"It's killing me," Linda finished.

"Yes. It's slowing you down enough for Lex to find you and kill you."

"I have to move, go somewhere else. I've been here too long, he'll know my identity."

"You can barely walk. Before we do anything else I'm getting that thing out of you then we can plant it somewhere to throw Lex off our trail."

"Kal-El, it's Kryptonite. You can not touch it, it will kill you."

"Yeah and if I don't try it'll kill you."

"Better me than you."

"Don't ever say that. This planet needs you and I need you. Now hold still," Clark instructed as he used his heat vision to burn a hole in Linda's flesh. Linda cried out in an agonizing scream of pain which immediately brought a knock to the bedroom door.

"Is everything alright?" Lois' voice asked through the door.

"Yeah, everything is- Ah…" Linda pulled away as Clark stuck his finger into the hole in Linda's abdomen.

"Sorry," Clark apologized as he continued working to reach the chip.

"What's going on in there?" Chloe's voice suddenly came from the hallway.

"Nothing," Clark and Linda answered together then looked at each other, neither knowing what to say next until finally Linda spoke.

"Clark was just taking a look at the bruise on my side."

"And he made you scream like that?" Lois asked sceptically.

"It's just really tender."

"Everything's alright, don't worry," Clark piped up.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked. "It doesn't sound alright."

"Its fine," Linda responded.

"Alright, if you say so," Lois shrugged.

"I'll be right out, Lois. This will just take a minute," Clark stated.

"We'll go let Jimmy and Pete know everything is okay," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Clark said as he gave a final glance to Linda and began working again. This time, instead of screaming out, Linda gritted her teeth and bit her lip as Clark worked to retrieve the tracking device. Suddenly a smile came to Clark's face even though he was beginning to turn pale. He pulled out the tiny device and held it up for Linda to see before stood and went to his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer, dropped the chip inside, and pushed the drawer closed once again. Clark's face was still pale as he turned and looked back to Linda. Both watched as the wound slowly started to close and the bruising began to fade until her side was completely healed and showed no sign of ever being injured.

"It's gone," Linda smiled as she ran a finger along the smooth skin. She was still weak from being in the same room as the Kryptonite, but at least she was beginning to heal.

"How do you feel?" Clark asked as he stumbled to his cousin.

Linda made a fist and flexed a mussel in her arm as she looked at herself. "I don't know. My strength still isn't back, but I can feel it returning."

"Good. I think you'll be fine," Clark smiled.

"Thank you, Clark," Linda smiled and threw her arms around her cousin giving him a hug. "You saved my life."

"That's what I'm here for, to protect you." Clark's smile suddenly faded, "Now let's get out of this room before that Kryptonite kills us both," Clark stated as Linda gave a nod of agreement and both moved to the door and into the hall.

* * *

"So? Are you ready to go?" Lois asked startling Clark and Linda.

"Yeah, absolutely. You?" Clark answered.

"Yeah. Let's get going. Chop chop, Smallville."

Clark picked up his bag which he had left sitting in the hallway the night before. "I'll see you later tonight," Clark smiled at his cousin.

"Yeah," Linda nodded. "A.C. and I are going to drive out with Chloe, Jimmy and Pete later tonight and I think Oliver, Dinah, Bart, Mia, Victor, and John are going to be driving out with us too, but I'm not sure. I think Victor's date is will be going with us too. You know, A.C. told me he thought he heard Victor say he was going to ask Zatanna." Linda stated.

"Zatanna?" Clark asked. "Doesn't seem like Victor's type."

"I know," Linda shrugged.

"Smallville, we have to go," Lois pushed.

"I know. I'm coming, I just want to ask Chloe a quick question then we can go," Clark said walking down the hall with his cousin and girlfriend trailing him.

"Hurry," Lois said as they stopped by the kitchen.

"So, I guess you guys are off," Jimmy smiled at Lois and Clark.

"As soon as Smallville is ready."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You know you could wait in the car."

"And then who would be here to motivate you?"

"Motivate? You call this motivating? It's more like nagging."

"Oh come on, Smallville. You would still be in the hall if it wasn't for me."

"Right," Clark nodded in disbelief. "Chloe, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Of course," Chloe said getting up from the table.

"You can't just say it out loud?" Lois asked.

"It's kind of private," Clark answered.

"Even from your girlfriend?"

"Well…" Clark trailed.

"It's okay, Smallville. I don't expect you to tell me everything. Not unless you want to."

"I want to, just when I'm ready," Clark smiled and kissed Lois on the cheek then headed out into the hall with Chloe.

"Just like a married couple," Jimmy laughed.

"Shut it, Olsen," Lois warned with a point.

* * *

"Are you actually going to tell her everything?" Chloe asked once she and Clark were in the hall away from the kitchen.

"Soon," Clark nodded. "She needs to know everything about me."

"I'm happy for you."

"Well thank you but That's not why I wanted to talk to you. Chloe, Lex put a tracking device in Linda's side."

"What?"

"I got it out, but it has Kryptonite in it."

"What do you want me to do?" Chloe asked.

"Call Oliver. Have him take it somewhere and plant it in some place that will throw Lex off our trail. The chip is in the bottom drawer of my desk. Take it to 'The Planet' and have Oliver pick it up. I don't want to leave it in this apartment any longer in case Lex has already realized that this is our address."

"Won't my bringing it to 'The Planet' only make him more suspicious?"

"Maybe, but I don't know what else to do with it."

"Okay. I'll take it to work with me and I'll try to hack into the main computer which is following the chip. Maybe I can disrupt the signal and throw it off."

"How?"

"Every tracking device has a serial number and gives off a distinct frequency. I'll try to disrupt it and throw it onto a different trail so Oliver can have his team take the chip and analyze it and do whatever else he needs to do with it."

"Okay," Clark nodded. "Chloe, thank you."

"It's no problem."

"I have to go. Lois is waiting."

"I know. Have fun today and I'll see you later," Chloe hugged her best friend.

"Come on, Lois," Clark called and walked to the front door.

Lois came out of the kitchen and passed Clark her bag. "Here," she said as Clark took the bag and Lois hugged Chloe. "I'll see you later tonight cuz." Lois took her bag back from Clark and the two headed off for Smallville to get ready for the carnival and ball fundraiser.


	59. Chapter 59 Caught

**Chapter 59**

"_Caught"_

Richard walked up to the apartment building Lois and Clark lived in and checked his watch. As far as he knew Lois and Clark were still there and hadn't left for Smallville yet. "Come on," he whispered as he looked around to make sure no one had followed him here. He watched the door impatiently waiting for the two journalists to come out. He had one chance to warn them of what he knew Lex was planning and he couldn't miss it. He had to catch them. Suddenly the pair emerged through the front lobby doors carrying overnight bags and holding each other's hands. Richard was surprised to see them acting like a couple but he couldn't waste any more time. He quickly glanced both ways then jogged across the street after the pair but was suddenly stopped as two large men grabbed Richard and yanked him into an alleyway. Richard looked at the two men who were restraining him then back out into the street to see Lois and Clark get in a truck and drive off. That was it, he had missed his chance.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the men asked.

"Nothing," Richard answered.

"You were going to warn them."

"No, I wasn't. Lex sent me out here. I was watching them for him."

"Funny, Lex sent us out here to stop you," the man replied crossing his arms across his broad chest. Richard looked back and forth between the two men before bolting down the alleyway in an attempt to escape. The two men immediately ran after Richard. One tackled him to the ground and the other began to punch him repeatedly until Richard started coughing up blood and couldn't move. The two violently yanked Richard to his feet and dragged him out of the alleyway and to a black van which they pushed him inside and then drove off.

* * *

Lex walked with Lana toward the study when his cell phone began to ring. "Lex Luthor," Lex answered.

"That is excellent news."

"Perfect. Bring him to me. He and I need to have a conversation," Lex said then hung up his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Lana asked.

"Darryl. They've found Richard. He was outside Lois and Clark's apartment." Lex answered.

"Why was he there?"

"Waiting to tell Lois and Clark what I have planned for them no doubt."

Lana waited a moment before speaking again. "What will you have done to him?"

"I don't know. I just had my men put a scare in him to prove a point."

"Lex..." Lana trailed in disapproval.

"Lana, there are certain things that have to be done. You know that."

"I understand that, Lex. I just wish some things could be different."

"So do I. If Clark had just trusted me none of this would be necessary. Lana, don't worry. Everything will be over tomorrow. We'll have all the answers we need."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"We should get to work," Jimmy commented as Chloe finished washing her breakfast dishes.

"I guess you're right," Chloe agreed as she looked at the clock on the wall. "I just have to grab my cell phone and purse and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," Jimmy nodded as he got up from the table and grabbed his camera. "Don't be long," Jimmy said as he kissed Chloe's cheek and left the apartment. Once Jimmy was gone Chloe pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"'I just have to grab my cell phone'. Liar," Pete mocked.

"I'm not lying. I just have to call Oliver," Chloe said.

"Oliver?" Pete asked.

"What about the chip?" Linda asked.

"That's why I'm calling Oliver."

"Okay, I'm lost. Will someone tell me exactly what's going on here?" Pete interrupted.

"There was a Kryptonite tracking device put into my side last night," Linda answered.

"That was what the bruise was," Pete guessed.

"Clark got it out-"

"So now Chloe's going to have Oliver get rid of it," Pete finished.

"Yeah," Linda nodded.

"Hey, Oliver," Chloe said.

"Yeah, it's Chloe. I have a favour to ask. Last night there was a tracking device put into Linda's side. It operates using Kryptonite so Linda and Clark can't really get rid of it. They were hoping that maybe you could have a team analyze it."

"You will? Thank you, Oliver."

"Just stop by 'The Planet' and pick it up."

"Alright, I'll see you in a while. Bye," Chloe hung up the phone.

"So he'll take care of it?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, he's going to stop by 'The Planet' in an hour and take the chip away and disarm it. Figure out what LuthorCorp is doing with them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Does Oliver know Clark and Linda?" Pete asked.

"Yeah he knows," Chloe nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he's Green Arrow. He has a whole team of heroes," Chloe explained.

"You know Chloe actually works for our team as well. She's Watchtower, our contact from home. She gets us in and out of our missions safely."

"Way to go, Chloe," Pete said.

"Well it's nothing. Just all in a day's work," Chloe laughed. "Anyway, I have to get going."

"Chloe, wait! Would you mind if I came by 'The Planet' for a while?" Pete asked causing both Chloe and Linda to look at him sceptically.

"You want to meet Oliver," Linda laughed.

"The guy's a playboy billionaire," Pete shrugged.

"And you have a girlfriend," Chloe stated.

"And I love her, but that doesn't mean I don't want to meet the master of women."

"And all this time I thought it Bruce Wayne," Linda said sarcastically.

"Don't get me started on that guy, he's a legend too," Pete said.

"Alright, Pete. You can come. I just have to grab the chip and we can get going," Chloe said then headed to Clark's room to get the tracking device. Pete looked at Linda with a huge smile.

"You're ridiculous," Linda smiled.

* * *

Clark and Lois drove down the highway toward Smallville.

"What?" Lois asked as she saw Clark looking at her with a smile again.

"Nothing," Clark blushed and turned away.

"Oh come on, Smallville, don't get all secretive on me now. Why are you smiling?" Lois asked. Clark glanced at Lois and smiled again. "Come on," Lois raised her eyebrows and waited a minute. "Spill it, Smallville."

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Don't do that, Clark."

"What?" Clark asked.

"Get all mushy. It's not exactly charming or becoming."

"I'll try to control myself," Clark laughed.

"Thank you," Lois said in a satisfied tone.

"So... Don't make any plans to do anything after we've finished setting up for the fundraiser."

"Why?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something."

"Clark Kent, are you asking me out on a date?"

"You know, we are dating," Lois stated matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I'm still asking you out."

"Okay," Lois shrugged. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Clark smiled.

"Are you trying to use you 'Kent charm' to make me back off."

"If it works."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Smallville, but you aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets."

"Really?"

"I can read you like a book."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I bet I know more about you then you think I do."

"Oh really?" Clark raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"It doesn't matter," Lois shrugged the topic off knowing Clark would tell her his secret when he was ready.

"'It doesn't matter'?" Clark asked.

"No. All that matters is that we're together and we're going to tell your mom about us as soon as we get to the farm."

"She'll be happy," Clark smiled. "She could definitely use some happiness in her life right now and she loves you like a daughter already. I'm sure she will welcome you into the family even more, if that's possible. She knows how I feel about you."

"What do you mean by 'she knows' how you feel about me?"

"I told her."

"Oh, so you told your mom how you felt about me, but you wouldn't tell me?" Lois said sardonically. "You're such a mama's boy."

"I told my mom because it was a little easier to talk to her."

"Are you saying I'm difficult to talk to?"

"No. Absolutely not, if I thought you were difficult to talk to do you honestly think you would know as much about me as you do? Lois, I've told you things about me that I've never told anyone else."

"True, but you didn't tell me you liked me or that you wanted to date me, not till today."

"Is there anything I can say to get me out of this?" Clark asked.

"No, but if you tell me what you have planned for us today I might let this slide," Lois smiled.

"Sorry, Lane, but you won't get it out of me that easily."

"Oh come on, Smallville."

"I thought you were an investigative reporter. How do you normally get answers for your stories?" Clark teased.

"I have my ways," Lois said in a seductive tone then began to kiss Clark's cheek and neck.

"Well I'm not saying your ways aren't persuasive, but I'm not... I'm not going to tell you..." Clark closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Clark," Lois said as she kissed Clark's ear causing Clark to take another deep breath and clear his throat. "Are you sure you won't tell me?" Lois whispered.

"I won't. You can do that all you want, but I won't tell you."

"Huh, that's not fair," Lois said sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Look, you'll like what I have planned. It's nothing big, but it'll be a fun break from setting up," Clark smiled.

"You're lucky I trust you, because if you were any other guy I'd make you confess your whole plan to me."

"Well, I'm not just any other guy."

"You've got that right. You are my Smallville and I wouldn't have you any other way," Lois said kissing Clark on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder as Clark took her hand in his and smiled down at her.

* * *

"Don't look now, but Oliver Queen and a new girlfriend are walking this way," Jimmy commented as he spotted Oliver walking down the stairs and toward his and Chloe's desks.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder quickly. "That's Dinah Lance, she's not exactly a 'new' girlfriend," Chloe stated with a shrug.

"Oh man, it's the legend himself," Pete commented as every head in the bullpen turned to see the headlining, billionaire, playboy, heartthrob.

"Hey, Chloe," Oliver said as he reached the desk.

"Oliver," Chloe smiled as she spun her chair around to greet Oliver and Dinah. "Dinah?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect to see you out with Oliver."

"Well, we're dress shopping," Dinah stated.

"Not for Oliver I hope," Chloe laughed.

"Yeah right," Oliver smiled.

"I agreed to go with Oliver to the charity carnival and ball in Smallville tomorrow. I'm his date," Dinah explained.

"Ollie, I'm glad you took a chance," Chloe smiled.

"Well, I took the advice of a friend and it paid off," Oliver shrugged. "Anyway, I came to pick up that package for Clark. I was told you'd have it."

"Right," Chloe nodded. "Its right here," Chloe said as she retrieved the lead box from the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Perfect," Oliver smiled as he took the item.

"Chlo'," Pete hissed across the desk. Chloe glanced at her friend and her boyfriend, realization suddenly hit her.

"Oh! Oliver, Dinah, this is my friend Pete Ross and I believe you know my boyfriend Jimmy Olsen."

"We've met Jimmy before," Oliver said.

"Right... Pete this is Oliver Queen and his-"

"Dinah Lance," Oliver interrupted Chloe and pointed to Dinah who gave him a funny look.

"It's nice to meet you," Pete said as he shook Oliver and Dinah's hands. "Dude, you're a legend!"

"Am I now?" Oliver smirked and looked to Chloe then back to Pete.

"Oh yeah. 'The Billionaire Playboy'."

"Well, I've put those days behind me."

"Shame, man."

"Pete, you have a girlfriend," Chloe stated.

"That doesn't mean I can't admire the guy."

"You're not exactly showing respect for your girlfriend, Pete" Jimmy stated.

"Man, stay out of it. I love my girlfriend."

"Don't take this personally, but maybe you should show it a little more, especially in your conversations," Jimmy said then sat down and looked back at his computer as Pete glared at him.

"He's cute, polite and respectful to women. Definitely a keeper, Chloe," Dinah whispered with a smile.

"I know," Chloe smiled at her boyfriend.

"Well we would love to chat, but we've got a few more errands to take care of and we're running late so we have to take off, but we will see you tomorrow and we can catch up some more then," Oliver said.

"Yeah sure," Chloe smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chloe," Dinah commented touching her friend on the arm.

"It was nice meeting you, Pete. Nice to know I have some fans and not everyone thinks I'm a spoiled sexist pig," commented Oliver.

"Yeah," Pete nodded. "It was good to meet you too, man."

"Bye," Dinah waved as she and Oliver left 'The Daily Planet'.

"So that was Oliver Queen," Pete commented.

"That was Oliver Queen," Chloe stated.

"You can see why Lois would prefer Clark," Jimmy shrugged. "He's definitely more mild mannered and self assured in a better way. He doesn't come across as arrogant."

"I didn't think Oliver was arrogant," Pete objected.

"He can be," Chloe said. "Especially when his ego gets inflated by someone praising him, but I have to say, he has changed a lot these past few years."

"Well, regardless of the fact that Oliver has changed, C.K. is better for Lois. I think, as much as she denies it she likes the whole nerdy farm boy thing."

"Is that so?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. "C.K.'s a good guy. He loves Lois and he deserves her. Every day he acts like he's the luckiest man on earth just to know her and if that's not love then I don't know what is."

"Well said," Chloe smiled.

"You know, I know someone else who acts like that," Pete stated as he looked at Jimmy and Chloe. "You're lucky, Chlo', to have found someone who's honest, loving and respects you."

"I know," Chloe smiled at Jimmy.

"Look, Pete, I'm sorry about attacking you earlier. I didn't mean to bash you or your relationship. I was out of line, it's none of my business," Jimmy apologized.

"No, man you were right. I love my girl, and I know I don't always show it, but I want to. She's important to me, and I promised her I'd be there. I mean look at Clark, he's always there for Lois and I've never seen anyone more in love or closer to anyone and I've known him a long time."

"C.K. is one of a kind. If anyone deserves to be happy it's him. If Lois hadn't chosen to be with him..."

"But she did and she chose to be with him," Chloe smiled. "You were right all along, Jimmy, they belong together."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were," Chloe kissed Jimmy's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jimmy smiled in return.

"I have to go call my girl," Pete commented as he watched his two friends.

* * *

The two men dragged Richard down a long hallway then pushed him into a room and slammed the door shut behind him. Richard fell to his knees and looked up to see none other than Lex Luthor standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. He stared at Richard as the young man staggered to his feet. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Lex smiled a crooked smile. "It's good to see you again, Richard. It's been a while, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"What do you want from me?" Richard asked holding his ribs.

"'Want'? I don't want anything from you. In fact, if I recall correctly, it was you who came to me and 'wanted' something."

"That was a mistake."

"A 'mistake'? I don't think you considered the proposition I made when you asked me for help was a mistake. You accepted the terms I offered you. I have given you everything you could want and now that we're this close to getting the final pieces of the puzzle you want to back out? No! We had a deal! You will uphold your end of the bargain!"

"I won't hurt them," Richard stated.

"You have no choice! You've come this far, you gave up the chance to back out of this a long time ago. Now, you help me or I will make your life a living hell. Everyone you love will feel the sting of Lex Luthor. No one will be safe from my wrath, no one. The question is, who do I start with, Lois or your Uncle Perry?"

"Leave them out of this."

"Only if you uphold you end of arrangement."

"Alright, I'll help you. Just leave them alone."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"What do you want me to do?" Richard asked with a sigh.

Lex smiled at Richard's response. "I knew you'd make the right decision."

* * *

Lois and Clark walked in through the front door of the 'Kent Farm'. "Mom?" Clark called out as Shelby ran to meet the two.

"I swear he knows I'm allergic to him," Lois commented as the dog sat, looking up at her, wagging his tail and waiting for her to pet him.

"Clark, Lois," Martha smiled as she entered the kitchen. "You're early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Well Clark just discovered the gas pedal," Lois remarked in a teasing manner.

"I guess I drove a little faster than usual because I was so happy," Clark smiled glancing to Lois then back to his mother.

"Why were you so happy?" Martha laughed.

"Well mom, Lois and I are kind of dating," Clark stated.

Martha looked to Lois who placed her hands in her back pockets and shrugged in response. "You're 'dating'?" Martha repeated looking to Clark.

"Yeah," Clark looked down at Lois with a smile. "We talked and we both realized we wanted to be together."

"This is wonderful," Martha commented as she hugged her son and Lois. "Lois, you know you're already part of the family, but I can honestly say, there is no one I would rather see my son with than you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"Lois, I know you make Clark truly happy," Martha smiled.

"He makes me truly happy," Lois smiled as she glanced to Clark who was watching her and his mother still wearing a huge grin.

"I know Jonathan would be so happy."

"He would," Clark agreed.

"Speaking of fathers, I have to go call the General and break the news to him," Lois stated. "Excuse me," she said then left the room to go upstairs and call her father. Clark watched with a smile as his girlfriend ascended the stair and disappeared into his bedroom.

"If only I could have seen you smile like that everyday these past few years," Martha commented.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked his mother.

"You look so happy, Clark. You haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Lois makes me happy. I love her," Clark stated. "I didn't know I could feel this way about someone, but she makes me feel like I belong here. I've always felt like an outsider, but she makes me feel human."

"Your father and I always knew there was someone out there for you. Someone who would make you feel like you belong, someone who would love you for who you are. I just wish your father was here to see it. He always told me he thought you and Lois were meant to be together."

"Dad knew?" Clark's brow drew together.

"From the first day your father met Lois he told me, 'Martha, I don't know what it is about her, but I wouldn't be surprised if that girl ends up marrying our son.' I didn't believe him because I knew how different the two of you were but he swore it. He told me, 'They're different now, but give them a few years and you'll see. I think she's his soulmate.' He was right. He knew his son."

"I can't believe he knew."

"Your father always saw things no one else realized were there. You are his son and Lois was like a daughter to him, he knew the two of you."

"I just wish he was here."

"I know sweetheart, but he'd be so proud of you." Clark nodded at his mother as she embraced him and tears filled his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60 Confession

**Chapter 60**

"Confession"

"I was wondering what had happened to you when I came back downstairs and you were gone. Your mom told me you came put here," Lois said as she reached the top of the stairs and saw Clark standing by the loft window holding a picture of him and Jonathan. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Clark said clearing his throat and laying the picture on the table by the couch as he walked toward Lois. "We should get going."

"We have all day," Lois said giving Clark a questioning look.

"We need to set up."

"You don't have to do that you know," Lois stated.

"What?" Clark asked looking at Lois.

"Act like you're not hurting. I know you miss him, it's normal. He's your father, you miss him."

"Lois..."

"Clark, I lost a parent too, remember. The emptiness never really goes away."

"It's just... I need him," Clark said as he walked to the couch and sat down. "I miss him."

"It's okay," Lois said sitting next to Clark and resting her head on his shoulder as she took his hand in hers.

"It's dumb really. I know he's been gone for a while but I still forget he's gone. Every time I come out here I expect to see him walking up those stairs to get me for dinner or to talk to me. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do," Lois nodded. "I still expect to see my mom coming into my room to kiss me and say goodnight even though she's been gone since I was six."

Clark gave Lois a sympathetic look. "You know when I was a kid, my dad used to carry me up here on his shoulders. He called it my 'Fortress of Solitude'."

"How very fitting," Lois laughed. Finally after a minute she spoke again. "Clark, I know it's tough with a parent being gone, but you have to cherish the eighteen years of memories you do have. One day you can tell your kids about your dad, their grandpa, and he'll live on through that, just like he lives on through you now." Clark sat quiet for a minute thinking about what Lois had said. How could he pass on his memories of his father to his children when he didn't even know if he could have children of his own. "Some people don't even have as many memories of their parents as you do," Lois voice drew Clark from his thoughts and he suddenly realized Lois had only had six years with her mother. She was probably thinking of her mother at that moment.

"Lois, tell me about your mother," Clark said causing Lois to look at him in surprise.

"My mother?" Lois asked. "Wow, you're the first boyfriend I've had who's asked me about my mom."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. I can talk about her you know," Lois stated and thought for a moment. "Well... She was beautiful..."

"Just like her daughter," Clark smiled and gave Lois' hand an encouraging squeeze.

"Flattering, Smallville," Lois laughed. "You know my mom loved lilies."

"Your favourite flower."

"Yeah, one of them," Lois shrugged. "You know when it got close to the end and we knew my mom was dying she asked me to take care of Lucy and I promised her I would, but now I feel like I'm letting her down."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't do a good job with Lucy. Maybe I should just go with the General tomorrow and look for her."

"Lois, you've done a great job with Lucy. You had to be a big sister and a mother to a little girl who didn't want you to be when you were just a child yourself. If you ask me, Lucy was lucky."

"Oh yeah, real 'lucky'. She had a mother who died and an absent father who didn't know how to take care of her."

"But she had you as a sister. Lois, Lucy loves you and I don't think she'd be mad at you for not putting your life on hold to chase after her with the General. I think she and your mom would understand that you have worked hard for the life you have now. Your mom would be proud of you. You raised your sister, moved to the city and made a career for yourself. Your mom wouldn't want you to give that up and neither would your sister. You've done all you can for Lucy, your mom would be proud of you," Clark smiled at Lois who wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded.

"Thanks, Smallville. When did you get so smart?"

"When I found you," Clark replied and rapped his arms around Lois who leaned into him and let herself cry. Once she had stopped Clark leaned back and dried each of Lois' cheeks with a thumb. "Come on. We have a carnival and ball to set up for." Lois nodded in response as Clark stood up and held his hand out for her. Lois looked at his hand then up at Clark with a smile as she accepted the offered hand and stood up with him. They shared a brief smile before they left to go set up for the next day.

* * *

"Hey, Pete, I have a favour to ask," Chloe said as she approached Pete who was making some coffee. "Can you distract Jimmy for me for a little while?"

"Distract Jimmy? Why?" Pete asked.

"Well, I need to reroute the signal of the tracking device before Oliver gets it back to 'Watchtower' and it's kind of hard to hack into a LuthorCorp tracking system with Jimmy sitting right next to me."

"Can't you just tell him it's for a story?"

"Pete!"

"Don't worry. I'm on it, Chlo'. I'll take him across the street for a bite."

"Thank you, Pete. I owe you."

"Oh you owed me long before this," Pete said as he walked past Chloe and toward Jimmy's desk. "Hey, Jimmy, you want to go across the street with me and get some lunch? You haven't taken a lunch break yet have you?"

"Yeah, I haven't had lunch yet, so let's go. Maybe Chloe wants to go with us," Jimmy said getting up.

"Well, I already asked Chloe but she has a story she needs to finish by 1:00 PM, you know her, ace reporter. She told me to ask you if you wanted to go."

"Oh. Well, just let me grab my jacket and tell Chloe that I'm going with you."

"Alright," Pete nodded.

"Hey, Chloe," Jimmy said as he walked up to his girlfriend who turned and smiled at him. "I'm going to go for lunch with Pete."

"Alright," Chloe smiled and nodded as Jimmy kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you when I get back," Jimmy said and went to get his jacket.

"Thank you," Chloe said as Pete walked up to her.

"How much time do you need?" Pete asked.

"About an hour."

"Alright, I got your back Chlo'."

"You ready, Pete?" Jimmy called.

"Yeah, coming, man," Pete called. "An hour, help our boy out," Pete said as he walked past Chloe and followed Jimmy up the stairs of 'The Daily Planet'.

"I'll do my best," Chloe whispered as she headed back to her desk and started trying to get into the LuthorCorp system.

* * *

"Mia, this is taking too long. You're being way too slow for me," Bart objected as he plopped down on a couch in the waiting area of the change rooms at the dress and tuxedo store. "I thought you said you'd be 'speedy'. I was done in a 'flash'."

"That's because you only had to pick the colour of your tie and handkerchief. The shirt is white and the suit is black, simple. And of course, I should have known you'd do this, you chose a red tie with a yellow handkerchief. Who does that? Usually people match the tie and handkerchief but not you, so now I have to find a dress that will go with red 'and' yellow, as if finding the perfect dress for a charity ball wasn't tough enough already."

"Mia, maybe we can help you," Dinah said as she and Oliver arrived with Zatanna. Mia came out of the change room the minute she heard Dinah.

"A feminine opinion is always better than a male's when picking a dress," Zatanna smiled.

"Zatanna?" Mia smiled and hugged the woman.

"About time you got here," Bart commented as Victor and John approached the group.

"We had to pick up Zatanna," Oliver answered.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked Zatanna.

"Oliver called last night and said Victor needed a date to a ball, so, here I am," Zatanna smiled.

"Nice," Victor smiled.

"See bud," Oliver clapped Victor on the shoulder, "I told you I'd find you a date."

"I believe I was the one who suggested Zatanna," Dinah said.

"And who's my date?" John asked with a hopeful smile.

"Ahh... Well..."

"He didn't get that far yet," Dinah answered.

"I'll go continue to look for a suit then," John said then walked away from the young group.

"Sorry, John," Oliver called.

"I told you that you needed to find a date for John."

"I'm working on it."

"Okay, let's find that dress for Mia," Dinah said as Mia nodded in agreement.

"Bart, in the future, you let the lady chose her dress first then you match the rest of your tie and handkerchief to what she's wearing," Zatanna commented.

"Right," Bart said.

* * *

Lois bent over to lay a box down inside one of the farmer's market booths when Clark suddenly grabbed her around the waist with his left arm and pulled her back as he caught a falling wooden sign in his right hand just as it would have hit Lois. Had Clark been a second too late Lois would have been severely injured.

"Remind me not to stand under that tomorrow," Lois said as two men rushed over to take the sign from Clark. "What were you doing?"

"Watching your back," Clark answered unsure what Lois meant by her statement.

"My backside is more like it," Lois commented with a playful smile which caused Clark to smile. "What do you think happened?" She asked.

"A nail must have let go," Clark commented. "It happens sometimes."

"Nice save by the way," Lois nodded. "How did you-"

"Adrenalin I guess," Clark answered quickly.

"Yeah, must be," Lois said doubtfully. She knew Clark had no idea she knew the truth and she didn't want to force him to tell her.

"Miss Lane, Mr. Kent," a man with curly hair said as he approached. Clark and Lois turned to him as he reached the two of them. "My men have finished setting up all the rides and equipment, and there will be a crew here tomorrow to operate all the machinery for you. I just need you both to sign here and here," the man said as he held out a form and pointed to the lines Lois and Clark had to sign. "Thank you both," the man smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Clark said shaking the man's hand.

"You and I should probably head over to set up for the ball."

"Lois, we have three hours before the decorators even show up," Clark objected. "But while we are waiting for them we could go on that date I promised you," Clark smiled his Kent smile.

"Alright, Smallville, I'd like that. Where are we going?"

"Back to the farm first. I have a few things I want to pick up and then I'll take you out."

"What are we going to do?"

"I can't tell you, but just know you mean everything to me and I hope in a few hours everything will make perfect sense to you."

Lois looked at Clark sceptically for a moment. "Alright, I trust you. It's a deal," Lois smiled then took Clark's hand and the two walked back to the truck.

* * *

Chloe typed viscously on her computer trying to hack into the LucthorCorp tracking system and disarm the tracking device so she could reroute the signal. The problem was that there was so much security set up around this device that it was taking her longer than she had thought it would to get into the system. "Two more walls to go," she whispered to herself as she glanced at her watch to make sure she had enough time before Pete and Jimmy got back to 'The Planet'. Suddenly something popped up on the screen of her computer. _Security Deactivated, Tracking Device Disarmed. _Chloe smiled in satisfaction when she saw the words and quickly began to search for another device which she could bounce the signal off to throw Lex off Clark and Linda's trail. "Oh no," Chloe commented as she looked at her computer. "Not another problem. Now what do I do?"

* * *

"Mr. Luthor, there's something you should see," Otis said as he ran into Lex's LuthorCorp office with a metal briefcase which crashed to the floor when Otis tripped and dropped it.

"Otis, tell me the monitor picking up the feed from the tracking device isn't in that case," Lex said in an annoyed tone.

"The monitor with the feed for the tracking device isn't in this case," Otis smiled.

"Good," Lex said. "Now show me what you have," Lex instructed. Otis looked at the briefcase and then to Lex before laying the briefcase on the desk and slowly opening it.

"Otis."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"That's the monitor for the tracking device. I thought you told me it wasn't!" Lex banged his fist down on the desk.

"You told me to tell you it wasn't," Otis said in defence.

Lex shook his head in annoyance. "Why is the device not broadcasting a signal?"

"Well, sir, that's what I was coming to show you. It stopped."

"How long ago?"

"A few minutes, sir."

"Otis, how many times have you dropped this?"

"Only two, sir, I swear," Otis answered as Lex glared at him. "It was working fine up until a few minutes ago. What do you think happened to it?"

"Gee, I don't know," Lex started in a mocking tone, "maybe some 'idiot' dropped it!" Lex yelled. "Get it working."

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor."

"You have an hour, and if it's not broadcasting there will be hell to pay."

* * *

"Back so soon?" Martha asked from the porch as she saw Clark and Lois climb out of the truck after it had pulled in to the 'Kent Farm'.

"Yeah, the carnival and market is set up and we have to go set up for the ball in a few hours," Clark answered as he looked to Lois. "Go inside and wait for me to come get you. I have to grab a few things and I don't want you to know what I have planned for us to do today," Clark instructed as Lois looked to Martha and shrugged.

"We haven't even been dating a day yet and already he's telling me what to do. Smallville and his mystery dates. Is he always this secretive Mrs. K.?"

Martha looked to Clark with a smile then back to Lois. "Come inside with me, Lois. I could use a hand finishing up this batch of muffins I started for the 'Kent Farm' booth tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Clark asked. "I mean Lois in a kitchen?"

"Shut it, Smallville, and stick to your date planning," Lois said shooting Clark a glare. Clark smiled at Lois and shook his head as he headed off toward the barn while Lois went inside the house with Martha. "Mrs. Kent, can I ask you something?" Lois asked taking a seat on the stool next to the counter.

"Absolutely, Lois."

"What would you do if you found out that the one person in the world you could picture spending your life with, a person you felt like you were destined to be with, had a destiny far greater than yours?"

"I don't know what you mean, Lois."

"If you knew this person was meant to do great things with their gift, knew that they were meant to be a hero, that they could touch the lives of so many people, would you still be with them, even if you felt like you were holding them back?" Lois looked at Martha for a second and then went on. "If you knew the person you love could never be injured by anything is it crazy to wonder if he still feels pain? Does he even know what pain is? If a bullet can bounce off him does he actually feel where it hit him? How does he find time to work, watch over everyone and take care of them, and still find time to hold you in his arms all night while you're sleeping? Does he even take time to sleep? Does he need sleep? He eats with you, but does he even need to? What makes you special to him? Why does he worry about you when there's a whole world that needs him? What is life even like for him? He's faster than anything you can think of so does it bother him to slow down and live at the speed of everyone else? Does his world move faster than yours?"

"Lois," Martha interrupted. "These are all things you need to ask him."

"But what if I can't fit into his world? And what if he realizes that? What if I'm just holding him back from his calling?"

"Sweetheart, if he is the one person you can picture spending the rest of your life with and you feel like you're destined to somehow be together then I am sure you are part of his destiny."

"Thanks Mrs. Kent," Lois smiled. "What do you think his life is like?" Lois asked.

"Ask Clark," Martha smiled and took Lois' hand, giving her a knowing look.

"Ask Clark what?" Clark asked as he shut the door and looked at Lois and his mother.

"Nothing, Smallville. Are you all ready to go?" She asked jumping up from the counter.

"Yeah, I have everything we need," Clark answered.

"I'll wait for you in the truck," Lois smiled at Clark then left.

"What's going on?" Clark asked looking to his mother.

"Lois is questioning where she belongs in your life."

"Why? She belongs by side. I've never cared this much about anyone before."

"Clark, I think she knows about you."

"Why would you think that?"

"She was asking questions about you."

"Mom, if she knew something she would say. Keeping quiet isn't exactly Lois Lane's style."

"Maybe she's trying to be patient with you."

"Lois Lane and patient don't belong in a sentence together."

"Then why is she asking all these things but not pushing it?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to tell her everything. If I want to spend my life with her then she deserves to know about me."

"Clark," Martha smiled. "I'm happy for you," she said touching her son's cheek.

"Thanks mom. I have to go before Lois starts trying to figure out what I have planned for our date," Clark smiled then left.

* * *

"That looks great," Oliver commented as Dinah came out of the change room in black dress with gold around the waist.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen," Dinah smiled. "I found the perfect tie for you to wear to match me."

"Oh, you did," Oliver smiled as Dinah held out an emerald green tie with gold stripes.

"I figured since you were going with a black dress shirt I'd go with a black dress, but then I saw this one with the gold and remembered seeing the tie and I thought 'green is definitely Oliver's colour'," Dinah smiled as Oliver laughed.

"Dinah Lance, sometimes I think you know me better thank I know myself."

"So I guess we're done," Dinah said. "I'm going to get changed back into my own clothes and we can go to the check out."

"Alright," Oliver nodded as his cell phone began to ring. "I have to take this," he stated as he pulled out his phone and moved away from the changing rooms to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Oliver, its Chloe. We have a problem with Lex."_

"When don't we have a problem with Lex?" Oliver asked. "What is it?"

"_The tracking device. I was able to disarm it and I've been trying to reroute the signal, but in order to do that I need a decoy to bounce the signal off and the decoy-"_

"Needs to be programmed into the original transmitter to block out the original device signal," Oliver finished.

"_Exactly. Now I've figured out that the signal is being transmitted out to two different sources, but apparently they're connected, they act as the same monitor just in two different places. It's like having two monitors connected to the same place. So to create a new signal I need to program the decoy into one of the monitors in order to jam the signal the original is giving off and set a new one for Lex to follow," _Chloe explained.

"Yeah there's a lot of technical babble in that, Chloe and I'm not exactly familiar with it. So why don't you just tell me what you want me to do."

"_One of the signals is coming from LuthorCorp."_

"So you want me to break in."

"_I didn't say 'break'."_

"Where are you breaking in?" Dinah asked from behind Oliver, crossing her arms as he turned to face her.

"Dinah," Oliver stated.

"_Dinah? She can help you."_

"Oliver Queen, you weren't planning on breaking in anywhere without me were you?" Dinah asked.

"No. It was just one of Chloe's dumb ideas," Oliver tried to brush it off.

"_Oliver, I'm still here. I can hear everything you're saying," _Chloe interrupted.

"Sorry, Chlo'," Oliver said into the phone.

"_So are you going to go into LuthorCorp and plant the decoy or not?"_

"Hmm, Chloe, breaking into LuthorCorp to ruin whatever plans Lex may have or letting Lex have his way and try to ruin the lives of my friends? Of course I'm going to break into LuthorCorp."

"So, we are breaking into LuthorCorp?" Dinah asked.

"No, 'we' aren't doing anything. 'I' am breaking into LuthorCorp and 'You' are staying here."

"_Oliver, we need Dinah's help. I have a way for you to get in and out without anyone getting caught. You need Dinah, you are not going in alone," _Chloe objected.

"Chloe, I am not putting Dinah in danger," Oliver argued.

"I am not letting you go in alone," Dinah pushed.

"_Oliver, you heard her. The two of you go in as a team,"_ Chloe input.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you planned this," Oliver stated in defeat. Dinah shrugged at his comment.

"_Just watching out for our heroes."_

"What's the plan, Chloe?" Oliver asked.

"_Well Dinah goes stealth as Black Canary in the air vent system."_

"And what do I do?" Oliver asked.

"_What you do best. Cause a scene, get Lex out of his office so Dinah can get in and use the USB I've prepared for you to erase the old signal and program a new one. Just keep Lex out of the office long enough for the code to program itself into the system."_

"So it's easy then," Oliver said sarcastically.

* * *

"We're almost there," Clark commented as Lois sipped her coffee while they drove down Route 30.

"If coffee from 'The Talon' is the best thing you could come up with for this date then you have to work on your dates," Lois commented.

"The coffee was just because I know how much you love coffee. You were complaining all morning that you wanted one," Clark laughed. "We're here," Clark said as he pulled the truck off the road and into a field with a windmill.

"A field with a windmill?" Lois asked. "Let me guess, this is the part where you go crazy, pull out an axe, kill me, chop me up and bury me in this field and no one ever finds out what happened to me because my body decomposes and become grass and cows eat me."

"No, but you've been watching too many horror movies," Clark laughed.

"They're fun to watch when I have your strong arms there to hold me," Lois replied.

"Just trust me," Clark said getting out of the truck and walking around to the back. Lois climbed out as Clark pulled out a small box and a picnic basket and came around the side to her. "I thought we'd have a picnic up on the windmill. It is one of the best views of Smallville."

"You're afraid of heights Lois stated giving Clark a look.

"Not when you're around," he smiled. "I could do anything for you, Lois."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"You wouldn't have to," Clark smiled. "Now come one," he said as he headed to the windmill and began to climb up the ladder. Lois followed him. Once Clark had reached the top he held his hand out for Lois and helped her up. He waited, watching Lois as she looked around taking in the view from the top.

"It's beautiful," She commented as she looked back to Clark with a smile.

"I know," Clark said as he pushed a strand of hair back from Lois' face and gently touched her cheek. "Here," he said pulling out a blanket from the picnic basket and spreading it. Both he and Lois sat down. He took out the food he had prepared for them and they both ate. The whole time they were eating Lois kept eyeing the small box sitting next to the basket. Once they had finished Lois finally let her curiosity win out.

"What's in the box?" She asked.

"I wanted to share my life with you," Clark said pulling the box closer. "I thought it was time to show you everything about me so I brought a few things to show you."

"Okay," Lois said as Clark took out the first item and passed it to her. She turned the picture and looked at it. "This is you?" Lois asked as she looked at the small boy in Jonathan and Martha's arms.

"Yeah. That's the first picture that was ever taken of me. It was right after my parents found and adopted me. I was three."

"You were so cute," Lois smiled then looked to Clark with a teasing grin. "What happened?" Clark looked at Lois and shook his head then took out another item, a leather-bound journal. Lois took the journal from Clark and opened it, reading out the inscription on the inside cover. "To Kal-El?" She asked.

"My birth name," Clark answered.

"Lois glanced at Clark and then began to flip through the book. "What are these symbols?"

"My native language," Clark answered.

"I've never seen anything like these before. They look almost alien."

"My real parents left this for me," Clark said as he took out the octagonal key and passed it to Lois. Lois laid down the journal and tuned the key in her hand.

"It's smooth. Almost like silk," she commented as she ran her thumb across the face of the key. "What is it made of?"

"Compounds that are foreign to earth," Clark answered. "It's from my home. It's a key."

"A key to what?" Lois blurted out.

"Lois... I'm not exactly from around here," Clark stated causing Lois to look up at him.

"Clark, I'm not from around here and I don't have a key like this," Lois tried to brush it off.

"That's not what I meant. When I say I'm not from around here, I mean I'm not from around here. In fact I'm from somewhere completely different."

Lois stopped and held her breath for a second. She was completely taken in by what Clark was saying. Her head raced as she tried to process everything and find the right words. _Was Clark telling her the truth? What if he wasn't? What was she supposed to say?_ Finally she said the only thing she could think of saying. "What do you mean?" Her brow drew together in confusion as she looked at Clark.

"I mean," Clark swallowed nervously. "I'm not from earth. I was born on another planet light years away from here. Lois, I'm from a planet called Krypton."

Lois looked at Clark in complete shock. This was it, he was telling her the truth. "I... You... What are you saying?" She finally managed to get out.

"Lois, I'm Superman."

Lois let a relieved breath as a smile crossed her lips. "I know."


	61. Chapter 61 Mission

**Chapter 61**

"Mission"

"You know?" Clark asked with a puzzled look.

"Shh," Lois said placing her fingers on Clark's lips as she pulled him in and kissed him. "Thank you for telling me." Lois said between kisses. "What took you so long?" She asked as she started kissing him again.

"Wait," Clark pulled away. "You know my secret? How? When?"

"I suspected it for a while, but I didn't know for sure until a few days ago," Lois answered as Clark's brow drew together in thought.

"You realized when those guys were attacking you the other night didn't you. I was careless. All that mattered was saving you. I used my powers right in front of you and thought nothing of it. You saw me?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean, I saw you use your powers, but I knew before that. I knew when you kissed me on the roof."

"You've known all this time and didn't say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Clark, how are you today? You're good, that's great. By the way, I know your Superman.' Yeah that would have been a great lunch conversation for us."

"Fair enough," Clark shrugged.

"I was waiting for you to tell me and I was beginning to think you never would. I mean, I figured you had a good reason for hiding it. It was your secret, and if you wanted me to know you would tell me. And you have, but I was beginning to think you didn't trust me or something."

"Didn't trust you? No, Lois. I'm sorry. I should have told you before now. There were so many things I was afraid of. I've always been afraid for people to find out my secret. I was afraid you'd look at me differently. Like I was some alien you didn't know."

"Why would you think that? You are the same Clark Kent you always were," Lois said. "I could never look at you differently."

"I know. Part of me was afraid you would say that. In a way it would be easier if you did look at me differently. If you just walked away from me; you would be safer."

"I could never walk away from you. You hear me, 'never'," Lois stated.

"I didn't want to put you in any danger. I've seen people die because they know my secret and I couldn't save them. Lois, if something happened to you because of me..."

"Clark, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand why you felt you couldn't tell me."

"You deserved to know. You have always been there for me and I can't lie anymore, not if I want to be with you."

"So that's why you decided to tell me?"

"I want you to know everything about me. Lois, you and I belong together. I would do anything to be with you."

Lois looked at Clark for a minute and swallowed the lump she was beginning to feel in her throat. This was what she had been waiting for and also what she had been afraid of, he wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him, but what if it made him ignore his destiny. She couldn't hold him back, not if she cared about him. "Clark, what if we don't belong together? How do you know I'm part of your future? What if I just make you weak," Lois whispered and looked away from him.

Clark looked at her confused then turned her face back toward him before he spoke. He wanted her to look into his eyes and know the truth of his words. "You give me strength. You believe in me. I don't know what my life is supposed to be exactly or where it will lead me, but I do know I'm destined to protect this world and I belong with you."

"Clark, your destiny is so much bigger than mine."

"You are part of my destiny."

"You're a hero. You inspire people, I don't. I'll just hold you back," Lois stated as a tear began to run down her cheek.

"That's not true. You inspire me, you're my hero," Clark took Lois' hand in his. "Even heroes need a person to inspire them. A person to believe in them when no one else does, a person that gives them strength," Clark smiled and dried the tear from Lois' cheek. "Don't ever doubt your place in my life. I need you." Lois looked up at Clark and smiled weakly as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't be the person this world needs without you."

"Clark, there are so many things I don't understand. I have so many unanswered questions."

"Then ask me. Lois, I want you in my life. I want you to know everything about me. You mean more to me than anyone else on this earth."

"Just on earth?" Lois raised an eyebrow.

"In any galaxy," Clark smiled.

"Better," Lois nodded.

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Well... How much time have you got?"

"As much time as we need. Ask anything you want."

"Anything?" Lois asked as Clark nodded in response. "What is it like to know that the world depends on you? Why do you even bother to save people when you don't have to? Why do you drive a car when you can move faster than a speeding bullet? What is the world like for you? Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if the Kents hadn't found you and you had grown up on your own planet? Do you ever miss it? Do you ever get sick of living like a human when you're so much more than that? Do you ever get sick, or tired, or hurt? Do you feel pain?"

"Lois, slow down," Clark said placing his hands on Lois shoulders. "Calm down. Ask one question at a time."

"Right," Lois took a deep breath. "Clark..."

"Yes Lois?"

"What is your life like? Do you ever feel alone?" Lois asked.

"No one has asked me that before," Clark stated. "Everyone always focuses on what I can do, not how I feel," Clark said as he stopped and thought for a moment. "I did feel alone. I am the last son of Krypton after all. I always felt like I could never have what everyone else has, like I was destined to walk the earth alone. Then I met you and started to feel whole. I realized how much you meant to me and my life changed. It looked better, like I had a greater purpose than just protecting Earth. It looked like I wasn't destined to be alone. I had someone who was there for me no matter what. You're someone who I can share my life with, someone who wouldn't leave me because I'm different. You're the one person I can share my destiny with because I know you will always accept me and be there for me. You would do anything to protect me and my secret and that amazes me."

"What else would I do, Smallville?" Lois asked as she bit her lip and looked at Clark's lips like she was contemplating kissing him.

"You're amazing, Lois Lane," Clark smiled as he pulled Lois into a kiss.

* * *

"Alright, Chloe, Dinah's in the vent system and I'm entering the building right now."

"_Good, just follow the plan and whatever I tell you to do you do. Stick with the plan and everything will be fine,"_ Chloe reassured.

"Okay, I'm in the elevator and on my way up to Lex's office."

"_Alright. Tell the secretary you're there on business to see Lex but you don't have an appointment. Demand to see Lex and if she refuses to let you in make a fuss. Get Lex out of that office by any means necessary so Dinah can get in. Black Canary what's your position?"_

"I just reached Lex's office. I'm directly above his desk and ready to go in as soon as he's out," Dinah answered.

"_You heard her, Oliver, she's in position. Work your charm."_

"Right, here goes nothing," Oliver said as he stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the secretary's desk. "Hi, beautiful," Oliver smiled as the young woman looked up at him.

"Can I help you, sir?" The woman asked.

"I hope so," Oliver laughed. "I'm here to see Lex Luthor."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, but do I really need an appointment?" Oliver smiled a charming smile.

"Yes sir, you do."

"No, I don't. Lex and I are old friends, I'll just see myself in," Oliver said walking past the woman's desk and down the hall toward Lex's office.

"Sir, you can't go down there," the woman said jumping up and grabbing Oliver by the arm. "Mr. Luthor is in a meeting."

"Then get him out here."

"I'm sorry Mr..."

"Oliver Queen."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen, but Mr. Luthor gave specific orders not to bother him."

"I won't get you in trouble," Oliver said.

"Sir, you can't."

"If you won't get him out here, I will," Oliver said pulling his arm from the woman and beginning to walk down the hall again. "Lex!"

"Sir!"

"Lex! Get out here, Lex!"

"Oliver's yelling," Dinah commented to Chloe as she heard Oliver's voice in the hallway.

Lex got up from his desk. "Otis, come with me," he instructed as he left his office with Otis hot on his heels.

"Chloe, Lex is out of the office. Am I clear to go?" Dinah asked.

"_Camera is off. Go," _Chloe instructed.

Dinah pulled the vent screen up and dropped down through the vent into Lex's office. She ran to the open briefcase she had seen Otis playing with. "Chloe, I found it," she said.

"_Put the USB in the slot on the left side and type in 4761."_

"Now what?"

"_Wait. The USB will reprogram the device; it just takes a few moments. We just need Oliver to stall long enough for it to reprogram and you to get out," _Chloe said. _"Oliver make sure you keep Lex busy for a few minutes," _Chloe said.

"I'm on it," Oliver said as he saw Lex walking down the hall toward him.

"Mr. Queen," Lex said. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"You lying, malicious, fiend."

"Flattering," Lex responded.

"I can't believe you," Oliver said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You never planned on going through with the deal, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just got word this morning that you never went through with it. After you gave your word, Lex, I should have known better than to trust anything a Luthor said."

"Mr. Queen, I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't have time for accusations," Lex said turning back toward his office.

"Make time!" Oliver shouted so Dinah would know Lex may be coming back. "I just want to know why you backed out?"

"You know, Oliver, this would be a whole lot easier if you would tell me what on earth you're talking about," Lex said turning back to Oliver.

"The deal that was supposed to have been reached between LuthorCorp and Queen Industries. The new project we were supposed to be starting. I found out a few hours ago that you backed out at the last minute," Oliver made up a story.

"I didn't back out of anything," defended Lex.

"Ha. You know I expected you to lie to all those workers who will be out of jobs now because of you backing out of the project, but I thought you'd at least be man enough to admit to me what you've done."

"If you're done accusing me of things I had no knowledge of, Mr. Queen, security will escort you out," Lex said giving a nod to the two security guards that had arrived.

"This isn't over, Lex!" Oliver yelled loud enough for Dinah to hear so she'd get out before she got caught by Lex. "It's not over!" Oliver turned toward the elevator and pulled away from the security guard. "I'll see myself out," Oliver said walking a few feet ahead of the security guards toward the elevator. "Watchtower, I'm done. Get Black Canary out now," Oliver said quietly into his mic.

"_Dinah," _Chloe said as soon as she heard Oliver. _"Lex is on his way back to his office."_

"It's not finished," Dinah answered.

"_Forget it, get out now."_

"Clark and Linda need this, I am not aborting this mission," Dinah said.

"_Get the USB and get out! Clark and Linda wouldn't want you to be in danger for them."_

"It's not their choice," Dinah said as she watched as the upload of new data finished. She looked to the door when she heard Lex's voice outside.

"Just make sure you get me that meteor rock before I see Clark and Linda tomorrow. If I'm right it will reveal the truth about Clark Kent and Linda Danvers," Dinah heard Lex say.

"Meteor rock? He's going to kill them," Dinah whispered to herself.

"_Are you out of there yet?"_ Chloe asked.

Dinah grabbed the USB and jumped as she heard the doorknob turn. Dinah watched as Lex walked into the office with Otis behind him. "Otis get back to work on making that tracking device work," Lex instructed. "I need to know where Supergirl is at all times," Lex said taking a seat at his desk. "If Linda Danvers is Supergirl, then Clark Kent is Superman."

"Lex knows," Dinah whispered as she watched from the vent.

"_What's going on, Dinah? Are you alright? Did you get out?"_

"Wait, Chloe. I'll tell you when I'm out," Dinah said as she continued to watch Otis and Lex.

"Sir," Otis said. "The device is working again."

"Excellent," Lex smiled. "Have someone follow that signal. I want to know who that is."

"Chloe it's working," Dinah said in a low voice. "I'm pulling out," she said as she began to crawl through the vents again.

"_Good work," _Chloe said. _"I'll meet you guys outside 'The Planet'."_

* * *

"So what time did you say your girl arrives tomorrow?" Jimmy asked as he and Pete walked back to 'The Daily Planet'.

"She'll be here in time for the ball tomorrow night."

"So, we'll finally get to meet her. I bet she's great," Jimmy said as he and Pete entered the building and headed down the stairs.

"She is, man," Pete answered. Jimmy smiled at Pete then suddenly stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he saw his and Chloe's desks empty. He did a quick scan of the bullpen and saw that Chloe was no where in sight.

"Where's Chloe?" Jimmy asked.

Pete then took a look around the bullpen for Chloe but she wasn't there. Pete knew she was probably off trying to help Oliver and Dinah with the tracking device so he quickly came up with something. "Maybe she had to go talk to a source about a story."

"Maybe... But it's not like Chloe to just run off without saying something. Usually she calls me to tell me she's chasing a lead or leaves a note or something," Jimmy stated.

"I'm sure she's fine, man. She's Chloe," Pete said to reassure Jimmy.

* * *

"So what did you find?" Chloe asked looking at Oliver in Dinah as she got into the backseat of the black car in front of 'The Daily Planet'. Oliver's driver began to drive the car around the block.

"Tell her, Dinah," Oliver instructed.

"Lex knows Clark and Linda's weakness."

"What?" Chloe asked panicked.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," Oliver stated.

"We have to warn them," said Chloe.

"Obviously," Oliver said. "We can't have Lex controlling Clark or Linda. No one would stand a chance. The world would be at the mercy of a Luthor."

"I'll call Clark and warn him."

"What do you plan on telling him exactly? 'Lex knows how to control you and your cousin so be on your guard'? Oh but wait Kryptonite strips Clark of his powers, kind of hard to be on your guard without powers," Oliver said sarcastically.

"There's a way to protect Clark's and Linda's secret and make it so the Kryptonite will have no effect on them," Chloe stated.

"How?" Dinah asked.

"Blue Kryptonite."

"Blue Kryptonite? How many different types of this stuff are there? Since I came to Metropolis and met Clark I've heard of more colors of Kryptonite than there are colours in a rainbow," Olive said. "What does this one do exactly? Make Kryptonians invulnerable?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?" Dinah asked.

"It strips Kryptonians of their powers and makes them like humans."

"So he'll be helpless?" Dinah asked concerned.

"As long as he's holding it."

"And where do we get blue Kryptonite?" Oliver asked. "I suppose Clark has some stashed in his barn like he does with every other type of Kryptonite."

"No, not exactly. I'm actually not sure where to find some, but it's the only option."

"Right, we'll figure something out. We will keep Clark and Linda safe," Oliver reassured.

"Thanks Oliver. Just drop me of here," Chloe said as Oliver's driver drove the car around the block to the front of 'The Planet' once again. "I'll call Clark and warn him; maybe he knows where to get some blue Kryptonite."

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. "Driver, stop here," he instructed as the driver stopped the car. Chloe got out of the car and headed toward 'The Planet'.

"Let us know if you find anything," Dinah called as Chloe turned back.

"I will," she nodded.

"We'll call if we find anything," Oliver said as Chloe nodded in response. Oliver gave the driver a nod and the car began to drive away as the back window closed. Chloe turned back toward 'The Daily Planet'. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Clark's number.

"Come on, Clark, pick up," Chloe whispered as the phone rang then went to Clark's voicemail. "Clark, where are you? It's Chloe. We've got a problem, one that could put yours and Linda's lives in danger. Call me back as soon as you can," Chloe said as she snapped her phone shut.

"Chloe? What problem do we have?" Linda asked as Chloe turned to see Linda and A.C. standing behind her.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," Linda stated after studying Chloe's face for a moment.

"How do you and Clark do that?"

"Chloe, tell me," Linda demanded, her voice changing telling Chloe she had switched into her Kryptonian personality, the determined protector of Kal-El.

"Linda," A.C. said trying to calm the girl.

"Alright," Chloe nodded with a sigh as she pulled Linda and A.C. aside. "Dinah and Ollie were inside LuthorCorp and overheard Lex talking to his assistant, Otis. Appearantly Lex knows about yours and Clark's weakness."

"He knows?" A.C. asked concerned.

"Yeah, he's planning on using Kryptonite to try and control them."

"No. I won't let him. We're staying in the city, Linda. You aren't going anywhere near Lex Luthor," A.C. commanded in an angry tone.

"A.C., Clark needs me. I was sent to protect him. I have to go to Smallville," Linda stated.

"Linda, I can warn Clark," Chloe said.

"You can't help him like I can," Linda replied.

"Linda, if Lex approaches either of you with a piece of Kryptonite the size of a dime the secrets out. That's it, he'll know everything. He could even kill you."

"Unless the Kryptonite has no effect on us."

"The only time Kryptonite has no effect on you is when you have no powers."

"And we won't have our powers."

"How? If you know of a way to lose your powers before Lex gets to Smallville tomorrow I want to know it," Chloe said.

"Blue Kryptonite," Linda stated.

"Blue Kryptonite," Chloe nodded in realization.

"Blue Kryptonite?" A.C. asked in confusion.

"It strips a Kryptonian of their powers and makes them exactly like a human," Chloe explained.

"And where do you plan on finding this Kryptonite before tomorrow?" A.C. asked.

"When I was sent to Earth to watch over Kal-El my father gave me two pendants, one for Kal-El and one for me. He wanted us to have a connection to our home and our people. A way to remember, the pendants were the symbol of The House of El, our family. When I got to Earth and put the pendant on for the first time, I realized it made me lose the powers my father told me I'd have here and I couldn't wear it again if I wanted to fulfill my destiny. So I out them away in a safe place."

"Where are they now?" Chloe asked.

"With my ship."

"You need to go get them and bring them with you to Smallville tonight."

"Chloe, if I go and get them I won't be able to bring them back. I will lose my powers."

"No you won't. Go to the apartment, Clark keeps a small lead box Lex gave him when they were friends in his room," Chloe started.

"If it's in the box it shouldn't have an effect on me," Linda stated.

"Exactly," Chloe smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour. Call Clark and give him a heads up," Linda instructed.

"Where are we going?" A.C. asked Linda.

"I'm going to my ship, you're staying here," Linda answered then super sped off.

"I hate when she does that," A.C. said looking to Chloe.

"Clark does it all the time," Chloe replied. "I just hope no one see them do that."

* * *

Lois sat staring at Clark in complete amazement over everything he had already told her in the past few hours. "You may as well go on," Clark said. "I can tell you still have something on your mind, so ask."

"Who else knows about you?" Lois asked.

"Well, my parents, Pete, Chloe, Oliver and the team-"

"Wait!" Lois interrupted. "You told my cousin and my ex before you told me?"

"I didn't exactly tell anyone, they just sort of found out," Clark defended. "My whole life has been about protecting people and hiding my secret. I've been afraid to tell people because of what could happen to them. Up until now, anyone who knows my secret has found out and not by my choice. My parents raised me and helped me learn to control my abilities, Linda has the same powers, we're from the same planet, John Jones was sent to earth by my father to watch over me, Oliver and the members of the team saw me use my powers trying to protect people, Pete found my spaceship and Chloe saw me catch a car. I had no choice but tell all of them, but you, Lois, I chose to tell you. You're the first person I've ever chosen to tell of my own free will. I chose to tell you because I want you to know me completely, with no secrets between us," Clark placed his left hand on Lois cheek and smiled at her. "Lois, I lo-"

"What time is it?" Lois' face changed to panic as she interrupted and grabbed Clark's hand from her cheek and yanked it in front of her to look at his watch.

"What?" Clark asked caught off guard.

"We're late! We're not going to make it back in time," Lois stated jumping to her feet.

"We'll make it," Clark said climbing to his feet.

"Clark, it took us forty minutes to drive out here, it'll take us at least forty minutes to drive back to the farm then another ten or fifteen to the hall, add to that the fact that we're already twenty minutes late."

"Lois, I know a faster way," Clark stated as he swept Lois up off her feet into his arms.

"Oh," Lois let out a surprised noise as Clark leapt off the windmill to the ground and super sped off. Suddenly the two came to a stop inside the hall. Lois smiled up at Clark as he set her back on the floor. "Having a super powered boyfriend really comes in handy, but the next time you're going to do the super speedy thing, give me a warning."

"I will," Clark smiled as Lois looked up at him with a playful look.

"There you two are," a decorator said coming up behind the pair. "We've been looking for you, we need your opinion. Come, this way," the woman said heading off.

"Back to work," Clark smiled taking Lois' hand and following the woman.

"So what were you going to say to me on the windmill right before we left?" Lois looked up at Clark.

"I'll tell you later," Clark laughed and kissed Lois on the top of the head.

"I want the scoop now, Clark."

"It's worth the wait," Clark replied.


	62. Chapter 62 Branded

**Chapter 62**

"Marked"

"Hey, what happened to you two?" Bart asked as he, Mia, Victor and Zatanna entered Oliver's apartment to find Oliver and Dinah already there sitting on the sofa.

"Hey," Dinah smiled as she looked at the group.

"Where's John?" Oliver asked.

"Working on getting a date," Victor said as he dropped his jacket on the chair and plopped down.

"He's getting a date?" Dinah asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say John and the sales lady found that there was a little 'spark of magic' between them," Zatanna smiled.

"You didn't?" Oliver started.

"It'll wear off in a few days."

"Zatanna," Dinah sighed.

"He needed a date!" Zatanna defended.

"You actually did it, you put a spell on some unsuspecting person," Oliver said in shock.

"Zatanna, John needed a date, but this was not the way to get him one," Dinah input.

"Look, all I did was use my magic to enhance what she was already feeling. She liked John long before my magic touched her."

"And you all let her do this?" Oliver asked looking to Bart, Mia and Victor.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Mia replied with a shrug as she sat on the arm of the chair Victor has plopped down in.

"I'm sure it did," Oliver said sarcastically.

"Does this woman at least have a name?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, her name is Dashay Drazz"

"Deshay Drazz?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah," Zatanna shrugged.

"She put a spell on them and you're worried about a name?" Oliver asked looking to Dinah.

"Well if we're going to be spending the evening with this woman tomorrow I'd at least like to know her name so I don't seem rude," Dinah shrugged.

"No, no it doesn't matter," Oliver said as he turned toward Zatanna and pointed at her. "You are reversing the spell now."

"It's not that easy," Zatanna protested.

"You're reversing it."

"Ollie, come on. You didn't see John and Deshay. He likes her just as much as she likes him," Mia stated.

"Oliver," Dinah said.

"You don't see anything wrong with this?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't come out and say it was moral, but-"

"Exactly! It's immoral."

"Since when did you start preaching on morality?" Victor spoke up. "I seem to remember you doing some pretty immoral things to help out a friend."

"I never put a spell on someone to make them think they liked someone," Oliver's voice raised a pitch in defence.

"I didn't make them 'think' anything. I just enhanced what they already felt," Zatanna stated.

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Just let it go, man," Bart spoke up.

"Oliver, please let it go. She was trying to help John," Dinah stated as Oliver shook his head in annoyance.

"It will wear off," Zatanna repeated again to reassure Oliver. "It'll last a week, tops."

"I still don't agree with it, but there's certainly nothing I can do about it now," Oliver said giving up.

"Hey man, if you hadn't taken off in such a rush you may have been able to prevent it from happening. Speaking of which, where did you guys go? You just sort of disappeared," Bart said.

"We had a mission to complete," Dinah answered.

"What, like a JLA mission?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you bring us along for the ride?"

"Because just the two of us was risky enough," Oliver input.

"So... What exactly were you doing and what did you find out?" Mia asked.

"We broke into Lex's office," Dinah began but was interrupted by Oliver.

"Dinah broke in, I stalled Lex."

"The tracking device Lex had put in Linda is no longer tracking her, but Lex knows Clark and Linda's weakness."

"That just went from positive to negative in three seconds," Mia commented as Dinah finished.

"Don't worry. Chloe has a plan and if it works Clark and Linda will be just fine," Oliver smiled weakly.

"And if it doesn't work?" Victor asked the question no one wanted to.

"The whole world is in trouble," answered Oliver.

* * *

Lois climbed down off the metal ladder and took a step back to inspect her creation.

"You have to admit, Lois, that looks pretty good," she whispered to herself as she examined everything she had just done. "Maybe you missed your calling and were meant to be a decorator."

"And then I wouldn't get to work side by side with you," Clark whispered as Lois felt his strong, familiar arms wrap around her and envelop her from behind. She smiled to herself and leaned back into Clark ass his lips gently touched her cheek and kissed it.

"Hey, Smallville," she smiled. "Can I help you with something or are you just here to make sure I don't get any work done?"

"Can I borrow-" Clark began but was cut off by Lois who answered with an enthusiastic response.

"Yes!"

"A little excited for me to borrow your cell phone aren't you?" Clark chuckled.

"My cell phone?" Lois asked as she turned around to face Clark. "I was hoping you'd ask to borrow me," Lois smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and pulled him closer.

"I would like to borrow you too, if that's possible," Clark answered as his and Lois lips brushed.

"Oh that's possible," Lois breathed.

"There will be no dilly-daddle, hanky-panky or smooching when there's work to be done," the same woman who had interrupted the pair earlier intruded once more.

"'Hanky-panky' and 'smooching'?" Lois turned to the woman with an annoyed look. "Really, lady? We aren't two hormonal teenagers who can't get their work done!"

"Lois," Clark caught her by the arm. "Be nice."

"This is nice, Smallville," Lois replied before laying into the woman again. "You're lucky we even hired you to decorate for this ball. If it wasn't for me and him," Lois pointed to herself and Clark, "this whole thing wouldn't be happening and you wouldn't even be hired right now, so back off!"

The woman stared at Lois for a moment. "Well, I've never dealt with someone so rude and hostile before."

"Rude and hostile? Really?" Lois said in frustration. "That is totally retarded."

"I believe the term 'retarded' refers to someone who is delayed or slow in some way, but I wouldn't expect such an ignoramus to understand such a thing. It's alright, dear, you can't help your ignorance."

"Oh you're asking for it, lady," Lois said taking a swing at the woman to punch her.

"Lois!" Clark said as he caught Lois' fist in the air before it could collide with its target. Lois glared at Clark as he looked at her. "Excuse us," Clark said to the woman as he took Lois by the arm and began to drag her away.

"So beast like," the woman commented.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Excuse me?" Clark spun around to face the woman surprising Lois. "Do you want to be fired?" Clark asked the woman in a stern voice causing her to shut up in shock. "Say one more thing about my girlfriend and I will personally show you where to leave. Do I make myself clear?" Clark asked as the woman nodded. "Good. Now get back to work," Clark commanded causing Lois smile a cocky little grin at the woman before following Clark out of the building.

"That woman has been driving me crazy all day," Lois stated as she and Clark got out of the building.

"I know," Clark said.

"You could have let me hit her you know."

"And what would that have proved?"

"It would have made me feel better."

"I'd feel better if you'd kiss me," Clark smiled as he pulled Lois close to him.

"That can be done," Lois smiled as she leaned into Clark and kissed him.

"Now, cell phone?" Clark asked.

"Using me?" Lois teased.

"Not at all," Clark kissed Lois again.

"Right, well here's my phone," Lois held her phone out then pulled back as Clark reached for it. "Why do you need it?"

"To make a call," Clark stated.

"Clearly, but why don't you just use your own?"

"I think I left mine back at the farm this morning, that's why I need your phone to call and ask mom if it's there."

"Oh," Lois said as she passed Clark her phone and he dialed the phone number.

"Thanks," Clark smiled.

* * *

Martha entered the kitchen through the back door, carrying a small crate of vegetables for the farmer's market. She quickly set the crate on the kitchen counter, shut the door and ran to the phone as she heard it ringing. "Hello?"

"_Mom, it's Clark."_

"Oh, Clark, is everything alright?"

"_Yeah. Lois and I are here at the hall decorating for tomorrow's ball."_

"Oh good. Everything's coming together?"

"_Yeah. Look mom, I don't have much time, but I'm calling because I was wondering if you could check something for me."_

"Of course, sweetheart. What did you want?"

"_I think I left my phone back at the farm when I left earlier. I had it at breakfast."_

Martha looked around the kitchen and found it on the table. "I've found it. It's here on the table."

"_Good. Did I miss any calls from 'The Planet'?"_

"No, nothing from 'The Planet'," Martha said looking at the missed calls. "But Chloe called."

"_Chloe?"_

"Yeah, it looks like she left a voicemail message."

"_Could you check it for me?"_

"Hang on," Martha said as she checked the message. "Clark, something's wrong."

"_What? What is it?"_

"I don't know, but she sounds really worried. She said there's some sort of problem that could put yours and Linda's lives in danger and asked for you to call her back."

"_Okay. Thanks, mom, I'll call her right away."_

"Be careful, Clark."

"_I will. I love you, mom."_

"I love you too, Clark."

"_Bye."_

"Bye," Martha said as she hung up the phone. She slowly lifted Clark's cell phone to her ear and replayed Chloe's message. She had to do something to help. If Clark's life was in danger she had to so everything in her power to help her son. She looked at the phone on the kitchen wall, wondering what she could do when she spotted a note pinned on the wall. '_If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. –Lionel.'_ Lionel. She had no other option, she picked up the phone and called the one person she thought could help. "Lionel, it's Martha. Clark and Linda are in trouble and I need your help."

* * *

"Clark?" Lois asked as Clark hung up the phone. "Clark, what is it? What's wrong?" Lois asked as she judged by Clark's facial expression.

"Chloe left a message on my phone saying my life and Linda's life may be in danger."

"What? That's impossible. You're invulnerable."

"Except for-"

"Kryptonite," both said in unison.

"Clark, I can't lose you."

"Lois, calm down. It's okay. We don't really know what's going on."

"I can't lose another person, Clark, especially you."

"Lois," Clark said grabbing Lois by the wrist and pulling her to his chest. "I'll be fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If your life is in danger it's probably because of Lex Luthor and I don't trust him at all."

"We'll figure something out."

"What is there to figure out?" Lois spat in frustration as she pulled away from Clark. "If you come in contact with Kryptonite you could die. From a journalistic point of view, that's dramatic irony for you. The world's greatest superhero dies from a little piece of meteor rock which even more ironically is from his home planet."

"Lois, listen to me, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not going to die. I will not leave you," Lois said grabbing Lois by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to call Chloe, figure out what's going on, then I'm going to try to get my hands on some Blue Kryptonite. If I go to 'The Fortress' maybe Jor-El or my mother can tell me where I can find some."

"Are you crazy? It will 'kill' you."

"Lois, there are different types of Kryptonite. Each has a different effect on me. Red strips me of my inhibitions, Green can kill me, Silver makes me paranoid, Black splits the two conflicting sides of a person, Jewel enhances strength, and Blue makes a Kryptonian like a human," Clark explained as Lois stared at him with a blank expression. "You're speechless, that's never a good sign. I'm scaring you with all the alien stuff."

"No, just the opposite. I'm amazed. I don't know how I'll ever remember all of this stuff unless I get a Kryptonian encyclopaedia."

Clark smiled at Lois. "You can always ask me questions and I'll always answer them. We have a whole lifetime together for you to learn everything about me."

Lois smiled at Clark. "It's weird, but a year ago I never thought we'd go on a date and now we're talking about spending a lifetime together. I feel like I'm destined to be with you, Clark Kent, and I can't imagine being without you."

"I know what you mean. I never thought I'd tell you my secret," Clark said as his brow drew together in thought, "and now I don't know what took me so long. Being with you and having you know everything about me feels so right. I've never been happy having someone find out about me except for you. I feel like my whole life I've been waiting for you. Lois, I lo-"

"There you two are," the decorator interrupted as she came out of the hall to look for Lois and Clark.

Lois rolled her eyes at the sound of the woman's voice. "Oh joy," Lois said in a sarcastic voice.

"We need your input, not that I expect much," the woman commented looking at Lois.

"We'll be there in a minute. We have to make a phone call. Go back inside," Clark said.

"But-"

"Go," Clark said forcefully and the woman disappeared back inside.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're being authoritative?" Lois asked as she wrapped her arms around Clark and smiled up at him.

"No," Clark smiled back at her, "but I'm glad you find it attractive," Clark said kissing her lips.

"Clark, I can't lose you," Lois said as the kiss broke and rested her head against Clark's chest.

"You won't."

"Your life is in danger."

"Lois."

"Just call Chloe and figure out what's going on."

"I will," Clark nodded as he dialed Chloe's phone number.

* * *

Chloe walked down the stairs of 'The Daily Planet' toward the bullpen.

"Chloe!" Jimmy called as he ran and met his girlfriend at the bottom of the stairs with a hug.

"Hey, Jimmy," Chloe responded as Pete walked out to the two and Chloe looked at him with a questioning look as Pete shrugged in response. "What's going on?" Chloe asked looking back to Jimmy as he let her go.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked.

Chloe looked to Pete in confusion. "He's been worried about you," Pete stated in response.

"We came back and you were gone. I didn't know where you were, you didn't call or leave a note or anything," Jimmy stated.

"I was chasing a lead," Chloe answered knowing she couldn't tell Jimmy that she had been acting as Watchtower for Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Well I guess Pete was right, he guessed that you were," Jimmy shrugged as Chloe's phone began to ring. Chloe looked at the call display, _Lois Lane._

"Lois?" Chloe stated.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," Chloe said as she walked away from the two men to a more private location. "Hey, Lois," Chloe answered.

"_Chloe, its Clark."_

"Why are you calling me on Lois' cell phone?"

"_I left mine back at the farm, but I got your message."_

"Wow, Clark, that's some hearing you've got there. I knew you had super hearing but-"

"_Mom told me what the message said."_

"Right. Are you alone?"

"_Lois is here with me."_

"So, I can't really say anything, or is she far enough away that she won't hear me?"

"_Chloe, just tell me."_

"You don't seem very concerned in Lois overhearing any of this. Did you tell her about yourself?"

"_Chloe."_

"Did you?"

"_Just tell me what the problem is. Whatever is going on between Lois and I doesn't matter right now if Linda's and my life are in danger."_

"Fine, you're right. Clark, Lex knows about your Achilles' heel."

"_What?"_

"Linda's gone to get the one thing that will make you like a human."

"_Blue Kryptonite."_

"Yeah... Is Lois still with you? You told her your secret didn't you?"

"_Chloe, stay focused, please. Where did Linda go to get Blue Kryptonite?"_

"Her ship. That's all she told me. She should be back soon, Chloe said pausing for a moment. "Did you tell Lois, Clark?"

"_Stop, Chloe. We'll talk about this when you get here,"_ Clark said then hung up the phone.

"Was that Kal-El?" Linda asked from behind Chloe, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Yeah, that was Clark," Chloe said looking at her cell phone and turning to Linda. "Where did you come from?"

"I just got back," Linda stated.

"Did you find what you went for?"

"Yes."

"Did you super speed in here?" Chloe asked looking around.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Did anyone see you? Did Jimmy see you?" Chloe asked in concern.

"I was careful. Besides, I think Jimmy's a little distracted," Linda said looking into the bullpen where Jimmy was sitting at his desk on his computer showing something to Pete. "You didn't notice that your boyfriend went back into the bullpen? I thought you were a journalist, isn't it your job to notice everything?"

"I was on the phone, concerned about yours and Clark's life."

"Right, well I'm going to go back to the apartment with this," Linda held up the lead box containing the Kryptonite, "and then I'm going to go find A.C."

"A.C. said he was going to go to Oliver's until you got back."

"Thanks. I'll go there after I bring this to the apartment."

"Why don't you ask Pete if he wants to head back with you?"

"Why? Are you sick of him?" Linda asked in curiosity.

"No, but I doubt he wants to hang out at 'The Daily Planet' all day," Chloe stated.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll take him with me," Linda smiled.

"Linda," Chloe said in a serious tone as Linda turned back to her. "Be careful and watch out for Lex."

"I will. Don't worry," Linda said in a nonchalant tone.

"It's hard not to worry when two of your friends can die from exposure to a meteor rock."

"Chloe, we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Mr. Luthor," Otis said as he opened the door to Lex's office.

"Yes, Otis?" Lex looked up from his paperwork.

"Miss Lang is here to see you."

"Send her in," Lex said as Otis moved back out of the doorway and pushed the door back so Lana could enter the room. "Lana," Lex smiled as he set his pen down on the stack of papers on his desk and got up to greet his fiancé with a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Lex," Lana smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Lex asked, taking Lana's hands in his and sitting on the corner of his desk in front of her.

"I know what we can do to send Lois into your trap."

"Lana, we already have a plan, you know that."

"Lex, your plan isn't going to work," Lana said as Lex gave her a confused look. "Lex you need something to push her more. I've seen Lois and Clark together. She trusts him, even if he's not being honest with her. She would put her life in his hands and that is what we'll use."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're suggesting."

"Lois is afraid of commitment. She's been hurt in her life and she doesn't like to give anyone any part of herself. But she loves Clark and the only way she will let herself be with him is if she is sure they're committed to each other and she's confident in that."

"So you're suggesting that we shake that confidence."

"Exactly. If she thinks there's even a doubt on Clark's part of his love for her she'll get scared. Her guard will come up and she'll run. If Richard is there to try to comfort her she'll want to get away from him and everyone. She'll run right into our trap."

"That would work," Lex agreed. "But how do we shake her confidence in Clark?"

"You won't like my idea."

"Tell me."

"I'm going to get Clark to say he still loves me so that Lois overhears him."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"He will. With everything that has happened he definitely doubts the strength of our relationship, Lex. If we continue to make it look like our relationship is shaky Clark will comfort me and Lois will believe what it looks like. She has her doubts, I've seen the way she watches Clark when he speaks to me. She's afraid there could still be something there."

Lex gritted his teeth as Lana described her plan and once she had finished speaking he replied. "Why do you feel the need to hear Clark say he loves you?"

"Lex-"

"Is not enough that I love you? Are you never going to get over Clark? Lana, I've been patient through this all, but Clark? Why can't you move on, why do you need him to love you?"

"Lex, stop and think. It's not about me loving Clark or wanting him to love me. Forget everything that has happened concerning him and just think about what I'm saying. You know as well as I do that Clark will never hate me. I don't think it's in him to hate anyone and Lois is already uncertain about where Clark and I stand. She's uncomfortable with the idea that Clark could leave her for me. I'm just suggesting that we play on those insecurities. It's the only way everything will work out and fall into place without a doubt. But, if you don't want me to do this just say so and I won't. I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I just thought I could help you somehow. I know how much it means to you to know what Clark is hiding and understand why your friendship ended," Lana said. Lex looked at Lana for a moment then got up off the corner of his desk and walked to his office window and looked out at Metropolis. "Lex, say something, please. What are you thinking?"

"I hate to admit it, but this plan of your could work," Lex said as he turned back to Lana. "I'm going to the 'Kent Farm' tomorrow to test out a theory and see something for myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to confront Clark with Kryptonite. I need to see for myself if he has any reaction to the meteor rock. If so, then I'll know he's Superman and my plan will work. I'll be able to catch him and use him. If we go with your plan it gives me a reason to be there. I can say I'm coming to confront him about his relationship with you. That will make him and Lois question what's going on between you and me and what you want. Lois will feel threatened and question him."

"Exactly," Lana smiled.

"Alright," Lex turned to Lana. "I'll go along with your plan. The happy couple won't even see it coming. I will know what Clark Kent is hiding or I will strip him of everything he loves and make him suffer," Lex stated in an ominous tone.


	63. Chapter 63 Determined

**Chapter 63**

"Determined"

"Hey," A.C. said as he walked into Oliver's apartment.

"A.C.," Victor greeted as the others all looked to the elevator. "What's up? Where's Linda?"

"Off trying to find Blue Kryptonite," A.C. answered.

"Wait a minute, wait. Chloe sent Linda off to find some Blue Kryptonite?" Oliver asked.

"More like, Linda flew off in search of it."

"Really?" Oliver asked as he looked up from his book. "Hmm. That's interesting."

"Why?" A.C. asked as he flopped down on the couch next to Victor.

"Well, Chloe said Blue Kryptonite strips Kryptonians of their powers."

"It does," A.C. agreed.

"Then how's she planning on getting it back here?" Oliver asked as Dinah sat up and looked at him. "She'll lose her powers the minute she touches that rock."

"Chloe suggested she bring a lead box to put the Kryptonite in. Apparently it should block the effects of the radio active particles in the Kryptonite."

"Huh. You think Chloe would have mentioned that at some point," Oliver commented.

"She doesn't have to tell you everything," Dinah commented as she laid her head back on Oliver's shoulder and started reading again.

"What is it with the women in the league and not wanting to tell us their secrets?" Bart asked.

"Just because we're in the big boys club doesn't mean we have to tell you guys everything," Mia stated.

"I don't get why men always feel the need to know everything," Zatanna commented.

"Men feel the need to know everything?" Oliver laughed in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah right."

"Don't kid yourself, Oliver," Dinah said as she reached up and ruffled Oliver's hair with her hand. "You know you feel the need to know all of our secrets."

"Right," Oliver replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, right," Dinah said as the other girls nodded in agreement and the guys reluctantly gave up in their argument.

* * *

"You're absolutely sure about putting that there?" The woman asked as she trailed Lois who was finishing decorating a table.

"For the last time, yes, we've done all the tables like this," Lois spat at the woman.

"Well, I am a decorator."

"And I'm your boss," Lois said giving the woman a glare.

"Lois," Clark called as he walked toward the two women.

"Smallville," Lois smiled at Clark.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"You and your team can leave," Clark said looking to the woman. "Lois and I will lock up."

"Yes, Mr. Kent," the woman said then walked away from the pair.

"Why does she always back down from you?" Lois asked as she watched the woman leave.

"It could have something to do with the fact that I'm 6'3" and 225 lbs," Clark stated.

"That you are," Lois said as she gave Clark a look up and down and bit her lip.

"Are you checking me out?" Clark asked as Lois' cheeks blushed.

"Gosh, Smallville, don't be so conceited. Can't a girl look at a guy without him thinking she's checking him out?" Lois asked.

"Well, I am your boyfriend," Clark shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm checking you out," Lois said trying to change the subject as she looked to the woman and watched her gather up her team and leave. "She hates me. You should have let me hit her."

"Well if I let you hit her she may not have been able to get back up and I couldn't let you do that. It's my duty to protect people. Even from my girlfriend," Clark smiled as Lois gave him a side glance.

"I guess."

"Come on. Let's go back to the farm. Everyone will be getting in Metropolis soon," Clark commented looking at his wristwatch, "and I want to tell mom that you know everything."

"Okay," Lois said taking the hand Clark offered. The two began to walk toward the door. "Can you take me flying?" Lois asked as she clutched Clark's arm and cuddled into it.

"I've taken you flying before."

"But not as Clark Kent," Lois stated.

"Maybe," Clark laughed.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best boyfriend in the world?"

"We've only been together a day."

"Exactly. It's only been a day and I already know you're the best," Lois smiled up at Clark who chuckled in response.

"You're the best," Clark said as he took Lois' hand to his lips and kissed it. "You make me a better person."

"Really?" Lois asked confused. "I thought you made me a better person, I didn't think it was possible to make you a better person."

"I wasn't a whole person until I met you, Lois" Clark replied. "You make me stronger and better. You're perfect."

* * *

Linda walked into the apartment and dropped her keys on the table as she and Pete entered the apartment.

"So, this Blue Kryptonite, what does it do?"

"It makes us like humans," Linda answered. "We lose all of our abilities and can be hurt."

"So why don't you just use it all the time and live like humans?"

"Because we know our destiny is far greater than living as humans," Linda replied. "Sure it would be nice to be like humans, but that's not us."

"I can't believe how much Clark has changed in a few years," Pete commented.

"What do you mean?" Linda frowned.

"Well a few years ago Clark would have jumped at the chance to be normal."

"Kal-El is normal," Linda said defensively.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that if Clark was still in high school he would have given anything to be like a human and be with Lana, but now he's fully accepting who he is and he's given up completely on Lana."

"He doesn't need Lana. They were never destined to be together, Lois has been Kal-El's destiny from the day he took his first breath. She accepts him as he is and makes him feel like he belongs."

"You've got that right," Pete laughed. "I've never seen Clark as happy as he is when she's around."

"They have an undeniable bond."

"I don't get it," Pete said giving Linda an odd look.

"You don't get what?" Linda asked turning back to Pete.

"You," Pete stated as Linda gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you seem so human and others so Kryptonian."

"I'm being Kryptonian now?" Linda asked.

"Well, yeah," Pete said.

"I apologize."

"Don't apologize. Just explain to me why you do that."

"I don't know. I just... When I feel Kal-El needs protection I switch into this mode. It's my nature. I am Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, I was sent to earth to protect my cousin Kal-El, the last son of Krypton, and make sure he fulfills his destiny. It is my destiny to protect him and aid him in his destiny."

"So you can't control it?"

"I am uncertain."

"Yeah, well based on that answer, I'm betting on no," Pete laughed at Linda's response causing her to give him a look as if to warn him not to taunt me.

* * *

"Hey, mom, I talked to Chloe," Clark called as he and Lois entered the Kent's farmhouse after returning from setting up for the ball.

"Clark, we're in here," Martha called from the kitchen. Clark and Lois headed toward the kitchen hand in hand when Clark suddenly stopped before he made it through the doorway. Lois looked at Clark then to the kitchen where she saw Lionel sitting at the counter next to Martha sipping a cup of coffee.

"What is he doing here?" Clark asked.

"I called him," Martha answered.

"Mom."

"Clark, son, I'm here to help," Lionel stated.

"I'm not your 'son', you've already got one and because of you he's a delusional mess, and what do you know about 'help'?" Clark asked. "You want to help me? Then leave. Because of you, Lois, Chloe, Jimmy and I were kidnapped. You had your own son and his fiancée kidnapped. I could have died because of you and your 'help'."

"What?" Lois asked looking to Clark then to Lionel, her mind flooding with the memories of the kidnapping and her holding a lifeless Clark. At the time she had no idea that it had been Kryptonite that had killed him but the image of his lifeless body haunted her. "You did that?" Lois yelled. "He died!"

"Refrain yourself, Miss Lane, please. I apologize for that unfortunate incident, I never intended for anyone to be hurt."

"You never intended for anyone to be hurt? What if they had killed me?"

"Clark," Martha interjected. "Please hear him out."

"Mom, I can't trust him."

"Please," Martha pleaded.

"Clark, son-" Lionel tried to speak.

"Don't call me son," Clark glared at Lionel.

"It's of dire importance that you hear me out, Clark," Lionel stated as Lois studied him.

"Clark," Lois said taking Clark by the arm and leading him to the hall. "I know you don't trust him," Lois said as she looked up at Clark, "but I'm asking you to do this for me. Please trust me, Clark."

"I do trust you."

"Then please hear him out. I know he's not the most reliable man, but he may be able to help you. He seems genuinely concerned for you. You need to listen at least. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, trust me," Clark replied.

"Clark, I do trust you. It's Lex I don't trust. Please," Lois looked straight into Clark's eyes so that he could see her fear, "hear Lionel out."

Clark swallowed and clenched his jaw before he gave a response. "Alright. I will, for you," Clark nodded. "Come on," he said heading back into the kitchen. "Alright, Lionel, I'm listening."

"A wise woman," Lionel said looking to Lois. "Thank you for getting him to listen, Miss Lane." He changed his line of sight back to Clark and became more serious, "Perhaps it's best if we speak in private."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Lois. She knows everything about me, there are no secrets between us," Clark said taking Lois hand in his and giving it a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Everything?" Martha asked as Clark gave his mother a slight nod causing a smile to come to Martha's face as she looked to Lois.

"Kal-El, your need for acceptance has always been your weakness," Lionel stated.

"Lionel," Martha said as she glared at him.

"Are you here to help me or criticise me?" Clark asked.

"You know I want to help you, Kal-El."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"If you would just accept my help rather than push me away."

"You're still here aren't you? I'm not pushing you away, so tell me what you know instead of telling me what I'm doing wrong."

"Ah. Well, yes, Kal-El."

"Don't call me Kal-El," Clark said as Lionel looked him in the eye

"Clark," Lionel corrected himself. "I've been keeping an eye on Lex."

"So?" Lois interrupted. "I've been keeping a close eye on Lex."

"Then you've noticed his most recent activity?" Lionel asked, suddenly interested in talking to Lois.

"If by recent activity you mean his warehouses on the pier being filled with meteor rock and drug lords the police haven't been able to connect him to and the deals he keeps making with transport trucking companied, then yes."

"And what do you make of it all, Miss Lane?" Lionel asked stroking his beard and watching Lois closely.

"I think he's trying to kill Clark... or Superman."

"You are a good reporter," Lionel smiled. "I'd agree with you. If I know my son, then you are correct," Lionel commented going quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Did any of his most recent activities stand out to you more than the others?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Well put the facts together, Clark," Lionel began. "Lex has recently bought an unregistered transport truck, he has storehouses full of meteor rock on the piers in Metropolis, three of which belong to LuthorCorp. Recently a whole shipment of meteor rock has gone missing from one of the warehouses and when it was brought to Lex's attention he was dismissive of it and said it had been used in one of our experiments. Yet when the records were checked it was unaccounted for. If we use meteor rock it's always accounted for otherwise a whole project has to be scrapped. Our team needs mine or Lex's authorization to transport meteor rock out of the storehouses. I checked the paperwork, Lex was the one who signed off for it to be moved, but he didn't say where he was having it moved or why."

"So you think he's taken it and is using it for his own purposes," Martha spoke.

"I know he has," Lionel stated. "You see I've done a little research of my own and it seems my son is having the unregistered truck move something to Smallville tomorrow night around the same time the ball will be taking place. I'm certain it's Kryptonite. He's trying to find out your secret Clark or kill you. No matter what happens, do not leave that ball tomorrow night. He won't try anything with all those people around, but outside he may have a trap set for you. Don't put anything past Lex, Clark. He will kill you to know your secret."

* * *

"Mr. Luthor," Otis said as he entered Lex's office. "The shipment is all ready to go."

"Excellent," Lex smiled. "Have truck move it to Smallville. It can be kept at the plant there until I need it tomorrow night."

"Yes sir."

"What about the item we've been tracking, any progress made there?"

"No sir. Every time one of your men closes in on her she disappears. It's like she knows they're coming and vanishes just before they get there."

"She does have heightened senses."

"Yeah, but shouldn't the meteor rock slow her down?"

"There may not be enough in her system yet."

"What do you want them to do, sir?" Otis asked.

"I'll deal with her later, for now they can keep tracking her. I have other things to be concerned with right now."

"Like what?"

"Clark Kent and Lois Lane."

"Kent and Lane?"

"Yes. I need to figure out a way to learn what Clark is hiding. I'm sure Lois is in on it too, and I know if I think like they do I'll figure out the truth. It's right there staring me in the face. I know it," Lex commented as he got up and went to the small table in the corner of his off ice and filled himself a glass of scotch. "You know, Otis, John Stewart Mill made an argument in his book 'On Liberty' which came from the philosopher Cicero and it was that 'a person should strive to understand his opponents ideas with greater imagination and sympathy than he devotes to knowing his own', and I think Lana has done just that," Lex said taking a sip of his scotch.

"I don't follow," Otis said in confusion.

"Of course you don't follow," Lex rolled his eyes. "Lana thinks that we can manipulate Lois into doubting Clark's love for her so that they'll play right into our trap."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really so dense?" Lex asked. "Tomorrow morning Lana and I are going to start an act that things are rocky between us and Lana really wants to be with Clark. You know, we'll make them believe what we want and we'll make Lois think that Clark wants Lana. The whole history between Lana and Clark should be enough to make any woman question his feelings for them. Of course, while we're going along with Lana's plan I have one of my own," Lex said walking back to his desk.

"And what is that?"

"When I go to see Clark tomorrow I'm going to bring Kryptonite with me. If Clark Kent is Superman, it will have an effect on him and his cousin. Speaking of which, I need you to pick something up from the safe at the penthouse for me. It's a ring made with a Kryptonite stone."

"Alright. I'll go by and get it."

"I'm so close to the truth, Otis. I need it."

"Why?"

"Because Clark Kent has been lying to me from the day we met. He pulled me out of a car that hit him at 60 miles an hour and saved my life, but he swears the car never touched him."

"Maybe it didn't hit him."

"I did hit him!"

"Okay you did," Otis backed down.

"I saw him. He went into the water with me and my car and then he pulled the roof off the car. I had my experts go over it and it was impossible for the roof to come off my car like that. It was pulled off. For years he's denied it and lied and there's nothing I want more than the truth about him."

"I don't understand why you're so obsessed with the truth, sir."

"Because, Otis. The truth is everything. John Milton knew that. In the 'Areopagitica' he called truth 'our richest merchandise'. That's what it is. I've waited for years for Clark Kent to tell me the truth and he didn't trust me so now I have to take things into my own hands, even if I have to beat it out of him, I will know what Clark Kent is hiding."

* * *

"Linda? You're still here?" Chloe asked as she came into the apartment after work to find Chloe and Pete sitting in the living room. "I thought you were going to go find A.C.?"

"Well, I was going to, but I called him and he was heading over to the hotel with Oliver to pick up his stuff for the weekend and then everyone is going to come over here so we can drive to Smallville."

"I see. So you two are ready to go then?"

"Yeah," Linda and Pete answered.

"Where's Jimmy?" Pete asked.

"He went to his apartment to pick up some clothes and stuff for the weekend since we're going to be staying with my dad," Chloe answered.

"Knock, knock," Oliver said as he poked his head in through the front door. "Look who I've brought," Oliver said as he A.C. and the rest of the team came into the apartment.

"Ollie," Chloe smiled. "And everyone... except John? Where's John?"

"Off with some woman he had some "magical" spark with," Oliver replied rolling his eyes.

"What? John?" Chloe asked with a confused look. "We are talking about the same John Jones right?"

"Oh yeah," Oliver nodded. "Keep in mind that I said a "magical" spark."

"Zatanna," Chloe stated looking to the woman.

"He needed it and wanted it. My magic only works if a person truly wants something. You should know that better than anyone," Zatanna responded in defence.

"Hey – Whoa!" said Jimmy as he entered the apartment with his overnight bag to find Chloe, Pete and Linda standing in the hallway with Oliver, Dinah, A.C., Bart, Mia, Zatanna and Victor. "Who, uh... Who are you people?" Jimmy asked looking at everyone.

"These are all friends of mine," Oliver began.

"Like groupies or an entourage?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Friends. They're friends of Chloe's, Clark's, Linda's and Dinah's as well," Oliver corrected Jimmy.

"Right," Jimmy said glancing at everyone again. "Well, we should get going, Chloe," Jimmy said looking at his girlfriend then he looked at the rest of the group. "Are you all coming too?"

"It would appear that way," Dinah answered as Oliver gave a nod and shrug.

* * *

"There you are," Lois commented as she walked up the stairs of the barn and found Clark sitting on the floor of the loft, bouncing a ball against the wall and catching it. "You've been out here ever since Lionel left."

"I needed some time to think," Clark replied.

"About?"

"What to do if Lex discovers the truth and finds out my secret," Clark said staring forward with a blank look Lois couldn't read.

"And if he finds out," Lois asked watching Clark, "what do you do?"

"I disappear. I leave everyone and everything I love behind and Clark Kent ceases to exist."

"Clark, you can't."

"Lois, I may have no choice."

"What about all of us who are left behind. You think Lex will leave us alone if he knows about you and you suddenly disappear?"

"I won't let anything happen to you. I just... I can't give Lex the opportunity to control me. I can't put the world at risk by allowing him that chance. There's no telling what he'd make me do. With my powers I could kill everyone I love and not be able to stop it."

"Clark, you wouldn't."

"Lois, you don't realize what I'm capable of."

"Yes I do. You are a good man. Killing is not in you, no matter who has control of you."

"Lois, I have killed before."

"Meteor freaks who killed themselves while trying to hurt the people you were protecting doesn't count as killing someone. The deaths of those people weren't your fault," Lois stated. "You have never intentionally killed anyone."

"Even still, there are ways of controlling me and I can't do anything to stop it except run. Jor-El may be able to help me but if he can't..."

"So that's it? You'd run away?" Lois asked with a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I have to in order to protect the world and the people I love," Clark said in defence.

"Clark, if you run away how are you going to protect the world? The world needs you, it needs Superman," Lois stated. "A real hero doesn't run when things seem impossible and you 'are' a real hero. Be the man I know you are."

"I'm trying," Clark replied with a pause before he continued, "but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Being alone."

"Clark," Lois said kneeling in front of Clark and taking his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes. "I am right here beside you. You're not alone in this, we're Lois and Clark. No one messes with Lois and Clark. As long as we stay together we can do this. You can be everything you need to be. Lex won't win."

Clark looked at Lois for a minute then gave a nod of his head. "You're right. As long as you're beside me I won't let Lex win," Clark said in a determined tone.

"That's the Smallville I know. Linda and Chloe are bringing Blue Kryptonite, it will work. I know it will. You've got to trust your gut instincts and I know in my gut everything will be okay."

"I believe you. I know in my gut you're right," Clark smiled. "And you're right about us being together. We're stronger together and I will do everything in my power to make sure we stay together."

Lois gave Clark a quizzical look then smiled at him. "So will I," she said as she gave Clark a gentle kiss.


	64. Chapter 64 Open

**Chapter 64**

"Open"

Lana walked into the Penthouse after a day of shopping to find Otis rummaging through the safe in Lex's office with his head stuck inside. "Otis?" Lana asked upon seeing the man.

"Miss Lang," Otis jumped banging his head on the top of the safe as he quickly pulled his head out.

"Are you okay?"

"I can explain!"

"What are you doing?"

"Let me explain! I swear it's not what it looks like."

"Well if you would just calm down and tell me what exactly you're doing then I could decide if it is what it looks like."

"I was just trying to find something for Mr. Luthor. He sent me here. I'm looking for a ring, but I can't find it anywhere. He said it was in here, but I've searched and I can't find it anywhere. It has to be here, he said it was. I need that ring, if I go back empty handed he's going to fire me."

"Otis, calm down. You said you're looking for a ring, so what ring are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it."

"It's a gold ring with a Kryptonite stone. Mr. Luthor said it should be in a small lead box inside his safe, but there's no sign of the box either. It's not here!"

"You're right, Otis. It's not in there."

"What?" Otis spun around on his heels quickly to face Lana. "It has to be here. You're wrong. It needs to be here. Mr. Luthor's going to fire me."

"No, Otis, he won't."

"Oh, he will, Miss Lang. You don't understand how mad he's going to be about this. He gave me specific instructions to get that ring."

"Otis," Lana said as the man began to pace back and forth. "Otis, listen to me," Lana said stopping the man from pacing. "You won't be fired."

"But-"

"The ring isn't missing."

"It's not?" Otis asked confused.

"No, it's not. I have the ring."

"You? You have the ring? Oh gosh, I thought for sure it was gone like my job. I've done some ace bumbler things in my life, but to go back without that ring would have been suicide. I thought I was done for," Otis said taking a seat on an office chair and dabbing his brow with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "Why do you have it?"

"I took it with me to the jeweller. He needed Lex's ring size for our wedding bands."

"Oh, I see."

"You can't say a word to Mr. Luthor though Otis. I asked the jeweller to have Lex's band inscribed as a surprise for our wedding day."

"I won't say anything, Miss Lang, not a work. Cross my heart," Otis said making a motion with his finger to cross his heart.

"Thank you, Otis, you're a good man," Lana smiled.

"You're just saying that," Otis said as his cheeks blushed.

"I mean it."

"Ah, well, thank you," Otis said shyly. "I should be getting back to the office. I don't want to keep Mr. Luthor waiting anymore," Otis said walking toward the door.

"Did Mr. Luthor say what time I can expect him back?"

"He's working a little late tonight. He has some things to clear up for the weekend."

"I see," Lana said as Otis turned to the door again. "Otis, the ring," Lana said holding up the box.

"Right. Thanks," Otis said walking back toward Lana and tripping on the floor mat. "I'm alright," Otis said jumping back up and grabbing the ring box from Lana before bolting toward the door.

"Otis?" Lana asked in concern as Otis missed the open door and walked into the wall.

Otis stepped back and gave his head a quick shake to regain his senses. "It's alright, I'm good," he stated as he blinked a few times. "I've got to get going, Mr. Luthor is waiting for me back at the office and I said I wouldn't be too long. Goodnight. Goodbye, Miss Lang," Otis said then quickly made an exit.

"Goodbye, Otis" Lana whispered to herself as the door swung closed behind the man.

* * *

"So how are we going about this?" Jimmy asked as the large group stood in the lobby of the apartment building trying to figure out which cars they would drive back to Smallville for the weekend and which cars they would leave in Metropolis. Pete stood off to the side of the lobby speaking with his girlfriend on the phone.

"Not sure," Oliver said as Dinah phone started ringing.

Dinah pulled the phone out and looked at the number. "I have to take this," Dinah commented looking at the group.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked as Dinah stepped away from everyone.

"John," she answered as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"You know we could just pair up. Two per vehicle," Bart suggested.

"That's an awful lot of cars," Oliver stated.

"We're just going for a weekend. If we pair up we'll have to take seven cars," Mia stated.

"Why seven?" Bart asked.

"Well, Pete's girlfriend will be joining us on the way back and possibly John's date."

"Actually, John says his date is meeting him at the ball tomorrow night," Dinah stated as she rejoined the rest of the group. "He said she's working tomorrow but she'll be at the ball. As for John himself, he's on his way. He should be here any minute."

"Well here's an idea," Oliver spoke up, "we could just take three of the larger vehicles. You know, carpool, go green."

"Why am I not surprised that you suggested going green," Chloe smiled.

"Well it's a good color, lots of character," Oliver shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sure there are a few places to rent cars in Smallville, so if we need more vehicles tomorrow night we can rent a few. I'll pay for them of course."

"That's nice of you, Oliver," Mia responded.

"Hey, Pete, you almost ready to get going?" Jimmy called.

"Look, babe, I've got to go. We're about to leave but I will be at the airport to pick you up at 5:00 P.M. I love you too. Bye," Pete said as he hung up his phone and headed back to the group. "So are we all ready to go?"

"We're waiting on John," answered Linda.

"Well you needn't wait anymore, he's right here," John said as he walked up to the group. "Shall we get going?"

"Your spirits have improved, John. Could it be your new lady friend?" Zatanna asked.

"Alright, let's get going," Oliver said shooting Zatanna a subtle look. "Everybody out, to the cars. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Look who I found, Mrs. K.," Lois said as she and Clark entered the yellow farmhouse to find Martha sitting in the living room reviewing bills which were up for vote.

"Ah good, you came at just the right time. I've been wanting to talk to the two of you about something all night," Martha said setting the bill she was reading aside on the coffee table.

Clark and Lois glanced at each other then instinctively pointed at the other and spoke in unison.

"He did it."

"She did it."

"Did what?" Martha asked puzzled.

"Nothing," both replied looking at each other in surprise by each other's reactions.

"Why did I think your blaming each other for doing something would change when you got together?" Martha asked.

"'When' we got together?" Lois asked. "You were expecting the two of us to end up together?"

"Well, I," Martha began looking to Clark. "I knew it was only a matter of time. I've always thought the two of you made the perfect pair. I was surprised you didn't realize it when you first met. Jonathan and I both knew. I think that's why he took to you so quickly, Lois. You were the daughter he never yet he knew someday you would be part of our family. I just wish he was here to see the two of you now."

"We have come a long way," Lois agreed.

"We have," Clark smiled at Lois as he took her hand and Lois looked up at him. "What did you want to talk to us about, mom?" Clark asked looking back to his mother who was smiling at the two.

"You finally told Lois your secret."

"I did."

"He did," Lois repeated with a smile.

"I couldn't lie to her. She needed to know who I am."

"I proud of you both," Martha said. "I am so happy that Clark has finally let you in Lois, and I am so happy you accept him for who he is."

"What else was I going to do?" Lois stated as she looked to Clark with a smile. "He's my Smallville. Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about him."

"I always hoped that Clark would find someone who accepted him for who he is and encourage him to embrace his destiny. Of all the people it could have been, I'm glad it was you, Lois. I cannot picture Clark with anyone else but you. You truly make him happy. I've never seen him like this before. He's stronger with he you."

"And I'm stronger with him, Mrs. Kent. I'm lucky to have him in my life. He accepts me and all the faults of Lois Lane. I don't know if there is anyone else who truly knows and understands me like he does. He makes me feel like, for once, I'm a priority and someone actually wants to be with me."

"Lois, I do want to be with you," Clark said giving Lois' hand a light squeeze.

"And I want to be with you," Lois replied. "Besides, no one else would accept all my little quirks."

"What do you mean 'little'?" Clark asked in a teasing manner.

"Oh, don't get me started, Smallville. I have a list on you thats the length of my arm."

"A list the length of your arm?" Clark mocked.

"You know now that you mention it, it may be even longer."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because you're adding to it as we speak. Every time you open your mouth another one comes out."

"Really?" Clark asked crossing his arms across his chest and turning to Lois.

"Yeah," Lois nodded. "It's really annoying."

"It's nice to see that some things will never change," Martha commented to the bantering pair.

* * *

"Here you go, Mr. Luthor," Otis said as he entered Lex's office and set the lead box on Lex's desk. "I got the ring you wanted."

Lex reached out and picked up the small box. He looked up at Otis as he opened the box and took the ring out and then turned his full attention back to the item as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger examining every detail. "It's hard to believe that something so small can kill the most powerful man the world has known," Lex said in contemplation. "With this ring I literally hold the key to life and death."

"You aren't going to kill him though, right?" Otis asked.

"Superman? No. I want him to do my bidding. With him on my side I could rule the world. I'll be an unstoppable force, no one could touch me."

"If you're not going to kill Superman then who are you going to kill?"

"If Clark Kent is Superman and that is the secret he's been hiding from me all this time then Lois Lane has to die."

"Why? Why can't you just let Richard White have her? If you have control of Superman why not just leave her alone."

"She's a distraction, Otis. She singlehandedly can pull him back and keep him focused and grounded."

"So if Clark's not Superman then you don't have to kill Lois."

"That's where you're wrong, Otis. Even if Clark isn't Superman she still has the same effect on him. If Clark is stripped of all the things he loves most he'll be pushed to the limit and over the edge. He'll become what he hates and he'll tell me the truth."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Otis, exactly whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course, sir, but I don't know why you feel you need to push a man to his limit to learn the truth."

"Because I need it!" Lex yelled. "It's the one thing I want and the one thing I can't have, but I will have it. I've made sure of that."

"I don't understand."

"If Clark isn't Superman there's no way he'll get to the explosion in time to save Lois and if he is Superman, he still won't save her. I've made sure there's enough meteor rock in that truck to kill him if he gets within twenty feet. He'll never get to her. Lois Lane is doomed."

* * *

"Alright, everything is in order for the carnival tomorrow and everything for the ball seems to be in order," Lois commented as she looked through her notes and bills.

"Good," Clark said leaning in right next to Lois' face.

"Clark, you're in my personal space," Lois said leaning her head to the side to look at Clark.

"You've never complained before," Clark said taking the notes from Lois hands and tossing them aside as he continued to lean in.

"Smallville? What are you doing?" Lois asked as Clark pulled Lois toward him and started kissing her cheek. "Oh, I like where this is going," Lois commented with a smile as she started to kiss Clark in return. "Hm. I'm glad you... suggested this," Lois said between kisses as Clark leaned over and pressed closer.

"Well..." Clark began then kissed Lois again. "We haven't had that much time alone today," he smiled as he began to kiss Lois again.

"True," Lois smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and buried her hands in his hair while Clark wrapped his arms around Lois' waist and pulled her closer as he began to deepen their kisses. "Wow, Smallville," Lois said pulling away for a second.

"What?" Clark said leaning back in concern.

"Where did you learn to kiss?"

"Sorry, I..."

"Hey, I didn't say you were a bad kisser," Lois stated biting her bottom lip and looking up at Clark with a smile causing Clark to smile a mischievous grin in return.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Miss Lane," Clark said as Lois pulled him closer and began to kiss him again.

"You know if they all kiss this good, maybe I should make out with more aliens," Lois said leaning back and looking at Clark for a reaction and he didn't disappoint. Lois watched as Clark's jaw clenched and his brow drew together.

"You want to kiss someone else?"

"Relax, Smallville. I'm just joking. Besides, I think you could teach every other alien a thing or two."

"Is tat so?" Clark said as he kissed Lois again.

"Oh yeah," Lois said breathlessly with a smile as Clark pulled her in and started to kiss her again.

"Hot and heavy. That's ah... That's nice, for you two. You know, I suspected so much from Lois, but not from Clark Kent," Oliver commented as he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing at the top of the stairs.

"Oliver," Clark said releasing Lois and looking to his friend as his cheeks turned bright red as he jumped to his feet.

"Hey, Ollie," Lois said jumping to her feet behind Clark then glancing away uncomfortably.

"Oh don't stop on my account. It's not like I haven't been involved in one of Lois' make-out sessions before," Oliver smiled.

"Oliver!" Lois said as Clark shot Oliver a glare. "What the hell?"

"What?" Oliver asked walking toward the pair. "It's not like Clark doesn't know our history."

"Oliver, please," Lois warned.

"Oh come on," Oliver laughed.

"Oliver, I think you should stop," Clark warned.

"You know I'm just joking," Oliver smiled.

"Touchy subject to joke about when Clark and I have only been dating a day," Lois replied. "And what happened to Dinah? I thought you two were maybe getting together."

"Dinah's in the house talking to Mrs. Kent with everyone else. She's very present in my life, we are sort of getting together," Oliver said with a nod. "I really care about Dinah."

"Then don't make comments about your old girlfriends," Lois said as she gave Oliver a pat on the chest.

"Right," Oliver nodded in contemplation. "Well, you know, sometimes my mouth opens before I think."

"Yeah," Clark and Lois said in unison as Clark crossed his arms across his chest.

"Right, well, Lois, do you mind if I talk to Clark for a minute?" Oliver asked as he slid his hands in his pockets and smiled at the pair.

Lois looked to Clark who nodded then back to Oliver. "Sure," Lois shrugged to Oliver. "I'll be inside with everyone," Lois said looking to Clark who nodded with a smile in response as Lois began to walk to the stairs and stopped in front of Oliver. "Say anything about me and you that may hurt him and I'll hurt you," Lois whispered.

"Yes ma'am," Oliver replied as Lois left and headed into the farmhouse. "She's got you whipped man," Oliver laughed.

"I'm not whipped," Clark stated. "Lois knows everything about me now."

"What?" Oliver asked in confusion as he looked at Clark. "You told her? Lois?"

"Yes, I told Lois my secret." Clark nodded.

"Finally," Oliver smiled.

"What did you want to talk about?" Clark asked in annoyance.

"Right," Oliver said focusing back on what he had been sent to do. "Chloe and Linda thought I should bring this out to you," Oliver said pulling the lead box out of his jacket pocket. "I don't know why they thought I should bring it to you, Chloe just said since Jimmy's here it would seem less suspicious, but," Oliver shrugged as he passed the box to Clark. "I don't know why one of them couldn't come out. Chloe's your best friend and Linda's your cousin."

Clark looked at Oliver as he took the box then down as he opened it, tracing the 'S' shield of The House of El on the pendant with his index finger before picking up the chain and lifting the necklace out of the box. The blue behind the 'S' shimmered as it caught his attention. "Blue Kryptonite," Clark said putting the pendant back in the box and closing it.

"Right. Well, I usually try to avoid getting involved with your... that," Oliver pointed to the box. "But Chloe told me what this will do to you. It takes your powers and makes you like a human," Oliver stated. "Is the effect permanent?"

"No. I have to be in contact with it for it to work."

"Right, well there you go. You got your necklace thingy and you can use it tomorrow whenever Lex comes."

"Let's just hope it works," Clark said laying the box down on the table.

"It has to, right. I mean, if it makes you like a human then-"

"I've never been around Blue and Green Kryptonite at the same time before. I don't know what it will do."

"Well, your mom keeps a hunk that green rock around here in case of emergencies so why not do like a test run, make sure it won't kill you."

"I would, but Jimmy's here and if something happens then he'll find out my secret," Clark stated.

"Well, tell you what, Clark. When Jimmy and Chloe leave we'll do a little test run, alright?"

Clark nodded. "We should go inside before they wonder where we are."

"Yeah man, lead the way," Oliver said following Clark down the loft stairs.

* * *

"Hey," Lois greeted as she entered the house through the back door to find everyone sitting in around in the kitchen with Mrs. Kent making cookies and mixing batter for muffins. "Ollie wasn't joking when he said everyone was here was he."

"No he wasn't," Jimmy responded with a smile.

"I didn't think this many people could fit into this kitchen, although I should have known otherwise. I've been here for the Christmas parties and the place is usually packed," Lois said aloud to no in particular but gained a smile from Martha.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you and Clark manage to finish all your work for tomorrow?" Martha asked as Lois joined her behind the counter.

"Yeah, we finished," Lois smiled as she thought about what she and Clark had been doing in the barn a few minutes before. "Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Kent?" Lois asked.

"No, Lois," Martha replied as Lois grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine Lois. As you can see, I've already rounded up quite a few volunteers," Martha smiled.

"Well, needless to say, I can understand why you wouldn't want me to help out in the kitchen. We both know what kind of cooking skills I have," Lois smiled at Martha who chuckled in return.

"Hey, Lo'," Chloe said as she walked around the counter and hugged her cousin.

"Hey, Chloe," Lois responded. "What's going on? It's like an odd universe where Smallville is this big 'city' and the Kent's house just became the 'Ace of Clubs'," Lois stated glancing around the room at all the people.

"Well Kara called Mrs. Kent to let her know we were close and Mrs. Kent invited everyone over for a visit."

"Really?" Lois questioned. "Either she really hates having an empty home or she didn't realize how many people she was actually inviting."

"I don't think she realized how many of us there actually were, but I think she enjoys the company," Chloe shrugged. "Anyway, cuz', you and I need to talk," Chloe stated grabbing Lois' arm and dragging her toward the living room.

"About what?" Lois asked. "Ow! Chloe, release the death grip on my arm," Lois hissed as her cousin dragged her.

"So?" Chloe asked as she spun Lois to face her.

"Let go of my arm!" Lois ordered pulling Chloe's hand from her arm.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Did he tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked in confusion.

"Chloe?" Clark asked as he entered the living room and Oliver headed into the kitchen as they came into the house. "What's going on?"

Chloe looked to Clark and smiled. "You finally told her, Clark Kent, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked looking confused.

Chloe looked to Lois who looked at her with a look of confusion as well. Little did Chloe know both Lois and Clark were playing with her. "You're joking right?" Chloe asked.

"Joking?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe, what are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Clark did tell you, didn't he?"

"Tell me what?" Lois crossed her arms, tipped her head to the side and gave Chloe a quizzical look.

"That-"

"That I'm a super powered being from another planet and in fact Superman?" Clark finished and both he and Lois smiled at Chloe.

"Not so loud," Chloe hissed. "You don't want Jimmy to hear you."

"Really, Chlo', you almost spilled the beans on Clark. What if he hadn't told me?" Lois asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think he had told you," Chloe stated as Lois shook her head at her cousin with a laugh. "Either way, I am really happy for you two," Chloe smiled at her cousin and her best friend then embraced the pair in a hug. "So tell me, how did he tell you?" Chloe asked after she released the two and watched as Lois looked to Clark with a smile and he looked back at her with the smile he gave only her.

"Oh, it was romantic," Lois beamed.

"And?" Chloe pushed.

"Lois can fill you in later," Clark said looking to Chloe. "We have to get back to everyone else before they start wondering if we're hiding."

"Oh come on. I have waited for you two to get together and for you to tell her your secret since like the 1930's and now that you're together and the secret is out in the open you won't tell me how it happened."

"Well if you've been waiting since the 1930's then you can wait a little while longer," Lois smiled. "Clark's right. Everyone's in the kitchen probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"But-"

"I'm sure everyone else is going to want to hear too, so we'll tell you all together, later," Clark insisted as he took Lois's hand and the two headed to the kitchen.

"Fine," Chloe reluctantly gave in and followed the pair.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Oliver commented as the three walked into the kitchen to join the others.


	65. Chapter 65 Spark

**Chapter 65**

"_Spark"_

Lex walked down the hallway of LutherCorp with Otis close on his heels.

"Sir, Milo called about the shipment and explosives. He wants to meet with you tonight to go over everything..."

"Alright."

"He wants to meet in Smallville, sir."

"Smallville?" Lex asked looking at Otis. "Did you tell him I wouldn't be in Smallville until tomorrow morning?"

"I did, sir, but he insisted. Said it's the only way he can meet you. Apparently he's in Smallville already. He thinks it's safer to meet there."

Lex stopped and looked at his watch. 9:00 P.M. "Alright," Laex nodded. "Otis, here's what I want you to do tonight. I want you to drive ahead to Smallville, I'll give you the key to the mansion, tell security I sent you, and Lana and I will be by later tonight. Call Milo back tell him I won't be leaving until 10:00 P.M. but you'll be there ahead of me to go over some of the plans with him."

"Yes, sir, but why not just drive out together?"

"Because I have one other matter to take care of tonight."

"What matter?"

"A piece of business, mainly Richard White."

"What about him?"

"I have to speak with him."

"I could come with you."

"No, Otis. This is one matter I can take care of on my own."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Call Milo, Otis, and then start driving to Smallville. Call me as soon as you arrive and if security gives you any trouble have them call me," Lex said turning from Otis and walking toward the elevator. "Safe drive, Otis. I'll see you in a few hours."

"You too, sir," Otis replied.

"Oh trust me, Otis. I have nothing to worry about," Lex gave a half smile that revealed his nonchalant cocky attitude toward the entire situation. The ball seemed to be in Lex's court, all the pieces seemed to line up and fit perfectly. In less than twenty four hours everything Lex wanted to know about Clark Kent would be revealed and Lois Lane, the intrepid reporter who was determined to bring Lex down, would soon be out of his way for good.

* * *

"Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow," Oliver said as the large group stood on the porch of the Kent house saying their goodbyes for the night.

"Yeah," Linda smiled.

"I hope you guys don't mind but I've invited a business partner of mine out to the ball tomorrow night. Trust me, he's a good guy to get on your side. I'm sure he'll make a considerable contribution to the charity."

"We look forward to meeting him," Lois replied with a smile.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Kent," Dinah addressed Martha.

"Yes we had a wonderful evening. I especially liked those cookies you baked," John input.

"All of you are welcome anytime. Any friend of Clark's is family."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Kent," said Zatanna.

"And Mrs. Kent, the food was exceptional," Bart said with a wink as he patted his belly.

"Thank you, Zatanna and thank you, Bart."

"It's too bad Zan, Jayna and Emil can't make it to the carnival or ball," Clark commented.

"Well, they're off on a work related mission just off the coast of Bermuda. I've sent them to 'meet' with a potential new member of my team."

"Your team?" Clark asked clearly sending a statement to Oliver that he was the leader of the Justice League.

"My 'work' team," Oliver said glancing to Jimmy quickly so that Clark would realize the code he was trying to talk in.

"Right," Clark smiled as he looked at Jimmy then Oliver.

"So does this new potential member have a name?" A.C. asked.

"She does. It's Mera. Chloe was actually the one who found out about her for me. She did some research into this girl's line of work."

"Mera?" A.C. repeated as a look suddenly crossed his face as if the name meant something important to him.

"Yeah, she uh... She works off the coast of Bermuda," Oliver started trying to make his contact with Mera sound like a business venture. "She, ah... she conducts 'studies' of the ocean and ocean life," Oliver stated causing A.C. to take more interest in the woman which Linda took notice of.

"She sounds interesting. How do you plan to involve her work with Queen Industries?" Jimmy asked.

"That's something I haven't revealed to the press yet, sorry, Jimmy. I'm just looking at expanding some of Queen Industries projects and this seems like a good opportunity for a 'business' venture," Oliver dismissed the subject.

"Is she coming back to Metropolis with Dr. Hamilton, Zan and Jayna?" A.C. asked.

"Arthur," Linda said hitting A.C. in the arm then crossing her own across her chest and giving him a look.

"Sorry babe," A.C. said. "She just sounds interesting."

"I bet," Linda said rolling her eyes.

"If all goes well in the meeting, I'm hoping she'll come to Metropolis to meet with me and the team personally," Oliver answered A.C. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Oliver can't miss his bedtime," Dinah teased.

"Oh come on now, Pretty Bird, you know I just want to get you alone for a while."

"Right, because you'd know how to handle me alone."

"Well, we'll never know until we try," Oliver smiled down at Dinah. "Come on, A.C. We're pulling out."

"Coming," A.C. responded as he turned to Linda who was on her toes waiting to kiss him goodnight. "Bye babe," A.C. said giving Linda a peck on the cheek as he ran off down the stairs after Oliver and the others and jumped into the back of one of the cars. "So tell me a little more about this Mera chick."

"Bye," Linda whispered in confusion as Lois looked over at her with a sympathetic look.

"He's a guy," she offered.

"Thanks, Lois, but I saw the way his interest was caught the minute he heard the name Mera. It was like something inside of him was sparked. He doesn't know that much about his past, his family or his origin and I think he believes she can give him some answers. Maybe she's connected to him somehow."

Lois looked to Clark who was looking at his cousin with sympathy and concern. "I'll talk to him tomorrow," Clark said.

"Thanks, Clark, but I'm a big girl I don't need my cousin to go all protective big brother and talk to the guy I'm dating."

"Clark likes to do that," Lois commented. "Ask any guy I've dated and they'll all tell you they got the third degree and a little talk from Clark Kent."

"Look, Clark if A.C. thinks she can give him the answers he needs I won't stop him from trying to find them. Even if that means he and I have to call it quits. Care about him and I won't keep him from trying to find out something that means a lot to him. I'd rather be his friend then know I kept him from getting something he needed."

"But Jor-El and Zor-El both told me that you and A.C.-"

"Kal-El," Linda laughed. "Haven't you learned yet that half the things our parents tell us are only meant to be taken as trials and tests to shape our character. Perhaps this was one of those things and it is meant to prepare me for something so much greater."

"She could be right," Lois said looking to Clark.

"Why don't we all go inside for some coffee?" Martha offered.

"That's a good idea, Mrs. Kent. I could sure use some coffee right about now," Lois jumped at the opportunity.

"Kal-El?"

"Yes?"

"When did you tell Lois your secret?" Linda asked looking at her cousin who smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Your whole countenance has changed. You're more relaxed and your body language suggests a calmness that you never really had before."

"Wow, that's good. Have you ever considered a career in journalism?" Lois commented.

"She's Kryptonian. Reading people's actions and emotions is like a second nature to her."

"Kal-El is right. We are taught to read people by simple facial expression and gestures. Besides he used our parents real names in front of you which was a giveaway. I'm glad he finally told you the truth. Now you can call me by my real name," Linda smiled.

"Your real name?"

"Kara Zor-El."

"It's her Kryptonian name. She prefers being called it to Linda because unlike me, she grew up on Krypton, or at least part of it."

"Kandor," Linda stated.

"Okay, lets just back up and take this all one step at a time. I just found out that there was a planet called Krypton that blew up and that's where my boyfriend is from. Now you're telling me there's a branch of Krypton called Kandor that survived?"

"Well, it's gone now, and it wasn't really a branch. It was a piece of Krypton that didn't get destroyed, the city of Kandor."

"Whoa, slow down there Barbie," Lois said holding her hand out to stop Linda.

"You humans are so slow and primitive."

"Linda," Clark said.

"Fine," Linda rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

"Clark, she's just trying to distract herself from what happened with A.C."

"She is?" Clark asked.

"Oh, Clark. I hope you figure out how the female mind works before we bring a daughter into the world," Lois commented more to herself than to Clark, but his sensitive hearing never missed a beat and he immediately picked up on what Lois had said and began to tease her.

"We're having a daughter?" Clark crossed his arms and looked at Lois with an amused look.

"What? No... We're... Well, maybe, someday, maybe..." Lois said feeling her face heat as she blushed. "You know what, shut it, Smallville," Lois said heading into the house and slamming the door behind herself.

"What did I do?" Clark asked looking to his mother who smiled at him.

"She may be right. If that was any indication, then you really need to learn how a woman thinks," Martha commented with a smile at her son.

"Or maybe I just need to learn how Lois thinks."

* * *

Richard walked to his apartment door to answer the knock. "Lex," he said seeing the man in the doorway.

"Richard. Have you been avoiding me? I've left several messages since that little incident with you and my friends and you haven't returned a single one of my calls," Lex stated as he walked past Richard and into the apartment. "Now, I don't think that's very polite."

Richard shut the door and turned to face Lex, "What do you want?"

"Just being a friend, Richard," Lex said in a mocking tone. "Isn't this what friends do, stop by to check on friends they haven't heard from?" Richard stood still watching Lex's every move. "I can see you don't believe me," Lex said as he feigned a sad face, "that's a shame. Well, if you really must know why I'm here, it's simply this, I wanted to make sure you were going to be in attendance for tomorrow evening's festivities. You wouldn't want to miss your chance after all. You never know what could 'blow up' between you two," Lex smiled knowing the true weight his words held.

"I'll be there," Richard said. "Is that all you came for?"

"I told you it was just a friendly visit," Lex said as he started to walk toward the door but stopped beside Richard and turned his head to the left to look at him as he reached up with his left hand and gently tapped Richard on the face twice to send a message. "You'd better be there."

"I said I would."

"Don't disappoint me, Richard. I have great plans for you," Lex said then left the apartment, pulling the door shut with a slam behind him.

* * *

"Listen to me, Marcus. I want it taken care of and I want it taken care of now. I'm giving you the authority to do this," Lionel said into his cell phone.

"What do you mean, who am I to give you the authority? I am Lionel Luthor."

"Find out every detail you can by noon tomorrow and report back to me."

"Oh and one more thing, Marcus. Do not let Lex find out what you're doing. Do you understand me? Not a word." Lionel hung up his cell phone.

"I hope I can solve the mystery of what Lex is doing in time to save you, Clark," Lionel whispered as he looked out the window. "Your destiny is so much greater than anyone could ever know. I will not let your mother down. I will not let you fall into the hands of my son. I can't."

* * *

"Lana?" Lex called as he walked into his penthouse which overlooked downtown Metropolis. "Lana, where are you?" Lex called as he walked around the place looking for his fiancé.

"I'm right here, Lex. What's wrong?" Lana asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Nothing," Lex walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"To go to Smallville. I have to make sure a few final details are in order for tomorrow night."

"Lex, it's 10:00 P.M. Smallville is a three hour drive."

"I know that."

"What are you up to?"

"As I said, this is the only way I can make sure everything is arranged and in order for tomorrow night. I already sent Otis ahead. He's going to meet us at the mansion."

"Just give me a few minutes to grab our clothes for the ball tomorrow night."

"Alright," Lex said walking into his office as Lana headed into the bedroom and returned with Lex's suit and her dress. "Ready?" Lex asked picking up a briefcase.

"You'd better explain this to me on the way. You promised me no secrets remember."

"I will. There are no secrets between us. Now come on, we have to get going."

* * *

"Alright, Linda, you can take the couch tonight," Martha said passing her niece a pillow and blankets from the linen closet then she passed Lois and Clark blankets and pillows as well, "Lois, you can take Clark's room and Clark –let's see where can we put you..."

"He can sleep with me, Mrs. Kent," Lois said causing both Martha and Linda to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"When she says 'sleep with', she doesn't mean... We don't..." Clark stammered.

"Oh relax, Smallville, you're a big boy. You can sleep with whomever you want," Lois smiled brazenly at her boyfriend as she patted him on the chest.

"We've never –" Clark said holding his hands up innocently to his mother and cousin then he caught Lois looking at him with her hands on her hips out of the corner of his eye. "Not that we wouldn't," Clark said looking to Lois as Martha cleared her throat and Linda chuckled. Clark looked back and forth between the women uncomfortably.

"Oh relax, Smallville. It's not like we're going to have sex tonight. We just started dating," Lois said walking off into Clark's room with the linen Martha had passed her.

Clark looked at his mother wide eyed for a moment. "I'm going to go," he said then disappeared into the room.

"And I thought humanity had nothing to offer, but this is humorous," Linda commented.

* * *

"Lois what were you thinking?" Clark asked pushing the door shut as he looked at Lois making the bed to sleep in.

"Relax, Smallville. Your mom knows both of us well enough to know we are not sleeping together. Not tonight and certainly not for a while. I have slept in your arms pretty much every night for the past few weeks. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you're going to throw me onto a mattress or a couch and start popping buttons off of my clothes," Lois said as Clark did a quick glance over Lois then looked back to her eyes as she continued to speak. "Besides, you're the one I want to get this right with. I've really messed up dating before and I don't want to do that with you, so, for now, we're taking it slow."

"Lois, you don't need to worry. We'll last. This is the time we'll get it right. But if you want to take this slow we will, whatever you want. I promise you, I am not going anywhere. You and I will be together."

"I know we will," Lois said standing on her toes and pulling Clark's head toward hers and allowing their lips to meet in a sweet kiss. "I have to check my phone," Lois said suddenly pulling away and breaking the kiss.

"What?" Clark asked half stunned as he blinked to try to regain his senses.

"I think the General may have called earlier."

"You're thinking about the General right now?" Clark asked. "Lois, why do you let him have so much control in your life?"

"He's my father, Clark."

"He's not a very good one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not yourself when he's around. The Lois Lane I know is self assured. She knows who she is, she a take no prisoners, fighter, but whenever your dad is around you back down. You're quiet. You don't stand up for yourself. You let him walk all over you. You're afraid of him."

"I'm sorry, Clark, we can't all have the perfect family like yours. The General may not be the greatest dad, but at least he did his best. For a guy who had to raise two little girls on his own, I think he did a hell of a job."

Clark looked at Lois for a minute before speaking. "You're right. He raised you," Clark smiled. "Why are we fighting about this?"

"I don't know," Lois shrugged taking Clark's hands. "I don't want to fight with you, Smallville."

"And I don't want to fight with you. Especially over something like this. I'm sorry, I should know better than anyone about the relationships between fathers and their children. I am the son of Jor-El."

"I don't think an ice palace is really the best father figure."

"I guess you're right. Let's just go to bed."

Lois nodded with a smile then got into the bed. "Smallville, there's a lot of room for you," Lois stated as Clark picked up his pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks," Clark commented as he laid down behind Lois who leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a long pause Lois finally spoke.

"Smallville."

"Yeah?" Clark asked noticing the tone of Lois' voice.

"You're right."

"About what?" Clark asked.

"I do change when I'm around my dad. I've spent my whole life trying to measure up to his standards, but I'm never good enough. If I mess up he comes down on me with the third degree. If Lucy messes up he bails her out and then comes down on me for it, like it's my fault. 'I' should have kept 'her' in line. I'm a disappointment to him, Clark," Lois said as she started to cry.

"Lois," Clark whispered, "he loves you."

"He wanted a son and got me. I've been a disappointment since I was born."

"Lois," Clark said turning Lois toward him and drying her eyes with his thumb. "You are perfect, and if your father doesn't see that then he's a fool," Clark said pulling Lois closer as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Nice form," Oliver commented as he watched Dinah bend over to put something back in her suitcase.

"Charming," Dinah said looking back at Oliver sarcastically as she walked to the dresser and continued to get ready for bed.

"Oh come on 'Pretty Bird'," Oliver said laying on the bed in the hotel room wearing just his pyjama pants and patting the bed next to him as he looked to Dinah with a smile. "You know you want to come over here with me."

"Cool it Robin Hood, I'm not going to be your Marian."

"Ah, but you didn't say you wouldn't be," Oliver said jumping up off the bed and walking to Dinah. "Eventually you will be."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?"

"I can see the interest in your eyes when you look at me," Oliver said leaning in close to Dinah.

"Interest?" Dinah asked.

"Green leather turns you on."

"If I was into tights, maybe."

"That's right, you're into fishnet stockings."

"Beats tights."

"They're not tights. Anyway, deny it all you want, but you know as well as I do that there's something between us," Oliver said as he walked around Dinah stopping at her back and gently breathing on her neck. "You want to be with me."

"Yeah right," Dinah laughed. "Put your quiver away, Ollie, you aren't getting any, not tonight or any other night. Not from me."

"Fine," Oliver said rubbing his hand up Dinah's arm. "But when you finally realize that you want to be with me, don't expect me to be so willing."

"We're going to a carnival and ball together. We're not a couple."

"We're not a couple?" Oliver asked defensively. "I thought –"

"Look, don't get your tights in a bunch."

"They're not tights! They look like tights, but they're not," Oliver defended.

"Sure," Dinah laughed and then walked to the bed and laid down turning the lamp off.

"They're not tights," Oliver stated.

"Goodnight, Olliver."


	66. Chapter 66 Blindsided

**Chapter 66**

"_Blindsided"_

Clark opened his eyes as he came out of his slumber to find Lois still resting peacefully in his arms. He glanced at the time on the clock that was sitting on the nightstand on Lois' side of the bed, 7:00 A.M. He decided it was time to get up and get his chores done around the farm so that when Lois finally did get up they could get ready for the carnival and head out to it to get it started. He was already late starting his day since he normally rose at dawn but decided to stay in bed longer that morning because Lois needed him more. She didn't get much rest through the night because she was worried her father was going to be disappointed with her for not going to Europe with him to retrieve Lucy.

Clark pulled some hair back from Lois face to make sure she was still sound asleep before he gently slid his arm out from under her body. He headed to his dresser and pulled out some work clothes to wear for the morning as he completed his chores.

Lois still hadn't budged which Clark considered a good thing. He knew she needed her rest.

* * *

Martha stood in the kitchen. She was busy at work trying to finish up the last batch of muffins for the farmer's market sale which would be taking place all day during the carnival. She had to admit it, she was very impressed with the way Lois and Clark had managed to pull everything together for this fundraiser.

She finished mixing the batter and put it in the tray then set it in the oven to bake. As she closed the oven she noticed an SUV pull up the driveway to the house. She watched as the familiar man got out of the vehicle and headed to toward the door.

Martha headed to the door to answer it and greet the visitor who was knocking. "General Lane," she smiled.

"Senator Kent," the General smiled. "Please call me Sam."

"Of course, please call me Martha. Would you come in," Martha invited stepping out of the doorway.

"Thank you. Something smells good."

"Muffins."

"My little Lo' wouldn't be around would she?"

"I believe she's still sleeping. I haven't seen her or Clark yet this morning."

"Sleeping at this hour? She should be up and helping you," the General walked toward the staircase.

"Sam, wait," Martha called as she ran after the General who was already started up the stairs toward Clark's bedroom.

* * *

Clark pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it in the laundry basket as he pulled out another t-shirt from a drawer. He stopped and looked to Lois when he heard her make a noise. He laid his shirt on top of the dresser and headed to the bedside to check on his girlfriend. She was okay. Clark had thought that maybe she was waking up. Once he was satisfied that she was still sleeping he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Lois' eyes fluttered open as she felt Clark's warm lips touch her cheek. "Good morning, Smallville," she whispered as she rolled over onto her back to look up at him. "I see I woke up at just the right time," she smiled as she looked over Clark's chest.

"I was just getting to my chores," Clark said walking to the dresser and grabbing his t-shirt. Lois knelt up on the bed and playfully grabbed the t-shirt from Clark's hand, hiding t behind her back. "Lois," Clark smiled.

"You can have it back after you give me a kiss," Lois said remaining on her knees with a smug smile on her lips.

"Alright," Clark said walking to Lois and wrapping her arms around his waist as he began to kiss her. Lois responded by dropping the shirt on the bed and reaching up, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck.

"Lois!" The General said as he opened the door and saw her and Clark.

"Daddy?" Lois asked pulling away from Clark and spinning toward the door.

"General Lane," Clark said letting go of Lois' hips and stepping back from her.

"Clark," Lois said in a worried tone as she glanced back to Clark.

"Kent!"

"Sam," Martha said upon reaching the top of the stairs.

"Mom?"

"Clark... Lois?" Martha asked as she caught sight of the two and what they were wearing. Clark stood shirtless with only pyjama pants on and Lois was kneeling on the bed in Clark's football jersey.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," Lois smiled an awkward smile as she bit her lip.

"This is priceless," Linda chuckled from the hallway as everyone turned to her and shot a glare.

"Linda!" Clark, Lois and Martha warned in unison.

"Fine, I'm going," Linda held her hands up in the air in a faux surrender before disappearing down the stairs.

The General glared at Martha then looked back to Lois and Clark. "Everyone downstairs now," he demanded then stomped down the stairs.

"Mom?" Clark asked.

"It's alright Clark. Let's just deal with Sam then we can talk about this later," Martha said then walked down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, Smallville. I didn't know he was coming."

"It's okay. Just remember no matter what he says to you, I'll be right beside you," Clark smiled.

"Thank you," Lois whispered as Clark hugged her.

"Lois! Kent!" The General yelled up the stairs.

"We should get down there, he doesn't like to be kept waiting," Lois said jumping off the bed. "Clark, try to make a good impression. It means a lot to me that the General likes you."

* * *

"Lex," Lionel greeted as he walked into the study at the mansion to see Lex sitting at his desk.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, dad?" Lex asked. "I know I haven't done anything that would require you to feel the need to pay me a visit."

"Oh really, son? Well, the records I saw from LuthorCorp suggest otherwise."

"And what records are you talking about?"

"A room full of meteor rocks is missing, unaccounted for, authorized to be moved by your signature," Lionel said opening up the file he was carrying and dropping it on Lex's desk in front of him.

Lex picked up the file and flipped through it. "This is what you're accusing me of?" Lex laughed as he got up from the desk. "You're way off on this one, dad. I authorized it to be moved, but it never arrived where I had intended for it to go," Lex said pulling a page out of the folder and holding it out to Lionel. "There's the number of the facility I wanted it moved to. You can call and ask about it, it's no secret. They'll tell you the same thing. The shipment never arrived. It vanished. I don't know what happened to it."

"Lex, do you believe me an infant? We both know you had the meteor rock shipped somewhere so you could use it on Superman, or Clark Kent, since you seem to believe they are one in the same," Lionel stated as Lex turned to him. "Son, you should know, 'it is the mark of an educated mind to be able to entertain a thought without accepting it'."

"Aristotle," Lex said as Lionel finished the quote.

"Yes."

"The funny thing is, dad, I had entertained thoughts but hadn't accepted anything until you just spoke. Where did you hear that Superman's weakness was meteor rock?" Lex asked.

"Miss Lane's article," Lionel said.

"Huh. Lois never mentioned a weakness, but you, dad, you just confirmed all my suspicions in one sentence. Why are you protecting Clark? Why don't you join me, we could control this world."

"I'm not protecting Clark Kent, I'm trying to protect you son. Lex, you are fooled by your own delusions. Clark Kent is more normal than you or me."

"Alright, we'll see about that," Lex said walking back to his desk. "You can show yourself out, you know the way."

Lionel shook his head and left the study. As was walking down the hall he tried to hide the subtle smile that crept up the corner of his lips until he was safely outside and off the premises. Lionel got into a car that was waiting for him a little ways down the road.

"So?" The driver asked as Lionel got in the backseat.

"Marcus, the bug has been planted in the study under the edge of the desk. Now, do your job, find that meteor rock and that truck by tonight," Lionel said.

* * *

Lois and Clark sat side by side on the sofa in the living room of the Kent house. The General stood in front of them with his arms crossed and Martha sat in a chair just to the side of him.

"Daddy, nothing happened."

"You will speak when spoken to, Lois."

"Hey," Clark interrupted.

"As for you, Kent. You do not sleep with my daughter until you're married to her."

"Sir, nothing happened," Clark said.

"Says the man who tried to take my little girl's innocence."

"What?" Clark asked.

"I'm an old fashioned man, Kent. If Lois says no, she means no."

"Daddy!" Lois interrupted. "Clark respects me. He is a good guy. Besides, even if something had happened, which it didn't," Lois said looking to Martha, "it's none of your business. I'm an adult, Clark is my boyfriend. I can have sex with him if I want. It's not like I haven't before."

"What?" The General's face turned red.

"Whoa!" Clark said trying to calm the General down. "Lois is an adult remember."

"Stay out of this, Clark. This is between me and my daughter."

"No. This involves me. I promised her I would be there for her even if that means supporting her while she tries to make you see things her way for once."

"Lois, tell him to stay out of this."

"No, Daddy. What involves me involves him. He's included me in all parts of his life so why wouldn't I include him in all parts of mine?" Lois asked.

"Lois, you are my daughter, and you will obey me. Kent is not good enough for you. He's disrespectful."

"I –"

"Go pack your bags, you are coming to Europe with me," the General said.

Lois looked to Clark with tears in her eyes as she got up off the couch.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"Sweetie?" Martha asked looking at the pair.

"Go," the General pushed.

"No," Clark jumped up and grabbed Lois' arm. "Don't go," he pleaded then turned to her father. "General Lane, with all do respect, you have no right to come into your daughter's life and demand she drop everything she has worked for to go with you to look for her sister who clearly doesn't want to be found. Lois is afraid to stand up to you and be herself. She's afraid you won't like her if you saw the real her so she stays quiet and goes along with whatever you want to make you happy. She loves you and doesn't want to hurt you, even if that means hiding who she is. You know what, maybe you don't like me, but you haven't really given me much of a chance. You had your mind made up about me the minute you walked in here and saw Lois and I but guarantee you I respect your daughter and I will never do anything to hurt her. You have tried to control Lois' life since she was a child."

"Clark –" Lois tried to interrupt but Clark continued.

"It's not fair that you come in here and make her doubt herself. She is a strong woman and if you would stop looking at her as a little girl and look at her for who she has become you would see that and maybe you would respect her like I do. She can make her own decisions. If Lois wants to go with you she can, but the choice should be hers," Clark said never once looking away from the General's intense gaze. Lois smiled at Clark and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as a thank you.

"Well said, Kent," Sam nodded. "This is Lois' choice. So, Lo', what do you want to do?"

"I want to stay here... with Clark," Lois said.

The General looked at Lois and nodded. "Kent, a word. Alone."

Lois looked to Clark with a worried expression. "It'll be okay," Clark reassured. "Let's take a walk around the farm," he said looking back to General Lane who nodded in response and the two left the farmhouse.

"Should I be worried?" Lois asked looking to Martha.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can always trust Clark to say the right thing at the right time," Martha tried to reassure Lois. "It'll be fine, Lois."

* * *

"You've got guts, Kent, I'll give you that. No one has stood up to me like that since – Lois' mother... my Ella," the General commented as he and Clark walked toward the fence of one of the Kent fields.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you stood up for Lois, shows what kind of man you are and that you actually care about her, unlike some of the other schmucks she's brought home. Besides, I've got my girls and I see Ella in them every day. They're so much like her, beautiful, independent, loving. I'd never say this to them, but sometimes it's hard for me to be around them without thinking of their mother. When she died I tried to bury all my memories of her, but I couldn't. The worst part is I pushed my girls away. The pain never really goes away you know."

"I can imagine. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Lois," Clark stated as he and the General finally reached the fence of the field and stopped to lean against it and watch the cattle.

"I never saw as a farm girl, she's a city girl through and through, but she seems so at home here with you."

"She's full of surprises."

"When we were inside and you started talking about Lois I realized something."

"What's that?" Clark asked turning to the General.

"You're exactly what she needs," the General stated. "I've never seen Lois' hold a boyfriend's hand the whole way through a lecture before or sit next to him. It's always been so easy to get her to leave with me over her boyfriend, but today when you jumped up to stop her I saw something I never saw before. Her eyes lit up the second you stood up. I've always been her hero, but today I saw that she's finally found the hero she needs. You're her hero, Clark. She loves you and I'd wager that you love her too. The look you had in your eye when you got up to keep her from leaving, you don't get that unless you love someone," the General stated turning to Clark who glanced at the house when he noticed the front door open and Lois walk out onto the porch. Clark smiled at her as he saw her watching them with a worried look.

"I'd give anything for her," Clark said as the General followed his eyes to the porch.

"You know, Clark, I don't know my daughter that well, but I do know she needs someone strong – someone that will support her and know her. You know her. She needs that."

"You know she really want to get to know you better, but she's afraid you'll be disappointed with her."

"I could never be disappointed with."

"I know. Who could? She's perfect," Clark said without taking his eyes off Lois as he watched her standing on the porch, her hair blowing gently in the warm summer breeze.

The General looked between the two and noticed the smile Lois had as she watched Clark. "You really are a gentlemen aren't you, Kent?" The General laughed.

"I hope so, sir," Clark replied. "Sir, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"What's that Kent?"

"Your approval of me means a lot to Lois, so I want you to know my intentions up front."

"Your intentions?"

"Lois and I... She's it for me. With your permission, I'd like to build a relationship that's heading toward marriage."

"Marriage?" The General asked in surprise.

"Not right away. I want to take my time and get to know her first, but eventually, I want to marry your daughter and I just want you to know that if you give me permission then that's what my relationship with her will be building toward."

"A gentlemen through and through," the General chuckled. "Your mother and father raised you to be a good man, Clark. Alright, you have my permission on the basis that when you are ready to finally propose to my daughter you come to me first and ask me."

"I would have anyway," Clark stated.

"She's been watching us for a while," the General commented. "You should go to her. Let her know everything is alright."

Clark looked at the General then back to Lois as his face lit up in a smile. He jogged across the yard and up the porch to Lois, grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss as the General walked back toward the house behind him. "You're beautiful,' Clark stated as he released Lois but kept a hand on her cheek and stroking her hair.

"What..." Lois began as she examined Clark waiting for him to explain his action. "Did he say anything about us being together?"

"Take good care of her, Clark," the General said as he reached the porch and went inside the small yellow farmhouse.

Lois watched her father disappear then looked back to Clark with a huge smile. "You're amazing, Smallville."

"I am Superman," Clark shrugged.

"Thank you," Lois said wrapping her arms around Clark and resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in response.

* * *

"Did I just see your father leave, Lex?" Lana asked as she entered the study of the Luthor Mansion.

"You did."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing really. He came to accuse me of stealing from my own company. He's convinced I took meteor rock."

"Did you?"

"Lana. I did, but it's for a purpose. You know that. It's necessary for our plan to work."

"I know, Lex," Lana smiled weakly.

"What do you want from me, Lana? You say you want me to find out Clark's secret but you don't want me to use what I have at my disposal? What am I supposed to do?"

"Lex, I understand that you have to use whatever means necessary, but I don't want you to kill him or Lois."

"I don't intend to kill anyone," Lex lied. "This is all because you're in love with him still isn't it?"

"I don't love him, Lex. I love you."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then let me handle this in my own way. Can you do that?"

"I–"

"Mr. Luthor," Otis opened the door and came into the study.

"This is not a good time, Otis," Lex scowled at the man.

"I apologize, sir, but Richard White is here and he insists on seeing you."

Lex looked to Lana. "See what he wants," Lana shrugged.

"Send him in," Lex said as Otis disappeared out of the room again and returned with Richard. "Richard," Lex greeted in false sincerity.

"Lex," Richard said coldly.

"Glad to see you could make it out."

"Like I had a choice," Richard replied. "Look, I'm here, what do you want from me?"

"Ah ah. Not yet my friend. When the timing is right, you'll know exactly what I want from you. In a poker game you never reveal your full hand until everything is set up and into play. I know you won't disappoint me."

* * *

"Jimmy, come on!" Chloe yelled as she banged on the bathroom door. "You've been in there forever. I need to get ready too."

"Sorry," Jimmy smiled as he opened the door. "I had to get a shower."

"For an hour?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"I guess I lost track of time," Jimmy smiled shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, whatever. I need to get ready. We have to go over to the 'Kent Farm' in an hour, Lois and Clark are expecting us."

"Sorry, I thought if I got up before you I could be done before you."

"It's okay, as long as you didn't use all the hot water."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Jimmy. Really?"

"If you weren't so cute I would hit you."

"I don't think you should hang around Lois anymore."

"What?"

"The more time you spend with her the more I'm afraid I'm going to get hit," Jimmy joked.

"Go finish getting ready," Chloe laughed.

"On my way Miss Sullivan. I'll be ready in a jiffy," Jimmy said as he disappeared down the hall.

"Alright," Chloe smiled at Jimmy then disappeared into the bathroom to get ready herself.

* * *

"Move the arm if you want to keep it," Dinah said throwing Oliver's arm off of her as she sat up in the bed.

Oliver sat up behind her blinking his eyes trying to figure out what had just happened. "What happened? Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"The hotel room."

"And we're in a bed together?" Oliver smiled.

"Oh don't get any ideas or congratulate yourself. Nothing happened and this is as close as you're ever going to get," Dinah said climbing out of bed.

"Oh come on, Pretty Bird, don't be like that," Oliver said jumping up behind Dinah and trailing her like a lost puppy.

"Get lost, Ollie."

"Admit you want me."

"I don't want you," Dinah laughed.

"Well at least admit you've thought about it."

"Alright. I have thought about it, okay?" Dinah asked as a cocky smile came to Oliver's mouth. "But then I remember what terrible taste you have in women and I realize I don't want to be one of your women."

"Hey. At least give Lois credit, she wasn't terrible."

"Fine. Lois is the tolerable one."

"And you could be the next."

"No," Dinah shut Oliver down as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Then why did you agree to go to the carnival and ball with me?" Oliver called.

"Because you were dateless and I felt sorry for you."

"Well you didn't have to do me any favours. There are hundreds of women who would jump at the chance to go with me if I called them up."

"Then why did you even bother to ask me?" Dinah asked as she opened the bathroom door and poked her head out.

"Because you mean more to me then some random girl I could call up and spend one night with."

Dinah looked at Oliver slightly shocked. "We'll see how tonight goes," she responded then shut the door leaving Oliver with a smile on his face.

"You'll end up with me, Pretty Bird. Just you wait and see," Oliver called.

"Don't hold your breath, Robin Hood," Dinah called back in response.

"We'll see," Oliver smiled to himself at the prospect of a challenge. "We'll see."

* * *

"Well, Lo', you've found a good man," The General commented as he and Lois stood on the porch and prepared to part ways.

"I know I do," Lois smiled.

"Now if only your sister could find someone as good."

"I'm sure she will."

"A good man might be able to tame her a little, God knows I haven't been able to."

"Well, she's... Lucy," Lois shrugged unable to find another word to describe her sister.

"That she is," the General laughed.

"Are you sure you want to go to Europe to look for her?" Lois asked. "You know she doesn't want to be found, if she's even still there."

"I know, but she needs some structure in her life. I can't let her stay there forever and keep hiding. She should be with her family."

"I hope you find her."

"So do I."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you."

The General turned to his daughter and looked at her with a smile. "No need to apologize."

"I know I'm letting you down by not going–"

"Lois," Sam interrupted. "You could never let me down. You're a Lane and I'm proud of the woman you've become."

Lois looked at her father quizzically. "What did Clark say to you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. Take care of yourself, Lois," the General said hugging his daughter. "Good luck with your charity event today. The plane to Europe won't be leaving the base until later this evening so if you need anything or hear from your sister, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't."

"That's my girl," the General smiled at his daughter. "You're so much like your mother. Call me later tonight, let me know how the event went."

"I will," Lois nodded.

"I love you, Lo'," the General said kissing his daughter's cheek and hugging her again.

"I love you too daddy."

"Kent," the general called as Clark walked out onto the porch with Martha and Kara behind him.

"Yes sir?" Clark asked.

"Keep Lois out of trouble."

"I will sir."

"Nice to meet you, Kara."

"You too," Kara smiled.

"Thank you, Martha, for your hospitality."

"You're welcome here anytime, Sam," Martha replied.

"Bye," the General said then walked down the stairs of the porch and got in his SUV. He gave a final wave to Lois as Clark walked to her side and rapped his arm around her the drove off.

"What on earth did you say to my father?" Lois asked looking to Clark who smiled at her but didn't reply. "I'm serious, Smallville. I don't know what you said, but that man is completely different than the father I'm used to."


	67. Chapter 67 Dispute

**Chapter 67**

"Dispute"

"Smallville?" Lois called as she entered the barn.

"Up here," Clark called as Lois looked up to see him in the loft stacking bales of hay.

"Of course you are," Lois commented as she looked up at him with a smile. "Get down here."

Clark dropped the bale of hay and in an instant he was by Lois' side. "What's wrong?" Clark asked as he looked at Lois who was no longer smiling.

"What are you wearing?"

Clark looked down at his clothes confused then back to Lois with a questioning look. "Blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, my work clothes," Clark answered innocently.

"What's missing?" Lois rolled her eyes.

"A red cape?" Clark asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, let's just start over," Lois asked as Clark gave Lois a more confused look. "What aren't you wearing?" Lois asked as she pulled out the small lead box.

"Oh no," Clark said as Lois opened the box revealing the chain and pendant.

"Put it on."

"Lois," Clark began as he looked at the Blue Kryptonite.

"Lex could be here at any minute, now put it on, for me. You don't want Lex to find out about you."

"Fine," Clark said taking the chain and putting it around his neck.

"There you go," Lois said as she reached out and tucked the pendant under the collar of Clark's shirt and slid her hand down a little, letting it rest on Clark's chest as she smiled at him.

"Happy?"

"Not quite," Lois said as she pulled out Clark's glasses as put them on him. "There. Now I'm happy," Lois smiled.

"Now you're happy?" Clark laughed as he leaned in to kiss Lois but was interrupted when his lips were centimetres from Lois'.

"Clark!" Lex called as he came into the barn.

Clark and Lois both turned to see Lex standing in the door. "Lex? What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Is that how the Kent's are inviting their guests these days?" Lex asked.

"Guests are usually invited," Clark answered.

"Fair enough," Lex smiled.

"What do you want, Lex?"

"I came to talk," Lex stated as he walked toward the couple.

"About what?" Clark asked turning toward Lex.

Lex smiled at Clark's bluntness. "Why is that even when you're out of my life, Clark, you're still somehow interfering."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lana," Lex said as Lois slipped her hand into Clark's.

"Lana is in my past."

"Maybe you think that way, but that doesn't mean Lana does. You are not in her past, you're in her present and she hopes for you to be in her future too."

"That's her problem."

"Tell her to give up on being with you so she can finally let herself be with me instead of always waiting and hoping that you will forgive her and take her back."

"There's nothing to forgive, but I won't tell her to be with you if she doesn't want to."

Lex watched Clark for a minute before finally speaking again. "You view me as a villain, don't you, Clark. And you're the gallant hero that comes in and rescues every damsel in distress. You can't help but save someone from my wicked clutches."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see me as this evil figure. A 'Satan figure'. I came in, played the friend, tempted poor innocent Lana and then lured her away from you. But what if I'm not Satan, Clark? What if I'm the hero? Or better yet, what if I'm both? You know in Milton's 'Paradise Lost' Satan is supposed to be the villain, but many critics and scholars debate that, you know why? Because he displays many of the virtues that were considered to be heroic in the epics. He is brave, fights for his rights and is seeking vengeance. Maybe that's my role in this story."

"Where are you going with this, Lex?"

"Do you believe in Destiny?" Lex suddenly asked. "That we can't help what we are?"

"I believe we shape our own destiny. Our choices that lead us to the person we become."

"I think we're called to something, a higher purpose. We have no choice in the matter," Lex stated. You view me as the Satan figure, but I think I'm the hero, sent to save my people." Clark and Lois looked at each other, stunned by Lex's statement as he continued on. "Moses was called to lead his people, to save them from Pharaoh and I'm like Moses. I've been called to save the world from Superman and his oppression."

"Really? You're comparing yourself to Moses and Superman to Pharaoh?" Lois asked with a laugh. "Are you delusional? Superman hasn't oppressed anyone. He's a light in the darkness, he's what the world needs. If you ask me, he's been called to save humanity from you, Lex."

"Of course you would think that. You're his biggest advocate. He's corrupted you. And you, Clark. Of course you don't see it. The oppressor is always blind to his own evil."

"What are you talking about, Lex? You're making no sense. You come in here talking about Lana and destiny and Superman, but I don't understand what it all has to do with me."

Lex smiled at Clark. "I know how to save my people," Lex said as he pulled out the small lead ring box and opened it revealing the Kryptonite ring inside. Lex looked back and forth between he ring and Clark, waiting, but nothing happened. Lex's brow drew together in confusion as he whispered to himself. "I don't understand. Why is it not working?"

"A ring?" Lois asked.

"What does a ring have to do with me?" Clark asked as Lex snapped the box shut and put it back in his pocket.

"It's how I'm going to stop Superman."

"So you drove all the way out to the farm to show us some ring?" Lois asked.

"Actually I came to discuss another matter."

"And what matter is that?" Clark asked.

"Lana."

"Lana?" Clark and Lois asked in unison.

"I'm going to marry Lana."

"We already knew that, congratulations. It's Lana's choice."

"Well, thank you," Lex nodded as he took a pause before continuing. "Clark, I want you to stay away from my fiancé."

"Why?" Lois asked. "If she's marrying you I don't understand why you feel the need to keep her away from Clark. They were friends, and it's like he's going to try to stop her from marrying you. Like Clark already said, 'she made her choice'."

"Really? You don't see the need?" Lex laughed. "You're more naive than I thought, Lois." Clark watched Lex closely trying to figure out what his game was. "Lana is still in love with Clark and I'm willing to bet he's still in love with her."

Lois glanced at Clark. "I don't love her," Clark said as he gave Lois' hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her, but doubt had already been planted in Lois.

"Well, she still loves you and apparently you've given her reason to believe you love her," Lex said trying to push more doubt into Lois' mind.

"Then why is she marrying you?" Clark asked not noticing the hurt that suddenly crossed Lois' face as she looked at him and dropped his hand. Lois took a step back, instinctively putting up her walls to protect herself as she crossed her arms and looked away from Clark. Clark hadn't noticed, but Lex did. He smiled a little as he took advantage of the situation.

"Believe it or not, Clark, I do love Lana and I think somewhere, deep inside her, she does care about me. She may never love me the way she loves you," Lex said as he looked over at Lois and continued. "People never really get over their first love," Lex watched Lois' eyes as she looked down then he looked back to Clark, "but in time she will learn to love me more than she does now. I love her."

"She won't love you," Clark said oblivious to Lois.

"She will!" Lex yelled causing Lois to jump and look up at him. "Look," Lex said more calmly. "Lana wants you at the wedding. Quite honestly, I don't want you anywhere near it, but it means a lot to Lana to have your approval and if she insists I have no choice. I can't say no to her."

"I won't let her marry you."

"Clark," Lois whispered.

"You don't have a choice, Clark!" Lex yelled in anger.

"Lana does, and she doesn't love you," Clark started as Lois looked at him with more hurt in her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if Clark really was still in love with Lana the way he was arguing with Lex but her mind quickly went to shock as Lex punched Clark in the face knocking his glasses off as he fell backward.

"Clark?" Lois asked as she dropped to her knees beside Clark to make sure he was alright.

"You will never be over her will you?" Lex asked in a raised voice.

"Clark, are you alright?" Lois asked when she saw the blood on Clark's lip.

"Fine," Clark said sitting up with Lois' help as he touched his lip and looked at the blood on his fingertips. Lex suddenly paused when he saw the blood. He was taken back. He hadn't expected Clark to bleed. If he was Superman he wouldn't bleed, but Lex was so sure he was. Lex suddenly came out of his shock and continued to use the situation to his advantage. If nothing else he could push Lois away from Clark. He wanted to strip Clark of the things he loved, he had already taken Lana and now he could eliminate Lois.

"Lois," Lex said looking at her. "They will never truly love us. Not as long as they can be together. If nothing else this proves that. I'm surprised they have stayed with us as long as they have," Lex said.

"Yet you're marrying Lana?" Lois stated as she shot Lex a glare.

"Loyal to the end," Lex laughed. "He doesn't care about you like he does Lana, Lois," Lex stated.

Clark laughed a little as he looked at Lex like he was a liar but then he noticed the expression on Lois' face. Lex's words were having an effect on her, she actually believed him. Clark jumped up and grabbed Lex by the collar of his jacket. "Don't lie to her!" Clark stated as Lois looked at him in surprise.

"Clark," Lois said in surprise.

"Maybe Lana doesn't care about you, but don't you ever try to convince Lois that I don't care about her. She means more to me than Lana ever did."

"Lana-" Lex started.

"Lana means nothing to me," Clark interrupted. "She made her own choices, she's with you, I don't care what she does. I've moved on. You can do whatever you want with Lana, but if you ever come after Lois again I will hurt you. Lois Lane is off limits!"

"Clark," Lois said touching Clark's arm taken back by the wild tone in Clark's voice.

"I... I..." Lex stumbled in shock by Clark's behaviour. He had never seen Clark act like this over anything or anyone.

"Lana wants us at your wedding, we'll be there. I'll even walk her down the aisle," Clark said as he let go of Lex's jacket. "Give her my best wishes and get off my property, you're not welcome here."

Lex looked at Clark trying to read his expression. He was in shock over Clark's actions. He began to walk toward the door and stopped looking back to Clark and Lois. "I hope you're happy, Clark," Lex said then left.

"Interesting," Lois said.

"Yeah," Clark agreed as Lois suddenly spun toward him with a glare.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" Clark asked.

"That 'Lois Lane is off limits' thing? I can take care of myself, Clark."

"I know you can."

"So you just wanted to ruff Lex up a bit? Make him angry with you?"

"I was trying to make a point," Clark stated.

"Well, you made it," Lois said as she started to walk toward the farm house.

"I don't understand what you're angry about," Clark said as he followed Lois.

"I'm not angry."

"Then what's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I'm glad you made your point to Lex, I'm just..." Lois trailed off as she stopped and turned to Clark. "What Lex said about you and Lana... was he right?"

"Lois," Clark said taking Lois' hand. "Lana means nothing to me. You do. If Lana came to me tomorrow and told me she wanted to be with me, it wouldn't matter. I've found the person I want to be with."

"You can say that now, but if she had come back to you a month ago then what?"

"Still would have been no. I have been over Lana for a while. I've wanted to be with you for a while. Ever since that first day at the Daily Planet, I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Then what took you so long?"

"Look at my track record with women. Alicia and Lana, one died because she knew my secret and the other left me because she didn't."

"Let's not forget the one that hypnotized you or slutty Anna," Lois added.

"Anyway. I was afraid of telling you about me because I thought it would change how you looked at me. I was afraid you'd say no or you would think of me as an alien and wouldn't want to be with me or worse wouldn't want to be in my life at all."

"Well, don't ever be afraid of anything with me again. I don't care that you're different. It's one of the things I love about you. I'm in this thing with you for good, if you want me to be," Lois smiled at Clark who smiled in return as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We should get going to the carnival," Lois commented.

"Okay," Clark commented as he took Lois' hand and walked the rest of the way back to the farmhouse.

* * *

"Yes," Lionel nodded as he paced back and forth as he spoke on the phone.

"I suspected Lex was up to as much," Lionel stated.

"Yes alright," Lionel nodded.

"I want you to get rid of that before tonight, Marcus."

"I understand. Do what you can, this is crucial."

"I am telling you to take care of it," Lionel said in a demanding tone.

"You don't want to defy me, Marcus," Lionel said in warning.

"Stop that shipment by whatever means necessary," Lionel commanded as he hung up his cell phone and set off for the carnival.

* * *

"Hey," A.C. greeted as he arrived at the farm and walked up to Linda who was carrying a box of produce to the truck.

"Hey," Linda replied coldly, barely glancing at A.C. as she placed the box in the back of the truck and walked back to the porch to grab another.

"Want some help?"

"Nope," Linda stated. "I've got it, superstrength comes in handy."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"My name isn't 'babe', and nothing is wrong."

"Really? Because you're kind of being a brat and you're acting very cold toward me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Linda said as Lois and Clark walked out of the farmhouse with more crates of things to be brought to the farmer's market at the carnival. "Let me just adjust my behaviour to suit you,' Linda said causing Lois and Clark to give her an odd look.

"What's she doing?" Clark asked Lois.

"I'll talk to her," Lois whispered to reassure Clark.

"Thanks," Clark nodded as he and Lois walked down the porch stairs.

"Did I come at the wrong time of the month or something or is there Red Kryptonite here somewhere that I don't know about?" A.C. asked as Lois suddenly interrupted by stepping i between the two.

"Linda, can I get you to help me with something in the kitchen?"

"I–"

"Now," Lois said as she spun to A.C. "Here," she said passing the crate she was holding to A.C. as she turned back to Linda and snatched the crate she was holding and put it on top of the crate she had just given A.C. "Come on," Lois said dragging Linda toward the house by the arm.

A.C. grunted in frustration as he turned toward the truck almost banging into Clark who he hadn't seen before. "Whoa," A.C. jumped as Clark grabbed the crates to steady him.

"Hi," Clark said awkwardly then stood in silence for a few seconds glancing at the farmhouse where Lois had dragged Linda and back to A.C. "I have to go take care of something in the barn," Clark said stepping around A.C. and walking toward the barn.

"Clark! Bro', wait up!" A.C. called as he placed the crates in the back of the truck and ran after Clark who glanced back at him uncomfortably and sped his walk a little. "Bro' wait!"

* * *

"What was that?" Lois demanded dropping Linda's arm as she spun back to face her with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the 'brat attack'. What the hell?"

"It doesn't concern you, Lois."

"Oh, okay, I get it. I'm supposed to just sit back and watch my boyfriend's cousin, one of my friends, mess up what she has with a guy who's also my friend. Why are you deliberately messing up what you and A.C. have?"

"Because it won't last. It's already been messed up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm making it easier for him."

"Making what easier?"

"Our breakup."

"I beg your pardon?" Lois asked raising her eyebrows. "Why are you breaking up with A.C.?"

"Lois, you and I went over this last night."

"You think he should leave you to go find this Mera woman and be with her."

"Yes."

"Well I've got some news for you. He doesn't even know Mera. For all we know she could be some eighty year old woman or his mother."

"No, Lois. I know that she's the one who's supposed to be with him, not me. So if he breaks up with me now then by the time Emil, Zan and Jayna return with Mera he can be with her without feeling guilty about it."

"That logic is so retarded. You don't even know that Mera is going to come back with them or that she'll want to be with him."

"If she doesn't come back with them he'll go find her," Linda stated. "They're drawn to each other like you and Clark were. Destiny pulls them together. He needs to find her."

"I don't get this," Lois stated.

"You don't need to."

"Clark is worried."

"He doesn't need to be. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Fine," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Linda stated crossing her arms.

"Whoa, girls, what's going on here?" Martha asked as she came downstairs and caught the end of Lois and Linda's conversation.

"Nothing," both said in unison.

"I see," Martha said nodding her head even though she knew the girls were lying.

* * *

"Bro', I've got to meet this Mera chick," A.C. stated as Clark did work.

"Why?" Clark asked turning to face A.C.

"Why? Because she could be able to tell me about my past, that's why."

"You don't even know that."

"Whatever. When do you think she'll get here?"

"You're not even listening to me. What if she doesn't even come?"

"Then I'll go find her."

"And what about Linda?"

"What about her?" A.C. asked as Clark looked at him in surprise.

"You're just going to run off and leave her?"

"No," A.C. defended as Clark gave him another quizzical look. "She can come with me."

"Do you really think she's going to want to go with you?"

"Why not?"

"Are you joking? Linda isn't going to want to go with you so you can meet some other woman."

"But I... She's... Look, bro', I don't know what it is, but the minute I heard the name Mera it was like something went off in me. I know I have to meet her."

"Yeah, something did go off, and Linda noticed that."

"I can't help it. I need to find out who this woman is. Something is pulling me to her."

"Well, while you're being 'pulled' to her, don't drag my cousin along. She doesn't need that."

"Look, I like Linda..."

"But?"

"But, I feel like I'm connected to Mera."

"Then tell Linda that. If anyone understands connections and feeling like you're being pulled to something, it's me and Linda."

"I can't. Linda expects us to be together, but maybe we're not meant to be. We're not you and Lois, Clark."

"Talk to Linda. I don't think she expects anything. She's had fun with you, I'm not sure she's ever actually had fun before..." Clark trailed off. "I think most of all, she just wants you to be happy."

"She's a great girl, Clark. I don't want to break her heart."

"I'm sure you won't. They say we're made of steel you know," Clark tried to joke.

"Do you know something I don't?" A.C. asked.

"I just know that sometimes our destinies take a different turn than we had expected."

"Smallville!" Lois voice called out as Clark smiled.

"Lois was the turn I didn't expect," Clark stated before calling back to Lois. "Yeah, Lois?" He asked as he walked out of the barn with A.C. behind him. Clark smiled as he spotted Lois on the porch with Linda and his mother.

Lois waved her hand indicating to Clark that she wanted him to come to her. "We're ready to go, come on," Lois called as she smiled back at Clark.

"Let's go," Clark said to A.C. as he grabbed one of the two crates he had laid by the barn door while talking to A.C. A.C. picked up the other crate and followed Clark who was heading toward the truck.

* * *

Richard sat in his car which was pulled just off the road and hidden behind some trees watching, waiting for Clark and Lois to leave the Kent farm so he could follow them. He was told to follow them, but he wanted to warn them of what ex was planning. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen if he didn't warn Lois and Clark about Lex, he felt like someone was about to die. How had he ever allowed himself to become involved with Lex and caught up in this web?

"Please let us reach the carnival before Lex," Richard whispered as he saw the tuck pull out on to the road from the Kent Farm. He quickly put his car into gear and began to trail them.

He had one last chance to warn them. If he failed now he would never have another chance. Richard still wasn't sure what Lex was planning to do to Lois and Clark, but after seeing how happy the two were he couldn't allow himself to be the reason they were separated. He would stop Lex somehow, he just didn't know how yet.


	68. Chapter 68 Inconspicuous

**Chapter 68**

"_Inconspicuous"_

Clark, Lois, Linda and A.C. pulled the truck in behind Martha's car and climbed out as she got out of her car. "Well, we're here," Lois commented as the four walked up to Martha.

"It looks good," Martha complimented.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," Lois smiled.

"Why don't you boys go set up our booth for the farmer's market?" Martha suggested.

"Sure, mom," Clark said as he and A.C. headed to the back of the truck and started unloading produce.

"You know Clark and I could do it in like 3 seconds."

"It's called blending in, Linda," Lois stated. "Let the boys handle it on the speed the rest of us operate on."

"You two really pulled this together," Martha commented to Lois, interrupting the two girls. "Perry will be impressed."

"I hope so."

"How could he not be?" Linda asked.

"If Clark and I can pull this off it could mean a promotion."

"And you would deserve it," Lionel commented as he walked up to the three women.

"Lionel," Martha greeted.

"What a wonderful job you and Clark have done, Miss Lane," Lionel complimented as Clark walked back to the group.

"All the produce is at the booth, I didn't know how you wanted to set it up though, mom," Clark said.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'll take care of it when I go down there."

"I was just telling Miss Lane what a wonderful job you've done here, Clark," Lionel commented as Richard White pulled his car in behind the Kent's truck.

"Lane! Kent!" Perry called as he walked through the crowd toward Lois and Clark, stopping in front of the two reporters when he reached the group.

Richard got out of his car and started to walk toward the group but stopped when he saw his uncle with the group, talking to Lois and Clark.

"Hey Chief," Lois greeted Perry.

"You remember my mother, Martha," Clark said.

"Senator Kent," Perry smiled as he shook Martha's hand.

"This is my cousin Linda," said Clark as Perry gave the girl a nod.

"Hi," Linda smiled.

"And Lionel Luthor," Clark introduced. "This is the Editor and Chief of 'The Daily Planet', Perry White."

"Ah. Perry White. I believe you once wrote a piece on me for your paper," Lionel said trying to make small talk and break the obvious tension there was between them.

"Yeah, an expose piece," Perry stated only adding to the tension.

Lionel chuckled at the response. "It was definitely not the only one that's been written on me. Anyway, they're all in good fun. I particularly enjoy reading the different approaches people take to writing about me."

"Then perhaps I'll have to write another one, or better yet get my best investigative reports, Lane and Kent, on it."

Clark glanced back and forth between Lionel and Perry and then looked to Lois hoping she would do something to break the tension that was quickly escalating. Lois picked up on the signal Clark was giving and suddenly spoke up.

"So, what do you think chief?" She asked. "Let Clark and I show you around," she said looping an arm through Perry's and another through Clark's then dragged the two men off from the rest of the group.

"No, no, no," Richard mumbled in frustration as he started after Lois, Clark and Perry, trying to follow them through the crowd.

"That was awkward," Linda commented to Martha as A.C. walked up to the two women and Lionel.

"Who's that guy chasing Lois and Clark?" A.C. asked nodding to Richard who was trying to keep up with Lois, Clark and Perry as they moved through the crowd.

"Not sure," Linda said looking in the direction A.C. had nodded.

"You busy?" A.C. asked as Linda looked back to him.

"Why? What are you asking?"

"You want to go on the Scrambler with me?"

Linda looked to Martha to see if she was needed. "Go ahead," Martha encouraged the girl.

"Sure," Linda nodded as she looked back to A.C.

* * *

"I'm not sure showing up at an event hosted by my enemy is subtle," Lex commented as his Porsche rolled to a stop and he and Lana climbed out.

"Attending charity events looks really good for the company, Lex."

"Are you my fiancé or my PR?"

"I'm the woman who is in love with you and knows what a wonderful man you are," Lana commented as she took Lex's arm. "I just want the rest of the world to see that too."

"Well, after the fiasco of this morning Clark Kent is the last person I want to run into."

"I know that, but by attending this event and giving a considerable donation maybe Clark will let it slide."

"I punched the man in the face, Lana, kind of hard to let that slide."

"Clark is different."

"You're right. He's not the bribing type, so I don't see how a considerable donation to this charity will help smooth anything over."

"As long as Clark and Lois don't run a story on 'Lex Luthor's Violent Outburst', this little outing could be really good for you."

"They have no proof."

"You punched Clark in the face, he probably has a swollen nose or a black eye or something."

"You know she's right Mr. Luthor," Otis said as he appeared trailing behind the two.

"Otis, stick to things that concern you," Lex said putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Sir, I was just –"

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor."

"Lex –" Lana said but Lex cut her off.

"Now, where is Richard White."

* * *

"I'm impressed. You two have done a really good job," Perry complimented. "I'm looking forward to the ball tonight and the article you'll be turning in about all this on Monday morning."

"Well, thank you chief," Clark said pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose with his finger.

Lois glanced at Clark and gave a little roll of her eyes. She understood now why Clark had suddenly started wearing the glasses a few weeks ago and she had to admit that they looked good on him but she knew how much he hated having to wear them. He took them off every opportunity he had, in fact the only time he wore them was when he was at work or in a large group of people. When he was at the apartment, the farm, or with his friends he didn't wear them with the exception of Jimmy, he wore his glasses around Jimmy as much as possible.

"Hey, Clark, Lois," Oliver called as he and Dinah came up to the couple and Perry.

"Hi," Dinah waved.

"Hey, Ollie, Dinah," Lois greeted.

"Hey," Clark smiled.

"Oliver Queen?" Perry asked. "You two are friends with Oliver Queen?"

"Well, I dated him."

"I remember that, it was all over the papers. Oliver Queen shows up with the same woman to multiple events, that's big news," Perry said. "I just didn't realize you were still friends."

"BFF's actually,' Oliver smiled sarcastically as he shook Perry's hand. "And you are?"

"Perry White."

"Right, Clark and Lois' boss. You wrote an article about the death of my parents and another about me when I came back to Star City a few years ago."

"That's right," Perry nodded.

"This is my date, Dinah Lance."

"Right, the reporter. I thought you looked familiar."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. White," Dinah smiled.

"You should get used to her face," Oliver spoke. "She's going to be in the news with me a lot more since she'll be going with me to anything and everything I attend from now on."

"Oh I will, will I?" Dinah raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping," Oliver smiled.

"Maybe," Dinah shrugged nonchalantly. "If you're a good boy and I have nothing better to do."

"The woman kills me," Oliver said jokingly looking to Perry. "Anyway, Clark, Lois, we're heading to the Ferris Wheel, care to join us? We can sit behind you so when we're above you I can spit or shout, whichever you'd prefer."

"Sure," Lois laughed.

"Excuse us, chief," Clark said taking Lois by the hand and walking off with Dinah and Oliver.

"You look very cute in your glasses, Mr. Kent," Lois smiled at Clark as they walked along through the people.

"I hate them."

"It was your choice to wear them. You needed a disguise."

"I should have got a wig."

"Maybe you could suggest one to Lex," Lois smiled up at Clark.

"Hey, don't joke about wigs until you've had to wear one. They're not as comfortable as you would think," Dinah said touching her own wig. "I pity your cousin, Clark. She's thinking of wearing a wig as a disguise since she's going to be starting university in Metropolis soon and Supergirl does most of her work in Metropolis."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. Her face is popping up a lot more in the newspapers these days. It's a wonder no one has recognized her yet," Clark replied.

"The two of you need to play it safer," Lois commented. "That's why I told you that you need to start wearing your glasses more. It's not just Linda."

"Yes dear," Clark said sarcastically. "But I am not wearing them tonight."

"The two of you sound like an old married couple," Oliver stated.

"Better to sound like a married couple then act like an animal at the watering hole during mating season," Lois smirked.

"Whatever," Oliver chuckled.

"She has a point, you have been chasing me around and trying to mark me as your territory,' Dinah commented.

"I thought you would appreciate my devotion."

"How many women have you been with again?" Dinah asked. "You should know by now that women like to be 'pursued' not 'hounded'."

"I was going for devotion. I mean, Clark showed Lois he was devoted to her and that worked out for him, they're together. Right Clark? Help me out here, man."

"I don't think I can," Clark said laughing at the situation Oliver had gotten himself in.

"If Clark had pursued me the way you're pursuing Dinah I would have ran," Lois interjected.

"In all fairness, he isn't that bad," Dinah said.

"Thank you," Oliver smiled.

"He's just been trying to sleep with me before we've even kissed," Dinah stated.

"Men," Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on, Smallville," Lois pulled Clark by the hand and into one of the Ferris Wheel baskets.

"I don't know about this, Lois, I'm afraid of heights," Clark said pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose as the ride operator snapped the safety bar shut.

The ride operator walked back to the other ride operator. "How do dorky guys him that get hot girls like her?" He asked as he looked back at Lois and Clark.

"I don't know man," the other shrugged as Lois glared at them.

"They're talking about me," Clark commented.

"They clearly don't know you."

"Lois, this is how the rest of the world is going to view me from now on."

"Exactly, Clark, you've put this bump in your geek factor and it's great. You went from sheik to geek and you're fooling everyone.

"Yes, I am fooling everyone, but now everyone's looking at you wondering why someone like you would be with this," Clark said making a gesture to himself. "What are people going to think of you?"

"Clark, I don't care what people think of me. I know the man that's underneath it all, the man that you really are and that's the man I want to be with."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Clark, anyone who knows us will understand why we're together and anyone who doesn't than who cares what they think of us. All that matters is what I think and why I want to be with you."

"Thank you, Miss Lane," Clark smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Lois said giving Clark a kiss on the cheek and a smile as the ride began to move.

* * *

"Mr. White," Lex called in a casual act as he spotted Richard standing in a crowd watching Lois and Clark on the Ferris Wheel.

Richard turned and saw Lex, Lana, and Otis walking toward him. "Mr. Luthor, Miss Lang and Otis," Richard said, his voice almost in a panic but he knew the instructions Lex had given him. Whenever they were in public he had to act like he didn't know Lex, Lana, and Otis outside working for Lex at his club 'The Rush' so Richard kept up the ruse.

"Hello, Mr. White," Lana smiled.

"This way," Lex said tipping his head and leading Richard, Lana and Otis away from the Ferris Wheel and behind some operation booths, out of the sight of the crowd. "What are you doing?" Lex asked.

"I was just waiting for Clark to leave Lois so I can go work some of the 'White Charm' on her," Richard smiled nervously as Lex narrowed his eyes at him.

"I see," Lex nodded. "I wouldn't worry about Lois and Clark too much at the moment. Tonight will take care of them. If everything goes according to plan, Lois and Clark will be done for."

"Done for? You mean that as a figure of speech right?" Richard asked.

"Of course," Lex gave a deceiving nod and fake smile causing Richard to doubt him but Richard didn't know if he could trust him or not.

"Once Lois and Clark are done Lois will be free for the taking and I can move in, right?"

"Sure," Lex smiled his fake smile again. Lana knew he was lying, she had seen Lex give the same look to Clark on many occasions.

"You do know what you have to do, right?" Otis asked.

"I just talk to her, push the idea that Clark really cares about Lana and not Lois, let her know I'll always be there for her if she needs me and make sure she leaves the ball without Clark."

"Is that what you're going to say to her?" Otis asked in his thick accent.

"Trust me. I've had women fall all over me by saying things like that. You wouldn't believe the number of couples I've broken up and how fast I've gotten the women to date me after the breakup, which is a lot more than you can say," Richard said with a cocky smile.

"Hey!"

"I'm sure whatever he says will be to 'die' for," Lex smiled then looked around quickly to make sure no one was paying any attention to them.

Lana looked at Lex then back to Richard. "Just leave Clark to me, once Lois sees him talking to me she'll be upset she'll want to leave and that's where you come in. You make sure Lois leaves before he has a chance to get to her. Lex is going to plant the idea in her head again that Clark is still in love with me."

"I know what to do."

"We should probably go our separate ways," Lex suddenly spoke. "We shouldn't be talking in public. People will connect the dots."

"You're probably right," Richard agreed. "I'll see you at the ball tonight," Richard said as he took a quick look around to make sure no one was paying any attention to him then walked away from Lex, Lana, and Otis.

"Otis, go to the 'Kent Farm'. Make sure Lois car is set up for the main event," Lex instructed.

"Yes sir."

"And if anyone catches you you know the story to stick to," Lex said as Otis nodded. "Here, this is your cover," Lex said passing Otis an envelope. "Leave it in the barn before you come back.

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor," Otis nodded and ran off.

"Come on, Lana," Lex said taking Lana by the arm and walking off.

* * *

Richard walked through the crowd as he looked around for Lois and Clark again. If he didn't find them and at least warn them that Lex was up to something involving them he'd never forgive himself.

"Richard!" A voice called but Richard didn't notice it at first and kept walking through the crowd. "Richard!" The voice called again.

"Uncle Perry?" Richard asked as he spun around to see his uncle approaching him.

"What are you up to?" Perry asked, concern showing on his face.

"Nothing," Richard defended. "I'm not doing anything but walking around, why do you always think I'm up to something?"

"It was a simple question, Richard."

"You always assume the worst of me. Ever since you met Clark Kent your own nephew is nothing and Clark Kent is a god among men."

"He saved my life, Richard."

"Right, because if it wasn't for him you'd still be a washed up reporter who had let himself become an alcoholic."

"This isn't about me or Clark Kent, Richard. It's about you. I'm worried about you."

"I'm a big boy," replied Richard in an annoyed tone.

"I saw you with Lex Luthor," Perry said causing Richard to freeze. "I thought you were done with him?"

"I am done."

"Really?"

"You don't trust me now?"

"Why are you sneaking around talking to Lex?"

"I –"

"Mr. White!" Chloe called as she, Jimmy and Pete walked up to Perry.

"Sullivan, Olsen, great to see you out supporting Lane and Kent. And this is.." Perry paused as he looked to Pete.

"This is our friend Pete Ross. Clark and I have known him for a long time."

"Ross?" Perry asked looking to Pete. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be the Judge Ross who overlooked the State of Kansas vs. Shane Davis case a few months back would she?"

"She is," Pete nodded as Richard used the opportunity to slip away from the group unnoticed by anyone.

"And your father had a big lawsuit with the Luthors a while ago, lost his farm?"

"Yeah," Pete nodded.

"I respect your family. They stand up for what they believe in. Wasn't your mother considering running for senator or governor?"

"For a while she was."

"What about you?" Perry asked. "We need honest people like you and your family in the government, people who stand up for what they believe in."

"That's why Martha Kent is senator," Pete responded.

"We'll need someone to step up after she steps down. Ever considered running?"

"I'm only in my 20's right now," Pete answered.

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't be a good senator. Lex Luthor was only in his 20's when he was running against Jonathan Kent."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I haven't considered it. It would keep people like the Luthors out of power and I have a few ideas of my own I think could work for Kansas," Perry smiled.

"You hear that Sullivan and Olsen?" Perry asked looking to Chloe and Jimmy. Keep in close contact with your friend here and maybe when he becomes senator he'll give you and 'The Daily Planet' the first exclusive interview."

"Absolutely," Pete laughed.

"Now, Richard..." Perry said turning back to where his nephew had been standing to find that Richard had left.

* * *

"Hey, guys– Whoa!" Bart said as he and Mia met up with Oliver, Dinah, Clark and Lois who had just gotten off the Ferris Wheel. Clark watched as Bart looked Lois up in down with a smile on his face. Clark raised an eyebrow at Bart who didn't seem to notice as he continued to smile.

"Bart," Dinah said snapping Bart out of it.

"You look hot, Lois," Bart said still smiling until Mia hit him in the arm.

"Bart!" Mia said in frustration.

"What?" Bart asked finally looking at someone other than Lois.

"Would you like it if I was drooling over Clark right now?"

"He's Superman."

"You're acting like you've never seen Lois before. You met her last night," stated Mia.

"I didn't realize how gorgeous she was then. I mean look at what she's wearing."

"I'm wearing a tank top and jeans," Lois stated.

"Yeah," Bart smiled and looked back at Lois. "And it fits you beautifully. Blue really brings out your eyes."

"Charming, but I'm taken," Lois said slipping her hand in Clark's.

"You sure? I could take you around the world."

"Bart!" Mia gave him a little push.

"Oh, I'm quite sure. Besides, it's rude to praise and compliment other women when you've got a date right beside you."

"Thank you," Mia smiled at Lois.

"Mia's beautiful, but you're gorgeous and hot and –"

"Bart," Clark warned.

"Smallville, you want to cool your friend here off with your freeze breath?" Lois asked.

"Arctic breath," Clark corrected Lois.

"Does it really matter what it's called?"

"It's my power."

"Clark, why don't you give Lois your shirt until Bart can control his mouth," Oliver commented referring to the open blue plaid shirt Clark was wearing over his white t-shirt.

"Look, Clark's a lucky guy, that's all I'm saying. I'll stop now," Bart said. "Don't get someone so gorgeous to hide it."

"You wanted something, Bart?" Oliver asked trying to keep Bart in line.

"Right," Bart smiled looking back to Oliver. "He's on the move."

"Who's on the move?" Clark asked.

"Otis," Mia answered.

"What do you mean he's on the move?" Lois asked.

"I've told these two keep an eye on him today," Oliver said.

"Did Lex leave with him?" Dinah asked.

"No, he left without Lex," said Bart.

"How long ago?"

"About 15 maybe 20 minutes ago. We came to find you two right away," Mia explained.

"Where did he go?" Oliver asked.

"Toward the 'Kent Farm', I think Lex told him to go there," Bart answered as Clark took off with a gust of wind.

* * *

Clark stopped in the driveway at the 'Kent Farm' next to an unfamiliar black BMW. "Hello?" Clark called as he looked at the car.

"Mr. Kent," Otis' voice called from the barn.

"Who are you?" Clark asked as Otis appeared in the barn doorway.

"My name is Otis, I work for Mr. Luthor," Otis answered as Clark began to cautiously move toward him. "How did you get here?" Otis asked noticing Clark hadn't come in a car.

"I walked," Clark answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I came on Mr. Luthor's behalf."

"I told Lex he's not welcome here," Clark said stopping in front of Otis.

"Yes, well, he asked me to give you this anyway," Otis said holding out a purple envelope.

"What is it?" Clark asked taking the envelope and looking at it.

"An invitation."

"So you let yourself in my barn to deliver it?" Clark asked.

"Mr. Luthor told me to leave it in there if you weren't at home."

"I know Lex knew I wouldn't be here, so what's the real reason he sent you?"

"That's it, sir. I swear," Otis said as Clark continued to look at him. "If you'll excuse me I have to be off," Otis said stepping around Clark and walking toward his car. Clark turned to watch Otis leave then looked back down at the envelope he had given him. Clark tore the envelope open and pulled out the invitation.

"Clark?" Bart asked skidding to a stop beside Clark who was still looking at the invitation. "What is it? What was that guy doing here?"

"He said Lex asked him to deliver this," Clark said passing Bart the invitation.

"'_You are invited to the union of Lana Lang and Alexander Luthor at 2:00 P.M. on September 4__th__',_" Bart read out loud. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You didn't actually buy this did you?"

"No," Clark said turning and walking into the barn.

"Clark, where are you going?" Bart asked as Clark pulled off his glasses and slipped them into his jeans pocket. "You're being weirder than usual."

"He was in the barn," Clark said as he used his X-Ray vision to look around.

"What do you think he was doing?" Bart asked as he followed Clark.

"I don't know," Clark said as he stopped looking around. "It doesn't look like anything has been done in here."

"Maybe you caught him before he could do anything."

"I hope so," Clark replied.

"We should get back to the carnival so Lois and the others don't start thinking something happened to us."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Clark said turning back to face Bart who put up two hands to stop Clark.

"Whoa, big guy, aren't you forgetting something?" Bart asked as Clark gave him a confused look. "Glasses."

"Right," Clark said pulling them back out of his pocket and slipping them on as he rolled his eyes a little. "Let's go," Clark said then he and Bart took off for the carnival.

* * *

"Do you think Lex sent him to the farm?" Lois asked.

"It's possible," Oliver nodded. "He has been doing a lot of Lex's dirty work."

"It just seems too sloppy for Lex. I mean, we all know he works for Lex so why send him to do something at the farm? It seems too obvious."

"But sometimes obvious is the best cover," Dinah commented.

"I wouldn't put anything past Lex when it comes to Clark and his secret," said Oliver.

"Neither would I," Clark said as he and Bart appeared beside Lois and her hair blew a little in a gust of wind.

"Was he at the farm?" Mia asked.

"He was in the barn," Clark answered.

"The barn?" Lois asked. "What was he doing in there?"

"He told me he was dropping this off for Lex," Clark replied passing Lois the wedding invitation.

"'_To Clark Kent and Lois Lane, You are invited to the union of Lana Lang and Alexander Luthor at 2:00 P.M. on September 4__th__ at the Metropolis Church of Christian Worship,' _really? You believed him?" Lois asked looking at the invitation.

"No, but I searched the barn and couldn't find anything."

"Then what was he up to?"

"I don't know."

"Clark may have gotten there before he had a chance to do anything," Bart suggested.

"Maybe," Oliver said.

"Hey!" Otis said as he walked by Clark and spun back to him. "How did you... I just left you at your farm. How did you get here so quickly?" Otis asked dumbfounded.

"I took a shortcut," Clark answered.

"It's not possible. I just got back and I was driving, you were walking. Even if you had taken a shortcut it's impossible to beat a car. You couldn't have gotten here before me. Unless you're..."

"What?" Clark asked.

"But Mr. Luthor... It's not possible."

"What's not?" Clark asked.

"How did you get here before me?" Otis demanded.

"I... Well, I..." Clark stumbled.

"You're clearly not from Smallville," Lois jumped in. "Clark grew up here, he knows all the shortcuts, and I mean all. The shortcuts Clark took back here, they cut straight paths through trough trees and properties. I wouldn't have believed that you could beat a car by taking a shortcut only I've done it myself, it's amazing."

"It should be impossible," Otis said.

"But clearly it's not," Lois stated.

"I... I don't know..."

"Trust me it's possible, so why don't you run along and enjoy the carnival. Clark and I have some work to get to," Lois said as she turned Otis in the opposite direction and gave him a little push to set him off.

"Right," Otis mumbled as he walked off in search of Lex and Lana.

Lois spun back to Clark on her heel. "You have got to stop super speeding all over the place," Lois reprimanded. "You and your cousin are going to get yourselves caught."

"I'll be more careful," Clark promised.

"You'd better be," Lois warned. "Now come on, Smallville, I want to find Chloe."

"What about Otis and Lex?" Clark said.

"Don't worry about them," Oliver interjected. "I'll have Bart and Mia continue to keep an eye on Otis –"

"Hey!" Bart said. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Dinah answered.

"John is keeping an eye on Lana and Victor and Zatanna are keeping an eye on Lex, later tonight I'll be keeping an eye on Lex, Dinah will be watching Lana and A.C. will be watching Otis. We've got you covered, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine," Oliver said. "Lex won't have a chance to get near you."

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about Lois. I know Lex will try to drag her into anything he does to find out my secret, he already has."

"Smallville, I can take care of myself. Besides, as long as you and I watch out for each other we'll be fine," Lois said.

"You heard her, man. Try not to worry. We've got your back," Oliver reassured Clark.

"Thanks," Clark nodded as he took Lois' hand.

"You guys go try to have a good time," Dinah encouraged the pair.

"We will," Lois smiled. "See you later," Lois waved as she and Clark walked off in search of Chloe and Jimmy.


	69. Chapter 69 Trapped

**Chapter 69**

"Trapped"

"What were you able to find out?" Martha asked as she and Lionel finished setting up the booth in the market. "What is Lex up to with my son?"

"I wasn't able to find out anything yet," Lionel replied. "He is up to something, I know it, I just can't figure out what it is. Marcus used the bug I planted earlier to listen in on Lex's activity in the mansion all morning but he's being very careful. When he speaks to the people working for him he doesn't give much insight. I suspect he hasn't even told those he's closest to his whole plan."

"Lionel, that doesn't help me," Martha said in frustration. "I need to know if my son is safe or if his life is in danger."

"I assure you, Martha, I'm doing everything I can."

"Do more. Find out something, anything. My son's life is in the balance of this, Lionel."

"I'm doing my best -"

"All I want to know is if Clark is in danger!" Martha said more agitated then before.

"I don't know," Lionel said trying to calm Martha down some.

"Then find out," Martha commanded storming away from the booth and Lionel.

* * *

"Yum... That's good. Here, Lex, try some, please," Lana said holding out some of her cotton candy for Lex.

"Thank you," Lex said taking the treat from Lana and popping it in his mouth as Lana giggled at him. Lana watched as a smile came to his face and he spoke. "You're right. That is good."

"I told you."

"I wonder where Otis could have gotten off to. He should be back by now," Lex commented as he looked around. Lana watched him silently for a second as her smile disappeared, then looked down at her cotton candy again trying to gain the nerve to ask Lex the question that had been haunting her all day.

"Lex, what will you do to Clark?"

"What will I do to Clark?" Lex looked back to Lana confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he refuses to give up his secret."

"Lana, if something happens to Lois he will definitely give up his secret. Especially if he thinks it will save her or change something. He's careless when he's upset or angry and if we get lucky he'll give up everything."

"I'm not sure he will give up anything. Lois means a lot to him, but he's been secretive for years, Lex. Is it necessary to hurt Lois to get to Clark?"

"Lois is crucial to our plan."

"Your plan," Lana mumbled.

"Lana, I thought you wanted to know as much as I do?"

"I do, but you've proven he's not Superman. He bled, Lex. You punched him in the face and he bled. Superman wouldn't bleed."

"He may not be Superman but he's still hiding something, something that could have changed our friendship if he had just shared it with me."

"But why involve Lois? He can't save her if he's not Superman, so why put her in danger?"

"Because Lois is the only way to push him over the edge, to make him come to us with his secret. Lana, I have a destiny and Clark has a destiny, mine and Clark's destinies are intertwined. We could have been great men together, the world would stand in awe of us but he turned his back on me. He was my best friend, like a brother, but somewhere along the line he stopped trusting me. If he had just trusted me with his secret it would be different."

"How?" Lana asked as she looked at Lex with concern.

"It would have."

"Because you knew his secret? Sometimes people keep secrets for a reason, Lex."

"Do you want to know what he's hiding or not?"

"I do, but –"

"But nothing!" Lex yelled as Lana jumped in surprise of his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Lana smiled weakly.

"I will know what Clark Kent is hiding from me, no matter who I have to take out of my way to find out," Lex said in a tone that was chilling to Lana. She had never heard Lex speak in that tone before. It scared her. Lex was past the point of obsession, his life revolved around Clark's secret. "Lana," Lex spoke again when he saw how quiet Lana had become. "If you aren't with me you're against me. So which is it?"

"I'm with you."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Lex asked. Lana watched Lex for a minute thinking, how badly did she want to know Clark's secret? She could walk away right now and warn Clark and Lois of everything or she could stick with Lex and finally know what Clark had been hiding all these years. "Lana?" Lex asked pulling Lana out of her thoughts. "Are you with me?"

Lana looked at Lex then swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She knew her answer would change everything and there would be no going back once she told Lex but she had to do what she felt she needed. "I don't support hurting people," Lana said watching Lex and the cold look that crossed his face before continuing. "But yes. I'm with you, Lex."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to find the truth," Lex stated as he hugged Lana who remained quiet. "You made the right decision."

"I know I did," Lana whispered even though her heart and mind were conflicting.

"Let's go find Otis," Lex smiled at Lana as he took her hand.

* * *

"There's Chloe and Jimmy," Lois said pointing to the couple who were also looking for Lois and Clark.

"Where's Pete?" Clark asked. "I thought he was coming with Chloe and Jimmy."

"Maybe his girlfriend showed up early," Lois commented before shouting and waving to her cousin. "Chloe!"

"Lo'," Chloe smiled as she dragged Jimmy toward Lois and Clark. "We've been looking for you two everywhere," she commented as she and Lois hugged each other.

"Hey Jimmy," Clark greeted his friend.

"Hi C.K.," Jimmy replied.

"Hi Clark," Chloe smiled as she gave Clark a hug.

"Hey Chloe."

"Jimbo," Lois said nodding to Jimmy as she went back to chatting to Chloe.

"Lois," Jimmy mumbled as he looked back to Clark and whispered, "You know, I still haven't figured out if Lois' calling me 'Jimbo' is supposed to be an insult or if it's just a Lois thing."

"Lois likes giving people nicknames," Clark replied.

"So it's a nickname?" Jimmy asked.

"I think so, after all she calls Chloe 'Chlo'' and me 'Smallville'," Clark replied.

"True," Jimmy nodded in consideration.

"You guys this is amazing," Chloe complimented Lois and Clark interrupting Jimmy and Clark's conversation.

"Yeah, you guys did a great job," Jimmy added.

"Thanks."

"It is quite a remarkable job," Lex interrupted as he and Lana came up to the group.

"Lex," Clark said coldly looking to Lex and Lana.

"Clark," Lois whispered in a warning.

"What do you want, Lex?" Clark demanded.

"Whoa, C.K., calm down," Jimmy said noticing how agitated Clark had become.

"Now is that any way to speak to a contributor of the charity you're supposed to be representing?" Lex asked trying to further agitate Clark which Lois immediately picked up on.

"What do you want, Lex?" Lois demanded. "You've already punched Clark in the face once today, did you come back for seconds?"

"He looks remarkably well for someone who has supposedly been hit," Lex remained calm.

"Lex punched you in the face?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Clark. "Props, C.K., you look awesome for someone's who was punched," Jimmy said holding out his hand waiting for Clark to respond but Clark didn't budge. His eyes never left Lex. "You know, we can do that later," Jimmy said lowering his hand as Lois looked at Jimmy in disbelief.

"Are you going to answer my question or is there 'no quote'?" Lois asked.

"I don't give quotes to muffin peddlers turned reporters. I find they lack real skill," Lex commented.

"Excuse me," Lois exploded.

"You did not just make 'Lois the 'Pit-bull' Lane' mad," Jimmy commented. "Big mistake."

"You heard me, Lois," Lex pushed.

"Look who's talking about 'real skill'. A man who's lived off his daddy's millions because he was afraid to face the world after losing his hair. A lot of people lose their hair Lex and they face the world everyday because they aren't cowards like you. I've done my research. I know you hid behind 'daddy warbucks' and got him to cover up a lot of your mistakes until one day you got sick of daddy and bought out a company. You had such a complex that you had to name the company after yourself to boost your ego and make you feel like a real man because you were missing something in some 'area'," Lois said as she quickly glanced Lex over with a mocking smile, "of your life." Jimmy began to chuckle when Lois finished her rant and Lex's face turned to anger.

"Something funny, Mr. Olsen?" Lex glanced to Jimmy.

"Just sounds like Lois really pegged you," Jimmy smiled.

"And what are you Jimmy? Some two-bid photographer who lucked out by getting a picture of Superman because he was in the right place at the right time?" Lex said.

"That was uncalled for, Lex," Chloe said as Jimmy's face revealed a hurt look.

"Of course you would think that, Chloe. You're too afraid to say what needs to be said to get yourself out of your cousin's shadow."

"Lex, your fight is with me," Clark interrupted. "Leave my friends out of it," Clark warned as Lois elbowed him in the side to tell him to back off a little. If Lex was ever going to believe that Clark was the geeky guy he was pretending to be to keep his identity under wraps he had to start backing down a little.

Lex looked at Clark and chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd come to their rescue. The gallant hero always comes to the rescue of the weak."

"Well, my friends are anything but weak," Clark said taking a little step back and pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose with his finger. "Now, would you mind telling us what you want or did you just come to pick a fight?"

"I didn't come to pick a fight, Clark. I just wanted to know if you got your invitation."

"Why don't you ask your assistant since you asked him to trespass on my property and break into my barn."

"I take it you got it."

"I did. Not that I wanted it," Clark replied. Clark's response caused Lana face to brighten a little and smile hopefully.

"My marrying Lex means something to you?" Lana asked, her tone hopeful and her eyes watching Clark eagerly but Clark didn't reply. His eyes never left Lex.

"Look, Clark, I just want to know if you're coming?" Lex asked.

"We've been over this already, Lex."

"Lana needs to know."

"Fine. Yes, Lois and I will be there."

"Oh, you and Lois," Lana said, her face falling a little. Lois noticed Lana's reaction and made a note of it.

"Are you happy now?" Lex asked turning to Lana.

"Yes, Lex," Lana nodded in reply.

"Let's go," Lex said taking Lana's hand and dragging her off until the couple was out of Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe's sight.

"Well, that was interesting," Lois commented once Lana and Lex were gone.

"Did Lana seem off to either of you?" Chloe asked Lois and Clark knowing that both knew Lana and if something was off about her they would have noticed it too.

"'Off', Chloe?" Lois asked. "She gave up Clark to marry Lex. Of course she's off. She's off the deep end and completely submerged in insanity."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Lo'."

Lois shrugged. "She's seemed a little off to me since she started seeing Lex."

"That's true," Chloe shrugged in contemplation.

Lois watched Clark as he walked around a little like he was lost in his thoughts. "Are you alright, Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Clark looked to Lois and smiled.

"You sure?" Lois asked as she looked in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Clark smiled. "I just want to enjoy the day and spend it with you."

"Well you'll get no complaints here," Lois smiled.

* * *

Once they were far enough away from Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe Lex stopped and turned around with a little smile on his face to look at Lana. "Lana, you were brilliant," Lex complimented. "That subtle hopeful tone you added when asking Clark if the wedding meant something to him was genius. If I hadn't known better I would have bought it myself."

"Well, I try," Lana smiled. "I know Clark and I know what works on him."

"You left Clark almost completely speechless. I don't know if I've ever seen him speechless."

"Well, I know how to make him speechless. I was with him for a few years."

"You were so believable."

"Well it had to be believable. I know how Clark thinks. He's not like you or me, things affect him differently. He thinks everything through, considers every possibility, that's why things have to be more subtle with him. I had to give him subtle and hopeful looks so that he would interpret it as anything."

"Well done," Lex smiled and gave a nod. "If you keep it up we'll have Clark right where we want him in no time."

"I know," Lana smiled.

"Now let's go see if we can find that bumbling fool, Otis. I haven't seen him since I sent him off the 'Kent Farm' earlier."

* * *

The ride slowed and Linda and A.C. got off the Scrambler. Linda walked ahead of A.C. She was completely silent and had been most of the morning. In fact, if she wasn't silent she was moody. There were moments she seemed like everything was fine and she was happy but then something would change. A.C. was unsure of what to do. He noticed how cold Linda had become and he didn't know how to address the problem because he didn't know what had caused the change in her behaviour. She had seemed fine the night before but ever since he showed up at the farm that morning she had been different, like something was bothering her. He knew he had to talk to her about Mera, but he wondered when the right time to bring it up would be since she was already bothered by something. Maybe the best thing to do would be to get it all out in the open now. He just didn't want to hurt Linda.

"Babe, what is wrong with you today?" A.C. asked.

"Just thinking about us," Linda said as A.C. caught up to her.

"Oh yeah? Good or bad?" A.C. asked as Linda shrugged. "Look, Linda, I need to talk to you about us."

"I know," Linda smiled.

"You know?"

"I was wondering when you'd bring it up."

"What do you mean?" A.C. asked.

"Look," Linda said taking A.C.'s hands. "You need to figure out this stuff with Mera."

"What stuff?"

"A.C., you feel a connection to her and you haven't even met her. I can see it."

"Linda, I don't want to hurt you. I can forget about her."

"No, I don't want you to forget her," Linda said. "You don't get to chose who you're connected to, especially when you're like us. I know you don't want to hurt me, but I also know where my place is in your life. I am supposed to stand by your side as a partner but only on our team of heroes. Someone else is supposed to stand by your side to give you strength and love you. I won't stop you from finding your path just like I know you wouldn't stop me."

"I'm going to regret this."

"No you're not because you're going to find something so much better," Linda said kissing A.C. on the cheek.

"Thank you," A.C. nodded as Linda smiled at him.

"You know we just had an entire conversation where you didn't say 'dude' or ask for a glass of water," Linda commented.

"You're right," A.C. nodded. "So, can I have a glass of water, dude?"

Linda laughed at A.C. as the two began to walk toward a refreshment stand.

* * *

"Lo'?" Chloe asked as she looked back at Lois and Clark who seemed to be wrapped up and lost in their own world. The looked so adorable as they talked and smiled at each other. It was as if they were only noticing each other for the first time and yet they seemed as thought they had known each other forever. Nothing else seemed to matter to them but each other. "Lois?" Chloe asked again only this time a little louder.

"Yeah?" Lois asked suddenly snapping to attention and looking away from Clark.

"Really?" Chloe asked with a sly smile.

"What?" Lois asked.

"You two."

"What about us?"

"You're so cute. I can't believe you were refusing to double date with us a few weeks ago."

"Why?" Lois asked. "And what do you mean we're 'so cute'?"

"You're so wrapped up in each other you forget the rest of the world exists when you're together."

"We do not, we just..." Lois began and trailed off as she tried to think of the right words.

"We enjoy each other's company," Clark finished.

"Yeah," Lois agreed. "Good job, Clark."

"And a few weeks ago you couldn't stand each other's company," Jimmy said.

"We could 'stand each other's company'," Lois defended.

"Oh really. What about, 'Clark is bumbling, he's geeky, he's a farmboy..." Chloe began as Jimmy jumped in.

"Lois is bossy, she's rude, she's stuck up..."

"I can't stand him/her," Chloe and Jimmy finished in unison.

"I did say I wouldn't change a thing about her," Clark stated.

"Clark," Lois smiled.

"You did," Jimmy agreed.

"And I did say he was charming," Lois added.

"You think I'm charming?" Clark asked.

"Don't let it go to that big head of yours," Lois smiled.

"I won't," Clark said.

"Can the two of you not be such an adorable pair?" Chloe asked.

"We are not 'adorable', Lois said in defence of her tough exterior persona. "Besides you two were the ones who were pushing us together. If I remember correctly Jimmy's exact words to me were you have to jump Clark's Lilly pad and plant one on him'," Lois said. Clark lifted his eyebrows at Jimmy as Chloe spun to her boyfriend with her hands on her hips.

"I did say that," Jimmy shrugged.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"You aren't so innocent either, Chloe," Clark stated. "You told me 'you have to be honest with Lois about how you feel, let her know you'll be there and that you won't abandon her, she has a bolt reflex'."

"Well I do have a bolt reflex," shrugged Lois.

"Not the point," Clark stated as he suddenly stopped concentrating on a far off cry for help.

"_Help! Someone help! Superman!"_

"Clark?" Lois asked as she noticed the look on Clark's face. "What is it?"

"I... Uh..." Clark trailed for a second. "I just remembered that I left my wallet in the truck. Silly me," Clark chuckled a lame excuse as he fixed his glasses. "I should go get it."

"I could pay for you C.K. and you could just pay me back later," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, I can't let you do that. I'll go get it."

"C.K., it's no problem."

"No, I'll go get it."

"Then I'll come with you."

"That's okay, I can go alone. You go with the girls and I'll just meet up with you guys at the ride," Clark said as he started to back away a little. "If I don't make it back, just go ahead and get on without me."

"Oh, honey," Lois called. "Maybe you could get me some water when you're gone?" Lois asked trying to buy Clark a little more time.

"Sure," Clark smiled in appreciation to Lois.

"Let's get going, I hate lines," Lois said pushing Jimmy toward the ride as Clark turned and began to run off in the opposite direction, pulling his shirt off to reveal the large 'S' on his chest as he flew off toward Metropolis.

* * *

Clark flew through the air at top speed, following the desperate cries for help.

"_Help! Someone help! My baby, my baby is trapped!"_

Finally Clark reached the source of the cries. Clark hovered in the sky watching as a woman cried frantically and a fireman tried to restrain her from running back into the burning building. A sudden explosion knocked the group of firemen who were trying to enter the building back. Clark knew he couldn't wait any longer. He flew at full force through a glass window and began to use his X-Ray vision to search for anyone who was trapped inside. Clark spotted a crying baby laying in a crib, he knew it must have been the baby the woman outside was crying for. He gently picked the small infant up in his arms shielding her from the flames and falling debris. Clark began to head back toward the window he came in from when he heard cries for help coming from a small child. Cark followed the cries and found a little girl no older than nine with her leg trapped under a large beam.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Clark reassured the little girl as he lifted the beam with one hand and tossed it aside. The little girl looked up at Clark in awe.

"Superman," she whispered.

Clark switched the baby to his right arm and crouched down, picking up the little girl with his left arm.

"Hold on to me and don't let go," Clark said as he pulled his cape around the little girl and the infant. He ran and leapt out the window of the building landing in a crouched position in front of the firemen and the frantic woman.

Everyone looked at Superman as he stood up moving his cape back to reveal the baby and little girl. Several firemen ran to Clark and took the little girl and baby from Clark.

"You saved my baby," the woman said as she ran to Clark and hugged him. "Thank you Superman, thank you!"

"You're welcome," Clark said as the woman released him and ran to the fireman that was treating her baby.

"I don't know how you got here so fast, but we owe you one, Superman," the fire chief said as he came up to Clark. "Thank you."

"No problem," Clark smiled. "I have to be going, call if you need me," Clark said then leapt into the air taking off as fast as he had come.

* * *

"You know what, maybe Clark needs some help," Jimmy said as he made his way through the crowd with Lois and Chloe trailing behind him.

"Chlo', stop you're boyfriend," Lois hissed giving Chloe a shove to move faster. "Clark is rescuing someone!"

"Jimmy!" Chloe called as she tried to catch up. "I'm sure Clark is fine."

"He probably just ran into a familiar face," Lois stated as she grabbed Jimmy's arm jerking him to a stop.

"Maybe," Jimmy shrugged. "I just think we should try to find him," Jimmy said as he started looking around at some of the people in the crowd.

"Find who?" Clark asked from behind Lois, Jimmy and Chloe. The three spun to see Clark who pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose and clumsily dropped one of the four bottles of water he was holding causing Lois and Chloe to smile as they suppressed a laugh. "Let me get that," Clark said as both he and Jimmy bent down for the bottle of water, but Clark still trying to keep up the bumbling reporter act almost toppled over into Jimmy. "Sorry, Jimmy."

"Its okay, C.K.," Jimmy said as he steadied Clark and held out the bottle of water.

"Thanks," Clark smiled. "Actually here, you take that one," Clark said as he fumbled with the four bottles in his hands. "I got one for all of us. You have to make sure you're hydrated."

Lois fought back her laughter, it was so unusual to see Clark playing the nerdy part so well but she had to hand it to him, if she didn't know him she would buy the act. Suddenly something about Clark's shirt caught her eye. One of the buttons of the plaid button down shirt was open and Lois could see a portion of the 'S' shield on Clark's chest. "What took you so long?" Lois asked crossing in front of Jimmy to face Clark.

Clark looked down at Lois when she touched his chest and started fiddling with his shirt. Then he saw what Lois had seen. He smiled at her as she quickly buttoned the shirt, kissed him on the cheek and stepped to his side. "There was a line," Clark answered referring back to the question she had asked a moment before.

"There's no one there," Jimmy said as he looked to the refreshment stand. Clark turned and looked in the direction Jimmy was looking and sure enough there was no line.

"There was a line, I was at the end of it," Clark said as he looked back at Jimmy. "Here, Chloe," Clark said passing Chloe the bottle of water.

"So, C.K., I was kind of hoping we'd get a chance to talk."

"You want to talk to me?" Clark asked in surprise. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to be talking to."

"It's kind of a guy matter and I'd like to talk to Clark in private," Jimmy said looking to Lois and Chloe.

"You want to talk to Clark in private?" Chloe asked crossing her arms as she looked at Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy, don't worry, it happens to all guys, nothing to be embarrassed about. The technical term is puberty, although most guys go through it in their teens. I always knew you were a late bloomer," Lois stated as Jimmy shot her a glare.

"Lois is just trying to say that the two of you are friends," Clark said giving Lois a look. "Come on, let's go talk."

"Actually, we'll give the two of you 15 minutes and we'll go over there," Lois said looking to Chloe with wide eyes.

"We will?" Chloe asked confused by Lois' behaviour.

"Yes," Lois nodded as she looked at Chloe.

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Lois spat out quickly. "Oh look, Chloe, there's food."

"What?" Chloe asked as Lois grabbed her cousin's hand and yanked her off behind her.

"What are they up to?" Jimmy asked as he and Clark watched Lois pull Chloe along behind her.

"I have no idea," Clark replied. "So?" He asked as he looked back to Jimmy who was fiddling with his camera. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to get a gift for Chloe. C.K., I've never felt this way before. I think I love her."

"That's a big jump, Jimmy," Clark stated. "Are you sure it's love? I mean, the two of you haven't been together that long so maybe you're not actually in love, yet," Clark laughed.

"C.K., I've known Chloe for years, I..." Jimmy stopped and looked at the confused look on Clark's face. "She never told you did she?"

"Never told me what?" Clark asked.

"I'm such an idiot. She doesn't want to be with me, she's just humouring me," Jimmy began to pace back and forth.

"Jimmy, slow down. I know for a fact that Chloe likes you, in fact, she likes you a lot."

"Then why didn't she ever tell you about me? Chloe and I were together one summer when we were both working on an internship at 'The Daily Planet'. We were both still in highschool and I liked her a lot. When she left I thought I'd never see her again, you know how summer flings are. But then a few weeks ago I saw her at 'The Planet' and all those feelings came back. I never really got over her, but clearly she got over me."

"Maybe you're overreacting?"

"C.K. I still carry around the picture we took at this carnival we went to, here," Jimmy said pulling the picture out of his wallet and passing it to Clark.

"Oh wow, that's Chloe," Clark laughed as he remembered his best friend in high school. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do, but she's not interested."

"Jimmy, I know Chloe and she wouldn't drag you along if she didn't have some sort of feelings for you. Yeah I'm her best friend, but I'm a guy, I'm not her girlfriend. A guy you like isn't exactly something you talk to your best guy friend about. She probably talked about you to Lana and Lois, her girlfriends. That's probably why Lois was so adamant about pushing the two of you together," Clark said as he thought back to earlier that summer.

"Lois pushed us together?"

"Yeah, she kept telling Chloe to give you a chance so you must have Lois' approval. She's very protective of Chloe."

"I have to give that girl a big hug when I see her," Jimmy said with a huge smile as he ran off.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Clark called.

* * *

"You and Clark seem really happy," Chloe commented as she and Lois walked around the carnival.

"Yeah, we are. Clark talked to the General this morning and the General actually likes him."

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever impressed the General," Chloe smiled.

"I know," Lois smiled. "So you and Jimmy seem pretty happy too."

"Well, I'm glad I gave him a second chance. He's great," Chloe smiled as she looked over to where Clark and Jimmy were talking. "What do you think he's up to?"

"Since I don't have Clark's hearing I couldn't tell you," Lois stated.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Chloe laughed. "I still can't believe he finally told you."

"Me either. I actually can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner."

"I think you knew."

"Yeah," Lois smiled as she looked at Clark and bit her lip. "When he kissed me knew, but before that -"

"Wait, I thought he kissed you as Clark, how did you connect the dots from one kiss?"

"Oh there was more than one kiss, and let me tell you, he wasn't Clark when he kissed me on that roof," Lois smiled as she bit on her straw.

"That man. I swear he couldn't live without you if he tried. His heart is so drawn to you."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked looking to Chloe.

"Clark told me he wasn't going to pursue a relationship with you because he wanted to keep you safe."

"Well I'm glad he changed his mind."

"Lois!" Jimmy yelled as Lois and Chloe turned in time for Jimmy to throw his arms around Lois in an embrace. Chloe face changed to shock at Jimmy's action.

"Smallville?" Lois asked looking to Clark who walked up behind Jimmy. Lois glared at Clark who was laughing as was Chloe. "Why is Jimmy hugging me?"

"I don't know," Clark smiled.

"There, there, Jimbo," Lois said petting Jimmy on the back.

"Thank you," Jimmy said as he clung to Lois.

"You're welcome?" Lois asked in confusion as she looked back to Clark who shrugged in response. Lois knew by the smug look on Clark's face that he was enjoying the fact that she was in shock. He probably even put Jimmy up to this, she made up her mind. She would get him back for this.

"Lois!" Richard called.

"Oh no," Lois rolled her eyes when she saw the man waving to her. "Jimmy will you let me go!" Lois said in an aggravated tone trying to push Jimmy away.

"Lois, Clark!" Richard said finally reaching the pair. "I've been looking everywhere for the two of you."

"Of course you have," Lois said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"What Lois means to say is that she doesn't understand why you've been looking for us," Clark said.

"Yeah," Lois shrugged.

"I needed to warn you about Lex. You're both in danger."

"Right," Lois said. "And we should believe you why?"

"Because if you don't there's no telling what he'll do, he's psychotic."

"Look, no offense, Richard, but you haven't exactly been on our side, so forgive us if we don't heed your warning, but for all we know you could be sending us right into a trap," Lois stated. "Come on, Clark, Chloe, Jimmy," Lois said taking Clark by the hand and dragging him off with Jimmy and Chloe following close behind.

Richard sighed in frustration as he pushed his hands back through his hair and watched the group walk off. He knew there was no way to convince them that he was telling the truth. They didn't believe him or trust him, he was trapped by his own doing.


	70. Chapter 70 Friction

**Chapter 70**

"Friction"

Zatanna and Victor walked along in almost an awkward silence; the two didn't seem to have much in common at all. Every now and then one would make an awkward attempt at conversation to ease the weird tension but they couldn't seem to find anything to connect on aside from their appreciation of the color purple, and not the film.

"So, Victor..." Zatanna began once again in an attempt to at least form some sort of friendship. Her mind raced over things they could both agree on but she found she came up empty handed. Finally she settled on the one thing she knew like no other, magic. "Tell me, what's the one thing you would wish for in the whole entire world?" She asked. The other members of the JLA wouldn't let her hear the end of it if they knew what she was up to, but what choice did she have. They had tried the old fashioned way and found nothing in common, so now they were going to play her way.

"Is this a trick?" Victor asked suspiciously knowing Zatanna's reputation for making everything what she called "fun".

"No," Zatanna answered. She was lying but she knew Victor wouldn't go along if he knew she was going to grant one of his wishes just to spice things up a little. "It's not a trick."

"Okay..." Victor eased off a little. "What would I wish for?" He thought out loud just as Oliver and Dinah passed and looked in their direction. "Well, I -"

"Hey!" Oliver interrupted, giving victor a friendly slap on the back to keep him from speaking his wish. "What are you up to?" Oliver asked looking directly at Zatanna.

"Nothing," Zatanna smiled and crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded with a doubtful look. "Well, none of 'that' now."

"None of what?" Victor asked.

"Magic," Dinah answered as she and Victor watched the exchange between Oliver and Zatanna.

"Oliver," Zatanna protested.

"Zatanna, I told you not to use magic here."

"You were serious?" Zatanna raised her eyebrows looking for clarification as Oliver nodded. "I thought you were joking when you said that."

"You were trying to put a spell on me?" Victor asked in a defensive tone.

"No, not a spell. I was just going to make one of your wishes come true," Zatanna clarified.

"It's the same thing!"

"No," Zatanna shook her head. "They're completely different."

"What?"

"Look, man, Zatanna has a good heart. She wouldn't cause you any harm."

"She just sometimes has a way of making things 'challenging' for her friends," Dinah added to Oliver's statement.

"Thanks, Oliver and Dinah," Zatanna said with a sarcastic twinge in her voice.

"Don't mention it," Oliver smiled. "And I really mean 'don't' mention it or else I could end up waking up on the wrong side of the tracks with the pointer sisters. No thanks, I don't feel like having a hex put on me, things are going really well in my life right now."

"I can make sure they go even better," Zatanna stated as if she were offering Oliver some sort of deal.

"Nope, that's okay," he cut her off. "I can handle things on my own, I don't need any magical help, but I'll tell you what, I'll come to you when I do."

"Oh I'm plenty of fun, just not the magic type."

"Everyone's the magic type, Oliver, even you," Zatanna stated. "Come on Victor. Let's go keep an eye on our target." Zatanna began to move through the crowd again with Victor close behind, once again they had gone back to the awkward silence only now there was also a sense of apprehensiveness from Victor.

"I think that went well," Oliver commented to Dinah as he watched Zatanna and Victor walk off.

"Well, you certainly won't win 'father of the year', but at least no one left crying or with a spell put on them," Dinah commented.

"And that's what matters," Oliver nodded. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

"Otis!" Lex called as he spotted his assistant zipping through the crowds like a lost child. Otis immediately snapped to attention when he heard Lex's voice.

"There you are, Mr. Luthor," he said as he ran up to Lex and Lana. "I've been looking all over for you."

"And why's that?" Lex asked.

"I have some important information for you."

"And what would that be?"

"It's about Kent."

"What about him?" Lex asked getting annoyed with the delay.

"He's not what he looks like. There's more to him than meets the eye."

"What do mean, Otis? You have to be more specific. These vague details you're giving me tell me absolutely nothing."

"Well, I saw him..." Otis trailed off trying to find the right words.

"What did you see?" Lex demanded growing more impatient.

"Well, I didn't really 'see' it, but it was like he just appeared out of nowhere."

"What do you mean, Otis?"

"He's quick, okay?"

"Quick? How quick?"

"Faster than a car. He claims he used shortcuts and Miss Lane backs him up on that, but I don't buy it. He beat me back to the carnival from his farm and I was driving. He 'walked'. I know he's hiding something."

"You're learning, Otis," Lex smiled.

"Sir there's something else you'd be interested in," Otis stated after a moment. "There was a younger guy."

"Who?" Lex asked.

"I don't know who he was, but I saw him as I was driving away."

"Point him out to me, now!" Lex said turning Otis around to face the crowds.

"I don't see him..."

"Find him!"

"There," Otis pointed. "Talking to Oliver Queen."

Lex looked at the young man Otis had pointed out. "Bart Allan," Lex stated.

Lana looked to Lex. She knew who Bart was through Clark but as far as she knew Lex had never met him. "How do you know Bart?" She asked.

"Let's just say, we go way back," Lex smiled as he thought of the time he captured Bart in his Level 33 facility.

"Okay, but I know Bart," Lana began. "I met him through Clark and from what I remember you and Clark weren't even friends when he came to Smallville the first time."

"Well, Clark always had a way of sharing his friends with me even if he and I weren't on speaking terms," Lex smiled a vague smile which told Lana he wouldn't tell her anything else about the matter so she unwillingly dropped the subject.

* * *

"Alright," Lois said as she plucked off another piece of cotton candy and popped it in her mouth, "Time to put this sucker to bed and gear up for round 2." Lois began to walk toward the outdoor stage where the band was finishing up their set with Clark and Chloe in tow.

"You coming, Jimmy?" Chloe called as Jimmy began to walk to the front of the stage.

"No, I'm going to get some more pictures for 'The Planet'," Jimmy said as he positioned himself near the stage.

"Like he hasn't taken enough pictures today," Lois commented as she hopped up the stairs. "Here, Smallville, hold this for me," Lois said pushing her cotton candy into Clark's chest.

"Sure," Clark said sarcastically knowing Lois hadn't heard him. Lois walked up to a microphone, tapped on in three times sending an echo out through the speakers then pulled the microphone out of the stand.

"Okay everyone, let's hear it for the band," Lois said as the crowd applauded. "Right," Lois said as everyone stopped clapping. "So, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Lois Lane of 'The Daily Planet' and this is my writing partner Clark Kent," Lois said as Clark gave a little embarrassed wave. "This is my cousin and fellow reporter Chloe Sullivan and right there in front of the stage taking pictures is Jimmy Olsen, who you're all probably sick of now because he's been sticking his camera in your faces all day. Anyway, we'd just like to thank you all for coming out and making today such a success. We've raised a lot of money so far for the battered women's shelter in Metropolis and we know there will be even more raised at tonight's ball. So if you would join with me in a round of applause thanking all our contributors including the farmers who set up the farmer's market, the businesses that have been sponsors today, the carnival operators and most of all everyone of you that showed up to support this cause. Thank you all, we look forward to seeing you tonight at the ball and for those still interested in purchasing tickets for the ball there's still time left, you can go to any of the booths throughout the carnival. Thank you all once again," Lois said as she turned back to Clark and Chloe.

"You sure you covered everything, Lois?" Clark asked in a teasing manner as they left the stage.

"Oh shut up, Smallville. At least I was through."

"You were that alright," Clark said as Lois punched him in the arm. Clark instinctively gave in to the punch as he always did so that Lois wouldn't get hurt.

"Now what?" Chloe asked as she, Clark and Lois walked through the people.

"Guys, wait up!" Jimmy called chasing after the group.

"Oh, sorry Jimmy," Lois apologized. "We almost forgot about you."

"I have to go talk to my mom for a second," Clark said leaving the group.

"What's he doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Relax, Jimbo, he's probably just checking to see if his mom needs help taking the booth down," Lois replied.

"Mom," Clark called just before he reached the booth.

"Clark," Martha greeted, hugging her son. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did," Clark nodded. "Do you need a hand taking the booth down?" Clark asked taking down the sign Martha was having difficulty reaching.

"Thank you," Martha smiled as Clark began to help his mother with the booth. "Well, you've survived so far," Martha commented.

"What do you mean?"

"You've survived the unexpected visit from General Lane, the carnival, Lex and... well, Lois."

"Lois?"

"Lois," Martha nodded. "I know she was a little stressed about today and she can be a little pushy and uptight when she's stressed."

"I think you mean she becomes a dictator," Clark stated causing Martha to smile. "I like that she can be a perfectionist even though she and I know we're not perfect," Clark commented as he spotted Lois with Chloe and Jimmy. "She's everything I'm not and because of that she makes me a better person."

"You compliment each other," Martha stated watching her son.

"I think we do," Clark smiled, his eyes never leaving Lois.

"You're in love, Clark," Martha said as Clark looked at his mother.

"Is it that obvious?" He smiled as Martha nodded. "We haven't said it to each other yet, but... I am in love with her."

"Clark, that's all I've ever wished for you," Martha said with a smile. "It even makes the fact that the General caught you and Lois having sex this morning bother me less. As long as you're being safe," Martha said as Clark's eyes went wide.

"Mom, we're not having sex."

"Clark, you're a grown man, in your twenties, it's perfectly normal-"

"But I'm not. We're not. What the General saw this morning was me giving Lois a kiss. He just misunderstood the whole situation. I've never slept with Lois. Some day, yes, when we're ready and have both said 'I love you', but right now, no. We've just started dating. We're still learning about each other. Knowing Lois she probably won't even let me call her my girlfriend yet, but that's okay. When we're both ready, we'll be ready, but for now we're not and I'm not going to rush anything. I respect Lois more than that."

Martha smiled at Clark. "You really are Jonathan Kent's son."

"You can say that again," Lois said as she walked up and wrapped her arms around Clark's waist, poking her head around the side of his arm since he was quite a bit taller than her. "You know what, Mrs. Kent, he's my Jonathan," Lois smiled up at Clark who put his arm around Lois, pulling her to his side.

Martha smiled at Lois knowing the full extent of the meaning behind her words. It wasn't all that long ago that Lois and Martha had talked about Lois finding her soulmate and Lois had referred to her soulmate as being her Jonathan. The fact that Lois called Clark her Jonathan told Martha just how much Lois cared for Clark.

"Have you ever seen a couple so cute?" Chloe asked as she and Jimmy watched Lois and Clark with Martha from the distance.

"Well, I think we're pretty cute, but I am a little biased," Jimmy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chloe and gave her a kiss. Chloe turned to Jimmy with a huge smile as she beamed up at him.

"I think I agree."

* * *

Clark walked throughout the carnival which was now being dismantled by the carnival operators and toward his truck. Lois was going to meet him there so they could go to the event hall to make sure any last minute preparations for the ball were taken care of then they would return to the farm to get ready for the evening.

"Yo, Clark!" someone called. "Clark!"

"Pete?" Clark asked as he turned around to see one of his best friends jogging up to him.

"Clark, man, where were you? All day I've been searching this place for you."

"Where was 'I'?" Clark asked with a smile. "Where were you? Lois and I spent the day with Chloe and Jimmy, you know our friends who you were supposed to be coming with."

"I did come with them and then I left them to find you."

"And somehow you missed me when Lois dragged me up on that stage to close the carnival?" Clark stated with a sarcastic twinge in his voice.

"No I saw that," Pete laughed. "That was pretty funny."

"So why didn't you come find me then?"

"I did but by the time I got to the stage you were already gone. I only found you now because I'd recognize those blue plaid shirts anywhere," Pete commented looking at Clark's shirt. "I thought you would outgrow them by now."

"Well, I don't think I've had a growth spurt since I was 14," Clark laughed. "So I can't outgrow them."

"And Lois likes them?" Pete asked.

"Did she tell you to ask me to stop wearing them or something?" Clark asked.

"No, man. I'm just saying is all. My girlfriend is a city girl and she hates when I wear plaid shirts. Lois is a city girl too so I would imagine that she'd hate the plaid shirts as well."

"Well, I'm pretty sure if she had my heat vision she would incinerate them."

"And you still wear them?"

"She fell for me when I was wearing these shirts so what harm can it do?" Clark shrugged.

"My girlfriend won't let me be caught dead in one, I can tell you that," Pete stated.

"Speaking of your girlfriend," Clark began as he and Pete began to walk toward the truck again, "is she here yet?"

"No," Pete shook his head. "Her flight won't get in till later today, she's going to meet us at the ball."

"Oh," Clark nodded. "Well, I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"I think you and Lois will like her a lot," Pete smiled.

* * *

Lois stood beside the red truck arguing with the younger Lane over the phone as she waited for Clark to come meet her. It seemed all the two were doing was arguing, Lois was surprised Lucy had even called her at all. "Look, Luce, dad is worried about you, okay?" Lois said in defence of her father.

"_Why is dad worried about me? He has absolutely no reason to be," _Lucy retorted.

"What do you mean 'he has no reason to be'? He's your father, Lucy. When he hasn't heard from you in weeks then yes he has a right to be concerned. You refuse to tell anyone where you are and you won't even call the General so what is he supposed to do? Sit back and let you get into trouble?"

"_No, Lois, but he doesn't need to run after me every time he thinks something is wrong. Maybe I just need some space. Tell him not to bother coming after me."_

"He's already left, and even if I wanted to I couldn't stop him from going after you. You know that."

"_He's wasting his time. He won't find me."_

Lois had had enough of her sister's games. "Where are you?" Lois demanded in an annoyed tone, the same tone she had used on Lucy when they were children and she would report back to the General about her sister.

"_It doesn't matter," _Lucy answered in snide sound in her voice.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Lois asked in disbelief. Could Lucy really be that childish and immature, was it even possible? "This is why the General always had me watching over you and reporting back to him. He couldn't trust you because you never proved that you could be an adult. As long as I can remember someone has had to bail you out of something you got yourself into, and you know who always took the heat for it, me; but I am done, Lucy. It's time for you to grow up and be responsible."

"_Are you done, Lois?" _Lucy asked with a fierceness Lois was used to hearing by now. Every time Lucy became defensive she would tear into Lois, the one person who actually had been there for her trough everything. "_You aren't my mother, you never were and you never will be, so it's time for you to get off your high horse and accept the fact that I can and will make my own decisions and I won't be scared into anything by you or by dad."_

"You know what, Lucy, I'm done. I don't know why I even bother worrying about you. You're just the same spoiled little brat you always were."

"Lois?" Clark asked as he saw Lois and the mood she was in when he and Pete arrived at the truck.

"_Lois. You are the only person I can call. You're the only person I trust to call. I know you aren't going to drill me, sure you can be a little protective and uptight, but you are always there for me when I need you."_

"Of course I am, I always will be. You're my sister."

"Is everything alright?" Pete asked, only catching some of what was going on with Lois and her sister.

"Yeah, Pete, it's fine, just sister stuff," Lois answered.

"_Pete?" _Lucy asked. _"Who's Pete?"_

"Clark's best friend," Lois answered her sister.

"Did Lucy call your dad?" Clark asked as Lois shook her head no.

"Look, Luce, I have to get going. I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you and I want what's best for you. Call me later?" Lois asked.

"_I know you love me, Lo', and I love you too. I'll call you later, don't worry."_

"Please think about coming back to the States. Ever since mom died you dad and I have only got each other," Lois said as she glanced at Clark who smiled warmly at her, "and now I've got Clark, but I would love for my sister to be here too. If you don't want to come back with dad then come stay with me, please?" Lois pleaded then paused for Lucy's response but her sister said nothing. The only sound there was was the occasional breathing noises coming from Lucy. "Okay, I love you," Lois stated then hung up her phone.

Clark watched Lois with a sympathetic look. "So?"

"I just want her to be okay and not hate me."

"She doesn't hate you," Clark said wrapping his arms around Lois protectively as Lois let her head rest against his chest.

"You're a good sister, and I bet your sister would say the same thing if she were here now," Pete offered after a minute of silence.

"Thanks," Lois smiled. "Both of you."

"That's what I'm here for, Lois. One save at a time," Clark smiled at Lois, quoting something she had said to him years ago. "Come on," Clark said leading Lois to the passenger side of the truck by the hand and opening the door for her as Pete climbed in the back. Clark walked around to the driver's side, got in the truck, started the engine and the three drove off.

* * *

"Marcus, what have you got for me?" Lionel demanded as he walked into the private investigator's small office and loosened his tie as he sat in the chair directly across from Marcus' desk. Marcus looked up from the papers he was scanning.

"Well," Marcus said slipping the papers into a file. He got up from his desk, walked to the office door glancing out into the hall, before turning back to Lionel and pulling the door closed as if he were nervous to be overheard. "Your son isn't dropping his suspicion of Senator Kent's boy."

"That's it?" Lionel asked touching his beard as he leaned forward toward Marcus who had taken his spot across the desk again. "Tell me something I don't know, Marcus. I'm not paying you for the obvious."

"Who said I was finished?" Marcus asked before he went on. "The girl-"

"Miss Lang?"

"Yes. She always seems uncertain when she and Lex converse. Like she could be swayed either way, depending on what she stands to gain."

"How noble," Lionel mocked.

"She strikes me as manipulative, wants everything but doesn't want to give anything. She may still be in love with the Kent boy, I can't really tell and I don't think she knows for certain either. As for Richard White, he wants out, but Lex is threatening him, holds things over his head. I saw White trying to talk to Lois and Clark at the carnival, but they won't listen. Don't trust him, but who could blame them? What has he done to prove himself to them?"

"So Richard White could potentially be allied with us," Lionel contemplated.

"He could."

"What about Lex's new employee, the assistant?"

"His name is Otis and that guy seems loyal to no end. He's unswayable. Lex's word is final to him."

"He's an idiot," Lionel stated in a cold tone that was full of disdain.

"Idiot or not, he's been Lex's eyes and ears. The idiot routine gets him a lot of information. Anything he sees or hears gets reported back to Lex immediately. Lex is keeping him close. I don't know why, but this Otis guy went to the 'Kent Farm' earlier today. When he went to Lex and told him something, I don't know what, but Lex seemed pretty interested."

"I see."

"Look, it's not my job to question things and I know I said I wouldn't, but in a case like this I can't help but ask. What is it about this Kent kid that's got everybody reeling over him?"

"That's something I can't say. All you need to know is that he's one of a kind," Lionel said standing up from his seat.

"One more thing," Marcus said standing up behind Lionel who was already half way across the room to the door. Lionel looked back with his eyebrows drawn together in a question. "It has nothing to do with Kent really, but Lex is obsessed with unmasking Superman. He talked about some kind of trap he's going to set up to capture an image of Superman's face so he can run it in the 'LuthorCorp' system, some sort of facial recognition scan. He swears he will know who that guy is."

Lionel nodded, "Thank you, Marcus."

"You're welcome," Marcus nodded in return as Lionel turned and left the office.

* * *

"There the two of you are," Martha smiled as Clark and Lois entered the Kent farmhouse through the front door. "I was wondering when you'd get back. Linda and A.C. are busy getting ready for the ball and I was beginning to wonder if you two would even make it back before it started," Martha said as Clark dropped his keys on the small table beside the door.

"We had to head over to the banquet hall to take care of some things and we dropped Pete off over at his dad's farm," Clark answered.

"Crap," Lois said glancing at her watch. "I'd better start getting ready for the ball, we have to be over there in half an hour and not all of us can do the 'whoosh' thingy. I honestly thought I would have a little more time to unwind. Next year things can't be planned so close together."

"Lois, sit for a few minutes," Clark commanded.

"I'm dating you, I'm not Shelby. Don't give me commands. Besides I don't have time to sit, I have to get my dress on, do my makeup and my hair. You aren't a girl, Clark, it takes a little more effort for us," Lois protested.

"Please, just do what I am asking. Sit," Clark commanded again.

"But-"

"Just do as he says, Lois," Martha said.

"You relax. I'll go get your dress out and I'll set up your things. It will take me a minute. I'll even 'whoosh' you upstairs so you don't lose the time walking up, okay?"

"You're best," Lois said kissing Clark's cheek and then she ran to the couch to relax if only for a moment.

Clark smiled at Lois then looked to his mother. "Can I get anything for you mom?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, thank you."

"Alright," Clark nodded and with a gust of wind he was gone from the room. Martha walked into the living room where Lois had gone to relax.

"Hey, Mrs. K," Lois watched Martha as she walked around the couch and took a seat opposite of Lois. "Thank you for your help today. I'm not sure how Clark and I would have pulled that off without you."

"I'm sure you would have managed, you had everything pretty much taken care of long before I offered any help. It was my pleasure to help you anyway. You're part of this family, Lois, and family goes out of their way to help each other. I would do anything I could to help you out," Martha gave a warm loving smile to Lois who smiled in return at the only mother figure she had ever really known.

"That means a lot," Lois nodded. Lois stopped when a sudden gust of wind blew by and left Clark standing in front of her.

"Everything is ready when you are," he said.

"Thank you," Lois said looking up at Clark.

"No problem," Clark said as he took Lois' hand and pulled her to her feet. Before Lois could make a comment Clark had swept her off her feet and had whooshed her away upstairs.

"A girl could get used to treatment like this," Lois commented as Clark smiled at her and gave her a sweet but simple kiss then set her down by the bed in his room where her dress was sitting. He then grabbed his tux from the back of the door.

"I'll leave you to get ready," Clark smiled.

"No peeking with your x-ray vision," Lois stated.

"Don't tempt me," Clark said as his eyes quickly swept over Lois.

"I have no idea where this brave bold version of Clark Kent comes from, but I like it," Lois said as she bit her bottom lip and took a step closer to Clark.

"You bring it out in me Miss Lane," Clark smiled even more as Lois wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned close as if she were about to kiss him. Clark's lips hover close to Lois' but never touched hers then suddenly Lois leaned back with a teasing smile.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, tux, shoes, tie."

"Thanks God it's not a bowtie. You look sexier in a tie," Lois commented as she touched Clark's tie with one hand as her other hand rested on his chest.

"Do I now?" Clark asked as he leaned closer again.

"Go get ready, you're quicker than I am," Lois raised her eyebrows as she pushed Clark out of the room with the hand she had on his chest then shut the door.

"You're a tease Miss Lane," Clark stated as he smiled then walked into the washroom to get dressed.


End file.
